El retorno de la esperanza milenaria
by nemesisdea
Summary: Varios años después de que Daivis y compañía salvaron al digimundo, una nueva amenaza se hace presente, historias del pasado salvaran el presente para tener un futuro donde la esperanza tendrá que superar la oscuridad que lo rodea. Es mi primer fic!
1. Prólogo

Saludos! este es mi primer fic que venia ideando desde hace años pero que apenas me he dado mas tiempo apra publicarlo y escribirlo jejeje, espero que sea de su agrado y dejen reviews n.n

En este fic apareceran los niños elegidos de las dos primeras temporadas y algunos que yo me invente.

Usare algunos datos y simbolismos de la europa del siglo XVIII y de la edad media

**Digimon no me pertenece si no a Akiyoshi Hongo, Toi animation y todas las personas que lucran con este anime**

Disfrútenlo n.n!

* * *

**Prólogo **

En el pleno siglo XVIII, justo en su primera mitad, Europa lucía en una de sus mejores épocas, grandes bellezas arquitectónicas, pinturas, esculturas, excelentes composiciones musicales, entre otros. Un continente donde los grandes castillos y palacios lucían en su mayor esplendor y donde las ciudades iban en constantes cambios.

En el centro de dicho continente se encontraba uno de los reinos principales, Asturias, que era una de las pocas naciones que procuraba por la paz, ya que aparte de ser uno de los reinos mas florecientes, llevaban consigo el legado de un ser especial para no solo proteger al reino… sino la vida que hasta en ese entonces era conocida.

El tiempo siguió transcurriendo, el siglo XVIII estaba por concluir su primera mitad para dar paso a un gran acontecimiento que pondría a prueba la fuerza del reino de Asturias. Una cruel batalla dio inicio. Pero el enemigo no era una nación y mucho menos era una guerra ordinaria, si no guerra por la supervivencia de la esencia humana. Seres oscuros emergían de las sombras con el único propósito de eliminar cualquier tipo de vida, así sea desde un simple insecto hasta grandes ciudades. Muchos reinos, ciudades y naciones estaban siendo atacados por estos seres, sólo había un obstáculo para ellos y que se encontraba en Asturias: un séquito de valientes caballeros que estaban dispuestos a dar su vida por proteger la vida, la existencia de la vida en el mundo. Caballeros que fueron destinados desde el momento en que nacieron para esta batalla a la que la vida y la muerte eran la única constante. Los seres oscuros se enfrentaron con estos caballeros, hubo bajas por ambas partes, hasta que un ser que en su alma solo había oscuridad se hizo presente y junto con el, una mujer que emitía un gran odio ante todo lo que observaba.

Estos se enfrentaron a los caballeros, y por el gran poder que poseían lograron acabar con gran parte de ellos, la situación era crítica, ya justo cuando un caballero de vestimentas plateadas ayudaba a su compañera, una guerrera de vestimentas rojas se encontraba arrodillada por una herida que tenia en la pierna, siendo estos los últimos caballeros, una luz cegadora los protege, de pronto de ese gran destello, aparece la silueta de otro guerrero, pero diferente ya que emanaba una gran fuerza, determinación, valor y un poder de luz impresionante, era un hombre joven de tez clara y cabellos dorados que apenas le llegaban un poco arriba de su nuca, vestía ropas negras con adornos dorados y en su mano derecha sostenía una espada muy fina, de un plata intenso y mango dorado, con gran brillo que denotaba el excelente filo del arma. En el pecho se podía ver la figura dorada de un sol que despide una luz en su camino, y lleva un colgante en forma de cruz que es platino y que en los lados horizontales tiene la letra A y W que son dorados.

Al ver esto, la mujer ataca, pero rápidamente es encerrada en una cápsula de luz que le envió el nuevo guerrero haciéndola desaparecer. El joven se acerca al líder de los seres oscuros, y aunque en su camino muchos de ellos se le enfrentaron, nada pudieron hacer, ya que en un único movimiento de manos fueron absorbidos por la luz dejando solo a aquel ser oscuro.

Los dos se encontraron frente a frente, y por primera vez el ser de las sombras revela su forma física, el vestía totalmente de negro, su piel era muy blanca como el mármol, como si se tratase de un ser sin vida, su cabello igual mente era totalmente negro y sus ojos grises que no reflejaban nada mas que una profunda oscuridad. Desenvaino su espada y reto a su contrincante.

**-siempre hemos estado en guerra… y siempre tu… como la primera vez en que venimos a este mundo, has de interferir en mis planes...**

**-eso es por que mientras tu sigas regresando a este mundo, yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerlo.**

Así la lucha entre los dos entes de luz y oscuridad dio inicio a una batalla descomunal, haciendo que cada choque de sus espadas fuera como si una serie de rayos se hicieran presentes ante una tormenta que se encontraba en su máxima fuerza.

**-¿Esto será así por siempre?, ¿Por qué no dejas que elimine la vida de estos seres imperfectos?**

**-por que para eso estoy aquí, por que a diferencia de nosotros, ellos no tienen poder, son seres frágiles que luchan día a día para encontrar su camino**

**-aun así no los conoces… esos sentimientos en las que se ven rodeados son totalmente inútiles, ¿cómo es que proteges algo que tu mismo desconoces?**

**-lo hago por que también quiero comprender…-**

La lucha estaba en su máximo clímax, ninguno cedía ante el otro, hasta que los dos concentraron su máximo poder para luego atacarse mutuamente. La explosión fue devastadora, el silencio se hizo presente, y poco a poco los dos combatientes se iban desvaneciendo con el viento diciendo sus últimas palabras:

**-En este tiempo, en esta vida, al igual que antes, nadie logro nada… sin embargo en nuestro próximo encuentro me encargaré de que no interfieras y esta vez será definitivo…**

El ser oscuro enterró su mano en el corazón del joven haciéndolo retorcer por el dolor, tratando de aprisionarlo.

**-encerrare tu corazón para que este no intente a recordar sus latidos de esta vida, no importara si reencarnas, tu corazón, tu memoria no volverá…**

El chico aun seguía retorciéndose, sus últimos dos caballeros trataban de ayudarlo, pero todo era inútil, el joven guerrero vio de reojo a sus compañeros y hecho una ultima mirada muy significativa sobre todo para la guerrera. Volvió su mirada hacia su rival y dijo sus últimas palabras.

**-no importa que pase conmigo… si he de regresar, de alguna forma evitare que sigas con tu ambición**– con sus manos toma la cabeza del guerrero oscuro y expulsa una luz muy leve -**no importa que mi memoria no regrese, yo estaré para proteger a este mundo… tu no lograras tu objetivo, por que también siempre están aquellos que luchen conmigo para ayudar a proteger la vida…**

**-entonces si es así… hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, encuentro que juro que será el último…**

**-Entonces que así sea…-**

Y los dos desaparecieron, nada quedo de ellos, excepto por el colgante del guerrero de la luz que fue tomado por la guerrera que se encontraba llorando por la desaparición del joven. Los dos únicos sobrevivientes miraron al cielo como un acto de despedida hacia aquel que protegió una vez mas con su luz la vida en el mundo..


	2. La nueva alumna

**Capitulo 1: La nueva alumna**

Ya han pasado 4 años desde que el digimundo fue salvado por Daivis y compañía, el digimundo y el mundo real estaban mas enlazados de forma muy armónica y la colaboración entre los dos mundos por perseverar la paz, era cada día mas estrecha. Un nuevo año escolar estaba por comenzar, la segunda generación de niños elegidos ya se encontraban en su último año de secundaria a sus quince años de edad, excepto por Cody quien a penas daba comienzo a su primer año en dicho nivel educativo, mientras los demás, ya se encontraban con sus estudios superiores que en su mayoría era en pro de la paz de los dos mundos. Inicia el nuevo curso Daivis, Ken Cody Tk, Kari y Yolei se encuentran alegremente de nuevo. Cody se dirige a su respectivo grado, Yolei y Ken se van a su respectivo grupo, mientras que el trío sobrante se dirige a su propio salón.

Daivis que no estaba del todo contento por que otra vez Tk estaría otro año mas junto a Kari , empieza a refunfuñar:

-Rayos! Otro año mas igual! ¡No puede ser!

-Vamos no te quejes, este es nuestro último año juntos, después todos tomaremos rumbos diferentes para seguir con nuestro sueño, no veo por que te molestas.- Decía Tk con una amable sonrisa sin entender lo que realmente Daivis quería decir.

-Ya basta Daivis! T.K. tiene razón no tienes por que molestarte, además parece ser que este año será mas interesante, escuché que habrá una nueva compañera en el salón , una estudiante de intercambio del extranjero y habrá nuevas actividades para los que somos del último año.- Comentaba Kari tratando de ignorar la molestia del portador de googles.

Sonó el timbre que indicaba ya el inicio de clases, en el salón de este trío se sentía un ambiente de curiosidad por saber quien seria su nueva compañera, había susurros y uno que otro rumor sobre la nueva integrante de la clase. La profesora llego y pidió orden al salón para que pudiera hablar.

-Bien alumnos, como sabrán en este año tendremos el honor de recibir a una nueva alumna que viene de intercambio escolar a nuestra escuela, por favor pasa.

La profesora dirigió estas últimas palabras hacia la puerta, de donde apareció con paso lento y sereno, una chica que vestía con ropas oscuras, era una chica te tez blanca, complexión delgada, ojos azules y el cabello negro intenso que le llegaba a penas a su cadera y que estaba suelto y alaciado, poseía una belleza única. Llevaba una falda corta de color negro con mallas y blusa de manga media entallada que le llegaba a los codos, ambas del color azul turquesa y llevaba unas botas finas que eran negros dejando ver los esbelta que era, en el cuello podía lucirse un dije en forma de una flor con 5 pétalos del mismo color que el de su blusa teniendo como dorado el polen.

-Mucho gusto, soy Isabel Lancáster, vengo de Inglaterra, es un gusto conocerlos.

Todos quedaron impresionados por su habilidad de hablar el mismo idioma que ellos con gran facilidad y aunque su voz no expresaba emoción alguna, si causo impresión ante todos los presentes.

-Bien jóvenes por favor sean amables con ella,- dirigiéndose a la chica- bien Isabel se bienvenida y toma un asiento por favor.

La niña sin decir palabra alguna. Busco con la mirada un lugar disponible.

-¡hey! Por aquí hay un lugar libre- Tk con su característica amabilidad, alzo una mano para darle señas a Isabel indicándole el lugar que había a lado de el. Isabel sin expresión alguna se dirige al lugar, no sin darle una mirada rápida a Tk.

-¡Hola! Mucho gusto mi nombre es Takeru Takaishi, pero todos me dicen T.K. se bienvenida a esta escuela, espero que sea de tu agrado. – La sonrisa del chico consterno a la recién llegada, quien se preguntaba si la actitud de el era así tan natural. Kari solo se limitaba a observar a su amigo y a la recién llegada con un poco de recelo.

-Ah… mucho gusto.- Fue todo lo que dijo Isabel e inmediatamente fijo su mirada a la pizarra.

-Como que es un poco engreída ¿no lo crees?- decía Kari en susurros al rubio para que nadie escuchara- quizás crea que esta escuela es poco para ella.

-No lo creo, ten en cuenta que es su primer día, hay que darle una oportunidad para que se acople, recuerda que no solo llega a una escuela nueva, sino a un país totalmente diferente a la de ella. – Tk lo decía con gran amabilidad que Kari ya no pudo decirle nada y le dio la razón.

El tiempo pasó hasta llegar a la hora del receso, todos iban a disfrutar de sus almuerzos en compañía de sus amigos, solo Isabel tomo su distancia y fue a almorzar bajo un árbol.

-Vaya esa niña si que tiene buena comida. – Decía Daivis con baba escurriéndole – yo quiero un poco de lo que esta comiendo.

-hay que ver que tu nunca cambiaras… solo piensas en comida, pero anda ve, atrévete a decírselo…

-ya deja de molestar Yolei

- ¡ja! No te atreves jajajaja

-ya vamos chicos no peleen seguro ella los va a escuchar- Ken intentaba calmar la discusión.

- mmm… ¿por que no vamos a invitarla a que se siente con nosotros?

- pero Tk ya viste como es su actitud, dudo mucho que quiera estar con nosotros.

-bueno no perdemos nada con intentarlo Kari

-eso es cierto, además es nueva quizás le sea difícil tratar a la gente por la condición social que tiene. – Cody hablaba tranquilamente como si conociera a la chica en cuestión.

-¿Acaso tu ya la conoces? Dinos, ¿quien es? – Yolei se acercó con gran emoción empujando en su camino a Daivis que estaba frente a ella discutiendo. – vamos no te quedes callado-

-¡ya basta Yolei!... Se mas discreta te puede escuchar

Todos voltean hacia la chica pero esta muestra indicios de que no escucho nada.

-jejeje perdón Cody

-deberías de controlarte loca

-¡cállate Daivis si no quieres que te golpee!

-ya chicos dejen que Cody hable….- Ken que ya estaba harto lanzo una mirada de fastidio a los dos- Cody por favor continua.

-Gracias Ken, Bueno veo que nadie la conocen, eso es normal por que no es de Japón, pero en Europa es una de las personas de la nobleza de ese continente, ella es la condesa de la antigua dinastía de los Láncaster mejor conocida como la dinastía de la rosa es lo que leí en un libro de historia moderna.

Todos quedaron mudos, eso explicaba el por que del porte, la forma de hablar y la distancia que ponía.

-pero a decir verdad no entiendo por que alguien como ella vendría a nuestra escuela.

-¿Que quieres decir con eso Cody?, la profesora nos dijo que es una estudiante de intercambio- comentó Kari

-Si pero ella pidió esta escuela en especial, al parecer tiene motivos personales, ignoro cuales sean.

-¿Ustedes por que indagan mucho sobre mi?-

Isabel apareció detrás de ellos con un rostro aun mas serio, todos se quedaron callados por unos segundos, hasta que Tk se levanto y se dirigió a ella con rostro apenado.

-Lo siento, es que queríamos saber un poco mas de ti, se que fue una falta de respeto, por favor discúlpanos.

-No tienes por que disculparte… en parte entiendo, pero si hay algo que quieran decirme, hablen y no anden sacando especulaciones, además del por que vine aquí ese no es asunto suyo. – El timbre sonó y ella se fue sin decir mas palabras, y todos en silencio se levantaron para ir a sus respectivas clases.

-Yolei para la próxima se mas cautelosa, por que por esto ella se molesto

-Lo siento Cody...

-Bueno como sea ya pedimos disculpas seguro nos perdonara

-¿En que te basas Tk?, ¿Acaso eres adivino?- El castaño de googles comenzó a molestar a Tk – jajaja ahora eres casi un todologo

-No es eso Daivis, me da la impresión de que sus motivos son buenos, creo que la puedo comprender, solo es cuestión de darle tiempo.

-Si pero igual no debió ser tan grosera con nosotros.

-Si Kari pero es como dijo Tk nosotros le preguntamos a Cody así que en cierta forma nos intrometimos, bueno chicos hay que darnos prisa si no nos quedamos fuera ¡nos vemos! – Ken de nuevo como intermediario, tomo de la mano a Yolei (quien se sonrojo ante el acto) y se fueron, acto que hicieron el resto.

Ya después de clases, Isabel se fue en un auto de lujo digno de la nobleza europea, una vez a dentro se topo con su mejor amigo.

-¿que tal tu primer día?, ¡Hiciste muchos amigos?- una criatura con alas en la cabeza y redondo de piel naranja de cuatro patas y con muñequeras en cada una de ellas rojas se acerca a la chica.

-no Patamon, recuerda que no venimos a esto, tenemos una misión que cumplir y no podemos meter a nadie en este asunto.

-que lastima, se que aquí también hay otros digimons, incluso del mismo tipo que yo… quería jugar con ellos.

-lo siento en verdad lo siento, lamento que seas mi compañero por que te tengo que arrastrar con el destino de mi familia que ha venido desde siglos atrás- Isabel cambio totalmente su rostro a uno mas noble y amable, y que en sus ojos se notaba que cargaba con algo muy grande- desearía poder alejarte de esto…

-no digas mas, te comprendo, perdóname tu a mi, yo prometo que te ayudare y te cuidare ante lo que se avecina, juntos seremos fuertes, nunca te dejare sola.

El pequeño Patamon abrazo a su compañera quien estaba apunto de llorar, esta correspondió al abraza, no sin dejar tener un rostro de pena.

-de verdad lo siento…

-dime Isabel ¿crees que lo encontraremos antes que ellos?

-claro que si, lo haremos antes que ellos, si no el mundo real y el digimundo estarán perdidos…

* * *

**Primer capitulo oficial jejeje, espero que les haya gustado n.n, ps como notas especiales les dejare los datoc culturales que puse en este primer capitulo**

**La dinastía real de Láncaster: es una dinastía real inglesa que fue participe de la guerra de las dos rosas durante la revolución en Inglaterra durante el siglo XV. y la flor que lleva mi personaje Isabel es el símbolo de la familia que es una flor de liz con pétalos rojos, solo que yo modifique el color.**

**Nada mas que agregar por el momento jejeje gracias por su visita**

**subire la proxima semana el siguiente capitulo**

**bye!**


	3. La liberación de las sombras del digimun

**Capitulo 2: La liberación de las sombras del digimundo.**

Pasaron dos días desde que inició el nuevo curso, Isabel aun mantenía cierta distancia con sus demás compañeros, pero en este día en la escuela los alumnos elegirían algún club de actividad extra- curricular.

Vaya este año no se que elegir… computación de nuevo o química….

Para el bienestar de la escuela, yo diría que te quedaras en computación, eres una bomba de tiempo cuando andas en laboratorio Yolei jajajaja.

Ya deja de decir tonterías! – Yolei se dispuso a tomar a Davis por el cuello pero este se logro refugiar detrás de Ken, quien dio un suspiro de resignación

Aquí vamos de nuevo… Cody, ¿ya elegiste que club pertenecer?

Si elegiré el club de kendo, me servirá como entrenamiento para que mi abuelo vea mejoría, ya los próximos años me quedaría en computación.

Yo de mi parte seguiré en el club de porristas, las chicas no quieren que me vaya ya que están deseosas de ganar el campeonato nacional.

Woow que bien Kari! Otro año que apoyaras al equipo de fútbol Y si es así este año podremos ganar

Creo que estoy en la misma situación que Kari me quedare en el equipo de Básquet el equipo quiere que este año sea el capitán... eso será mucha responsabilidad.

A caso tenias otro club en mente T.k.?

Si quería variar como tu Cody solo que esta vez quería incursionar en literatura.

Oh ignoraba que tuvieras esa afición… seguro serías un gran escritor.

Jejeje no tengo grandes dotes pero es relajante Yolei

Los chicos reían mientras que a su lado paso Isabel ignorando al resto para dirigirse al tablero de los clubes disponibles.

-¿Qué creen que elija ella?- Comenzó murmurar Kari

- no se ella se ve que es del tipo de deportes elegantes, como el golf, tennis incluso equitación...- murmuraba también Yoeli – o quizás se una al club de cocina o de ajedrez…

-ya chicas… parecen que no entendieron lo de la ultima vez ¿verdad?

-shhh Cody solo nos estamos preguntando – decía Davis que se unió a las chicas.

Los demás solo se limitaron a suspirar y a mirar a la chica en cuestión. Todos la siguieron con la mirada hasta que ella se paro frente a la mesa de inscripciones para el club de Karate. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por dicha elección y Yolei no pudo evitar elevar su voz de sorpresa.

-¿vieron eso? No puedo creer que una princesa eligiera un deporte muy rudo.

-es cierto no tiene pinta de ser una chica ruda... bueno si un poco solo engreída pero no llega tanto a la rudeza.

- Davis , Yolei dejen de hablar fuerte que los va a escuchar

- Pero Ken es que eso si fue inesperado

-si quizás tengas razón pero recuerden que las apariencias engañan

-jmm yo pienso que no durara mucho se ve muy frágil para ese tipo de actividad-

-Como dije Kari no hay que juzgar alas personas.

TK y Cody veían en silencio como discutían sus amigos y aunque si era algo sorprendente, se daban cuenta de que Isabel ya era toda una sensación ya que todos los alumnos que estaban presentes estaban igual de sorprendidos. Isabel ignoro los comentarios de los demás y se disponía a salir del lugar hasta que se le acerco T.K.

-¡Isabel! Perdona por todo el alboroto

-No entiendo por que te disculpas

- bueno son mis compañeros abogo por ellos

- Ah vaya… eso es raro

Kari y compañía se quedaron en silencio al ver como los dos conversaban con gran tranquilidad, como si a simple vista pareciera como si ya se conocieran.

-Vieron TK esta de coqueto con la nueva jijiji

-Ya basta Davis no molestes- Decía Yolei mientras que al mismo tiempo le daba un codazo en su estómago al chico ya que noto un rostro muy serio por parte de su amiga.

-bueno chicos me retiro iré al club de fútbol, vamos Davis se nos hace tarde- Ken tomo del brazo a su amigo pero con la intención de alejarlo par que no hiciera comentarios innecesarios.

-Cody ¿nos acompañas?, nosotras tenemos que irnos a inscribir

-claro

-Kari veámonos…

-no chicos esperare a T.K. Nuestras mesas de inscripción están juntas

-Pero Kari… - Yolei preocupada por su amiga trata de insistir, pero la portadora de la luz niega con la cabeza y con la mirada le indica a su amiga que esta bien.

Yolei se fue preocupada por Kari, ya sabía que su amiga sentía algo especial por T.K. pero no se atrevía a decirle algo por temor de ser rechazada y aun peor de perder la ya bonita relación que había entre ellos.

-Bueno… esta bien, cualquier cosa me llamas si?

-Claro váyanse luego los alcanzamos…- dijo con falsa sonrisa. Una vez que se fueron Kari se dispuso a ir a acompañar a T.K. en la plática que este tenia con Isabel.

-vaya he de admitir que dejaste a mas de uno con la boca abierta

-eee … eso … no tiene importancia para mi…. – la chica por una extraña razón se sentía apenada cuando T.K. le sonreía y le hablaba además de que le era imposible resistirse a hablar con el cada que el rubio entablaba conversación. – realmente no me interesa si piensan que soy delicada, ya me he acostumbrado a ese tipo de comentarios.

- bueno quizás es como dicen metafóricamente en poesías dedicados a la mujer: "hasta la mas bella rosa puede hacer derramar sangre tan solo con el leve roce de sus espinas…"

La chica quedo muda, le impresiono esa naturalidad, esa franqueza, esa simplicidad con que dijo esas palabras, por un momento vio en el algo de pureza y nobleza en su sincera sonrisa sin mencionar que le daba una sensación de seguridad además de que le nacía un gran respeto.

-¡T.K. Los demás ya se fueron hay que darnos prisa para inscribirnos!

- Claro ya voy!- el chico volvió su mirada hacia la chica que se encontraba – Bueno gusto de poder charlar aunque sea un poco contigo mucha suerte en tu club… esta algo difícil, pero confío en que escogiste eso por que eres buena… nos vemos!

Isabel solo dijo adiós con la mano, aun algo confundida, mientras veía como el chico se iba sentía que el corazón le latía algo rápido, se puso a pensar para digerir lo que paso.

-que rayos fue todo esto, ¿Por qué mi corazón esta así?, pero más que eso, el… su aura… en definitiva es raro…

Sacudiendo su cabeza rápido en su intento de aclarar su mente vuelve a su rostro serio y una vez mas ve a T.K. que ahora en compañía de Kari se aleja de su vista.

No, no hay tiempo para cosas burdas, debo estar lista y emprender mi búsqueda.

Mientras tanto en el Digimundo, los compañeros digimon de los chicos estaban reunidos planeando para el primer descanso de fin de semana de sus compañeros y querían celebrar con ellos el que esten en un nuevo grado mas.

-Waa espero que a Daivis este año se le haga su propósito que se impuso- Veemon en una pose relajada pensaba en voz alta ignorando que los demás lo escuchaban- será su último año asi que tanto él como yo tendremos sólo una oportunidad…

-¿Que tanto balbuceas Veemon?

- ¿ah? … hay no dime que tanto escuchaste wormon?

-jajaja veo que andas en las nubes nada además no te entendí no se de que hablas solo tu te entiendes

-jmmm ps si yo solo me entiendo

-vamos hay que apurarnos los demás ya están por venir, hay que organizar todo

-lo se…

Los dos digimon se encaminaron al lugar donde se encontraban el resto de sus amigos

-Vaya ya me muero por ver a Tai en su pose de casi universitario jajaja

- Se nota que aun no crees que haya llegado tan lejos verdad Agumon?

-no es solo que se vera raro jajaja, no le vayas a decir nada a Sora si no ella y Tai me regañaran Piyomon

- ja! Pero yo si se lo puedo decir a Matt verdad?

-Menos a él- Agumon se le encima a Gabumon- no le digas si no Tai me mata!

- Ya muchachos si siguen asi los dejaremos hacer todo el trabajo además Izzy me encargo mucho esta organización…

-Tentomon… tu siempre hablas mucho… seguro que eres el organizador?

-si! Asi que ya dejen de perder el tiempo tendremos fiesta grande

-Por cierto – interrumpió Howckmon- vendra Palmon y Mimi?

- No ella dijo que estarían en Estados Unidos también Joe y Gomamon por asuntos de escuela

- Es cierto, Joe ya esta en un grado universitario no tendrá mucho tiempo, lástima creo que a Cody le hubiese gustado verlo una vez mas…

Patamon con su gran amabilidad que le caracteriza anima a su amigo

-Es verdad pero no te desanimes Armadillomon recuerda que también deben seguir con su camino, además todos seguimos siendo amigos a pesar de que pase el tiempo.

-cierto!

-jejeje… bueno a trabajar!

- yo propongo que hagamos equipos para repartirnos los trabajos y así terminar mas rápido – propuso Gatomon quien estaba en silencio para tratar de apoyar lo mas que pudiera en la fiesta- ya falta dos días para su descanso.

- Cierto! Bueno chicos yo organizare todo – Tentomon vio por unos minutos a sus amigos que se quedaron en silencio- bien a se decidan ustedes….

- bien- decia gatomon- yo propongo que Tentomon, Piyomon y Howckmon vayan por algunos adornos.

- ¡claro! Exclamaron los tres y se enfilaron rumbo a su destino

-Gabumon, Agumon y Armadillomon, irán a conseguir la música

- ¡entendido!

- bien quedamos Veemon, Patamon y yo así que iremos por algunas golosinas y cosas para comer ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Por qué no mandaste a Patamon con Tentomon y los demás.. el también vuela – rezongo Veemon

-eso es por que aparte de que vuelo tengo manos y soy útil así!

-así es… - en el cielo se logro ver algunas nubes negras como señal de que llovería en cualquier momento- que raro el clima ha estado así en los últimos días, será mejor darnos prisa para que las cosas no se estropeen.

-bien como tu digas…

Los tres se encaminaron a su destino pero antes de irse mas lejos Patamon noto algo raro.

-¿eh? ¿Que fue esa sensación?

-¿Qué sucede Patamon?

-¿no lo sentiste Gatomon? Sentí como algo frío… no se fue extraño

-¿una presencia? Mmm… - cerro sus ojos para poder percibir algo- no yo no siento nada, quizás sea por el cambió de clima y solo te dio un escalofríos

-mmm si quizás tengas razón pero…

-¡oigan ustedes dos ya hay que darnos prisa!

- ¡Si ya vamos Veemon!, vamos Patamon no te preocupes no es nada

- Si tienes razón ¡vamos!

Mientras, lejos de donde se encontraban los digimon, se encontraba una montaña donde se originaba las nubes negras solo que en este lugar eran mas en cantidad y mas oscuras, el ambiente era totalmente lúgubre, de pronto, la silueta de una persona encapuchada hizo acto de presencia y con una voz alegre con claras señas de que era una chica musita:

-vaya con que este es el digimundo… es un lugar interesante, sin duda alguna es increíble que la humanidad haya progresado tanto a tal nivel de construir un mundo alterno donde se puede sacar buen provecho…. Sobre todo de este lugar que emite un poder oscuro…

Alzando su mano derecha que es cubierta por un guante negro, expulsa una leve luz de energía de tono púrpura haciendo que en el pico de la montaña se abriera un pequeño agujero donde se podían escuchar algunos lamentos.

-ja! ¡Que interesante! ¿Aquí también existe un lugar de los condenados? Es perfecto, puedo sentir su dolor, su ira odio y rencor, estos seres me serán útiles.

De pronto la silueta de una mujer de piel grisácea con alas desgarradas y con vestimentas oscuras que se encuentra atada con cadenas oscuras, se hace presente ante la encapuchada.

-¿Quién eres tu?, ¿Cómo osas en abrir el portal del mundo de las sombras?

- ¿mundo de las sombras eh? El mundo de la oscuridad…jmm perfecto veo que eres tu la que respondes a mi llamado, bien me presentare… digamos que soy una mensajera de mi señor a quien no mencionare por ahora, solo llámame Tisífona… y dime ¿quien eres tu? , por lo que veo eres un ser oscuro por tu apariencia de ángel.

- así es… soy un ángel caído… soy LadyDevimon

- vaya si que haces honor a tu nombre

-¿que quieres? ¿Por qué molestas?

-vamos no te molestes… vine aquí para preparar la llegada de mi señor quien aun duerme…dime ¿no te interesaría ayudar en tal labor?

-¿Qué obtendría yo de eso?

- mmm digamos que los planes de mi Señor es que todo quede en oscuridad, puesto que es la verdadera utopía, la destrucción es salvación, además de que te daría el poder para vengarte del ser de luz que te confino en este lugar y no solo a ti si no todos los que se encuentren encerrados.

-jmm interesante pero dices cosas imposibles

-¿ah no? Observa…

La encapuchada con un leve movimiento vertical de su mano derecha quita la atadura que tenia LadyDevimon haciendo que esta sea libre por completo, además de que entre ellas dos aparece un digivice oscuro.

-no puede ser… un ser de luz le tomaría algo de esfuerzo el de liberarme, solo uno de los cuatro dioses podría hacer tal cosa… además ese digivice…

-quieres otra prueba… bien

La chica tomo el digivice y al momento del contacto hizo que Ladydevimon aumentara su poder al punto de la digievolucion

-¡ahhhgg no puede… ser estoy por digievolucionar!

- no tan rápido…

La chica hizo que el poder desapareciera dejando a LadyDevimon algo agotada y sin poder digievolucionar

-Digievolucionaras cuando jures fidelidad a mi señor y también cuando se hayan eliminado a los estorbos que tendremos aquellos que conoces como niños elegidos.

- bien, esta bien, he comprobado que tus palabras son ciertas… juro que eliminare a todo al que se interponga… ¿pero dime cual es tu propósito?

- tengo dos objetivos por ahora, que es el de ver por el regreso de mi Señor y así cumplir la venganza que lleva miles de años y detener la resurrección del único guerrero que puede impedir la utopía que deseamos.

- bien se hará como tu digas… y por donde comenzamos, ¿vamos al mundo humano?

-de momento iré yo sola, pero a ti te dejo que organices un ejercito, ya que a esos seres que tu llamas dioses se enteraran tarde o temprano y tenemos que hacerles frente… te daré poder para que puedas controlarlos.

Tisífona cubrió con su aura negra a LadyDevimon dándole mas fuerza pero sin llegar a la digievolucion.

-pero… ¿Qué es esto? Es un poder que no había conocido antes

- este es el poder de mi Señor, el tiene el verdadero poder de la oscuridad muy diferente a lo que conoces

-Increíble…

-bien, prepara todo, yo de mi parte iré por la otra parte que falta para completar la resurrección de mi señor, me tomara algo de tiempo pero procura mantener un perfil bajo, al menos hasta que yo te lo indique ¿esta claro?

-si como tu ordenes

LadyDevimon se preguntaba quien podría ser, pero no hizo mas comentarios, tanto ella como la chica hicieron el pacto de trabajar juntas para eliminar cualquier obstáculo.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado n.n si no dejen sus comentarios para ver si lo puedo mejorar ... ufff un fic si que es dificil, aun asi seguiré, bien creo que es todo, en el siguiente cap habra pelea pero no de digimons aun... y una chica que acosara a T.K. sera objeto de malos entendidos y algunas cosas mas jejeje bye mil gracias por sus visitas n.n**


	4. Determinación

**Capitulo 3: Determinación**

Esa misma noche en el mundo real eran totalmente ajenos ante la aparición de LadyDevimon por lo que todo transcurría de forma tranquila. T.K., quien ya estaba en su lecho de sueño, muestra un rostro algo afligido debido al sueño que tenía.

**_(Sueño de T.K.)_**

T.K. se encontraba en un lugar oscuro donde no había rastros de vida, caminaba y caminaba sin saber hacia donde iba, se sentía totalmente agotado, el ambiente era muy pesado para el, de pronto, logra escuchar muchas voces en ecos, lejanos, voces y sonido de una cruel batalla. Podía distinguir el sonido de un golpe con la mano, puños, choques de espadas gritos de dolor… un verdadero caos. El joven rubio corrió lo más que pudo hacia el lugar donde provenían dichos sonidos, hasta que llego a un campo totalmente devastado. Con la respiración entre cortada, podía percibir el hedor a muerte, de pronto se vio invadido por la desesperación y el horror llevándolo a otra imagen de un recuerdo. Se veía el cuando era un niño de 3° de primaria, indefenso ante un ser alado oscuro que con su mano gigantesca amenazaba su corta vida, pero es salvado por un hermoso ángel de seis hermosas alas, que en un acto de sacrificio derrota a dicho monstruo dejando al niño con lágrimas. T.K. no pudo evitar llorar ante tal recuerdo, quería despertar pero no sabía como, pero su llanto fue interrumpido por una voz grave:

-¿Por qué lloras?, ¿a caso no sabes que este es el destino de un mundo corrupto por la luz y oscuridad?

-qu … ¿Quién eres?

-solo soy alguien a quien encontraras muy pronto y que te brindara el poder para corregir los acontecimientos de este mundo y de los mundos que quieras.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¡Vamos muéstrate!

- todo lo sabrás a su tiempo… he esperado casi mas de doscientos años para este momento… el verdadero cambio esta cerca….

-¿Dónde estas? ¡Muéstrate!

-Lo sabrás pronto…

La voz desapareció, T.K. siguió exclamándole pero no recibió respuesta alguna de pronto cayo en un oscuro hoyo y cuando iba a ser absorbido totalmente por este, despierta abruptamente.

-¡ffffuuu! Que… ¿que fue todo eso?… parecía tan real… será a caso una… ¿premonición? , puede que el digimundo y nuestro mundo este en problemas… aun así…

El joven rubio se levanto de su cama para abrir la ventana y así poder tomar aire, la suave brisa matinal se estrellaba en su rostro agitado y sudado por la recién pesadilla que tuvo, cerrando sus ojos celestes por unos segundos medito lo sucedido y hablaba para si mismo.

-no creo que sea un digimon, su presencia era muy diferente pero a la vez… muy conocida

Sin decir palabra alguna, se dejo llevar por el hilo de sus pensamientos, tratando de entender lo que le pasó, decidió que por el momento no haría comentarios puesto que solo se trato de un sueño. Pronto la hora de clases dio inicio, todos ya estaban en sus respectivos pupitres escuchando la clase de hoy, pero solo había dos personas que no prestaban atención alguna: T.K. que por su pesadilla no lograba olvidarlo e Isabel quien tenia un rostro ansioso. Las horas transcurrieron hasta que llego la hora del descanso.

-T.K. ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco cansado… ¿no dormiste bien?

-no te preocupes Kari… solo fue una noche de insomnio nada que un buen desayuno o un pequeño descanso pueda curar.

-bien si quieres vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo… si quieres yo te acompaño a velar tu descanso… - la castaña mostró un leve sonrojo ya que su objetivo era pasar el descanso con el a solas, tenerlo por unos minutos para ella.- digo si quieres… claro jejeje

- creeme me encantaría pero los chicos del equipo me pidieron que fuera al gimnasio quieren que den una firma de algo que no se que sea, además seguro me detendrán ahí hasta que finalice el descanso…

- vaya… bueno tendré que ir con Davis y los demás…

-mmm suena como si fueras al purgatorio o algo así

- eh? Ahh no jejeje no me hagas caso bueno me voy suerte con tu equipo, si terminas antes y aun queda tiempo mándame un mensaje, al menos te acompaño a que tomes tu aperitivo

-esta bien, gracias y discúlpame con los demás

-claro… nos vemos

Kari se marcho a paso veloz y nervioso con un leve sonrojo en su rostro, a T.K. le pareció gracioso la forma de retirada de su amiga, y una vez que desapareció de su vista, se encaminó al gimnasio, donde sus compañeros de equipo lo esperaban. Su equipo lo presento con los nuevos integrantes, así como un informe del entrenador para los horarios de entrenamiento y contra que equipos se enfrentarían. Una vez terminado, vio que aun le quedaban diez minutos de descanso, saco su D3 para enviarle un mail a Kari pero de pronto vio a Isabel que se dirigía muy rápido al patio trasero de un edificio, decidió seguirla para que se uniera ella al almuerzo pero una vez estando a unos 20 metros de ella vio algo que lo sorprendió. Isabel se encontró con un digimon que el conocía y mirando oculto detrás de un árbol observa

-¿Patamon?... no… no es el, es igual pero este tiene cintillos rojos, Patamon no usa de esos cintillos, además el esta en el digimundo y no podría conocer a Isabel… ¿como es que ella tiene un digimon así?..

T.K. decidió mantenerse oculto para poder averiguar algo, aunque no tuvo mucho éxito para escuchar la conversación que Isabel y Patamon tenían, mientras ellos no se dieron cuenta de que eran observados por el rubio.

-¡Isabel! ¡Qué bueno que llegaste!

- ¡shh! silencio Patamon nos puede ver alguien

-lo siento… pero te tengo información

Isabel se acerca a su digimon y lo abraza para que la conversación no pueda ser escuchada por ninguna persona.

-¿Dime detectaste algún movimiento?

-¡si! Sentí dos presencias aunque una de ellas tenia un poder diferente… aun así era muy poderosa

-¿donde ocurrió eso?

-para mi sorpresa fue en el digimundo, esa presencia extraña libero a digimons de la oscuridad parece que se encontraron pero no hubo mas, de pronto las presencias desaparecieron

-¡¿Qué? … ¡No puede ser! … quizás ella ya sabe que nosotros ya nos estamos moviendo y ha encontrado la forma de llegar al digimundo, pero al parecer aun no ha dado con el…

-si pero creo que usara a los digimons de la oscuridad para protegerse y así cumplir con sus planes.

- lo mas seguro es que los usara para atacar a los niños elegidos… tal vez esos digimons harán un gran desorden en el digimundo solo para llamar su atención y así ella pueda moverse mas rápido… esto no es bueno…

-¿Qué vamos ha hacer? Si no detenemos esto, esos digimons destruirán todo el digimundo… debemos pelear contra ellos…

-Patamon… la prioridad que se me encomendó es otra… por lo que no intervendré en el rescate del digimundo….

-¡que! Pero ¿Por qué? Sabes que si no hacemos algo…

-¡lo se y te comprendo! … yo, yo no tengo otra opción, si intervenimos… Ella sabrá de nosotros y no podremos encontrarlo así no serviríamos de mucho si nos llegasen a capturar compréndelo por favor… tendremos que sacrificar algunas vidas…

- pero los demás niños elegidos…

- no, ellos no podrán hacer mucho… esa mujer seguro dio mas poder a esos digimons oscuros… no resistirán mucho si los enfrentan… ¡Rayos!

Isabel apretaba el puño y derramo algunas lágrimas como señal de enojo y de impotencia ante tal noticia

-Patamon, tenemos que ser fuertes, tal vez podamos ayudar pero será muy poco, tenemos que darnos prisa en encontrarlo y así…

- pero también el tendrá que…

-¡lo se!.. Pero tenemos que ser fuertes para que ese día podamos cumplir con nuestro deber… ya que aquel guerrero no existe… no tendremos otra opción…

- ¿Y los textos antiguos que dicen?

-solo dicen que el esta en las sombras… parece ser que no podrá regresar, ya que en su ultima vida su encuentro con aquel ser fue devastador parece que no logro renacer…

- esto no pinta bien… pero ahora estoy contigo y tengo mucha fuerza ¡yo te protegeré!

-gracias amigo mío… bueno mejor vete el descanso esta por terminar

-claro te veo luego…

-adiós…

Así Patamon se fue, Isabel con lágrimas en los ojos dio vuelta y vio una silueta conocida por lo que se altero y fue corriendo hacia el mientras le gritaba:

-¿Quién anda ahí? ¡Responde!

Cuando vio de quien se trataba se paro en seco, T.K. la miraba con un rostro confuso y curioso ya que la chica aun tenia algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-lo siento, vi que andas por aquí y quería invitarte a comer con los demás… pero te vi con ese digimon… es un Patamon ¿no es así?

-ya comprendo… también eres un niño elegido ¿no es así?

-así es… y al igual que tu, también tengo un Patamon

- un digimon con poderes sagrados…

-Por tu expresión… puedo ver que tu digimon te dijo algo… ¿el digimundo esta en problemas?

Isabel no quería decir nada mas ya que no quería que mas gente se involucrara ante una catástrofe que al parecer ya estaba muy cerca.

-No… no es nada… es solo que… - bajando su mirada, ella trataba de buscar alguna mentira para que T.K. no se viera involucrado- mi Patamon me vino a dar una mala noticia… de un amigo que esta perdido…

Y en parte era cierto, ella buscaba a una persona que tendría que sacrificar su vida para conservar la paz de todo el mundo, aunque no pudo evitar sentirse mal por mentirle o en este caso contarle parte de la verdad, eso era muy extraño ya que para ella solo era un compañero mas de clase, sin embargo, algo en su interior le decía que tenia que decírselo y protegerlo, aun así, ignoro con toda sus fuerzas esa necesidad absurda.

-ohh ¿acaso se extravió?

- si… por eso vine a esta ciudad… para encontrarlo

- bueno pero por tu expresión veo que esta en problemas… ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

La chica alzo su rostro, solo para ver que T.K. se encontraba demasiado cerca de ella, de pronto sintió un aire de seguridad, mas al ver aquellos ojos celestes que mostraban una sincera preocupación, ante tal escena no pudo articular palabra alguna. El timbre sonó y eso la regreso a la realidad.

-Bueno quizás otro día te cuente, será mejor irnos ya las clases comienzan…

- Bien, pero si hay algo en que te pueda ayudar no dudes en pedírmelo ¿de acuerdo?

- si… será como tu digas…

Por una extraña razón, ella sintió algo de autoridad, una superioridad en T.K. que no pudo evitar mirarlo de reojo en cuanto emprendieron amino hacia el salón. Ella lo veía con una gran aura, emanaba seguridad y fortaleza, era algo totalmente indescriptible, por un momento se imagino que así debía lucir el guerrero que podía salvar la situación en que se encontraba el digimundo y el mundo real. Caminaron en silencio hasta el salón y todos se sorprendieron al ver a los chicos llegar juntos, más por Isabel quien aún tenía un rostro un poco afligido. Kari no pudo evitar sentir un poco de molestia al ver que ellos dos parecían tener un tipo de avance en su relación. Una vez que T.K. tomo su asiento Daivis no pudo evitar molestarlo por el hecho.

-ohh el gran T.K. ya tiene novia jajaja

-basta Daivis no sabes de lo que estas hablando

-si claro como no…

-ya Daivis déjalo en paz… -Kari intervino para poder preguntar mas de la situación- ¿dime paso algo? Por que te noto serio

-no pasa nada, es solo que ella no se sintió bien y la ayude a venir al salón

-huy si tu tan caballeroso

-Daivis ya te dije que no molestes…

-Dejalo Kari la profesora ya lo vio y no tiene una buena mirada para el

-¿Qué? Hay no ya se dio cuenta de que mi ensayo no lo hice ¡que mala suerte!

Los dos amigos se rieron ante tal escena, pero T.K. no pudo evitar mirar una vez mas a Isabel que en ese entonces volvía a tener un rostro serio, mas el único cambio que noto fue que en sus ojos había una gran determinación.

* * *

Saludos a todos!, una vez mas gracias por sus adds y sus rewies n.n y a los que me dejan sus comentarios por el msn! y ps tal como me lo pidieron en el msn querian información de donde saque el nombre de mi villana osea Tisífona, bueno ps se los dire, en el anterior cap no puse el dato por que se me paso jejeje gomen , pero les dejo el dato, tambien ps vere si puedo subir cap mañana aunque es mas seguro la proxima semana ya que quiero avanzar con esto jejeje, ps en el próximo cap, ahora si habra pelea pero como dije no de digimons .. aun no jejeje bueno mil gracias por sus visitas, lecutras mensajes etc etc, sayo! n.n

**_Datos culturales del capitulo anterior_**

**Tisífona: Del griego Tisifone en la mitología griega era una de las Erinias o como en Roma las conocían las "FURIAS" ella era la encargada de castigar a las personas que hayan cometido cualquier tipo de sesinato, atormentaba con visiones que hacian que se volvieran locos.**


	5. Sospechas

**Capitulo 4: Sospechas.**

Pasaron los días, hasta que llegó el último día de clases de su primera semana, y este era especial ya que se haría una exhibición de los clubes, por lo que la escuela en general estuvo en gran movimiento. Para sorpresa de los alumnos, una escuela privada fue invitada a dicho evento con el fin de que los alumnos de ambas escuela tuvieran una convivencia, por lo que hubo partidos y concursos amistosos, algunos ejemplos son los partidos de futbol ( Donde Daivis y Ken lograron un empate ante el equipo visitante) y el de básquet, donde el equipo de T.K. logro una gran victoria haciendo un revuelo de gritos entre las chicas, tanto de su escuela como la escuela visitante, las porristas también dieron una gran exhibición de maromas y ejercicios de gran dificultad llevándose el aplauso de todos.

-¡Kari! Gran trabajo estuviste fenomenal estabas muy hermosa… -el portador de googles fue el primero en ir corriendo ante la mencionada- ¡sin duda alguna fuiste la mejor!

-gracias Daivis… Pero que no te escuche mi hermano si no te golpea jajaja

- jmm … no se lo digas

- imprudente como siempre Daivis... ¡Kari! Estuviste fenomenal amiga

-muchas gracias Yolei

-veo que has adquirido mucha habilidad ya puedes calcular hasta el mas mínimo detalle

-si, aunque como te dije antes Ken, aun no le encuentro la relación con la física, yo solo me dejo llevar y claro mantengo los ojos bien abiertos jejeje.

-aun así muchas felicidades Kari, lastima que será solo este año en que pueda ver tus actividades

-bueno aunque sea solo una vez, me complace en que puedas tener la oportunidad de que nos veas a todos Cody…

-Es cierto amigo, pero cuando no estemos ya sabes nos llamas y estaremos para darte una demostración, además yo vivo a unos pisos debajo del tu casa jajaja

-jajaja si T.K. , pero aun así disfrutare el tiempo con ustedes.

Los chicos conversaban muy alegres, mas por que al día siguiente podrían ir al digimundo a ver a sus amigos y festejar su primera semana del nuevo curso, todos estaban en sus propios asuntos, hasta que se escucho un anuncio por el altavoz por parte del presidente estudiantil.

-Atención a todos los alumnos, se les invita a la demostración del club de Karate en su rama femenil donde se hará un encuentro amistoso entre las dos instituciones, por favor pasen al gimnasio.

-escucharon amigos, ese es el club de Isabel – Yolei que ya estaba en la total intriga lanzo una mirada a sus amigos en señal de que ella no se perdería dicho evento.

-cierto, ¿creen que la princesa pelee?

-lo dudo Daivis, ella es nueva y hasta donde se la capitana de ese club es muy estricta con los nuevos.

-pero en esta ocasión escuche que se quedo sorprendida por una chica del último año

-Es cierto Cody, la capitana es compañera nuestra ¿verdad Ken?

-si pero al parecer no creo que sea su prima puesto que también va en nuestro salón y apenas acaba de integrarse a esta escuela

-bueno como sea, no se ustedes pero yo quiero ver ese encuentro… seguro que Isabel esta y creo que nos dará una gran sorpresa.- comentaba con gran entusiasmo T.K.- además si ella no participa nosotros como alumnos de esta escuela debemos asistir ¿no lo creen?

Kari, quien no puedo evitar mirarlo con desaprobación se dirige a el con un tono un poco fría hacia el rubio.

-y ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

-nada, es solo que me da la impresión de que esa chica es mas de lo que aparenta.

-uhh si seguro lo dices por que te enamoraste de ella ¿no T.K.?

- no Daivis… una vez mas te digo que no es lo que tu te imaginas…

-Ya Daivis no molestes – intervino la de los anteojos- mejor vámonos, si participa esa princesita será interesante me muero por ver eso….

-Yolei… das miedo cuando te entusiasmas mucho…

- ¿eh? Pero si yo estoy tranquila Ken

- ufff mejor vamos….

Y así los chicos se dirigieron al gimnasio, y para sorpresa de ellos se encontraba lleno, muchos estaban emocionados ante el encuentro amistoso.

-jmm me pregunto por que todos están tan emocionados…

-¿acaso no lo saben?, - intervino un chico de anteojos que se encontraba a lado de Kari- el equipo visitante enviara a su mejor elemento una chica que es seria candidata a ganar el campeonato de este año, además de que se va a enfrentar a la nueva de su salón superiora Kari.

- a caso te refieres a…

Las luces se hicieron más tenues y el silencio se hizo presente solo para que el vocero pudiera decir sus palabras.

-Sean bienvenidos todos, a continuación presenciaran el encuentro entre las mejores representantes de Karate en su rama femenil por parte del instituto de la capital les presento a la combatiente Tía ,que aunque ya va en segundo año del nivel medio superior, es la orgullosa capitana de dicho plantel quien es invitada especial a esta competición, denle un cordial aplauso.

La chica se presenta con la típica vestimenta blanca con un cintillo negro en la cintura. Ella era de complexión delgada, no aparentaba en practicar dicho deporte, su cabello era largo y lacio del tono púrpura que eran amarrados por un lazo negro, sus ojos eran del mismo color y mostraba una leve sonrisa como muestra de confianza, sin embargo su presencia parecía de alguien que imponía una gran superioridad, como si detrás de ese aparente rostro dócil y confiado, se encontrara una persona totalmente diferente, ya que su sonrisa transmitía algo de frialdad. Los espectadores aplaudieron y así dio paso para presentar a su contrincante.

-A continuación, en representante de nuestra institución, la alumna del último año y que es del intercambio estudiantil, les presento a Isabel…

Los aplausos se hicieron presentes, algunos no pudieron evitar el asombro de que esta chica fuera quien representara al equipo de Karate mostrándose como la mejor, Isabel lucia su hermoso cabello lacio y oscuro en una coleta amarrada por un cintillo blanco, sus ropas eran blancas e igual que su contrincante la cinta era negra, tenia un rostro inescrutable, sus parpados cerraban el azul de sus ojos.

-Bien daremos inicio al encuentro… participantes salúdense y que sea un encuentro limpio.

Isabel abrió sus ojos y pudo ver por vez primera a su contrincante, las dos se acercaron para dar reverencia en señal de saludo, se alejaron nuevamente una de la otra ya en posición de combate en espera de que el réferi diera la señal de inicio.

-Bien participantes… que sea un encuentro limpio… ¿listas?

Las dos asintieron ya con rostro serio, por alguna razón Isabel sentía que Tía era fuerte y no solo eso la perturbaba un poco ya que teniéndola cerca pudo percatarse de que poseía una sombría presencia y que su fría sonrisa lograba que sus sentidos estuvieran en alerta máxima. Mientras que en las gradas todos miraban expectantes ante tal evento. A Kari le dio la impresión de Tía era fría, que su sonrisa podía causar un escalofríos en ella, mientras que T.K. no pudo evitar ver a las dos chicas detenidamente ya que Isabel le parecía un poco tensa, y no precisamente por la pelea, es como si ella hubiese visto algo mas en Tía, cosa que el rubio no pudo ignorar, dirigió su vista hacia la de cabellos púrpura y por un momento se quedó paralizado, su presencia parecía ser bastante imponente, pero había algo mas… el tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes. El réferi extendió su brazo agitándolo solo una vez de arriba hacia abajo para indicar el inicio de dicho encuentro.

Las dos combatientes se miraron una fracción de segundo, para dar paso a una carrera de una contra otra, una vez encontrándose, las dos comienzan a hacer sus movimientos de manos con el propósito de dar un golpe a su rival, los movimientos eran tan rápidos y ágiles que todos los presentes se quedaron asombrados. Intercambiaban golpes de mano extendida, patadas y que algunas eran con medio giro, daban saltos gráciles e impresionantes, ninguna de las dos parecía ceder terreno, los ojos de ambas era de total concentración. Tía no puedo evitar esbozar una breve sonrisa.

"_Vaya esta niña es buena… pareciera que tiene una gran herencia sobre el combate… pudiera ser que ella carga un gran legado…, sin embargo no encuentro mas en ella…"_

Tía parecía haber despertado una curiosidad hacia Isabel, cosa que no paso desapercibida para la inglesa.

"_¿Qué es esto?... esta presencia… además parece que vio algo en mí, ella es muy sospechosa, aunque parece frágil a simple vista, en sus ojos… sus ojos demuestran una frialdad… podría ser que ella sea…, espero y Patamon vea esto… a esta chica la mantendré vigilada… su presencia me perturba demasiado, quizas…"_

Continuaron batallando, los espectadores estaban fascinados ante tal demostración de habilidad y destreza, Daivis y los demás quedaron sorprendidos ante las habilidades de Isabel, aunque Kari parecía no caerle en gracia, ya que veía como T.K. la veía con ojos brillosos. Por su parte el portador de la esperanza no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por su compañera, era una sensación extraña, ya que parecía que nacía de el un orgullo, se preguntaba si lo que decía Daivis era verdad, si se estaba enamorando, pero después de pensarlo detenidamente llego a la conclusión de que eso era imposible ya que para el solo había una chica, esa chica con la que había compartido momentos de alegría y tristeza y que era su luz desde que eran muy pequeños su mejor amiga Kari, a quien aun no puede confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos, pero en cambio por Isabel le nacía el sentimiento de camaradería y en este caso de orgullo, nada mas ni nada menos, en cambio Tía parecía perturbarlo un poco, esa frialdad de sus ojos, le recordaban a muchos seres oscuros. El tiempo paso las dos daban lo que parecía ser su último golpe, Tía intento derribar a Isabel dando una patada hacia el rostro de la pelinegra, pero esta con un rápido y ágil movimiento, logro detenerlo con su mano derecha para que rápidamente intentara lanzarla al suelo, pero al momento en que Tía iba a estrellarse, se logro sostener de su mano derecha quedándose las dos quietas. El réferi intervino para alejar a las dos chicas y una vez separadas su interpuso entre estas moviendo sus brazos de forma horizontal en señal del termino del encuentro. Ante tal acción, el público aplaudió enérgicamente en señal de que estaban impresionados ante tal demostración de agilidad y gracia de movimientos de ambas participantes, todos se pusieron de pie para brindarles aplausos.

-¡Un fuerte aplauso para nuestras competidoras.!

Los aplausos no se tardaron en escucharse mas fuerte, tanto Isabel como Tía aun se miraban con cierta cautela, ambas agitadas por el esfuerzo físico. Tía dio un suspiro y se dirigió hacia la inglesa que una vez cerca de ella le tendió la mano en señal de felicitación:

-fuu fue una excelente batalla… eres muy ágil supiste adivinar mis movimientos… ¿tu familia es de ascendencia guerrera?

Isabel en un acto de cortesía se acerco un poco mas a su rival tendiéndole la mano para estrecharla con ella mientras decía:

-Lo mismo podía decir de ti, parece que tienes tradición en esto… en cuanto a mi, digamos que si, es obligación de mi familia…

En cuanto las dos se estrecharon las manos, no pudieron evitar mirarse con una gran inquietud, sus miradas eran fijas y aun se estudiaban, así permanecieron durante unos segundos hasta que Isabel retiro su mano

-Bien es un gusto haber peleado contra ti…fue una gran experiencia

-Lo mismo digo… mmm espero que no sea la última vez

-igual espero lo mismo… hasta luego

-hasta la próxima…

Las dos se alejaron una de la otra, no pudiendo evitar mirarse por última vez de reojo y las dos haciéndose reverencia abandonaron la arena. Isabel, quien ya volvía a su rostro serio, cerro sus ojos para meditar lo sucedido.

"_parece ser que no será la ultima vez que nos veremos… tengo ese presentimiento…"_

Por su parte Tía no pudo evitar mostrar una sonrisa

"_jumm eso fue interesante, quizás ella… bien creo que mañana será un día de revelaciones…"_

Mientras tanto en las gradas, Daivis y compañía aplaudían enérgicamente, Kari tenía que admitirlo Isabel era excelente así que no pudo evitar reconocerle su desempeño.

-vaya tenías razón T.K.… Isabel es más de lo que aparenta…

-¿verdad que si?- T.K. no pudo evitar la alegría que irradiaba ante tal momento, cosa que para Kari no paso desapercibido- Te dije que ella era una chica que daría muchas sorpresas

-es cierto T.K., deberías de estar feliz, tu novia peleara tus batallas jajajajaja

-En parte tienes razón Daivis, pero no por que sienta algo por ella, lo único que me nace por ella es respeto y extrañamente orgullo, no mas, ya que amor… digamos que eso ya lo siento desde hace mucho tiempo…

Kari no pudo evitar voltearlo a ver, se sentía aliviada por que Isabel no parecía gustarle de la forma en que ella creía, pero tampoco pudo evitar la curiosidad ante las últimas palabras que dijo.

-ohh y se puede saber ¿que quisiste decir con eso?

-ya Daivis no provoques a T.K. mira que el será noble y todo lo que tu quieras… pero hazlo enojar y te demostrara que su segunda habilidad son las peleas… creeme lo supe cuando el se enfrento contra mi cuando era el emperador de los digimon y eso que yo soy cinta negra en karate

-emm bueno, así bueno no soy, y aun te pido disculpas Ken pero en ese momento no estaba bien…

-si lo se pero aun así es sorprendente que tengas esas habilidades, es como si hubieses nacido con eso.

-Es cierto T.K. además cuando estábamos en el digimundo parecías un guerrero muy valiente y de gran fuerza

-no es para tanto Cody…

-si es cierto, T.K. Era uno mas de nosotros…no entiendo por que tanta alabanza...

-jajaja Daivis esta celoso…

-ya deja de fastidiar Yolei

-no! Jajaja

Los chicos discutían, pero cuando vieron a Isabel querían acercarse a ella para felicitarla, sin embargo ella se dirigió directo a los casilleros de los baños de mujeres para ducharse y cambiarse, sin embargo…

-¿tu eres Takeru Takaishi?

El chico en cuestión se dio vuelta solo para sorprenderse de que era Tía la que se acercaba hacia el.

-¡ohh si tu eres Takeru! ¡Que alegría conocerte!-para sorpresa de todos e incluso para T.K. la chica se le encimo al rubio abrazándolo fuertemente y acercando su rostro hacia el - he esperado mucho por este momento

-¿ahh si?, ehmm… ¿como es que sabes mi nombre?

-ahh pues eso mi querido Takeru lo se por que vengo de unas vacaciones de Francia y mi familia se hicieron muy buenos amigos de tus abuelos, y ellos me han hablado mucho de ti y de tu hermano Matt y ¡moría por conocerlos!

Tanto T.K. como los demás no dijeron nada, Kari no pudo evitar lanzarle una mirada molesta a Tía ya que esta se acercaba a T.K. con mucha confianza, mirada que no paso desapercibida para la de cabellos púrpura, que con una sonrisa algo maliciosa dijo.

-ohh lo siento chica… ¿acaso Takeru es tu novio?

Todos se quedaron mudos, T.K. y Kari no pudieron evitar el rojo de sus mejillas, mientras que los demás vieron a los chicos en cuestión, Daivis, que con molestia en su rostro, intervino en el silencio incomodo

-¡claro que no loca, ellos no son nada, no digas tonterías!

-ahh bueno es que como vi que me miraba feo, supuse que era eso

-¡pues te equivocas!

-bueno…si es así… no hay problema en que se los robe por unos minutos ¿verdad? – Esa última palabra era dedicada a Kari, quien se quedo muda y no dijo palabra alguna- bueno como no hay objeciones nos retiramos, gusto en conocerlos ¡au revoir!

Y así la chica se llevo a T.K. sin que este o alguien pudiera decir algo, todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la actitud algo atrevida de la chica. Daivis se encontraba enojado por la forma en que Tía lo trato.

-¿Qué se cree esa? Que actitud tan arrogante.

-¡ja! miren nada mas quien habla de arrogancia…

-Ya Yolei ¿que no vez que este no es el momento para molestarlo?

-Lo siento Ken….

-me pregunto si T.K. estará bien…

-no te preocupes Kari, recuerda que T.K. es algo popular con las chicas… estoy seguro que sabrá lidiar con eso, además recuerda que es una conocida de sus abuelos de Francia.

-Si tienes razón Cody.

-Bueno chicos hay que ver los otros eventos aun quedan algunos- Ken tomo del brazo a Daivis quien aun estaba rabiando ante la actitud de Tía, los demás le siguieron dejando un poco atrás en su caminar a Yolei y Kari.

-Vamos Kari, no te preocupes, ya verás que T.K. no caerá ante esa…

-qu.. qu… que cosas dices Yolei

-vamos Kari… a mi no me engañas… tu estas enamorada de T.K.

-eee. Este yo…

-jajaja vamos soy tu mejor amiga así que puedes confiar en mi.

-si lo se… espero que T.K. se encuentre bien…

-ya veras que si, además tengo el presentimiento de que la persona de quien le ha hecho conocer el amor eres tu Kari así que no te desanimes.

-si… lo haré.

Kari con un leve sonrojo asintió y así todos se fueron a los eventos restantes, mientras que en las regaderas Isabel estaba dejándose bañar por el agua tibia que era expulsada de la regadera, manteniendo la vista hacia dicho objeto, meditaba lo sucedido.

"_ese encuentro con aquella chica, fue intenso… su presencia, su frialdad… parece que es digna de aquella mujer que trae el mal cada doscientos años… ¿será posible que sea ella?, si es así eso quiere decir que el receptáculo esta mas cerca de lo que pensé, pero… ¿Quién será?"_

Isabel cierra la regadera y toma una tolla blanca para secar y cubrir su cuerpo para salir de la ducha y quedar quieta por unos instantes.

"_no creo equivocarme… lo mas seguro es que sea ella"_

Mirando rápidamente a su alrededor, busca con la mirada algún movimiento:

-Patamon ¿estas ahí?- con voz baja llama a su digimon, quien sigilosamente se acerca a la chica- lo sabia estabas aquí

-ehh si pero… no mire nada ¿de acuerdo?

-jajaja no te preocupes eso lo se- volviendo a su seriedad le dirige una mirada seria a su compañero- creo que Tía aparenta mas de lo que es

-¿sospechas de ella?

-si ¿acaso no sentiste algo extraño?

- si pero igual no estoy seguro

-lo se será mejor investigar… y creo que para empezar debemos dirigirnos al digimundo

-¿Al digimundo?

-si lo mas seguro es que habrá desastres en tu mundo y lo usaran como cortina de humo para que ellos logren su objetivo, así que prepárate mañana iremos al digimundo.

- Bien que alegría volveré, y prometo que daré lo mejor de mi para ayudarte en proteger nuestros mundos.

-igual yo te prometo que daré mi mejor esfuerzo… parece ser que la legendaria batalla de los caballeros de la luz y la oscuridad esta por comenzar…

* * *

**Hola a todos!, bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo de hoy, ahora si no hay referencia cultural, o al menos no creo que se me haya pasado una vez mas jejeje mmm espero que mi narración de la pelea haya sido buena, al igual que a la posible nueva pretendiente de nuestro rubio menor consentido *0* jejeje si no les gusto me dicen aunque no cambiare jojojo, en el próximo cap. hablare un poco mas de T.K. *0* jeje en fin creo que eso es todo... muchas gracias a todos por tomarse el tiempo para leer y dejar sus rewies nos vemos la próxima semana sayo! n.n**


	6. La antesala

**Capítulo 5: La antesala**

Ya caía la noche, todos los niños elegidos estaban preparándose para la visita al digimundo, todos menos T.K. quien era preso por una muy "apegada" Tía, ella lo acompaño en sus compras para su visita del día de mañana.

-oye Takeru… ¿te puedo llamar T.K.? Es que es muy largo y difícil de pronunciar…

- si como gustes…

-¡bien!, mmm veo que has comprado mucho, ¿vas a salir algún lado?

-así es, iré a un día de campo con mis amigos.

-ohh ya veo… ¿iras al digimundo verdad?

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

- es fácil, no creo que todos ustedes aguanten tanto dulce y comida chatarra para ustedes solos, se que los digimons degustan de los dulces.

-¿a caso tu también tienes un digimon?

-así es mi querido T.K. , es solo que … - Tía baja su vista para ocultar sus ojos y cambia el tono de su voz como si este se le fuera a quebrar en llanto.- mi hermano… mi hermano se encuentra en un profundo sueño y mi digimon lo esta cuidando…

T.K. quedo dudoso, no se explicaba como es que ella tuviera tanta energía si tenia un problema de ese grado, además de que el sentía sus ojos eran siniestros, y sobre todo que le diga esas cosas a el, que apenas si se conocen.

-¿y por que estás aquí?

-por que las últimas palabras de mi hermano fue que encontrara a alguien quien lo ayude a despertar.

-¿Cómo fue eso?

-no lo se. Solo ocurrió un día en que el iba a realizar su sueño pero… de pronto cayo, desde entonces no ha despertado.

-¿y tus padres?

-somos huérfanos, ellos murieron hace mucho tiempo, hemos estado los dos solos, es por eso que le encargue a mi digimon que cuidara de el mientras yo investigo quien puede ayudarnos…

Tia se hecho a llorar en silencio y con la mirada hacia abajo, T.K. no pudo evitar sentir lástima por ella, el se decía a si mismo que probablemente esa sea la razón de su mirada, se acerco a la chica y puso una mano en su hombro como consolándola.

-Tía si hay algo en que te pueda ayudar, no dudes en avisarme te ayudare con gusto

-¿de verdad? ¿Pero si apenas me conoces?

- no te fijes en eso, además tu conoces a mis abuelos así que no veo problema alguno

- T.K. eres el chico con el corazón más puro que he visto en esta vida…

-jejeje tampoco es para tanto

T.K. no dijo nada mas por que se sintió algo apenado ante los comentarios de la chica, mientras que ella lo observaba con gran satisfacción, iban a continuar platicando hasta que en su caminar se toparon con Matt.

-¡T.K. hola! – Matt se acerco a su hermano mientras que miraba a la chica con un poco de cautela, la estudio detenidamente por unos segundos, sintió un leve escalofríos al ver sus ojos púrpura, pero ocultando su sentir, la saludo.

-Veo que estas acompañado…

- así es, permítanme presentarte a Tía, va en tu mismo grado Matt, solo que esta en una institución privada.

- ohh vaya… hola mucho gusto yo soy Matt .

-hola mucho gusto, al fin puedo verte de nuevo Matt

-¿eh? ¿De nuevo?, ¿a que te refieres? –pregunto Matt confuso… si tenia una sensación rara en ella y ese comentario lo puso un poco nervioso.

-jajajaja tranquilízate, seguro te puse nervioso… comprendo con tantas fans que has de tener por la fama de tu grupo, me imagino que a cada rato te acosan.

-ah…

-ya tranquilo te conozco Matt por foto ya que estuve un tiempo en Francia y bueno conocí a sus abuelos, ellos me contaron mucho de ti y de T.K.

Matt quedo confuso, hasta hace poco había hablado con su abuelo, pero no le menciono nada de la visita de Tía, suspiro para sus adentros llegando a la conclusión de que se le había olvidado mencionarla.

-ah vaya así que conoces al abuelo

-si te manda sus saludos, ya moría por conocerlos, sobre todo a T.K.

-¿T.K?

-si, es que digamos que el me recuerda a mi hermano menor

-ahh ya veo, ¿a caso no esta aquí contigo?

- Por el momento no, pero confío en que algún día este y les aseguro que lo conocerán- Tía sonreía aunque parecía que no transmitía sentimiento alguno, alzo la muñeca de su mano de izquierda y vio la hora en su reloj.- ohh no ya es tarde, muchas gracias T.K. por una excelente tarde.

-no agradezcas, además me ayudaste con algunas de mis compras.

-no fue nada, espero que se repita este día…

- ¿te parece si nos acompañas mañana al digimundo?

-T.K. ella no puede ir, no tiene un compañero digimon…

-claro que si lo tengo… es solo que, por el momento el me esta ayudando.

-ah… entonces si es así… serás invitada nuestra- Matt se mostró amable, pero en su interior aun le perturbaba un poco y la idea de que fuera al digimundo no fue de su total agrado, sin embargo fue educado con ella.- ¿te parece si mañana vienes a la escuela de T.K. para irnos todos juntos?

- jejeje me parece bien, Matt, T.k., gusto en conocerlos y gracias por su invitación, con gusto iré.

-Bien mañana nos vemos que descanses.

-claro T.k. ahí estaré, nos vemos chicos.

Y Tía se marchó, y una vez que se perdió ante la vista de los chicos, Matt se acercó a su hermano con gesto preocupado.

-T.K. ¿Cómo es que le hablas a esta chica?, ella es un poco siniestra…

- lo se hermano, pero me contó un poco de ella… y creo poder entender del por que esta así.

-Aun así… me gustaría que mantuvieras un poco de distancia.

-hermano creo que exageras.

-no es eso, es que me da la impresión de que ya la había visto antes…

-¿Qué?

-si… es raro, no puedo explicármelo, en fin, será mejor que también nos marchemos, se hace tarde y tengo que preparar algunas cosas para Gabumon.

-esta bien hermano, igual yo además mama no tarda en llamar y tengo que estar ahí para que no se preocupe.

-manadle mis saludos… T.K. cuídate… no se esa chica me perturbo un poco.

-como te dije son alucinaciones tuyas, pero no te preocupes me cuidare, ¡adiós!

Y así cada quien se retiro a sus respectivos hogares, T.K. por este fin de semana se quedaría solo, ya que su mamá salió fueras de la ciudad por su trabajo, en cierta forma el chico a veces disfrutaba de su soledad, aunque deseaba que Patamon estuviera con el. La noche cayó y las estrellas ya se mostraban en su máximo esplendor, la suave y cálida luz de la luna se hacia mas notorio en cuanto esta crecía, e iluminaba todo, dicha luz se lograba escabullir entre las cortinas delgadas del cuarto del portador de la esperanza quien yacía tranquilamente dormido en su lecho de sueño, un sueño que lo mantenía tranquilo, sin embargo conforme pasa el sueño todo se tornaba muy extraño para el rubio, ya que, en sus sueños, el se encontraba en un principio, en un hermoso campo lleno de flores y pastizales verdes, el clima era un poco fría, aun así la presencia del astro rey hacia que el viento gélido no causara mas efecto salvo el aire de frescura. El sentado con los ojos cerrados, disfrutaba de tan agradable ambiente, parecía como si el estuviera en el paraíso; sin embargo, el tiempo dio un giro inesperado, todo se tornó gris, relámpagos hacían acto de presencia por todos lados y de nuevo logro escuchar esos estruendorosos encuentros mortales, choques de espadas que despedían el sonido de grandes truenos, exclamaciones de guerra que transmitían el deseo de poder y sed de sangre, pero a su vez se lograban escuchar aquellas voces que clamaban el retorno de la paz y la preservación de la vida. Cuando T.K. escuchaba eso, sentía la gran necesidad de encontrarlos y ayudarles, el corría por todos lados, tratando de encontrar a alguien, ver indicios de aquellas personas que luchaban valientemente contra sus enemigos que amenazaban la vida. Su camino era gris no lograba dar con nadie, ni siquiera con las personas que amenazaban la tranquilidad que vio al inicio de su sueños; de pronto, todo sonido se detuvo y solo el silencio se hizo presente, T.K. de pronto se vio nervioso por ese ambiente de soledad, donde solo había oscuridad y el olor a muerte, sentía una gran angustia por aquellos que luchaban incesantes por proteger lo que mas querían, aún así camino para ver si lograba encontrar a alguien, sin éxito alguno, camino mucho tiempo, como si hubiesen sido años, y conforme caminaba, el corazón se le oprimía, el pensaba que su soledad lo estaba consumiendo, ya que a pesar de que lograba sentir a muchas personas, el se sentía que lo alejaban, como si lo tratasen de evadir. Cansado de tanto caminar, cae de rodillas para tomar unos leves respiros, con la mirada hacia el suelo oscuro, logra percibir otra presencia que inmediatamente le hace sentir un escalofríos, su desesperación se hizo mas grande y por inercia encogió todo su cuerpo en posición fetal, como tratando de aliviar un dolor, de pronto sintió que su corazón le era arrancado por otra persona mas, alzó la mirada y lo único que pudo divisar fue una silueta negra, no se lograba ver la verdadera forma de su ser, pero si trasmitía esa sensación de muerte, odio y rencor, una oscuridad inmensa, oscuridad que dejo turbado al portador de la esperanza, aquella sombra indefinida parecía tomar del corazón de T.K. como si quisiera apoderarse totalmente de el, sin embargo cuando el joven rubio sintió que la vida se le escapaba, una luz platina se hizo presente, la sombra en cuanto fue tocada por dicha luz, se retiro rápidamente y desapareció, mientras que T.K. poco a poco recuperaba el aliento, la luz platina lo reconfortaba y le devolvía fuerza, miro el origen de esa luz para buscar al ser que lo salvo, pero no tuvo éxito alguno, cuando se rindió en la búsqueda de su salvador, logro escuchar la voz de un hombre:

_-**"ya han pasado mas de dos siglos… el retorno de la batalla de la vida y la muerte deberá comenzar, sin embargo, las memorias fueron olvidadas, incluso por aquellos que juraron poner fin a la lucha milenaria…"**_

T.K. se puso de pie al escuchar esa voz no lograba comprender lo que quería decir y en un intento por hablar la luz se hizo mas fuerte llegándolo a cegarlo por unos momentos, mientras que la voz continuaba.:

_-"**la respuesta esta en los latidos del corazón, en el símbolo de la última batalla yace el corazón puro de aquel que murió y sacrifico su memoria para la batalla final…"**_

T.K. en su frustración solo logra exclamar:

-¡¿Quién eres? ¡¿Por qué me persiguen? ¡Muéstrate!

_-**"la salvación del futuro será el pasado… los nobles nunca dejaron solo al único ser que vive y muere sin conocer el verdadero sentimiento…"**_

Y la voz desapareció ante un aumento de luz, T.K. de pronto sintió calor y despertó de su caótico sueño.

Aun con la respiración entrecortada, no pudo evitar levantarse rápidamente para dirigirse a la ventana y abrirla, se sentía realmente agotado era como si en verdad le hubiesen lastimado el corazón y esa presencia de oscuridad… le recordaba mucho a ese digimon del mundo de la oscuridad, quien le quito frente a su ojos la vida de Angemon, ser que le mostró la oscuridad, pero aún así, sentía que esa oscuridad era mucho mas intensa que la de Devimon. Ya sin poder lograr conciliar el sueño, decidió darse una ducha y prepararse para su visita el digimundo.

Las horas transcurrieron y cuando el sol estaba por emitir sus primeros indicios de su presencia, Isabel se preparaba para ir al digimundo en compañía de su digimon.

-Patamon, ¿estas listo? Ya es hora de irnos

-¡claro! Ya llevo todo,- el pequeño digimon alado lucía muy entusiasmado, sentimiento que logro contagiar a Isabel.- ¿crees que logremos averiguar algo?

-si tengo el presentimiento que si… seguro ellos aparecerán, usaran a los digimons como carnada, si aparece esa chica a la que me enfrente… entonces atacaremos y así evitaremos la destrucción que se avecina.

-¡ten por seguro que peleare y daré mi mejor esfuerzo!

-lo se y muchas gracias- La chica abrazo calidamente a su compañero y tomo de su digivice que era de color blanco con dolores azules tal como el color del símbolo de su familia. – bien amigo es momento de irnos.

-¡si! ¡Protegeremos nuestros mundos!

-así será… ¡puerta al digimundo ábrete! - la chica dirigió su digivice a su computadora y exclamando ordena abrir la puerta al digimundo.

Mientras que la zona oscura del digimundo Tisífona se encontraba en un palacio de tonos oscuros que daba un aspecto tétrico, aun mantenía su identidad oculta ante todos sus subordinados incluso para LadyDevimon. La mujer se postraba en una silla como si se tratase de un trono y a su lado se encontraba LadyDevimon y frente de ellas un sequito de digimons provenientes del mundo de las tinieblas, tales como lo son Skullsatamon, MarinDevimon, Daemon, Phantomon, Cerberumon, SkullGreymon, Kimeramon, entre otros.

-Tisífona, tal como lo pediste, he reunido a los digimons del mundo de la oscuridad, todos han jurado lealtad a ti y al señor.

- Eres muy eficiente LadyDevimon- Tisífona se levanta del trono y da tres pasos cortos para ponerse frente de los digimons oscuros. – ¡Sean bienvenidos!, me da gusto que hayan respondido a mi llamado, mi señor se los recompensara cuando su despertar este completado. Ustedes que fueron confinados a ese mundo yo les brindo la oportunidad de vengarse contra aquellos que los confinaron, los niños elegidos y esos dioses que custodian este mundo serán derrotados por la propia mano de mi señor si ustedes juran ante mi fidelidad.

Los digimons oscuros respondieron ante una exclamación de batalla, todos estaban dispuestos a obtener su venganza contra los niños elegidos y todo el digimundo.

-Tisífona, se que esos niños vendrán hoy, ¿quieres que hagamos algo al respecto?

-tu no, y ninguno de ellos tampoco, lo que necesito es que controlen algunos digimons solo para darles la bienvenida, tengo entendido que llegaran a una isla llamada File ¿no es así?

-si ¿Por qué tanto interés?

-por que necesitare de uno de los tres representares mas temidos de los digimons de la oscuridad, supongo que sabrás de quienes hablo ¿no?

-creo saber… no me digas que en File quieres revivir a…

-así es, así que atenta a mis órdenes, tengo un plan para traerlos de vuelta… ahh y otra cosa, por el momento no quiero que eliminen a los niños…

-pero ¿no vas a cumplir con tu palabra?

-claro que si, es solo que hay una chica que quizás esta atenta a mis movimientos, necesito a esos niños hasta que mi señor reviva además son necesarios para mis planes futuros, por lo demás podrán hacer lo que quieran.

-Bien, se hará lo que tú digas…

* * *

Hola a todos! jeje hoy actualizo en la madrugada! es que no podia dormir y mejor me puse a escribir jojojo y ps bueno que tal esos sueños tan fantaseosos (en el buen sentido XD) de T.K.? espero que mi narrativa sea buena ... o al menos entendible jejeje , bueno ya a partir de aqui habra un poco de acción... jmm es dificl narrar lo que tengo en mente ufff es cansado pero vale la pena n.n, creo que quizas ya di pistas de como va el rumbo de mi historia jejeje pero bueno espero que sea de su agrado, y ps otra vez ninguna referencia cultural, ( eso espero jejeje) muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer y por sus comentarios! n.n, espero poder subir otro cap el jueves o viernes o si no hasta la proxima semana gracias por sus visitas ciao! n.n


	7. El día de campo

**Capitulo 6: El día de campo.**

El día y la hora llegaron, poco a poco los niños elegidos de ambas generaciones fueron llegando al lugar de cita para emprender

una vez mas su viaje el digimundo. Los primeros en llegar fueron Izzy, Yolei, Cody y Ken quienes hicieron los preparativos en el salón de computo, después llegaron Sora, Tai, Daivis, y Kari, todos reflejaban en sus rostros mucha alegría ya que verían de nuevo a sus amigos. Kari, inmediatamente fijo su mirada por todos lados en busca de su amigo y finalmente pregunto por el joven rubio quien aún no llegaba.

-oigan, ¿T.K. no ha llegado?

- aun no- contesto Yoeli- Cody y yo fuimos a su departamento, pero ya no había nadie, supongo que fue por Matt ya que el tampoco ha llegado.

-ufff seguro ese holgazán apenas a de estar despertando….

-¿a quien llamas holgazán Tai?- Intervino Matt que cruza la entrada junto con T.K. con fingida molestia- que yo sepa tu eres el rey de la holgazanería, es un milagro que te levantaras

-y aquí vamos de nuevo… - Sora se dirigió al portador de la amistad y le da un beso- nos hiciste esperar

-lo se y lo siento, pero ya llegamos- corresponde el chico con un beso y un abrazo.

Los chicos seguían discutiendo y burlándose de Matt y de Tai, quienes se molestaban mutuamente entre bromas un poco pesadas, T.K. se acerca a Kari y a los demás para saludarlos.

-Hola chicos, me alegra mucho que estén todos aquí

-Hola T.K. , Yolei y los demás me han contado que este puede ser tu año… me imagino que ya estaras muy bien preparado para tu próximo año escolar

-asi es Izzy aunque aun no tengo nada definido

T.K. sonreía pero Kari podía notar algo extraño en el, su rostro le parecía muy cansado, agotado, además de que en sus ojos azules se veían un poco apagados, justo cuando la portadora de la luz iba a preguntarle lo que le sucedía una voz conocida interrumpe abruptamente.

-¡T.K. Hola!, lamento mucho el retraso… veo que llegue justo a tiempo…

Tía aparece en escena, vistiendo un vestido del color verde pistache que le llegaba un poco arriba de sus rodillas y de bajo de sus faldas llevaba un pantalón verde oscuro que le llegaba por encima de su talón, calzaba solo unas sandalias blancas, su cabello púrpura estaba sujeto por un listo del mismo color que de su vestido y llevaba consigo una mochila de color amarillo pálido.

-Hola Tía, no te preocupes apenas iba a mencionar a los chicos que vendrías- T.K. se acercó con una amable sonrisa- ven, te presento a los demás.

Tía se acerco encogiéndose de hombros y se presento ante el resto del grupo.

-Hola mucho gusto yo soy Tía… espero que no moleste mucho…

Los chicos que ya conocían a Tía solo saludaron con voz un poco seria, pero para Izzy, Tai y Sora les sorprendió la llegada de la chica.

-Hola mucho gusto soy Sora. –La portadora del amor fue la primera que se acercó a la chica y le ofreció la mano en señal de saludo- vaya no esperaba que alguien mas viniera.

-ah… si es que es de ultima hora me uní… aunque no avise al resto. – Tía le estrecho la mano- espero que nos lo pasemos genial en este día.

Sora sintió unos leves escalofríos al tener contacto con Tía, su instinto le advertía que la chica era más de lo que aparentaba. Sora apartó su mano de ella de forma disimulada y se alejo esbozándole una sonrisa y sin decir nada mas se dirigió hacia Matt, acto que despertó curiosidad en Tía.

-ohh ¿podrá ser que tu seas la novia de Matt?...

-¿eh? … ¿Cómo sabes eso?

-es que lo se por que conozco a los abuelos de Matt y T.K. soy amiga de ellos

-eso quiere decir que vienes del extranjero

-¡así es!

Yolei al ver que no a todos les cayó muy bien la presencia de Tía interviene

-Tía… ¿tú también eres una de los niños elegidos?

- si, es solo que mi digimon no puede venir… el me esta ayudando a cuidar a mi hermano que esta solo durmiendo en casa por una… enfermedad.

- ¿y como es que lo dejas solo?, ¿no es algo cruel dejar a tu hermano y a tu digimon así cuando tu vienes así como si nada pasara? – Intervino Kari, quien al escuchar la palabra hermano dormido, enfermo y solo en casa, no dudo en recriminar tal injusticia.

-Lo se… quizás así a simple vista sea cruel… pero… - cambiando su rostro alegre por uno afligido por la tristeza, cambia el tono de su voz- tengo que cumplir una promesa que le hice, por eso es que quiero ir al digimundo, llevarle cada detalle de ese mundo para que el vea lo increíble que es y pueda un día visitarlo, por eso mi digimon me pidió que viniera yo sola para que en persona pueda mostrarle estas maravillas…

Kari no pudo articular palabra alguna, aunque Tía le parecía una persona frívola, llego a la conclusión de que probablemente su actitud sea así por la situación de su hermano. Tai pudo entender a lo que se refería Tía y se le acercó.

-Perdona a mi hermana, actuó impulsivamente, - el chico se acerca a Tía para estrecharle la mano- mucho gusto yo soy Tai el hermano mayor de Kari

-Mucho gusto Tai- Tía estrecha la mano del chico, y al parecer es el único que no logra percibir algo en la chica- jejeje es gracioso, nuestros nombres son parecidos ¿no lo crees?

-jajaja es cierto no me había fijado en eso

-Eso es por que eres despistado Tai… - Intervino Izzy para luego dar paso a su presentación- Hola mucho gusto yo soy Izzy, se bienvenida.

- Muchas gracias Izzy- Tía no le ofreció la mano puesto que el portador del conocimiento llevaba algunos aparatos electrónicos en mano- vaya... veo que vienes muy equipado.

-si, a pesar de que el digimundo esta en paz, aun me interesa estudiar cada detalle y cada acontecimiento que pasa, a eso dedico gran parte de mi tiempo

-vaya… interesante…

Yolei, quien a pesar de conocer un poco la situación de Tía, aun no le caía en gracia la presencia de la chica, por lo que optó por acelerar un poco las cosas.

-Bien chicos, se van a quedar ahí o nos vamos ya, el tiempo corre.

-Ya Yolei aun tenemos tiempo

-Lo se Ken, es solo que quiero ir ya

- bien entonces ya abre la puerta

- ¡genial! , ¿Ya están listos todos?

Los chicos exclamaron con un fuerte "si" y Yolei dio paso para activar el portal del digimundo.

-¡Puerta al digimundo ábrete!

Y así los chicos emprendieron su viaje al digimundo. Mientras que en el digimundo, Isabel y Patamon, estaban en la isla File. Los dos estaban en la cima de un risco donde podían tener una visión de gran parte de la isla, observando a detalle cualquier movimiento.

-Oye Isabel, ¿aun no vez nada?

-no… todo esta tranquilo, quizás aun están planeando algo, lo mas probable es que nos quedemos por lo menos este fin de semana.

- bueno creo que si no vemos nada por aquí, será mejor bajar y revisar.

- Si, ya hemos perdido mucho tiempo aquí.

Isabel y Patamon bajaron del risco para ver si podían encontrar algo mas en el bosque, mientras que en la cima de la montaña de la isla File una sombra apareció y se escabullo entre las rocosas de unas ruinas que estaban en dicho lugar. Por otra parte, los niños elegidos llegaron al digimundo, para ser mas precisos en la playa de la isla File, Tai y los demás elegidos de la primera generación, no pudieron evitar sentirse nostálgicos, ya que en esta isla fue donde llegaron por primera vez hace ya tanto tiempo.

-ahh! Que recuerdos me vienen a la mente… aquí fue donde todo inicio… - Tai estiraba los brazos con un rostro feliz y sereno a la vez, dirigiendo su vista hacia un pasado que solo el deslumbraba en su mente.- es bueno saber que ahora las circunstancias son diferentes.

- Es cierto- Sora se le unió con una cálida sonrisa y señala con su dedo de su mano derecha el risco que da hacia el mar- recuerdo que cuando llegamos aquí caímos y dimos en las orillas del río y luego fuimos a parar aquí…

- Cierto… tantas cosas pasaron y en un solo día… -Matt se les unió también fijando su mirada hacia un recuerdo del pasado.

Todos quedaron en un breve silencio, silencio que fue interrumpida por una voz ronca.

-es cierto además fue aquí donde por primera vez digievolucione a Greymon…

Todos voltearon hacia la dirección de donde provenía la voz, Los elegidos, excepto por Tía salieron corriendo felices al ver a sus amigos digimon que aparecieron de lado opuesto a la de los niños.

-¡ohh Agumon que alegría verte amigo!

- ¡Tai veo que ya eres mas grande!... ¿me trajiste mis bocadillos verdad?

-jmm tu solo piensan en comer verdad…

-¡Gabumon!, ¡que alegría verte!

- ¡a mí también Matt!

Y así los demás fueron saludando a sus respectivos compañeros digimon, el ambiente era solo de gran felicidad, todos reflejaban en sus rostros una gran alegría, Tía al ver que ya era casi ignorada, cascarreo como dando señal de que ella aun estaba ahí. Todos voltearon y los digimons presentes tornaron sus rostros de alegría a confusión. T.K. fue quien se dirigió a Tia para hacer la debida presentación.

-Amigos, les quiero presentar a una nueva amiga, ella es Tía y al igual que nosotros, también es una de los niños elegidos.

-¡Hola!- todos los digimons saludaron a la vez, observaron a la chica con curiosidad y aunque mas de alguno noto algo raro en ella, ( Agumon y Veemon fueron los únicos que la vieron normal) la saludaron con cortesía.

-Hola, mucho gusto en conocerlos… vaya es impresionante se ven que tienen gran potencial, veo que en el pasado han superado muchos obstáculos.

- Así es, mira te presento individualmente, Agumon es el digimon de Tai, Piyomon es de Sora, Gabumon es el digimon de mi hermano, Tentomon es de Izzy, Hawckmon es de Yolei, Wormon es de Ken, Armadillomon es de Cody, Veemon es de Daivis, Gatomon es de Kari y este amiguito que tengo en brazos es Patamon, mi compañero Digimon, aun faltan Mimi con su Palmon y el superior Joe con Gomamon, solo que ellos no pudieron venir puesto que están en el extranjero.

Tía se quedo mirando por unos segundos a todos los niños con sus respectivos digimons dirigiendo su última mirada a Patamon y Gatomon.

-Vaya… interesante, puedo ver que tu digimon y el de Kari son similares…

-¿Cómo sabes eso?- intervino Gatomon, quien le dirigía una mirada seria a la chica- ¿a caso conoces mucho de digimons?

-¿eh? No, es solo que ustedes dos parecen como si pertenecieran a algo muy distinto, no lo se esa es la impresión que me da… además mi digimon se parece mucho a ti.

Todos se sorprendieron ante el comentario de Tía quien aun se encontraba observando más a Gatomon y a Patamon.

-¿Cómo se llama tu digimon?- pregunto Patamon.

-ahh mi Digimon se llama Nyaromon, aunque en un principio era Snowbotamon, pero logro hacerse mas fuerte y digievoluciono en Nyaromon.

-Ya veo..., es por eso que notas a Gatomon y a Patamon diferentes a los demás, ya que tu digimon es un digimon en etapa bebe que pertenece a los digimons con los poderes sagrados tal como Gatomon y Patamon.- Intervino Izzy dando su conclusión.

-Ósea que tendrás un digimon fuerte como la de Kari y T.K. – comento Tai alegremente- será interesante ver más ángeles digimon.

-Con que ángeles…

-y dinos Tía… ¿por que tu digimon no esta?

-ah es que mi hermano esta con el… es por eso que vine sola… pero pronto mi hermano y mi digimon vendrán y los conocerán Veemon.

- bueno si como sea, perdón por interrumpir pero… - el estomago de Daivis gruñe- ya hace hambre así que ya hay que comer.

Todos los presentes, rompieron en risas ante el comentario de Daivis, y así se prepararon para un día tranquilo. Tía conversaba con cada uno de los presentes, poniendo mucha atención a todo lo que estos le decían, T.K. se retiro por un momento seguido por Patamon, llegaron a un árbol y el rubio se recostó sobre este, Patamon lo observo preocupado y le pregunto:

-T.K., ¿sucede algo?

-no es nada Patamon… es solo que, no he dormido bien en estos días, solo estoy cansado.

-¿hay algo que te perturba?

-no es nada, solo que hay mucha tarea y pues me desvelo- respondió con una sonrisa, aunque no le agradaba el tener que mentirle, pero todo sea por no preocupar a su amigo, dirigió su vista hacia la cima de la montaña de la isla File y lo miro por un largo tiempo.

-Patamon, recuerdas aquel sitio… ¿verdad?

-si, lo recuerdo, pero no te atormentes con esas cosas T.K.

- ufff, tienes razón, eso fue el pasado… - T.K. dio un ultimo suspiro y se levantó- bien Patamon, hay que regresar, no quiero preocupar a los demás.

-claro

Los dos se fueron, pero en el pie de la montaña se encontraba un Meramon junto con un Gotsumon quienes estaban pasando cuando una sombra los ataco por detrás y les insertó una semilla negra que emitía una luz púrpura, en cuanto la luz se extendió en todo el cuerpo, los digimons se tornaron salvajes y comenzaron a destruir todo lo que estaba a su paso, mientras la sombra les ordenaba.

-¡Vayan y denle la bienvenida a esos niños, háganles saber que su derrota esta cerca jajaja!

Tanto Gotsumon como Meramon, estaban fuera de control, sus ojos solo despedían el brillo púrpura de dicha semilla, y su poder destructivo era totalmente imparable. El caos se hizo presente, Isabel y su Patamon se dieron cuenta del disturbio y se dirigían lo más rápido que podían a dicho lugar.

-¡Ya han comenzado Patamon, hay que darnos prisa y capturar a ese digimon para que nos de información!

-¡si a la orden!

- ¡Mantente alerta, por el momento no digievolucionaras, no quiero que se percaten de nuestra presencia!

-¡entendido!

Los niños que estaban en su día de campo, también se percataron del desastre que había al pide de la montaña.

-¡Chicos, hay que ir rápido a ese lugar, algo esta ocurriendo!- Exclamo Tai- ¿Qué rayos esta pasando? ¿Será una pelea entre digimons?

-Hay que ir a averiguarlo- intervino Daivis- ¿listo Veemon?

-¡listo!

- ¡bien chicos veámonos!

Todos asintieron, T.K. dudo un poco ya que Tía no tenía a su digimon con ella.

-Tía, sera mejor que te quedes aquí puede ser peligroso.

-no T.K. yo también voy, prometo no estorbarles, pero quiero ir…

T.K. observo a la chica, quien demostraba en su mirada que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, T.K. suspiró y asintió con la cabeza, los dos siguieron al resto para ir al lugar del desastre, mientras que en la cima de la montaña, la sombra observaba cada movimiento de los niños elegidos.

-jajajaja!, ahora si comenzara nuestro primer paso hacia nuestra venganza, buscare a uno de los digimons que sellaron en este lugar y conocerán el dolor que nosotros padecimos confinados en el mar del mundo de la oscuridad…

* * *

Hola a todos! ps me alegra saber que si pude subir dos caps en esta semana wiii! *0* jejeje en fin muchas gracias por los Rwviews eso me motiva mas para seguir *0* jejeje prometo que ire leyendo poco a poco los fisc de ustedes solo dejen que el trabajo me de un respiro... aunque en esta semana tuve mucho y aun asi escribi estos dos caps y he llegado a la conclusion de que trabajo mejor bajo presion XD ejem pero bueno, volviendo al fic, que tal les parecio?, mm no se a mi no me termino por convencer... no soy buena para narrar a muchos personajes a la vez XD por eso de momento exclui a Mimi y a Joe con sus digimons por este cap... pero no se preocupen si los pondre, en este tampoco hay referencias culturales pero pronto habra mas jejeje, en el proximo cap, habra mucha accion y creo que sera el cap mas largo que he escribido hasta ahora jejeje es que con la musica que escucho para inspirarme ni me doy cuenta cuanto he escribido en un solo cap XP en fin, en la proxima habra batalla y apareceran los malos que seran muy malos jojojo en fin me despido nos vemos la prox semana y muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer y dejar reviews sayo! n.n


	8. La Heralda del nuevo enemigo

**Capitulo 7: La heraldo del nuevo enemigo**.

Gotsumon y Meramon, destruían todo a su paso, sin importarles que hubiera algún Digimon en su camino, muchos fueron desapareciendo, y los que les hacían frente, eran eliminados con suma facilidad, incluso digimons como Centarumon fueron derrotados fácilmente por estos digimons de aparente fuerza menor que el. El lugar estaba desolado, los dos digimons aun estaban descontrolados, irradiaban una fuerza tremenda y eran rodeados por el aura púrpura que parecía ser que influía en el carácter de ellos dos. Los niños que estaban en su día de campo llegaron tan rápido como les fue posible, observaron el desastre que provocaron los digimons salvajes y sin perder tiempo Tai dispuso a Agumon para que les hiciera frente.

-¡Agumon, prepárate! Tenemos que usar tu poder

-¡claro Tai!

Tai sacando de su bolsillo su digivice mira a sus amigos lanzándoles una mirada significativa, mirada a la que Daivis y los demás responden.

-¡Entendido Tai!, ¿listo Veemon?

-¡si Daivis!

-¡¿Chicos?

Los aludidos sacaron sus Digivices y con una mirada de valor respondieron al unísono.

-¡Estamos listos!

Los digivices comenzaron a resplandecer, Tía observaba fijamente todo lo que sucedía, sobre todo cuando los Digivices comenzaron a brindar brillo a los digimons de Tai y compañía, pero solo Kari y T.K. fueron los únicos que no hicieron resplandecer a sus digimons, cosa que despertó curiosidad en Tía, aun así ella fijaba la vista hacia los digimons.

-¡Agumon digivol a...! ¡Greymon!

-¡Gabumon digivol a…! ¡Garurumon!

-¡Piyomon digivol a…! ¡Birdramon!

-¡Tentomon digivol a…! ¡Kabuterimon!

-¡Veemon digivol a…! ¡X-Veemon!

-¡Hawckmon digivol a…! ¡Aquilamon!

-¡Armadillomon digivol a…! ¡Anquilomon!

-¡Wormon digivol a…! ¡Stingmon!

La luz de la digievolución se disipó, Tía no mostraba sorpresa alguna, solo se limitaba a seguir observando cada movimiento de todos los presentes, mientras que en la cima de la montaña, el ser encapuchado se percató de la reciente digievolucion de los digimons elegidos.

-¡vaya! Al fin comienza la diversión, por ahora no podré verlo ya que tengo que encontrar el sello que dejó aquel digimon que confino a uno de los grandes de la oscuridad y entregárselo a la señora LadyDevimon.

La batalla entre los digimons se hizo presente, Gotsumon y Meramon parecían mas hostiles ante la presencia de los niños elegidos, en sus ojos se podía ver la furia que emanaba de ellos, la feroz batalla deja grandes daños en el ambiente y no solo eso, si no que a los digimons de los elegidos les costaba mucho trabajo hacerles frente.

-¡¿que rayos te pasa Greymon? ¡No te des por vencido!

-¡lo se Tai… es solo que ellos tienen una fuerza descomunal… ellos no tenían esa fuerza

Tanto Greymon como los demás, estaban esforzándose mucho para dos digimons que se encontraban al mismo nivel de poder que ellos, pero entre mas frente se les hacía, su poder iba creciendo.

-¡Izzy! ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Sora se dirigió al portador de conocimiento, reflejando en sus ojos una gran preocupación- Meramon y Gotsumon son del mismo nivel que Birdramon y los demás

Izzy no respondía ya que se concentraba al cien por ciento en su computadora, los minutos pasaban, y Gotsumon y Meramon, parecían hacerse más fuertes. Izzy buscó en su base de datos, mas nada encontró.

-Lo siento chicos, no me aparece nada en la base de datos, los escanee pero nada aparece.

-¡¿Qué? –Matt se acercó enfurecido hacia Izzy- ¿Cómo es posible que no haya nada?, ¡nuestros digimons están siendo derrotados!

-¡Vamos X-Veemon no te rindas!- exclamaba Daivis- ¡esos enemigos no son nada!

-Daivis, Tai, intentemos atacar todos juntos- sugirió Ken- hay que acorralarlos a los dos y atacar con todo-

Todos asintieron, y los digimons poco a poco fueron acorralándolos al pie de la montaña, y una vez que los dejaron sin salida todos se dispusieron a atacar.

-¡Mega flama!

-¡Aullido Explosivo!

-¡Meteoros Fugaces!

-¡Electroshock!

-¡X-láser!

-¡Aros explosivos!

-¡Martillo de cola!

-¡Ataque de aguijón!

El ataque fue directo, tanto los niños como sus digimons esperaban que el plan diera resultado… pero fue todo lo contrario, la nube de polvo, producto de tan poderosa ofensiva, se fue disipando poco a poco, solo para que ver que Gotsumon y Meramon aun seguían de pie y sin rasguño alguno, el único cambio que vieron en ellos fue el resplandor púrpura de sus ojos que irradiaban una furia tremenda y que inmediatamente respondieron con sus mejores ataques.

-¡Terremoto!

-¡Bomba Magma!

Las técnicas de los digimons salvajes llegaron hacia los digimons elegidos dejándolos heridos debido a la tremenda fuerza que poseían, Tai y compañía no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ¿Cómo era posible que un solo Gotsumon y un solo Meramon pudieran hacer tanto daño a sus digimons?. Todos observaban en silencio el desastre que estaba frente a sus ojos, los digimons no pudieron soportar más y perdieron sus fuerzas, volviendo así a su etapa anterior. Los niños corrieron a auxiliar a sus compañeros reflejando en sus ojos la angustia que los invadía.

-¡¿Agumon estas bien?

-Tai… lo siento…

-So..Sora… deben huir… ellos son muy fuertes… mas de lo normal

-¿Qué cosa dices?

-Es cierto… Ken… chicos… deben huir.

-¡No los dejaremos!- exclamo Daivis,- ¡Haremos la digievolucion DNA si es necesario, pero no debemos permitir que ellos se salgan con la suya!

-es cierto aun tenemos ese recurso- intervino Kari- quizás no podamos digievolucinar a la forma Ultra, pero creo que con la digievolución DNA será suficiente.

-Gatomon tiene fuerza suficiente para hacer la digievolucion DNA Kari, pero Hawckmon no- replico Izzy- ninguno de nuestros digimons tiene la fuerza necesaria hacer otra digievolución.

Todos guardaron silencio, Izzy tenia razón, ahora estaban a la espera de que les llegara una respuesta, pero no había mucho tiempo, Gotsumon y Meramon se acercaban hacia ellos dispuestos a atacarlos a todos. Tía mantenía un rostro inescrutable, no expresaba sentimiento alguno, solo miraba el paisaje que tenia ante sus ojos posando su ultima mirada a los digimons salvajes.

- Si mi digimon estuviera aquí… evolucionaría y sin duda alguna podríamos vencer

-No tienes que lamentarte- contesto Matt- aunque estuviera tu digimon no podríamos hacer nada… estos digimons pareciera como si fueran dominados por su ira.

La última palabra que mencionó Matt, pareció tocar alguna fibra nerviosa en T.K. , quien hasta ahora solo permanecía callado e inerte, Patamon se percató del repentino cambio de su compañero y dirigió su vista a el.

-T.K. ¿Sucede algo?

T.K. no respondía, todos lo miraban confusos, el parecía fijar su mirada ante los digimons salvajes, pero a la vez, como si fijara su vista hacia otro lugar de su pensamiento… pasaron algunos segundos y al fin respondió.

-Oscuridad…

T.K. fijo mas su mirada ante los digimons que estaban aun más cerca de ellos, Patamon hizo lo mismo y comprendió lo que T.K. quería decir.

-¡es cierto!, es lo mismo que paso con Devimon, algo los esta controlando y les esta dando fuerza

-¡eso puede ser!- apoyo Sora- Devimon usaba los engranes negro para manipular a los digimons y si el quería les daba fuerza.

Para todos los niños de la primera generación, parecía encajar la recién deducción, Kari, no comprendía muy bien lo que querían decir, y Daivis y los demás no lograban comprender. Tía miro de reojo a un T.K. completamente diferente, ya que podía ver en sus ojos un sentimiento de recelo, venganza, odio. Kari también se percató de dicho cambió ya que ella sabía bien los sentimientos de T.K. en cuanto al tema de la oscuridad, oscuridad que ella conocía. El portador de la esperanza camino para encarar a los digimons manipulados e inmediatamente fue seguido por Patamon, Matt al ver que su hermano se dirigía hacia los enemigos se alarmo.

-T.K. ¿Qué haces? ¡Regresa!

-¡T.K.! – Grito Kari- ¡es peligroso! ¡No te acerques!

Los exclamos no hicieron efecto, T.K. estaba totalmente decidido a enfrentarse, Daivis y Ken lo trataron de detener pero el rubio les mostró un rostro frío que paralizo a los chicos, Patamon se preocupó aun mas por el comportamiento que mostraba su compañero, pero al menos estaba un poco aliviado de que al menos a el no lo alejara. Tía por fin mostró un rostro admirado y lleno de total curiosidad.

-¿T.K? … ¿Por qué cambio así?

-¿Por qué T.K. conoce bien a la oscuridad- respondió Kari con un tono triste en su voz- el se ha enfrentado varias veces al poder de la oscuridad…

Tía quedó en silencio por unos segundos, mientras acomodaba sus ideas y al final solo pudo decir para sus adentros.

"_el es una persona pura que ha vivido en la oscuridad…"_

T.K. quedo cerca de Gotsumon y Meramon, que lo miraban iracundos, mientras que el rubio sacaba su digivice y exclama.

-¡Patamon, es el momento de digievolucionar!

-¡si!

Y así la luz de la digievolución cubrió al digimon mencionado.

-¡Patamon digivols a… Angemon!

Un hermoso ángel de seis alas, con una manta azul que rodeaba su pierna derecha y brazo izquierdo y sosteniendo en su mano derecha un báculo dorado, se hizo presente, Tía quedo maravillada ante la presencia de dicho digimon, ya que a su pensar, era magnifico que T.K. pudiera hacer que su digimon cambiara a tal maravillosa forma mientras que de el emitía un sentimiento oscuro. T.K. aun sin cambiar la fría mirada de sus ojos ordeno a Angemon a pelear.

-¡Angemon!, ¡no podemos permitir que se repita la historia, haz todo lo posible por liberarlos!

Angemon asintió con el rostro y se enfrento a los digimons salvajes, el ángel era hábil, podía esquivar los ataques de sus enemigos, todos los presentes podían ver que aun tenían oportunidad de ganar ante tal demostración de agilidad y destreza por parte del ser alado. Mientras que dicho digimon buscaba el origen de dicho mal, observaba cada detalle hasta que en la nuca de los dos digimons encontró una semilla que se sostenía con raíces púrpuras al cuerpo de los digimons. Al lograr divisarlos, hace desaparecer su báculo dorado concentrando el brillo de este en su puño derecho y así poder ejecutar su ataque.

-¡Golpe de Fe!

El poderoso rayo dorado se dirige a gran velocidad a dichas semillas sin dar tiempo a los digimons manipulados a defenderse y al momento del contacto, las semillas son destruidas en su totalidad, dejando a Meramon y Gotsumon inconscientes en el suelo. Los niños dieron un grito de júbilo ante la victoria de Angemon, Tía solo miraba con satisfacción a T.K., quien tenia un rostro serio, pero ya no reflejaba en el la frialdad de antes, Kari estaba feliz, pero no pudo evitar mirar preocupada a su rubio amigo, ya que sabía bien que el era otro en cuanto se tocaba el tema de la oscuridad. Angemon volvió a ser Patamon y se dirigió hacia T.K.

-¡T.K. lo logramos!-

-si lo hiciste muy bien- respondió sonriente aunque aun algo serio- muchas gracias Patamon nos has salvado

Los demás se fueron acercando para felicitar a T.K. y Patamon, T.K. decidió mostrar ya un rostro mas sereno y compartir la alegría con sus compañeros.

-Hermano, una vez más nos has salvado… tal como en esa ocasión

-Es cierto, y a pesar de que es un recuerdo muy doloroso, aun te estamos agradecidos por aquella y por esta ocasión…

-No tienes de que preocuparte Sora.

-Bueno, ya fue suficiente- irrumpió Daivis algo molesto por el acto heroico de T.K.- ya T.K. salvo el día, ahora lo importante es despertar a esos dos y preguntarles que paso.

-Por primera vez concuerdo con Daivis- respondió Yolei burlona- este sin duda fue un claro mensaje de un nuevo enemigo.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante el comentario de Yolei, tenía razón, un nuevo enemigo amenaza nuevamente la paz que ya residía en el digimundo. Los pensamientos de los niños fue interrumpido por la risa malévola que se hizo presente.

- ¡jajajaja!, ¿los niños elegidos se sienten perturbados?

Los mencionados voltean a ver en la cima de la montaña a un encapuchado rodeado por sombras, todos observan como poco a poco desciende de dicho lugar dejando ver su identidad. Ken fue el primero en hablar al reconocer al ser.

-¡No puede ser!... ¡pero si es Phantomon!

El digimon aparece completamente ante los niños, mostrando su capucha color rojo adornado por el símbolo del peligro en tonos azules en la parte frontal, el resto de su vestimenta es grisácea llevando una cadena con un ojo en ella y portando en su mano derecha una hoz dorada con una cadena que sujeta con su mano izquierda, su rostro es oscuro solo deja ver unos ojos rasgados de color azul.

-¡jajajaja!, tanto tiempo sin vernos niños elegidos…

-¡Tu!- Daivis se dirigió a el con gran furia- ¡como fue que escapaste del mar de las tinieblas!

-solo digamos que… fuimos liberados son el único fin de traer la verdadera oscuridad a su mundo humano y al digimundo… cobraremos venganza por el destierro que ustedes mismos ejecutaron.

-¿Cómo fue que manipulaste a estos digimons?- intervino Cody- ¿Dónde conseguiste el poder para hacerlos actuar así?

-eso es algo que no sabrán… pero primero déjenme mostrarles algo.

Phantomon dio un movimiento horizontal a su hoz hacia la cima de la montaña File haciendo que gran parte de la cúpula desapareciera solo para dejar ver un huevo negro rodeado por un aura oscura.

-¿quieren saber lo que nacerá o mas bien regresara pronto?... supongo que lo recordaran bien, sobre todo el niño que porta los poderes sagrados en su digimon.

T.K. abrió los ojos como plato, empezó a sudar y muchas imágenes se le vinieron a la cabeza, los demás, excepto por Tía que era protegida por T.K., lograron comprender que quería decir Phantomon.

-Así es… Devimon se encuentra en ese huevo sellado por Angemon, el regresara para comandar la nueva orden que esta por empezar jajaja.

Los niños mostraron un serio rostro, dispuestos a evitar la resurrección de Devimon.

-¡No creas que te lo permitiremos!- Tai se puso al frente para encarar al digimon maligno- ¡antes destruiremos ese huevo!

Los niños y sus digimons iban a enfrentarse a Phantomon, pero fueron detenidos por un sequito de Bakemon que los atacaron con su encanto de muerte dejándolos paralizados.

-¡jajajaja!, ¿Qué les pareció?, ahora no podrán hacer nada, no habrá poder en ningún mundo que los pueda salvar…

-¡No si yo puedo hacer algo al respecto!

Una voz muy familiar apareció, todos buscaron con la mirada el origen de dicha voz hasta que de un árbol que estaba contrario a Phantomon apareció Isabel vistiendo un pantalón negro y una blusa de manga media color azul turquesa calzando unas botas finas de piso, en su cintura portaba una espada que dejaba ver solo el mango dorado sostenido por un cintillo negro, y de lado de ella venia volando su Patamon, todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la repentina aparición de Isabel y mas por su compañero Digimon que era idéntico al Patamon de T.K., aunque tenia cintillos rojos en cada una de sus patas., aunque para T.K. no le era desconocido del que Isabel fuera una elegida, por su parte, Tía hizo un mohín en su rostro, recordando a Isabel en su último encuentro. La inglesa tampoco pudo evitar hacer un pequeño gesto ante la presencia de Tía pero no dijo nada más. En un rápido movimiento, desenvaina su espada y ataca a los Bekemon, logrando desaparecerlos, ya que su espada despidió una luz del color azul celeste y que al mismo tiempo, libero a los chicos e inmediatamente se puso frente a Phanomon.

-¡Phantomon!, se que tu líder esta cerca, ¡dile que se muestre!

El silencio se hizo presente, Phantomon de pronto se vio acorralado, ya que parecía ser que sabía del poder de Isabel. Esta al no obtener respuesta alguna, saca su digivice blanco con adornos azules y dorados y exclama:

-¡Patamon digievoluciona!

Patamon se dirige al frente de Phantomon y se ve envuelto por la luz de la digievolución.

-¡Patamon digivols a…Piddomon!

Todos los presentes, se sorprendieron al ver esa digievolucion, ya que para ellos lo obvio era que digievolucionara a Angemon, pero fue totalmente diferente, este era un ángel muy parecido a Angemon, solo que llevaba un manto rojo en lugar de azul, su báculo tenia como cetro una media luna, su caso no llevaba la cruz que lleva Angemon, ya que en su lugar solo se podía ver una línea horizontal y solo poseía dos alas. Izzy busco rápidamente en su computadora y comento-

-Según la base de datos, el es Piddomon, otra forma de digievolución de Patamon, es un Ángel digimon de menor jerarquía que Angemon, pero igual que el posee los poderes sagrados del digimundo, además de la luna y del fuego.

-¿dices que es una variación mía?- comento sorprendido Patamon- vaya eso no lo sabia…

-vaya… la princesa si que nos trae sorpresas a cada momento…- comento Yolei quien no dejaba de tener los ojos muy abiertos.- pero… ¿Cómo logro liberarnos de los Bakemons?

-creo que ella encierra muchos secretos…- dijo Tía con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Isabel miraba a Tía de reojo, no confiaba en ella, pero aun así decidió por enfrentarse a Phantomon.

-Bien Phantomon, dime ¿Dónde esta tu líder?

-Yo... yo no se nada…

-de nada te servirá quedarte callado, si no hablas tendremos que destruirte- Intimido Piddomon en pose de pelea- habla…

-¡No lo haré!

Phantomon opto por enfrentarse al nuevo ángel digimon atacándolo de frente gritando con gran fuerza su técnica.

-¡Cegadora de almas!- un tornado oscuro se dirige a Piddomon, con el único objetivo de rodearlo para que su técnica haga efecto en el, pero el ángel extiende sus alas y escapa rápidamente del ataque, dirigiéndose inmediatamente a Phantomon para contraatacarlo.

-¡Golpe veloz!- Piddomon suelta una serie de golpes tan rápidos que el ojo humano no puede ver, los golpes son certeros que deja a Phantomon herido en los suelos. – Vamos habla…-

-Yo… no…

-¿Por qué no puedes hacer bien tu trabajo Phantomon?...

Otra voz femenina se hace presente, tanto los elegidos como Isabel se consternan ante la nueva voz que apareció. Buscándola con la mirada logran ver que desde donde esta el huevo oscuro aparece otra nube oscura y que de ella surgen dos figuras, una de ellas esta totalmente cubierta por una manta negra y encapuchada para ocultar su rostro, la otra es una figura conocida, una mujer con apariencia de ángel negro, con alas desgarradas, ojos escarlatas y frívolos, cabellos y piel del color gris. La encapuchada habla dirigiéndose a Phantomon.

-Phantomon, mis órdenes eran simples, ve por el huevo donde esta encerrado Devimon y tráemelo, ¿acaso es tan difícil de comprender?

-pero mi señora…

LadyDevimon vuela rápidamente hacia Phantomon para enterrar su mano derecha en el corazón del digimon caído.

-fallaste Phantomon, nuestra señora solo te pidió algo sencillo, pero bueno… al menos encontraste a Devimon jajaja.

-n ..no.. Por favor.

-Ya es tarde…

LadyDevimon retira su mano de Phantomon y este inmediatamente muere, la mujer encapuchada hecha una mirada a Isabel y a los niños elegidos. La inglesa se muestra consternada, puesto que ella tenia la sospecha de que Tía era quien origino todo este caos, pero al ver a la encapuchada no supo que pensar. Lady Devimon dirigió una sonrisa siniestra a los elegidos, en especial a Kari y a Gatomon, quienes solo le pudieron regresar una mirada de enojo. Piddomon fue rápidamente hacia Isabel para protegerla, pero no hubo acciones de ataque por las dos que parecieron en las sombras. La encapuchada acerco el huevo de Devimon y lo sostuvo.

-Niños elegidos, el tiempo esta cerca, no habrá poder en este mundo que detenga el nuevo orden que mi señor esta por ejercer.

-¿quién eres? ¿Por qué atacas al digimundo?- Rezongo Daivis quien estaba tratando de despertar a Veemon.

La misteriosa mujer llevaba en sus manos ocultas al huevo, bajo lentamente hasta quedar un poco mas arriba que los niños presentes, suspendida en el aire hizo que a todos les corriera un escalofríos, ya que su presencia era demasiado oscura, incluso mas que la de LadyDevimon.

-yo, solo soy una humilde emisaria de la persona que traerá nueva orden al mundo, me llamo Tisífona y esta amiga… supongo que ya la conocen ¿no?

LadyDevimon se coloca de lado de la misteriosa mujer con una sonrisa divertida al ver la confusión de los niños.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos niños… o bueno no tan niños ¿verdad? Jajaja lastima dudo mucho que lleguen a ser adultos…

Gatomon enfurecida, trata de llegar hasta donde se encuentra Tisífona y LadyDevimon, pero es detenida por Piddomon

-¿Qué haces? ¡Suéltame!

-no vayas, el poder de las dos es inmenso, solo yo por ahora podré hacerles frente.

Tanto Tisífona como LadyDevimon, reían ante tal comportamiento de los digimons, Isabel con un rostro enfurecido sostiene fuerte su espada y se dirige con gran agilidad hacia Tisífona.

-¡Tisífona! ¡Prepárate para ser derrotada!

La mencionada solo se bufó de Isabel con un leve sonido de burla, ya que en cuanto vió que se acercaba, desapareció de la vista de la inglesa junto con LadyDevimon, para luego aparecer en la cima de un árbol que en cuanto tuvo contacto con ella se marchito.

-tu eres la ultima de los Láncaster, la flor de lirio azul es la insignia de tu patética familia… sin embargo no hay nada que puedas hacer tu sola jajaja…

Isabel maldijo y supo que por ahora no podría enfrentarse a la encapuchada, solo se limitó a mirarla con gran furia en sus ojos y le respondió.

-¡Yo, Isabel Láncaster! ¡Juro que te derrotare e impediré que tus planes se cumplan, Alcor no regresara a este mundo mientras yo siga con vida!

- bien Láncaster- respondió burlona Tisífona- pero yo ya llevo ventaja, usare este mundo para que mi señor vuelva y termine con lo que inicio ya hace milenios… nadie podrá salvarlos esta vez , pero hasta entonces, me divertiré un poco con todos ustedes… hasta la próxima niños elegidos jajaja.

-Gatomon- LadyDevimon se dirigio al felino- prepárate, tenemos asuntos que arreglar, esta vez no podrás hacer nada ni aunque tengas los poderes sagrados y el apoyo de los dioses, esta vez todo estará perdido jajaja

Y las dos desaparecieron en las nubes oscuras de las que aparecieron, ninguno de los niños elegidos entendía lo que pasaba, T.K. solo lograba entender que la oscuridad que emanaba de Tisífona era muy parecida a lo que ha soñado, apretando el puño solo pudo maldecir, ya que también sabía que Devimon volvería.

* * *

Hola a todos!, bueno este cap si que fue largo... pero creo que me quedo bien n.n, que tal eh? ya al fin los chicos saben que una nueva amenaza se acerca, Isabel es la unica que sabe que clase de pleigro se acerca, en fin el proximo cap, creo que sea igual largo, aun no se jejeje pero creo que sera mas tranquilo, ahh para aclaraciones sobre Piddomon, supongo que en su mayoria ya ha visto digimon frontier e incluso el nuevo, ps ahi hace una breve aparicion y ps me puse a investigar y es por eso que decidí ponerlo en el fic, igual tengo pensado poner a otro digimon del mismo calibre jejeje pero eso sera mas adelante, bien espero que les haya gustado, mil gracias por su tiempo para leer y dejar sus reviews nos vemos ciao! n.n


	9. Frustraciones

**Capitulo 8: Frustraciones**

Tisífona y LadyDevimon desaparecieron junto al huevo de Devimon, muchas cosas pasaron y muy rápido para todos los presentes, todos tenían un rostro preocupado ante los nuevos hechos, una pelea, un nuevo enemigo y muy poderoso estaba por aparecer, la inglesa parecía saber algo de lo que esta por suceder. Isabel aferro su espada a su puño y lo envaino nuevamente, dio un suspiro para lograr aclarar su mente y de inmediato se acercó a Piddomon con rostro serio.

-Piddomon, vámonos, por ahora ya no hay mas que hacer.

-si…

-¡espera!- grito Kari- no te vayas sin explicarnos nada

-no hay nada que explicar, no es asunto de ustedes

-claro que lo es, los digimons de la oscuridad han vuelto y nuestro deber es enfrentarlos- atajo Ken- si no hacemos algo el digimundo y el mundo real serán destruidos.

- se nota que ustedes no saben y es mejor que no lo sepan…

-¡pero de que hablas Isabel!, para empezar ¿Por qué no nos dijiste nada de que eras una de los elegidos?- Gritaba histérica Yolei recordando tal poder maligno en Tisífona.- ¿no vez que esos digimons amenazan nuevamente el equilibrio que logramos conseguir la última vez?

-el enemigo no es un digimon y no deberían de preocuparse por Tisífona, de ella yo me encargare, así que no interfieran.

-¿Por qué?, ¿a caso tu tienes que ver con todo el caos que hemos visto?- pregunto Tía - Por qué parece ser que ustedes dos se conocen hace mucho ¿no es así?

Isabel se quedo en silencio ante el comentario de Tía, la inglesa miraba fijamente a la chica como si buscara en sus ojos alguna respuesta a lo que ella creía hasta antes de la llegada de Tisífona, pero solo encontró unos ojos vacíos, al final le quito la vista y dio la espalda a todos.

-como dije… esta batalla no es de ustedes, si quieren pueden ir a proteger el digimundo del desorden que harán aquellos digimons de la oscuridad, pero no se metan con Tisífona y sus subordinados mas allegados que tenga, de ellos yo me encargo.

Piddomon tomo en brazos a la chica, listo para emprender el viaje, T.K. se puso al frente de estos dos para cuestionarlos.

-¿Por qué no nos quieres contar?, tu al igual que nosotros eres una elegida y como tal debemos estar juntos en esto.

-es cierto,- intervino Sora- nuestro deber es el de proteger la paz de nuestros mundos.

-también es nuestro deber- respondió Piddomon- pero esta misión va mas allá de lo que su mente puede llegar a imaginar.

-¿a que te refieres?- pregunto Matt- ¡aquí todos acabamos de ver que dos seres oscuros amenazan la paz!

Isabel solo se limita a dar un suspiro de fastidio, los demás la acosaban con preguntas y miradas que exigían una explicación, ya que era la única que sabía lo que esta por acontecer.

-solo les diré que si de verdad aprecian en algo su vida y la de sus compañeros digimons, no se meterán en una pelea que no es de su incumbencia, esto se me designo a mi, así que ustedes sigan con lo que les corresponde.

-¿y quien te designo esto?- pregunto Cody- se que eres de la nobleza y que quizás estas bajo presiones, dinos ¿alguien mas sabe de esto?

Isabel miro a los chicos con sus digimons, miro a Piddomon y este alzo el vuelo quedando por unos instantes flotando, la chica los miraba con rostro serio.

-Lo único que diré es que esta batalla ha llegado en un tiempo equivocado, y hasta ahora solo hay una salida, pero como les dije antes, ustedes encárguense del digimundo si así lo desean, pero no se metan con Tisífona y sus subordinados mas cercanos… de verdad se los digo para protegerlos…

Piddomon e Isabel se fueron desapareciendo de la vista de todos, nadie pudo decir nada y reino el silencio. El sol se ponía, el tiempo había pasado demasiado rápido, los digimons que cayeron inconscientes, poco a poco recuperaban fuerzas y fueron despertando para alegría de sus compañeros.

-Da.. Daivs… ¿que paso?

-ya tranquilo Veemon, que bueno que ya despertaste.

-Yolei ¿no te paso nada?

- no, todos estamos bien Hawckmon

-¿Qué paso con Meramon y Gotsumon Ken?

-ellos están bien, pero los dejamos ir por que no recordaban nada.

-¿Qué paso Matt?

-Pasaron muchas cosas Gabumon… pero creo que por el momento, hay que descansar, parece ser que se vienen tiempos difíciles- el rubio cantante dirigió una mirada al resto de sus compañeros.

- Chicos, debemos investigar bien lo que esta pasando, esta claro que Isabel no nos apoyara en esto.

-Tienes razón, pero aun así creo que hay que tenerla vigilada- recomendó Tai- creo que de ese aspecto se encargaran Kari y los demás, puesto que van en la misma escuela que ellos, si la mantenemos vigilada, podremos saber mas que es todo esto.

-Con gusto nos encargaremos hermano, T.K. y Daivis somos compañeros de clase de ella podremos vigilarla.

-Y Yolei , Cody y yo la vigilaremos cuando se nos presente la oportunidad.

-Creo que también será mejor que nosotros vigilemos desde aquí a su Patamon, - continúo Tentomon- nosotros desde aquí podemos vigilar a ese digimon y tal vez podamos sacarle información.

-Bien Tentomon, también asegurare de contactar a Palmon y a Gomamon para que ellos les ayude, ellos nos serán de mucha ayuda ya que no han sido visto por los enemigos.- comento Izzy.

-Dudo mucho que encuentren a ese Patamon, el no se queda en el digimundo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso T.K.?- pregunto Sora- ¿sabes algo de Isabel?

-No, no se nada- decía al mismo tiempo que negaba con la cabeza- es solo que una vez la vi en el jardín trasero de la escuela con su Patamon, al parecer todo el tiempo están juntos.

-¿y por que no nos dijiste nada?- comenzó a regañar Daivis- Sabes que esa chica es muy extraña, y con lo que paso hoy, no podemos confiar en ella.

-No dije nada por que ella misma me lo pidió, ya que ella esta buscando a una persona muy importante para ella.- T.K. mostraba un rostro molesto, mas por las insinuaciones de Davis

-¡y tú como siempre de caritativo ¿no?

-¡ya deja de molestarme!- T.K. ya había perdido el control, por lo que no se contuvo ante el reclamo de Daivis y se le encimo al líder de la segunda generación dándole un puñetazo en su mejilla derecha.

-¡ya basta chicos!- Matt tomo de los hombros a su hermano mientras Tai hacia lo mismo con Davis- no es momento para que hagan un escena, hay cosas mas importantes que atender.

-Matt tiene razón, así que ustedes dos, les guste o no deberán mantener la calma, la situación se esta tornando muy difícil.

-¡está bien! ¡como digan!- Decía Davis soltándose del agarre de Tai

-Tai, creo que deben regresar a sus casas- se acerco Agumon- ya es tarde y seguro los estarán esperando.

-Si… tienes razón.

-¿Pero ustedes estarán bien?

-No te preocupes Sora, nosotros encontraremos un refugio y nos organizaremos para investigar.

-Prometan que tendrán cuidado- comentaba Yolei con gesto preocupado.

-No te preocupes, todos estaremos bien, respondió Hawckmon.- ustedes también tengan cuidado.

Los chicos se despidieron de sus amigos, excepto Patamon, ya que veía muy preocupado a T.K. Por su parte Gatomon decidió ir también con Kari para hacerle compañía

-chicos… ¿puedo ir con ustedes?, es que me preocupa T.K.

-claro no veo ningún problema.

-Gracias Izzy.

-no tienes por que preocuparte Patamon, yo estaré bien.

-pero T.K…..

-T.K. creo que será mejor que lo dejes acompañarte, así el estará mas tranquilo- se acercó Tía al rubio- a decir verdad comprendo lo que siente tu digimon.

Kari veía como Tía hacía entrar en razón a T.K. por un momento, sintió que era usurpada, pero vio el rostro inerte de su amigo y la portadora de la luz aceptó que Tía tenía razón.

-Es cierto, será mejor que te acompañe T.K., se que pasaron muchas cosas, pero creo que por ahora será mejor irnos, deja que Patamon te acompañe para que los dos puedan descansar sin que ninguno de los dos este preocupado.

T.K. medito un poco, y al final acepto, todas estas escenas de manipulación, el saber que Devimon sería resucitado, lo tenía al borde de la locura, y Patamon sería un buen analgésico para la revoltura que ahora había en su cabeza. Así, los elegidos regresaron a sus respectivos hogares, todos ya no hicieron comentario alguno, mientras que en la zona oscura del digimundo, Tisífona y LadyDevimon depositaban el huevo en un recipiente negro donde esperarían que Devimon renaciera.

-Bien, ahora solo faltan dos… ¿LadyDevimon, donde se encuentra el segundo?

-el segundo esta en otra dimensión, hace aproximadamente 7 años, las diferentes dimensiones iban a entrar en caos, pero como siempre fue detenido por esos mocosos.

-así que es la presencia que sentía lejos… mmm será un poco tardado, puesto que tendremos que deshacernos por lo menos de un par de dioses digimon ¿no es así?

-si, son los cuatro dioses que custodian los cuatro rincones del Digimundo, el mas poderoso es Azulongmon, el dios digimon que porta la luz y la esperanza, aconsejo que si es posible, a el hay que enfrentarlo hasta que consigamos el tercer huevo.

Tisífona llevo su mano a su rostro oculto, meditando las palabras de LadyDevimon, ella sabía que aunque los cuatro dioses Digimon no eran rival para ella, si significaría poner en riesgo los preparativos para la llegada de Alcor.

-si tienes razón, dudo mucho que haya visto los actos de hoy, puesto que solo mantiene su vista en el ejercito que mande por diversas partes del digimundo…. Me han informado que el sostén del digimundo son unas semillas que están germinando, el los llama las semillas de la esperanza, donde en un futuro estarán las piedras sagradas que son su sostén ¿no es así?

-si… ¿a caso quieres destruir esas piedras?

-no, por que eso será de utilidad en el futuro, quizás mi señor Alcor le encuentre alguna utilidad. De momento, hay que ir con el dios digimon que custodia las dimensiones, esta en el lado del Norte ¿sabes quien es?

- si, es fuerte, pero no tanto como Azulongmon, hay oportunidad.

-bien, entonces, en dos días haremos el siguiente movimiento, necesito distraer mas a esos tontos.

Tisífona ya estaba preparando su siguiente movimiento, mientras que en el mundo real, Isabel se encontraba en su cuarto golpeando la pared en un intento de quitarse la frustración causado por el encuentro que tuvo con Tisífona.

-¡maldición!, ¡¿Cómo pude ser tan descuidada?

- Tranquilízate Isabel- Decía Patamon quien ya había dejado de ser Piddomon.- no podías hacer más.

-¡claro que podía!, ¡pero esos niños tenían que estar ahí!... además, también falle en algo mas.

-¿te refieres a que tus sospechas sobre Tía eran erróneas?

Isabel volteo a ver a su digimon que estaba en su cama, dio un largo suspiro y se tiro a lado de el con la vista puesta en el techo.

-si… creí que ella seria Tisífona… esa fue la sensación que me dio cuando me enfrente en la presentación del club… aun así me inquiera un poco su presencia.

-mmm… y ¿si ella es una espía o algo así?

La inglesa medito un poco, tenían algo de sentido las palabras de su digimon, pero prefirió no darle importancia, ya que también existe la posibilidad de que este siendo manipulada, aun así no bajaría la guardia.

-Tienes razón, tendremos que estar más alertas que nunca.

-¿para que crees que quiera revivir a Devimon? Se supone que ella ya tiene un ejército de digimons de la oscuridad.

-lo mas seguro es que sea solo por protección, según se, en el digimundo, hay cuatro dioses que custodian ese mundo, tal vez ve en ellos un problema para sus planes, aún así ellos no son nada comparados con el poder que se le confirió a ella.

- Escuche que en el pasado, varios digimons de la oscuridad fueron capaces de encerrar a los dioses, restringieron su poder.

-así es… en ese tiempo estaba en Inglaterra, vi como ese mundo estaba en caos y amenazaba al mundo real, por un momento creí que era Alcor… pero las presencias no fueron tan brutales como esta vez.

-pero si me inquieta un poco que regresen ellos, Tisífona les dará mucho poder y eso nos complicaría las cosas.

-lo se pero considero que es mas importante evitar la resurrección de Alcor, si lo encontramos y acabamos primero con el antes de que Tisífona de con el, podremos evitar una terrible batalla.

Patamon, pensó en las palabras de Isabel y torno su rostro triste, por que sabía lo que Isabel haría en el momento en que encontrara a esa persona. Inmediatamente borro ese pensamiento de su mente y pregunto por algo que le afectaría a su compañera de ahora en adelante.

-Isabel… ¿Qué harás con tus compañeros de la escuela?

La pelinegra quedo quieta, no pudo evitar pensar en T.K. ya que no sabía si podría negarse a cualquier pregunta que el le hiciera, aun se frustraba mucho el no saber por que era incapaz de ignorarlo.

-No se… sinceramente no se

-¿y si les cuentas?

-no, sabes que eso lo tengo prohibido

-pero ellos ya están mas que involucrados…. Ellos por ser elegidos, entraran en batalla y considero que si no les dices, o por lo menos, cuentas parte de la historia, podrían estar mas en peligro de lo que ya están ahora.

Isabel dio otro suspiro largo, sus ojos revelaban que se encontraba en una lucha interna. Decirles o no lo que esta apunto de acontecer, lo que quiere evitar, involucrar a más personas inocentes para que la historia se repita. ¿Serán lo suficientemente fuertes para enfrentar tal catástrofe? ¿Entenderán que hay mucho mas que el mundo y el digimundo? La chica coloco su brazo derecho en su rostro tapando sus ojos azules, respiro hondo y al fin soltó algunas palabras.

-Es cierto… tienes razón… el lunes les contaré parte, afortunadamente Tía no estará, ella aún no me da confianza… de verdad no quería involucrarlos mucho… pero veo que no hay otro remedio…

-No te preocupes, ya verás que todo saldrá bien, hay que tener fe.- Patamon se acerca a su compañera y le esboza una sonrisa.- ya verás que saldremos de esta oscuridad que esta empezando a emerger, no estará para siempre, solo se fuerte y ten esperanza.

-Esperanza…. – la chica abrazo a su digimon y así los dos se quedaron hasta que cayeron en un profundo sueño.

La noche transcurría, todo era tranquilidad, los elegidos dormían ya que estaban agotados tras un largo día, todos excepto T.K., el se encontraba con Patamon en su lecho de sueño, pero tenia una vez mas el rostro afligido.

El rubio, se encontraba en un palacio, vacío, oscuro y lúgubre, el olor a muerte era tan penetrante, que sintió que sus pulmones reventarían por contener tan horrible hedor, de pronto el se vio sentado en un asiento oscuro y el paisaje cambio. No se veía absolutamente nada, solo la oscuridad, se levantó y corrió sin un destino fijo, lo único que sabía es que el tenía que salir de ahí, pero no encontraba camino alguno. Sentía que alguien lo asechaba, lo sentía tan cerca, que creía que el hedor que el respiraba era el aliento del ser que lo perseguía. Siguió corriendo y se detuvo al momento de escuchar una voz grave, voz que ya había escuchado antes en su primer sueño.

_**-¿Por qué huyes de tu destino?**_

-¡déjame en paz!

_**-desde el momento en que fuiste concebido, fuiste marcado para hacer algo grande, tener el poder de cambiar todo lo que tu quieras…**_

-¿Qué quieres decir?

_**-el poder reside en ti…, pero eres perturbado por sentimientos burdos… tal como te esta pasando ahora…**_

-¿Qué quieres… decir?

La voz no volvió ya que de pronto el paisaje cambio, esta vez no era un lugar desconocido, si no que era un lugar que le traía muchos recuerdos dolorosos. Podía ver la montaña de la Isla File, era el atardecer, parecía estar tranquilo, pero vio unas escenas muy bien reconocidas por el rubio, pudo ver como su hermano y sus amigos que yacían en el suelo, con un rostro de impotencia y de preocupación, los digimons de sus amigos, igual yacían en el suelo, cansados por un tremendo esfuerzo, de pronto se vio a el mismo, cuando tan solo tenia cinco años, a lado, estaba Patamon que soltaba algunas lágrimas de desesperación y frente a ellos, su persecutor, un enorme ángel oscuro, con alas negras desgarradas, piel grisácea y unos ojos escarlatas, lleno de maldad, de oscuridad. El pequeño T.K. estaba a merced de tal monstruo y justo cuando este iba a atacarlo, Patamon se interpone y logra convertirse en un valeroso guerrero angelical. T.K. observaba tal escena, las lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, el pequeño T.K. lloraba ante la despedida de su amigo, quien, gustoso sacrificaba su vida para proteger la vida de su compañero. La luz se hizo más grande para luego apagarse y quedar en un silencio sepulcral. El pequeño T.K. lloraba ente un huevo que estaba frente de el, mientras que el adolescente, callo de rodillas y rompió en llanto.

-¡déjame en paz! ¡No quiero saber nada!

_**-¿Por qué niegas esto?- **_apareció de nuevo la voz extraña_**- esto es parte de esa vida inmunda que tienen los humanos, una vida sin sentido, donde al final de todo sufrimiento, no hay nada, sin remedio alguno, solo queda el dolor, la oscuridad… oscuridad que parece dar paz a cualquiera que se haya sumido en su dolor…**_

T.K. no pudo responderle, ya que de pronto sintió que el corazón le era arrancado, la oscuridad se hizo presente una vez mas y solo logro ver una silueta de una persona, supo entonces que de el emergía esa voz. Busco con la mirada su rostro para poder verlo mejor pero no tuvo éxito, el dolor se hizo mas intenso busco a la sombra una vez mas, pero no pudo ver nada, sintió que alguien lo llamaba, pero no lograba identificar la voz, estaba aturdido por el dolor que le desgarraba el corazón y el alma, pronto escucho mas de una voz e hizo un enorme esfuerzo por concentrarse en dichas voces, eran tres voces en total, aunque los escuchaba muy distorsionados, la oscuridad se hacia menos y se senito mas aliviado, tanto como para concentrarse en las voces cada vez mas claras y de pronto abrió poco a poco sus ojos celestes. Lo que vio lo dejó muy confundido, creyó que estaba soñando, ya que vio no solo a Patamon, de quien apenas recordó que se había quedado con el, si no que también vio a Kari con Gatomon que estaban con el.

-¿Kari?, ¿Gatomon?

Las mencionadas asintieron con la cabeza esbozándole una sonrisa.

-que bueno que despertaste, estábamos muy preocupados por ti.- comento su amiga- en verdad estabas teniendo una horrible pesadilla.

-¿Cómo es que llegaron? Es de madrugada, es muy peligroso que anden a estas horas

Kari y los digimons soltaron una leve risa al ver lo desorientado que estaba el rubio, el aludido puso un rostro más confuso y volteo a ver el reloj en la pared.

-¡que! ¡¿Ya es de mañana?

-¡así es despistado!- decía Kari con una sonrisa- veo que ya acabaste de despertarte bien

-si… perdón por estas fachas…

-jejeje no te preocupes, recuerda que ya he visto muchos perfiles tuyos.

-si tienes razón… aun así eres una visita… pero ¿Por qué estas aquí?

El rostro de su amiga se torno serio y preocupado, observo a Gatomon y a Patamon, quienes mostraban el mismo semblante.

-Recibimos una llamada de Patamon- respondió Gatomon- dijo que te veías muy mal, tenías fiebre y por mas que el quería despertarte, no podía, por eso nos llamo y venimos aquí.

-Es cierto T.K., por un momento me asustaste mucho, por que empezaste a llorar y te aferrabas mucho a tu pecho, y perdiste mucho color, por eso llame a Kari y a Gatomon.

T.K. quedó asombrado, en verdad esos sueños le afectaban mucho, no solo a nivel de su conciencia, si no físicamente, se llevo la mano al corazón y lo sintió adolorido, se sentía cansado, pero no tenia ganas de dormir.

-T.K… ¿algo ocurre? ¿Qué es lo que te esta afectando?- Kari sabia muy bien que tanto ella como T.K. eran sensibles en cuanto a los poderes de la oscuridad se refería y podía ver en los ojos celestes de su amigo que algo lo perturbaba.

- creo que… a ustedes si se los puedo contar… pero por favor, no comenten nada a los demás, ya que no estoy totalmente seguro de lo que esta pasando y si tiene que ver con lo que paso ayer.

-claro prometo no decir nada

-ni nosotros tampoco- respondieron los dos digimons.

T.K. dio un suspiro para tomar fuerza, ya que lo que contaría era algo que en cierta forma lo hacia temblar, pero a la vez lo llenaba de fuerza, les dijo todo sobre los tres sueños que ha tenido, de las cuales dos, eran mas siniestros ya que era perseguido por una oscuridad fatal, pero igual menciono del segundo sueño donde parecía que era reconfortado, detallo todo lo que veía en dichos sueños, esos paisajes, esas batallas, esos olores, miedos, gritos de el y de otras personas. Kari y los digimons pusieron atención a todo lo que les decía el rubio, teniendo varias expresiones de sorpresa, dudas, miedo y sobre todo de preocupación, podían entender por que T.K. prefería que nadie más supiera de esto hasta que al menos encuentren alguna explicación.

-lo que nos estas contando…. Es muy extraño- dijo el felino- por lo que cuentas, no es el mismo tipo de oscuridad que alguna vez persiguió a Kari, lo que a ti te persigue, parece ser mas feroz.

-no lo se, lo único de lo que estoy seguro es que quiere algo de mi, y de la segunda persona, parece ser que me da claves

-¿pero que será eso de los nobles, batallas y todo eso?

-no lo se Kari, pero creo que algo grande va a ocurrir y por lo que fue de mi último sueño, creo que tienen que ver mucho los digimons.

-¿te refieres al regreso de Devimon?

-Si Patamon, pero aún no logro concebir que quiso decir Tisífona con usar a ese mundo

-quizás… - Gatomon llevo su mano a su mentón para sacar una conclusión.- lo mas seguro es que quiera buscar los huevos de Miotysmon y Piedmon…

Los portadores de la luz y la esperanza reflejaron sorpresa, un escalofríos recorrió por su cuerpo al oír a los que alguna vez los persiguieron.

-¿Por qué piensas eso Gatomon?

-¿no lo entiendes Patamon?, solos tu y yo fuimos capaces de derrotarlos, tu venciste a Devimon y Piedmon y yo a Miotysmon, y nuestros poderes son los únicos que pueden sellar a digimons de la oscuridad como ellos.

De pronto todo encajó, las palabras de Tisífona cobraban sentido alguno, quería usar a los tres grandes digimons oscuros, aquellos que por poco acaban con sus vidas.

-¡Oh no!- se paro Kari con un rostro asustado- si eso llega a pasar…

-Tisífona les dará más poder y no podremos hacer nada… - T.K. término la frase.

Los cuatro recordaban cuan poderosos se volvieron Meramon y Gotsumon al tener contacto con el poder de Tisífona y si ellos recibían dicho poder… el digimundo y el mundo real estarían perdidos.

-tenemos que avisarle a mi hermano y a los demás- Kari se apresuró en sacar su D3 pero T.K. la detuvo con su mano.

-no creo, por hoy lo dejaremos así.

-¡pero esto lo tienen que saber!

-ayer fue un día muy pesado para todos, tanto nosotros como nuestros digimons aun no se recuperan totalmente, creo que mejor mañana les decimos antes de ir a la escuela

Kari lo medito un momento y al final estuvo de acuerdo con su amigo, tanto su hermano como los demás les llevaría por lo menos otro día mas en recuperarse bien. La menor de los Yagami se sentó de nuevo en la cama y dio un leve suspiro denotando en su rostro preocupación.

-T.K.… esto ya me esta asustando, esos enemigos parecen ser mas fuertes de lo que habíamos imaginado, y luego tu…-

Kari no pudo evitar que una lágrima recorriera en su mejilla, ver a su mejor amigo, a la persona de quien ahora era dueño de los latidos de su corazón, sufrir por un poder ajeno a lo que conocían todo eso era muy duro para ella, ver a quien siempre estaba ahí para protegerla y ahora que el necesita que lo protejan, frustraba, no tienía la mas remota idea de cómo ayudarlo. Por su parte T.K. se acerco a Kari y la abrazó, acto que hizo que el corazón de la chica se acelerara y que esta luchara por hacer el enorme esfuerzo por controlar los latidos de su corazón.

-Kari… no debes preocuparte por mi, no estamos solos, tenemos a nuestros amigos, y por desgracia, a dos hermanos testarudos empeñados a protegernos como si fuéramos unos bebes.

Kari soltó una risa ante el comentario del rubio, y si en algo tenía razón, no estaban solos, sus amigos y hermanos, todos juntos una vez más lograrían el milagro de conseguir la paz, los dos se quedaron así por un largo tiempo, ya que eso era lo que mas los reconfortaba en momentos como este.

* * *

Hola a todos!, bueno subiendo fic temprano-tarde XP osea subi pic en lunes pero tarde jojojo, igual no tenia sueño u.u, como sea, espero que les haya gustado, y otra vez se me paso el dato cultural jejej gomen bueno se que se preguntaran quien es Alcor bueno les diré: **Alcor es una estrella que conforma la constelación de La osa mayor y ps en parte recorde un cap de saint seiya y eso me dio la idea jojojo, pero bueno lo descubriran a que me refiero, solo dire que esta estrella en dicho anime es considerado como el no deseado, el abominable, osea el malo, por eso puse ese nombre jejeje**, en fin ahora si es todo ... creo jejeje espero que les haya gustado mi cap, vere si en esta semana subo otro cap, mientras muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer y sus reviews nos vemos ciao n.n


	10. Secuestro

**Capítulo 9: Secuestro.**

Llego el día lunes, los chicos se levantaron más temprano de lo habitual, ya que recibieron el mensaje de Kari y T.K. quienes los esperaban en el parque junto con Tai, que vino junto con su hermana, y con Gatomon y Patamon, había que avanzar en ataque y defensa ante un enemigo que prometía el caos y la destrucción de ambos mundos. Las conjeturas de los dos chicos portadores de los poderes sagrados del digimundo, eran alarmantes, las cosas no pintaban para bien. Poco a poco llegaron los demás elegidos y una vez reunidos todos comenzaron su charla.

-¡Hermano!, ¡que cara te traes ahora!- comento sorprendido Matt- ¿has dormido bien?

-desde lo que ocurrió en el digimundo… no, por que esto me preocupa demasiado.

-Pero si ya nuestros digimons están vigilando T.K.- Decía Tai en un intento de tranquilizar al rubio menor- ya veras que lograremos triunfar una vez más, por cierto Izzy, ¿Tentomon y los demás ya te han informado algo?

- Es muy poco lo que han logrado, me dice que en algunas partes hay desastres, pero no llegan a hacer mucha destrucción… a lo que me comento Tentomon pareciera que buscan algo.

-Entonces nuestras conjeturas eran las correctas Kari- hablo Gatomon- eso quiere decir que están buscando el segundo huevo.

-¿n? , ¿De que hablas Gatomon? – pregunto el líder de la segunda generación

- Ayer Kari y yo fuimos a la casa de T.K.….

-¡que! ¡¿Y estuvieron solos? – Exclamo Daivis- ¡¿como es posible eso?

-¡ya cállate! – Yolei tranquilizo a su amigo con un pisotón- ¡este no es el momento para tus tonterías!

Daivis solo pudo hacer un puchero y se cruzo de brazos fijando su mirada a la nada en señal de berrinche.

-Daivis… de verdad creo que no estas actuando como se debe- Ken se acercó a su amigo y le puso una mano en el hombro- La situación es critica y si Kari y T.K. tienen algo que decirnos, hay que escucharlos.

- Está bien- decía un resignado Daivis- bien… continúen.

- bien- continuó Gatomon- nosotros analizamos un poco la situación, sobre todo las palabras de Tisífona y de Phantomon.

-¿te refieres a eso del regreso de su señor y del despertar de Devimon?

- si, no sabemos quien sea ese ser que ella espera, pero pretende usar los poderes oscuros del digimundo, es decir el mundo de las tinieblas, solo para traer a nuestros enemigos mas poderosos de vuelta…

-No entiendo muy bien… ¿a quienes te refieres?- pregunto Sora

- Solo recuerden las palabras de ellos- comento Patamon- ellos dijeron "Usaré este mundo para regresar a mi señor", lo cual quiere decir que si busco a Devimon que es un digimon de la oscuridad, lo mas seguro es que vaya en la búsqueda de Miotysmon y Piedmon.

"En la búsqueda de Miotysmon y Piedmon", esas palabras las estudiaron detenidamente los presentes, Izzy fue el primero en reaccionar y una vez entendido, automáticamente expreso su pensamiento en palabras.

-regresaran Miotysmon y Piedmon…

Todos, excepto por Kari y T.K. y sus digimons, se sorprendieron, si regresaban, tendrían que enfrentarse de nuevo a ellos. Para los integrantes de la segunda generación, solo conocían a Miotysmon en su nivel mega, fue al último de sus enemigos que derrotaron, pero el resto recordaban bien al maquiavélico Piedmon.

-no puede ser… -articulo Cody- ellos darán muchos problemas si los tres están al mismo tiempo, tal vez ni siquiera tengamos oportunidad alguna

-no podemos permitir que regresen- hablo Daivis- esto será un caos si regresan, debemos buscar a Tisífona y quitarles ese huevo.

-es cierto, también hay que buscar donde se encontraran los otros dos.

-Eso será muy difícil Ken – Izzy comenzó a teclear su lap top- tendremos que escanear todo el digimundo, y por mas que pidamos ayuda, no sabremos la ubicación exacta

-Nosotros creemos donde pueden estar- se acercó T.K. a Izzy- estos digimons fueron derrotados por Angemon y Angewomon, aunque Miotysmon puede que se nos sea mas difícil, ya que en su primera estancia en nuestro mundo, fue derrotado aquí por Angewomon y después por WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon, pero hace siete años fue en un mundo desconocido.

Todos quedaron pensativos, Miotysmon seria difícil de encontrar, Izzy no perdió tiempo y empezó a buscar alguna pista en su lap top, tecleo, buscó, y por fin luego de un par de minutos logro encontrar algo.

-Chicos, creo que encontré algo que nos pueda ayudar… aunque será un poco difícil.

-¿dinos que es?- pregunto Sora.

- ¿recuerdan que una vez Yolei nos comento que el digimundo tiene cuatro dioses guardianes?

-si y ¿eso que?

-ahh pero si serás tonto Daivis,- regaño Yolei- es obvio que alguno de ellos nos pueda ayudar, ¿no es así Izzy?

-así es, según el informe que tengo, el que nos puede ayudar es un digimon llamado Ebonwumon, es el dios que protege la parte norte del digimundo.

-La parte norte… que tal si mando a Gabumon a que investigue, si es muy al norte el aguantara el frió- respondió muy animado Matt.

-si también le pediré a Tentomon que vaya con el, pero antes tengo que contactar al señor Genai, para ver si el tiene una ruta mas fiable y así sea mas fácil de encontrarlo.

Izzy comenzó a teclear su lap top para comunicarse con el señor Genai, pero para su sorpresa otra persona contesto su llamado.

-¡Hola pequeño intrometido!

-¡¿pero que?

-¿Qué sucede Izzy?- pregunto Yolei- ¿de quien era esa voz?

- será mejor que vean con sus propios ojos chicos…

Izzy colocó su lap top al centro de todos para que observaran a un ser muy conocidos por todos.

-¡LadyDevimon!- exclamaron todos al mismo tiempo causando una gran risa en la mencionada.

-jajajaja ohh mis queridos elegidos…. Me alegra mucho verlos… ahh ¿buscaban a esta persona?

LadyDevimon muestra en la pantalla a Genai encerrado en una jaula oscura totalmente inconsciente.

-¡¿Qué le has hecho maldita'! , ¡Suéltalo en este instante!- ordeno Yolei quien ya estaba enojada ante el comportamiento del ángel caído.

-ohh lo siento,no se angustien el solo sera un invitado de honor, ahh y sus millones de copias serán invitados nuestros, no se preocupen, no morirán… por lo menos no ahora jajajaja.

-¿que pretendes LadyDevmon?- pregunto Gatomon

-ohh nada malo, solo queremos llegar a donde se encuentra otro de nuestros invitados de honor, supongo que tu lo has de conocer muy bien…

-¡ni se te ocurra ir por Miotysmon!

-jajaja, ¡vaya! ¿La mocosa de la luz le teme a un simple bebe digimon?

-¡deja de estar jugando!- rezongo T.K.- ¿tanto es tu odio por nosotros?

-¿odio?, ¡ja! Esto va mas que eso, todos ustedes pronto sentirán lo que es le verdadero odio, temor, rencor… pero bueno no tengo tiempo para perderlo con ustedes, bien veremos quien llega primero con Ebonwumon, pero no se preocupen, si llego antes, les mandare sus saludos… ¡hasta la próxima ineptos jajajaja!

Y se cortó la comunicación, ahora todos estaban mas preocupados, ya que sin la ayuda de Genai, las cosas se complicaron mas, dar con Ebonwumon seria toda una odisea, Izzy no perdió el tiempo y se puso investigar mas sobre este dios digimon.

-chicos, he encontrado algo.

-¿Qué es Izzy?- respondió un poco angustiada Sora.

-Ebonwumon vive por encima de un árbol, al parecer es un bosque que funge como un laberinto con el propósito de que nadie llegue hasta el.

-¿encima de un árbol?

-creo saber por que Daivis, ¿será que en el digimundo también creen en el mítico árbol del universo de la mitología nórdica?

-así es T.K., creo que por eso Ebonwumon sostiene en su cuerpo un árbol, quizás simbolice a ese árbol.

-pero… ellos tienen a Genai así que sabrán mas rápido donde están.

-no Cody, ya que estos digimons, solo se manifiestan cuando hay problemas, sabremos a que parte del digimundo custodian, pero dar en su verdadera ubicación, creo que será difícil, además ellos tiene guardianes.

-¿guardianes?

-si Tai, por ejemplo los que custodian los terrenos de Ebonwumon son Vikaralamon, Vajramon y Kumbhiramon son digimons de nivel ultra, pero gracias a la protección de Ebonwumon, son capaces de enfrentarse hasta un tipo mega.

-aun así, creo que hay que investigar.

-Ken tiene razón, le diré a Veemon que acompañe a Gabumon y a Tentomon.

-esta bien, creo que tanto LadyDevimon como nuestros digimons, tardaran aproximadamente dos días, hay que enviarlos hoy mismo.

-bien, así nos darán tiempo para prepararnos todos

-espera un momento Tai- irrumpió Matt- creo que es mejor que no todos intervengamos, puesto que los sobrantes, podremos ir investigando la ubicación exacta de Piedmon, será difícil, puesto que fue enviado al mundo oscuro por MagnaAngemon.

-¿crees que puedas hacer algo T.K.?

-No lo se Kari… Patamon solo puede digievolucionar a Angemon, no se si su poder sea suficiente…

-no te preocupes hermano, creo que por ahora lo que tenemos que hacer, es impedir el paso a LadyDevimon y rescatar a Genai

-Matt tiene razón, bueno creo que es todo, en seguida me comunico con Tentomon y los demás y les daré las instrucciones, lo mejor será que nos demos prisa, las clases están por comenzar.

Los chicos se despidieron, en sus rostros se podía reflejar la preocupación y la desesperación ante la nueva situación, Tisífona y LadyDevimon estaban planeando todo perfectamente, cosa que ponía en varios aprietos a los digielegidos, mientras que en la zona oscura, LadyDevimon lleva a Genai inconsciente ante Tisífona.

-Bien, aquí esta, el posee mucha información del digimundo, pero ni el sabe la ubicación exacta de los dioses.

-ya veo… -Tisífona se acerco a Genai y lo tomo del rostro- es verdad, puedo ver que tiene una infinidad de conocimientos, sobre todo de los elegidos, puedo ver donde es la posible ubicación del tercer huevo, pero es algo confuso, como sea, lo dejaremos aquí por ahora.

-¿quieres que encabece la expedición en los bosques de Ebonwumon?

-no, por ahora no, mandare a otro de nuestro ejército, necesito que vigiles como va el desarrollo de Devimon.

-Bien, ¿y que harás con Láncaster?

- ella es muy cuidadosa, de eso ya me di cuenta, lo mas probable es que no interfiera en esta expedición, ya que se le asigno una tarea mas importante que el de velar por el digimundo, no debes preocuparte por ella, yo me encargare de esto.

-Bien entonces me retiro

LadyDevimon se marchó, e inmediatamente Tisífona entro a una habitación, una vez dentro, se dirigió en la parte del fondo donde se podía ver unas escalinatas que daban a un trono donde se podía apreciar levemente la silueta de un ser que se hallaba sentado en dicho mueble que estaba cubierto por varias cortinas de tono grisáceo y apenas lograba divisarse una silueta, una vez que Tisífona llego al pie de la escalinata, se arrodillo e hizo reverencias.

-Mi señor Alcor, ya falta poco para al solsticio de invierno, pronto tendrá todo lo necesario para su regreso.

Con voz baja, serena, aguda y con eco la silueta responde.

-El tiempo esta cerca, la utopía que he planeado en eras pasadas esta por realizarse, asegúrate que mi "yo" de esta era no sufra ningún daño, si no mi voluntad no se podrá realizar…

-Confié en mí, tenemos mucho a nuestro favor…

La silueta desapareció y Tisífona abandono la habitación, caminaba grácil hasta su propia habitación diciendo para sus adentros.

-El solsticio de invierno ya esta cerca, creo que el"yo" de mi señor no tardara en recordar… debemos de estar listos para cuando los dos se unan…

Así Tisífona se encerró totalmente en su habitación, en espera de que su sequito comenzara con su segundo movimiento.

* * *

Hola a todos!, espero que anden super bien n.n, bueno hasta hoy actualizo jejeje esta semana ha sido un poco ocupada u.u pero bueno lo bueno es que adelante un poco jejeje y lo bueno es que tengo mas inspiración *0* jojojo gracias al gran concierto de una de las mejores cantantes de metal *0* y varias de sus canciones me han dado ideas de que rumbo va a tomar mi historia jojojo ohh Tarja Turunen es mi musa *0* XD en fin este cap creo que es ligeramente corto, Alcor ya hizo su primera aparición ejeje, mm no se este cap se me hizo un poco flojo jejeje, pero igual espero que sea de su agrado n.n, en el proximo habrá un poquitin mas de accion pero sabremos un poco mas de Isabel jejeje,en fin por el momento es todo, muchas gracias por sus visitas, reviews y por su tiempo para leer, nos andamos viendo la próxima semana sayo! n.n


	11. Legado

**Capitulo 10: Legado**

Las clases estaban por comenzar, los chicos de la segunda generación llegaron corriendo a su instituto y una vez adentro, vieron a Isabel que mostraba un rostro indiferente ante ellos, Davis en cuanto la vio, fue tras ella y la tomo del brazo para cuestionarla.

-¿aun sigues sin querer contarnos lo que pasa en verdad?

-suéltame…

-no lo haré si no dices algo

Isabel suspiro y estaba apunto de golpear al castaño cuando de repente sonó el timbre, los demás se acercaron rápidamente y el primero en hablar fue T.K.

-Davis déjala no es el momento, después hablaremos con ella.

-es cierto tonto- se interpuso Yolei entre los dos chicos- si haces un escándalo los profesores te regañaran y ahora no es momento para que te quedes castigado como es tu costumbre.

-¡esta bien!

-Isabel- T.K. se dirigió a la inglesa con rostro serio- espero que al menos hoy nos puedas dar una explicación, los problemas empeoran.

-lo se… si tanto quieren saber, después de clases vayan al parque los espero en la parte central

-esta bien, te esperaremos.

La inglesa y los elegidos se fueron a sus respectivas clases, durante el receso Davis quiso obligarla a hablar, pero Isabel no salió al descanso, pasaron las horas hasta que la hora de salida llegó.

-¡ese Davis!- hablaba iracunda Yolei- seguro otra vez se durmió en clase y por eso se retrasa, pobre Kari y T.K. lo que tienen que aguantar

-ya tranquila Yolei- consolaba Cody- el tiene tantas ganas como nosotros de saber lo que pasa, así que estoy seguro que hará algo.

-si además esta T.K. y Kari ellos le llamaran la atención- concluyo Ken

-cierto… pero es muy testarudo, lo golpeare y lo mandare a volar lejos uno de estos dias…

-uyy si ¡mucho miedo que te tengo enojona! Jajaja

Davis llego acompañado por Kari y T.K. que venían agitados por las prisas

-disculpen la tardanza- se apresuro a excusarse el rubio- pero esta vez el profesor nos dio un examen sorpresa y tardamos un poco en responder jejeje.

-ahh no hay problema… creí que Davis los había retrasado por alguna tontería suya

-jejeje sorprendentemente no fue el caso amiga- comentaba muy divertida Kari

-¡oigan!, ¡no se burlen!

- bueno amigos, creo que hay que partir, seguro Isabel ya salió por que no la veo con ustedes.- observo Ken

-si ella termino primero el examen, después termine yo, pero preferí no seguirla ya que Kari y Davis aun no terminaban.

-pues bien vamos al parque pronto.- comento una muy enérgica Yolei.

Los chicos tomaron el camino rumbo al parque, mientras que en el digimundo un sequito de Devidramons y de Golemons que se abrían paso entre caminos boscosos y rocosos, destruían todo cuanto estaba a su paso. Estos eran liderados por un digimon de mayor inteligencia que ellos, este tenía ocho cabezas de serpientes y solo una de estas era totalmente metálica, dicha cabeza fue quien habló.

-Vamos ejercito oscuro, nuestra señora LadyDevimon quiere que lleguemos ante a uno de esos dioses que nos confino al mundo de las tinieblas, saciemos nuestra sed de venganza jajaja.

- eso no se te será posible Orochimon…

El monstruo digimon que responde al nombre de Orochimon fija su mirada a su costado derecho, siguiendo la dirección de la voz.

-jajaja veo que al fin aparece el primer guardián: Vikaralamon

Frente a Orochimon aparece un digimon enorme en forma de un jabalí con cabellos amarillos opacos, dos grandes colmillos y sus ojos eran rojos, en la frente portaba el símbolo chino del horóscopo que el representaba, de aparente torpeza debido a su forma física, le hace frente al digimon que amenazaba con dar pelea.

Entre tanto, ajenos a la batalla que esta por empezar, los elegidos llegaron al lugar del encuentro con Isabel, quien se hallaba sentada en un banco debajo de un árbol, con ella se encontraba su Patamon, el lugar estaba vacío, por lo que la presencia del digimon pasaba desapercibida.

-por un momento creí que no vendrían- hablo la inglesa- lastima… veo que mi plan no funciono.

Los chicos quedaron mudos ante el comentario de la pelinegra, Kari, logrando comprender sus palabras, hablo muy molesta.

-osea que ¿tu planeaste el examen sorpresa?

-si… pero veo que no funciono…

-¡como te atreves!- respondió Davis muy molesto- ¿no vez que eso nos afecta mucho en calificaciones?

-creeme no les iba a afectar, solo pedí de favor al profesor de hacer el examen, con la esperanza de que se retrasaran y no vinieran.

-lo que hiciste no fue justo- exclamo la de anteojos- ¿tanto deseas que no preguntemos verdad?

-si…

-esto no es un juego Isabel,- respondió serio Ken- la paz de los dos mundos esta en juego

-¿no te importa que el digimundo este en destrucción?- pregunto el mas pequeño del grupo.

- como dije antes, ese mundo no es de incumbencia, solo me intereso por que por el momento ahí se encuentra mi mayor enemigo.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante la frialdad de la inglesa, la forma tan déspota en que decía su pensar dejo en frío a los presentes.

-Isabel, no deberías de ser tan ruda con ellos…

-ya te lo había dicho Patamon, no necesito de la ayuda de ellos.

-¿estas diciendo que somos unos estorbos para ti?- inquirió Kari

-así es

-¡ja! Vaya que eres toda una creída princesita

-búrlate todo lo que quieras, niño torpe- se dirigió a Davis- ni siquiera pudiste esquivar el ataque de la ultima vez.

-¡tu!...- Davis iba a gritarle mas fuerte a Isabel pero fue detenido por TK.

-Davis, ya basta, este no es el momento…

-¿y cuando es el momento?, ¡esta niña no nos dirá nada!

-no nos dirá nada si sigues en ese plan…

Davis molesto, hizo una mueca de disgusto y fijo su rostro en otro lado.

-bien…- continuo el portador de la esperanza- Isabel, lo que hiciste no fue justo, pero ya estamos aquí… será mejor que nos digas que es lo que pasa.

La mencionada observo al rubio, y una vez mas, sintió que no podía oponerse, cosa que le disgusto mucho he hizo una mueca de molestia, se dio la vuelta y dejo libre a su Patamon, como si estuviera preparándose internamente para dar la explicación, su digimon se postro de lado de ella mientras que los elegidos se sentaron en el suelo, la chica dio vuelta de nuevo y quedo frente de ellos, con un rostro serio comenzó a hablar.

-Como lo había dicho antes… esta batalla no tiene que ver nada con ustedes y con el digimundo, el problema es que se esta desarrollando en el tiempo equivocado…

Isabel se sentó ante ellos, cerrando sus ojos celestes, se concentra para escoger las palabras adecuadas y así explicar lo que esta por acontecer, da un leve suspiro y fija la mirada ante el grupo de adolescentes que yacen frente a ella.

-Yo pertenezco a una familia guerrera, encargada de velar por la paz de la vida en la tierra, esta es la herencia de hace muchas generaciones, no se cuando inició, pero es un legado que nosotros portamos. Nuestro deber es pelear contra un ente oscuro llamado Alcor, hasta ahora mi familia no sabe su origen, ni el por que de su obsesión de acabar con la vida de nuestro mundo. El retorna a este mundo alrededor de cada doscientos o trescientos años, siempre guiado por su subordinada más cercana a el: Tisífona.

-¿Es por eso que ella tiene tanto poder como para controlar a los digimons de la oscuridad?- pregunto Kari.

-así es… ese poder oscuro supera a la oscuridad que ustedes conocen, hasta donde se, ella es una simple humana, la única que es aceptada por Alcor, ya que es su única conexión con el mundo humano, al parecer, Alcor le otorgo el poder de renacer para que ella prepare todo para la nueva batalla.

-entonces ¿esta batalla será mas peligrosa que la ultima que tuvieron?

-Si Ichijouji, Tisífona usara a los digimons para revivir a Alcor.

-entonces, seguramente Alcor se encontrara en el digimundo protegido pro Tisífona y los digimons oscuros.- conjeturo Cody

-es lo mas seguro- interrumpió el Patamon de Isabel- creemos que estarán en la zona oscura… pero el poder de Alcor es inmenso, puede que solo nos este engañando.

-anteriormente, Tisífona dijo que Alcor regresara, ¿esta esperando ella algo?- pregunto Yolei.

Isabel dudo un poco en contestar, por que sabía que esa parte de la historia tendría que omitir un aspecto importante.

-si… el tiempo

-¿tiempo?- pregunto el castaño

- Según las historias que están registradas en los escritos de mis ancestros, Alcor solo regresa cuando es el solsticio de invierno, puesto que el odia la luz del sol, se dice que cuando el regresaba, no se mostraba ante todos, solo en la batalla final que era cuando mi familia, y otros guerreros usaban todos sus poderes para sellarlo y dejarlo dormir por siglos.

-entonces quieres decir que el sello esta por vencer- irrumpió T.K.- pero mi duda es… ¿Cómo es que el regresa?, es decir, si es sellado, quiere decir que carece de un cuerpo físico, ¿no es así?

Isabel, no emitió palabra alguna, bajo su rostro y no supo que decir, ya que para ella esa parte era algo delicado, rápidamente alzó la vista y vió al rubio que la miraba fijamente, ante tal acción, se apresuro a contestar.

-tienes razón, pero… ignoro si eso sea verdad, mucha información se ha perdido con el tiempo.

Todos quedaron en silencio, Isabel rogaba por que con esta historia ellos quedaran satisfechos ante lo ya relatado por ella, los elegidos parecían estar en sus propios pensamientos, sacando conclusiones. Ella los observo seria, pero vió que T.K. aun la miraba, el rubio parecía intuir algo, en su rostro se podía reflejar que se debatía por contar o no contar algo, cosa que llamo un poco la atención de Isabel, la chica quiso preguntar, pero optó por guardar silencio, ya que para ella esto era suficiente y no quería hablar mas del tema.

-bien, eso es todo, espero que con esto ya no hagan cosas innecesarias

-espera, antes solo una cosa- atajo Kari- dinos, ¿Cómo le hicieron tus ancestros parar sellar a Alcor?

-eso… es algo que aun no se…

-¿Cómo es posible eso?- cuestiono el portador de googles- eso es de vital importancia ¿no?

-es cierto- siguió Cody- debemos saber que usaron para sellarlo y solo tu tienes la respuesta, tus ancestros debieron dejar algo.

-ellos… no dejaron nada

-¿pero que dices?, si no tenemos esa información no podremos hacer mucho

-lo que dice Ken es verdad, ¿no hay forma de averiguar?- concluyo Kari

-parece que no… estoy investigando pero, no halló nada.

-tal vez…- T.K. se alejo un poco del grupo para quedar en medio de Isabel y de los elegidos.- el último encuentro fue devastador, y seguramente se uso un poder enorme para sellarlo, pero… dudo mucho que haya sido alguien de tu familia, aun así…- el ojiazul fijo su mirada en la inglesa- dime Isabel, no hubo muchos sobrevivientes ¿verdad?

- co… ¿Cómo sabes eso?- confusa, se acerco a T.K.

-es que se me hace raro… tengo la sensación de que hay algo mas- se acerco más a la inglesa para quedar a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

-no… no se de que hablas- la chica estaba totalmente turbada ante la cercanía del rubio menor- lo que les dije, es todo lo que se, yo soy la ultima de la dinastía Láncaster, y es obvio que aun no este enterada de todo.

Los presentes se quedaron viendo a los dos ojiazules, Kari no pudo evitar sentir algo de molestia ante la cercanía de su amigo con la inglesa, el silencio reino, T.K. retiro la vista de Isabel y se dio vuelta para regresar con sus amigos, dio un suspiro y soltó algunas palabras.

-creo que tienes razón, ya nos has dicho mucho y te lo agradecemos- dirige nuevamente la vista hacia ella y le esboza una sonrisa- perdóname si fui algo descortés, pero seguro esto es difícil para ti, así que creo que será mejor dejar esto por hoy.

Kari miro a su amigo, ya que lo noto algo raro, como si en la mente de su amigo estuviera pasando algo que lo esta molestando.

-T.K. tiene razón- prosiguió Cody- ya nos has dicho lo que esta por suceder y ya comprendemos a que tipo de enemigo nos enfrentamos… creo que será mejor que les contemos a los demás.

- si, pero…- Ken volvió su mirada hacia Isabel- ¿no quieres que te ayudemos en tu investigación?

-no, como les dije ese asunto es mío, no puedo permitir que se metan mas en esto, la batalla final es de mi familia, para esto me he preparado desde que tengo uso de razón.

-pero ¿no crees que es mejor que trabajemos juntos?- sugirió Yolei- si es tan difícil que encuentres tu sola la respuesta, ¿no seria mejor que nosotros también investiguemos?

- eso es imposible.

-¿Por qué?, seguro sigues obstinada en que somos estorbos ¿verdad?

-¡ja! Niño ingenuo, en eso tienes un poco de razón, pero esto es cosa de mi familia, ni por mas que busquen debajo de las piedras, lograran encontrar algo, yo ya lo hice y no conseguí nada

-pero debe de haber algo… algún indicio

-no la hay Yagami, el único indicio soy yo.

Los elegidos estaban confusos, no entendían palabra alguna, por su parte Isabel tomo a Patamon en sus brazos ya lista para marcharse.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- pregunto confusa Kari

- que la respuesta está en la memoria de mi sangre… esa fue la ultima sentencia de la anterior batalla.

-¿sentencia?, ¿a caso tu?...

-ya no saques mas conjeturas Takaishi… este es el legado de mi familia, y gustosa cumpliré con lo que se me encomendó,- por vez primera mostró un rostro sereno y esbozo una sonrisa sincera- ustedes protejan al digimundo, no se los impediré, pero procuren no encontrarse con Tisífona, es peligrosa…- se dio la vuelta y emprendió su camino, no sin antes decir sus ultimas palabras.

-bien, de todas formas creo que los veré pronto, así que tengan cuidado con ella, ustedes dedíquense a lo suyo.

Y así Isabel se fue, los elegidos se miraban uno al otro, sorprendidos por el último acto de la inglesa.

-Es la primera vez que la veo sonreír sinceramente… - comentó T.K.

-cierto, eso si que fue raro…

-por primera vez concuerdo contigo Davis…

- igual yo Yolei…-asintió Cody- supongo que ese legado ha de ser muy pesado para ella.

-bueno, creo que la comprendimos un poco ¿no lo creen amigos?

-tienes razón T.K.- concordó Ken- aun así.., ¿Qué debemos hacer?

-yo creo que… debemos ayudarla lo mas que se pueda para que Tisífona no avance en su plan- comento la portadora de la luz, que mostraba un rostro serio- seguro si arruinamos los planes de ella, Isabel podrá tener mas tiempo para averiguar como sellar de nuevo a Alcor.

-Tienes razón, creo que por el momento, será mejor retirarnos a nuestras casas, yo le avisare a Patamon y a Matt lo sucedido

-igual yo le diré a Gatomon y a mi hermano…

-bien yo le diré a Izzy y el que le diga a los demás, también le preguntare cómo van con la expedición hacia la zona de Ebonwumon-

-ahh Yolei, tu siempre andas en todo…

-cállate Davis, a diferencia de ti yo si hago algo, no soy un torpe en las computadoras

-si lo que digas…

-bueno creo que mejor me voy, mis padres están esperando por mi

-esta bien Ken, cualquier cosa yo te aviso- le respondió Yolei con una gran sonrisa que hizo que el peliazul se sonrojara un poco.

-gra… gracias jejeje

-ya deja de molestar a Ken.

-tu no te metas tonto

-ufff veo que seguirán así… T.K. Será mejor irnos

-esta bien Cody, ¿Kari quieres que te acompañemos a tu casa?

-¡Claro!- respondió la aludida con una gran sonrisa.

-¡hey! Yo también voy, soy casi vecino de Kari- dijo Davis dirigiéndose al rubio con gran arrogancia.

-bueno mejor vamos todos juntos, ya es tarde y aun hay cosas que hacer- respondió con divertida sonrisa el portador de la esperanza ante el comportamiento del líder de la segunda generación.

Así, los elegidos partieron a sus respectivos hogares, mientras que en el digimundo una batalla estaba por comenzar.

* * *

Hola a todos! espero que esten super bien n.n, bueno hoy dejo otro cap jejeje bueno ya di a conocer el pasado que encierra esta historia jejeje, y una nueva batalla esta por comenzar por lo que en el rpoximo cap habra accion , mientras les dejo el cap esperando como siempre que sea de su agrado n.n, quizas suba otro cap en esta semana, aun no se, pero la proxima creo que si avanzare, ya que tendre un poco mas de tiempo libre jeje... eso espero ¬¬ en fin mientras les agradezco su tiempo para leer, sus reviews etc etc nos veremos pronto! n.n


	12. Batalla en el bosque sagrado

**Capitulo 11: Batalla en el bosque sagrado**

Isabel ya había contado parte de su historia, los elegidos ya tenían una mejor perspectiva de quien era su nuevo enemigo, pero mientras las inglesa revelaba su historia, en el digimundo estaba por comenzar una fuerte batalla entre el guardián del dios digimon y uno de los seguidores de LadyDevimon.

Orochimon se encontraba en el bosque de Ebonwumon causando desastres en dicho lugar, pero frente a el apareció el primero de los tres guardianes de este dios digimon llamado Vikaralamon.

-Digimon que estas al servicio de la oscuridad, te arrepentirás por pisar las tierras sagradas de uno de los cuatro grandes dioses…

-jajaja ¿de verdad crees que tu solo podrás?

-conmigo será mas que suficiente para derrotarlos a ustedes…

-si crees que somos los mismos de antes, entonces esta batalla será nuestra.- alzando su cabeza metálica dejando al resto a sus dos costados, Orochimon da el grito del inicio del combate.- ¡Golemons!, ¡vayan a demostrares que tan fuertes somos ahora jajajaja!

Los Golemons, que son digimons carentes de inteligencia propia, siguen las órdenes de Orochimon. Los digimons se acercan ante el enorme guardián quien se muestra confiado ante tal ofensiva de sus enemigos.

-sabes bien que los Golemons no son nada ante mi… perderás rápido esta batalla- Vikaralamon abre su enorme boca dejando ver sus grandes dientes y desde el fondo aparece una enorme bola de color amarillo que se dirije hacia los Golemons-¡ Fusion Ball!

La esfera es expulsada del ser de Vikaralamon y se dirige con gran velocidad hacia sus oponentes, quienes al hacer contacto con dicha esfera, desaparecen al instante sin dejar rastros.

-te dije que ellos eran insignificantes, de nada sirvió que regresaran de las tinieblas ya que los he mandado nuevamente ahí y no podrán salir nunca mas…

-jajaja ¿de verdad lo crees?, será mejor que mires a tu alrededor…

El guardián observo a su alrededor y para su sorpresa, vio que los Golemons solo fueron trasladados a su costado izquierdo, solo a unos cuantos metros de el.

-pe..pe… ¿pero que?

-¡jajaja! ¿Sorprendido?, te dije que ya no somos los mismos de antes, tenemos la protección de la verdadera oscuridad y ni tu y mucho menos tus dioses podrán hacer algo ¡jajaja!

Vikaralamon quedo tenso ante las palabras de Orochimon, no lograba comprender lo que pasaba, de lo único que estaba seguro era de que debía derrotarlos antes de que llegaran con Ebonwumon , enfadado, reúne mas fuerza para ejecutar su siguiente ataque.

-es increíble el poder que han obtenido, aun así ellos carecen de poder los eliminare de una buena vez- una vez mas abre su enorme boca y se logra ver otra esfera pero de un color muy diferente, la esfera se hace más grande y se torna de color rojo- ¡Fusion Ball!

La esfera roja se dirige con gran potencia hacia el sequito de Golemons que de inmediato fueron destruidos, Orochimon no se inmuto en ponerse nervioso, si no que al contrario, una de sus cabezas dirigió su vista a los Devidramons quienes inmediatamente se dirigieron hacia Vikaralamon.

-¡Tormenta de tinieblas! , ¡Garras Carmesí!

Fueron los ataques ejecutados por los dragones negros que cayeron con rapidez hacia el guardián, dejando a este mal herido y con pocas posibilidades de volver a esta de pie.

-¡jajaja! ¿Qué te pareció? Te dije que no somos los mismos de antes.

- qui… qu…¿Quién les dio todo este poder?

-solo es alguien que nos prometió dar lo que queremos, es alguien que va mas allá de tus conocimientos- el monstruo de serpientes se acerca al digimon caído y la cabeza principal se dirige a el- antes de que terminemos contigo, dinos ¿Dónde esta Ebonwumon?

-no les diré nada….

-vaya… esto será mas difícil… bueno como sea, aun quedan otros dos y no tenemos prisa, de igual forma, este lugar tendrá que ser destruido…. Devidramons encárguense de el, y sigan con la búsqueda…

-¡espera! ¡esto aun no ha terminado!

-claro que ya termino… - Orochimon se retira ignorando al guardián

-¡maldición! ¡Los derrotare Devidramons!

El digimon se puso de pie mostrando una vez mas su enorme presencia, supo que necesitaría todo de su poder si quería derrotar a los Devidramons, concentro toda su energia nuevamente en su boca, pero esta vez el ataque era diferente, de su boca se lograba oir rugir de su interior haciendo que de esta poco a poco saliera una especie de aliento de el, los Devidramons se acercaron para atacarlo y Vikaralamon regurgito una sustancia negra y pegajosa que despedía un olor pútrido dándose a revelar que era venenoso para todo aquel que cayera en dicha sustancia.

-¡no permitire que lleguen con mi amo! – junto gran parte de su energía y exclamo- ¡ Jabalí Bog!

El enorme jabalí expulso la sustancia oscura hacia los Devidramons, que algunos lograron escapar del ataque del guardián , pero otros quedaron atrapado y a merced del jabalí, quien inmediatamente se acerco para atacarlos pero para su suerte, los que estaban atrapados en su ataque le respondieron con una de sus técnicas mas letales.

-¡diente veneno!

Los Devidramons se lanzaron hacia Vikaralamon dándole mordeduras en todo su enorme ser dejandolo totalmente inhabilitado mientras que los que estaban libres, flotaron sobre el guardián lanzándole sus Tormentas de Tinieblas, tanto las mordeduras venenosas como los rayos que le eran lanzado desde arriba, dejaron a Vikaralamon totalmente derrotado.

-n…no.. Puede ser… yo, uno de los guardianes… derrotado ¿así?- su respiración se hacia cada vez mas difícil y en su ultimo aliento hizo emitir una luz de amarillo pálido en su símbolo que llevaba en la frente, haciendo que este se desprenda de su moribundo cuerpo.

-de… debo avisar a los demás… el digimundo esa en peli… gro.

Cayo muerto y fue desapareciendo poco a poco su poder la luz que guiaba a su símbolo a algún lugar desapareció en el cielo amarillento, que indicaba que el sol ya se ponía, los Devidramons avanzaron por el mismo camino que tomo Orochimon, pero el símbolo de Vikaralamon logró llegar a otros dos digimons.

Al mismo tiempo, ajenos a los acontecimientos, los elegidos contaron la historia de Isabel, para Tai y Matt, que se encontraban en la casa de los Yagami escuchando lo que sus hermanos habían descubierto hoy, era algo irreal.

-sinceramente… no puedo creer todo lo que nos están diciendo- comentaba Matt sorprendido- un ser que reencarna, una que lo protege para destruir el mundo, despertares y sellar… eso es muy fantasioso,

-es cierto, aunque hemos pasado por cosas realmente fuera de lo común, esto… esto no es algo lógico.

-Lo se Tai- respondió el rubio menor- pero yo le creo, ella nos ha dado pruebas, ¿recuerdas que que ella nos libero del ataque de los Bakemons?, solo un digimon puede liberarnos, pero ella es una humana.

-es cierto- consintió su hermano- aun así, ¿no es probable que Piddomon le haya brindado algún poder? Recuerden que el tiene los poderes sagrados también.

-eso es imposible- intervino Gatomon- de ser así. Tanto Patamon como yo le brindaríamos nuestros poderes a Kari y a T.K. , sin embargo no es así.

-comprendo que desconfíen- continuo Patamon- pero no creo que ella mienta, sus acciones nos demuestran que ella esta preocupada por nosotros y al ver que ya estamos involucrados decidió decírnoslo.

-concuerdo con Patamon- prosiguió Kari- comprendo que es muy fantasioso, pero Tisífona también nos ha demostrado de su poder y no cabe duda, ella no es un digimon, realmente estamos ante un gran problema.

Los presentes guardaron silencio, meditando de todo lo que se han enterado hoy, realmente sonaba muy extraordinario todo esto, pero ya se han manifestados poderes que hacía que todo fuera verdad.

-creo que tienen razón- Sentencio Tai- debemos de ser aun mas precavidos y sobre todo hacer lo posible por encontrar el huevo de Miotysmon.

-Izzy mañana nos dará informes de Tentomon y los demás, supongo que a estas alturas ya deben de haber llegado a los bosques del norte. Por lo mientras creo que lo mejor sería organizar otra vuelta al digimundo en cuanto demos con Ebonwumon.

-Tienes razón hermano, Kari y yo les avisaremos mañana de que se organizara otro viaje al digimundo.

-bien se los encargamos.

-bien amigos creo que ya es tarde, yo me retiro, tengo ensayo con la banda… ¿te vienes conmigo T.K.?

-claro- el mencionado se voltea hacia los hermanos Yagami- amigos nos veremos pronto

-que descancen- concluyo Patamon.

-lo mismo para ustedes- se despidió Gatomon.

-ahh T.K. – Kari se acerco a su amigo susurrándole al rubio- dime, ¿estarás bien hoy?

-si lo dices por lo que paso ayer, si lo estaré, además mi madre debe de estar de regreso.

-aun asi… llámame si necesitas algo ¿de acuerdo?

-claro no te preocupes

-hey… ¿Qué tanto se cuchichean?- recrimino Tai en su pose de hermano sobreprotector

-ya dejalos amigo, son solo palabritas de amor jajaja…

Los dos menores se sonrojaron ante las palabras de Matt, quien estaba divertido ante la situación, y Tai solo mostraba un rostro serio.

-deja de molestar Matt… si no le diré a Sora cuales son tus hábitos de dormir…

-ok. Ok. No diré nada más jejeje

-ufff… en fin, nos vemos mañana Kari

-que descanses T.K.

Y así los dos rubios se marcharon, Tai miraba a Kari con una mirada suspicaz, y no pudo evitar un comentario

-¿Qué tanto se secreteaban?

-nada que te importe.

-jmmm solo te diré… estas muy chica para tener novio

-lo se hermano…-Kari de pronto puso una sonrisa traviesa- pero no hay cláusulas en tus palabras para que yo no pueda tener un prometido ¿verdad?

-¡Hikari Yagami!

-jajaja solo bromeo

La noche cayó y tanto en el digimundo como en el mundo real, se gozaba de una aparente "tranquilidad" pero en el mundo digital no pintaban bien las cosas. Las estrellas ya se podían deslumbrar en el manto estelar del digimundo, pero en el bosque, sus habitantes están siendo azotados por los digimons malignos que invadían el lugar, sin embargo el símbolo de Vikaralamon llego ante el pie de una montaña donde dos digimons esperaban su llegada.

-vaya… no puedo creer que Vikaralamon haya sido derrotado tan fácilmente por digimons inferiores.- decía un digimon con forma de un toro que con su mano derecha sostenía el símbolo de Vikaralamon

-lo se Vajramon, nosotros los debas, somos los mas fuertes para proteger a los dioses chu, es increíble que unos digimons como ellos tengan tanto poder chu.- continuaba un digimon en forma de ratón con patas metálicas doradas y alas pequeñas

-nunca había sentido tal poder antes Kumbhiramon, debemos de estar preparados, el señor Ebonwumon y los demás dioses, pueden que estén en peligro nuevamente.

-impediremos que lleguen con nuestro señor Ebonwumon chu.

Los dos últimos guardianes de Ebonwumon miraban el oscuro bosque que había frente de ellos, esperando en cualquier momento la llegada de Orochimon.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que esten super bien n.n, bueno esta semana si pude subir dos caps jojojo, pero en fin les dejo este cap, creo que fue algo corto no se... como sea uno de los primeros devas muere y quedan dos que protegen a Ebonwumon, ufff si me esta costando un poco de trabajo puesto que me estoy basando en la informacion que hay en digiwiki y ha sido de gran ayuda... quizas adapte un poquito a los personajes para que quede bien con la historia pero procuro no quitar la escnecia, en fin espero que les haya gustado,la proxima semana subo mas caps jejeje mientras muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer y para dejar reviews ( que ultimamente han sido pocos u.u ,pero como sea a mi me gusta seguir escribiendo jejee) nos vemos ciao! n.n


	13. El dios digimon del norte: Ebonwumon

**Capítulo 12: El dios digimon del norte: Ebonwumon**

No pasaron muchas horas después de la derrota de Vikaralamon fue derrotado, de ese escenario, que ahora tenia un ambiente de total tranquilidad, llegaron por fin Tentomon Gabumon y Veemon, que quedaron sorprendidos ante el paisaje destruido, se detuvieron en su travesía para observar mejor las cosas y así poder tener una mejor idea de lo que fue el combate.

-que nivel de destrucción tan impresionante… - califico Tentomon- ¿quienes se habran enfrentado.?

-jmm lo mas seguro es que la batalla haya terminado hace unas pocas horas

-tienes razón Gabumon, se podía escuchar algo de alboroto, ¿creen que hayan logrado encontrar a Ebonwumon?

-Lo dudo Veemon, pero como sea hay que seguir, ya que mañana tendré que informarle a Izzy lo sucedió

-si pero… ¿A dónde nos dirigimos ahora?

Veemon comenzó a buscar con la mirada el camino correcto, al igual que sus dos compañeros, estuvieron así por unos momentos hasta que escucharon una voz.

-¿buscan algo en medio de este desastre?

-¿Quién eres?- atino a decir Veemon

-soy un fiel testigo de lo que ocurrió aquí…

De entre los árboles nacía esa voz cansada y grave, los digimons voltearon hacia el origen de dicha voz.

-¡Cherrymon!-

-¡ohh vaya!, tu eres Gabumon ¿no es así?, recuerdo que venias con ese niño humano cuando los Dark Master conquistaron el digimundo ya hace unos años…

-veo que aun sigues escondiéndote dentro de los bosques.

-desde que ustedes pusieron el orden al digimundo, decidí por irme a venir a vivir a este bosque sagrado, creyendo que estaría en paz pero veo que no es así…

-¿Quién hizo todo este desastre?- pregunto el digimon azul

-Fue Orochimon y su ejército…

-¡Orochimon!- exclamo sorprendido Tentomon- es un digimon muy fuerte y temido, más por su principal cabeza… creí que ya no existían en este plano del digimundo.

-igual creía yo eso, pero veo que regreso- Cherrymon volteo su mirada al cielo con gesto preocupado- vi que el y los Golemons y Devidramons que lo acompañaban eran mas fuertes de lo usual… no comprendo como lograron derrotar a Vikaralamon quien es uno de los devas encargados de proteger a Ebonwumon.

-¡¿Qué dices? , de ser así entonces recibieron el poder de Tisífona

-¿Quién es Tisífona Gabumon?

-es nuestro nuevo enemigo

-¡así es, ella pretende revivir a su líder y si lo hace tanto el digimundo como el mundo humano colapsaran!

-y no solo eso… también pretende revivir a Devimon, Miotysmon y a Piedmon- concluyo Tentomon.

Cherrymon quedo mudo ante lo comentado por los digimons, el conocía bien el poder de Piedmon, pero podía visualizar el caos que habría si reviven Miotysmon y Devimon al mismo tiempo.

-esa Tisífona… ¿tiene tanto poder como para traerlos de vuelta?

-si- asintió Gabumon- además ella parece que les da mas poder a todos los digimons que le sirven, solo para que no tenga obstáculos para poder cumplir sus planes.

-eso explica por que derrotaron a Vikaralamon- el viejo árbol llevo una de sus manos a lo que parecía ser su mentón y medito la situación- de ser así puede que acaben con el resto de los Devas, pero no entiendo por que quieren llegar con Ebonwumon.

-eso es por que el sabe donde se encuentra el huevo de Miotysmon, ya que en el pasado, Davis, yo y mis amigos lo derrotamos en un mundo diferente al digimundo.

-entonces quieren usar su poder para dar con el huevo.

-si, por eso no podemos perder tiempo, dinos por favor hacia donde se dirigió Orochimon- apresuro Tentomon al ver que el tiempo corría-

-se fueron aun mas al norte, al parecer quieren llegar con el dios de esta zona

-y tu…¿ no sabes donde se encuentra Ebonwumon?

-no lo se Veemon, los que habitamos esta zona, podemos sentir su presencia, pero nadie sabe exactamente donde esta, ya que el no aparece salvo sea un caso urgente.

-mmm seguramente aparecerá si Orochimon ataca a los demás guardianes – El insecto volteo hacia sus amigos y les lanzo una mirada significativa- bien hay que darnos prisa

-¡si!

-Les deseo mucha suerte, se que lograran una vez mas salvar a nuestro mundo

-¡ya veras que si Cherrymon!- se despidió Gabumon- ¡nos veremos pronto!

Los digimons se fueron rápidamente por el camino que les indico Cherrymon, el tiempo seguía su curso, la noche cayó en su total plenitud y el manto estelar ya se presenciaba en ambos mundos. Casi al tiempo, en el mundo real, T.K. llegaba a su casa con Patamon quienes fueron recibidos por la madre del chico.

-¡hola T.K. ya llegue! …ohh veo que vienes con Patamon

-hola mamá, si Patamon esta de visita, se quedo conmigo en tu ausencia

-ohh que bueno, ¿Cómo estas Patamon?

-muy bien señora, gusto en volver a verla

-pero pasen ya hice la cena- la madre invita a los dos a sentarse en la mesa, pero observa detenidamente a su hijo- T.K. ¿te encuentras bien?

-¿eh?... ¿Por qué lo dices?

-es que.., Te veo cansado.

-no te preocupes, es solo que he estado muy ocupado con cosas de la escuela, he tenido mucho trabajo y me he desvelado

-bien pero no te esfuerces tanto, no quiero que enfermes.

-no te preocupes- esboza una sonrisa- bueno a decir verdad ya extrañaba que alguien me vigilara jejeje

-jaja, bueno hijo cena y después vas a dormir, ahh por cierto a ver que día de estos recoges tu cuarto, encontré algo de desorden, me extraña mucho eso de ti.

-lo se perdón.

-no lo regañe señora, es que estuvimos jugando y también el hacía su tarea- intervino Patamon- ¡en cuanto tengamos tiempo yo mismo le ayudare!

-bien, confió en ustedes.

La noche siguió su curso, todos dormían placidamente, el tiempo avanzaba hasta que hizo caer al amanecer, las estrellas poco a poco volvían a opacarse para dar paso a la luz del astro rey.

En el digimundo, Orochimon seguía su travesía junto con sus subordinados, seguidos no muy lejos por el el trío de digimons elegidos, mientras que Vajramon y Kumbhiramon esperaban en lo alto de un risco, observaban que Orochimon avanzaba y que en cualquier momento llegaría hasta donde se encontraban.

-Orochimon no tardara en llegar chu, debemos derrotar primero a sus secuaces y después le daremos el castigo que se merece chu.

-tu te encargaras de ellos, yo detendré a Orochimon, los Devidramons y los Golemons no deben ser rivales para ti.

-no seré tan confiado como lo fue Vikaralamon chu.

Orochimon ya se encontraba a escasos metros de la ubicación de los dos Devas, su principal cabeza se alzaba y sacaba cada ciertos segundos su lengua para poder detectar a su enemigo.

-jmm están aquí, puedo sentirlos… Golemons y Devidramons prepárense por que la diversión esta por comenzar….

Los digimons avanzaron dejando a Orochimon observando como sus seguidores y los dos Devas se enfrentaban, la batalla estaba dando comienzo.

-¡Orochimon!- exclamo Vajramon- ¡pagaras por tu osadía!, ¡vengaremos a Vikaralamon!

Vajramon se esquivo a los digimons que iban contra el con gran agilidad y velocidad para llegar lo mas cerca a Orochimon, mientras que Kumbhiramon se disponía a atacar al resto de sus oponentes.

-¡ustedes no me vencerán con poderes tan insignificantes chu!

El roedor digimon se multiplico en la misma cantidad que sus enemigos, en total eran 30, siendo mayoria los Devidramons, que se dispusieron a atacar a desde los cielos a Kumbhiramon, al igual que los Golemons atacaban a las copias del roedor que se encontraban en tierra, sin embargo los ataques de estos no daban efectos.

-no cometeremos el mismo error que Vikaralamon chu, ya verán de lo que somos capaces los Devas.

Las copias de Kumbhiramon comenzaron a moverse rápidamente, cada una de ellas emitía una gran energía listas para ejecutar su técnica.

-jajaja, ¿crees que podrás con ellos?, veo que no vieron la pelea de Vikaralamon

- estas equivocado, sabemos cuanto poder tienen, pero aun así no nos ganaran. – replicó Vajramon

-jajaja veo que tienen mucha confianza.

Oorchimon se mofaba de las palabras de Vajramon, quien se mostraba serio, mientras que su compañero estaba por lanzar su ataque.

-¡Maja del tesoro!

Las copias del roedor se mueven a una mayor velocidad, dejando confusos a sus oponentes quienes son envestidos por su Maja que lleva en la espalda, todos caen ante tal ataque e inmediatamente concentra su poder y todos rodean a sus adversarios caídos para darles el golpe de gracia.

-¡ Kurimisha!

Los roedores crean una capa de energía que rodea el lugar donde están los digimons caídos sellándolos para que queden totalmente inhabilitados para hacer movimiento alguno e inmediatamente los roedores rematan con su Maja.

-eso fue impresionante Kumbhiramon, pero ellos volverán…

-te equivocas, observa bien chu…

-¿Qué dices?

Orochimon fija bien su vista en el lugar del último ataque donde puede ver que los clones de Kumbhiramon han creado un sello que impide el regreso de los digimons caidos.

-Mi Kurimisha tiene el poder de sellar a mis oponentes, no importa de quien se trate, nadie puede escapar de ese sello chu.

-¡no puede ser!,- Orochimon comenzó a enfadarse, sus cabezas mostraban ojos llenos de enojo y se tornaron rojos carmesí, la cabeza metálica se alzo sobre las demás cabezas fijando firmemente su vista hacia sus antagónicos.- ¡ya me harte de ustedes!

La enorme serpiente abre su boca, dejando entre ver sus grandes colmillos y concentrado su energía dispara su técnica contra los Devas

-¡Disparo Infernal!

El potente ataque se dirige a una velocidad que apenas es percibido por los Devas, quienes rápidamente esquivan el ataque, los dos se ponen a cada lado de la serpiente quien inmediatamente es protegido por el resto de sus cabezas, aun así, los dos guardianes se disponen a atacar.

Mientras que en el mundo real, todos se encontraban en el parque reunidos esperando las noticias de Tentomon y los demás.

-¿Aun no has recibido alguna noticia Izzy?

-no, seguramente Tentomon y los demás han de seguir buscando Cody

-¿no creen que hayan sido descubiertos por Tisífona?

-no te preocupes Kari, si fuera así mi digivice me hubiese alertado.

-Matt tiene razón, hay que ser pacientes hermana.

Izzy tecleo su lap top para abrir su correo cuando recibió el llamado de Tentomon.

-¡Tentomon!- exclamo el pelirrojo-¡que bueno que están bien!

-¡si!, pero lamento darles malas noticias.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Matt nos encontramos en los bosques de Ebonwumon, pero hay un digimon malvado quien se esta encargando de la búsqueda de Ebonwumon.

-¿Quién es?-

-Es Orochimon, un digimon conocido por su gran fuerza, es muy malvado y ha destruido gran parte del bosque Davis

-además, tal como nos dijeron Kari y T.K. ellos son mas fuertes de lo que deberían de ser Izzy.

-¿ha pasado algo?

-si… han derrotado a un Deva, a un guardián y fue derrotado por Golemons y Devidramons que son muy inferiores a el.-

El tono triste de Gabumon fue notorio para los elegidos, por lo que sabían, los Devas eran digimons muy poderosos que solo se podían comparar casi como los dioses, realmente era sorprendente para todos que digimons de bajo nivel derrotaran a tan famosos digimons.

-¿Dónde están ahora Gabumon?

-los hemos estado siguiendo, por lo que podemos ver, ya han comenzado otra batalla con los otros dos Devas, Orochimon se enfrenta a ellos, creo que no queda mucho tiempo para que den con Ebonwumon.

-¡no puede ser!- Bramó Tai- si derrotan a los otros dos, todo estará perdido.

-¡debemos apresurarnos!- Davis toma su digivice y se dirige hacia la lap top-, espera Veemon voy para allá

-igual voy yo- le siguió T.K.

-¡esperen!- intervino Ken- si van, será muy riesgoso, Orochimon tiene mas fuerza de lo usual gracias a Tisífona, podrían salir lastimados.

-lo mejor será que planeemos algo

-Lo se Sora, pero si dejamos esto así lograran dar con Miotysmon-

-pero Davis…

-no se preocupen, yo iré con ellos…

Isael apareció detrás de ellos junto con su Patamon y portando su digivice en mano.

-¡Isabel!- exclamo Yolei- ¿desde cuando estas aquí?

-desde que mencionaron que iban al digimundo…

-no deben de ir Isabel, esto será muy peligroso

-No debes preocuparte Cody, Orochimon no es fuerte contra Piddomon, así como el tiene la protección de Tisífona, Piddomon lo tiene del mío, además voy por que seguramente Tisífona aparecerá.

Izzy medito lo dicho por la inglesa, y al final, acepto la propuesta.

-bien, Isabel tiene razón, si ella va, es seguro que los poderes de Tisífona no harán efecto en esta batalla.

- esta bien…- dudoso Matt acepta-, pero ¿Qué harán con la escuela?

-eso es irrelevante ahora

-Isabel tiene razón- apoyo Kari- yo también voy, Gatomon esta conmigo

-Kari, esto puede ser peligroso

-lo se hermano, pero aun así voy

-no te preocupes Tai,- el rubio menor se dirigió a el- cuidare de Kari, además también va Davis y mi hermano, recuerda que nuestros digimons están con nosotros.

-bien… pero tengan cuidado.

-lo tendremos

-bien Izzy abre la puerta al digimundo

-si pero tendré un poco de problemas en dejarlos en el lugar exacto, lo mas seguro es que quizás terminen un poco lejos.

-no importa, hay que darnos prisa, Patamon en cuanto lleguemos al digimundo digievolucionaras en Piddomon para llegar lo mas pronto posible

-¡si!

-igual ustedes Patamon y Gatomon, se transformaran en Pegasusmon y Nefertimon para llegar pronto

-entendido T.K.

-bien… - Izzy teclea rápidamente su lap top- ¿están listos?

-¡si!

La puerta al digimundo se abre y los elegidos emprenden su viaje a dicho lugar. Mientras que en el bosque sagrado Kumbhiramon y Vajramon se enfrentaban a Orochimon, quien les daba una fuerte pelea, a pesar de que los dos Devas eran poderosos, Orochimon lograba defenderse muy bien gracias a sus otras cabezas.

-¡les dije que son nada ante mi!

- aun asi no dejaremos que llegues con Ebonwumon- Vajramon le gritaba desde el suelo, lucía agitado por la batalla

- ¡Te derrotaremos chu!- Kumbhiramon concentra la energía que le queda para seguir atacando a la serpiente- ¡Kurimisha!- una vez mas ejecuta su técnica de sellado en Orochimon quien queda atrapado en dicho campo de energía, Vajramon no pierde tiempo y junto con Kumbhiramon ejecutan sus ataques.

-¡maja del tesoro!

-¡Deva de la hoja!

La embestida del roedor y la X de las espadas de Vajramon, se dirigen a Orochimon, una fuerte explosión se hace presente, Tentomon y los demás pudieron oír el estruendo de la técnica. En el campo de batalla, los Devas, esperaban agitados el resultado de su plan, el polvo poco a poco se esparcía, dejando ver, para la sorpresa de los dos guardianes, el cuerpo de Orochimon que lucía apenas con unos cuantos rasguños. Los Devas tenían los ojos tan abiertos como su cuerpo se los permitía. La enrome serpiente lucía enfadada, la ira se podía ver en sus ojos, se arrastró lentamente hasta llegar frente a sus oponentes que yacían hincados por el cansancio.

-una vez mas… ¡donde esta Ebonwumon!

Ninguno de los dos respondió, preferían guardar sus ultimas energías para atacar a Orochimon, pero justo cuando este los iba a atacar nuevamente…

- Estoy aquí…

Una voz aguda se hizo presente, todos voltearon hacia el cielo y vieron como una luz verde se hacia presente, del corazón de dicha luz aparece el símbolo de la sinceridad y de la pureza para dar paso a un enorme digimon con cuerpo de tortuga de dos cabezas de piel café oscuro y amarillo y en su lomo carga un enorme árbol que esta rodeado por esferas amarillas. Sus guardianes trataron ponerse de pie para protegerlo.

-¡señor Ebonwumon, retirase por favor!

-¡déjenos esto señor Ebonwumon chu!

-ha sido suficiente Vajramon, Kumbhiramon, esto ya ha sido demasiado,- el enorme dios digimon se pone frente a Orochimon – tu fuiste confinado al mundo de las tinieblas, e inmediatamente has desatado tu venganza en estas tierras, tu presencia en este mundo debe de ser erradicada…

-¡¿Qué dices?- la serpiente irradio más poder y dirigió su ataque al dios- ¡toma esto!: ¡Disparo infernal!

El ataque se dirigió a Ebonwumon, pero inmediatamente las esferas se iluminaron en un tono verde y repelieron fácilmente el ataque de la gigantesca serpiente.

-¡no puede ser!

-Orochimon, es hora de que regreses al mundo de las tinieblas.

-lo siento mucho pero eso tendrá que esperar…

Ebonwumon volteo a su costado y pudo ver a una persona encapuchada que se encontraba flotando a la misma altura que el.

-¿Quién eres?

-mi nombre es Tisífona, es un gusto poder verte al fin Ebonwumon…

Tisífona había hecho su aparición, se encontraba cada vez mas cerca del huevo de Miotysmon, las cosas se tornaban aun mas complicadas para el digimundo y el mundo real.

* * *

**Hola a todos!, espero que estén muy bien n.n, bueno ps paso a dejarles otro cap al fin! desde el martes queria subirlo y no he podido! pero ya encontre el truco jojojo si tienen el mismo problema de que les aparece el error y no se que mas mandenme un MP y con gusto les ayudare n.n, en fin, creo que este cap si es largo, en lo personal me gusto jejeje, al fin uno de los dioses hace acto de presencia y la batalla se torna mas intensa aun, y ps creo que no hay dato cultural todavía jejeje, pero ya me he inspirado mas jojojo, en el prox cap, le di un poco de accion a la mala y hubo un amigo que me pregunto por Tía, ella un no saldrá, al menos no en el próximo cap jejeje por que sera la continuación de esto jejeje, en fin espero que les haya gustado, muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer y dejar reviews nos vemos ciao! n.n**


	14. El segundo huevo

**Capitulo 13: El segundo huevo.**

Tisífona por fin había dado con el paradero de Ebonwumon, y al mismo tiempo, los elegidos emprendieron la marcha rumbo al encuentro con el dios digimon.

-Isabel, ¿sientes esa presencia?

-si Tisífona ha aparecido… supongo que la otra presencia poderosa es de Ebonwumon ¿no es así Patamon?

-si… ha aparecido el primero de los cuatro dioses, ¡debemos darnos prisa!

-¿Ebonwumon aparecio?

-si Davis, debemos apresurarnos para evitar cualquier problema.

-bien encontremos a los demás y hay que hacerlos digievolucionar- Matt saco su Digivice para poder localizar a Gabumon pero no tuvo éxito alguno.- ¿n? … Qué extraño, mi digivice no funciona.

-déjame intentar- Davis saco su D3 y su digivice pero el resultado fue el mismo.- ¿Qué pasa? ¡No logro localizar a Veemon!

Kari y T.K. intentaron lo mismo, sin embargo no tuvieron éxito alguno, Isabel meditó un poco la situación y cerro sus ojos en busca de respuesta.

-será posible que…- la inglesa toma el dije que porta y la toma fuerte de su mano derecha, la flor azul toma un brillo muy parecido a los de un diamante de zafiro y despide un pequeño rayo de luz hacia la frente de esta. Isabel logra visualizar en su mente el paisaje gracias al poder que el dije le esta brindando, observa como Orochimon tiene a su merced a los dos guardianes del dios y logra ver que Tisífona y Ebonwumon ya se encuentran frente a frente, no muy lejos de ahí, logra ver a los tres digimons que están a escasos metros de ellos. Los presentes quedaron asombrados por el acto de Isabel y esperaban en silencio alguna respuesta de la inglesa.

-bien…. – comienza a decir aun manteniendo cerrado los ojos por el efecto de la luz de su dije- sus digimons están cerca, un poco más al norte, también pudo ver que Ebonwumon ha aparecido y esta frente a Tisífona…

-no puede ser... , ¿dinos donde están Veemon y los demás?

-no te preocupes tonto, están cercas a pocos metros hacia al norte… - Isabel abre sus ojos y apunto con su índice el lugar- vayamos por allá, en cuanto los encuentren hagan lo que tengan que hacer, yo no me detendré a esperarlos…- Isabel toma su digivice y lo dirige a su digimon- Patamon es hora

-¡Patamon digivols a… Piddomon!

Isabel es cargada por su ángel digimon lista para dirigirse al lugar de los hechos.

-aun sigues sin querer cooperar ¿verdad?

-ya les dije que lo que ustedes hagan será cosa suya Yagami

-chicas ya dejen de pelear, mejor hay que darnos prisa.

-lo siento T.K. tienes razón

-bien continúen.

Los elegidos corrieron velozmente hacia la dirección que les indico Isabel, entre tanto Tisífona se encontraba frente a frente con Ebonwumon para preguntarle por el paradero de Mitoysmon.

-Ebonwumon, guardián de la parte norte de este mundo, solo he venido ante ti por una sola cosa…

-no se quien eres, y no se desde cuando estas en este mundo, pero tu presencia es oscura, incluso mucho mas que los digimons oscuros a los que me he enfrentado antes… ¿desde cuando estas en el mundo digital?

-pe…pero señor Ebonwumon- se levanto un débil Vajramon- ¿usted no sintió esta presencia desde un principio?

-no- asintió el gigantesco digimon- no me percate de ella hasta que Orochimon se encontraba lo mas cerca de mi templo.

-¡jajaja!, jamás creí que los dioses digimon fueran tan débiles, serán buenos para esconderse, sin embargo ¿no son capaces de sentirme?

-¡no insultes a nuestro señor chu!- Kumbhiramon se pone rápidamente de pie y se dirige rápidamente hacia Tisífona para embestirla con su Maja- ¡toma esto chu!

-¡ja! Esto es patético- La mujer alza su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro escondido, muestra su mano cubierto por un guante negro y con su índice expulsa un rayo púrpura que se dirige al roedor.- muere basura…

-¡ Kumbhiramon!- exclaman Ebonwumon y Vajramon, los dos logran ver como el rayo atraviesa al digimon y en segundo como es consumido por un fuego oscuro, quemándolo rápidamente para no dejar rastros de el.

-jmmp, eso fue muy atrevido de su parte…

El dios digimon mira fijamente a Tisífona, para el, era la primera vez que sentía tal poder oscuro, que por vez primera sentía inseguridad, aunque el fue sellado por un tiempo por los Dark Masters, esto no era nada comparado con lo que esta experimentando ahora. Mientras en las cercanías, los elegidos dieron rápido con los digimons que se quedaron quietos ante la desaparición de Kumbhiramon.

-¡Gabumon!

-¡Matt!- el aludido corre en dirección de su compañero-¡han llegado justo a tiempo!

-es cierto hemos sentido que uno de los Devas a desaparecido

-¡ Tentomon tiene razón Davis! ¡Hay que darnos prisa!

-lo se para eso estoy aquí… ¿listos chicos?

-¡si!

Los elegidos sacaron sus digivices y procedieron a la digievolucion

-¡Veemon digivols a… X-Veemon!

-¡Gabumon digivols a … Garurumon!

-¡Patamon armor digivols a… Pegasusmon!

-¡Gatomon armor digivols a… Nefertimon!

Los elegidos montaron a sus respectivos digimons y se todos se dirigieron a toda prisa hacia el lugar de la batalla, usaron toda la velocidad que les era posible hasta que X-Veemon choco con algo y cayo al suelo junto con Davis.

-¡auch! X-Veemon ¿Por qué haces eso?

-lo siento Davis, pero es que me pegue con algo

-¿Cómo que te pegaste con algo?

-¿están bien Davis?

-si Matt… lo siento es que lo que pasa es que chocamos con algo

-si no vi que era…

-Matt, puedo sentir que no corre aire de este lado- Garurumon señalo su costado izquierdo que era el frente que ellos seguían- parece ser que algo impide el paso

-bien veamos…- Matt se dirigió hacia el lugar tanteando como un ciego para poder dar con algo, extendía sus manos para poder sentir hasta que la palma de su mano izquierda dio con un campo de energía luminosa de tono púrpura.- ¿pero que?

-¿Qué sucede hermano?- T.K. bajo de Pegasusmon después de que el y Kari atendieron a Davis.

-creo que no podremos pasar, mira- Matt toca el campo como si se tratase de una puerta, al momento del tacto se los dos rubios pueden ver una ondas que se generan.- creo que este lugar esta muy bien protegido.

-Seguramente es para proteger a Ebonwumon de mas intrusos- comento Nefertimon-debemos de encontrar la manera de entrar.

-se equivocan- Isabel apareció cargada por Piddomon desde los cielos- esto no protege a Ebonwumon, es el poder de Tisífona, seguro no quiere que interfiramos…

-¡no puede ser! Ebonwumon será derrotado si no encontramos el punto débil de este campo- hablaba nerviosamente Tentomon.

-¡rayos! ¡Amigos hay que atacar todos juntos!

-Tienes razón hermano

-¡si!

Los digimons se colocaron en fila frente al campo de energía y empezaron a atacar.

-¡Aullido explosivo!

-¡mini trueno!

-¡X-Laser!

-¡Maldición de la reina!

-¡lluvia de estrellas!

Se provoco una explosión, pero para su sorpresa, el campo no recibió daño alguno

-¡no funciono!

-me niego a rendirme, ¡X-Veemon sigue atacando!

-¡todos hay que seguir!

Continuaron atacando pero el resultado era el mismo.

-no puede ser que ningún rasguño haya recibido…

-Tonto es obvio que no harán nada esos ataques inútiles

-¿así? … -Davis muy desesperado le grita a Isabel- ¡¿Por qué no mandaste a Piddomon a que ayudara?

-por que es innecesario… este es un campo que puso Tisífona… ningún digimon podrá derribarlo.

-¿Qué dices?- el rubio mayor se dirige a la inglesa en cuanto ve que esta desciende con Piddomon - ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-nada… de esto yo me encargo… aunque me tomara algo de tiempo, el poder de Tisífona es muy grande, parece que esta usando su energía para esconderse…

-pero no hay tiempo que perder

-Lo sabemos Davis, pero si Isabel es la única opción, debemos esperarla.

-pues yo no pienso perder el tiempo en esto T.K.

-déjenlo, si el quiere malgastar las energías de su digimon, es problema de el

-Davis, Isabel tiene razón, será mejor que esperemos, si agotas a X-Veemon no tendrá fuerzas para enfrentarlo

-esta bien Kary…

-bien si no habrá mas interrupciones…

Isabel toma nuevamente el dije que porta y tanto el objeto como ella, comienzan a emanar un aura azul zafiro, la inglesa cierra sus ojos azules y se concentra en encontrar el punto débil del campo, mientras, en el interior de el, la batalla aun seguía su curso.

-¡maldita! ¡¿Cómo te atreves?

-guarda silencio Vajramon…

-pero mi señor…

-silencio…

Ebonwumon dirige su vista ante la maligna que esta frente de el, Tisífona da un leve suspiro de fastidio, y fija su mirada nuevamente ante el dios.

-bien… ya me estoy hartando de esto… Ebonwumon, vine aquí con el único propósito de preguntarte: ¿Dónde esta el huevo de Miotysmon?

-¿para que quieres saberlo?, el ya no existe en este mundo…

-lo se, también se que en el mundo humano no esta, quedo atrapado en otra dimensión, y se que tu sabes donde esta

-¿Por qué piensas que yo lo se?

-custodias el árbol de la vida, además eres de los mas ancianos dioses digimons, sabes los mundo que hay, así que dime ¿Dónde esta Miotysmon?

Ebonwumon guarda silencio acto con el que se niega a decir donde esta el paradero del digimon oscuro, los segundo corrían y no había respuesta alguna por parte del dios digimon, por lo que Orochimon se dispuso a dirigirle un ataque.

-¡disparo infernal!

El ataque de la serpiente iba a estrellarse en contra del dios, pero rápidamente se interpone Vajramon, quien queda sumamente herido y agonizante.

-¡ Vajramon!, ¡¿Qué haces?

-mi… mi señor… mi deber es protegerlo… por favor no diga lo que usted sa..be…

-¡Vajramon!

Vajramon desaparece, Tisífona y Orochimon no peden evitar una risa, Isabel logra ver lo sucedido pero prefiere no decir nada, ya que si sus acompañantes se enteran de que el ultimo guardián de Ebonwumon ha caído, podrían precipitarse a hacer algo indebido. Ebonwumon cierra sus ojos mostrando un rostro triste ante la perdida de su último guardián, abre sus ojos y mira muy serio a Orochimon.

-¡ohh!, ¿el dios se ha enojado? ¡jajaja!, ¡toma esto para que escarmientes!- Orochimon alza su cabeza metálica en dirección al dios y arroja nuevamente su mejor ataque- ¡Disparo infernal!

El ataque se estrella contra el dios, pero no recibe daño alguno, ya que el ataque es repelido y Ebonwumon sin perder tiempo las esferas que rodean al dios despiden un brillo verde e inmediatamente se dirige hacia Orochimon que en instantes queda fulminado al momento del contacto.

-vaya… Orochimon fue muy imprudente- comento Tisífona- al final fue un bueno para nada.

-la siguiente eres tu…

-¿yo?, jajaja, bien, creo que me hará bien hacer un poco de calentamiento,- Tisífona extiende ambos brazos invitando al digimon a atacar- ¡bien demuéstrame el poder de un dios como tu!

Ebonwumon se dispone a atacar, de el emane un aura totalmente diferente a los digimons, es absoluta comparado con los digimons que ha conocido Tisífona.

-puedo ver tu poder… es increíble, muy diferente a los que he conocido hasta ahora…

-prepárate por que conocerás el poder divino de los dioses del digimundo… ¡Souryūha!

De las dos cabezas de Ebonwumon se despide dos dragones iluminados por la verde aura del dios, el ataque es infalible, cosa que le agrada a Tisífona, quien con su mano derecha, concentra parte de su poder para tratar de esquivarlo. El poderoso ataque divino se dirige hacia su objetivo destruyendo todo a su paso, Tisífona logra detener tan feroz ataque haciendo que su poder y la del dios creen una serie de relámpagos en todo el lugar.

-Impresionante, tu poder solo me demuestra que en verdad tu sabiduría es grande… no cabe duda, tu sabes donde esta Miotysmon y si no lo quieres decir, entonces te haré hablar…

La encapuchada toma con su otra mano el ataque de Ebonwumon haciendo que este explote en sus manos, provocando así una pantalla de humo que impide la vista del dios para saber la ubicación de su adversaria. Sus dos cabezas se mueven tratando de dar con su localización hasta que a su lado derecho aparece esta lanzadote uno de sus mortíferos rayos que hacen que el dios pierda el equilibrio.

-¡una vez mas, dime ¿conde esta el huevo de Miotysmon?

-¡no te lo diré!

Tisífona emprende otra vez el ataque al igual que el dios, una batalla descomunal se esta llevando acabo, los elegidos logran ver tales manifestaciones de poder dentro del campo.

-¿Qué estará pasando?- pregunta Davis- pareciera que una gran tormenta ha comenzado

-Ebonwumon se esta defendiendo…

-¿Qué dices Piddomon?

-¿no lo sientes Pegasusmon?, el poder divino de uno de los dioses se esta manifestando

-increíble, es muy parecido al poder de Ominimon y de Imperialdramon, hasta me atrevo a decir que es mas poderoso.

-aun así hermano, nosotros no podemos hacer nada para ayudarlo.

-si tan solo mi hermano y Agumon estuvieran aquí…

-es cierto, además si Ken y Wormon estuvieran, sin duda haríamos al digievolucion DNA y tendríamos mas posibilidades.

-¿aun no encuentras al entrada Isabel?

-espera Nefertimon, ya casi doy con la entrada.

Isabel se concentra aún mas, revisa minuciosamente el campo de energía, hasta que su dije brilla aun mas y abruptamente la inglesa abre los ojos y señala la parte de arriba al lado derecho del campo.

-¡por ahí! ¡si atacamos ese lugar podremos abrir en pequeño orificio para poder entrar!

-¡Listos chicos!

-¡si!

-¡Piddomon tu también atacaras!

-¡esta bien!

Los digimons se dirigen a dicho lugar para ejecutar sus ataques y todos al unisono exclaman sus técnicas.

-¡X-láser!

-¡mini trueno!

-¡aullido explosivo!

-¡la maldición de la reina!

-¡lluvia de estrellas!

-¡pluma de fuego!

Los ataques surten efecto, un pequeño orificio se hace presente, inmediatamente los digimons van por sus compañeros y se adentran al campo de batalla, con dificultad logran avanzar rumbo al escenario del combate. Mientras Tisífona y Ebonwumon aun continuaban con su encuentro, encuentro que Tisífona se estaba llevando, ya que el dios se mostraba cada vez mas agitado.

-vamos Ebonwumon, ¿tan rápido te cansas?

-aun… no cantes victoria…

Con una sutil gracia, la encapuchada se acerca al dios y acaricia una de sus dos cabezas.

-vamos Ebonwumon, lo que te pido no es mucho, creeme en verdad no me interesa tomar tu vida, no consigo nada con eso

-no.. te diré nada..

-jmmm, has gastado mucha energía, así no podrás ayudarme, es como si quisieras provocarme…- la mujer lleva su mano oscura a su mentón y medita un poco, fija su mirada en Ebonwumon quien parece un poco nervioso.- será posible que… ¡ohh vaya! ¡ya entiendo!

La maligna da un sobrevuelo al dios para examinarlo bien y fija su mirada hacia las esferas.

-bien, quizás tu no quieras hablar, pero tus esferas son cápsulas de información, ellas me dirán donde esta lo que busco…

-¡no te atrevas!

Ebonwumon trato de protegerse lanzándole un poderoso rayo pero fue esquivado fácilmente por la mujer, quien después del acto del dios, extiende la palma de su mano izquierda y le lanza una onda oscura al dios, dejándolo inmóvil, totalmente a su merced.

-No te alteres Ebonwumon, solo veré tus esferas…

Tisífona tomo con sus manos una de las esferas e inmediatamente se vio envuelta por una luz verde, ella alzo un poco su cabeza hacia arriba, como si mirara todo lo que la esfera le esta mostrando, al cabo de unos breves instantes, la luz desaparece y ella vuelve a tomar una posición erguida.

-vaya… y yo que perdí tiempo en deducir donde estaba Miotysmon…

-¡no vayas ahí!

-No te mortifiques Ebonwumon, solo entrare a tu templo y me llevare el huevo

-¡no!

Tisífona abre un portal con una de las esferas, dentro de el se logra ver un gran templo al estilo nórdico donde se ve un gran árbol encima de dicha edificación, la mujer entra como tal cual sombra, escabulléndose al interior y así llegar al centro, en el puede ver una caja metálica totalmente sellada, Tisífona no pierde tiempo y lo destruye, viendo en su interior al huevo de Miotysmon.

-Te encontré…

En el bosque sagrado, Ebonwumon permanece paralizado por el poder de Tisífona, trata de moverse pero no logra éxito alguno, los niños logran ver al dios quien yace inmóvil frente al portal e inmediatamente se dirigen a el.

-¡Ebonwumon!- grita Davis- ¡hemos venido a ayudarte!

-¡ustedes son!

-no te preocupes Ebonwumon hemos venido a ayudarte- comenta Kari- ¿dinos que paso?

-he tenido un encuentro con esa mujer…

-¿Dónde esta ella?- pregunta T.K.

-ella fue tras el huevo de Miotysmon

-¡¿Qué!, no podemos quedarnos aquí- inquirió Matt- ¿Dónde se fue?

-se fue por el portal, pero nadie puede entrar a menos que tengan el mismo poder que yo…

-no importa aun así entraremos

-no te arriesgues pequeño portador del valor, es imposible para un humano, incluso para tu digimon entrar a ese lugar.

-pero…

-no se preocupen, iré yo

-eso es muy riesgoso Isabel, te puedes dañar.

-no te preocupes Takaishi, si ella pudo entrar, entonces o podré, recuerda que, a diferencia de ustedes, yo tengo el poder de mis ancestros.

-¿estas segura de lo que dices pequeña?

-si, Piddomon, libera a Ebonwumon y pelea si viene algún subordinado de Tisífona, estoy segura que ella ya sabe que estoy aquí y seguro enviara a alguien.

-de acuerdo.

-ten cuidado Isabel- aconsejo Matt- se que eres fuerte y diferente, aun así el poder de ella te es desconocido ¿verdad?

-si, es cierto, pero aun así me he preparado para esta batalla.

-buena suerte- dijeron los demás.

Isabel cruzo sin dificultad el portal para asombro de todos, emprendió su búsqueda hacia el templo del dios; mientras que en el palacio de Tisífona, LadyDevimon vigilaba el huevo de Devimon.

-jmm las cosas están pasando tal como ella los dijo… será mejor que envié a alguien a custodiarla, seguro que esos mocosos están ahí.

-Mi señora… por favor, permítame ir con nuestra señora Tisífona.

De las sombras, aparece un digimon de traje azul con una capa desgarrada roja, lleva dos alas tipo vampiro, sus ojos son rojos escarlatas y su rostro es cubierto por un casco negro dejando ver solo sus labios y su piel blanquizca, tiene cabello gris, en su mano derecha lleva consigo una navaja y en su mano izquierda una gran metralleta.

-bien, Astamon, te dejo todo a cargo, elimina a todo al que se te interponga.

-así se hará mi señora, prometo no fallar, además cuento con el poder de la semilla que nuestra señora me brindo.

-bien, entonces ve por ella, yo me quedare con Devimon

-como ordene…

Un nuevo contrincante se acerca y se presagia una doble batalla, Tisífona se encontrara con Isabel, mientras que los demas, estaran a la merced de su nuevo oponente.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo a todos! bueno les dejo otro cap que les pareció? jejeje me parecio buena idea de agregar a un digimon que quizas solo sea conocido en los videojuegos ya saben que digiwiki es toda una enciclopedia jeje, en fin en el prox cap, habra doble pelea y los malos una vez mas se saldran con la suya, jejej creo que los estoy consintiendo pero al final siento que valdra la pena , en fin subire capitulo la proxima semana y recuerden que si ustedes tambien tienen problemas para subir algun cap y no saben ni como remediarlo, con gusto les pasare el tip, muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer y dejar reviews o dejar comentarios por mi mail (para los que me conocen por msn y no les gusta postear por aqui jeje) nos vemos ciao n.n**


	15. Confrontación

**Capitulo 14: Confrontación.**

Los elegidos habían logrado llegar al lugar de los hechos, se encontraron a un Ebonwumon totalmente paralizado, y descubrieron que Tisífona ya les había ganado terreno. Isabel emprendió la búsqueda de la encapuchada al templo del dios digimon, siendo esta la única habilitada para poder entrar en dicho lugar. El resto se quedo para liberar a Ebonwumon.

-¿Cómo podemos liberarlo?- preguntaba Matt

-¡yo se como!, ¿recuerdan como tratamos de mover la piedra sagrada de Azulongmon para que Black WarGreymon no la destruyera?

-¡tienes razón Davis!-

-¿a que se refieren T.K.?

-ah... es cierto, tu no estabas, veras hermano, cuando tratamos de salvar la ultima piedra sagrada de Black WarGreymon, a Davis se le ocurrió la idea de moverlo con los digivices.

-¡si!, y si hacemos lo mismo, puede que logremos liberar a Ebonwumon- concluyo Kari

-bien si es así ¡adelante!

Los elegidos tomaron sus digivices y dirigieron la pantalla de estos hacia el dios, las luces verdes, rosas y azules no tardaron en aparecer, todas se dirigían hacia el dios, pero una neblina negra les impidió el paso y una voz ronca se hizo presente.

-no permitiré que se interpongan en los planes de la señora Tisífona…

-¡¿quién eres?

El líder de la segunda generación busco con la mirada al dueño de aquella voz, los demás lo imitaron y solo Piddomon, Pegasusmon y Nefertimon pudieron saber de quien se trata.

-esta presencia… es de un digimon de la oscuridad

-y no es un oponente debil Pegasusmon

-¿a que se refieren?- pregunto Kari con gesto preocupado.

-es Astamon

Piddomon concluyo, Astamon apareció de entre las nieblas oscuras, luciendo su magnifica metralleta en su mano izquierda y una fina navaja en la derecha, su presencia era tan escalofriante que ninguno de los elegidos pudo evitar sentir un aire frío, Ebonwumon mostraba un rostro preocupado, ya que sentía que Astamon poseía mas poder de lo normal.

-Niños elegidos, hasta aquí termino su travesía…- el digimon oscuro dirige su metralleta hacia los chicos e inmediatamente sus digimons guardianes se interponen- de nada servirá que sus digimon se interpongan.

-¡no te dejaremos que los toques!, ¡toma esto…. X-LASER!

-¡Mini trueno!

-patético…

Astamon da un gran salto esquivando sin esfuerzo alguno el ataque de X-Veemon y Tentomon, quien se dispuso a entrar en combate; durante unos segundos Astamon se encuentra suspendido en el aire, con una aparente defensa baja, oportunidad que no pierde Garurumon para atacarlo.

-¡no escaparás!- el enorme lobo da un gran salto para quedar casi a la misma altura que su oponente y abre rápidamente su hocico para ejecutar su ataque.- ¡aullido explosivo!

El digimon solo se mofa del ataque de Garurumon, logra esquivarlo rotando bajo su propio eje y alcanza a darle una patada dejándolo rápidamente en el suelo, X-Veemon trata de sorprenderlo por detrás, pero recibe la misma agresión que Garurumon.

-son unos estorbos, ustedes dos no son nada para mi- baja al suelo nuevamente y lanza una mirada desafiante a los tres digimons restantes- solo lo que me pueden dar una buena pelea son esos tres digimons que poseen los poderes sagrados…

Pegasusmon y Nefertion dan un salto delante de los elegidos con el propósito de protegerlos ante cualquier ataque de Astamon.

-si lo que quieres es pelea, te la daremos…-

-Pegasusmon… te lo encargo mucho

-no te preocupes TK.

-Nefertimon, ten cuidado…

-descuida Kari…

Los digimons de la luz y la esperanza emprenden el vuelo para enfrentar a Astamon, que imita el vuelo de ellos son el propósito de enfrentarlos cara a cara, los dos digimons no pierden tiempo y lanzan su mejor ataque.

-¡lluvia de agujas!

-¡joya del Nilo!

Ambos ataques dan certeramente contra el digimon oscuro, provocando la parición de una nube de humo alrededor de la fisonomía del oponente, sin embargo este sale rápidamente de dicha nube y lanza un puñetazo a cada quien dejándolos en el suelo.

-¡Pegaususmon!

-¡Nefertimon!

-Ka...Kari… huyan… es muy poderoso

-¡no los podemos dejar solos!

-¡hagan caso T.K.!

-ya basta de tonterías- Astamon dirige su ametralladora hacia los cinco digimons que yacen en el suelo- ¡ametralladora del infierno!- las potentes y veloces balas se impactan en cuestión de segundos sin dar oportunidad a los digimons de defenderse y mucho menos de escapar, ante la mirada atónita de los elegidos, sus digimons vuelven a su estado normal.

-¡Gabumon!, ¡Tentomon!- Matt se apresura a llegar a lado de los digimons- ¡resistan por favor!

-¡Gatomon!

-¡Veemon!

Todos estaban inconscientes, T.K. no decía ninguna palabra, tenia el rostro sombrío, solo se limito a abrazar a su compañero y quedo en silencio. Astamon volvió al suelo con rostro arrogante.

-para ser los digimons que poseen los poderes sagrados, son bastantes patéticos, no puedo creer que ustedes hayan derrotado a los tres grandes del mundo de la oscuridad, aun así, falta el único que puede darme una verdadera batalla, al guardián de Láncaster… ¿estas listo Piddomon?

Piddomon hasta ahora solo había estado observando la batalla, al ver que al fin el solo se iba a enfrentar a Astamon, da pasos firmes y seguros, abre la palma de su mano derecha e inmediatamente se despide una luz roja que da paso a la aparición de su cetro lunar, deja atrás a los elegidos y se pone de frente a su rival.

-veo que recibiste la protección de Tisífona

-cierto, así como tu, que tienes el poder de uno de los últimos caballeros de la luz

-bien entonces…

Piddomon cambia su postura erguida a una de combate, mantiene separada sus piernas, dejando la derecha por delante, lo mismo hace con su brazo, dejando que su cetro sirva como un arma tanto de ataque como de defensa, listo para cualquier reacción de su antagónico.

-bien, he estado esperando este momento, los digimons sagrados, encargados de proteger todas esas estupideces sabrán lo que es el poder de las tinieblas.

Astomon toma una postura un poco menos formal que Piddomon, el se mantiene erguido, dejando su mano derecha detrás de su espalda baja, teniendo en mano su navaja, mientras que con la izquierda apunta su ametralladora al ángel digimon. Los dos, frente a frente se miran fijamente, estudiándose mutuamente, para dar así el inicio de la batalla.

Mientras en el Templo de Ebonwumon, Isabel caminaba dentro del edificio, el lugar estaba muy tranquilo, lo único que podía sentir su piel era la leve corriente de aire que pasaba por el lugar, camino por el pasillo principal hasta que llego al centro del recinto, pudo observar restos metálicos y una caja del mismo material.

-así que diste con el huevo de Miotysmon…

La chica fijo su mirada por todos lados para encontrar indicios de Tisífona.

-se que estas aquí Tisífona, no tiene caso que te escondas en las sombras…

-jmm veo que no te gusta la diversión Láncaster…-Tisífona aparece detrás de la sombra de una columna del templo sosteniendo con ambas manos el huevo de Miotysmon.- ¿no me digas que tienes la idea estúpida de evitar que regrese Miotysmon?

-no creas que soy como ellos, a mi no me interesa que regrese el u otros digimons, no son nada para mi, así como no son nada para ti… aun lo logro comprender por que los quieres de vuelta.

-es solo por que servirán como servidores de mi señor Alcor, en este tiempo, nuestro ejército no pudo regresar como consecuencia del sello de la anterior guerra, es por eso que me veo en la burda necesidad de usar a estos seres inferiores…

-eres tal como lo describen mis antepasados, no te importa nada ni las consecuencias que tus actos provocan.

-si, pero bueno dejémonos de patrañeras…has venido a enfrentarme ¿no es así?

La inglesa desenvaina su espada y se pone en posición de batalla.

-así es, no permitiré que Alcor vuelva a este mundo

-ya lo veremos niña…

Tisífona esconde el huevo entre su ropaje oscuro protegiéndolo de cualquier eventualidad exterior, la mujer alza su mano derecha y hace aparecer una lanza totalmente oscura, solo la punta es una piedra amatista que despide una luz púrpura.

-¡Bien Láncaster no tendré piedad!

-¡ni yo contigo!

Las dos chicas se enfrentan con ágiles movimientos, el recinto se estremece ante tal demostración de poder. Isabel, ataca constantemente con su espada, dejando una estela plateada en cada movimiento, mientras Tisífona responde con una buena defensa gracias a su lanza que maneja con gran facilidad, Isabel de pronto siente algo de familiaridad en la forma del ataque y de la defensa en Tisífona, pero no tomo importancia, dedico toda su concentración en su oponente.

-vaya, no cabe duda, llevas la sangre impura de los Láncaster

-mi familia me ha preparado especialmente para derrotarte y mandarte de vuelta al mundo oscuro al que perteneces.

Ambas chicas no ceden terreno, Tisífona, lanza su poder oscuro a través de su amatista, mientras que Isabel logra defenderse con su espada, los movimientos de ambas causan un gran desorden en el recinto sagrado, tanto que los suelos de dicho lugar tiemblan ante el impacto de ambos poderes, se movía de un lado a otro dejando en su camino las señales de su batalla.

Al mismo tiempo, Piddomon y Astamon estaban a punto de iniciar su batalla, reinaba un silencio total, los únicos testigos eran los elegidos que sostenían a sus digimons inconscientes y Ebonwumon, quien aun permanecía inmóvil.

-¡ametralladora del infierno!

Las balas salen disparadas a gran velocidad hacia el ángel, quien inmediatamente usa su cetro como escudo girándolo con gran rapidez, una vez que esquivo en su totalidad el ataque, emprende un vuelo rápido hacia su oponente y a pocos metros de el ejecuta su primer golpe.

-¡Pluma de fuego!

Sus alas toman un color rojo amarillento, imitando el color del fuego y se desprenden de el miles de plumas que con gran firmeza se dirigen hacia Astamon, el digimon oscuro logra evitar algunas plumas, pero si recibe algún daño por parte de las que no logro evadir, enseguida, Piddomon se pone detrás de el y lo golpea con su cetro haciéndolo estrellarse contra una columna de piedras.

-ghh… sin duda alguna… eres un gran oponente...- Astomon se pone de pide y esboza una sonrisa de satisfacción- bien, ¡me divertiré contigo!

Sin perder tiempo, el digimon oscuro emprende el vuelo hacia Piddomon que se encontraba suspendido en el aire, lo ataca una vez mas con su Ametralladora, cosa que el ángel logra esquivar, dejando unos momentos desprotegido su cuerpo, momento que aprovecha Astamon para atacarlo con sus finas navajas que escondía bajo la manga de su mano derecha, Piddomon logra ser herido por algunas cuantas y cae de pie en el suelo viendo hacia arriba a Astamon.

Entre tanto, los elegidos y Ebonwumon veían con gran asombro la batalla de los digimons.

-Es increíble que Piddomon tenga semejante poder…

-lo se Davis, seguro es por la protección de Isabel, ahora si no dudare de su poder

-¿ya no crees que es una fantasía Matt?

-no Kari ahora si les creo…

-Así que esa pequeña tiene ese poder… es increíble que existan humanos así…

Ebonwumon se mostraba sorprendido, veía con ojos muy abiertos el combate de Piddomon, que aun estaba en su curso, sin embargo, T.K. no prestaba atención alguna, ya que en su mente recordaba vividamente los sucesos del pasado.

-no… lo perdono…

Era lo único que susurraba, su cuerpo se tensaba, escondía su mirada bajo la solapa de su ya característico gorro. Esta reacción no paso desapercibida para Piddomon y Astamon

-este sentimiento...- pensaba Piddomon- ¿Cómo es posible que alguien como el tenga ese sentimiento?

-luz y oscuridad… una tan fuerte como la otra, pero este chico…- Astomon dedico unos segundos de su mirada al portador de la esperanza- esta sensación.

La pelea seguía su curso, aunque de menor intensidad, ya que los dos digimons ponían un poco de su atención en T.K. de pronto, el ritmo de la batalla, y los pensamientos de los dos digimons como las de T.K. fueron interrumpidos por la abruta aparición de Isabel y Tisífona, quienes se encontraban peleando, ambas aparecieron por los cielos, flotando, cada una cubierta por su propia aura de poder. Isabel sostenía férreamente su espada al igual que Tisífona, las dos continuaron con su pelea ignorando totalmente a los presentes quienes presenciaban con gran asombro la gran demostración de agilidad, fuerza y destreza de ambas, pareciera como si se tratase del combate entre Piddomon y Astamon, ninguna de las dos cedía, sin embargo, en el rostro de Isabel se podía ver algo de agotamiento, mientras que Tisífona, que a pesar de tener su rostro oculto, no daba indicios de cansancio.

-¡¿Ohh Láncaster? ¿Ya te has cansado?

-aun… no…- Logro articular la inglesa con gesto de cansancio- ¡aun tengo la fuerza necesaria para detenerte!

-¿de verdad?

Tisífona dirige la punta de su amatista hacia la inglesa y despide un gran rayo púrpura hacia ella, la fuerza de tal poder es muy grande para la fuerza de defensa de Isabel, que cae al suelo de pie titubeante.

-¡vez! ¡Estas muy agotada Láncaster jajaja!

Isabel no pudo decir nada, sabia que Tisífona era muy poderosa y que aun le faltaba para enfrentarla totalmente.

-bueno… supongo que esto termino- Tisífona desaparece su lanza y toma nuevamente el huevo de Miotysmon para mostrárselo a los presentes- bien Astamon, por ahora ha sido suficiente, es hora de irnos

-como ordene mi señora…

-¡espera!- ordenó T.K.- ¡no te vas a ir con ese huevo!

Tisífona miro fijamente al rubio, para luego ver a Astamon que estaba de su lado, los dos se miraron por unos segundos y Astamon solo asintió, la encapuchada fija nuevamente su vista hacia el rubio y sus acompañantes.

-bueno, he visto cosas interesantes hoy, sin duda alguna, pero mi pequeño amigo Miotysmon es un invitado mío, siento no poder cumplir tu orden…

Los elegidos no podían hacer nada, Isabel miraba a Tisífona con furia, esta última abrió la palma de su mano derecha y movió a Ebomwumon.

-bien chicos, despídanse de Ebonwumon, no lo verán por algún tiempo, ya que el también será uno de mis invitados…

-¡no te atrevas!- grito Davis- ¡¿que le vas a hacer?

-nada mocoso escandaloso, como te dije es otro de mis invitados… los demás dioses igual estarán en la gran bienvenida de mi señor Alcor

-¡no te dejaremos ir tan fácilmente!- Matt saca su digivice en un intento desesperado por detener a la maligna.

-jmm ¡tonto!- Tisífona despide de su ser una energía invisible que paraliza a los presentes, para así tener el terreno libre para su retirada.

-bien supongo que los veré constantemente... Asi que ¡hasta pronto elegidos! ¡jajaja!

-¡Piddomon!- Exclamo Astamon- neutra pelea esta pendiente, la próxima vez no tendrás tanta suerte…

Con estas últimas palabras los dos se despidieron llevándose consigo a Ebonwumon, el rostro de todos reflejaba una gran frustración y desesperación, ninguno podía ver cerca la solución ante los nuevos problemas que estarán por enfrentarse.

* * *

**Hola a todos!, espero que esten muy bien n.n, bueno hoy les dejo otro cap, jejje al fin hice pelear un poco a esas dos, espero que mi narrativa sea buena, en fin creo que no hay mucho que decir solo dire que muchas gracias por los Reviews, sus add de favoritos, comentarios por msn o mail, etc etc espero que el viernes pueda subir otro cap jejeje nos vemos muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer ciao! n.n**


	16. Tranquilidad

**Capítulo 15: Tranquilidad**

Tisífona y Astamon se retiraron de la batalla, llevándose el huevo de Miotysmon y a Ebonwumon como su prisionero. Todos se lamentaban por la reciente derrota, en especial la inglesa, quien sacaba su frustración golpeando el piso. El resto atendían a los digimons que apenas lograban recuperar su conciencia.

-¡no puede ser!- gritaba Isabel con señas de lacrimógenas en sus ojos- ¡fui muy descuidada! … a este paso…

-ya no te lamentes Isabel, eso quiere decir que aun nos falta prepararnos mas para la batalla, no debes darte por vencida.

-de nada sirven tus consuelos Piddomon…

-lo que dice Piddomon es cierto Isabel- interrumpió T.K. quien llevaba a su Patamon semi- inconsciente.- hemos sido testigos de tu fuerza, creenos, nos has dejado sorprendidos.

Isabel no hizo caso ante el comentario de T.K., sin embargo Piddomon miraba fijamente al joven rubio, no dijo nada, solo dio un suspiro y tomo a su compañera en brazos.

-Isabel, debemos irnos, por ahora es todo lo que podemos hacer.

-tienes razón, aun así…

-no vale la pena que te lamentes- se acerco Matt dejando a Gabumon recostado en un árbol- mi hermano tienes razón, nos has demostrado tus habilidades, y le hiciste frente muy bien, eso nos da esperanzas.

-veo que ustedes no comprenden nada

-quizás no, pero creo que si tu estas aquí y cuentas con ese poder, quiere decir que serás de gran ayuda

-Kari tiene razón, o ¿a caso te darás por vencida princesita?

Isabel mira a todos por unos breves instantes, baja un poco su rostro y da un suspiro de derrota.

-jmm tienes razón Motomiya, mi legado, la sangre que corre por mis venas, me impide a que esto se quede así...- alza su mirada al cielo dejando ver en su iris azul el brillo de la esperanza- al menos tengo otra oportunidad…

-de eso se trata la esperanza Isabel-

-bueno… supongo que por ser el portador de la esperanza has de saber mucho de esto ¿no?

-tal vez… pero aún así, nunca la pierdas.

Isabel asintió con una leve sonrisa en su rostro, al final, aun estaba ella con vida, y eso significa que aun había otras oportunidades, Piddomon permanecía en silencio, parecía ser que algo ocupaba sus pensamientos, cosa que no paso inadvertida para su compañera, pero esta, prefirió guardar silencio.

-bien elegidos, me retiro, ustedes deberían de hacer lo mismo.

-tiene razón, debemos de llevar a nuestros digimons a descansar, creo que lo mejor será que los llevemos a casa- conjeturo Matt

-tienes razón, además mi hermano y los demás deben de enterarse de lo sucedido

-si pero…- Davis puso un rostro preocupado- ¿Qué pasará con Ebonwumon?, ¿creen que Tisífona le haga daño?

-no debes preocuparte por eso Motomiya, seguramente ella lo usara para algo, por el momento el estará bien.

-Isabel tiene razón, creo que por ahora debemos enfocarnos en encontrar el tercer huevo

-tienes razón hermano.

Y así todos se despidieron, en sus rostros se podía notar la preocupación, aun así no perdían las esperanzas de que podían solucionar o por lo menos, seguir haciendo frente a sus adversarios. Al cabo de unas horas, Tisífona regresa a su palacio acompañada de Astomon, todos los presentes se asombran de ver que no solo lleva consigo a Miotysmon, si no que tiene como prisionero a Ebonwumon, quien ha caído en un sueño profundo que le impuso la encapuchada.

-Al fin han regresado- se acerco LadyDevimon haciendo reverencias ante Tisífona- y no puedo creer que uno de los cuatro grandes dioses este en tan reprobable estado jajaja.

-te dije que estos son seres inferiores a mi- la mujer alza un poco su mano derecha y hace aparecer el huevo frente a LadyDevimon- toma aquí esta Miotysmon.

-vaya… sin duda alguna es Miotysmon, puedo sentir sus ansias de venganza.

-si, igual yo, pero eso no me interesa, ahora si no les molesta, me retirare, tengo que hablar con nuestro señor.

-adelante por favor…

Tisífona se retira encerrando en una gran sala donde solo ella tiene acceso, los seguidores de la mujer se retiraron quedando solo Astamon y LadyDevimon.

-Señora LadyDevimon, hay algo que quiero comentarle.

-¿Qué sucede?

-vera, cuando me enfrentaba a Piddomon, pude notar algo muy curioso en uno de los elegidos, aquel chico que posee los poderes sagrados de la esperanza.

-¿Qué viste en el?

- ese niño, no solo posee una luz inmensa, si no que también, una gran oscuridad, no se, esta presencia…

- creo que te entiendo, hace tiempo cuando fui por primera vez al mundo humano, algunos de nuestro ejercito pudieron sentir algo similar, igual yo, pero me di cuenta que era la única que sabía de quien procedia, sin duda alguna es un chico muy poderoso… tendremos que vigilarlo.

-¿cree que la señora Tisífona este conciente del poder de este chico?

-lo mas seguro es que sí, pero debemos esperar sus órdenes.

Astamon asintió ante la sugerencia de LadyDevimon y fijo su vista en el dios que yacía dormido en su prisión.

-Bien, creo que lo mejor será quitarle la vida…

-no, espera, seguro Tisífona lo usara…

-¿pero eso no seria un peligro?, si lo dejamos así…

-Lo se… pero igual no podemos oponernos, ella es muy poderosa, así como nos da poder, también nos puede causar gran daño…

-tiene razón- vuelve su vista a la entrada de la sala- pero hay algo que me intriga, ¿Por qué ella es la única que puede ver a nuestro libertador?

-no lo se, ni siquiera yo he podido verlo, apenas y me permite preguntar por el.

-¿será en verdad alguien tan poderoso?

-no lo se, pero de algo estoy segura… nos llevaremos muchas sorpresas cuando el aparezca.

Los dos miraron hacia la entrada de la gran sala, preguntándose que es lo que realmente pasaba, mientras en el interior de esta, Tisífona platicaba con Alcor, que se mantenía oculto detrás de las cortinas grisáceas.

-mi señor, he vuelto con otro éxito para nuestro ejército

-bien…sin embargo, aun falta dos meses para que todo este listo para mi regreso, dime,¿mi receptáculo esta en perfectas condiciones?

-si, el ya comienza a despedir parte del poder que se le deje hace años

-bien, mantenlo vigilado, no quiero que se corrompa por estúpidos pensamientos de los humanos que lo rodean.

-no se preocupe, creo que si continuamos con este perfil, ni siquiera Láncaster podrá hacer algo.

-realmente detesto tener que depender de un cuerpo mortal… pero detestaría arriesgarme por seres insignificantes, incluso manifestar mi poder para que los mortales desaparezcan es un total desperdicio, por eso haré un cambio de planes.

-lo que usted diga.

-por el momento, suspende la búsqueda de Piedmon, quiero que te enfoques en capturar a los demás dioses digimon dejando al último a Azulongmon.

-¿Por qué decidió eso?

-usare a esos digimons en contra de los humanos, el poder de ellos es impresionante, para ser objeto de la creación de los mortales, quiero usar ese poder en contra de sus creadores.

-bien, pero… ¿Azulongmon al último?

-si, el es el mas fuerte y posee poderes algo diferentes a sus homólogos, además, el seguro lleva consigo a Piedmon.

Tisífona medito un poco el asunto, al cabo de unos segundos asintió

-bien, comprendo sus razones, en cuanto al elegido, no se preocupe, yo lo vigilare de cerca, sobre todo, lo mantendré alejado de Láncaster.

-bien, por cierto… ¿has sabido de los descendientes de la otra dinastía que ha sobrevivido?

-aun no mi señor, parece ser que la última generación no tuvo descendencia.

-no creo que sea asi, mantente alerta, ellos son el único obstáculo para mis planes, aunque no son nada si no esta el.

-asi es, no se preocupe, su regreso esta garantizado…

La conversación terminó, Tisífona regresó con sus subordinados dándoles las nuevas órdenes y así comenzaron ha hacer sus planes, las horas transcurrieron de ese largo día, el resto de los elegidos, incluyendo a Mimi y Joe que estaban al tanto a través de los mensajes de Izzy, se enteraron de las últimas nuevas.

-estamos en una situación muy difícil,-conjeturaba Izzy- aun nos falta encontrar a Piedmon y no tenemos ni la mas remota idea de donde este…

-si, pero ya que tienen a Ebonwumon, no se tengo un mal presentimiento

-lo se Tentomon, lo mismo pienso yo, hay muchos cabos sueltos

-¿Qué te dijeron Mimi y Joe?

-vendrán en cuanto finalice el otoño, poco mas de un mes

-bien, al menos sabemos que no estamos solos.

-si, hay que ser fuertes y dejar lo mas debilitado al enemigo antes de que sea el solsticio de invierno.

Los días trascurrieron, en el digimundo, había una aparente tranquilidad, los elegidos se turnaban para ir a vigilar las acciones del enemigo, sin embargo se sorprendían de que aun no hubiera indicios de ellos, esto los inquietaba un poco mas, pero a cambio, conseguían mas tiempo para prepararse e idear nuevos planes de defensa, además de tener mas oportunidad de poder dar con el paradero de Piedmon. Un fin de semana, los elegidos de la segunda generación, decidieron tomarse un respiro, ya que apenas estaban terminando su temporada de exámenes y optaron por salir a distraerse y cargarse nuevamente de energías.

-¡Waaaah! ¡Al fin un merecido descanso!

-es cierto Davis, ¡por fin comeremos como se debe!

-¡si!, ¡además, comeremos la comida hecha por Kari!

-¡si!

-parece que ustedes no pueden dejar de pensar en comer ¿verdad?

-no molestes Yolei, Demiveemon y yo estamos en pleno crecimiento, el hecho de que tu seas una anormal, no quiere decir que todos seamos igual que tu.

-¡ja! Sigue hablando, luego no te andes quejando que te duele el estomago por glotón

-¡ay si!, yo no soy el único glotón- Davis mira la ración extra de almuerzo que trae consigo Yolei- ¡mira tu también tienes mucha comida!

-yo… no me voy a comer todo esto… mucho para mi…

-es cierto, Yolei lo trajo para darle a Ken, ya que ayer platicaron hasta muy noche

- ¡ya no hables mas!-Yolei muy sonrojada se lanzo encima a Poromon

-ja… con que si ¿eh?

-¡deja de meterte Davis!

-¡ja!, no puedo creer que Ken se fije en ti jajajaja

-¡ya no molestes!

Los dos comenzaron su ya clásica discusión, sus digimons, acostumbrados a las peleas de estos, esperaron tranquilamente, el resto llego viendo la escena de pelea de sus amigos, e igual que los digimons, los ignoraron se reunieron.

-típico de ellos- suspiraba Ken

-si, pero sería raro si no se pelearan jajaja

-cierto Upamon tiene razón.

-bien… será mejor que comencemos a relajarnos- comento alegre T.K.

-¿Qué hacemos primero?-

-decide tu primero Kari, ya que Yolei esta ocupada y tu eres la única dama disponible aquí…

-jejeje tienes razón T.K.

El día era muy alegre, todos disfrutaban de la relativa tranquilidad, las horas pasaron rápidamente y el momento de partir a sus hogares ya estaba llegando.

-que rápido paso el día

-cierto Cody, pero yo aun tengo que ir a practicas de fútbol

-¿eh?, ¿hay practicas?

-si, no me digas que lo olvidaste…

-si…

-típico de ti

-no fastidies Yolei

-jejeje bueno chicos creo que igual debo irme, tengo que hacer unas compras que le prometí a mi madre.

-creí que regresaríamos juntos T.K.

-no lo siento Cody

-no importa Upamon y aprovecharemos para ir a visitar a mi abuelo

-¿Yolei tu te iras a casa?

-no Kary, tengo que ir con Izzy para ver si no necesita ayuda

-bien, bueno amigos me retiro, las practicas no tardan en comenzar- toma en un brazo a Wormon para irse- ¡nos vemos!

-¡oye espera!- toma a Demiveemon y se despiden- ¡nos vemos chicos!

-bueno chicos igual Upamon y yo nos vamos

-vayan con cuidado

-gracias T.K. ¡nos vemos!

-igual yo- Yolei se acerca a su amiga y le susurra al oído- bien Kari aprovecha a estar a solas con T.K. será como una cita jijiji

-eh… si jejeje

-bien T.K. te encargo a mi amiga

-puedes contar con eso Yolei- comentaba sonriente el rubio

-bien Poromon, ¡en marcha!

-¡si!

Los dos portadores de los poderes sagrados quedaron solos viendo como Yolei se iba de una forma muy graciosa.

-jejeje Yolei siempre será muy enérgica

-si…

T.K. mira a su amiga quien tiene su mirada fija en el suelo, Gatomon y Patamon solo los miraban, el silencio reino por unos instantes, los dos digimons se miraron y Gatomon habló.

-chicos, nos disculpan, Patamon y yo tenemos cosas que hacer.

-¿eh? ¿A donde van?- pregunto Kari

-ahh es que Gatomon y yo vamos a un lugar donde guardamos algunos garabatos y queremos terminar nuestro trabajo… ¿verdad?

-si… eso…

-jmm no se por que siento que ustedes esconden algo…

-no es nada T.K., mmm bueno nosotros nos vamos ¡adiós!

-si nos vemos mas tarde Kari

-eh… espera…

Y los dos digimon desaparecieron rápidamente, T.k. y Kari estaban solos, aun era algo temprano como para retirarse sin hacer algo extra, Kari por dentro estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, cosa que pasaba desapercibido para el joven rubio.

-oye Kari, ¿tienes algo que hacer?

-no… ¿porque?

-¿no te gustaría acompañarme de compras y luego vamos un rato a mi casa?- comentaba muy jovial

-¡claro!-

Así, los dos jóvenes salieron rumbo al centro comercial, siendo observados por sus digimons.

-los humanos son raros ¿no lo crees Patamon?

-es cierto, no entiendo por que no dicen sus verdaderos sentimientos

-quizás no son concientes de lo que sienten

-aun así es raro, tu a mi me gustas y eso no lo niego

-jaja lo se… pero aun así supongo que hay cosas que les impiden ser sinceros

-bueno creo que mientras los dos estén juntos, eso les hará felices

-cierto.

Los digimons observaban alegres a sus compañeros humanos que caminaban alegremente hacia el centro comercial, ambos no tardaron mucho en llegar al lugar, justo cuando los dos iban a entrar al edificio una voz conocida los interrumpe.

-¡T.K!- Tía corrió hacia el rubio y se le fue encima para abrazarlo- ¡que gusto en volver a verte!

-ahh Tía…

-¡dime! ¿Cómo has estado?, ¿todo bien?, ¿no te has lastimado en tus practicas o algo así?

La chica estaba acaparando todo en cuanto a T.K. se refería, de pronto Kari sintió que Tía la estaba desplazando y muy fría interrumpió.

-Hola Tía, tiempo sin verte…

-ohh hola, perdón no te había visto…

-no importa… ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

-ahh solo vine a hacer unas compras para mi hermano

-vaya… y…¿ ya las hiciste?

-si- muestra una bolsa de papel con algo de pan y verduras

-que bien... entonces ya estabas por ir a tu casa.

-si pero como vi T.K. lo quise saludar

De pronto T.K. sintió algo extraño, un ambiente algo tenso, para el a simple vista parecía que no era una discusión entre ambas chicas, sin embargo el ambiente para el se puso tenso.

-ahh que bien Tía, yo también vengo de compras

-¿enserio?, ¡que bien! Te acompaño

-no te preocupes Tía, puedes irte, seguro tu hermano te espera- decía Kari con una fría sonrisa

-mi hermano por el momento esta tranquilo en casa, asi que por lo menos puedo acompañarlos a las compras…

Las dos se miraban fijamente, aunque en sus rostros se mostraban una sonrisa, ambas reflejaban un disgusto una por la otra.

-ehh bien chicas, pues vamos los tres, es mas divertido si vamos en grupo jejeje – T.K. interrumpió en un intento de hacer mas ligero el ambiente

-bien, por mi no hay problema T.K. – Tía miró a Kari retadoramente y tomo del brazo izquierdo a T.K.-

-por mi tampoco, vamos T.K.

-si jejeje…

T.K. sin entender aun nada, solo se dispone a ser acompañado por las chicas, de pronto se sentía que estaba en una tormenta invisible que al parecer el era el único que podía sentirla, sin embargo no lograba comprender por que de repente tanta hostilidad entre las dos chicas. Las horas pasaron y Tía no se despegaba de T.K. quien tenia un rostro tenso, se sentía realmente incómodo ante el ambiente ligeramente hostil de sus acompañantes, por su parte Kari, trataba de estar a la par con Tía cuando esta llamaba la atención de T.K. y así transcurrió el tiempo, hasta que T.K. terminó de comprar lo que tenía que comprar.

-bueno… ya he terminado…

-¿enserio?, ¿no te hace falta algo?

-no Tía… es todo lo que tenia que comprar

-¡que bueno!- exclamaba Kari- bien entonces…

-ahh que mal – interrumpió la pelimorada- dime T.K. ¿Cómo van las cosas en el digimundo?

Ambos elegidos quedaron en silencio ante la pregunta de Tía, no sabían que responder puesto que ni ellos mismos sabían al cien por ciento lo que realmente sucedía.

-pues hasta ahora, no ha habido movimiento alguno- logro responder al fin T.K.

-¿no han aparecido?

-no, si han causado destrozos pero no mucho, es como si estuvieran dando vueltas- comento la castaña

-jmm ¿con que vueltas eh?- Tía se llevo su mano derecha a su menton ordenando sus ideas,- y…¿si están buscando algo?

-¿buscando?

-si Kari, ponte a pensar, es como los niños, cuando buscan algo, hacen desorden, pero para que no los atrapen en sus travesuras, buscan la manera de no llamar la atención de los adultos.

Kari y T.K. pensaron en las palabras de Tía, recordaron los movimientos extraños que Tisífona y los digimons oscuros estaban haciendo en las últimas semanas.

-¡tienes razón Tía!- exclamo el rubio- ¿Cómo no pensamos en eso antes?

-si… cierto – respondió de mala gana Kari- creo que suela lógico lo que ella dice…

-Tía eres muy inteligente

-no T.K. solo se me ocurrió, yo tengo un hermano menor ¿lo recuerdas?

-si supongo que eso te da experiencia jejeje

T.K. respondía alegremente, Kari de pronto se sintió desplazada por Tía, sentía que le había ganado una batalla, pero reflexiono y se dijo a si misma que no era el momento de estar con emociones innecesarias.

-creo que tengo que retirarme, ya es tarde y Nyoaromon ha de tener mucha hambre

-esta bien, muchas gracias por acompañarnos y por hacernos abrir los ojos.

-no te preocupes T.K. espero verte pronto- Tía dirigió su mirada hacia Kari quien se mostraba seria- bien Kari, supongo que nos veremos otra vez

-si… que te vaya bien

-¡adiós chicos!

Tía se alejo mostrando un rostro de suficiencia, los dos portadores de los poderes sagrados miraban como esta desaparecía poco a poco de su vista.

-Kari… ¿aun tienes tiempo?

-¿eh?

-si, quiero decir, ¿aun puedes quedarte otro rato mas?

-si… ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-ahh es que te vi un poco tensa cuando Tía y pues si tienes tiempo, ¿te parece que vayamos a mi casa?, te preparare algo de comer y asi pasamos un momento tranquilo juntos

-eh… ¡claro! Con gusto voy contigo

-jajaja, me gusta ese brillo en tus ojos Kari

-¿eh?... qu.. ¿Qué dices?- Kari tartamudeaba por los nervios que la invadieron repentinamente

-jajajaja nada mejor vayamos a casa

-esta bien…

Ya con el ambiente mas tranquilo, los dos se encaminaron a la casa del rubio menor, entre tanto, en el departamento de Isabel, Patamon veía con gesto preocupado a su amiga quien se haya sentada de piernas cruzadas, con rostro tenso sin mostrar sus ojos celestes.

-Isabel…

-déjame sola por unos momentos, tengo que pensar en muchas cosas.

-pero si te esfuerzas demasiado, podrías enfermarte…

-no importa, anda y ve a cualquier lugar, creeme que no me pasara nada malo estando aquí sentada meditando.

-esta bien…- Patamon obedeció y se retiro del cuarto de la chica

Ella se encerro en sus pensamientos, muchas cosas están ya fuera de su control, el saberse impotente ante el poder de Tisífona, la tenia muy estresada, los días anteriores, se dedicaba dia y noche en entrenarse y buscar respuestas a sus cuestiones.

-¿Por qué ella esta tan anticipada a todo?, seguramente ella ya ha recibido mas poder de Alcor, lo cual significa que el cada vez se manifiesta…. Eso quiere decir que el elegido esta…-Isabel abrió sus ojos celestes, que reflejaban asombro y confusión.- el solsticio de invierno esta mas cerca… creo que lo mejor será evitar que ella atrape a los demás dioses, ya que al parecer ese es su objetivo por ahora…

La chica dio un leve suspiro y se puso de pie, dio ligeros movimientos de estiramiento para poder quitar la tensión sobre sus músculos.

-seguramente usaran sus poderes para usarlo en nuestra contra… debemos estar preparados, aun así, el elegido… ¿estará mas cerca de lo que yo creo?...

La duda quedo en el aire, Isabel estaba demasiado cansada, por lo que optó en descansar y conseguir mas fuerzas para el futuro cercano que ella ya estaba visualizando, entre tanto Kari y T.K. disfrutaban de las ultimas horas de la tarde, viendo algunas películas y degustando algunos bocadillos preparados por el rubio.

-vaya T.K. tu cuarto si que esta hecho un desorden

-jmm ¿viniste a criticarme?

-ohh perdón…

-jajaja solo bromeaba

-jejeje aun así perdón.- la joven Yagami fijo de pronto su mirada en el rubio y torno su rostro alegre a uno preocupado.- dime T.K. ¿has tenido de esos sueños últimamente?

-no…- respondió con un suspiro- aun asi, siento algo, no se , es difícil de explicar

-¿Por qué?,¿Qué sientes?

-es como si de pronto no estuviera solo, como si alguien me susurrara al oído, te juro que incluso puedo sentir que respira detrás de mi… es algo realmente extraño.

-mmm y ¿que sientes?

-¿sentir?

-¡si!, es decir, ¿tienes miedo o algo así?

-a decir verdad, solo siento confusión

-¿confusión?

-si, es como si todos los sentimientos se unieran, todo al mismo tiempo pasa, y al final no le encuentro sentido, no se es algo que realmente me aturde…

Los dos quedaron en silencio, realmente todo era confuso, tal como el lo había dicho, T.K. vio que su amiga se preocupo mas y optó por cambiar rápidamente de tema.

-bueno ya que tu criticaste mi cuarto, deja recojo un poco

-¿eh?- respondió Kari saliendo abruptamente de sus pensamientos- no, no te preocupes, yo solo bromeaba

-aun así, eres mi invitada y seria una falta de respeto que veas mi desorden…

-T.K…..- Kari se levanto y fue tras su amigo que cargaba una caja- venga dame eso, deja que yo te ayude- toma con sus manos una parte extrema de la caja.

-no eres mi invitada tu dedicate a ver como trabajo- T.K. jalaba del otro extremo

-aun asi quiero ayudarte…- Kari jalaba del otro extremo lanzándole una mirada traviesa a su amigo.

-hay que ver que eres terca…

Los dos comenzaron a disputarse por la cajita, comenzando por leves jaloneos, hasta que se lo tomaron enserio y los jaloneos aumentaron su fuerza a tal grado de que la caja cayó desparramando todo su contenido.

-¡hay perdón T.K.!

-jajaja no te preocupes Kari

Rápidamente Kari se inca al suelo para recoger los objetos que se guardaban en la cajita, T.K. la imita y los dos comienzan a meter los objetos en su lugar. Kari tomo un colgante y lo observó, le llamo mucho la atención el color y la forma de dicho objeto ya que era de color negro transparente en forma de pluma, que a simple vista, pareciera real, la cadenita que lo acompañaba era plateada y tenia una inscripción negra en latín "destinata novi saeculi"

-¿Qué es esto T.K.?, nunca te lo había visto

T.K. voltea para ver el colgante, lo observó detenidamente tratando de recordarlo, su mente viajo por unos instantes al pasado y lo primero que le vino a la mente era su hermano, el y una visita a sus abuelos de Francia, aunque la escena de cuando vio por primera vez el colgante era borrosa para el.

-recuerdo muy poco, es un obsequio de mi abuela en Francia… eso creo

-¿no lo recuerdas?

-a decir verdad no, ya que era aun muy pequeño, solo recuerdo que ese día me había perdido ya que mis padres tuvieron una discusión y yo huí, era en la época en que ellos se divorciaban, realmente lo que recuerdo es muy poco, apenas tenía tres años

-¿y que significa lo que tiene escrito?

-mmm no se es algo así como "destinado para el nuevo mundo"

-jmm eso creo que si te queda

-jajaja realmente no se que quiere decir mi abuela con eso

-tal vez una frase de buena suerte

-si aun asi, que bueno que lo encontré, es un recuerdo que es borroso pero significativo.

-ohh ya veo… es muy llamativo…

-si… -T.K. tomo el colgante y se lo puso en su cuello- jmm ¿dime como se ve?

-jmm para ser oscuro te queda muy bien

-mmm lo traeré conmigo de ahora en adelante, no se quizás lo tome como un amuleto

-ohh si, nos hace falta mucha suerte en estos días

-si, es cierto

Los dos se sonrieron ante la superstición que se habían creado en base a dicho colgante, los días siguieron pasando hasta llegar a un mes después de la captura de Eomwumon, los Devas que custodiaban la zona Oeste se hallaban inquietos puesto que algunos digimons hicieron acto de presencia.

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que esten muy bien n.n, bueno les dejo el segundo cap de la semana, esta vez no hubo accion, pero si rivalidades, de esos que solemos tener las mujeres cuando vemos que invaden nuestro territorio jojojo, espero que me haya salido bien, ufff a decir verdad este fic tambien lo estoy haciendo para mi proyecto de taller de redaccion 1 jejeje así que espero que tanto al profesor como a ustedes les haya gustado n.n y ps bueno se me ocurrio poner una inscripcion en tan singular colgante solo para dar un pequeño adelanto de la historia jejeje y elegí el onix, por que es una de mis piedras favoritas *0* jejeje y el colgante plateado por que me facina el palta *0* jejej pero en fin, en el próximo cap si habra algo de acción y creo que ya el momento climax de mi historia esta a muy pocos caps, eso creo todo depende de mi inspiracion jejeje en fin espero que les haya gustabo mil gracias por su visita y su tiempo para leer y por sus reviews nos vemos ciao! n.n**


	17. Machinedramon

**Capítulo 16: Machinedramon**

Un mes ya había pasado desde que Ebonwunmon fue raptado por Tisífona y su séquito de digimons oscuros, el digimundo apenas estaba comenzando a sufrir las consecuencias de la desaparición de dicho dios, por lo que los Devas restantes optaban por tomar medidas y reforzaron su vigilancia en sus zonas correspondientes para proteger al resto de los dioses que quedaban. En la zona Oeste del digimundo los Devas encargados de proteger al dios guardián de la zona, se mostraban inquietos, ya que podían sentir que presencias poderosas se dirigían hacia ellos.

-Ha pasado un mes y esos digimons malvados tienen la osadía de venir a las tierras sagradas del Oeste- comentaba un digimon en forma de un mono que portaba un gorro morado con el símbolo de su signo zodiacal chino que representa, vestía un pantalón blanco cubriendo su caja toráxico con una armadura en color platino, mismo que usaba en muñequeras, a simple vista da la apariencia de un niño.- no permitiremos que lleguen hasta nuestro gran dios Baihumon.

-esos seres inmundos no serán nada en contra de nosotros, y mucho menos su líder que se esconde como un cobarde entre las sombras- contestaba un digimon con forma de un perro, mostrando dos grandes colmillos, protegido por una armadura color celeste, llevando en su cuello una capa morada- así que será mejor que te prepares Makuramon

-¡ja!, lo se lo mismo digo Chatsuramon, por cierto…. ¿Donde esta Sinduramon?

-el esta sobrevolando el terreno para poder visualizar lo mas pronto posible la llegada del enemigo.

-no creo que tarden mucho…

Los dos digimons se miraron fijamente uno al otro y bajaron en un santiamén hacia el risco de una montaña teniendo la vista de una serie de montañas rocosas, que en apariencia hacían imposible caminar en dichas tierras; mientras en el mundo real, los elegidos estaban en su día de descanso y aprovecharon el momento para reunirse, pero en esta ocasión Joe y Mimi con sus respectivos digimons se les unieron.

-aun no tienes nada Izzy… me estoy aburriendo…- decía Mimi con gesto aburrido, ya que Izzy llevaba por lo menos una hora tratando de investigar sobre el próximo movimiento de Tisífona- créeme, no vine desde Estados Unidos para esto…

-lo se Mimi pero calma, esto lleva algo de tiempo

-es cierto Mimi, mejor hay que ir a comer algunos bocadillos ¿te parece?

-esta bien Palmon…

-Izzy, ¿ya sabes hacia donde se mueven los enemigos?

-en eso estoy, es solo que no puedo entrar muy bien a la red, desde que Genai fue capturado, no he podido abrir tan seguido las puertas al digimundo, seguramente Tisífona esta involucrada en esto.

-¿De verdad una humana tiene tanto poder?

-no sabemos si es humana o no Gomamon, lo único que sabemos es que su poder es sobrenatural

-jmm aun así concuerdo con Gomamon, es demasiado irreal que un simple humano como nosotros tenga ese poder

-ohh créenos Joe, yo fui fiel testigo de ese poder- contesto Matt- además Isabel tiene un poder similar

-oigan…- Mimi se acerco con algunos bocadillos que estaba degustando.- ¿de verdad esa tal Isabel dice la verdad?, es muy raro que alguna princesa tenga que hacer cosas como esta

-no es princesa Mimi- corrigió T.K.- es una condesa inglesa y si al parecer es un legado que heredo de su familia, solo que por el paso del tiempo no sabe exactamente como se puede resolver este problema, solo dice que en su sangre lleva la memoria.

-si me lo preguntan, esto es muy extraño, no tiene lógica

-lo sabemos superior Joe, pero es verdad lo que esta pasando

-bueno si tu lo dices Sora…

-creo que será mejor que nos organicemos para ver quienes irán esta vez,- se apresuro organizar Tai- aunque los Devas sean poderosos, dudo mucho que puedan hacer un buen frente a Tisífona

-Es cierto, el poder de ella es inmenso-conjeturo Matt- sugiero que vaya un equipo de cuatro.

-lo mismo opino, creo que los mejores para esta misión serán Joe, Mimi, Yolei y Ken

-¡que! ¡Yo también quiero ir!

-no Davis, Demiveemon aun esta débil por su último encuentro, lo mejor será que ustedes se queden aquí.

-¡pero Tai!, ¡ya ha pasado un mes, nuestras energías ya están totalmente repuestas!

-no importa si ya se recuperaron, creo que en esta ocasión el terreno será perfectamente cubierto por Joe y los demás, esta vez ya sabemos a que enfrentarnos y con Joe como su líder y con la serenidad de Ken podremos tomar ventaja.

-Es cierto Davis- se acerco Ken a su amigo- por esta ocasión déjanoslo a nosotros…

-¡ya no hagas berrinches Davis, no iras y punto! – Yolei regañaba al portador de googles para luego voltear y dirigirse a Mimi quien se encontraba con la mirada gacha hacia el suelo- Mimi se que al igual que a mi, no te gusta pelear, pero vamos a dar lo mejor de nosotras ¿si?

-si…, supongo que una vez mas tendremos que darlo el todo por el todo.

-animo Mimi yo estoy contigo- decía sonriente Palmon

-lo se…

-Joe, eres el encargado una vez mas, no vayas a alterarte mucho ¿de acuerdo?

-yo nunca me altero Gomamon

-jajaja si claro…

Izzy seguía tecleando hasta que recibió un mensaje de Tentomon.

-chicos, Tentomon me dice que los digimons oscuros se van a la zona del oeste, parece ser que van tras Baihumon.

-entonces sera mejor que vayamos inmediatamente a ese lugar- se apresuró a sugerir Ken- tenemos que llegar con los Devas guardianes para que juntos hagamos frente.

-es cierto, además así les preguntaremos si ellos saben sobre el paradero de Piedmon- sugirió T.K.

-si pero… ¿Quiénes son los Devas guardianes de Baihumon?

-según la información de Tentomon, parece ser que son Sinduramon, Makuramon y Chatsuramon Yolei

-Bien entonces teniendo ya esta información, creo que sera mejor que se vayan- ordeno Tai

-Tai por favor, déjame ir con ellos ¿si?

-no Davis, esta vez tenemos que quedarnos- respondió el rubio menor

-pero es que…

- Davis, comprendo tu frustración, pero mi hermano tiene razón, seremos de más ayuda si se presenta algún acontecimiento- Kary se acerco a su amigo sabiendo que con sus palabras lograría calmar el berrinche de Davis.- nosotros también trabajaremos duro desde aquí.

-esta bien…

-chicos, ya esta lista la entrada al digimundo aunque, no los podré dejar cerca de donde están los Devas.

-no te preocupes Izzy, ya nos arreglaremos.

-contigo Yolei… solo darás problemas

-deja de molestar niño Davis…

-bueno chicos… - interrumpió Joe- dejen de pelear y mejor vámonos, el tiempo apremia.

Los elegidos asignados partieron hacia el digimundo, mientras que en las tierras de Baihumon, Chatsuramon y Makuramon obervaban a su alrededor en espera de cualquier señal enemiga.

-puedo sentir que ya están mas cerca Makuramon, pero hay alguien poderoso, de nuestro mismo nivel que los acompaña.

-tienes razón…- El mono llevo su mano a su mentón y fijo su mirada al cielo- puede ser que sea…

De pronto se escucho el graznido de una gran ave amarilla con cuerpo metálico de color púrpura y con el símbolo de un signo zodiacal chino de color rojo.

-¡grraa! , ¡El enemigo se acerca!

- bien creo que ya sabremos de quien se trata- fija su mirada hacia el canino- usa tu olor y dime cuantos son

-Chatsuramon, el aroma que percibo son de Fangmons y de Snimons pero el que los dirige…

-oh… puedo sentirlo… ¡no puede ser! vreglaremos.

omo quedarano los podre

-Tenemos que prepararnos

-lo que tu digas Makuramon…

Al mismo tiempo en la zona oscura, LadyDevimon y Astamon observaban todo junto a Tisífona, quien sentada en su trono, esperaba la aparición del segundo dios.

-Mi señora, déjeme ir también, estoy seguro que Piddomon ira y tengo asuntos que arreglar con el.

-calma Astamon, luego tendrás tu oportunidad de encontrarte con el, lo único que te debe importar es que Baihumon sea capturado.

-pero...

-¿a caso cuestionas las decisiones de nuestro señor Alcor?- Tisífona mira fijamente al digimon oscuro quien de pronto se ve inmovilizado y retorciéndose por un dolor que es causado por la encapuchada.

-n..no… por fa vor … ¡perdóneme!

-entonces no vuelvas a cuestionarme- Tisífona dejo de ejercer su poder sobre el digimon, quien cayó de rodillas y tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-lo… lo siento, no volverá a pasar…

-Eso espero…

-Mi señora- interrumpió LadyDevimon- ¿a quien enviaste para que dirija esta expedición?

-¿de verdad no te lo imaginas LadyDevimon?

-no… ¿lo conozco?

-no se… pero digamos que en el pasado, les dio muchos problemas a los elegidos…

-no se a quien te refieres

-solo observa…

El ángel caído prestó atención ante las imágenes que podía ver frente a ella, el sequito enviado por Tisífona se acercaba hacia donde los Devas los esperaban, todos avanzando sigilosamente. Los guardianes se hallaban en un terreno plano donde poco a poco vieron como llegaban sus oponentes.

-ya llegaron…- habló el primate que lideraba al grupo- tu te atreves a venir otra vez a desafiar a nuestro gran señor Baihumon, pero créeme, ¡esta vez no lograras tu objetivo!

De entre las sombras, unos pasos metálicos se hicieron presentes, para dejar ver poco a poco su identidad, conforme avanzaba un digimon parecido a un gran dinosaurio se hizo presente, estaba cubierto por una armadura plateada, su cabeza era totalmente metálica solo que en un tono mas oscuro que la del resto de su cuerpo, en sus hombros llevaba dos grandes cañones, era seguido por un séquito de Tekkamon que son digimons con cuerpo esférico y metálico en tono púrpura reflejando ojos malvados y portando una espada en su mano derecha, también habían algunos Giromons que eran muy similares a los Tekkamon, con la diferencia de que su armadura metálica era azul con picos llevando una motosierra en su mano derecha y una bomba en la izquierda; una vez frente a los Devas, el líder del grupo oscuro dejo salir su voz mecánica característica de los androides.

-¿y crees que podrás conmigo?, yo, que fui uno de los Dark Masters, el gran Machinedramon, te será imposible derrotarme…

-pero una vez fuiste derrotado, así que ya no eres el mismo de antes.

-Tienes razón Makuramon, no soy el mismo de antes y les demostraré cuanta es mi sed de venganza…

Algunos digimons que se ocultaban tras las rocas vieron sorprendidos a Machinedramon quien lucía aun mas poderoso a como ellos lo recordaban, LadyDevimon tampoco pudo ocultar su sorpresa.

-es increíble…. ¿Cómo lograste traerlo de vuelta?

-eso es fácil, simplemente se hallaba perdido en la red, al fin y al cabo creo que es mas digital que ustedes jajaja

Los presentes miraron sorprendidos las imágenes que lograban ver al mismo tiempo que comprendieron aun mejor que Tisífona era muy poderosa y que si alguien la desobedecía el precio a pagar seria muy alto. Entre tanto, los elegidos que fueron escogidos para proteger a Baihumon llegaron no muy lejos al lugar de los hechos, Hawckmon y Wormon ya los esperaban en el punto de reunión mostrando ante sus amigos un rostro preocupado.

-¡Hawckmon!- corrió una muy enérgica Yoeli- ¡que alegria el verte bien!, estaba muy preocupada

-yo también Yolei…

-Hola Wormon- Ken abrazo alegre a su digimon- que bueno que estas bien

-si Ken …

-¿sucede algo?

-Ken… ha pasado algo y no es muy bueno

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Joe

-pues parece ser que la batalla entre los Devas y los digimons de Tisífona esta por comenzar

-¡entonces hay que darnos prisa!- ordeno el superiror- Gomamon ¿listo?

-¡listo!

-¡esperen!- grito el aguilucho- hay algo que deben saber antes… sobre todo por que tu y Mimi se llevaran una muy desagradable sorpresa

-¿de que trata Hawckmon?- pregunto Mimi

-pues verán….

-ya vamos Hawckmon, ¿no vez que nos pones nerviosos?- reprocho Yolei

-es que… el enviado de Tisífona en esta ocasión es…. Machinedramon…

Joe, Gomamon, Mimi y Palmon quedaron mudos ante las noticias, para Yolei y Ken, la presencia de ese digimon no parecía tan peligroso, pero para Joe y Mimi si lo era, en sus mentes aparecían aquellas imágenes donde eran acosados por los Dark Master, de cómo cada uno de estos digimons los perseguían y sobre todo aquellas imágenes donde recordaban como sus amigos digimons sacrificaron sus vidas para protegerlos de los cuatro digimons malévolos.

-no… no… puede ser- decía Joe con voz nerviosa- se supone que WarGreymon lo derrotó

-¡es cierto!- comento Mimi algo alterada- ¡no puede ser el mismo! ¡¿Cómo logró regresar!

-tranquilízate Mimi- Palmon se acercó a su compañera- no creo que se trate del mismo

-concuerdo con Palmon- le siguió Gomamon a la flor- es imposible que regrese

-quizás fue Tisífona…

-¿Qué dices Ken?, ¡eso es imposible!

-Ken quizás este en lo correcto Mimi, nosotros dos vimos el poder de Tisífona, y como ella le brindo mucho poder a los digimons que la siguen, nuestros digimons fueron vencidos incluso por digimons con poderes inferiores a la de ellos

-¿estas diciendo que ella tiene el poder suficiente como para revivir a nuestros antiguos enemigos?

-si Joe… y la prueba esta en que ella busca los huevos de los mas feroces digimons que se han enfrentado.- concluyo Ken

-si es asi… ¡entonces es en serio que revivirá a Devimon, Miotysmon y a Piedmon!

-si Mimi…- asintio Yolei

-no puede ser…

- chicos, no hay tiempo que perder, a como veo las cosas, esto es mas grave de lo que imagine, - Joe se dirigió al resto de sus amigos- ¡hay que darnos prisa!

-¡si!

Todos corrieron apresurados para llegar al campo de batalla, lugar donde los Devas le hacían frente a Machinedramon.

-ni creas que tus palabras nos dan miedo- Makuramon se acercó unos pasos mas hacia Machinedramon- tu y tus seguidores pagaran su gran pecado cometido en contra de los dioses, ¡toma esto! ¡Primal Orb!

De su mano derecha, hace expulsar varios proyectiles con gran velocidad y poder hacia Machinedramon. Ante tal acto, los Tekkeamon se unieron logrando asi imitar un escudo para proteger a Machinedramon logrando asi repeler fácilmente el ataque del primate.

-¡jajaja! ¿En verdad crees que tu, un simple Deva pueda con nosotros?

-¡Makuramon no es el único!- Chatsuramon se lanza contra los Tekkamons que hacían nuevamente su escudo para defenderse, mientras que el can reunía gran parte de su poder para ejecutar su ataque.

-¡Treasure Mallet!

Su cuerpo repentinamente se transforma en un gran mazo y derriba a todo lo que se le ponga en frente, al ver esto, los Giromon, comienzan su ofensiva hacia Makuramon y Chatsuramon, pero desde los cielos el graznido de Sinduramon los distrae para que el ave lance su ataque.

-¡Positron Pulse!

De su espalda se puede lograr ver un Chu bao igual que el de Kumbhiramon y de esta nace una serie de rayos que se dirigen a cada uno de los Giromon que se encontraban esparcidos por todo el lugar, logrando dar también a algunos de los Tekkemons. Machinedramon parecía estar totalmente inexpresivo, no daba señales de interés a la batalla, tal actitud molesto a Makuramon que en cuanto vio en espacio libre, no dudo en ir a enfrentar al gran androide.

-¡deja de estar ahí parado como una estatua!

-no tengo ningún interés en pelear contigo… ya que no es a ti a quién quiero…

-¡dices puras tonterías!

El primate se dispuso a darle un puñetazo pero rápidamente fue golpeado por la gigantesca mano metálica del androide mandándolo lejos de el.

-¡Makuramon!- grito Chatshuramon e inmediatamente corrió hacia donde estaba su compañero caído- ¡resiste!

-ghh… son mas fuertes de lo que creí…. –decía entrecortadamente Makuramon- a… ¿a este tipo de poder se… enfrentaron nuestros compañeros?

-sin duda alguna son mas poderosos….

-¡jajaja! ¿se rinden tan pronto?- se burló un Giromon- no parecen ser los grandes Devas ¡jajaja!

-¡cierto!- continuo un Tekkemon- ¡ustedes solos son nada!

Los digimons malignos se burlaban de los tres guardianes que se mostraban algo inseguros ante sus adversarios, y justo cuando iban a ser atacados son interrumpidos.

-¡ellos no están solos!

-¡¿Quiénes son?- exclamaron los digimos malignos

Machinedramon volteó donde se origino la voz retadora y contesto a la pregunta de sus subordinados.

-los niños elegidos…

Joe fue quien irrumpió el ataque de los Tekkemons y Giromons, quienes se mostraban irritados ante la intromisión de los elegidos, los Devas miraban sorprendidos a los recién llegados, mientras que Machinedramon se mostró interesado en enfrentar a sus ejecutores.

* * *

Hola a todos!, espero que esten muy bien n.n, bueno antes que nada gomen por no subir cap la semana pasada! es que he tenido mucho trabajo T_T pero ya tratare de ponerme al corriente jejeje y ps vere si la proxima semana subo cap ya que a pesar de que seran vacaciones ps para mi eso es una simple ilusion T_T , en fin espero que les haya gustado este cap, no se en lo personal lo siento flojo, aun asi tiene la escencia de la historia, y ps en el proximo cap habra mas accion jejeje bye mil gracias por su tiempo para leer, por sus reviews y mensajes etc etc nos vemos ciao! n.n


	18. Baihumon, el sacrificio de los Devas

**Capitulo 17. Baihumon, el sacrificio de los Devas.**

La batalla por proteger al dios Baihumon ha dado comienzo, la situación no era muy favorable para los Devas protectores ya que se enfrentaban a uno de los Dark Masters que fue revivido por Tisífona, el equipo de elegidos que eran liderados por Joe, llegaron justo a tiempo para encontrarse con la desagradable sorpresa de ver nuevamente a Mchinedramon, que en esta ocasión lucía aun mas poderoso y temible que antes.

-ha pasado tiempo niños elegidos…

- realmente no puedo creer que tu estés de vuelta- contesto Joe con algo de nervios

-si… y esta vez he venido con el único fin de exterminarlos definitivamente…

Machinedramon dio pasos firmes y amenazantes, los sonidos metálicos de sus pasos hicieron que los elegidos tomaran una postura defensiva, mientras que sus digimons al ver que el amenazante androide se acercaba se colocaron en medio de los elegidos y Machinedramon.

-¿ustedes van a enfrentarme aun sin poder digievolucionar en su forma ultra?

-¡si nosotros te haremos frente!- Palmon se mostró desafiante ante el gigantesco digimon

-ni si quiera los Devas pueden contra mi… pero no importa, tengo cuentas pendientes con ustedes…

-¡y créenos que te pagaremos igual que la última vez!- Joe y los demás elegidos toman sus digivices y dirigen la luz de la digievolución hacia sus digimons- ¡es momento de enfrentarte!

Machinedramon espero que los digimons digievolucionaran viendo como estos eran cubiertos por la luz.

-¡Gomamon digivols a… Ikkakumon!

-¡Palmon digivols a… Togemon!

-Hawkmon digivols a … Aquilamon!

-Wormon digivols a … Stingmon!

Los digimons no perdieron tiempo y fueron directo hacia Machinedramon quien ya se encontraba a la defensiva, Aquilamon y Stingmon sobrevolaban a Machinedramon con la finalidad de hacerle perder el equilibrio, sin embargo, el androide no se inmuto en hacer movimiento alguno por lo que Ikkakumon y Togemon optaron por atacar directamente.

-¡Arpón Vulcán!

-¡Ataque de espinas!

Ambos ataques dieron directamente hacia Machinedramon teniendo solo como efecto la aparición de pequeñas nubes grises que eran el único efecto que lograron producir en el. Aquilamon y Stingmon vieron el ataque frustrado de sus amigos por lo que también no perdieron el tiempo para ejecutar su ataque.

-¡Aros explosivos!

-Ataque de aguijón!

En esta ocasión los ataques si fueron esquivados por Machinedramon que utilizó sus potentes brazos de hierro para repeler sin problema alguno los ataques que recibió.

-tal como lo deduje… ustedes dos no son nada, sus poderes son igual de insignificantes que las de Ikkakumon y Togemon.

-¡no puede ser!- gritó sorprendida Yolei- ¡no hizo ningún esfuerzo por rechazar los ataques de Aquilamon y de Stingmon!

-realmente es muy poderoso

-así Ken, el fue uno de los Dark Masters, por lo tanto el esta en su ultimo nivel.

-¿acaso te refieres que esta en el nivel mega Mimi?

-si Yolei…

Yolei y Ken tenían rostros preocupados, reflejaban mucha angustia, por su parte Mimi y Joe solo mostraban desesperación, sabía que si tan solo ellos dos pudieran hacer que Ikkakumon y Togemon digievolucionaran a su forma Ultra, tendrían mas oportunidad para enfrentar a Machinedramon y asi dar tiempo a sus amigos para dar con Baihumon y así poder frustrar los planes de Tisífona.

Por su parte Machinedramon se encorba levemente y da a relucir sus cañones, que comienzan a brillar y de su interiror empieza a concentrarse una gran cantidad de energia que en un santiamén intensifica su brillo y dirige dichos cañones hacia los digimons que lo rodeaban.

-¡Cañones infinitos!

Los cañones viajaban a gran velocidad dispersando las municiones hacia los cuatro digimons que se encontraban en posición de defensa, sin embargo, cuando dichas municiones chocaron contra los digimons los dejó gravemente heridos. Stingmon y Aquilamon regresaron a su etapa anterior, mientras que Ikkakumon y Togemon conservaron su forma original ya que tenían más experiencia en combatir a los Dark Master.

-¡Hawckmon!- Yolei corrió para auxiliar a su digimon- ¡resiste!

-pe… perdóname… Yolei- decía el aguilucho entrecortadamente- nuestro poder… no es lo suficiente para enfrentarlo…

-ya tranquilo…

-¡Wormon!

-Ken… el es muy poderoso… - el gusano pierde la conciencia

-¡Wormon resiste!

-les dije que ustedes no serían rivales para mí … Machinedramon dio unos leves pasos para estar aun mas cerca de los dos digimons que estaban agotados- Ustedes dos no son tan fuertes como aquellos que apenas lograron resistir, por eso serán los primeros en ser aniquilados…

Machinedramon estaba por ejecutar nuevamente su ataque, pero rápidamente recibió golpes directos de Togemon e Ikkakumon, ambos lo tomaron de sus cortos brazos de acero para hacerle perder un poco el equilibrio con el fin de llamar su atención.

-¡Yolei, Ken tomen a sus digimons y váyanse rápido de aquí!- ordenó Mimi

-¡pero no podemos dejarlos solos!

-¡es una orden!- exclamó Joe

-¡no!, ¡nosotros también somos elegidos!- respondió Ken

-de nada servirá si escapan…

Todas las posibles salidas fueron obstruidas por los Tekkamons y los Giromons, con el fin de impedir el paso a los elegidos.

-¡jajaja ni crean que escaparán!- se bufo un Tekkemon- no solo el señor Machinedramon es mas poderoso, si no también nosotros ¡jajaja!

Por su parte Ikkakumon y Togemon aun forcejeaban con Machinedramon, quien en un fuerte movimiento de brazos, logro liberarse lanzando a sus rivales a sus dos extremos dejandolos en el suelo debilitados.

-bien… ¿en que estábamos?

Machinedramon dio comienzo una vez mas a su feroz ataque, Ikkakumon y Togemon resistían lo mas que podían el embate de maligno digimons, Joe y Mimi estaban realmente frustrados por no poder ayudar a sus digimons y no poder dar una vía de escape a sus amigos, los Tekkamon y Giromons también se dispusieron a atacar a los elegidos que tenían frente de ellos.

-¡espada eléctrica! – atacaron primero los Tekkamons con sus mortales espadas eléctricas

-¡big bang boom!

Los Giromons lanzan sus bombas hacia los elegidos quienes se encuentran indefensos, como sea, logran huir de los ataques incesantes de sus enemigos, mientras que en el reino oscuro Tisífona y sus seguidores observan divertidos tal escena.

-¡ja! Esos Tekkamons y Giromons se divierten mucho haciendo sufrir a los elegidos- comentaba una muy divertida LadyDevimon

-además Machinderamon refleja que esta disfrutando de su venganza-

-es cierto Astamon- consintió el ángel caído

Tisífona se mantenía en silencio, observaba tranquilamente las imágenes que presenciaba, llevo su fina mano derecha para dirigir sus dedos hacia su mentón como un gesto pensativo.

-si ellos siguen así… no dudo que Baihumon tarde en aparecer pero…

-¿sucede algo?

-jmmm… - Tisífona se masajeaba el mentón, estaba planificando su siguiente movimiento, pasaron algunos segundos y se puso de pie- LadyDevimon, tráeme el huevo de Devimon…

-¿Qué?... pero… si aun no esta listo para que regrese…

-no importa, tráemelo…

-esta bien… - LadyDevimon se marcho.

-mi señora…. ¿Qué pretende hacer llevando a Devimon?- pregunto un temeroso Astamon

-solo quiero adelantar un poco las cosas, estar viendo todo esto me aburre…

Astamon no lograba comprender las intenciones de Tisífona, pero decidió no preguntar mas, entre tanto los elegidos esperaban noticias Joe y los demás, el pasar de las horas se les hacían años, se encontraban realmente desesperados por no saber la situación en la que están.

-Izzy – llamo Tai- ¿aun no hay noticias?

-no… Tentomon trata de llegar hasta ellos, en cuanto pueda se comunicara conmigo

-¿Por qué se le dificulta llegar tanto a ese lugar?- comento un desesperado Davis

-las tierras de Baihumon son de las mas difíciles de acceder, solo los Devas conocen el camino fácil, para Tentomon ha de ser un trabajo exhausto.

Todos esperaban que Tentomon se comunicara con ellos, o por lo menos les mostrará lo que estaba pasando, ellos eran totalmente ajenos al enfrentamiento mortal que tenían contra Machinedramon.

-¡maldición!, ¡no hay lugar para escapar!- gritaba desesperadamente Joe

-Togemon e Ikkakumon aun siguen peleando contra Machinedramon, pero no creo que logren resistir mucho- decía Mimi entre lágrimas

-será mejor seguir huyendo, al menos hasta que Wormon y Hawckmon recuperen algo de su energía.

-Ken tiene razón, Hawckmon esta aun conciente, creo que no tardará mucho en recuperar sus energías- animaba Yolei

-bien entonces…

-¿A dónde creen que van?

Un Tekkamon los sorprendió en su pequeño refugio temporal de los elegidos, e inmediatamente llegaron los demás Tekkamons y Giromons teniéndolos totalmente acorralados.

-¡mueran! – Exclamaron todos listos para ejecutar su golpe final

Los elegidos cerraron sus ojos por pura inercia, esperando el ataque de sus enemigos pero…

-¡Polución!

Chatsuramon aparece nuevamente en el campo de batalla despidiendo un gas venenoso en dirección a los Tekkamons y Giramons, dejando a mas de uno totalmente confundidos por el ataque del canino.

-¡Chatsuramon!- Exclamaron los elegidos

- humanos elegidos….- Chatsuramon miraba a los mencionados con gran arrogancia- no cabe duda que ustedes, son los responsables de estas catástrofes.

-¡¿de que rayos hablas?

-de no ser por que ustedes tuvieron contacto con el digimundo, esa mujer que viene de su mundo, nunca habría llegado hasta aquí…

-¡¿Qué dices? Nosotros no tenemos la culpa- respondió una histérica Mimi,- ¡para empezar fueron ustedes los que nos eligieron ¿no es así?

-nosotros no… ustedes deben saber quienes los eligió… y aunque el es un dios del digimundo, nosotros los Devas nunca estuvimos de acuerdo con su decisión…

-Te refieres a…

Yolei iba a pronunciar el nombre, pero inmediatamente llegaron mas Tekkamons y Giromons para atacar al Deva, el canino les hizo frente pero esta vez también fue ayudado por us compañero Sinduramon

-¡ Positron Pulse!

El ave ayudaba a su compañero a combatir a los Tekkamons y Giromons, destruyéndolos totalmente, ignorando a los elegidos, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia Machinedramon que se enfrentaba a Togemon e Ikkakumon.

-Positron Pulse!

- ¡Treasure Mallet!

Ambos Devas atacaron por la espalda a Machinedramon logrando hacerlo estrellar en una montaña y dejándolo inhabilitado por unos instantes, instantes que aprovecharon Mimi y Joe para auxiliar a sus digimons que volvieron a su forma anterior.

-¡Palmon!- Mimi abrazaba a su digimon que estaba inconsciente

-¡Gomamon!- Joe se apresuro a revisar a su digimon que se encontraba en el mismo estado que Palmon

- Elegidos…- Interrumpió Chatusramon- será mejor que se vayan, ustedes ya han causado suficientes problemas…

-¡no podemos irnos!- respondió Ken- venimos hasta aquí para ayudarlos a proteger a Baihumon

El silencio reino por unos segundos hasta que una voz nueva apareció

-¡ja! ¿A caso ustedes se sienten importantes para hacer tal cosa?

Los presentes dirigieron su mirada hacia su costado izquierdo solo para ver que Makuramon ya estaba de nuevo de pie.

-ustedes son simples humanos que solo tienen a unos digimons traidores y débiles como compañeros…

-no digas tonterías- nosotros somos elegidos para proteger el digimundo y el mundo real- contesto molesta Yolei

-Eso no nos interesa, ¡largo de aquí!

-no lo permitiré…

Todos voltearon a ver el montículo de piedra que se deshacía por el levantar de Machindramon.

-tengo cuentas pendientes con esos niños, después de que acabe con ellos, seguirán ustedes y lograre llegar con Baihumon

-pero para eso tendrás que derrotarnos a los tres…

El mono respondió desafiante al androide digimon tomando la posición de líder sobre Chatsuramon y Sinduramon.

-bien entonces tomen esto, ¡ High-spec power!

De el nace una enorme cola de energía que emite una luz oscura que toma cada vez mas fuerza y una vez listo se dispone a atacar a los Devas, quienes logran esquivar con gran agilidad el ataque del androide, sin embargo, este no cede.

-¡no creas que podrás con nosotros Machinedramon! – exclamo el primate

-¡nosotros los Devas que protegemos al señor Baihumon no moriremos hasta que nos lo ordene!- siguió el canino

El ataque por parte del Dark Master siguió, pero para su frustración, los Devas aun seguian de pie, a pesar de sus heridas, aun continuaban, como si una fuerza adicional los invadiera a cada uno de los tres, esto llamo mucho la atención.

-¿Qué es esto?...

-¿pasa algo superior Joe?

-observen bien Mimi, los Devas no parecen estar perdiendo…

Mimi y los demás observaron atentamente y podían ver como Machinedramon se desesperaba cada vez más mientras que los Devas parecían estar ganando poco a poco terreno.

-Joe tiene razón- comento sorprendida Yolei

-pero… ¿de donde sacan ese poder?

-¡ni mi Palmon e Gomamon podrían hacer eso!

-¡Joe, Mimi Yolei , Ken!

-¡Tentomon!- gritaron todos

-¡Qué bueno que están bien!

-si…- respondió Joe- Tentomon ¿tienes alguna forma de comunicarte con Izzy?

-¡si! Dame un segundo

Tentomon mandaba señales a Izzy para poder comunicarse con el, lo cual no tardó mucho y el portador del conocimiento respondió inmediatamente.

-¡es Tentomon!-Todos se acercaron a la computadora para poder ver mejor.- Tentomon, ¿Cómo esta la situación?

-no te preocupes Izzy, todos están bien, aunque Palmon, Gomamon, Hawckmon y Wormon están inconscientes, pero por lo demás todo bien.

-¡que bueno!- respondió en un suspiro el pelirrojo

-Tentomon discúlpame tengo que hablar con Izzy

-¿Qué sucede Joe?

-¡Izzy! Quiero que observen lo que esta pasando.

En la pantalla de Izzy lograron ver a los tres Devas batallando contra Machindedramon, los elegidos de la primera generación miraron horrorizados al digimon que había resucitado, en especial Tai Kari y T.K.

-¡Machinedramon!- dijeron sorprendidos los de la primera generación.

-asi es chicos, es el mismo que regreso, aun mas poderoso que antes pero…

-¿Qué sucede Joe?- pregunto ansioso Matt

- los Devas en un principio fueron derrotados fácilmente por Machindramon pero ahora…

Las imágenes nuevamente se postraron en la batalla de los Devas contra Machinedramon, donde observaron fijamente, tardaron algunos segundos para darse cuenta que los Devas ponían poco a poco en aprietos a Machinedramon quien ya lucía desesperado.

-increíble…- es todo lo que pudo articular Izzy

-lo se, es muy extraño…

-comprendo, déjame revisar, veré si puedo encontrar alguna explicación…

Izzy inmediatamente se puso a teclear su computadora en búsqueda de información, mientras los que estaban con el, observaban fijamente la pelea de los Devas con Machindramon.

-Aullido de los cielos!

-¡Primal Orb!

-¡Positron Pulse!

Los tres Devas estaban dando sus mejores ataques, y este último dejo a Machinedramon totalmente devastado ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-¿Cómo… pueden?...- trataba de incorporarse Machindramon- ¿cómo pueden… vencerme así?

-eso es… - los Devas tomaron una posición de trinidad que lideraba el primate quien le respondía- ¡por que en nosotros esta nuestro gran señor Baihumon!

Sin perder tiempo los tres concentraron todo su poder en su ser, siendo envueltos por una luz de un tono azul gélido para ejecutar su ataque final.

-¡Chu Bao!

-¡Monkey Pummel!

-¡Aullido de los cielos!

El potente ataque se combino destruyendo todo a su camino para dirigirse finalmente a Machindramon, quien después del impacto cayó al suelo para luego desaparecer.

-Increíble… ¡lo derrotaron!- dijo sorprendida Sora

- ¡es cierto!- le siguió muy contento Cody y Armadillomon

-¡Tisífona no gano!- celebrara Davis con X- Veemon

-¡ es cierto, al fin una victoria!- se decían Matt y Tai

-¡que alivio!- comentaba Kari alegre

Todos celebraban, aunque T.K. e Izzy aun mantenían fija la vista a la computadora, donde veían como sus amigos ya tenían un rostro muy tranquilo y de felicidad.

-¡si!- gritaban Yolei y Mimi- ¡Machindramon fue derrotado!

-es un alivio…- Joe se sentó en el suelo soltando un leve suspiro y mirando con alivio a Gomamon que aun estaba inconsciente.

-es cierto, pero…- Ken interrumpió un momento su felicidad- aun así… ¿Dónde esta Baihumon?

Esta última pregunta inquieto a Joe, Izzy y a T.K. el hecho de que no apareciera, daba como significado de que esta batalla aun no había terminado. Los Devas se encontraban parados, uno cerca del otro, mirando al cielo, con gesto serio, como si esperaran algo mas, pasaron algunos instantes para que el presentimiento que Joe, Izzy, T.K. los Devas se hiciera realidad, ya que en los cielos, apareció una columna de sombra oscura que concentraba en su centro una luz púrpura, luz que ya conocían los elegidos y no solo eso, apareció una voz ya muy conocida por todos.

-los felicito Devas, por haber derrotado a Machinedramon…

Todos, los elegidos, incluyendo a los que estaban festejando en el mundo real, fijaron su mirada en la sombra que poco a poco tomaba la forma ya conocida por ellos.

-¡Tisífona!

Todos vieron como la mujer hacía su aparición, tenia sus manos ocupadas, en su mano derecha, sostenía su lanza maligna, símbolo de su poder, y en la izquierda, un huevo oscuro, un huevo que era familiar para todos, sobre todo para T.K.

-¡trae el huevo de Devimon!- alzo la voz Tai- ¿Qué tiene pensado hacer?

T.K. se mantenía serio, su rostro era sombrío, y a pesar de los acontecimientos, no lograba decir palabra alguna, ya que en s mente pasaban muchas cosas a la vez, los demás no lo notaban, todos estaban concentrados ante los nuevos acontecimientos.

-Devas… al principio no lograba entender… pero luego los observé y llegue a la conclusión de que todo estaba ante mis ojos…

Nadie lograba comprender lo que quería decir Tisífona, pero esas palabras llamo mucho la atención a Izzy.

-todo frente a sus ojos…Devas que resistieron a Machinedramon… Baihumon dentro de ellos… dentro de ellos…

Izzy abrió los ojos como platos y exclamo

-¡ya se donde esta Baihumon!

-¡¿Qué?

-Véanlo con sus mismos ojos.

Tanto los elegidos que estaban en el digimundo como los que estaban en el mundo real, fijaron con mas atención el encuentro entre los Devas y Tisífona.

-descubriste nuestro secreto- comento un confiado Makuramon- para ser alguien que viene del mundo humano, he de admitir que eres muy astuta…

-pero ya que tu poder es incomprensible para nosotros… dejaremos que el señor Baihumon se encargue de esto…

-¡nuestra misión ha acabado cruac!

Los elegidos, con excepción a de Izzy no lograban comprender lo que los Devas querían decir, sus rostros eran confusos. Makuramon dirigió su mirada a los elegidos que estaban en el digimundo.

-humanos elegidos, estas son nuestras últimas palabras, nosotros nunca los aceptaremos, pero…

-les encomendamos la protección del digimundo- siguió Chatsuramon

-y al gran Baihumon ¡cruac!- finalizó Sinduramon

-¡esperen!- gritó Mimi!- ¡¿Qué van a hacer?

- el señor Baihumon regresara….

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras de los Devas, todos veían como poco a poco ellos eran cubiertos por una luz azul y como poco a poco desaparecían, haciendo que sus energías se unieran en un solo punto solo para que al final de esto el símbolo del emblema de la amistad y del conocimiento apareciera en los cielos para que en medio de estos surgiera una luz aun mas intensa. Las nubes blancas poco a poco rodeaban dicho espectáculo y fueron tomando la forma de un ser gigante, Tisífona, veía con gran satisfacción tal evento.

-mi deducción fue asertiva… todo estaba frente a mis ojos…

Las nubes fueron desapareciendo y dieron lugar a la vista a un magnifico tigre blanco con rayas azuladas, con cuatro ojos rojos, granes colmillos, teniendo dos de estos en un tono grisáceo y torcidos a un costado de sus mejillas, dos grandes mechones blancos que colgaban de sus mejillas, en sus patas delanteras llevaba una especie de protector casi hexagonal metálico y en sus patas traseras como en su cola, llevaba pulseras de picos y teniendo como principal característica, unas esferas de tono amarillo, casi dorado que rodeaba su estomago y parte de su lomo, identificándose así como uno de los cuatro grandes dioses.

-Al fin apareces… Baihumon

Todos los elegidos miraban asombrados al dios digimon que aparecía en el campo de batalla, Matt y Tai, le dirigieron una mirada a su amigo pelirrojo, quien asintió con su rostro, contestando así, la pregunta que invadía su mente. Los tres Devas, Makuramon, Chatsuramon y Sinduramon, en ellos residía el poder del dios digimon y para que este apareciera, tenían que sacrificarse aun a costa de sus propias vidas.

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que esten bien n.n, bueno despues de una semana de vacaciones, ps tome mas inspiracion jejeje y les dejo otro cap mmm vere si puedo subir otro cap en esta semana pero lo mas seguro es que sea hasta la proxima, espero que les haya gustado, ahh una cosa, en cuanto los ataques ps los consegui en digimon wiki tanto en ingles como en español, por eso esta el rvoltijo y no es que no quisiera traducir o algo asi, (a decir verdad no cambia mucho al español) si no que en ingles algunos se oyen mejor y otros no XD en fin espero que sea de su agrado, mil gracias por su tiempo para leer y sus reviews ( que ultima mente han sido pocos u_u) bye nos vemos! n.n**


	19. El renacer de Devimon

**Capitulo 18: el renacer de Devimon**

Después del sacrificio de Makuramon, Chatsuramon y Sinduramon, apareció finalmente Baihumon, quien logro despertar gracias al acto heroico de los sus Devas guardianes, para los elegidos, tanto los que estaban en el digimundo como los que estaban en el mundo real, tenían un rostro asombrados, mientras que Tisífona no expresaba algún sentir. Por su parte Baihumon se mostraba ante la encapuchada con gran seriedad.

-al fin apareces Baihumon…

-por lo que veo, te diste cuenta en donde residía ¿verdad?- comento el dios digimon

-no fue difícil, pude notar tu identidad en esos tres cuando ellos habían sido abatidos por Machinedramon… esa supuesta "inconciencia" solo fue para que pudieras observar mejor la situación a través de ellos.

-¿es cierto lo que dice Izzy?- pregunto Tai al pelirrojo

-si- asintió-, pude darme cuenta cuando "por que en nosotros esta el gran Baihumon"

-¿quieres decir que Baihumon ya tenía todo planeado?- preguntó Cody

-si… pero creo que lo único que quería conseguir era que Tisífona saliera de su escondite para poder enfrentarla, al menos esa es la impresión que me da.

-vaya… fue muy listo al planear eso- comento Matt- ahora Tisífona esta sola y no tiene a LadyDevimon y a Astamon para que la protejan

-¡cierto! – habló animadamente Davis- Tisífona será muy fuerte, pero dudo que le pueda hacer frente a Baihumon.

-concuerdo con Davis- siguió Kari- si el derrota a Tisífona, los dos mundos estarán a salvo

-se equivocan….- todos voltearon a ver a T.K. quien tenia un rostro serio ocultando sus ojos celestes en el flequillo rubio de sus cabellos para ocultar su enojo- ella no esta sola….

-¿Qué quieres decir hermano?

-T.K. tiene razón chicos- prosiguió Izzy -observen bien a Tisífona y lo que esta apunto de hacer…

Todos hicieron caso a Izzy y observaron detenidamente el encuentro entre Tisífona y Baihumon.

-eres muy astuta mujer… y no cabe duda que tu poder es de autentica oscuridad…sin embargo- el dios digimon comienza a dar algunos pasos en dirección a la maligna mientras que a su vez emane de el la luz azul que rodea todo su cuerpo y las esferas que rodean su abdomen comienzan a brillar con gran intensidad- ¡tal poder no puede ser bien recibido en el digimundo!

Baihumon comienza inmediatamente su ataque abalanzándose para darle un golpe muy poderoso con su pata derecha, por su parte la mujer se defiende con su lanza haciendo que ambos poderes choquen entre si creando algunas ondas de aire despidiendo así algo de los escombros de la batalla de Machinedramon contra los Devas.

-¡wow! ¡Eres aun mas poderoso que Ebonwumon!- decía satisfactoriamente la encapuchada mientras que forcejeaba con el dios a través de su lanza- tu poder es increíble para ser un simple Digimon

Tisífona ejerció un poco mas de fuerza sobre su lanza para que así los dos salieran levemente despedidos por el choque de poder. El dios y la encapuchada se hallaban frente a frente a unos cuantos metros de distancia, observándose, estudiándose, la emanación de sus poderes comenzaron a chocar entre si causando la aparición de algunos truenos muy potentes, indicios de que ambos poseían poderes inimaginables.

-sería divertido enfrentarme a ti, pero para mi desgracia, no se me permite enfrentarte y mucho menos derrotarte, pero tengo a un amigo que hará el trabajo sucio por mi…

Estas últimas palabras llamaron la atención de todos, incluso de Baihumon quien podía darse mas o menos una idea de lo que tramaba Tisífona, pero optó por esperar ya que quería conocer mas de ese extraño poder y así ver algún punto débil. Por su parte Tisífona extendió su brazo y mostró el huevo donde se encontraba Devimon, poco a poco ella fue concentrando parte de su poder en el huevo y se veía como este comenzaba a moverse.

-¡no puede ser!- exclamo Izzy- ¡va a hacer que nazca ya!

-¡no!- gritaron todos al unísono

Tisífona volteo hacia Joe y los demás que tenían un rostro lleno de temor, ya que al menos dos de ellos sabían muy bien que Devimon.

-¡jajaja! No se preocupen elegidos… Devimon… el solo regresara pero un poco cambiado…

-¿cambiado?- pregunto Yolei

-observen…

Tisífona aumento el poder y el huevo se rompió he inmediatamente se logra ver que un Yaamon aparece, pero rápidamente cambia de forma para pasar a ser un DemiDevimon y de ahí paso a trasformarse poco a poco a la forma que los elegidos de la primera generación conocían muy bien.

-observen el retorno de Devimon, mas fuerte y oscuro que antes…

Todos observaban atónitos como Devimon aparecía poco a poco, sin embargo Tisífona le implantó una de sus semillas oscuras en la nuca del ángel caído y sufrió una nueva transformación, el digimon oscuro se hizo ligeramente mas grande y corpulento, sus alas y su ropaje oscuro cambiaron por un tono azul grisáceo, el casco que cubría parte de su rostro maligno, se transformo en un casco metálico dejando que dos cuernos nacieran a los costados de la frente, todo del mismo tono que sus ropas que ahora lucían como una poderosa armadura de hierro teniendo algunos adornos dorados en el pecho, en la rodilla y el pie izquierdo, así como en sus brazos y casco, también tenia adornos blancos que solo servía para diferenciar las calaveras que tenia en su hombro izquierdo y su pierna derecha, sus alas desgarradas igual tomaron el tono azul grisáceo y metálico que el de su cuerpo, sus ojos aun conservaban ese frío color del escarlata, y su piel aun era espectral, aunque solo se lograba ver parte de su mentón, el resto de su ser era cubierto por esa nueva armadura. Su transformación termino, teniendo la cabeza gacha, comienza a mover sus manos que lucían aun mas feroces que antes, poco a poco se fue irguiendo hasta que tuviera la vista perfecta para examinar su nuevo ser, volteó hacia Tisífona y solo le esbozo una sonría fría.

-¡jm!, ¿así que eres tu quien me trajo de vuelta?

-bienvenido Devimon Fighter Mode…

Los presentes quedaron helados ante la nueva forma de Devimon, quien lucía aun mas poderoso y temible que antes, T.K. no pudo evitar recordar aquellas escenas donde Angemon se sacrifico para poder derrotar a Devimon, su mente de pronto se vio nublada, como si de repente fuera llevado a un lugar muy oscuro, su alma se sentía agobiada por esos recuerdos tan dolorosos, se encontraba en caos, los demás no podían notar el comportamiento del joven rubio puesto que tenían toda su atención en la nueva forma de Devimon. El portador de la esperanza se veía abrumado, muchos sentimientos se concentraban ahora en el, el caos en el que se encontraba lo absorbía poco a poco, mas cuando una voz grave poco entendible parecía seducirle.

-_¿te sientes atrapado otra vez?_

-¡cállate!

-_esos sentimientos hacen que tu alma sea lastimada una vez mas…_

-¡déjame en paz!

-_no te preocupes… pronto nos hemos de encontrar y todo ese caos en tu interior desaparecerá…_

-¡¿Qué quieres?

-l_o que tu deseas…_

T.K. se encontraba totalmente alterado, su cabeza era un desastre, llevo sus manos hacia la cabeza, tratando de aclarar su mente, los demás por fin se percataron de su reacción y rápidamente fueron a tranquilizarlo.

-¡T.K,! ¡Escúchame!- llamaba la atención Matt- ¡clámate!

T.K. seguía aun en su lucha interna , Matt lo tomo de los hombros para tratar de tranquilizarlo, pero fue inútil, al ver eso Tai y Davis fueron a ayudar a Matt para tratar de controlar a T.K. mientras Kari, Gatomon y Patamon trataban de tranquilizarlo con palabras.

-¡T.K. tranquilízate!, ¡ahora no puedes perder la calma!

-¡Gatomon tiene razón T.K.!- decía Kari

-¡T.K.! ¡Entiendo tu pesar, lo estoy sintiendo ahora- se acerco Patamon- ¡pero no debemos darnos por vencidos, aun tenemos cosas que hacer, tenemos que luchar sin importar nada, pelearemos por lo que mas nos importa!

-¡Patamon tiene razón T.K.!- grito Davis- ¡debes de tener la mente fría para que puedas tener fuerza!

-¡T.K. ya basta tranquilízate!- ordenó Tai

El rubio de pronto se tranquilizo, clavaba su mirada al suelo, su respiración era entrecortada, lucía agotado, sin embargo tomo una bocanada de aire y solto casi en un susurro, pero con gran firmeza algunas palabras.

-no lo perdono…

Inmediatamente y para sorpresa de todos T.K. tomo su digivices y a Patamon con sus manos y empujó a Izzy para abrirse camino hacia el portal al digimundo.

-¡T.K. espera!- ordenó Matt pero ya era tarde

-¡oh no! ¡va tras Devimon!- grito una aterrorizada Kari- ¡hay que ir por el!

-¡es imposible!- grito Izzy- ¡destruyo la computadora!

-seguro no quería que lo siguieran, por eso empujo la computadora y así nadie lo siguiera- conjeturo Matt

- ese T.K…. – Davis ya estaba molesto por la actitud del joven rubio- Izzy traes tu lap top ¿verdad?

-desafortunadamente no… lo deje en la escuela

-¡rayos!

-no se preocupen mi casa esta cerca, podemos ir ahí y usar mi computadora- se apresuro a decir Sora.

-Bien vayamos- Ordeno Tai.

Los elegidos se marcharon a la casa de Sora, mientras T.K. se dirigía rápidamente al lugar donde se encontraba Tisífona y Devimon, Joe lucía preocupado, mas por que perdió la comunicación con Izzy.

-¡demonios! ¿Que haremos ahora?

-creo que lo mejor será refugiarnos- sugirió Ken- Devimon y Baihumon se enfrentaran, y lo menos que podemos hacer es que nuestros digimons descansen y recuperen algo de energía y así poder regresar y ayudar.

-Ken tiene razón- consintió Yolei

- Esta bien, pero no hay que alejarnos mucho

-¿les parece bien en esta cueva?- Tentomon señalo una pequeña cueva no muy lejos de ellos.

-¡esta perfecto! Así podremos seguir viendo la situación.- concluyo Mimi

-bien vamos.

Joe y los demás se fueron a refugiar en dicho lugar, en cuanto llegaron, depositaron a sus digimons en lo mas fondo de la cueva mientras que ellos y Tentomon observaban en la entrada de esta lo que sucedía entre Tisífona, Devimon y Baihumon

-Puedo ver que tus dones son realmente impresionantes- comento el tigre blanco- tal poder usado para fines malévolos no puede existir en el digimundo…

-¿Qué uso mis dones para fines malévolos? ¡ja! No me hagas reír

-este tipo de poder serviría para mantener el equilibrio, realmente no entiendo por que estas a favor del caos y la oscuridad…

-lo sabrás a su debido tiempo… Devimon ¿Por qué no le muestras algo de lo que es tu nuevo poder? Seguro que estarás ansioso por probarte antes de vengarte ¿no es así?

Devimon extiende sus alas y se ve rodeado por un aura escarlata teniendo como fondo la oscuridad, los pocos árboles y plantas que hay en el lugar mueren poco a poco, como si fueran enhenadas por dicha expulsión de poder.

-ser hará como tu digas.

Fue lo único que dijo el ángel oscuro, inmediatamente, emprendió el vuelo hacia Baihumon quien ya lo esperaba, el dios estaba iluminado por su poder divino que era reflejado a través de sus esferas que lo rodeaban. Una vez cerca uno del otro comenzaron con una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, golpeándose uno al otro, algunos fueron golpes certeros, otros no; se movían a una velocidad tan impresionante que apenas era perceptible para los elegidos que se refugiaron en la cueva.

-no puedo creer que Devimon se haya puesto mucho mas fuerte- decía una temerosa Mimi- si nos llegásemos a enfrentarlo… ¡no tendríamos ninguna oportunidad!

-realmente el poder de esa chica es impresionante- decía muy nervioso Joe- en verdad ¿a que tipo de enemigo nos enfrentamos esta vez?

-no lo sabemos- respondió Ken- lo único que tenemos como esperanza es que Tisífona no consiga el último huevo donde esta sellado Piedmon

-además y aunque me duela admitirlo…. También esta la princesita

-¿te refieres a Isabel Yolei?

-si Joe… aunque…- miro por todos lados pero no encontró nada- ¿es raro que no este ella aquí?.

-¡cierto! Ahora que lo mencionas, no ha hecho ningún acto de presencia- prosiguió Ken

Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando escucharon un gran choque de poderes, solo alcanzaron ver como una gran luz que poseía claridad y oscuridad despedían grandes cantidades de poder sobre todo el ambiente, Devimon y Baihumon quedaron frente uno del otro, observándose mutuamente.

-¡ja! Para ser un dios, eres bastante predicible- se mofaba Devimon

-¿de verdad lo crees?, aun no te he mostrado nada, solo quería ver tus habilidades y por lo que veo tendré que usar todo mi poder si es que quiero derrotarte.

-vamos no te detengas, que yo tampoco lo haré…

Baihumon concentro gran parte de su poder en su hocico y garras despidiendo una gran aura lumínica dejando por leves momentos ceguera entre los elegidos.

-¡Rugido creciente!

El tigre da su grito para ejecutar su ataque que nace de su hocico donde se logra escuchar claramente el potente rugido de un tigre feroz; de tal eco sonoro se logran ver varias ondas que se concentran alrededor del dios y hace que este desaparezca de Devimon, por su parte el ángel caído dirige sus fríos ojos escarlatas a todas partes, en busca del dios, paso así durante algunos segundos, hasta que el ser oscuro sintió una leve corriente de aire que provenía de su costado derecho logrando escuchar otra exclamación.

-¡Garra suprema!

El ser caído ve que tiene encima la potente garra del dios y por inercia se protege con ambos brazos recibiendo así el ataque y sintiendo inmediatamente los efectos de esta técnica.

-qu… que… ¿Qué pasa?... ¡mi cuerpo… casi no se mueve!

-el efecto de mi Garra suprema es el de paralizar el cuerpo de mi oponente, dejándolo totalmente a mi merced… - el dios se acerca a Devimon para ejecutar lo que sería su ataque final- Devimon, en el pasado hiciste mucho daño, no te permitiré que vuelvas a cometer mas pecados en contra de nosotros, serás borrado de la faz de este mundo para que nunca mas vuelvas…

Devimon se haya indefenso ante el ataque del dios, su cuerpo poco a poco no le respondía, y al ver esto Baihumon, hace brillar los signos chinos que lleva en las muñequeras de sus patas delanteras para dar el golpe final.

-Devimon, destruiré tu nueva forma y borrare todo de ti, no quedara ningún rastro de tu existencia en este mundo.

-¡no!- gritaba Devimon- ¡esto aun no ha acabado!

De pronto Devimon se ve envuelto por su poder oscuro haciendo total contraste con el poder de Baihumon, el ángel invoca mas su poder a través de la semilla que le dio Tisífona y hace que su poder oscuro sea aún mas grande, logrando quitarse el efecto de la técnica de Baihumon y a la vez opacando el poder de este. Una vez liberado, no pierde tiempo en responder el ataque Baihumon.

-¡Viento endemoniado!

De todo su ser expulsa una ráfaga de viento oscuro que se dirige a gran velocidad hacia el tigre blanco, quien no pudo escapar de tan feroz ataque, lo único que logró hacer es lograr hacer una defensa lumínica que nacieron a través de los símbolos chinos que lleva en sus patas delanteras, sin embargo, el poder expulsado por Devimon eran tan poderoso, que logro destruir dicha muralla de protección causándole algunos rasguños al guardián del este del digimundo.

-¡no puede ser!- exclamo sorprendido Baihumon- ¡¿ este es el poder de esa mujer?

-¡jajajaja! ¿Qué tal Baihumon?- dijo sonriente Tisífona- este es el don que se nos otorga para quien sea fiel al objetivo de mi señor.

-no cabe duda… dijo Devimon- este es el verdadero poder de la oscuridad ¡jajajaja!

Baihumon, a pesar de que llego a poner en aprietos a Devimon, comprendió que no era mucho lo que podía hacer contra el, con rostro frustrado decidió seguir atacándolo.

-¡Kongou!

De su hocico expulsa varias ondas muy diferentes al Rugido creciente, ya que a su paso todo lo que toda se convierte en metal. Al ver esto, Devimon extiende sus alas y vuela un poco más alto para responder.

-¡Ilusión oscura!

De el nacen otras cinco copias que se esparcen por todo el lugar, con el objetivo de confundir al dios, todos volaban de un lado a otro, fintando las ondas. Baihumon, no se daba por vencido y aun ejecutaba su ataque con mayor velocidad, cosa que comenzó a dar resultado, ya que cada copia que era tocado se convertía en metal, pero debido a que eran falsas inmediatamente estas explotaban, de pronto no quedo ninguna copia de Devimon, no había nadie mas excepto por Tisífona que observaba todo. Los elegidos observaban alegres tal escena, ya que al no ver a ningún Devimon, dedujeron que este había sido derrotado.

-¡¿vieron eso? ¡Lo derroto!

-¡si Yolei!- Mimi tomo de ambas manos a la chica de anteojos- ¡Devimon fue derrotado!

-creo que ya no hay de que preocuparnos- suspiro Joe- Tentomon hay que avisarles a los demás

- ¡si!, tratare de comunicarme de nuevo con Izzy, me costara un poco de tiempo por que de pronto se perdió la señal.

-¡yo te ayudo Tentomon!- hablo muy alegre Yolei

Todos estaban muy felices, pero Ken observo detenidamente y no pudo evitar decir sus pensamientos en voz alta.

-pero… ¿Por qué Tisífona y Baihumon están quietos?

-seguro es por que ella esta paralizada de miedo y Baihumon la acorrala con la mirada jajaja

-no es eso Mimi… los dos…

Justo cuando Ken iba a decir algo más, Devimon aparece detrás del dios

-¡que!

Gritaron los elegidos, Baihumon no se había percatado de la presencia tan cercana de Devimon, que en cuanto escucho el grito de los digielegidos volteo hacia atrás y ver al ángel oscuro que lo tocaba con su mano derecha.

-¡toque de la maldad!

La mano rápidamente soltó un aura oscura cubriendo inmediatamente todo el cuerpo del dios dejándolo inerte, inmóvil; y, apenas logrando mover un poco sus labios, logro articular algunas palabras.

-¡no creas que me volveré tu esclavo!, recuerda que yo nazco de la amistad y del conocimiento, son poderes de luz, ¡tu poder oscuro no es nada contra mi!

-lo se, pero mi intención no es esa…

Tisífona, al ver el estado actual del dios, toma su lanza y expulsa su ya tan característico poder oscuro hacia el dios, dejándolo cautivo en una jaula con barrotes que eran iluminados por un tono púrpura.

-Baihumon, he de admitir que hubo un momento en que creí que derrotarías a Devimon, no cabe duda eres el mas fuerte digimon que he visto hasta ahora, pero ante mi poder que le brinde a Devimon, no eres nada.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer?

-por ahora nada… tu vida nos será de gran utilidad en un futuro, deberías de estar agradecido con mi señor Alcor, el te esta brindando mas tiempo.

Joe y los demás no daban crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, Baihumon cayó en una trampa bien planeada por Devimon, ahora Tisífona contaba con dos dioses digimons a su merced.

-no... ¡No puede ser!

-¿Qué haremos ahora Joe?

-no lo se Yolei

-¡no podemos enfrentarlos! Palmon aun no esta lista

-esto va muy mal…- Ken tomo a Wormon en sus brazos-¡chicos, será mejor que tomen a sus digimons y regresemos a nuestro mundo, no estamos en condiciones para enfrentarlos!

-¡es cierto!- grito Tentomon- ¡vamos, dense prisa!

Todos asintieron y rápidamente tomaron a sus digimons que aun permanecían inconscientes, todo este movimiento no paso desapercibido para los ojos de Devimon, que al ver que los digielegidos pretendían huir, emprendió el vuelo hacia ellos, para luego taparles el paso fuera de la cueva.

-¿A dónde creen que van mocosos?

Todos se quedaron petrificados al ver a Devimon frente a ellos, ninguno estaba en condiciones de pelear, excepto por Tentomon, que no podía digievolucionar y sus poderes en esta etapa no iban a servir de nada.

-¡vamos! ¡No teman! Ha pasado tanto tiempo… hay que disfrutar el momento ¿no lo creen?

Todos estaban mudos, ninguno hallaban solución alguna, cada uno de ellos ya daban su vida por terminada hasta que una voz muy conocida por todos irrumpió.

-Lo mismo digo… Devimon.

Devimon, Tisífona y los elegidos voltearon a ver en la cima de un pequeño risco que estaba a su lado derecho a T.K. y a Patamon, quienes habían llegado en el momento indicado.

- a ti es a quien espera ver…

-¡yo y Patamon hemos venido exclusivamente para borrarte definitivamente de la faz del mundo y juro que no tendré piedad!-

Tisífona observaba al recién llegado y a su digimon que miraban desafiantes a Devimon. Dirigiendo toda su atención al rubio menciona algunas palabras en su mente

-_"jmm interesante… veamos como es que logras enfrentarlo, quiero ver tu poder, el poder que escondes… "_

T.K. dijo palabras de sentencia hacia Devimon, quien se mostraba alegre de poder ver nuevamente a su ejecutor y así por fin podría el cobrar venganza. Los elegidos miraban sorprendidos la actitud tan poco conocida del portador de la esperanza, ya que el joven rubio tenía unos ojos llenos de determinación, odio, coraje, de muchos sentimientos a la vez que amenazaban en salir a la luz ante cualquier acto provocativo por parte del ángel caído.

* * *

**Hola a todos, espero que esten muy bien n.n, bueno ps si pude subir cap! *0* me entro la inspiracion jojojo como sea espero que les haya gustado este cap y sip cambie a Devimon jojojo y ps segun yo lo descibrí tal como va a salir en la saga de Xxros wars mas grande y poderoso y eso de Figther mode ps me acorde de imperialdramon jejeje y siento que le queda pero aclaro NO ES OFICIAL solo me base en la imagen jejeje en las tecnicas opté por dejarlas en las mismas que encontre para el devimon normal pero si gustan que le añada un ataque extra para los proximos caps ps me avisan n.n y ps los ataque de Baihumon igual me base en digi wiki tanto en ingles como en español ya que aveces dicen tecnicas difretentes jejeje en fin espero que les haya gustado muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer y reviews nos vemos sayo! n.n**


	20. El ángel blanco vs el ángel oscuro

**Capitulo 19: El ángel blanco vs el ángel oscuro**

T.K. y Patamon llegaron hasta donde se encontraba Devimon y Tisífona, justo en el momento en que sus amigos iban a ser abatidos por el ángel oscuro, T.K. llego desafiando una vez mas a Devimon para impedir que este siguiera libre en el digimundo y causara desastres, el joven rubio sostenía la mirada fría de Devimon, le lanzaba ojos iracundos, apretaba con gran fuerza sus puños, que parecía que en cualquier momento saldría sangre de estas debido a la gran presión que había, Patamon siempre se situaba adelante del T.K. con el fin de protegerlo mientras que Tisífona y el resto solo observaban.

- veo que has crecido algo niño… te vez mas fuerte…

-y veo que sigues siendo el mismo engreído de siempre…

-bueno ese es mi ser, además tu ya me pusiste de buen humor… hoy podré saborear mi venganza…

-desearas no haber regresado… - T.K. saco de su bolsillo su digivice y poco a poco se vio iluminado por una luz dorada - ¡Patamon!, ¡digievoluciona!

El digimon obedeció y se postró delante del digivice para ser cubierto por la luz de la digievolución.

-¡Patamon digivols a…. Angemon!

El guerrero celeste hace su aparición, Devimon esbozo una sonrisa de satisfacción e inmediatamente los dos emprendieron el vuelo para dar comienzo a su batalla en los cielos, ambos ángeles hacían uso de sus mejores técnicas, el espectáculo aéreo era impresionante debido al gran contraste entre los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad. Todos miraban dicho show en silencio, los elegidos miraban sorprendidos de que Angemon pudiera hacer frente a Devimon. Los segundos transcurrían, aparentemente ninguno de los dos ángeles cedía espacio alguno para tomar alguna pequeña ventaja, sin embargo T.K. pudo observar que Angemon ya comenzaba a mostrar signos de cansancio, ya que el ángel, disminuía un poco la velocidad de sus ataques, aun así, el ángel era aun bastante certero con sus golpes; por su parte Devimon no parecía mostrar signos de agotamiento, mantenía el ritmo, Tisífona observaba tranquilamente el encuentro.

-¡jajajaja! ¡Angemon!- comenzó a burlarse Devimon- ¿a caso el gran ángel guerrero esta agotado?

-¡esto aún no termina Devimon!- el ángel blanco empuña su mano derecha y despide de su ataque.- ¡golpe de fe!

-¿otra vez con eso?- El ángel negro logra esquivar fácilmente el ataque del ser de la luz- ¡toma esto!- agita sus alas metálicas expulsando grandes ráfagas de viento oscuras- ¡Viento endemoniado!

Las ráfagas llegan al ángel blanco a gran velocidad y con gran potencia que al momento en que estos chocan en el cuerpo de Angemon, grandes cortadas se logran visualizar en el cuerpo del ángel digimon dejándolo en el suelo herido.

-¡no!, ¡Angemon!- T.K. fue a auxiliar a su amigo quien intentaba ponerse de pie- ¡Angemon resiste!

-¡jajaja! ¿Este es todo el poder que ustedes dos tienen?, en verdad me decepcionan….

-¡deja de decir tonterías!- exclamo el rubio- ¡no importa lo que pase, jamás dejaremos que tu y los seres de la oscuridad regresen a perturbar este mundo!

-¡es cierto!- se incorporo Angemon- ¡nosotros mantenemos la esperanza de que el digimundo y el mundo humano convivan en paz y armonía!

- esperanza…. ¿en verdad creen que con eso podrán detenerme?

-¡si! ¡Es el poder que se le confirió a T.K. por que el posee la esperanza en su corazón y como tal yo protegeré ese poder a ese corazón!

Angemon alzo nuevamente el vuelo y se enfrento una vez mas a Devimon. T.K. quedo serio ante el comentario de Angemon, ¿realmente el comprendía esas palabras?, ¿Por qué de pronto sintió que eso era que aún no alcanzaba comprender?, su rostro se torno confuso, la duda lo invadía, tal gesto no paso inadvertido para Tisífona y Baihumon.

-_este es el elegido por Azulongmon para portar la esperanza…_ - pensaba Baihumon- , _el nació con ese poder, ese don pero… ¿por que duda?, ¿Qué lo invade? Y lo mas importante… ¿Cómo es que el, teniendo un poder sagrado tan poderoso, tenga un cierto hilo de oscuridad?_

El dios observo el comportamiento de T.K. las dudas que invadía al joven rubio eran bastante notorias para el dios, ya que no lograba comprender por que Azulongmon lo había escogido a el para ser el portador de tal poder sagrado sabiendo que en el había la sombra, la oscuridad de la confusión. Entre tanto Tisífona no mostraba señas de alguna emoción, solo permanecía quieta, flotando en el aire, observando tranquilamente, cosa que llamo la atención de Baihumon.

-_esta mujer… pareciera que ella espera algo, una revelación…¿pero que?_

El dios fijo nuevamente su mirada a la batalla y T.K., el resto de los elegidos sostenían en sus manos a sus digimons que aun permanecían inconscientes, en sus rostros se denotaba la impotencia de no poder ayudar a Angemon. Por su parte T.K. parecía tener una lucha interna, ya que en su rostro se podía notar una gran desesperación, confusión, terror, muchos sentimientos a la vez, todo mientras observaba como Angemon poco a poco perdía terreno ante Devimon.

-t_al como en el pasado… los sentimientos parecen que te absorben de nuevo…_- la voz que afligía a T.K. aparecía nuevamente.

-¡ya basta!- T.K. tomo su cabeza con ambas manos en un acto instintivo para aclarar su mente.

-_esos sentimientos, tan propios de los humanos… sentimientos tan inútiles…_

-¡detente!

Todos miraban confusos a T.K. parecía esta hablando con otra persona, no lograban comprender lo que le sucedía al portador de la esperanza. Baihumon observaba al digielegido y lo miraba con ojos abiertos.

-_que… ¿Qué es esta sensación?..._

Baihumon observaba detenidamente a T.K. parecía que lograba ver algo mas que los otros no podían ver, todos excepto Tisífona quien tenían el rostro ligeramente mas inclinado, como si estuviera observando con mas detalle a T.K.

-ohh…

es todo lo que articulo la encapuchada, Baihumon la observo y dirigió una vez mas la mirada hacia T.K.

-¿a caso esto es….?

No hubo más palabras, ya que T.K. de pronto se arrodillo y sostuvo aun mas fuerte su cabeza, gritando tan fuerte que Angemon y Devimon detuvieron su pelea.

-¡T.K.!- salió volando Angemon para auxiliar a su amigo- ¡¿que te sucede? vamos reacciona!

-¡no… no… lo perdono!

-T.K…- el ángel abrazó muy fuerte al rubio quien se encontraba sufriendo dentro de su interior.

-¡ja! ¡Que patético!- se bufo Devimon- bueno creo que es momento de terminar con esto… les daré el golpe final…

-¡Angemon!- exclamo Joe- ¡rápido huyan!

Angemon trato de elevarse una vez mas, pero ya no le quedaban suficientes energías, por lo que instintivamente cubrió con todo su ser a T.K.

-¡jajaja! ¡Al fin tomaré venganza!- Devimon extiende ambas palmas de sus manos dejando que sus filosas garras escarlatas sean aun mas grandes y comiencen a brillar- ¡tomen esto…Garra mor..

-¡ya es suficiente Devimon!- ordenó Tisífona

-¡¿Qué?-rezongo el ángel caído- ¡no te intrometas!

-¿a caso me vas a desobedecer?- Tisífona hace uso de su lanza oscura y hace que esta despida un rayo oscuro que da directo a Devimon, dejando a este totalmente inmóvil.- ¡no vuelvas a contradecirme!

-¡pe… pero!

- ¡ya basta!- la mujer lanzo otro ataque hacia el ángel haciéndolo retorcerse a si mismo de dolor

- e… ¡esta bien!... ¡por favor! … ¡perdóneme!

Todos quedaron sorprendidos como Devimon era sometido tan fácilmente por Tisífona, quien al parecer lucía algo molesta por la rebeldía del digimon.

-increíble… logro controlarlo- comentaba sorprendida Mimi

-el poder de esa mujer… ¿a que clase de enemigo nos estamos enfrentando?

-no lo sabemos Joe… al parecer, la princesita es la única que lo sabe…

-es un poder totalmente desconocido y sorprendente para nosotros….- concluyo Ken

Finalmente, Devimon obedeció a Tisífona sin poner mas resistencia alguna, Angemon separa un poco su cuerpo de T.K. sin dejar de abrazarlo, viendo finalmente que quedó desmayado mostrando un rostro cansado y afligido, Angemon no pudo evitar hacer un gesto de preocupación.

-por ahora esto ha terminado.- comento Tisífona- ya obtuve mas de lo que necesitaba…

-¡espera!- exclamo Angemon- ¡no dejare que se lleven a Baihumon!

-¿Qué puedes hace tu en ese estado?- observó la maligna- en tu estado dudo mucho que puedas hacer algo contra mi…

-¡aun así!...

-¡ya es suficiente Angemon!- Baihumon interrumpió- déjalo así, yo estaré bien…

-¡pero!...

- tu deber ahora es velar por la esperanza, no dejes que se pierda en la oscuridad… ¡es una orden!

-¿Qué?...

-¡ya fue suficiente Baihumon!- Tisífona lanza otro rayo que va dirigido al dios dejándolo inmediatamente inconsciente- no tienes por que decir tantas sandeces…

-¡Baihumon!

- ¡bien elegidos!, creo que nos estaremos viendo mas seguido…pero yo en su lugar, me dedicaría a disfrutar de los últimos meses de paz…ya que la llegada de mi señor esta muy cerca y nada ni nadie podrá impedir su resurrección y mucho menos su voluntad…

-¡espera!

-nos vemos…

Los tres desaparecieron, los elegidos solo se quedaron mirando al cielo viendo como Tisífona emprendía su marcha. El silenció reino durante unos segundos hasta que Joe dejó a Gomamon en el suelo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia T.K. y Angemon.

-dime Joe ¿Cómo vez a T.K.?

- no te preocupes- decía Joe mientras examinaba a T.K.- solo esta inconsciente, aunque por su respiración se nota que estuvo bajo mucho estrés…lo mejor será llevarlo a casa.

-si hay que regresar…- el ángel tomo en sus brazos a T.K. y con sus pocas fuerzas camino junto con Joe hacia donde estaba el resto de sus amigos.

-chicos… es momento de regresar-

-si Joe…- comentaba una cabizbaja Yolei

-animo Yolei…

-de nada sirven los consuelos Ken…

-lo se, pero al menos aun estamos vivos

-es cierto- prosiguió Mimi- si nosotros aún existimos aun tendremos mas oportunidades para enfrentar esto.

-Mimi tiene razón chicos, ya encontraremos alguna forma de solucionar esto- animo Tentomon.- ¡hay que mantener la esperanza!

Todos asintieron, menos Angemon quien al momento de escuchar la palabra esperanza, no pudo evitar fijar su vista hacia T.K., verlo en ese estado tan deplorable, hacía que se sintiera como un total y completo inútil, ya que su deber es protegerlo, esto lo hizo pensar inmediatamente en las ultimas palabras de Baihumon: "tu deber ahora es velar por la esperanza, no dejes que se pierda en la oscuridad…" Esas ultimas palabras parecían resonar en las fibras nerviosas del digimon sagrado, parecían tener un significado profundo, pero totalmente incomprensible para el. Fijo una vez mas su mirada y llego a la conclusión de que ahora lo único que le importaba era que su amigo estuviera bien y lo ayudara una vez mas a enfrentar el dolor de su corazón.

Entre tanto Tai y los demás habían llegado a la casa de Sora, inmediatamente Izzy se dispuso a abrir nuevamente la puerta hacia el digimundo para poder ir tras T.K. y poder ir a ayudar a el y al resto de los elegidos, sin embargo en cuanto abrió la puerta Joe y los demás salieron inmediatamente del portal cayendo todos encima de Izzy.

-¡chicos!- exclamaron todos muy felices

-¡que bueno que están bien!- se apresuro a decir Cody

-si…

-¡¿Dónde esta T.K.?- se apresuraron a decir Kari y Matt

los recién llegados se apresuraron a levantarse para dejar ver a un T.K. inconsciente que estaba siendo cuidado por Patamon, quien ya había perdido su digievolucion.

-¡T.K.!- dijeron al unísono Matt y Kari

-¡T.K.! ¡Hermano!

-¡¿Cómo esta el Joe?

-nada grave Kari, solo sufrió un desmayo, al parecer tenia mucho estrés ya que lo noto algo cansado.

-¿Qué paso Joe?- pregunto Tai.

Joe y su equipo bajaron el rostro, denotando en ellos la tristeza que los invadía, Joe llamo a la calma y contaba todo lo sucedido. Matt y Kari atendían a T.K. mientras escuchaban el relato de sus amigos, cada vez que escuchaban el nombre de Devimon, los elegidos de la primera generación no podían evitar sentir un escalofríos, mas al momento de escuchar como sus amigos tuvieron que presenciar los nuevos poderes del angel caído, en cuanto Matt, no podía evitar culparse a si mismo por no haber protegido a T.K. ya que sabía bien que su hermano sufre mucho cuando el recuerdo de Devimon regresa a el, mientras que Kari solo reflejaba tristeza, preocupación y comprensión hacia su amigo.

-Esto esta muy mal…- comento al fin Tai- todo se nos esta saliendo fuera de control.

-es cierto y no hay mucho que podamos hacer…- se lamentaba Cody

-¡no hay que darnos por vencidos!- animo Davis- ya en anteriores ocasiones hemos vencido, esta vez pasara lo mismo, haremos que el milagro aparezca.

-¡tienes razón!- le siguió Ken- tal como dijo Mimi, si nosotros aun seguimos con vida, aun queda esperanzas de encontrar alguna solución

Todos le dieron la razón a Ken, aun así Patamon miraba preocupado a su amigo, sabía que la palabra "esperanza" en este momento parecía ser una carga pesada tanto para el como para T.K., sobre todo para este último, ya que no sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que le ocurría a su amigo. La noche cayó y todos partieron a sus respectivos hogares, Matt llevo en su auto a T.K., el rubio mayor optó por llevarlo a su departamento, ya que creyo que si su madre veía a T.K. en ese estado podría preocuparla, y ya que su padre no llegaría hoy por asuntos de su trabajo, no habría problema alguno en que su hermano se quedará por hoy con el. Kari y Tai acompañaron a Matt hasta su departamento para poder ayudarlo con T.K. al momento de instalarlo en el cuarto del rubio mayor.

-oye Matt.

-¿Qué sucede Kari?

-¿puedo quedarme hoy en tu departamento?... es que quiero acompañar a T.K.

-Kari…

-ya déjala Tai- le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su amigo- ¡claro Kari!... bueno si es que quieres esta en un departamento donde viven dos solteros desordenados… la casa es un desastre jejeje…

-jejeje no te preocupes- respondió con una sonrisa- me preocupa T.K. y quiero que cuando despierte el este bien.

-esta bien…

-bueno si mi hermana se queda, ¡yo también!

- Tai…

-me quedo Kari, no quiero que te pase nada raro teniendo a "este" aquí

-¿a si?, pues "este" no te dará de cenar por ser tan mal huésped

-¡ja! Se donde queda el refrigerador Ishida…

Así el día largo para los elegidos termino, mientras ellos buscaban el descanso ante tal dia, Tisífona se hallaba en su palacio, postrada en su trono.

-bien ya tenemos al segundo dios: Baihumon, ahora nos faltan solo dos.

-además,- intervino LadyDevimon- trajo de nuevo a la vida a Devimon y aun más poderoso que antes.

La encapuchada en cuanto escucho en nombre de Devimon dirigió su rostro para ver al ángel.

-Devimon, espero que no se vuelva a repetir el show de hace rato, recuerda cual es tu posición aquí

-si mi señora…. No volverá a pasar…

-eso espero, mi señor Alcor es muy bondadoso con ustedes ya que el les brinda parte de su poder para que ustedes no tengan rival alguno, recuerden mostrar gratitud a través de mi.

-téngalo por seguro…

-bien…- Tisífona se paro de su trono y se encamino hacia la habitación donde solo ella podía entrar.- iré a darle los informes a nuestro señor Alcor, pueden retirarse… y Devimon, cuidado si haces alguna estupidez, ¿entendido?

-si…

La mujer abrió las puertas y se perdió en las sombras, una vez cerradas las puertas, Devimon se dirigió a LadyDevimon.

-tanto tiempo…

-lo mismo digo Devimon… ¿dime que tal el poder que has experimentado hoy?

-es algo increíble, es algo que ni Apocalymon tiene, es la verdadera oscuridad…

-así es…

-pero…dime. ¿Has visto a ese tal Alcor?

-no… Tisífona no nos deja verlo ni acercarnos al cuarto en el que entro, ella dice que aun no es el momento de que nos encontremos con el.

-esto… es muy raro…

Ambos ángeles caídos vieron las puertas del cuarto que les era prohibido para ellos, mientras que en su interior, Tisífona hacía reverencias hacia la figura que se escondía detrás de las cortinas .

-mi señor… he venido a traerle buenas noticias.

-habla…

-hemos capturado al segundo dios sin mucho esfuerzo, además de que Devimon, uno de los principales enemigos de los elegidos ha despertado y le brinde el poder que me encargo…

-bien hecho…

-además… hoy confirme que ya todo esta casi listo para su regreso, su poder va ganando poco a poco fuerza, su resurrección será un total éxito.

-lo puedo sentir… todos los elementos están a mi favor, sin embargo… aun me molesta algo…

-¿se refiere a Láncaster?

-si… y no solo eso, dudo mucho que la dinastía Láncaster sea la única sobreviviente…

-no se preocupe mi señor, si aun quedan mas descendientes, no habrá problema alguno, ya que "el" no ha regresado, y al parecer, en esta era no hay rastros de que el tenga todo lo necesario para regresar, le aseguro que su voluntad se hará absoluta esta vez…

-tienes razón, aun así no bajen la guardia…en la próxima captura, encontraran a Piedmon y no solo eso, quiero que revivas a Miotysmon cuando esos elegidos aparezcan.

-se hará como usted diga…

Tisífona y Alcor ya se encontraban planeando su siguiente movimiento, mientras que en el mundo real, Isabel se haya entrenando son su espada, siendo observada por Patamon, solo reinaba el silencio entre los dos, hasta que sonó la alarma de su celular.

-Isabel tienes un mensaje- Patamon le da el celular a Isabel

-gracias- abre el celular y comienza por leer el mensaje que conforme terminaba de leerlo su rostro mostraba sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa Isabel?

-me… llego nuevas noticias…

-¿eh?, acaso el te…

-¡si!, me dice que en sus viajes logro encontrar una pista muy importante

-¿en donde se encuentra ahora?

-en Paris Francia.

-¿Francia?, Qué no ahí fue donde la última vez…

-si… creímos que solo en Inglaterra quedábamos los últimos… pero para que el haya encontrado algo en Francia…. Quiere decir que hay más.

-entonces…

-entonces quizás haya todavía una solución…

Isabel y Patamon se miraron uno al otro, ambos reflejaban un brillo de entusiasmo, mientras tanto en Francia el sol ya mostraba su luminosidad en la ciudad Luz, sobre todo en los pequeños poblados rústicos que se encontraban alrededor de este, las grandes praderas verdes lucían un brillo esplendoroso, la brisa era cálida y soplaba levemente sobre los cuerpos vivientes y no vivientes del lugar.

-¡ufff! Al fin estamos por llegar…- estiraba sus brazos un joven cubierto por una manta negra, dejando ver su blanquecina piel de sus extremidades que suspiraba con voz relajada- el tiempo corre así que hay que darnos prisa…

-¡si! Ya estamos muy cerca de Paris, nuestras dudas serán respondidas…- comentaba un pequeño ser en forma de un cachorro beige de largas, grandes y caídas orejas, de mejillas rosadas y ojos azules grandes, luciendo en su cuello un adorno dorado con símbolos tallados en el.- además Isabel ya no estará tan estresada.

-¡jajaja! Tienes razón Salamon.- el joven se puso de pie y fijo su vista en el pequeño ser- bien amiguita… ¡en marcha!

-¡si!

Ambos, muy alegres emprendían su camino, hacia París, donde al parecer en esa ciudad encontrarían algo que podría cambiar el curso de esta batalla donde Tisífona y Alcor ganaban terreno, sin embargo no se sabía que clase de misterio representaban tanto el joven como su adorable acompañante.

* * *

**Hola a todos!, bueno la semana pasada no pude subir cap... no tenia inspiración XP y tiempo u.u, pero bueno hoy me llego la inspiración gracias a una buena cancion de Apocalyptica *0* y por eso pude hacer este cap... espero que me haya quedado bien jejeje, bueno ya puse un poco mas de emoción ¿no?, mas con la entrada de estos dos nuevos personajes jojojo ¿que rol jugaran? bueno ps conforme me llegue la inspiracion lo sabran XP pero bueno creo que quizas ya dije algo por mencionar Francia jejeje pero bueno sabran a mas detalle despues, mientras les dejo el cap, muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer y sus reviews nos vemos ciao! n.n**


	21. Relativa paz

**Capitulo 20: Relativa paz**

La noche transcurrió rápidamente, el sol comenzaba a mostrar sus primeros rayos de luz, luz que se estrellaba sobre la piel de un rubio que se hallaba en un profundo sueño, conforme el sol intensificaba su luminosidad, el joven despertaba dejando entre ver poco a poco sus ojos celestes. T.K. observo todo a su alrededor y no lograba ubicar nada, el cuarto, la posición de su cama, el color de las paredes y el desorden que lograba ver le eran muy ajenos a su habitual despertar, estiro sus brazos y tanteando con sus dedos buscaba a Patamon, pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver un mechón de cabellos castaños sobre sus dedos, dirigió su vista aun mas hacia la superficie de su cama y encontró a Kari durmiendo, apoyando su cabeza sobre la cama usando como almohadas sus dos brazos, esto sorprendió mucho a T.K. quién se alza abruptamente logrando despertar a su amiga de un susto y el consiguiendo un gran mareo.

-¡T.K,!- alzo la voz Kari- ¡¿Qué sucede?

-na… da- el rubio sostuvo su frente con su mano derecha en un intento de ganarle al vértigo- perdón si te espante…

-no te preocupes- la castaña tomo de los hombros a su amigo para que este se mantuviera firme y así ayudarlo a recostarse- ¿te sientes bien?

-si...- aun con su mano en la frente, intentaba buscar con la mirada a Patamon- ¿Dónde esta Patamon?

-no te preocupes, el y Gatomon están descansando en sala junto con Matt y mi hermano

-¿mi hermano esta en mi casa?...

-no… estamos en el departamento de tu papá…

-ahh… eso explica el desorden…

Ambos soltaron unas leves risas, T.K. tapo sus ojos con su mano que sostenía su frente y dio un largo suspiro, estaba realmente agotado, su mente estaba hecha un caos, no lograba cuadrar nada, todas esas imágenes y voces lo tenían realmente aturdido. Kari no pudo soportar más el silencio y con voz suave se dirige a su amigo.

-T.K…. ¿Qué te sucedió ayer?

-no lo se… eso trato de averiguar.

-Patamon logro decirme que parecía que luchabas contra algo…

-¿contra algo?- T.K. retiro su mano de sus ojos y miro a Kari confuso- ¿a caso fui atacado por alguien?

-¿no lo recuerdas?, Patamon nos dijo que parecía que alguien te molestaba, no se veía quien era, pero parecía ejercer fuerza sobre ti.

-jmm- T.K. llevo su mano derecha a su mentón, el sabía que algo raro sucedía y que habían pasado muchas cosas desde que vio de nuevo a Devimon, pero no lograba comprender nada- a decir verdad Kari … mi mente ahora esta confundida, trato de recordar lo que sucedió de ayer, pero tengo muchas imágenes, voces, todo a la vez que solo el intentar recordar me da vueltas la cabeza.

-ya veo… quizás en realidad pasaron muchas cosas…pero es extraño que no recuerdes.

-lo se… lo mas seguro es que Devimon haya jugado con mi mente, el pasado de los dos nos marco y creo que el se aprovecho de eso.

-tal vez… pero de verdad… me preocupas…

T.K. volteó a ver a su amiga que mostraba un rostro muy preocupado, el no pudo evitar sentirse algo culpable, no le gustaba ver a su amiga con ojos tristes, por puro instinto, la acarició en su rostro en un gesto consolador.

-no debes preocuparte Kari, yo estaré bien.

-aun así, yo… no se… siento como si tu te estuvieras perdiendo y eso… me angustia mucho.

Kari no pudo evitar de que sus ojos saliera una lágrima que hacia evidente su preocupación por su amigo, T.K. se acerco lentamente hacia Kari quedando pocos centímetros de su rostro, tomo con sus dos manos el rostro de su amiga y con los dedos pulgares limpio sus lágrimas mientras que en voz baja la consolaba.

-no debes preocuparte Kari, recuerda que mi deber es enfrentar este tipo de cosas, además esto lo hago por todos, por ti…

-¿por mi?- Kari fijo la mirada en los ojos celestes de T.K.-¿Por qué?

-por que yo…

Ambos tenían sus rostros demasiado cerca, podían sentirse uno al otro, fueron segundos en donde sus respiraciones se contenían, todo a la expectativa de que algo ocurriría y justo en el momento en que los labios de ambos parecían atraerse como imanes un sonido en la puerta rompió con el ambiente armónico que se había creado.

-T.K.- toco a la puerta Matt- Kari… ¿ya están despiertos los dos?, voy a entrar…

T.K. y Kari se separaron abruptamente mirando en lugares opuestos ocultando el rubor de sus mejillas-

-ohh ya están despiertos…- Matt miró curioso a los dos y notando el rubor de ambos sonriendo maliciosamente- vaya, vaya, vaya… veo que ya estas mucho mejor ¿verdad hermanito…?

-si… ya estoy… mejor…

-se nota jijiji….

-se nota ¿Qué?

-solo diré… que bueno que fui yo el que interrumpió y no Tai si no te manda de nuevo a dormir ¡jajaja!

- ¡no es nada de lo que tu te imaginas!- decía totalmente sonrojado T.K.- ehhh solo estábamos conversando…

-¡si!- siguió Kari igual de roja que T.K.- solo lo estaba revisando… ehh parece que tenia algo de fiebre…

-si y puedo ver el por que jajaja

-¡Matt!

-¡ya vamos hermano tranquilo!, es bueno ver que ya te sientes mejor.

Matt se divertía al ver el nerviosismo de ambos, pero lo que mas alegría le daba era el saber que su hermano parecía volver a ser el mismo, por lo que optó y exigió a Tai, no pedir explicaciones a T.K. sentía que era mejor que su hermano olvidara lo sucedido y que lo mejor era enfocarse una vez mas en la búsqueda de los últimos dos dioses que quedaban.

Pasaron algunas semanas, ambos bandos seguían planeando su siguiente movimiento, pero a pesar de esto, los elegidos de la primera generación creyeron que lo mejor que podían hacer era seguir con sus actividades normales, y de paso el no desconcentrar a Izzy y a Ken quienes se encontraban investigando a cerca de los últimos dos dioses que quedaban y sus guardianes. Mientras que por su parte, Isabel seguía distante con los elegidos no comentaba nada y mucho menos se aparecía en el digimundo, la actitud de esta tenia algo confundido a los elegidos, por lo que un día T.K. se atrevió a hablarle.

-Hola Isabel- saludo el rubio en la hora del descanso- veo que aun estas distante con nosotros... ¿aun estas enojada por lo que sucedió con Tisífona?

-en parte… pero ya no… es solo que tenía cosas que hacer…

-¿a caso descubriste algo?

-nada, todo igual… pero ahora estoy mas enfocada eso es todo.

-jmm bueno si tu lo dices…

Los dos quedaron en silencio por unos minutos, Isabel se sentía un poco incómoda con el, ya que una vez mas le era imposible ignorarlo, ambos caminaban rumbo a su salón, y eran el centro de atención ya que los dos iban juntos sin Kari o Davis, lo cual levanto algunos murmuros, al darse cuenta de esto, la inglesa camino aun mas lento.

-¿Por qué?- se preguntaba en su mente- ¿Qué es esto?, ¿Por qué no puedo evitar ignorarlo? Será acaso que el me…

Se perdió en si misma, estaba confundida, comenzó a imaginar muchos escenarios con el rubio bajo una misma situación: juntos de la mano y mirándose el uno al otro, en cuanto esa imagen apareció en su mente sacudió agresivamente su cabeza para borrar esas imágenes, su rostro se crispó ante tal pensamiento T.K. la observaba y parecía divertirle las muecas que su compañera hacía.

-veo que tienes razón, ahora estas mejor- dice riéndose levemente- tus gestos son divertidos

-¿eh?.. ¿Qué… cosas dices?- Isabel levemente sonrojada mira algo molesta al rubio- mi rostro es normal, no pasa nada…

-si tu lo dices…

Todos los observaban con curiosidad ya que el comportamiento de ambos era inusual, Isabel se dio cuenta de que llamaban más la atención y apresuró el paso.

-¡oye espera!- T.K. aumento el paso para estar a la par con la inglesa – tengo algo que preguntarte.

-¿Qué quieres?

-tu sabes cuál es el siguiente paso de Tisífona?

Isabel al escuchar el nombre de su enemiga quedo quieta y miró al rubio.

-la verdad… no

-ohh… es que tiene un buen tiempo desde que revivió a Devimon… - T.K. no pudo evitar hacer un leve gesto de molestia ante el solo hecho de mencionar el nombre del digimon oscuro- y solo me preguntaba si tu sabías algo o si tenias alguna idea…

-desafortunadamente no…

-que mal…

-oye…

-¿si?

-Devimon… veo que el significa algo para ti…

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-es que…- un poco sonrojada desvía su mirada al lado contrario del chico- no te que el solo mencionarlo te molesta…

-a decir verdad es mucho mas que molestia…

-ohh…

Fue lo único que comentó la chica, ya que sintió que si seguía, el tomaría confianza con ella y preguntaría mas por lo que optó en dar por terminada la conversación el timbre sonó y las clases transcurrieron de forma normal, y así los días siguieron pasando hasta que el otoño estaba en su mero apogeo, el paisaje se torno un poco frío haciendo mas fresco los lugares abiertos el color de las hojas de los árboles se tornaron a un tono café y de un aspecto frágil y en su mayoría, ya caían al suelo. En el digimundo todo parecía estar igual, los digimons malignos seguían en la búsqueda del dios guardián del sur, pero al parecer ningún rastro del dios lograban encontrar, y no solo ellos, sino que tampoco los elegidos lograban dar con el paradero de la divinidad.

-esto es extraño…- comento Izzy- no encontramos rastros del dios digimon del sur, así como el de sus Devas protectores…

-es cierto- prosiguió Sora- y lo mas extraño es que tampoco Tisífona se ha encontrado con el

-lo único que se me ocurre a mi, es que quizás los Devas tomaron la iniciativa y ocultaron a su dios en algún otro lugar- comentó Joe

-concuerdo con Joe, si tan solo diéramos con ellos, seguro nos permitirían en ayudarlos a proteger a su dios.

-no lo creo Davis…

-¿Por qué lo dices Ken?

- cuando nosotros tratamos de proteger a Baihumon los Devas protectores rechazaron nuestra ayuda además de que nos culparon por todo lo que esta pasando en el digimundo.

-Es cierto… ya recuerdo- prosiguió Yolei – también en sus últimas palabras habían dicho que aunque no estaban de acuerdo en que los humanos fuéramos los encargados de proteger el digimundo, nos daban su confianza para poder dar con una solución.

-entonces si ellos pensaban así…

-así es Matt- asintió Mimi- lo mas seguro es que los demás piensen lo mismo…

El silencio reino, todos los elegidos pensaban en una solución, los Devas parecían no congratularse con ellos y no aceptarían tan fácilmente ayuda de algún humano. De pronto a Yolei se le vino algo en mente.

-¿y que hay de Azulongmon?

-¿Azulongmon? –respondieron todos.

-¡si! Al parecer es el único que nos puede ayudar, ¿no recuerdan que el fue el único dios que se presentó ante nosotros para ayudarnos?

-¡tienes razón Yolei! – apoyó Izzy- si Azulongmon nos presta su poder nuevamente, tendremos más posibilidades de ganarles… ¡podremos hacer la digievolución ultra e inclusive la mega!

-¡cierto! Así Agumon y Gabumon digievolucionaran a su forma mega y podríamos hacer la digievolución DNA

-y no solo eso Tai, también Ken y yo podremos hacer que Wormon y Veemon hagan su máxima digievolución.

-si pero…- interrumpió Matt- ¿alguien sabe donde está Azulongmon?

-La última vez que lo vimos el se fue en los cielos, pero su poder lo dejo en lo que serían en el futuro las nuevas piedras sagradas…-respondió Cody.

-jmm tendré que buscarlo aunque…

-¿Qué sucede Izzy?

-creo que solo hay dos personas que nos pueden ayudar… - Izzy mira hacia Matt y Tai- T.K. y Kari son los que nos podrían ayudar a localizar a Azulongmon….

-¡es verdad!- Matt volteó su mirada hacia Tai- nuestros hermanos siempre han tenido esa conexión con los poderes sagrados del digimundo.

-y dado que Azulongmon es el único que ha tenido contacto con ellos…

-Así es Tai, además si no mal recuerdo, cuando Azulongmon se nos presento la primera vez el dijo que nace de la luz y la esperanza- terminó Ken.

-¡bingo!- exclamo Yolei- ¡entonces hay que pedírselos!

- ¡un momento! Yo no estoy de acuerdo con esto- protestó Davis.

-¿y se puede saber por que tonto?- Yolei se acerco en forma amenazante hacia Davis.-mas te vale que tu excusa sea buena…

-ah bueno es que….

-aja…

-pues ya saben lo bipolar que es T.K. ¿no creen que esto sería mucho para él? Jejejeje

-yo no creo que solo por buscar a Azulongmon T.K. se ponga como cuando se enfrento a Devimon

-concuerdo con Cody… no se a que punto quieres llegar Davis

-yo si se Izzy…

-¡deja de sacar conclusiones tonta!

-¡son por celos!

-¿celos?- respondieron todos

-¡que no son celos!

-¡si claro!

-¡deja de molestar!

-ya chicos calma- intervino Sora- Davis si es por eso que no estas de acuerdo, entonces tendrás que aguantarte ya que T.K. y Kari son los únicos en que pueden hacer esto.

-esta bien…

-bueno entonces le diré a T.K. en cuanto acabe su entrenamiento de hoy

-y yo a Kari cuando la vea en casa

-bien, entonces ya esta decidido, aun así seguiré buscando a los dos dioses con sus Devas.

El encuentro deseado por los elegidos con Azulongmon quedo trazado en el plan que estaban ideando, dejando la responsabilidad a Kari y T.K., mientras tanto los portadores de los poderes sagrados estaban por concluir sus prácticas de deportes en la escuela.

-Ufff los preparativos para el festival escolar de otoño son pesados…- suspiraba Kari- y por encima ¡tenemos los exámenes a la vuelta de la esquina!

-cierto.., pero no nos queda de otra mas que soportar y dar lo mejor de nosotros- respondía muy alegre T.K.

-es cierto… pero además… aun queda lo del digimundo…

-es verdad… ya paso mucho tiempo para mi gusto… y aún así no ha pasado nada

-¿Por qué demorarán mucho?

-mmm no se… tengo la impresión de que ellos tampoco han podido dar con el dios del sur…

-¿crees que los Devas hayan tomado algunas acciones?

-lo mas seguro… o tal vez ese digimon no este totalmente presente, puede que este como Baihumon

-tal vez… podría ser… y ¿Qué hay de Isabel?

-no he hablado mucho con ella, creo que me esta evitando

-¿evitando?

-si creo que le incomodo… no la entiendo, pero las facciones de su rostro son divertidas cuando converso con ella.

Kary quedo pensativa, esas reacciones parecía conocerlas muy bien por que siente que ella misma lo ha sentido cuando están con T.K., pero era obvio que su amigo no supiera el por que, la castaña estaba sacando sus conjeturas cuando la voz de su amigo la sacó de sus pensamientos.

-oh mira- señala el rubio con su índice el frente de ellos dos-¡hablando de la reina de Roma!

-¿Isabel?

T.K. apresuro su paso seguido por Kari, ambos alcanzaron a la inglesa que puso un rostro tenso al ver que los dos se acercaban a ella, sobre todo T.K. quien le sonreía en el momento en que ella se percató de que la seguían.

-¡Isabel!- saludo el rubio conforme se acercaba a ella- ¿Cómo estas?

-¿Qué quieren?

-¡oye!- respondió con fingida dolencia- ¿acaso no te podemos saludar a pesar de que somos compañeros de escuela?

-ehh… creo que si…

-¡jajaja! ¡Vamos relájate!

-Hola Isabel- saludo Kari con seria voz

-Kamiya…

- vamos chicas son compañeras, deberían de tenerse un trato menos forma ¿no lo creen?

-si..

-si..

-en fin… Isabel ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-que quieres Taiakishi

-bueno creo que para empezar, no deberías de llamarme así… solo dime T.K.

-esta bien… T.K. … ¿Qué quieres?

-quería preguntarte si podrías ir al digimundo con nosotros la próxima vez

-no creo poder ir… tengo asuntos que atender…

-¿aun sigues investigando?

-así es Kamiya… pero… no creo que ayude mucho… aun así procurare en ir a ayudarles…

-entiendo… pero promete que nos dirás en cuanto hayas descubierto algo

-¿Por qué debería prometértelo?- pregunto algo ofendida la inglesa

-Por que te lo estoy pidiendo… respondió el rubio.

Una vez mas Isabel se sintió incomoda ante T.K. un leve sonrojo, apenas perceptible, broto de sus mejillas blanquecinas, T.K. no lo notó pero Kari si, quien la miro fijamente, al darse cuenta de esto, Isabel le lanzo la mima mirada seria y de pronto T.K. se sintió un poco nervioso al ver como las dos se miraban decidió intervenir pero fue interrumpido.

-¡hola T.K.!

-¿Tía?- contesto el rubio

-¡¿Cómo estas?- Tía se abalanzo hacia el chico abrazándolo fuerte y casi sin dejarlo respirar.

-ehh.. yo… bien, gracias jejeje…

-¡me alegro mucho!, tenia tanto sin verte

-si… a mi también me alegra…

Isabel y Kari vieron como Tía se apegaba mucho a T.K. ambas creían que ella quería acaparar toda la atención del chico en cuestión, y eso a ninguna de las dos les gusto, Kari solo miraba molesta a la nueva intrusa mientras que la inglesa dio un suspiro y dio media vuelta.

-ah ¿ya te vas Isabel?

-si, ya no hay nada que tenga que hacer aquí T.K.

-ohh pero te vas molesta- comento Tía - ¿o me equivoco?

- ¿Por qué tendría que esta molesta?- Isabel encaró a Tía que tenía un rostro arrogante hacia la inglesa.

-no se… quizás por que tenemos un asunto pendiente con cierta pelea… o quizás… ¿celos?

Isabel quedó muda ante el comentario de Tía, su rostro se torno rojo y se maldijo a si misma por tener una tez pálida, Kari la miraba sorprendía, ya que no podía creer que Isabel perdiera la compostura tan fácil ante tal comentario, pero eso solo le sirvió para confirmar sus sospechas: Isabel le gustaba T.K., por su parte el chico no entendía a que se refería con eso Tía y mucho menos el sonrojo de Isabel, simplemente a el le pareció divertido ver la expresión de esta.

-¡jajaja! Creo que es lo segundo- Tía se burlaba con gran descaro- ¡vaya Isabel, resultaste mas transparente de lo que crees ser!

-¡no saques conjeturas absurdas!- La inglesa enfadada dio media vuelta y caminó con paso feroz hacia la calle.

-¡jajaja vaya que divertido!

-creo que lo que hiciste no fue divertido

-ohh ¿tu también pequeña Kari?

-¡no digas cosas sin sentido!

-¡jajaja! bueno ¡lo tuyo es bastante obvio!

-¿obvio?- preguntó confundido T.K.

-hay T.K. – suspiro Tía- bueno mejor dejemos esto- toma del brazo a T.K. y le sonríe- ¿Qué crees? ¡Te tengo una buena noticia!

-¿de que trata?

-la próxima vez que vayan al digimundo podré ir con mi digimon y los podré ayudar

-¿de verdad?

-¡si!

-¿no pudiste avisarnos en otro momento?

-ohh vamos Kari es solo que yo quería contárselo a él primero

-¿Por qué?

-¡por que me gusta!

-¡que dices!

Ambos elegidos se sorprendieron, Kari estaba que le hervía la sangre por dentro, mientras que T.K. puso una cara de espanto ante tal declaración, todo esto le pareció divertido a Tía quien inmediatamente soltó una carcajada.

-¡jajajaja!, ¿en verdad crees que el me gusta de esa manera?

-¿eh?

-no no no Kari, en efecto T.K. me gusta, pero solo me gusta no quiero nada con el… el es mmm digamos que … un chico especial …¡solo eso!

Ninguno de los dos elegidos articulo palabra alguna ya que no entendían lo que Tía quería realmente decir.

-¡jajajaja! Eso fue… muy divertido… bueno chicos, me retiro por hoy, solo vine a saludar

-ahh si esta bien…

-ya Kari ¡relájate!

-ya no hables mas…

-jajajaja esta bien, esta bien… T.K. vendré para su festival de otoño, ya quiero verte ganar en el baloncesto

-si… esta bien…

-bueno son su permiso me retiro ¡nos vemos!

Tía se retiro corriendo alegremente, los dos elegidos solo se quedaron en silencio y se miraron uno al otro.

-realmente no se que paso aquí…

-será mejor que nos vayamos a casa… ya es tarde- respondió Kari un poco seca

-¿estas bien?

-si lo estoy…

-jmm no te cae bien Tía ¿verdad?

-no es eso… hay mas…

-¿mas?

-si…

-¿Qué es?

-cosas de mujeres…

-ah…- T.K. sabia por su hermano que cuando una chica decía que tenía algun problema con otra y mencionaba las palabras "cosas de mujeres" no debía adentrarse mucho al tema, podría salir perjudicado.- ¿lo mismo pasa con Isabel?

-si…

-bueno… pues sea lo que sea… te deseo suerte…

-¡gracias!

Ambos se retiraron hacia sus respectivas casas, una vez que llegaron, sus hermanos les explicaron el nuevo plan, cosa que tanto Kari como T.K. aceptaron inmediatamente la nueva misión que se les había encomendado, la noche cayó nuevamente y en el digimundo en la zona oscura Tisífona se encontraba en su trono esperando noticias de sus subordinados.

-¿han encontrado algo?

-no mi señora- Devimon hizo una reverencia junto con LadyDevimon y Astamon- encontramos el templo, sin embargo el dios del sur y ninguno de sus guardianes estaban ahí.

-¿Qué me dicen de Azulongmon?

-tampoco hay rastros de el- respondió LadyDevimon- al parecer desapareció en algún lugar de los cielos del digimundo, ya que usó sus poderes para ayudar a los elegidos hace años atrás…

-esto se esta tornando algo difícil…

-mi señora- interrumpió Astamon- si me permite hacerle una sugerencia, ¿no podría usted revivir a Miotysmon?

-¿a Miotysmon?

-si… tengo entendido que en el pasado, el fue capaz de transportarse en diferentes mundos, creo que podríamos usar sus habilidades para encontrar a los dioses restantes y también al tercer huevo.

-Miotysmon….- Tisífona se paro de su trono y camino hacía los tres digimons oscuros- Miotysmon está en el huevo , en efecto, pero me tomara un par de días en reunir todo su poder, ya que el estuvo en diferentes dimensiones, bien tienes razón Astamon, despertare a Miotysmon para que haga algo al respecto, pero aun así quiero que tu y Devimon sigan buscando junto con sus subordinados.

-¡si!- respondieron los mencionados.

-LadyDevimon, necesito que estés conmigo unos días, hay algo que quiero que hagas.

-de acuerdo…

Miotysmon será el siguiente en ser revivido por el poder de Tisífona, los elegidos, ajenos a esto, continúan con su relativa normalidad, mientras tanto en Francia, el joven encapuchado seguía andando junto con su Salamon.

-Salamon, ¿encontraste algo?

-¡si!, creo que las cosas serán más fáciles con la información que obtuve.

-bien… pero por el momento no me lo digas… tengo la sensación de que estamos siendo vigilados…

-cierto… pero esta presencia…

-ambos se miraron y Salamon solo se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa y así ambos continuaron en su andanza, seguidos por dos sombras irregulares.

* * *

Hola a todos! espero que esten muy bien n.n ,pues paso a dejarles otro cap! ufff me he demorado mucho, y esta vez fue por que andaba algo enferma... pero ya ando mejor asi que podré subir cap!... eso espero jejeje espero que el cap sea de su agrado... es algo ligth no hay mucha accion pero si creo que algo de humor jejeje en fin en el proximo si habra algo de acción jejeje muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer y dejar revies nos vemos! n.n


	22. El renacer de Miotysmon

**Capitulo 21: El renacer de Miotysmon.**

Han pasado varios días en que tanto los elegidos, como los malignos no habían dado con ningún dios digimon, Astamon y Devimon buscaban por todo el digimundo, llegando a tener algunos encuentros con los elegidos, donde nadie salía victorioso, ya que ambos tenían la misma prioridad y consideraban que una pelea entre ellos era algo innecesario… al menos por parte de los elegidos ya que Devimon y Astamon siempre estaban deseosos en tener encuentros con ellos, solo dos de los elegidos eran excluidos de dichas misiones, Kari y T.K. portadores de los poderes sagrados de la luz y la esperanza, tenían como misión el encontrar a Azulongmon, pero ninguno de los dos podía percibir nada. El tiempo seguía su curso hasta llegar a la atardecer previa del festival escolar de otoño.

-no puede ser… mañana no podremos continuar con nuestra búsqueda- se quejaba Davis

-¿seguro que es por eso? O solo no quieres ayudar en las exposiciones que nos toco a hacer todos…

-tu nunca pierdes el tiempo de fastidiar ¿no es así Yolei?

-te conozco bien como para saber lo que en realidad piensas…

-solo por que estoy cansado y por que mañana debo levantarme temprano no te responderé…

-ya basta los dos chicos- intervino Ken- Yolei, Davis tiene razón, será mejor que descansemos, mañana será un día algo pesado y si queremos tener algo de tiempo para ir al digimundo debemos estar con muchas energías.

-si lo se…

- ¡hola chicos!- llegaron Cody, Kari y T.K.

-¡ya era hora!- rezongo molesto Davis- ya es tarde y estoy cansado

-se nota…- respondió el menor- veo que por lo menos para hacer escándalo si tienes fuerzas

-Kary, T.K. ¿hoy tuvieron éxito con Azulongmon?- pregunto Yolei ignorando las quejas del castaño

-no- respondieron ambos

-otro día mas sin obtener nada…

-hay que tener ánimos amigos- animo T.K. – mientras Tisífona y sus secuaces no avancen tendremos oportunidad de dar primero con alguno de los dos dioses que quedan.

-tienes razón- asintió Ken- por cierto, Wormon y los demás no deben tardar…

-¿ellos también están buscando a los dioses?

-si Cody, dijeron que mientras estábamos ocupados con los preparativos del festival, ellos podrían ir al digimundo a investigar.

-si es así, hay que ir a la sala de computo, no creo que tarden en regresar

-si, vamos.

Los elegidos se dirigieron hacia la sal de computo y en cuanto llegaron, la puerta al digimundo se abrió dejando pasar a sus compañeros digimons.

-¡fiuu al fin llegamos!

-¡DemiVeemon!

-¡Davis!- el pequeño digimon se abalanzo a su amigo- ¡ya llegamos!

-¡Yolei!- Saludo Poromon- Tengo hambre

-te guarde parte de mi almuerzo

-hola Wormon, ¿Cómo les fue?

-pues… igual

-¿igual?

-si…

-Kari, Patamon y yo queríamos ayudarles en encontrar a Azulongmon- comentaba el felino mientras estaba siendo cargado por Kari- pero no hayamos nada…

-es cierto- continuó Patamon- creíamos que por portar los poderes sagrados podríamos tener mas oportunidad de encontrarlo.

-no te preocupes Patamon- decía T.K. mientras abraza a su digimon- ya lo encontraremos.

-es cierto no se preocupen- concluyo Kari mostrando una sonrisa

-si pero hubo algo raro…

-¿Qué quieres decir Aramadillomon- preguntó Cody a su digimon

-pues verán… buscamos por muchos lados pero no encontramos rastros de Tisífona y de sus digimons

-mmm probablemente buscaron por otro lado- conjeturo Yolei

-no lo creemos, ya que Agumon y los demás también nos ayudaron y según dijeron los digimons que habitaban en las zonas que buscamos, ni Tisífona ni sus digimons no se aparecieron desde hace dos dias

-¿eso dijeron los digimons Gatomon?

-si…

-jmmm que extraño- Cody se llevo su mano derecha a su mentón tratando de analizar la información,- es muy raro… ¿Por qué han dejado de buscar?... ¿sera posible que….

-no puede ser… ¿seguro que ellos ya han encontrado a alguno de los dioses?- preguntaba Davis.

-no lo creo- se apresuro a decir Ken- si fuera así, ya hubiesen ido al lugar donde se encuentra el templo de ese dios.

-Ken tiene razón, además si fuera a pasar algo asi, creo que por lo menos Kari y yo hubiésemos sentido algo, bueno solo en cuanto a Azulongmon.

-concuerdo con T.K.- siguió la castaña- y aunque hayan localizado al otro dios, seguro que Azulongmon hubiese hecho ya acto de presencia y nosotros ya nos habríamos dado cuenta.

-tienes razón Kari… bueno creo que sera mejor irnos, mañana debemos estar aquí temprano.

-bien… ah por cierto sugiero que nuestros digimons vengan con nosotros al festival siento que merecen un descanso.

-buena idea Ken, también deberían de venir Tai y los demás.

-no creo que mi hermano pueda, ya que también en su escuela tienen actividades.

-cierto y mi hermano, Sora e Izzy van en la misma escuela que Tai.

-lastima, pero creo que Mimi y el superior Joe si podrá venir.

-es cierto Yolei, les avisaremos en cuanto lleguemos a casa

-si Poromon

-bueno ya esta decidido así que ya vámonos que tengo hambre

-tu siempre piensas en comida Davis

-¡pues claro tonta! Soy un niño en crecimiento

Los jóvenes elegidos se fueron a sus respectivos hogares, la noche cayó y permaneció tranquila, tanto en el digimundo como en el mundo real, sin embargo en la zona oscura del digimundo, Devimon, Astamon y todo el sequito de digimons oscuros esperaban fuera del cuarto donde Tisífona tenia encubando al huevo de Miotysmon, en el interior de esta, se encontraba la ya mencionada junto con Ladydevimon; la mujer tenia sus dos manos sobre el huevo oscuro, ambos rodeados por una aura púrpura, mientras que LadyDevimon esperaba en la entrada.

-mi señora… ¿aun no ha terminado?

-solo unos momentos mas… puedo sentirlo en su total forma, no tardara mucho. Ve por Devimon y Astamon que tengan todo preparado.

-si…

LadyDevimon abrió las puertas de la habitación y con un movimiento en su rostro asintió ante la mirada de los dos digimons oscuros, quienes entendieron que Tisífona ya les permitía la entrada, solo ellos dos entraron, el resto quedo fuera, sin embargo las puertas permanecieron abiertas para que todos vieran el poder de la mujer encapuchada.

-¿ya esta todo listo LadyDevimon?

-si Astamon, solo es cuestión de tiempo.

- así que Miotysmon también regresara… seguro que ira tras esos chiquillos molestos- sonreía Devimon

-dejen de murmurar- llamó la atención Tisífona quien retiro sus manos del huevo para caminar hacia los tres digimons y quedar frente a ellos.- ya he terminado.

-¿y bien?- pregunto Devimon

-solo observen…

Del huevo oscuro se comienza a emitir un aura escarlata, este se comienza a mover y a quebrarse poco a poco para dar paso a un destello aun mas fuerte, se logra ver varias figuras oscuras en forma de murciélagos que lo rodean y poco a poco estas se multiplican extendiéndose hasta que se desvanecen lentamente para dar paso a una figura enorme, un ser con una capa que llega mas arriba de su cuello y escondiendo sus ojos escarlata detrás de un antifaz en forma de murciélago.

-se bienvenido de nuevo al digimundo… Miotysmon

Miotysmon apareció formalmente ante todos, mostrando una sonrisa terrorífica, cuando escucho la bienvenida fue hacia Tisífona y se arrodillo ante ella.

-muchas gracias mi señora, le prometo que sus objetivos serán cumplidos…

-eso espero…- la mujer camino hacia su trono seguido por los cuatro digimons oscuros y una vez sentada en dicho mueble y teniendo de frente a todos sus seguidores comienza a hablar- bien, todos han sido testigos del maravilloso poder que me brindo nuestro señor Alcor, sin el ninguno de ustedes estaría aquí para poder tener esa oportunidad de ejecutar su venganza.- todos asintieron con el rostro sin decir palabra alguna- ahora... Miotysmon necesito que me respondas a una pregunta.

-dígame

-¿sabes donde se encuentra Azulongmon?

-no, a el no lo puedo sentir, ya que por sus poderes logra ocultarse en todos lados y a la vez no estar en ninguno, pero…

-¿pero?

-si se donde se encuentra Zhuqiaomon…

-¿de verdad lo sabes?,- preguntó Astamon- nosotros lo hemos buscado por casi todo el digimundo

-eso es por que no esta en el digimundo.

-¿Dónde esta?- pregunto la encapuchada.

-en estos momentos se dirige al mundo de los humanos…

Devimon, Astamon y LadyDevimon se quedaron sorprendidos al escuchar que Zhuqiaomon se encaminaba hacia el mundo real, mientras que Tisífona soltó una leve risa.

-jmm ya veo… ha visto nuestro poder y no quiere enfrentarnos y fue corriendo a refugiarse en el mundo humano para que lo ayuden los elegidos.

-no lo creo mi señora…

-¿Por qué lo dices Astamon?

-hasta donde yo se, Zhuqiaomon fue el dios digimon que mas se negó a que los protectores del digimundo fueran humanos,para el era una blasfemia el que un digimon dependa del poder de un humano para lograr la digievolución.

-lo que dice Astamon es verdad- intervino Miotysmon- ese dios posee un orgullo estúpido y dudo mucho que vaya con los elegidos a pedir ayuda.

-jmm entonces… ¿a que va al mundo humano?

-probablemente a buscar respuestas… - conjeturo Devimon

-con que respuestas ¿eh?- Tisífona se paro de su trono y dio tres pasos cortos hacia el frente, llevo su mano hacia su mentón oculto y medito por unos segundos.- seguramente sabe que el origen de nuestro poder reside en el mundo humano, lo mas seguro es que quiera buscar el origen…

-o simplemente desquitar su furia

-¿furia? …¿Que quieres decir LadyDevimon?

-de los cuatro dioses, Zhuqiaomon es el mas irracional de los cuatro, tal como lo dijo Miotysmon, su orgullo lo cega.

-jmm si es así… debemos ir tras el…

-¿Por qué?- ¿a caso no es su objetivo acabar con los humanos?

-si lo es Miotysmon, pero aun falta una pieza importante en todo esto y por el momento el mundo de los humanos debe de estar intacto hasta que mi señor Alcor despierte completamente…dime, ¿cuando llega al mundo humano?

- en unas horas, quizás mañana cuando la tarde aparezca en ese mundo.

-jmm… bien LadyDevimon y yo nos adelantaremos, ustedes van hasta mañana cuando Zhuqiaomon aparezca, ya qe seguro estará escoltado por sus Devas y no quiero que las cosas se alarguen, el invierno esta por llegar y no hay mucho tiempo y aun queda por encontrar a Piedmon.

-no es necesario buscar a Piedmon, ya que el se encuentra con Zhuqiaomon

-¿estas seguro de lo que dices Miotysmon? - pregunto Devimon

-si, seguramente Zhuqiamon guardo rencor hacia Piedmon por haberlo encerrado hace años cuando el y el resto de los Dark Masters tomaron el control del digimundo.

-jmm bueno, entonces Zhuqiaomon nos ahorro el trabajo- comento Tisífona- ese dios no merece tal calificativo, es muy imprudente sin duda alguna, pero al menos sirve para mis propósitos… bien, esta decidido, Miotysmon tu vas a liderear mañana a tus sirvientes, Devimon y Astamon ustedes continuaran con la búsqueda de Azulongmon.

-¡si!- respondieron todos

-LadyDevimon, tu yo tenemos algo mas que hacer por lo que tu no tendrás acción por ahora, me servirás para otras cosas de las cuales quiero que seas muy cautelosa

-como usted diga…

Tisífona logro revivir a Miotysmon y ya tenían listo su plan, cosa que los dejaba en cierta ventaja sobre los elegidos, mientras, la noche seguía transcurriendo y a pocas horas de que el astro rey mostrara sus primeros rayos luminosos, T.K. se encontraba soñando nuevamente. El joven rubio se veía así mismo en un cálido prado, los rayos del sol se le hacía muy calidos, la brisa que chocaba contra su cuerpo lo hacía sentir tranquilo, veía frente de el una serie de montañas cubiertas por una capa densa de nieve lo cual hacía que el paisaje fuera lo mas parecido a un paraíso, giro su vista hacia su derecha y pudo vislumbrar una gran ciudad con grandes murallas que yacía al pie de una montaña, se veía que la ciudad era muy grande ya que lograba ver muchas chozas, azoteas, balcones, pero algo que le llamo mas la atención fue el imponente castillo que se veía, este era blanco con tejados en color marrón, podía ver muchas banderas pero solo una llamo su atención, una bandera azul con una cruz como símbolo teniendo en ambos costados insignias que no podía distinguir, por mas que agudizo su vista no pudo descifrar bien la forma, intento acercarse pero una fuerza invisible lo detenia, hacia todo esfuerzo por librarse de esa fuerza, su lucha con dicha fuerza duro unos minutos hasta que una voz poco definida hizo su aparición hablando en una lengua extraña

-**_¡escutia…!_**

-¿Quién eres?

-¡**_perdelu…!_**

-¿Qué?

T.K. Trataba de poner atención a las palabras distorsionadas que la voz decía, pero no tuvo éxito alguno ya que cando fijo de nuevo su atención hacia el reino, vio que este desapareció en las sombras, el por una extraña razón, sintió una gran angustia al ver que dicho reino desaparecía ante sus ojos, le nació una gran necesidad de correr hacia ese lugar para poder ayudar. Sus pies fueron liberados de la fuerza invisible y corrió tanto como pudo pero ya nada encontró y cuando volteaba a ver hacia la nada la voz emitió sus últimas palabras, que en esta ocasión, si fueron muy claras para el rubio.

-**_¡perdelu mimorias!_**

Y desapareció la voz, T.K. no entendió nada y siguió buscando hasta que de pronto sintió que alguien lo seguía, corrió y corrió hasta que cayo a un abismo negro y justo cuando creyó que tocaría suelo despertó abruptamente abriendo sus ojos.

-¿pero que?...- respiraba entrecortadamente- ¿Qué fue todo eso?

-¿sucede algo T.K.?- preguntaba Patamon somnoliento

-no es nada… es que ya es casi tarde … hay que darnos prisa…

-uaahh… esta bien, mientras iré a la cocina a ver si tu mama dejo algo de desayuno.

-esta bien…- el chico ve que su digimon abandona la habitación y se recuesta dando un largo suspiro- ufff … ¿Qué rayos fue todo eso?... fue diferente a los demás… bueno excepto por lo de mi segundo sueño… aun así ese idioma… nunca la había escuchado, pero… sentí nostalgia al tener ese sueño… - T.K. se quedo mirando fijamente el techo de su cuarto meditando su sueño, al cabo de unos minutos se paro y sacudió su cabeza- ¡no!, ¡no es el momento! Será mejor que me de prisa, el festival esta por comenzar y tengo que ayudar a Kari.- El rubio menor se levanto de su cama y entro al baño para ducharse, mientras Patamon lo observaba desde la puerta pensativo.

-se que T.K. no me quiso decir nada… pero creo que tuvo otro sueño, parece ser que al menos este no fue tan violento aun así…

El digimon quedo pensativo en su lugar esperando que T.K. le contara algo, sin embargo durante todo el camino hacia la escuela, el no comento nada, por lo que el digimon llego a la conclusión de que solo era un sueño normal. Todos ya habían llegado a la escuela, Mimi y Joe ya habían llegado, cargando a sus digimons quienes fingian ser solo unos muñecos de peluche, fueron a todas las actividades acompañados por Yolei y Cody quienes llevaban a sus digimons también, los cuatro asistieron al partido de Ken y Davis donde los dos lograron una victoria para su escuela, luego de dicho evento, fueron al partido de Básquet donde T.K. ya estaba logrando una gran victoria, también con el se encontraba Kari, quien desempeñaba su función de animadora del equipo de T.K.

-¡wow! ¡T.K. es genial!- comento emocionada Mimi

-¡si ya sabemos que T.K. es todo un prodigio!

-¡ya deja de rezongar Davis!

-¡tu cállate cuatro ojos!

-¡ya deja de lloriquear pequeño mocoso!

-¡oblígame!

-¡tu!

-Davis, Yolei… calmense , todos los están viendo- decía un fastidiado Ken

-¡pero el/ella empezó!- exclamaron los dos

-shhh silencio chicos- llamo a la compostura Joe- no es momento de estar peleando.

-es cierto, dan una mala impresión…

-¿Qué dices DemiVeemon? ¿Tu también estas en mi contra?- decía Davis casi llorando

-no, pero todos te ven raro…

- ahh jejeje

-tonto jmm

-Yolei tu también- regaño Poromon

-esta bien…

-¡hey miren!- señalo Cody-¡ T.K. esta por encestar!

-¡vamos T.K.!- exclamó Patamon, Kari y Gatomon desde las bancas de las animadoras

T.K. hacía uso de su gran habilidad, finteaba a todo sus rivales y daba pases exactos a sus compañeros que le devolvían el balón en cuanto veían que el rubio estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la canasta.

-¡si encesto!- exclamaron todos y la escuela rompió en jubilo ante la ya declarada victoria del equipo local. Todos sus amigos celebraban pero reconocieron en un vitoreo una voz muy conocida.

-¡bien T.K.! ¡eres el mejor!

-¿Tía?

-¿ella es Tía Yolei?

-si Mimi… no se que hace esa ahí…

Ambas chicas veían que Tía no paraba de apoyar a T.K. y se molestaban cuando ella le lanzaba halagos algo subidos del tono, palabras que hacían que el rubio se sintiera incómodo y que Kari, Yoeli y Mimi se molestaran realmente con Tía.

-¿Qué se cree esa? ¿a caso no sabe que T.K. nunca le hará caso?- decía una molesta Mimi

-es una creída, no se como Kari…

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kari en esto?- pegunto un ignorante Davis

-nada que te importe- respondió secamente Yolei

-¡oyeme tu!...

-Davis…- Ken tomo del hombro a Davis solo para mostrarle algo- no te metas, las dos están histéricas y si tu te pones en su camino ellas se desquitaran contigo…

-ahh- el castaño vio a las dos como miraban con ojos asesinos a Tía- creo que … tienes razón jejeje.

-oigan chicos miren lo que lleva cargando Tía- Gomamon señalo hacia la mano derecha de la chica- vean lo que esta cargando.

Todos fijaron su vista hacia el lugar señalada y todos reflejaron en sus rostros una gran sorpresa.

-¡es un digimon!

Todos los presentes cercanos a ellos voltearon y los callaron con un shhh, por lo que los elegidos se juntaron mas entre ellos para poder conversar.

-¿esa tipa también es una elegida?

-si Mimi, nos comento que tenía un digimon bebe- respondió Yoeli

-¿Qué clase de digimon es?

Upamon subió discretamente en la cabeza de Cody y observo al digimon

-es un Nyaromon, tal como nos lo había dicho antes.

-ya veo, entonces era verdad

-pues parece ser que si Davis

-ya veo por que si pudo ir al digimundo y del por que Isabel desconfió de ella

-¿a que te refieres Ken?- pregunto Joe

-pues verán, la primera aparición de Tisífona, Isabel creyó que Tía era alguna subordinada, pero cuando vio que Tisífona la ataco, desecho esa idea.

-ya veo… fue por es que se mostró molesta con Tía ¿verdad?

-así es Cody

-jmm no se ustedes pero… esa tipa no me da buena espina

-concuerdo contigo Mimi

-uff, creo que Yolei y Mimi ya le agarraron "cariño" a Tía- suspiro Palmon

-tienes razón- respondió resignado Poromon

El partido finalizó con una gran victoria de T.K. y su equipo, Kari y el resto del equipo de las porristas felicitaron a los jugadores con una medalla, la celebración continuó pero T.K. entro a los vestidores para darse una ducha y asi poder salir a disfrutar del resto del festival con sus amigos, una vez que termino, salió de los vestidores y sus amigos ya lo estaban esperando.

-¡T.K.!- Patamon salió volando del brazo de Kari para ir sobre su amigo- ¡que gran partido!

-jejeje gracias amigo.

-es cierto fue muy emocionante- alabo Ken.

-aun recuerdo cuando fuimos por vez primera al digimundo, tu eras muy pequeño y ahora que te veo ya me superaste incluso en estatura jajaja- comento divertida Mimi

-jajaja tienes razón, yo era el mas alto, pero ahora casi estas a mi estatura… de seguir así hasta podrías pasar por ser mi superior

-jajaja tampoco es para tanto, es solo que me alimento bien y todas esas cosas

-pareces como si te lo hubieses sacado de un comercial barato T.K.

-jajaja algo asi Davis

Todos charlaban animadamente hasta que un vos los irrumpio

-¡T.K.! – Tía aparecía de lado derecho de los elegidos ignorando a todos para abalanzarse sobre el mencionado.- ¡estuviste genial!

-jejeje hola Tía… muchas gracias… aunque no es para tanto

-¡no seas tan modesto!- La chica abrazaba aun mas a T.K.- sabes que eres el mejor, eres grande, naciste para algo grande

-eso es una exageración jejeje…

-concuerdo con T.K.- irrumpió muy molesta Mimi- ¿no crees que es una falta de cortesía entrar así nada mas?

-ohh… perdon… ¿y tu eres?

-soy Mimi, amiga T.K. y Kari y los demás- Mimi enfatizo mucho al nombrar a Kari y a T.K. como dando a entender que ella es un mal tercio-

-ahh …¡mucho gusto!

-y dinos ¡que te trae por aquí?- pregunto Kari muy seria

-ahh nada Kari, solo quería pasar el rato con T.K. y mostrarle a mi digimon

-¿has traido a tu digimon?

-¡si T.K.! … solo que es tímido esta escondido en mi mochila

-¿en tu mochila?

-si mira…- Tía abre su mochila y apenas se logra ver a un pequeño digimon oscuro- vamos amiguita sal de una vez…

El digimon sale de su peculiar escondite y con gran timidez se presenta ante todos.

-ho… hola… mucho gusto… soy Nyaromon

-¡hola Nyaromon!- saludaron todos

-¿verdad que es un encanto?

-tu digimon aun es un bebe- hablo Gatomon- recuerdo cuando estaba en esa etapa.

-¿tu también fuiste un Nyaromon?- pregunto Nyaromon

-así es

-ósea que ¿me convertiré en un digimon como tu?

-si tienes una digievolución correcta si

-ya oíste Nyaromon, por eso tienes que salir mas y hacer ejercicio y todo eso para que seas un digimon valiente.

-¡si!

-lo que no puedo creer es que sea todo lo contrario a ti…- dijo Yolei con malicia

-jajaja ni yo me lo creo

-oigan chicos…- interrumpió T.K.- ¿les parece si vamos todos juntos a disfrutar del resto del festival?

-¡claro por mi no hay problema- consintió Joe con Gomamon

-lo mismo digo- dijo Ken

-entonces vayamos- dijo animadamente Cody

-¡hay que darnos prisa! ¡DemiVeemon y yo queremos comer!

-¡si igual yo quiero comer T.K.!

-esta bien Tía… iremos a comer

-¿Cuántos años tienes Tía?- pregunto inquisitivamente Mimi

-18 .. ¿por?

-¿no crees que estas muy grande para comportarte así?

-¡jmm nop, puesto que yo soy así!

-bueno chicas… no hay que perder el tiempo… mejor veámonos- apresuro Joe al ver el ligero nerviosismos que había en el ambiente.

-esta bien…- Mimi y Yolei tomaron de los brazos a Kari y se fueron detrás de T.K. y Tía dejando a los demás hasta atrás. Kari se sentía un poco incómoda por la actitud de sus amigas, aunque en el fondo les agradecía su apoyo.

-tu no te preocupes Kari- Mimi le susurraba al oído- ya verás que esa no conquistara a T.K.

- es cierto- Yolei también le susurraba- ella es solo una trepadora y estoy segura de que T.K. se hartara de ella

-sino es que ya ha de estar harto, solo miren la incomodidad de T.K.

-cierto

-ehhh chicas

-¿si?- respondieron ambas

-emm ¿podrían no apretarme tan fuerte los brazos?

-¡perdón!- ambas la soltaron mientras que los digimons y los chicos que estaban detrás de ellas solo suspiraron.

El resto del festival fue relativamente agradable, Tía no se le despegaba a T.K. por mas que este trataba de poner alguna excusa, y estas acciones hacían que Kari se relajara un poco, Mimi y Yolei no paraban de mirar con molestia a Tía, en cuanto a los demás solo veían con gran pena como actuaban sus amigas. El final llego y para conmemorar el éxito, se hizo la tradicional quema de la fogata donde todos rodeaban la gran fogata que los del ultimo año habían realizado, todos descansaban y disfrutaban del calor que este emitía, ya que los primeros indicios del clima invernal ya se hacían presentes. Todos disfrutaban cómodamente del calor hasta que poco a poco sintieron que la temperatura aumentaba poco a poco a tal grado de sentir un calor sofocante que obligo a los presentes a retirarse lo mas que podían de la fogata.

-¿Qué extraño?, yo no veo que el fuego haya crecido, no entiendo por que hace tanto calor-comentaba Cody

-tienes razón- respondió Ken

De pronto todos los digimons se pusieron tensos y se pusieron a la defensiva

-¿Qué sucede Gatomon?

-Kari… podemos sentir a varios digimons

-¿Qué dices?

-es cierto… Yolei deben sacar a todos de aquí

-Poromon

-¡dense prisa!

Tía con gran agilidad se movió hacia un altavoz que vio en un puesto y empezó a alertar a la escuela entera.

-¡su atención a todos!, ¡les pedimos por favor que desalojen el lugar inmediatamente!, ¡repito! ¡desalojen el lugar!

Inmediatamente la escuela se fue vaciando poco a poco, ya que la temperatura parecía aumentar con cada minuto que pasaba, la escuela estaba casi vacía cuando los digimons se pusieron a la defensiva.

-Ken… esta presencia son de los Devas

-¿Qué dices?

-es verdad y no solo eso…

-¿hay mas Upamon?

-si… se puede sentir un poder superior…

-puedo sentir… una gran furia… - hablo Palmon

-¿furia?

-si y no solo eso, parece reaccionar con el fuego- comento Gomamon

-¡no puede ser!

-T.K. puedo sentir una presencia como la de los dioses.

-¿quieres decir que un dios digimon esta aquí?

-¡si!

Todos los elegidos observaron que las llamas de la fogata se elevo hacia el cielo para crear un portal donde tres digimons salieron. El primero en salir, era una enorme serpiente blanca de ojos rojos que en su cola llevaba un ostentoso tridente , el segundo digimon era un enorme carnero blanco con rostro café y ojos rojos teniendo sus cuernos en color lila y el último, el que los lideraba era un digimon con apariencia de un caballo de piel púrpura y cabellos blancos, teniendo un cuerno rojo en su cabeza y cargando en su espalda una enorme coraza dorada. Pero , detrás de ellos una enorme ave aparece dando un graznido muy ensordecedor, rodeado de fuego mostraba sus imponentes alas y su grandiosa cola, todo en el hacía que el fuego lucera mas esplendoroso , mostró su rostro frío con dos pares de ojos rojos intensos como el fuego, en su cuello se logra ver unas esferas que lo rodean, identificándolo así como uno de los cuatro dioses.

-¡en nombre del gran Zhuqiaomon!, - exclama el líder de la trinidad del dios- ¡declaramos la guerra ante los humanos que osan una vez mas en irrumpir la paz de nuestro digimundo, juramos el exterminio total!

Los elegidos estaban inmovilizados por la repentina aparición del dios y sus devas y mas aún por el motivo de su llegada al mundo real, Zhuqiaomon venía con gran determinación en emprender una guerra contra los seres humanos, la situación se tornaba difícil para los jóvenes elegidos, ya que podían constatar de que uno de los dioses estaba en su total contra y venía personalmente a derrotarlos.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que esten muy bien n.n, bueno ps subo el cap de la semana! espero una vez mas que sea de su agrado, y pues bueno inclui una palabras algo raras y aclaro, no es latin, se parece pero no, es el lenguaje asturiano de la provincia de Asturias en España y ps me base un poco en su idioma para poner esa espinita del pasado que hasta Tisífona sufre jojojo y quiero agradecer al usuario **auf dass **por su consejo n.n claro que habra mas Takari... pero creo que no mucho... por ahora, ya que mi alocada mente ha ideado una segunda saga! y una quizas tercera saga pero aun no estoy segura de la tercera, pero en la segunda si habrá mas takari aunque no definitivo... todo depende de como quiero que este la tercera jejeje, en fin muchas gracias por sus visitas , reviews, sugerencias y por su tiempo para leer, a continuación dejare los significados de las palabras... aunqe son algo obvias no? jejeje en fin les deseo lo mejor ciao! n.n

**escutia: escucha**

**perdelu: perder**

**mimorias: memorias**

**fuente: .?palabra=memoria&buscarter=on**


	23. Batalla en el mundo real

**Capitulo 22: Batalla en el mundo real**

Zhuquiaomon y sus subordinados llegaron al mundo real declarando la guerra en contra de los humanos, los elegidos estaban sorprendidos por la aparición del dios y sobre todo por la razón de su presencia.

-¿Qué dijo?- pregunto Joe-¿a caso esta de parte de Tisífona?

-probablemente, seguramente esta siendo manipulado por ella

-no lo creo Yolei observa bien – Ken señalo al dios- ¿puedes verlo?

-¡no esta siendo controlado, entonces…!

-en verdad viene en contra de nosotros- concluyo Cody

-¿pero por que?- Mimi lucia muy preocupada, ya que era suficiente con que Tisífona y sus seguidores los tuvieran en jaque como para que un dios se pusiera en su contra.

Todos permanecieron inmóviles hasta que Tía corrió con su digimon en brazos para estar lo más cerca del dios y lo encaro déspotamente.

-¡oye tu!- exclamo la pelimorada- ¡¿Por qué haces tanto desastre?no vez que esto no es el digimundo?

El dios y los devas voltearon hacia el origen de dicha exigencia y el primero en hablar fue el líder de la trinidad que se encontraba frente al dios.

-¡humana insensata!-exclamo el digimon con gran repudio- ¿Cómo osas dirigirte de forma tan déspota ante nuestro dios? , ¡Pagaras tu blasfemia bajo mi castigo!

El potro toma de su coraza dorada en forma de caracol y lleva la punta de dicho objeto hacia su hocico haciendo que este emita un sonido ensordecedor y expulse un viento muy violento que en su camino se ilumina en un tono dorado y con gran fuerza se dirige hacia Tía

-¡cuerno de la desolación!

El ataque feroz aumenta su intensidad después de la exclamación del Deva dejan a Tía algo cegada, los elegidos trataban de ayudarla pero la distancia que había entre ellos era algo larga por lo que Tía solo atinó a abrazar a su digimon y las dos cerraron sus ojos, ante la impotencia de todos, el ataque dio en el blanco, causando una leve explosión al momento del contacto para dar luego paso a una nube de polvo y escombros.

-¡Tía!- exclamaba T.K.- ¡¿Dónde estas!

-¡no puede ser!- decía aterrada Kari- ¡ella esta!

-¡no!- gritaron los demás elegidos y sus digimons

La nube de polvo se disipó y todos lograban ver poco a poco el resultado de dicho ataque, esperaron durante algunos segundos más y para su sorpresa vieron que no había rastros de ella y de su digimon.

-la… desaprecio…- Davis estaba pálido al no ver rastro de la chica

-esto es… una ¡pesadilla!- Mimi se hinco y abrazó fuerte a Palmon- ¡esta muerta!

Todos estaban helados ante lo que sus ojos percibían e inmediatamente todos tomaron de sus digivices para hacer que sus digimons evolucionaran hasta que una voz los interrumpió.

-¡Todos ustedes cálmense, Tía esta bien!- Todos voltearon a ver en la azotea del edificio de la escuela y vieron que Isabel estaba parada observándolos a todos.- Piddomon la rescató.

Inmediatamente logran ver a Piddomon flotando en los cielos sosteniendo en brazos a una Tía inconsciente aferrada a su digimon que estaba en el mismo estado que ella.

-¡Tía!- exclamaron todos

-no se preocupen- Piddomon bajo para entregar a Tía a los elegidos- ella solo esta inconsciente afortunadamente llegamos a tiempo.

-que bueno- Joe se apresuró en ir hacia Piddomon- será mejor que la dejes recostada en ese árbol la revisaré…

Joe y Piddomon fueron hacia un árbol que estaba algo alejado del lugar, mientras Isabel bajaba con gran agilidad hacia los elegidos, dejándolos sorprendidos por la habilidad física de la inglesa, mientras los digimons observaban atentamente a la pelinegra.

-¿Cómo osas en impedir una ejecución?- pregunto el potro digimon

-simple… tu atacas sin razón y yo solo defiendo.

-pagaras por tu osadía.

-has lo que quieras Indramon

-bien… tu lo quisiste…

Indramon estaba por ejecutar su ataque hacia Isabel pero fue interrumpido por Zhuqiaomon

-Espera Indramon, esta humana sabe mucho sobre nuestro enemigo, no la elimines por el momento…

-esta bien…

-humana- el dios dirige su vista hacia Isabel- sabemos que el poder que esta emergiendo posee una oscuridad absoluta, algo que va mas allá del conocimiento de la oscuridad del digimundo, dinos, ¿Qué esperan tu y esa mujer con esa oscuridad?

Isabel guardó silencio, su rostro permanecía serio, miraba fijamente al dios pero no hubo palabra alguna.

-humana… no colmes mi paciencia, responde ¿Qué esperan tu y esa mujer de ese poder oscuro?

-Isabel- T.K. se acercó- Zhuqiaomon te esta relacionando con Tisífona ¿a caso tu esperas o estas confabulando con Tisífona?

-de ninguna manera

-¿entonces?

La chica dio un largo suspiro y se dirigió al dios.

-Zhuqiaomon, es cierto que yo se algo, se de que se trata ese poder, pero no se su origen, mi único deber es el de enfrentarlo no importando si despierta en su totalidad o no, mi misión es el de detener su ambición.

-entonces no niegas que es culpa del mundo humano.

-no… pero se que ese poder tampoco es humano

-aun así por culpa de sus ambiciones, ese poder amenaza a nuestro mundo y se esta aprovechando de la sed de venganza de esos digimons oscuros para destruir al digimundo.

-ese poder se aprovechara de todo corazón oscuro…

-entonces, siendo así…- el dios se eleva mas por los cielos - ¡Mis fieles Devas!, ¡vayan y destruyan todo este mundo!

-¡como ordene!- respondieron los tres

-¡no te lo permitiremos!- respondió Davis

-ustedes los humanos elegidos… desde un principio me opuse a que unos seres insignificantes como ustedes fueran los protectores del digimundo, ahora mismo me encargare de erradicar ese asunto.

Los Devas se dirigieron hacia los elegidos con el objetivo de atacarlos, todos ellos no tardaron en hacer que sus digimons digievolucionaran y así dieron comienzo a una peligrosa batalla, mientras tanto, en el digimundo, Devimon y Astamon aun continuaban su búsqueda sin contratiempos, habían eliminado a varios digimons que se interponían en su camino; los dos, junto con unos Gizamon, se abrían paso con el propósito de llegar a una de las piedras sagradas de Azulongmon, que , al parecer, era la única que daba señales de haber germinado después de que el dios sembró las semillas hacia unos años atrás.

-bien, parece ser que esta es la primera piedra que logro germinar.

-¿estas seguro que si destruimos esta piedra Azulongmon aparecerá Astamon?

-si Devimon, se dice que cuando Arikenimon y Mummymon crearon a BlackWargreymon, en su camino destruyeron todas las piedras con el fin de que Black Wargreymon encontrara un oponente digno de el, cuando se destruyeron casi todas las piedras Azolongmon apareció.

-ese maldito… siempre ha sido así, se hace el importante, debemos encontrarlo y eliminarlo, el es la fuente de poder de la digievolucion sagrada.

-cierto pero no creo que a Tisífona le agrade que lo dañemos, creo que lo quiere usar.

-si… aunque ella me haya revivido no soporto la idea de que alguien me mande.

-lo mismo digo… pero su poder es demasiado…

-encontrare una forma de derrotarla luego de que esos mocosos hayan sido aniquilados.

-tienes razón, pero si Alcor esta con ella…

-todos tienen un punto débil y no importa lo que sea, yo me quedare con el control de todo.

-creo que no es momento que pienses a futuro… debemos de destruir esta piedra.

-lo se… bien Gizamons destruyan esa piedra.

Rápidamente los Gizamosn rodearon la piedra y lanzaron sus ataques acuáticos con gran fuerza pero la piedra no respondía y mucho menos recibía daño alguno.

-jmm es muy resistente… Azulongmon es muy precavido…

-tal vez con nuestros poderes oscuros logremos debilitarlo…

-bien, intentémoslo Devimon.

Ambos digimons oscuros lanzaron sus ataques pero la piedra seguía sin tener reacción alguna.

-¿pero que?- Devimon empuño su mano y dirigió otro ataque- ¡no puede ser que no tenga ningún rasguño!

-¿Qué pasara?

-¡bien entonces ataquemos todos juntos!

Devimon, Astamon y los Gizamons lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, una gran explosión se presentó, pero para su sorpresa, cuando el humo se disipó, vieron que la piedra seguía intacta.

-¡maldición!

-¡Azulongmon!- decía frustrado Devimon-¡¿Qué planeas con esconderte?

Los digimons oscuros seguían atacando sin obtener resultado alguno, Devimon y Astamon dejaron que sus seguidores continuaran intentando en hacer reaccionar a la piedra mientras ellos buscaban una solución, entre tanto, en el mundo real, los digimons elegidos se enfrentaban a los devas, todos daban lo mejor de si pero la ventaja la llevaban los guardianes divinos y los únicos que parecía hacerles frente eran Piddomon y Angemon.

-¡cuerno de la desolación!

-¡golpe de fe!

Una gran explosión se hizo presente dejando a Angemon estrellado en una pared, el lucía cansado mientras que sus compañeros se enfrentaban a los otros dos Devas.

-¡X Láser!- El ataque de X-Veemon se dirigía al deva en forma de carnero, quien inmediatamente lo esquiva embistiendo el ataque con su cabeza.

-¡ja! Tendrás que hacer algo mejor si quieres hacerme un simple rasguño, ya que yo Pajiramon soy un Deva muy superior a ti… ahora mismo te enseñare lo que es un verdadero ataque- El carnero extiende sus brazos hacia ambos extremos destellando en su deslizar una serie de flechas que se dirigen a X-Veemon- ¡Tesoro de Proa!

Las flechas viajan a una gran velocidad hacia el digimon de Davis, sin posibilidad alguna de escape, sin embargo Ankylomon logra esquivar varias de las flechas usando su cola para esquivar las armas del carnero.

-¡X-Veemon!

-no te preocupes Davis… estoy bien, muchas gracias Ankylomon

-no hay de que

-¡vaya! Supiste esquivarme, pero no abr mas suerte

-¡no te confíes!- exclamo Ikkakumon-¡toma esto!... ¡Arpón Vulcán!

Pajiramon solo se bufaba de los ataques de sus contrincantes, ninguno de los tres podía hacerle frente al Deva, lo mismo pasaba con Sandiramon.

-¡humanos tontos!- decía la serpiente con gran repudio- acepten su destino y mueran con honor aceptando su crimen.

-¡nosotros no hemos cometido ningún crimen!- respondía Yolei- ¡aquí la única culpable es Tisífona!

-¡calla humana!- Sandiramon abre su boca y de ella expulsa un líquido, al ver esto Aquilamon la empuja y el líquido se estrella en el suelo dejando ver su poder ácido.

-fuu estuvo cerca- suspiraba aliviado Aquilamon- tengan cuidado Yolei

-si...- Ken se acerca a la chica para ayudarla a ponerse de pie – Ken debemos de hacerles entrar en razón

-tienes razón, pero son muy testarudos…

-¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntaba Mimi

-lo único que podemos hacer es pelear por ahora- decía Kari con un rostro triste

-ustedes digimons corrompidos- decía Sandiramon- nunca serán perdonados… aunque tengan los dones del gran Zhuqiaomon o posean los poderes sagrados del digimundo, jamás serán perdonados

-¡tu no eres quién para juzgarnos!- respondió Nefertimon- nuestro deber es el de proteger al digimundo y al mundo humano ya que ambos mundos son nuestros hogares

-Nefertimon tiene razón- apoyó Togemon- nuestra familia, nuestros amigos viven en ambos mundos y lo protegeremos a toda cosa

-es cierto, no importa si tenemos que revelarnos a ustedes-concluyó Stingmon

-veo que les gusta ser rebeldes, bien siendo así… ¡den su mejor ataque los recibiré todos juntos!

-¡tu lo pediste! ¡Aros Explosivos!

-¡puño volador!

-¡ataque de aguijón!

-¡maldición de la reina!

Los ataques se dirigen con gran fuerza hacia el Deva, quien solo se inmuta en levantar su tridente y colocarlo frente de todo su cuerpo repeliendo así el ataque de sus oponentes.

-¿eso es todo lo que tienen?

-¡no puede ser!- exclamaron tanto los digimons como sus compañeros

-les dijimos que ustedes no son rivales para nosotros los Devas… ¡tomen esto! – la serpiente sostiene con fuerza su tridente y lo abalanza de derecha a izquierda creando una fuerte ráfaga de viento en un tono púrpura.- ¡Venos Axe!- La ráfaga logra golpear a los digimons que apenas pudieron ver la dirección del ataque obteniendo asi solo un leve rasguño, sin embargo todos caen gravemente debilitados al punto de regresar a su etapa anterior de digievolución.

-¡¿pero que!- Ken y Yolei se acercaron a sus digimons para auxiliarlos puesto que las criaturas mostraban un rostro agotado.- ¡Wormon responde!

-¡Hawkmon!

-Yolei… el aguilucho queda inconsciente- ¡no cierres los ojos!

- Ka...ri…

-¡Gatomon!- la portadora de la luz auxilia a su compañero- ¿estas bien?

-si…- poniéndose de pie- logre escapar al roce, solo recibí unas cuantas dosis del veneno…

-¡Palmon!-

-¡Mimi! estoy bien…- decía el digimon vegetal- al parecer soy un poco inmune a su veneno, puesto que yo también tengo veneno en mis ataques, solo logro quitarme energía.

-¡que bueno!

-vaya veo que dos de ustedes lograron salir casi ilesos, pero ahora, en ese estado, no tendrán ninguna posibilidad en derrotarme

Sandiramon tenia a su total merced a los álgidos y sus digimons con quienes se estaban enfrentando, al ver esto T.K. y los demás trataron de auxiliarlos, pero Indramon y Pajiramon les cerraron el paso, manteniendo así sus respectivos combates. La serpiente miraba fijamente a los elegidos que solo mostraban un rostro preocupado y lleno de impotencia.

-¿estos son los valientes humanos elegidos? ¡jajaja! Bien, solo por que en anteriores ocasiones salvaron al digimundo tendré piedad de ustedes… los eliminare rápidamente y sin dolor, ¡tomen esto! … ¡Bao Kui!

La lanza se dirige con gran velocidad hacia los elegidos que solo atinaron en proteger a sus digimons con sus cuerpos y justo cuando creyeron que la lanza los iba a impactar, una llamarada de fuego rojo y azul, acompañados por una serie de rayos azules, irrumpieron el curso de la lanza, enviándolo a un costado del los elegidos en peligro.

-¡¿Quién interfiere?

-¡llegamos justo a tiempo!

-¡Tai!- exclamaron todos

-jejeje por poco no llegamos- decía suspirando Tai

-discúlpenos chicos, pero hay caos por todos lados- se excuso Sora

-¡Sora!- Mimi salió corriendo a abrazar a su amiga

-ya tranquila

-no se preocupen chicos déjennos esto

-esta bien Matt- respondía Ken- pero tengan cuidado, sus ataques so muy efectivos

-si ya vimos… Izzy ¿Qué nos dices?, ¿hay posibilidades de ganar?

El mencionado tecleo su lap top en busca de respuestas.

-los Devas son muy fuertes, me temo que solo con nuestra forma ultra podremos hacerles frente, en esta etapa adulta… no hay mucho que hacer

-bien no importa… haremos frente… ¡¿listo Greymon?

-¡listo Tai!

-¡Garurumon!

-¡Entendido Matt!

-¡Birdramon, tengan cuidado!

-¡no te preocupes Sora!

-¡Kabuterimon, debes estar atento ante la saliva y el tridente de Sandiramon!

-¡entendido Izzy!

-¡no importa cuantos vengan el resultado será lo mismo!- la serpiente sostiene firmemente su tridente mientras que sus ojos brillan en señal de manifestación de poder- lo único que están consiguiendo es postergar su derrota!

Los digimons comenzaban su feroz batalla, todos, excepto los que fueron dañados por el veneno de Sandiramon luchaban contra los Devas que se oponían a tener una cooperación con los elegidos todo pasaba ante los ojos de Zhuqiaomon, quien veía serenamente todo el caos, pero desde que llegaron Tai y los demás su rostro se torno serio, el tiempo transcurría y los digimons elegidos ya estaban siendo superados, solo Piddomon lograba mantenerse de pie.

-Isabel… - el ángel miraba a su compañera

-bien entrare en batalla- respondió la inglesa

Al ver esto, el dios se acercó hacia Piddomon y su compañera.

-¿vas a pelear en mi contra humana?

-¡si!, ya que tu no quieres entender razones, entonces te bajare de tu nube y te haré ver la realidad.

-¿piensas que un ser tan insignificante como tu pueda derrotarme?, a mi que soy un dios que nació del poder del valor, el amor y de la furia del fuego?

-¡ja! ¿Dices valor y amor?- Isabel se burlaba del dios- no me hagas reír, ¡tu no conoces esos conceptos!

Tai y Sora se acercaron a Izzy, ya que estaban muy sorprendidos de lo que dijo el dios.

-¿eso es verdad Izzy?

-así es Tai, es por eso que al igual que Greymon y Birdramon, posee los poderes del fuego, no se me hace extraño que el sea el creador de los poderes del valor y del amor que poseen tu y Sora.

-eso no puede ser- interrumpió Matt- ¿Cómo puede alguien como el tener los poderes del valor y del amor si es muy orgulloso?

-pues solo mira a Tai y a Davis- respondió Izzy

Matt y Sora vieron a Tai y a Davis y recordaron que ambos poseían una cualidad en común, el orgullo

-ya veo a que te refieres… - comento Ken

-¡¿que dices?

-si serás tonto Davis- regaño Yolei- ¡tanto tu como Tai son igual de tercos que Zhuqiaomon!

-¡oigan!- protestó Tai- ¡no nos comparen con ese!

-¡cierto!- le siguió el castaño menor

-¡ya basta chicos!- se interpuso Sora- no es el momento para esto

-cierto- Izzy continuaba tecleando su lap top- lo que debemos hacer ahora es seguir enfrentándolos, estoy tratando de buscar la forma para que nuestros digimons lleguen a su etapa ultra…

-No lograran nada si el tonto de Azulongmon no esta…- Hablo Zhuqiaomon desde el cielo e inmediatamente se detuvo la pelea múltiple para que los Devas tomaran su pose de trinidad con el fin de proteger a su dios- el posee el poder de la luz de la digievolución…

-¿Cómo que no esta Azulongmon?- pregunto Tai

-ese tonto desapareció en el momento en que los ayudo años atrás, nadie sabe donde esta, es por eso que esos dos humanos no lo pueden encontrar…

-A caso… ¿habrá muerto?- se preguntaba Joe mientras cuidaba de Tía y de Nyaromon.

-no lo creo,- contesto T.K.- si hubiese sido así, Kari y yo nos hubiéramos dado cuenta.

-entonces... ¿Dónde esta?- preguntaba Kari.

El silencio reino durante unos breves segundos hasta que apareció una voz tenebrosa y siniestra.

-Lo mismo te pregunto Zhuqiaomon…

De la cima del edificio de la escuela, apareció una neblina oscura, muchos murciélagos se hicieron presentes junto con un séquito de Vilemons.

-esa voz…- decía Kari aterrorizada-

-¡eso es… imposible!- decía Gatomon

Todos miraron con gran asombro y miedo el origen de esa voz, que al paso de los segundos, los murciélagos le cedían el paso para que finalmente mostrara su verdadera forma.

-tanto tiempo sin vernos niños elegidos o mas bien jóvenes elegidos…

-¡Myotismon!- dijeron todos al unísono

-veo que siguen siendo tan molestos como siempre

-¡¿Qué haces aquí?

-ohh vamos Gatomon, ha pasado tanto tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos, deberías de ser un poco mas considerado ¿no lo crees? ¡jajaja!

-¡Miotysmon!- el dios llamo al vampiro digimon- ¿Cómo osas regresar del mundo de las sombras?

-usted disculpe oh gran Zhuqiaomon- Miotysmon respondía en son de burla- pero he venido aquí por dos simples cosas, y si usted y sus Devas, valoran su vida, cooperaran en mi misión.

-¡jamás!- se interpuso Indramon- ¡una escoria como tu no tocara a nuestro gran dios!

-ohh que mala respuesta…- Miotysmon le encesta un golpe en el rostro del potro sin dejarle oportunidad a este de defenderse- una vez mas… ¿desean cooperar conmigo?

-¡nunca ayudaremos a los sirvientes de la oscuridad!- respondió Sandiramon

-¡y mucho menos llegaras con nuestro señor!- concluyo Pajiramon

-bien… si no me dejan otra alternativa…- Miotysmon chasquea los dedos de su mano derecha dando señal de pelea a los Vilemon – bien jugaran con mis súbditos.

Sin tiempo que perder, los Vilemons rodearon a los Devas e inmediatamente comenzaron a atacarlos con su temible Nightmare Shocker, que consiste en despedir ondas oscuras de sus bocas rodeándolos de una niebla densa, dentro de ella los Devas se hallaban solos.

-¡ja! ¿Creen que con una simple niebla podrán intimidarnos?- Sandiramon alzó su tridente y lo abalanzo hacia todos lados ejecutando su Venos Axe- tan solo con el roce de mi veneno los haré regresar del mundo al que pertenecen.

-¡jajaja! –reía Indramon-Miotysmon fue un tonto en poner a seres tan débiles como su única protección

-¡bien vayamos por el!- siguió Pajiramon, pero en cuanto los Devas dieron un paso, vieron que de ellos brotaba gran cantidad de sangre a través de unas heridas que tenían en sus vientres- guhhg -¡¿pero que?

-¡es mi veneno!- gritaba la serpiente

-¡tonto!- recrimino Indramon- ¡nos has causado mucho daño!

Los tres Devas comenzaron a discutir y forcejeaban entre si, como si estuviesen peleando entre ellos mismos, los elegidos no podían ver nada puesto que la neblina oscura les impedía la vista, mientras que Miotysmon y Zhuqiaomon observaban a los Devas.

-¡tontos!- regaño Zhuqiaomon- ¿es que no se dan cuenta de que esto es…

-de nada te servirá Zhuqiaomon-Miotysmon se acerca al dios- los Vilemons fueron ayudados por el poder de Tisífona para incrementar sus poderes y habilidades, ahora tus Devas pasaran a ser historia….

-¡¿Qué dices?

-observa…

En el interior de la neblina, se podía observar que los Devas ya no solo peleaban entre si, si no que peleaban con sombras poco definidas pero que resultaban ser mucho mas fuertes que ellos.

-¡maldición!,- se quejaba Sandiramon- ¡son muy poderosos!

-¡si no hubiera sido por ti, estaríamos bien y ya estos seres estarían derrotados!

-¡No es mi culpa Pajiramon!

-¡claro que lo es!- regaño Indramon- ¡si no hubieras cometido esa imprudencia ya estuviéramos derrotando a todos sin dificultad!

La pelea se tornaba complicada para los Devas, al ver esto Zhuqiaomon trato de acercarse pero Miotysmon le cerró el paso.

-¿a donde crees que vas?

-¡voy a terminar con esto!

-no te preocupes… les daremos fin…

-¡no te atrevas!

Miotysmon chasqueo nuevamente sus dedos y los Vilemons aparecieron de entre las sombras que generaron, todos se juntaron y prepararon dardos oscuros para lanzarlos a los Devas.

-¡observa Zhuqiaomon, los Vilemons ya van a dar fin a la pesadilla de tus Devas!

Los Vilemons concentraron una gran cantidad de poder en sus dardos y los lanzan hacia los Devas

-¡Demon Scratch Beat!

Los dardos se estrellan contra los Devas causándoles gran daño y dejándolos agonizantes debido a que los tres recibieron el veneno de Sandiramon y de los enemigos "fantasma" que los los acechaba.

-¡los eliminaron!- grito Davis

-¡pero si los Vilemons son débiles!

-no del todo Matt- Izzy tecleaba su maquina y respondió a la mirada del rubio- los Vilemons tienen la capacidad de recrear tus peores pesadillas, dejándote indefenso ante cualquier ataque, además deduzco que al ser beneficiados por el poder de Tisífona, sus ilusiones tomaron mucha fuerza a tal grado de que recibieran un daño físico verdadero y poderoso, por eso cayeron fácilmente ante un ataque menor de los Vilemons.

-no puede ser… ¡el poder de esa mujer es terrible!

-y eso no es nada Kamiya- respondió Isabel- el poder de Alcor es mucho mas fuerte que el de ella…

Los Devas cayeron ya muertos al suelo sin oportunidad de decir sus últimas palabras, Zhuqiaomon no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían, ya que sus Devas, eran los más reconocidos entre todos los guardianes divinos.

-este es… ¿este es el poder de esa mujer?

-veo que ya te diste cuenta Zhuqiaomon… Miotysmon vuela para quedar casi cara a cara con el dios.- a Tisífona no le interesa tomar tu vida, puesto que tiene mejores planes para ti

-prefiero estar muerto antes que ser el juguete de esa mujer

-veo que ese patético orgullo tuyo dará algo de batalla… bien, siendo así…

Miotysmon toma un poco de distancia y comienza a cubrirse por murciélagos nuevamente.

-¡si lo que quieres es pelea, pelea tendrás!

Miotysmon es cubierto por sus murciélagos y una semilla púrpura se introduce en el haciéndolo resplandecer el mismo tono que la semilla, poco a poco el digimon maligno va cambiando de forma; se hace mas grande mientras que sus brazos, piernas y la caja toráxica se tornen un poco mas delgados pero dejando algunas partes mas corpulentas como los hombros, el peto , brazos y rodillas, sus manos se vuelven filosas garras grises que son adornados por muñequeras con alas de vampiro, en su pecho se puede observar el rostro de una bestia mostrando colmillos blancos y dos pares de ojos rojos, mientras que su rostro sigue conservando la misma apariencia con la diferencia de que el antifaz se alarguen forma vertical y cambia de color negro, al igual que sus vestimentas, su cabello es corto y rubio dándole una apariencia más ágil.

-¡esta es mi nueva forma!, ¡Soy NeoMiotysmon!- el vampiro dirige su mirada fría hacia el dios- Zhuqiaomon, entrégame el huevo de Piedmon y ríndete ante mi…

Todos estaban asombrados por la nueva forma de Miotysmon, ya que nunca habían visto tal transformación, y el poder que lograba emitir era abrumador, La situación era crítica y las posibilidades de ganar la batalla ya eran prácticamente nulas, Tisífona ya llevaba una clara ventaja sobre los elegidos y el tiempo para el regreso de Alcor estaba cada vez mas cerca.

* * *

Hola a todos! espero que esten muy bien! n.n bueno antes que nada muchas gracias por sus reviews me hacen feliz! *0* y tambien sorry por no subir cap tan seguido, me ha faltado algo de inspiracion y tiempo jejeje en fin quiero agradecer a Kai250 me alegra que te este gustando n.n le seguire hechando ganas jejeje mas por que el climax de la historia esta por llegar y tengo una que otra sorpresa jojojo y a Claudia, si se que el Devimon que puse deberia ser Neo Devimon, pero el que yo describi es el Devimon de Xcross Wars ya que el Neo Devimon que mencionas su fisico es totalmente diferente es por eso que le puse ese nombre aun asi gracias por tu comentario n.n, en fin espero la proxima semana subir cap pero esta vez si ayudare un poco a los elegidos, o al menos hare sufrir un poco a Tisifona y a Miotysmon jejeje en fin espero que el cap de hoy sea de su agrado muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer y dejar comentario se los agradezco de corazon nos vemos! n.n


	24. Pesadillas y la ayuda divina

**Capitulo 23: Pesadillas y la ayuda divina**

Miotysmon gozaba de presumir su nueva forma y su nuevo poder obtenido gracias al poder de Tisífona, veía con gran gusto como los elegidos y el dios digimon lo miraban con ojos tan abiertos, que parecía que estos saldrían de sus cuerpos. Los elegidos sabían que Miotysmon es un enemigo muy difícil de enfrentar ya que no solo posee fuerza, si no que una gran inteligencia y astucia que sin duda alguna los haría sufrir, más aun con la desventaja que tenían, ninguno de los digimons podía digievolucionar a su forma ultra.

-¡jajaja! Veo que se han quedado sin palabras

-¿Cómo puedes denigrarte tanto al depender del poder de esa humana?

-a diferencia tuya Zhuquiaomon, yo siempre veo por mi propio beneficio, ahora que tengo este poder ninguno de ustedes podrán hacerme frente.

-¡eso ya lo veremos!- el dios extiende sus magistrales alas y rápidamente todo su ser se rodea de una gran llamarada de fuego haciendo que la temperatura del lugar aumente despidiendo al mismo tiempo una gran luz de rojo intenso que dejaba ver el gran poder divino de Zhuqiaomon.- ¡pagaras tus pecados bajo mi propio poder!

-¡bien veamos de lo que eres capaz!

Ambos digimons ya estaban listos para enfrentarse hasta que Tai interrumpió.

-¡Zhuqiaomon! ¡Detente!

-¡no estorbes humano!- el dios enfadado le lanza una bola de fuego a Tai quien rápidamente es protegido por Greymon, recibiendo este el ataque directo del dios- ¡este no es su asunto!

-¡Greymon!- Tai ve a su mal herido Digimon- ¡resiste!

-Tai…- Greymon pierde su forma adulta para regresar a ser Agumon- Tai… debemos ayudarlo, el poder de Miotysmon es grande.

-es cierto- intervino Kabuterimon, se puede sentir un poder abrumador.

-¡Zhuqiaomon!- llamó Sora- ¡por favor! ¡Permítenos ayudarte, Miotysmon es demasiado poderoso!

-¡nunca aceptaré la ayuda de humanos!

-ya me están hartando mocosos elegidos- NeoMiotysmon fija su mirada en ellos de forma amenazante- será una lastima que no los derrote pero no me interesa pelear con seres débiles- el vampiro voltea su mirada hacia los Vilemons- ¡Vilemons acaben con ellos de una buena vez!

Los Vilemons volaron rápidamente hacia los elegidos e inmediatamente los digimons que se encontraban en condiciones de pelear se pusieron a la defensiva atacando.

-¡Arpón Vulcán!

-¡Meteoros fugaces!

-¡Aullido explosivo!

-¡Electroshock!

-¡X-Láser!

-¡Golpe de Fe!

-¡Pluma de fuego!

Todos los ataques, excepto por Ankylomon que no posee ataques de energía, se dirigieron hacia los Vilemons tratando de dispersarlos y evitar así su ataque Nightmare Shocker.

-¡bien hecho!- felicitó Izzy- procuren que los Vilemons no se junten, de esa forma no podrán engañarlos con sus ilusiones

-¡jajaja si creen que por separados no podemos hacer nada están muy equivocados!- respondió uno de los Vilemons.

-¿Qué dices?

Izzy y los demás vieron como los Vilemons eran rodeados por un aura púrpura que tenia como origen la semilla de Tisífona.

-¡gracias a nuestra señora podemos hacer que nuestros poderes actúen con mayor eficacia jajaja!-Los digimons oscuros logran crear una capa densa de neblina oscura que logran concentrarla fácilmente hacia sus oponentes a pesar de que están dispersos.- ¡Nightmare Shocker!

La neblina invadió todo tan rápido que los elegidos no podían ver a sus digimons.

-¡lograron crear su técnica a pesar de estar dispersos!- comentaba sorprendido Cody

-¡debemos de hacer algo pronto!- Davis corrió hacia la neblina pero no logro entrar ya que se formo una capa de energía que le impedía el paso- ¡¿pero que es eso?

-¡jajaja nada de lo que hagan servirá!- se burlaba un Vilemon- hemos creado esa capa para que no irrumpan las pesadillas de sus amigos jajaja!

-¡maldición!- refunfuño Matt- ¡debemos de hacer algo pronto!

La situación se tornaba critica ya que sus digimons estaban siendo lastimados por las ilusiones de los Vilemons, en su mayoría veía como se perdían en la oscuridad, otros veían como perdían esta batalla, pero lo que mas veían era como perdían a su compañeros y amigos humanos, sin embargo Angemon y Piddomon estaban en diferente situación, a Piddomon parecía no hacerle ningún efecto el ataque de los Vilemons puesto que el solo podía ver solo sombras, a los demás digimons que estaban en trance y los Vilemons que estaban ejecutando sus ilusiones sobre estos, mientras que Angemon, en su trance, podía ver una visión totalmente diferente, el ángel se hallaba en un lugar tranquilo, se preguntaba así mismo del por que todo era tan pacifico, si el estaba siendo atacado por las ilusiones de los Vilemons, el lugar era un prado de clima cálido, podía ver a uno que otro animal que habitaban en dicho lugar, el viento era leve y suave, decidió caminar sin rumbo fijo para ver si podía encontrar a alguien.

-¡amigos! ¡¿Dónde están?

No recibía respuesta alguna, camino por mucho tiempo, para el ángel parecían horas, estuvo vagando sin rumbo fijo hasta que se topo con algo muy conocido, frente de el, a unos escasos metros, encontró una piedra tallada con una figura muy conocida por el, Angemon se acercó para observarla mejor y se sorprendió de ver el símbolo que encontró.

-¡es el emblema de la esperanza!- Angemon tocó el símbolo para examinarlo mejor- ¡es el emblema de T.K.!... pero, ¿Qué hace aquí?

Angemon miró por todos lados, pero no había nadie, examinó con mayor profundidad pero no logro ver nada mas, colocó la palma de su mano en el sol del emblema esperando que reaccionara pero nada paso.

-esto es muy extraño… ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Por qué el emblema de T.K. esta aquí?

Justo en el momento en que iba a emprender el vuelo para seguir investigando en los alrededores, una ráfaga de viento fría le impidió el vuelo, de pronto unas nubes negras aparecieron y opacaron la luz del sol haciendo que el clima se volviera frío.

-¡¿pero que pasa!- Angemon volteaba por todos lados para encontrar el origen de todo lo que estaba pasando pero nada encontró-¿de donde salió este viento?

El viento tomaba mas fuerza hasta transformarse en un gran tornado destruyendo todo a su paso, justo cuando iba a alcanzar el símbolo de la esperanza, Angemon trato de detenerlo, pero el tornado tomo mas fuerza y sus vientos se tornaron oscuros, casi como si estos tuvieran inteligencia propia, el ángel no pudo contra el embiste del tornado y vio como este se llevaba la piedra, y justo cuando estaba por desaparecer la piedra, Angemon corrió para tratar de recuperarlo, pero el esfuerzo fue inútil, sin embargo, un trozo de la piedra se quedo con el, logrando así despedir un pequeño brillo que apareció por breves instantes, mientras que el resto desapareció con el tornado, el silencio se hizo presente, la luz no volvió, las nubes aun seguían, como si estuviesen observando al digimon.

-¿Qué paso aquí?- miraba el trozo de piedra que llevaba en su mano derecha- ¿por que solo este trozo reacciono?

Pasaron algunos minutos, Angemon no lograba comprender nada, miro una vez más la piedra y vió como esta se adentraba en su mano despidiendo una gran luz.

-¡esta… entrando en mi!... ¡aggghh!

Angemon calló inconsciente, tanto en la ilusión como en la realidad, Piddomon en cuanto vió que Angemon se desmayó corrió a auxiliarlo

-¡Angemon!

El grito de Piddomon alerto a T.K. quien inmediatamente corrió hacia la muralla de la neblina oscura.

-¡Angemon!- gritaba el rubio sin cesar - ¡Angemon resiste!

-¡T.K.!- Kari corrió hacia su amigo- ¡tranquilo por favor!

-¡no puedo estarlo, Angemon se esta perdiendo en la oscuridad!

Todos miraron hacia la neblina de los Vilemons y al igual que T.K. todos estaban angustiados de que sus digimons se perdieran en la oscuridad para siempre, por su parte Tía recuperaba poco a poco la conciencia y pudo ver el caos que había a su alrededor.

-¿Qué pasa?- volteo su mirada a varias partes para encontrar a su lado a Nyaromon- ¡Nyaromon!

-no te preocupes- le dijo Joe- tu digimon esta bien

-que bueno- la chica miro por todos lados y vió a T.K. y a los demás rodeando la neblina oscura- ¿Qué paso?

-nuestros digimons fueron capturados por las ilusiones de los Vilemons, excepto por lo que están aquí a tu lado, ellos están inconscientes después de la batalla contra los Devas

-no puede ser- Tía miro hacia arriba y observo que NeoMiotysmon y Zhuqiaomon estaban batallando - ¿Quién es ese digimon oscuro?

-es NeoMiotysmon… un viejo enemigo nuestro.

-¡es muy poderoso!- Tía miro todo a su alrededor y se puso de pie, aunque tambaleó debido a que aun estaba algo débil

-no te pares, aun sigues débil

-si pero…

-debes de estar aquí tranquila… no te preocupes ya encontraremos una solución

-esta bien- la pelimorada fijo su mirada hacía la neblina, observando como los demás intentaban adentrarse hacia dicha neblina, pero hubo algo que llamo su atención, se fijo que Isabel tenia un rostro lleno de fastidio y miraba directamente hacia la neblina y para sus adentros decía- ¿Qué estará haciendo?

Isabel se encontraba con la mirada fija hacia la neblina, pero poco a poco mostraba cierta irritabilidad en su rostro, al cabo de unos segundos llamo la atención de los elegidos.

-¡quieren callarse!, ¡son una molestia sus lloriqueos!

-¡que te pasa!- Matt le respondía a la inglesa- ¡¿estas loca?, ¿no vez que nuestros digimons están atrapados, incluso el tuyo?

-si no guardan silencio no podré encontrar a Piddomon- respondía la inglesa fríamente- si no entro en contacto con el no podré abrir esta neblina y no podrán rescatar a sus digimons

-¿de verdad puedes hacer algo así?- pregunto Davis

-claro tonto, este poder es de Tisífona, por lo que Piddomon es inmune a esta técnica, sin embargo necesito encontrarlo para conectarme con el y así abrirnos paso, ahora si me disculpan…

Todos guardaron silencio y observaron a la inglesa cerrar sus ojos celestes, de pronto esta se vió envuelta por un aura blanca y vieron como dicha aura se adentraba poco a poco al interior de la neblina para buscar a Piddomon, mientras tanto, el ángel de la inglesa auxiliaba a Angemon que cayó luego de tener esa visión, cosa que llamo mucho la atención de Piddomon.

-a diferencia de los demás, Angemon no lucía angustiado, ¿Qué cosa vió para que cayera de tal forma?,- Piddomon vió la mano derecha del ángel- esta muy tenso, esto es extraño…

Justo cuando iba a examinarlo con más detalle, sintió la presencia de Isabel que trataba de encontrarlo.

-Isabel me esta buscando…- decía mientras dejaba a Angemon en el suelo y se ponía de pie- bien le responderé donde estoy…

Piddomon emitía un aura roja y poco a poco llegaba a la de Isabel quien abre abruptamente sus ojos.

-¡lo encontré!

-¡genial!- exclamaron todos

- bien ahora me comunicare con el para abrirnos paso

La inglesa cerró nuevamente sus ojos y entro en contacto con su digimon

-Piddomon, ¿logras escucharme?

Al interior de la neblina Piddomon le responde con voz baja

-claro

-perfecto, bien, ahora necesito que te canalices conmigo para poder abrir una brecha, debemos darnos prisa antes de que los Vilemons nos ataquen.

-entendido.

Isabel y Piddomon canalizaron sus poderes y poco a poco abrieron una pequeña brecha en la sólida neblina.

-listo, sólo entrarán los que tengan a sus digimons en este lugar, los demás se quedaran.

-esta bien- asentía Davis- chicos vayamos.

-bien, solo vayan detrás de mi y no se separen o podrían perderse y ser atacados, no me hago responsable si se extravían.

-No se preocupen si sucede algo desde afuera los respaldaremos

-Gracias Tai- agradeció Matt

-bien ya es hora estén listos- termino Isabel

Todos asintieron y siguieron a Isabel quien parecía ser la única que podía ver a través de la densa niebla, la oscuridad era tan impenetrable que parecía un lugar sin vida, caminaron así durante un par de minutos hasta que vieron a Piddomon.

-¡Isabel! ¡Por aquí!

-¡Piddomon!- el ángel uso su cetro lunar para crear un poco de luz y así dar visibilidad a los presentes.- ¿Cómo están todos?

- observen.

Davis y los demás vieron que sus digimons estaban en trance y corrieron para auxiliarlos.

-¡Garurumon!- Gritaba Matt asustado al ver a su digimon en tal estado- ¡vamos contesta!

-¡Birdramon!- Se acercó Sora llorando- ¡responde por favor!

-¡ohh no Ikkumon!- Joe revisaba a su digimon- ¡es como si estuvieran petrificados!

- como si no estuvieran aquí- Izzy revisaba a Kabuterimon- seguro es el efecto del ataque de los Vilemons

-¡debemos hacer algo!- decía Davis mientras trataba de hacer reaccionar a X-Veemon- ¡vamos X-Veemon despierta!

Los elegidos trataban de despertarlos mientras T.K. buscaba a Angemon

-¿Dónde esta Angemon?

-Angemon esta aquí- Piddomon abrió paso para que el rubio viera a su digimon inconciente en el suelo

-¡Angemon!- T.K. corrió hacia su digimon- ¡¿Qué te paso? ¡Despierta por favor!

-Angemon solo esta inconciente, no se que tanto este bien o mal, pero el fue el único que desfalleció al tener la ilusión que los Vilemons.

-¡seguro le hicieron algo mas!

-lo dudo- Isabel se acercó a Angemon- la energía oscura que lo rodea es la misma que la de los demás

Matt escucho el comentario de la inglesa y se acercó a ella.

-¿sabes como sacarlos de ese trance?

-si- la chica volteo para ver mejor al rubio mayor- esta es autentica energía oscura, lo que provoca que sus digimons, sean afectados mas fuerte y en este caso, con las ilusiones de los Vilemons, son afectados con lo que mas les duele a nivel espiritual.

-espiritual… ¿quieres decir que nosotros? – preguntó Izzy

-así es, por lo que la única salvación de ellos será el que ustedes mismos lleguen de alguna forma hacia ellos y salvarlos de las pesadillas que ellos tienen ahora, si no sus esencias se perderán en la oscuridad para siempre- la inglesa voltea hacia T.K. y le habla con voz amable- T.K. Angemon aun esta bien, aun tienes tiempo para salvarlo.

El mencionado no respondió, solo se limitó a ver a su digimon inconsciente mostrando un rostro inerte, mientras Matt y los demás intentaban por todos los medios teniendo solo éxito Davis.

-¡X-Veemon!

-¿Davis?- el digimon azul se tomo la cabeza con sus manos- ¿Qué paso?, me duele la cabeza

-todo esta bien X-Veemon

-bien – X-Veemon observa a su alrededor y observa que los demás digimons están en trance- ¿Qué les paso?

-¿no lo recuerdas?

-no…

-pero si tu estuviste en tran…- en eso Isabel jala a Davis por el brazo derecho y lo atrae hacia ella- ¡oye que te pasa!

-no le hagas recordar su ilusión, si no se pondrá mal, ¿no vez que acaba de experimentar una horrible pesadilla?

-esta bien… creo que… tienes razón

Los minutos pasaban y los Vilemons, al ver que su técnica no funcionaba sobre los elegidos optaron por atacarlos.

-¡niños elegidos hasta aquí llegaron!- Los Vilemons aparecieron rodeándolos totalmente.

-¡maldición!- gritaba frustrado Matt- ¡Garurumon despierta!- el rubio no obtenía éxito alguno

-¡oh no! ¡Birdramon por favor!- suplicaba Sora desesperadamente

-¡Davis!- llamo Izzy- se que X-Veemon esta débil pero por favor ayúdanos a conseguir tiempo para poder despertar a nuestros digimons.

-no tienes que pedírmelo Izzy- Davis ve a su digimon y amos asienten- bien X-Veemon ¡derrota a los Vilemons!

-¡jajaja tu digimon esta débil no habrá mucho que pueda hacer!

-no si nosotros también los enfrentamos- interrumpió Isabel

-¡ja! Si crees que puedes hacer algo contra nosotros estas muy equivocada humana

-bien… ustedes lo pidieron- la inglesa desenvaina su espada y se pone en posición defensiva- ¡Piddomon!, ¡hay que acabar con ellos!

-¡si!

Piddomon, X-Veemon e Isabel emprenden su pelea contra los Vilemons, que es ya presenciado por todos los presentes puesto que la neblina desapareció, Tai y los demás veían como sus amigos trataban de hacer reaccionar a sus digimons y se sorprendieron mucho al ver que Isabel se enfrentaba fácilmente a os digimons oscuros, al igual que NeoMiotysmon y Zhuqiaomon.

-¡esa humana!- decía sorprendido el dios- ¿Cómo es posible que una simple humana pueda tener tal poder?

-jmm la señora Tisífona tenía razón… esa chica tiene un poder que puede rivalizar con la de ella…en fin creo que me encargare luego de ella- NeoMiotysmon fija su mirada hacia el dios- bien Zhuqiaomon es hora de que te rindas ante mi…

-¡jamás!- el dios extiende sus alas y rápidamente es rodeado por su fuego divino- ¡Resplandor carmesí!- una ráfaga de fuego muy potente se dirige al vampiro destellando una gran luminosidad equivalente a la del sol.

-¡no creas que con eso me vencerás!- la boca que lleva en su pecho se abre y despide una luminosidad oscura- ¡Guardiac Raid!- el ataque es liberado de dicha boca en forma de esfera oscura y destruye la técnica del dios causando una gran explosión. El lugar de la batalla parecía una autentica zona de guerra, todo lucía devastado, gran parte de la escuela estaba destruida, al igual que los alrededores, la batalla entre los digimons y los elegidos aun seguía, la desesperación por parte de ellos era notorio.

-¡rayos! – Gritaba Tai con gran furia- ¡si tan solo pudiéramos digievolucionar a la forma ultra!

Todos lo miraban en señal de solidaridad, mientras que en el digimundo.

-ningún rasguño- comentaba Astamon

-ese maldito Azulongmon- decía Devimon mientras los Gizamons seguían atacando férreamente sin obtener nada.- ¿Dónde estará ese estúpido?, será mejor que ejecute mi mejor técnica, espero almenas hacerlo retorcer de dolor…

Devimon alzo el vuelo dispuesto a atacar la piedra y justo cuando ya tenía todo listo para destruirla, la piedra comenzó a resonar y a brillar latentemente.

-¡reaccionó!

-¡Astamon!- Devimon se coloco a lado del digmon maligno- ¡hay que estar preparados, parece ser que Azulongmon hará algo!

-¡si!- Astamon hizo un movimiento de manos para indicar a los Gizamon que se colocaran en sus posiciones de batalla

La piedra seguía resonando intensamente hasta que el brillo celeste de esta se acumulo y el anillo dorado que lo protegía desapareció en un gran resplandor que se dirigió hacia el cielo, la piedra quedo inerte y cayo como si fuese una piedra más, los digimons oscuros esperaron alguna aparición del dios pero nada paso.

-¿Qué demonios paso?

-¿Dónde fue Devimon?

Los digimons miraban por todos lados confundidos para encontrar algún indicio de Azulongmon pero nada vieron, Devimon optó por mirar la dirección que tomó el resplandor y analizó la situación, al cabo de unos segundos, cambió su rostro de enojo por uno sorprendido al llegar a una conjetura.

-¡imposible!... ¡acaso el!

Al mismo tiempo, NeoMiotysmon seguía su enfrentamiento contra Zhuqiaomon y los elegidos contra los Vilemons, la situación estaba en su punto más crítico, todos lucían desesperados, solo Isabel y Piddomon mantenían la cordura, pero T.K. aun permanecía arrodillado ante Angemon, el joven rubio toco la frente de su amigo y soltaba algunas palabras.

-Angemon… ¿Qué viste? ¿Por qué te pusiste así?- guardo silencio por unos segundos y continuó- ¿será acaso que… viste de nuevo aquel fatídico día?- T.K. recostó su cabeza en el pecho del ángel y derramó algunas lágrimas- veo que tu tampoco lo olvidas… por favor, perdóname, yo siempre he vivido con eso, esa oscuridad, esa frustración… ese miedo… esa soledad…- la voz se le fue quebrando poco a poco para solo quedar en silencio sollozando- perdóname… Angemon…

Al final de estas palabras, una luz celeste irrumpió con toda batalla presente cayendo este sobre T.K. y Angemon, para que luego apareciera el anillo que protegía la piedra de Azulongmon todo ante la mirada atónita de NeoMiotysmon, Zhuqiaomon y los demás presentes.

-¡esa luz!- decía sorprendido NeoMiotysmon

-¡esta presencia es de…!- comentaba Zhuqiaomon con rostro sorprendido.

Por su parte Kari y Gatomon tuvieron una reacción de alegría

-¡es la presencia de Azulongmon!

T.K. tomó el anillo casi por pura inercia y en cuanto el anillo tuvo contacto con el, se transformo en una luz aun mas luminosa y se dividió en ocho, todas se dirigieron a los digivices de los elegidos de la primera generación y estas reaccionaron con el corazón de sus dueños apareciendo en estos el símbolo de sus emblemas, pronto sus digimons fueron envueltos por la luz y aparecieron en sus nuevas formas.

-¡increíble!- exclamaba Yolei

-¡pero si son MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, Lilimon!- decía Ken

-¡también veo a Zudomon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon!

-¡y no solo eso!- comentó Tía- ¡los digimons de Kari y T.K.!

Todos voltearon y se sorprendieron

-¡pero si son Angewomon y MagnaAngemon!

Todos estaban sorprendidos, los elegidos por fin lograron ver su deseo realizado.

-¡esto es gracias a Azulongmon!- comentaba Kari muy contenta- ¡hermano ahora si podemos enfrentarlos!

-¡tienes razón!- Tai se miro con MetalGreymon- amigo haz lo tuyo

-¡si Tai!

-Es increíble- Zhuqiamon miraba a los nuevos digimons- Azulongmon ayudo a ese humano… pero ¿Por qué? Se que el siente ese sentimiento oscuro… no lo comprendo...

-Ese mocoso… parece que tiene contacto con el último dios… Maldición si esto sigue así, tendré problemas para derrotarlo.

La situación dio un giro inesperado, Azulongmon dio señas de vida, sin aparecer, ayudo a los elegidos para que sus digimons llegaran a su evolución ultra sin duda una nueva esperanza, un brillo de luz se hizo presente en una batalla donde aun no existía algún ganador.

* * *

Hola a todos! espero que anden muy bien n.n, una vez mas les paso a dejar el capitulo de esta semana... quizas esta vez pueda subir otra jejeje todo depende de mi tiempo u.u, en fin espero que les haya gustado mi cap jejeje me costo un poquitin de trabajo pero espero que haya quedado bien, en el proximo cap, habra mas acción y mas malos malosos jojojo y al fin ya estoy mas cerca del climax de la historia *0* jejeje me he inspirado mucho con algunos libros y sobre todo con algunas canciones jejeje pero en fin quiero agradecerles sus reviews que me han dejado en verdad mil gracias por sus comentarios! *w* bueno pues creo que eso es todo muchisisisisimas gracias por su tiempo para leer y para dejar reviews le seguire hechando ganas nos vemos ciao! n.n


	25. El renacer de Piedmon

**Capitulo 24: el renacer de Piedmon**

Azulongmon dio de su luz para que los digimons de la primera generación lograran llegar a su digievolución ultra

justo en que estos se hallaban perdidos. NeoMiotysmon y Zhuqiaomon estaban sorprendidos por la acción del dios mientras que los elegidos mostraban un rostro más esperanzador.

-sus digimons lograron la digievolución ultra…- comentaba Piddomon

-después de todo Azulongmon observa todo…

-¿Por qué crees que no venga personalmente Isabel?

-no lo se… pero me da la sensación de que el sabe algo mas o espera algo…

Mientras tanto en el digimundo.

-ya veo…

-¿sabes que sucedió aquí Devimon?

-ese bastardo de Azulongmon no se encuentra ni siquiera en estas piedras, parece ser que se esta refugiando en otra dimensión, donde el puede ver todo.

-¿entonces escapo?  
-no Astamon, al parecer el quiere ayudar a esos mocosos…

-entonces de nada sirve derribar estas piedras

-no, mmm mejor regresemos, seguro Tisífona querrá explicaciones, aunque creo que ya salió en busca de Piedmon.

-tienes razón- Astamon hace señales de retirada a los Gizamons- ¡bien regresemos!

-todo esto es muy extraño…- se decía así mismo Devimon- ¿Qué pretende Azulongmon?

El acto del dios confundió a más de uno, sin embargo para los elegidos era el momento de emparejar las cosas.

-¡bien amigos!- llamaba la atención Tai- esta es nuestra oportunidad, ¡hay que derrotarlos!

-¡si!- exclamaron todos

Los digimons que digievolucionaron comenzaron a enfrentarse a los Vilemons, quienes se defendían tanto como podían, todos atacaban pero la ventaja que tenían estos aun sobre de ellos era el numero.

-¡flecha celestial!

-¡cañón de flores!

-¡Ala espada!

Garudamon, Lilimon y Angewomon se encargaban de varios Vilemons, pero a pesar de sus técnicas, no lograban separarlos.

-¡maldición!- decía Mimi - ¡Lilimon no se den por vencidos!

-¡jamás Mimi!

-¡da lo mejor de ti Garudamon!

-¡no te preocupes Sora!

-¡Angewomon!

-¡confía en mi!

Por su parte MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon, MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon y X-Veemon trataban de llegar con NeoMiotysmon y Zhuquiaomon.

-¡Martillo Tulcán!

-¡X-Láser!

-¡Tai, Matt, Izzy! ¡Ustedes traten de llegar con NeoMiotysmon, Davis y yo nos encargaremos de esto!

-¡de acuerdo Joe!

-¡vayan rápido nosotros los cubriremos!

-¡gracias Davis!- agradecía Izzy

Estos tres junto con sus digimons trataron de acercarse lo más que podían pero el poder del dios se los impedía

-¿Por qué no nos dejas ayudarte?- reclamaba Tai

-¡ustedes humanos son un estorbo para mi!

-¡entonces será por las malas!- Matt vio a WereGarurumon y este se lanzo contra el dios.

-¡si no quieres entender razones entonces te haremos entender por la fuerza! – El lobo desliza una de sus piernas al aire para crear su ataque- ¡patada Garuru!- la potente patada dio con el campo que les impedía el paso pero nada sucedió-¡¿pero que?

-¡déjame intentar WereGarurumon- Metal Greymon se preparo para atacar- ¡Giga Explosión!- dos potentes misiles salen expulsados del cuerpo del dinosaurio y obtiene el mismo fracaso.-¡no paso nada!

-inténtenlo todos- ordeno Izzy

-¡Garras del lobo!

-¡Giga Explosión!

-¡Rayo azul!

Los tres atacaron logrando así una pequeña abertura

-¡lo logramos!

-¡no interfieran mocosos!- NeoMiotysmon hace que la boca de su pecho se abra para expulsar su poder-¡Giga guardiac Raid!-Los tres son expulsado de nuevo quedando casi de pie en el suelo- ¡sean pacientes luego iré por ustedes!

Ninguno de los digimons se daba por vencido, por su parte MagnaAngemon y Piddomon atendían a los digimons que estaban debilitados.

-amigos por favor reúnan a todos en un solo lugar, lo voy a curar-

-esta bien- Yolei colocaba a Hawckmon en el suelo- ¿esta bien aquí Magna Angemon?

-si, los demás por favor opónganse aquí-todos obedecieron incluyendo Ankylomon que apenas podía ponerse de pie- Piddomon ¿no quieres que te cure?

-no es necesario, no sufrí daños, gracias

-¿tu Isabel?

-estoy bien gracias.

MagnaAngemon se dispuso a ejecutar se tecnica de curación en los digimons para que recuperaran por lo menos parte de su energía.

-¡curación celestial!- de sus alas se despide una luz multicolor que baña completamente a los digimons haciendo que estos poco a poco recobren la conciencia- bien creo que eso es todo.

Yolei corre para abrazar a Hawkmon

-¡ohh que bueno que ya estas bien!

-si todo gracias a MagnaAngemon

-es cierto- coincidía Ken- muchas gracias

-no tienen que agradecer, aun así no pueden pelear solo recuperaron poca energía

-tendremos que ver a los demás pelear

-no queda de otra Wormon

-¡yo si voy a pelear!

-tu no puedes Ankylomon, tus ataque son físicos y no expulsas poder, no podrás hacer nada contra ellos.

-¡pero!

-has caso de lo que te dice tu amigo Ankylomon- decía Tía con Nyaromon en brazos- si lo haces puede que vayan sobre de ti y causes mayor problema.

-esta… bien..

-Tía ¿quieres que te cure?

-no gracias MagnaAngemon, Nyaromon y yo estamos bien

-cierto no deben preocuparse

-bien…

-debemos de hacer algo nosotros,- hablo Yolei- a pesar de que están en su forma ultra, los Vilemons tienen mucha ventaja si están todos agrupados.

-tienes razón- asentía Cody

T.K. solo estaba callado, miraba todo a su alrededor y veía el caos, para el, no tenia nada de sentido todo lo que veía, las peleas, la angustia, preocupación, frustración, todos esos sentimientos a la vez en un solo lugar compartiendo mismo tiempo y espacio, el mundo le parecía ilógico, muy ilógico, tanto que hasta pareció ver como si todos se desvanecían, cayendo en un sueño profundo viendo así sus rostros llenos de tranquilidad, a pesar de que estaba oscuro a su alrededor, le alegraba ver que todo estaba en paz, pronto una explosión lo hizo regresar a su realidad viendo las mismas escenas de pelea, desesperado, empuña sus manos y mira a MagnaAngemon

-¡MagnaAngemon encargate de ellos!

-¡si!

El ángel da el vuelo seguido por Piddomon, ambos Ángeles llaman la atención de los Vilemons con el fin de reunirlos, al ver esto, Angewomon indica con su rostro el plan así todos hacen que los Vilemons se reúnan en un solo lugar y MagnaAngemon alza su mano derecha y despide una luz celeste.

-¡puerta del destino!

Una puerta dorada con inscripciones runicas se hizo presente abriéndose de forma circular y luego vertical para absorber a todo digimon margino presente, poco los Vilemons fueron absorbidos por la puerta hasta que ninguno quedó, la puerto se cerró y se desintegro. NeoMiotysmon vio que sus subordinados fueron derrotados y pronto, tanto el como el dios se vieron rodeados por los digimons elegidos.

-¡ya me las pagarán mosocos intrometidos!-

-¡tus amenazas no nos asusta- respondía X-Veemon- ¡ahora es tu turno para ser golpeado!

El dinosaurio azul se fue contra de NeoMiotysmon pero este lo esquivo fácilmente, pero detrás del apareció WereGarurumon para encestarle una gran patada que lo avienta hacia el edificio, inmediatamente NeoMioptysmon recupera la postura.

-¡ja! No crean que su nueva forma los ayudara- el vampiro extiende sus dos manos hacia sus costados y empieza a emitir energía- ¡Nightmare Raid! – varias sanguijuelas voladoras se dirigen rápidamente hacia los digimons e inmediatamente estos se adhieren a sus cuerpos.

-¡¿Qué es esto?- preguntaba MetalGreymon- ¡no creas que tus bichos nos harán daño

-eso es lo que tu crees.

De pronto estos comienzan a brillar en un rojo carmesí despidiendo rayos y haciendo que los digimons se retuerzan de dolor.

-¡oh no!- Exclamaba Izzy mientras tecleaba su LapTop – ¡esas sanguijuelas son capaces de absorber la energía!

-¡debemos de hacer alo y pronto!- decía Sora muy preocupada

-bien si ese es el caso…- Isabel usa su espada y crea una corriente de aire que libera a los Ángeles que están presentes.-¡Piddomon!, ¡tu y los otros dos pueden liberarlos usen su poder de luz!

-¡de acuerdo!- exclamaron los tres

La trinidad de ángeles comenzaron a brillar sobre los demás haciendo que los escarabajos desaparezcan, logran así ayudar a los digimons a conservar su estado ultra, excepto por X-Veemon quien regresó a ser Veemon.

-¡Veemon!- Davis corre hacia su digimon- ¿estas bien?

-si estoy bien… pero ya no tengo fuerza

-no te preocupes, ahora todo esta bien.

En los cielos Zhuqiaomon solo se limitaba a observar ya que prefirió dejar que los elegidos se encargaran de NeoMiotysmon.

-veo que estas acorralado NeoMiotysmon- comentaba el dios

-¡ja! Hace falta mucho para que un grupo de torpes como ellos me venzan

-¡ya no tienes escapatoria!- Gritaba Tai desde abajo- ¡será mejor que te rindas y nos digas donde esta Piedmon y Tisífona!

-¡no se los diré!

-Haz caso de lo que te dicen- se acerco Lilimon- estas totalmente rodeado no tienes escapatoria

-¡solo diré que prefiero estar muerto antes de que ustedes no obtengan su merecido!

-bien si ese es el caso…- Magna Angemon expone su brazo derecho y saca una espada de luz- ¡serás derrotado!

NeoMiotysmon se vio totalmente rodeado e indefenso ante los digimons elegidos, y justo cuando estos estaban por atacarlo se vieron interrumpidos por el grito de dolor de Zhuqiaomon que de pronto apareció.

-¡grrraaahhhh!- el graznido del ave de fuego hizo ensordecer a todos los presentes, nadie sabía que era lo que le sucedía al dios.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?- se quejaba Mimi

-¡parece que algo lo esta perturbando!- comentaba Cody

-¡pero no hay nadie!- decía Tía

De pronto, una de las esferas que rodeaba el cuello del dios comenzó a cambiar de color, pasando del rojo a un tono oscuro, pronto se podía escuchar sonidos de circo y una macabra risa se hizo presente.

-¡jajajajaja! ¡Esto ya se puso aun mas divertido!

Los elegidos de la primera generación se quedaron helados al reconocer esa voz.

-¡esa voz!- decía aterrada Kari quien por pura inercia se acerco a T.K. para tomarlo del brazo

-¡es imposible!- respondía el rubio menor

-¿quién es?- preguntaba Davis pero nadie respondía- ¡vamos hablen!

Ninguno menciono nada, ya que en sus rostros se podía ver la sorpresa y el miedo, su mirada parecía no estar solo enfocado ante la voz que reconocían, si no que también parecían que miraban en su memoria, pocos segundo paso para que la voz volviera a aparecer.

-¡jajaja! ¿Les esta gustando la obra que estoy montando?

Isabel observo un poco mejor la situación y llego a su conclusión

-puede que el sea… ¡el último Dark Master!

-¡así es bella damisela!

De la esfera sale expulsado un huevo multicolor que pronto se ve rodeado por un aura oscura y se rompe solo para dar paso a la figura que tanto temían los elegidos, un hombre alto de piernas y brazos delgados con grandes botas amarillas que le llegaban a la rodilla que era cubierta por su pantalón verde, su camisa era de payaso rojo adornado por el cuello con una solaba grande y blanca , llevaba guantes blancos, su espalda era adornada por un listón azul y cuatro espadas y su rostro era blanco como el mármol dejando ver solo su boca pintada de un rojo escarlata y sus ojos eran cubierto por un antifaz bicolor de blanco y negro llevando en la parte blanca un corazón de juego de poker luciendo un cabello amarillo, un payaso, un arlequín maligno se hizo presente con un rostro maquiavélico.

-¡saludos a mi querido público! ¡Disfruten de este espectáculo por que será el último!

-¡Piedmon! -Exclamaron los elegidos

-¿el es el tal Piedmon?

-así es Yolei- comentaba Sora con voz preocupada- debemos tener cuidado si no seremos sus juguetes para siempre.

-¡jajajaja! Veo que aun no me olvidan, pero antes de ir con ustedes….- Piedmon fija su mirada hacia el dios que apenas se estaba recuperando- Zhuqiaomon gusto en volver a verte

-¡Piedmon!- el dios lo mira retadoramente-¡no volverás a escapar!- Zhuqiaomon eleva una vez mas sus alas y se cubre de fuego -¡Ráfaga de la desolación!- una gran Hélice de fuego viaja rápidamente hacia el payaso.

-¡jajajaja ¡eso es patético!- velozmente toma dos de sus espadas que porta en su espalda y crea un escudo con estas para protegerse logrando así repelir el ataque e inmediatamente se dispone a responderle con su primer ataque- ¡espadas del triunfo!

-¡no funcionara!- el dios vuela en vertical hacia su derecha para esquivarlo pero inmediatamente ve que las espadas lo siguen- ¡¿pero que?

-¡jajajaja no empacarás!- Piedmon aumenta la velocidad de las espadas para dañar al dios-¡adiós Zhuqiaomon!

Las espadas estaban por tener contacto tonel dios cuando los tres Ángeles lanzaron de su luz para proteger al dios

-¡ustedes!- decía algo molesto Piedmon- ¿no les dije que se quedaran quietos?

-¡no te permitiremos que lo toques!- decía retadoramente Angewomon- si lo destruyes se perderá el equilibro de ambos mundos y no permitiremos que pase eso!

-¡jajaja pobres ilusos!

-¡no te dejaremos actuar Piedmon!- MangaAngemon tomaba el liderato de los tres Ángeles

-Tú… no creas que te he olvidado Magna Angemon, ni a ti ni a ese mocoso

-¡que bueno por que te haré recordar de nuevo tu derrota!

-¡nosotros también!- intervnino MegaKabuterimon

-¡no se olviden de mí!- NeoMiotysmon se unía al encuentro-¡aun no me han derrotado!

-¡también iremos por ti!- respondía Metal Greymon

Así dio comienzo a una batalla devastadora, los Ángeles se enfrentaban a Piedmon mientras que el resto a NeoMiotysmon. Por parte de la batalla de los Ángeles, estos procuraban que Piedmon no los alcanzara con sus espadas, ya que si estas llegasen a tocar sus alas, los dejaría totalmente inútiles para volar y estarían a merced del payaso, mientras el resto lograban hacer frente a NeoMiotysmon gracias al ataque en conjunto, aun así, ninguno de los digimons malignos cedía, la batalla seguía aun su curso y no había señas de que bando tomaba ventaja, entre tanto, el dios un poco debilitado, solo se limitaba a mirar el encuentro.

-no puede ser que no pueda hacer nada mas…

-¡Zhuqiaomon!- Tai lo llamaba- sera mejor que bajes nosotros te protegeremos, estas muy débil

-jamás, no dependeré de humanos insignificantes como ustedes.

-aun sigue de obstinado,¡ es un tonto!

-tu también lo eres Davis

-cállate cuatro ojos

-ja es la verdad pero bueno creo saber como convencerlo, total si contigo puedo con el también.

Todos observaron como Yolei caminaba hacia el dios y lo tocaba descaradamente

-¡no me toques humana!

-¡ohh vamos! Piedmon te lastimo algo, necesitas ser atendido

-no lo haré

-bien hagamos una cosa, si tu te dejas atender por nosotros te prometemos que no te reclamaremos el favor y volverás a ser enemigo de nosotros una vez mas, ¿te parece?

Los elegidos se quedaron mudos al ver como su amiga usaba su poder de convicción.

-bien…

-¡genial!

-¡como lo hizo!- decía sorprendido Davis

-usa psicología inversa….- respondió Tía

-cierto es fácil usarla con personas con ese carácter, tal como lo hace contigo Davis- señalaba Ken

-¿quieres decir que me manipula?

-no te habías dado cuenta ¿verdad?- preguntaba Joe

-no…

-bueno … no importa- Joe se va hacia donde esta el dios- iré a examinarlo

-solo no me toques mucho humano…

-eso no puedo asegurártelo

La batalla seguía su curso y Piedmon no mostraba signos de cansancio.

-veo que siguen igual de insoportables que antes

-¡así es, nosotros te derrotaremos!

-jajaja lo dudo… ya que tengo una pequeña sorpresa para ustedes

El payaso saca un pañuelo blanco, e inmediatamente Angewomon y MagnaAngemon se ponen tensos ya que ellos recordaban que con ese pañuelo transformaba a cualquier ser en un llavero, además de lanzar poderosos ataques.

-¡jajaja no es nada de lo que ustedes piensan tonos! Observen…

Luego de un par de maniobras, Piedmon coloca su pañuelo sobre su mano derecha luego quita la tela y abre su mano para mostrar una semilla oscura.

-¡eso es!- grito Piddomon

El payaso solo lanzo una leve risa y se coloco la semilla en su nuca e inmediatamente comenzó a transformarse, los colores vivos de su ropa pasaron a unos colores simples, blanco y negro, sus botas se volvieron blancas mientras que el resto de la ropa era negra y el listón azul paso a ser rojo.

-¡bien damas y caballeros me presento, yo soy ChaosPiedmon!

Los Ángeles y los elegidos vieron que su transformación no fue tan drástica como sucedió con Devimon y NeoMiotysmon, por lo que concluyeron que su poder no había cambiado.

-bien mi querido publico, continuaremos con el show.

Piedmon alza sus dos manos a sus costados y los extiende abruptamente despidiendo de ellos una gran ráfaga de aire que sin previo aviso, llega hacia los Ángeles lanzándolos hasta el suelo.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?

-obtuvo mas habilidad con el poder de la semilla MagnaAngemon- respondió Piddomon

-ghh debemos detenerlo

-¡jajaja! ¿Ustedes? Bien entonces…- Piedmon baja al suelo también quedando frente de ellos, y de la nada saca una sabana muy grande y se cubre con el - ¿Qué pasaría si hago esto?

Piedmon se retira la sábana y lo primero que ven es al señor Genai

-¡miren!- Matt señalo hacia donde estaba Genai- ¡es el señor Genai!

-¿Piedmon logro sacar a Genai de su prisión?- cuestionaba T.K.

-ese no debe de ser el T.K.- Isabel miro a Piddomon y le da la orden de atacar- ¡Piddomon el sigue siendo Pieddmon, solo lo hace para hacerlos dudar!

-¡esta bien!- el ángel mencionado emprende el vuelo hacia Genai pero es detenido por MagnaAngemon-¿Qué haces?

-no lo ataques, no sabemos si es una ilusión o no, Piedmon es muy astuto.

-pues si queremos derrotarlo debemos de atacar

-MagnaAngemon tiene razón- Angewomon también detenía al Piddomon

Mientras discutían, Genai se acerco sigilosamente al trío de Ángeles y saco algunos pañuelos.

-¡cuidado!- exclamo Isabel

Genai se abalanzó contra de ellos para colocarles el pañuelo, pero no logro alcanzarlos ya que Piddomon uso su velocidad para que los tres escaparan del ataque.

-jmmm estuvo cerca…- Genai se convertía en ChaosPiedmon- ¡pero fue divertido ver su cara de tontos jajaja!

-¡se los dije!- refunfuñaba la inglesa- es por eso que no me gusta hacer equipo con tontos

-perdón- se disculpaba T.K.- es que nosotros conocemos de lo que es capaz el por eso no confiamos mucho

-¡jajajaja! Esto es muy divertido pero ya me canse de jugar con ustedes, los eliminare…

Piedmon toma de sus cuatro espadas y las multiplica hasta llegar a doce espadas, todas lucían con un perfecto filo y se dirigían hacia los Ángeles y hacia algunos cuantos elegidos.

-bien gusto en volver a verlos… ¡Espadas del…

-¡para tu ataque!

ChaosPiedmon se detuvo al escuchar una voz femenina muy reconocida por todos.

-¡ya no es necesario que sigas perdiendo el tiempo en este lugar, es momento de irnos!- decía Tisífona que aparecía desde los cielos.

-pero ya faltaba poco señor Tisífona

-no me interesan estos elegidos, solo quiero a Zhuqiaomon

-esta bien…-ChaosPiedmon desaparece sus espadas y se dirige al dios- bien ni modos yo quería eliminarte pero no se puede… por ahora.

-¡NeoMiotysmon! Ya es suficiente tu también, no malgastes el poder de mi señor

-phmm esta bien…

Los digimons malignos cedieron en sus batallas mientras que los demás se colocaron alrededor del dios para poder protegerlo.

-veo que siguen igual de tercos

-¡no dejaremos que te lo lleves!- respondía Sora

-jmm bueno entonces si no se quieren hacer a un lado…- la maligna hace aparecer su tridente y lo dirige hacia los elegidos

-¡no te dejare hacer lo que quieras!- Isabel empuño su espada y crea una corriente de aire que se dirige a su rival para obstruirle paso.

-¡deja de fastidiar Láncaster!-

Tisífona crea una serie de rayos púrpura que se dirigen hacia la inglesa e inmediatamente todos se dispersan para huir de los rayos, momento que aprovecha ChaosPiedmon para llegar hasta al dios.

-¡Zhuqiaomon!- ChaosPiedmon toma uno de sus pañuelos y se lo pone al dios, haciéndolo desaparecer rápidamente.

-¡lo atrapó!- gritó Joe

-¡rayos!- maldecía Tai

-¡jajaja!- ChaosPiedmon regresa inmediatamente a lado de Tisífona y le entrega el pañuelo- bien aquí tiene.

La mencionada toma el pañuelo y lo desenvuelve dejando ver al dios convertido en un llavero.

-pudiste haber hecho esto desde un principio…

-solo era para poner mas diversión.

Los elegidos ya se veían en cierta forma derrotados, puesto que otro dios fue capturado, todo miraban hacia donde estaba la encapuchada y los digimons malignos, estos no paraban de burlarse de ellos mientras que Tisífona les dirigía las últimas palabras.

-elegidos, ya nada de lo que hagan servirá, el tiempo esta cerca y el destino llama, el mundo se acerca a su final

-¡no importa que estemos en desventaja aun así te enfrentaremos!- respondía Tai

-veo que les gusta ir contra corriente, pero nada podrán hacer, el destino es definitivo y absoluto ya deberían de entenderlo, lo que ustedes tratan de evitar, no sera posible detenerlo o si no pregúntenle a Láncaster…

Matt miro a la chica con la mirada de duda, pero la chica no respondió, solo empuño sus manos y miraba con ira a Tisífona.

-bien elegidos, solo les aviso que la próxima vez quizás no corran con la suerte de salir con vida, aun así como dije, no me interesa tomar sus vidas, así que mientras disfruten de su paz, por que el destino esta por alcanzar a su mundo…

Tisífona y sus subordinados desaparecieron en medio de una neblina densa y oscura, los elegidos solo miraban frustrados e impotentes sabiendo que lo que decía la maligna era verdad, ya solo quedaba un dios y el tiempo para la resurrección de Alcor esta a pocos días.

* * *

Hola a todos! espero que esten muy bien n.n, bueno tal como lo prometí les dejo otro cap! jejeje vere si la prox semana subo otra, pero no se ando corta de inspiracion D: jeeje espero que me llegue pronto, en esta ocasión solo por que escuche una cancion de therion llamado Hellequin que precisamente habla de esos payasos o Arlqeuines malginos jejeje en fin espero que les haya gustado mmm quizas esta un poco corta pero espero que aun asi sea de su agrado y pues sin mas que decir les agradezco mucho su tiempo para leer y dejar reviews y tambien para los que ponen en favoritos! ultimamente son varios o.o jejeje muchisisisisisisimas gracias le hechare ganas para que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado nos vemos ciao! n.n


	26. Pelea en París, preparativos de un regre

**Capitulo 25: Pelea en Paris, preparativos de un regreso**

Luego de la partida de Tisífona y sus seguidores, todos los elegidos se lamentaban por la derrota, se sentían frustrados e impotentes ante el solo hecho de que a pesar de que recibieron la ayuda de Azulongmon y de hacer que sus digimons lograran llegar a su nivel ultra, nada pudieron hacer, la nueva forma de Piedmon los tomo totalmente desprevenidos mas por su nuevo poder. La desolación se notaba en su rostro en todos menos en la inglesa, quien mantenía un rostro sereno, tal actitud no paso desapercibido para Davis quien en un ataque de enojo se fue sobre la chica.

-¡oye tu!- decía el castaño mientras se acercaba- ¡¿Por qué no hiciste nada?

-por que no había nada que hacer…

-¿Qué no había nada que hacer?...¡bromeas verdad!, no se si te fijaste, ¡pero se llevaron a Zhuqiaomon!

-¡ya basta Davis!- intervino T.K.- no desquites tu enojo sobre ella

-¡tu cállate!-Davis se fue sobre T.K. dejándolo a este en el suelo- ¡tu siempre la defiendes! ¡Ya me tienes harto con eso!

Justo cuando iba a encestarle un puñetazo en el rostro, Tai y Matt tomaron por ambos brazos al joven castaño quien se encontraba totalmente iracundo.

-¡ya basta ustedes dos!- llamaba la atención Tai- ¡Davis T.K. tiene razón!

-¡Isabel no tiene la culpa!- continuo Matt- ¡si no hubiese sido por ella nuestros digimons no estarían vivos comprende!

Luego de meditarlo durante algunos segundos, Davis se tranquilizo y de mala gana se deshizo de los brazos de sus mayores.

-bien… quizás tengan razón, ¡pero aun así!

-en eso apoyo a Davis- dijo Yolei- Isabel creo que nos debes una explicación

-es cierto- apoyo Mimi- si no mal recuerdo Tisífona dijo que incluso tú prácticamente no intervendrías para evitar la resurrección de Alcor, ¡nos debes una explicación!

La inglesa dio un suspiro de fastidio y miro severamente a los presentes.

-lo que dijo ella es verdad, no hay nada en este mundo que detenga el regreso de Alcor, así que deberían resignarse

-¡resignarnos!- exclamo Tai- ¡Isabel , lo que estas diciendo no tiene coherencia!

-al decirnos esto, quiere decir que tu también te has rendido- comento Ken

-dije que el regreso de Alcor es inevitable, pero mi objetivo ha cambiado, ya que prefiero que todo esto termine definitivamente y que toda amenaza desaparezca.

Mas de uno no lograba comprender lo que la inglesa trataba de decir, pasaron algunos segundos y fue Izzy quien tomo la palabra.

-creo que… tienes razón- decía el pelirrojo mientras todos lo veían muy extrañados.

-¡que cosa dices!- regaño Davis

-¡no lo entienden chicos!, ella acaba de decir que quiere acabar con todo esto definitivamente

-definitivamente…- T.K. vio a la inglesa y pudo comprender lo que quiso decir ella- Isabel … ¿quieres decir que….?- la inglesa asintió.

-no logro entender…

-todo es tan claro Mimi- decía Izzy- chicos lo que Isabel quiere decir es que si Alcor regresa, ella tendrá mas oportunidad de derrotarlo directamente para que así el nunca vuelva a amenazar a nuestros mundos.

-¡comprendo!- exclamo Ken- ya veo cual es tu plan, si atacamos el origen todo terminará, inclusive el poder de Tisífona y de los demás desaparecerán, tendremos mas oportunidad.

-Veo que comprenden, pero Alcor es responsabilidad mía, ustedes encarguense de sus asuntos.

-no digas eso- regaño Kari- también es nuestra misión el enfrentarnos contra el, somos elegidos para proteger tanto al digimundo como a nuestro mundo.

-y el mío es de proteger la vida Kamiya- la inglesa quedo frente a frente con Kari mirándose retadoramente una a la otra.

-ya chicas tranquilas- interrumpió Matt al ver que la situación podría empeorar

-Kari tiene razón Isabel- Habló T.K.- además ya todos estamos involucrados, así que te guste o no te ayudaremos.

La pelinegra miro al rubio menor, ella se sentía algo extraña, la forma en que se dirigió T.K. hacia ella era algo autoritaria, a pesar de que su serena voz no denotaba eso, aun así eso le movía algo en su interior. Dio un leve suspiro y se encaminó hacia la ahora destruida salida de la escuela.

-será mejor que se vayan y que sus digimons regresen a la normalidad, seguro no tardaran en venir los policías o algo así, lo que menos se necesita es que esta escuela sea mas el centro de atención de lo que seguro ya es.- la chica fue cargada por su ángel digimon y soltó sus últimas palabras.- bien, hagan lo que quieran, solo no se interpongan en mi camino.

Isabel se fue junto con Piddomon y se perdieron en lo más alto del cielo rojo, señal de que la noche estaba por caer.

-que grosera- decía Tía

-es una presumida- dijo molesta Mimi

-ya Mimi tranquila- consolaba Lilimon

-pero tiene razón, quizás seamos un problema para ella en la hora final

-¿Por qué lo dices Cody?- pregunto Aramadillomon

-ella es la única que quizás tenga el poder para derrotar a nuestro verdadero enemigo

-concuerdo con el- apoyo MagnaAngemon- el poder de ese ser es abrumador, la única que puede hacer contraste con tal oscuridad es ella, me di cuenta por que gracias a ella pudo contactar a Piddomon, corrimos con suerte de que ella estuviera aquí.

Todos coincidieron con lo que el ángel señalo y comentaron al respecto, menos T.K. quien recordó como Angemon yacía en el suelo, el se preguntaba que fue lo que su amigo vio para que desfalleciera de tal forma. Intento preguntarle pero recordó que Davis quiso hacer lo mismo pero fue detenido por Isabel y escucho las razones del por que ella no permitía que Davis le preguntara a X-Veemon sobre la visión que el vio, por lo que optó en permanecer callado y mirando al suelo en busca de respuestas, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escucharon algunas sirenas.

-¡rayos!- grito Matt- ¡chicos hay que irnos! ¡Ya vienen los policías y bomberos!

-¡debemos hacer que nuestros digimons vuelvan a su forma normal!- gritaba Izzy- hay que procurar mantener la luz de Azulongmon, por lo que les pido que usen sus digivices para resguardarlo y así usarlo cuando sea necesario.

-¡de acuerdo!- asintieron todos.

Los digimons que habían cambiado a su forma ultra regresaron a su forma normal e inmediatamente todos salieron corriendo de la escuela para llegar así a un parque y esconderse por unos minutos.

-eso estuvo cerca- Davis se extendía por todo el suelo junto con Veemon- estoy muy agotado.

-igual yo- apoyaba su digimon.

-creo que será mejor que nos marchemos, ya es muy tarde- Joe miraba su reloj- será mejor que regresemos a casa, nuestros padres han de estar preocupados y debemos mantener las apariencias.

-tienes razón- Tai tomo a Agumon y se coloco de lado de su hermana y Gatomon- entonces creo que nos veremos mañana hay que descansar no sabemos cual será el siguiente movimiento de Tisífona.

-si, y creo que habrá mucho tiempo libre… la escuela quedo deshecha…- comento Yolei

-y creo que en las otras escuelas no nos darán clases por un tiempo… - decía Tía

-¿vives muy lejos Tía?- pregunto T.K.

-no mucho… ¿Por?

-para acompañarte…

-T.K. anda de galanteeee..- Davis se burlaba-

-no es eso, ella fue herida por Zhuqiaomon puede que aun este algo lastimada

Tía vio la expresión de Kari que se mostraba un poco cabizbaja, cosa que le divirtió a la pelimorada por lo que decidió ir a tomar el brazo de T.K.

-T.K. ¡eres muy lindo! Pero no gracias, tú y tu digimon han de estar más agotados que yo, tu ve con cuidado, yo estaré bien

-segura…

-¡claro!, además Nyaromon ya esta bien también, solo fuimos embestidas pero hasta ahí

La chica mostraba una gran sonrisa ante el rubio, esta acción molesto mucho a las amigas de Kari, incluyendo a Sora a quien lo le gustó mucho la manera en que Tía se dirigía a T.K.

-bien chicos, lamento mucho lo de hoy, Nyaromon y yo no fuimos de mucha ayuda…, pero espero que en el futuro podamos ser mas útiles.

-no tienes de que disculparte- respondió Tai- de todas formas nuestros enemigos son fuertes.

-esta bien… bueno entonces, ¡hasta la próxima!

-¡nos vemos!- se despidió Nyaromon

-¡adiós!- se despidieron todos.

-Bueno creo que será mejor que nosotros también nos retiremos- decía Ken mientras cargaba a Wormon quien ya había recuperado la conciencia- ¡nos vemos!

-igual nosotros- decía el resto.

Y así todos se despidieron, todos lucían muy agotados, por lo que una vez que llegaron a sus casas no fueron interrogados por sus padres, puesto que ya habían visto en las noticias de la TV todo, o por lo menos gran parte de lo que sucedió ese día. Todos se retiraron a descansar, mientras que en el digimundo.

-señora Tisífona- Devimon hacia reverencias ante la encapuchada que se hallaba sentada en su trono- ya hemos puesto en cautiverio a Zhuqiaomon-

-bien…

-también discúlpenos por no haber capturado a Azulongmon

-no importa, el aparecerá para ayudar a esos estorbos, ahora me preocupan otras cosas…

-¿sucede algo?- pregunto LadyDevimon

-hay algunas presencias que son muy parecidas a Láncaster que me molesta…

-¿presencias?

-si

-¿desea que investiguemos?- se ofreció ChaosPiedmon

-no, ya envié a Witchmon a investigar, usara su magia para dar con ellos

-¿Witchmon?- cuestiono NeoMiotysmon- ¿no será mejor que nos envíe a nosotros', así acabaremos pronto con esto

-no, no quiero que los humanos fijen mucho la atención, aun no es momento que sepan que mi señor Alcor les tiene preparado algo.

-como usted diga.

-¿ahora que nos corresponde hacer?- pregunto Astamon

-por ahora nada, el tiempo esta a muy poco de llegar, el solsticio de invierno esta a pocos días, por ahora hagan lo que quieran, pero no causen alboroto, los necesito todavía para que den su última pelea ante ese elegidos.

-esta bien- asintieron todos

-¿Qué haremos con Azulongmon?- pregunto Devimon

-nada, como te dije, el aparecerá cuando los elegidos lo necesiten, y yo haré que así sea.

-¿tiene algún plan?

-si LadyDevimon, dejaremos que los elegidos lleguen a su fatal destino, necesito que ellos lleguen aquí…

-¿quiere decir que los dejará entrar a esta fortaleza?

-si NeoMiotysmon

-¿Por qué?

-digamos que… su poder me interesa, solo eso

-entonces los enfrentaremos aquí.

-así es, pero no quiero que los eliminen, mi señor Alcor quiere conocer a la última resistencia humana, quiere darles la visión final de su mundo, luego de eso podrán hacer con ellos lo que quieran.

-como usted ordene.

Tisífona estaba preparando lo que sería el escenario para la llegada de Alcor, pasaron varios días y nadie daba muestra de batalla, pero en Francia, Witchmon se encontraba buscando a las presencias que molestaban a Tisífona, ella junto con un séquito de Bakemons recorrían toda Francia sin obtener nada.

-es tal como lo dijo la señora Tisífona, están aquí pero saben esconderse muy bien…

La bruja canalizaba todo su poder sobre Paris, ciudad en donde se encontraban ahora.

-y los Bakemons, a pesar de que se disfrazaron en humanos, no logran conseguir nada, estas personas son muy hábiles, me confunden mucho…

Mientras en el centro de la ciudad una pequeña multitud de gente rodeaba un pequeño acto de payasos que hacían su actuación en la calle, alegrando el día a los presentes. El grupo de payasos estaba conformado por tres, una chica que llevaba un traje muy colorido y de peluca roja y lacio peinado en dos coletas adornados por moños rosas, su rostro no se podía descifrar bien puesto que estaba maquillada totalmente de blanco dejando una ojeras en color rojo intenso, solo se le podía distinguir los bellos azul cielo, el segundo integrante es un animal, un perrito que tiene vestimentas graciosas de tonos en color azul y blanco, llevando un gorro en forma de cono, maquillado también con estrellas dándole un aspecto gracioso, y el tercero, que parece ser el líder, llevaba unos pantalones cortos que le llegan poco arriba de los tobillos, estos eran de color rojo, no llevaba ningún cinturón pero la prenda era sostenido por un par de tirantes en color azul, la playera que llevaba puesta era amarillo, la peluca era amarillo y su maquillaje era blanco con triángulos amarillos como adornos en sus mejillas, sus labios estaban muy pintados en rojo dándole una apariencia mas gruesa. Los espectadores les aplaudían por las maromas que hacían, aunque solo el chico disfrutaba de tal show, al término de este el chico se acerco a sus acompañantes.

-¡vamos chicas! ¡Arriba esos ánimos!- decía el joven mientras se acercaba

-explícame otra vez por que estamos haciendo esto…

-vamos amiga es por nuestro bien, recuerda que nos están buscando…

-pero nosotras no creemos que esto sea necesario

-¡ohh vamos!- el joven se agachaba un poco para quedar casi a la misma altura que el perrito- no seas tan seria Salamon

-no es que sea seria, debemos darnos prisa para llegar a Japón

-tiene razón ella

-ya chicas, calma, calma, nosotros tenemos que llegar justo en el momento preciso.

-o sea- inquirió la chica

-ósea cuando tenga que llegar- respondió el joven con una gran sonrisa dejando a ambas algo consternadas.

-¡hey joven!- una chica castaña muy hermosa lo llamo- ¡hagan otro show!

-¡si por favor!- le seguía otra chica

-¡un momentos mis bellas damiselas!- el joven respondía pícaramente y volteaba una vez mas hacia sus acompañantes- ¡chicas a trabajar!

El joven se adelantaba hacia las jóvenes que lo llamaron alegremente, mientras sus acompañantes lo seguían.

-dime Salamon… ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-por que creímos que era buena idea…

-no sabes como me lamento ahora de haberme presentado…- la chica veía como su compañero estaba coqueteando mientras recordaba cuando lo conoció, cuando ambos usaban capuchas para ocultar su identidad y ella lo perseguía para asegurarse de que no era un ser malvado- no entiendo como es que eres su compañero Digimon…

-eso mismo me pregunto…- Salamon de pronto volteo a ambos lados y vio a la chica- ý tu digimon?

- en el jardín de frente…

-no lo veo…

-es que según el, mi digimon tiene que mimetizarse en cualquier lugar donde haya plantas…

Ambas vieron al mencionado y este les guiña un ojo.

-no entiendo que piensa… aun no me acostumbro a su ritmo- decía suspirando Salamon

-ni yo…. Pero de alguna forma, no me sorprende, es como si yo ya esperaba esto…

-quizás solo eres paciente…

El chico se deleitaba al ver a sus acompañantes algo cansadas, mientras que a su vez el disfrutaba de coquetear a cuanta mujer se le cruzara. Pasaron las horas en la bella ciudad de París y el trabajo de ellos había terminado.

-bien chicas hay que descansar, debemos preparar el viaje a Japón

-ya era hora- decía Salamon

-bien entonces iré por mi Digimon- la chica estaba por encaminarse hacia el jardín.

-no te preocupes ya se fue a tu casa, le dije que se adelantara para que prepara todo- comento el chico.

- ahh bueno, entonces… ¿ya podemos quitarnos todo esto?

-¡claro!

-¡estupendo!- exclamaron las dos y justo cuando estaban por quitarse el maquillaje la voz de una mujer los irrumpió

-¡al fin los encontré!- una bruja de piel clara, ojos azules cabellos rubio oscuro y corto, con vestimentas rojas y una capa negra se hizo presente flotando en una escoba acompañada por un pequeño grupo de Bakemons.- me costo mucho trabajo, pero creo que mi señora estará feliz por que llevare sus cabezas ante ella.

-¡nos encontró!- exclamo la chica

-¡no tenemos otra opción mas que pelear- Salamon se coloco frente de sus antagónicos para hacerles frente- pero es muy peligroso, podríamos llamar la atención

-no se preocupen por ellos chicas, déjenme esto a mi

-no es el momento para lucirse…- se quejo Salamon

-ya lo se pero es en serio, observen- el joven hace aparece en su mano derecha una hermosa espada de excelente filo adornado por un dije rojo en forma de una flor de lis e inmediatamente entierra su espada en el suelo mientras que exclama- ¡Alternas mundi!- de la espada comienza a surgir un aura multicolor que rápidamente envuelve a todo el lugar llevándolos a un lugar donde no hay nada mas que una serie de colores que van desde lo azul hasta lo rojo.- bien ahora si, no estamos en la tierra…

-¡¿Qué dices?- pregunto la bruja mientras que ella y los fantasmas miraban a su alrededor

-tengo el poder de transportar a otras dimensiones, y escogí esta donde no hay nada ni nadie, así que aquí por lo menos podré hacer uso de mi poder…

-es increíble- comentaba la chica

-creo que no te subestimare mas- decía Salamon

-no es para tanto- decía muy jovial el chico

-¡ja!, si crees que esto me detendrá estas muy equivocado!- la bruja bajo de su escoba y con esta dio señal de ataque a los Bakemons.

-¡es momento de digievolucionar!

-¡no Salamon!- grito su compañero- nosotros debemos hacernos cargo, no quiero que malgastes energía antes de que empiece la verdadera batalla

-¡pero!

-el tiene razón Salamon!- apoyó la chica- no te preocupes esto será fácil- la chica extendió su brazo derecho para hacer aparecer un arco de color plateado con una firme cuerda, el arco estaba adornado por pequeños detalles de oro, mientras a su vez, en su otro brazo aparecía una flecha de color plata que mostraba una punta de excelente filo, el cuerpo del arma era plateado con adornos dorados en forma de espiral mientras que la cola estaba adornado por un par de alas en oro llevando en el centro, justo en la base de la flecha un escudo que se dividía en cuatro, en la parte superior derecha e inferior izquierda si divisaba unas pequeñas espadas en oro mientras que en los extremos faltantes se lograba ver lo que parecía ser leones, el superior era amarillo mientras que el inferior era rojo, todo esto adornado por fondos en negro, azul, rojo y gris.

-¿así que los dos pelearan contra nosotros? ¡jajajaja! ¡No me hagan reír son solo humanos!

-tienes razón, respondió el chico- pero no somos normales

-¡ya es suficiente!, ¡Bakemons! Elimínenlos!

Los fantasmas acataron la orden, desplazándose alrededor de sus víctimas y una vez que vieron que les cerraron todas las posibles salidas, los Bakemos ejecutan su ataque.

-¡garra tenebrosa!

La chica cierra sus ojos azules para darse más a la concentración, e inmediatamente siente de donde proviene el ataque. Muchas garras aparecen por varios lados, todos cerca de las tres víctimas, pero rápidamente es identificado por la chica y en un veloz movimiento, porta su arco ya cargado y despide la flecha haciendo que estas se multipliquen, logrando así obstaculizar el ataque de los fantasmas.

-¡¿Cómo lo logro?

-esto es fácil, tus Bakemons no son nada contra mi legendaria flecha, herencia de mi familia.

-¡rayos!- maldecía la bruja-¡no se den por vencidos!

Los Bakemons continuaron una vez mas su ataque, pero la chica observó rápidamente el movimiento de sus oponentes y saco nuevamente su flecha haciendo que se multiplicaran por la misma cantidad de los fantasmas digitales y los ataco logrando así su exterminio.

-¡no Bakemons!

-te dije que esto era fácil- decía la chica con una sonrisa.

-¡esto la pagarán!- Witchmon toma su escoba y concentra su poder en el mientras exclama- ¡tormenta de veneno!- de su escoba nace un potente rayo en color rojo que se dirige a la chica, al ver esto su compañero toma su espada y se coloca frente a su compañera para cortar con su arma la trayectoria del ataque. -¡no interfieras!

-¡claro que me meto!- decía el joven mientras empuñaba con mas fuerza su arma y ambos despiden un aura color azul.

-¡hasta aquí llegaron tontos humanos!- la bruja hace que el lugar se oscurezca y aparezca una luna que le brinda poder- ¡Luna Gale Barú!- de ella nace un fuerte viento que las ráfagas que se logran vislumbrar muestran su poder destructivo, sobre todo en cuanto esta choca contra la espada del chico.-¡ja! ¡con esto no podrás!

-¡eso veremos!- el joven eleva mas su aura y hace gran contraste con el poder de la bruja digital mientras que este exclama-¡aurora lux!- la espada brilla con mas intensidad hasta crear una serie de luces que hace que el ambiente se vea iluminado por la aurora boreal derrotando así la técnica de la bruja

-¡no puede ser!

-bien Witchmon, dinos, ¿Quién es Alcor en este tiempo?

-no lo se y aunque lo supiera ¡jamás se los diría!- la bruja una vez mas estaba por ejecutar su ataque pero rápidamente fue atacada por el joven quien le enterró su espalda lumínica en su estómago.

-no tiene caso hablar mas…

-jejejeje…- la bruja, agonizando miraba a su ejecutor- de todas formas su tiempo esta cerca… y como ya obtuvo el poder de los dioses… no habrá.. enemigo que se le oponga… mas por que nuestra señora parece que ya ha tenido contacto con el futuro receptáculo…

El joven puso atención ante lo que dijo el digimon moribundo.

-¿quieres decir que ella ya tiene en su poder al receptáculo?

-aun… no… pero pronto lo tendrá… solo te diré que los dos ya se han encontrado…- Witchmon dijo sus ultimas palabras y desapareció.

-si lo que dijo es verdad…

-entonces no nos quedara de otra mas que esperar que Alcor regrese…- concluyó la chica.

-¿quieren decir que el regreso de Alcor es inevitable?

-así es Salamon- respondió el joven mientras que hacía que la dimensión desapareciera para regresar a la noche parisina- debemos ir a Japón cuanto antes, el solsticio es en un par de días.

-bien… debemos de estar preparados…- decía con duda su compañera

-no debemos dudar, este es nuestro destino…

-si…

-pero- Salamon interrumpió- ¿Tisífona ya se habrá dado cuenta de que están ustedes no?

-con todo lo acaba de pasar si Salamon- respondió su compañero, lo mas seguro es que nos este preparando una gran bienvenida…

-es verdad, bien hay que darnos prisa- la chica se miro en el espejo y mostró una mueca de fastidio.- ya estoy cansada de estar vestida así…

-¡jajaja pero fue divertido no?- comentó su compañero.

-aquí vamos otra vez…- suspiraba Salamon mientras veía como los dos discutían.

Pasaron casi dos días, para ser precisos, ya era la tarde previa antes del solsticio de invierno, y en la zona oscura del digimundo, todos se mostraban expectantes por saber quien era el ser que les otorgo una nueva oportunidad para regresar de su cautiverio, mientras que Tisífona sostenía un encuentro con sus subordinados mas cercanos.

-bien, al fin el tiempo esta por llegar, solo unas cuantas horas mas para que el sol se debilite y mi señor pueda volver luego de casi mas de 200 años…

-y nosotros estaremos ahí para impedir que cualquiera se interponga en sus planes mi señora- decía Astamon

-lo se, díganme, ¿ya tienen todo listo?

-si mi señora- respondía LadyDevimon- yo misma me encargue de hacer los preparativos, los elegidos no tardaran en enterarse…

-bien, Devimon, NeoMiotysmon y ChaosPiedmon, les recuerdo una vez mas que ustedes no eliminaran aun a ningún elegido, solo lo harán hasta que mi señor haya despertado ¿entendido?

-como usted ordene- respondieron los tres.

-bien, ahora me retiro, necesito hablar con mi señor, estén preparados para mañana.

-si señora- respondieron todos. Una vez que vieron que Tisífona se encerró en la habitación comenzaron a murmurarse

-no entiendo por que no quiere que acabemos con esos mocosos- se quejaba Devimon

-sus razones tendrá…

-pero concuerdo con Devimon, Astamon-NeoMiotysmon se unió a la conversación- ¿que quiere demostrar ante esas basuras?

-esto es muy extraño, lo mas seguro es que no nos este contando todo-comento ChaosPiedmon- además ¿por que ese tal Alcor no se nos presenta?

-es verdad,- concordó LadyDevimon- cuando la conocí me dijo palabras extrañas, me da la impresión de que Alcor no es un humano…

Todos meditaban al respecto pero no encontraban respuesta, mientras que en la habitación Tisífona se encontraba con Alcor.

-mi señor, mañana es el gran DIA, su voluntad esta por hacerse realidad, no habrá poder en este mundo que lo desafíe.

-¿ya has dicho nuevamente la última prosa?- decía la voz borrosa de Alcor.

-Aun no mi señor, pero se hará antes del solsticio para que todo quede en perfecto estado.

-bien, que así sea, mi voluntad en esta era será absoluta, esta vez los guardianes no podrán hacer nada ya que no tienen a su única esperanza, esta vez yo he ganado…

La víspera del solsticio de invierno era tensa, tanto en el mundo digital como en el mundo real, el tiempo de la mayor amenaza que ha tenido el mundo desde tiempos remotos se acercaba con forme al paso de las horas, una nueva batalla, aun mas feroz y peligrosa estaba por comenzar.

* * *

**Hola a todos! espero que esten muy bien! n.n, bueno si tuve tiempo! wiii y lo mejor es que tengo inspiración *w* gracias a tantas buenas canciones que escucho *0* jejeje ejem bueno espero que el cap de hoy les haya gustado y esta vez no se me olvida las reseñas culturales jejeje el escudo que describir para nuestra payasita es de una familia real de Francia que no dire el apellido por ahora jejeje pero es de la época de por alla del siglo XIII mas o menos no recuerdo bien... pero les dire mas a fondo cuando sepan quienes son en realidad estos payasos que por ahora no dije quienes son, pero les hice un cap para que vieran que son de los buenos jejeje, gomen si ahora o puse mucho a nuestros protagonistas, pero el prox cap sera genial! bueno eso digo yo jejeje la idea que tengo es genial y agregare un elemento mas a mi narrativa jejeje pero en fin espero que les haya gustado mil gracias por sus reviews, mps por sus ADD pero sobre todo por su tiempo para leer y una vez mas me comprometo a seguir hechandole ganas nos vemos ciao! n.n**


	27. Víspera

**Pausa**

**Bueno hago esta pequeña pausa solo para marcar una acotación como ya que inclui un canto solo la marco como en negrita y en cursiva, sin mas los dejo con el capitulo**

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Víspera**

La víspera del solsticio de invierno había llegado al fin, para el resto del mundo era un motivo de felicidad, hasta de fiesta, puesto que las fiestas navideñas estaban a pocos días de llegar. En todo el mundo se respiraba ese ambiente de alegría y confort, todo era perfecto, menos para los elegidos que sabían que al día siguiente un acontecimiento que marcaría el destino del mundo estaba por suceder. Los elegidos hasta ese entonces se estaban preparando para la que seria probablemente su batalla final, ideaban planes, posibles alianzas con otros digimons y quizás otros elegidos del mundo de tal forma que todo este acontecimiento quede oculto para el resto del mundo. También continuaban con la búsqueda del último dios con la ayuda de Kari y T.K. pero ninguno de estos había logrado algún éxito.

-¿aun no logran encontrarlo chicos?

-nada Sora- respondía Kari- a pesar de que ya contamos con la ayuda de Magna Angemon y Angewomon no logramos dar con Azulongmon

-bueno, no importa si no aparece hoy, estoy seguro que mañana aparecerá sin duda alguna- afirmaba Izzy- mañana será un DIA crucial, tanto para el digimundo como para nuestro mundo, estoy seguro que Azulongmon no nos dejará solos en esto.

-tienes razón- apoyo T.K.- además ahora que contamos con su poder, todos podremos hacer que nuestros digimons lleguen a su forma ultra, eso ya es de mucha ayuda.

-habla por ti T.K.

-ya no rezongues Davis- regaño Yolei- recuerda que a pesar de que ya hemos pasado por muchas cosas, Tai y los demás de la primera generación ya tienen mas experiencia, es obvio que tengan mas poder.

-¡pero no es justo!

-ya Davis no te quejes- intervino Ken- recuerda que aunque nuestros digimons no puedan llegar a su forma ultra contamos con la digievolución DNA para que Leadramon aparezca.

-¡tienes razón!

-pero si serás…- suspiraba Yolei

-bien... creo que ya todo esta listo- ininterrumpió Izzy- ya tengo listo todo para poder invadir la zona oscura del digimundo.

-bien, ¿por donde comenzamos?- pregunto Tai

-según lo que investigaron Tentomon y los demás, Tisífona construyó toda una fortaleza en el centro de esta zona- Izzy les mostraba el paisaje a través del monitor de su pantalla, donde todos podían ver la zona oscura y enfocaban su vista en un enorme castillo que tenía habitaciones en forma descendentes, eran en un total de tres dejando la principal y la mas grande en la cima-¿ven esa habitación grande en el centro?- todos asienten en respuesta- lo mas seguro es que Tisífona se encuentre ahí, tendremos que pasar las dos primeras habitaciones sin contar lo que nos espere en las cercanías de la fortaleza.

-jmm para ser su fortaleza… como que es algo simple ¿no lo creen?- cuestiono Ken

-estoy de acuerdo contigo- dijo Cody

-puede ser… seguramente es una trampa- concluyo Tai- sea como sea, ya sabemos como es el lugar, y no importa si el lugar es muy sencillo o no, debemos estar todo el tiempo en alerta, estoy mas que seguro de que Tisífona y los demás nos estarán esperando.

-si… pero tengo otra pregunta, ¿Isabel se ha comunicado con ustedes?

-hasta ahora no Joe- respondió Kari- ha faltado mucho a clases y las pocas veces que la vemos no nos dirige la palabra como siempre.

-seguramente ella sigue pensando que solo le estorbamos

-No te molestes Mimi, ella así es…

-pero debería de cambiar Sora…

-en fin, como sea, según el calendario astronómico el solsticio de invierno será mañana a las siete treinta y seis de la noche, por lo que les pido que mañana nos reunamos en el parque a medio día, creo que será el tiempo suficiente para poder hacer todo lo que tengamos que hacer.

-¡bien haremos que Tisífona se retrase en encontrar lo que busca y así arruinaremos sus planes!- decía muy entusiasmado Davis- ¡seguro así perderá sus poderes y esos digimons que la acompañan también y lograremos al victoria!

-¡si!- exclamaron todos.

-bien entonces nos vemos mañana a medio DIA- recordó Sora- si me disculpan amigos debo irme a preparar todo.

-claro, igual yo me tengo que ir, mi padre llegara tarde hoy y tengo que hacer la cena- respondía Matt- T.K. ¿vienes conmigo?, si no mal recuerdo mamá llega hasta mañana temprano de su viaje

-no gracias hermano, tengo que ir al centro comercial por algunas cosas que me encargo mamá…

-¿quieres que te acompañe T.K.?- pregunto Kari- de paso voy a comprar algunos adornos navideños que mi mama me encargo

-¡claro!

-¡yo también voy!- interrumpió rápidamente Davis

-ehh... Davis…

-¿si Ken?

-tenemos convivencia con los del equipo ¿recuerdas? … no puedes faltar

-¡ahggg lo olvidé!

-jajajaja ¡que despistado!

-cállate cuatro ojos…

Todos reían animadamente tratando de olvidar lo que se les avecinaba, y así todos se separaron dirigiéndose a los lugares a los que tenían que ir. Mientras, Isabel estaba con su Patamon en su departamento revisando su mail.

-¿has recibido noticias nuevas?

-si…

-¿hay alguna solución?- preguntaba el digimon mientras se acercaba a su compañera- seria bueno tener algo de noticias buenas.

-según lo que mando, es que si al parecer hay algo mas en Francia, pero…

-pero…

-vienen para acá, al parecer los descubrieron y no quieren dañar nada por ahora.

-¡eso es un gran problema!- dijo preocupado Patamon- ¡debemos de hacer algo!

-si lo se… pero me dice que sigamos con lo planeado, ya que según él, aunque pase el peor de los casos, aun queda algo para poder derrotar a Alcor y sus seguidores…

-¿de que se trata?

-no lo se… pero al parecer la persona con quien se encontró en París sabe algo… solo espero que nos sea útil, por que si llega a pasar algo… no tendremos nada con que defender a nuestros mundos…

-debemos de ser fuertes Isabel…

-lo se Patamon, pero me preocupan esos tontos que se meten en esto sin saber el verdadero peligro en el que están…

-si… sobre todo T.K. ¿no?

-qu.. ¿Qué dices?- hablaba entrecortadamente la inglesa- el…

-Isabel… te conozco muy bien, se que aunque aparentas ser fría como el hielo, en el fondo existe el corazón de una chica… y veo como te pones cuando T.K. te habla …

-no… no es nada… es solo que el… me perturba…

-y te hace sudar…

-¡no!- Isabel se levando del asiento del escritorio abruptamente y se tira a su cama poniéndose su almohada en el rostro en un intento de ocultar su sonrojo- ya deja de hablar de tonterías, mañana es un día muy importante, debemos estar serios.

-tienes razón… lo siento.

-bien, ya hay que darnos prisa, debemos descansar… mañana será el día mas largo de nuestras vidas, y solo espero que no sea el último…

Las horas pasaron y el anochecer llego, T.K. y Kari habían terminado de hacer sus compras y se dirigieron al departamento del rubio para descansar y beber algo.

-toma Kari- le entrega un vaso con soda

-¡muchas gracias T.K.- respondía la chica con una gran sonrisa

-por nada- respondía igual con una sonrisa y entrega unos vasos para Patamon y Gatomon quienes ya habían regresado del digimundo- tomen ustedes también amigos, seguro están cansados.

-¡gracias¡- respondieron los dos.

T.K. fue a la sala a quitarse su abrigo invernal dejando ver su ropa invernal, Kari volteo a verlo y vio el dije que había visto antes.

-el dije de la pluma te va muy bien T.K.

-¿tu crees?- decía mientras veía el mencionado objeto- me lo puse para que nos trajera suerte pero no se si funcione…

-yo creo que si, fue una gran suerte el que nuestros digimons por fin digievolucionen a su forma ultra

-si… tal vez tengas razón- el rubio se sentó a lado de ella para tomar la soda- así que mañana…

-¿estas preocupado?

-en parte … si

-¿y la otra parte?

-no se… no es preocupación, si no… ansiedad… no se siento como si algo estuviera a punto de descubrirse…

-así que tu también…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-no se… me siento inquieta... es … es como si algo me alertara que voy a perder algo muy importante para mi…

-Kari- T.K. la llamó seriamente mientras que la veía fijamente a los ojos- creéme, nada nos pasara, hemos superado muchas cosas en el pasado, y esta no será la excepción.

-¡lo se pero!

T.K. toma con ambas manos el rostro del a castaña para que esta lo mire fijamente, ambos se miran uno al otro, tratando de descifrar lo que pensaban, T.K. miraba tan profundamente a Kari, que esta por poco no siente lo que su amigo le dijo.

-Kari, nada malo pasará, recuerda, mantén la esperanza en tu corazón, no dejes que se apague .

-si…

Y los dos permanecieron así por unos segundos, volvieron a sentir ese ambiente tan ajeno pero a la vez tan confortable; Gatomon y Patamon solo los miraban en silencio expectantes a que pasara algo, mientras que sus dos amigos parecían acercarse tanto… pero el ambiente se perdió en cuanto el celular de Kari sonó, la chica despertó de su sueño y se soltó de mala gana del agarre del rubio, quien solo se limito a voltear hacia su vaso y bebió un gran sorbo del líquido mientras que la castaña contestaba de mala gana.

-Tai…

-¡Kari!- se oía por auricular- ¿ya vienes de regreso?

-eh…- Kari mira el reloj de la cocina de T.K. y ve que ya eran a las ocho de la noche- ¡si!... ya iba de salida

-bien entonces te espero en la entrada de la casa

-¡si!... ¡nos vemos!- y colgó el celular- Lo… lo siento T.K. … me tengo que ir …- decía mientras un leve sonrojo en las mejillas aparecía - ¡Gatomon! ¡Es hora de irnos!

-¡si!- respondía e inmediatamente se dirigió a Patamon- vaya… eso estuvo cerca… lástima

-si… lástima… creo que tendremos que esperar un poco mas …

Kari toma a Gatomon y se la lleva cargando, T.K. y Patamon van a acompañarlas hasta la puerta para despedirlas.

-bien T.K. , muchas gracias por permitirme acompañarte… me la pase muy bien.

-no al contrario Kari, muchas gracias a ti por acompañarme y hacerme la tarde mas amena

-bien entonces, nos vemos mañana…¿si?

-tenlo por seguro Kari, recuerda que no pasara nada- decía el chico con una gran sonrisa

-bien… entonces… que descanses…

-tu también, vete con mucho cuidado.

-si… gracias… Adiós

-nos vemos T.K. y Patamon-se despedía Gatomon

-nos vemos -se despedía Patamon

-que descansen- se despidió T.K.

Kari no quería irse, puesto que su corazón se sentía algo afligido, y si algo había aprendido a través de los años en el digimundo, es que cuando ella se sentía así, era por que algo iba a ocurrir, el camino hacia su casa fue muy pesado para ella, ya que con cada minuto la angustia la consumía, tal cosa no paso inadvertida para Gatomon.

-¿te encuentras bien Kari?

-si… creo…

-¿Qué sientes?- pregunto muy preocupado el digimon

-es que … siento una gran soledad… como cuando fui al mar de las tinieblas…

-¡¿el mar te esta llamando?- pregunto preocupado Gatomon

-¡no!, esto es diferente… es como si yo fuera a perder algo… no se … es… muy extraño…

-jmm si es el caso… ten fe en lo que dice T.K. nada pasara no pierdas las esperanzas ya veras que todo saldrá bien.

-si … tienes razón.- Kari compuso su rostro para no preocupar a su digimon y de paso a su hermano- bien, será mejor que nos demos prisa Tai ya debe estar esperándonos.

-¡si!

La penumbra de la noche calló, el frío era mas intenso debido a la cercanía del inverno, todos reposaban apaciblemente en sus hogares cálidos, incluso para los elegidos, que aunque algo tensos por la incertidumbre del DIA de mañana, lograban tener un sueño apacible, todos menos T.K. quien una vez mas se encontraba sudando por el sueño que tenía, Patamon no se encontraba a su lado ya que decidió dormir en la sala para que T.K. pudiera descansar a gusto, cosa que el rubio parecía no tener, el sudor corría por todo su rostro angustiado, las muecas de frustración que mostraba su rostro delataban que el tenía otra de esas pesadillas confusas. En dicho sueño, el joven rubio veía como ese campo, ese castillo que tanto había soñado en las últimas semanas se venía destruyendo, el quería correr a cualquier lugar, pero no hallaba su destino, corría sin rumbo fijo, ya no veía nada del paisaje que veía en un primer instante, todo era oscuridad, soledad, frío y temor, de pronto vio a sus amigos, todos ene. Digimundo, peleando hombro a hombro, lado a lado, T.K. solo se limito a ver como sus amigos se enfrentaban a otros digimons y a unas sombras; veía como cada uno de ellos peleaba una y otra y otra vez, el rubio no entendía el por que, en el fondo sabía que había algo, pero cuando vio esas imágenes, todo le pareció absurdo, no le hallaba ni pies ni cabeza a todo, pero sabía que había algo. En un intento por saber que era eso tan importante, su cabeza comenzó a dar vueltas, sentía que el aire no le llegaba a los pulmones y una fuerte opresión en su corazón se apoderó de el, haciendo que este cayera hincado del dolor que lo invadió , el aire le faltaba, sentía que poco a poco se perdía en esa oscuridad hasta que una voz melódica infantil apareció:

- **_ En la oscuridad, el esperado se despierta_**

**_mira al despertar_**

**_un corazón sin fe_**

**_cegado decide tomarlo él… _**

La melódica voz calmo por completo el dolor de su corazón, al instante en que el dolor desapareció, T.K. voltea por todos lados hasta que, detrás de el, aparece una niña en un vestido blanco, desgarrado y algo sucio, sosteniendo con ambas manos un arpa en color plateado. El rubio quiso ver el rostro de la niña pero no tuvo éxito puesto que su rostro estaba cubierto por un velo blanco que impedía ver el rostro de la infante, ni siquiera los cabellos de la niña eran visibles, ya que parecía estar recogido. La mencionada, era quien originaba el canto que escucho T.K. y ve como esta continua con su cántico mientras le extiende su pequeña mano derecha.

**_- Mientras conmigo estas_**

**_el esperado vuela_**

**_y al sobrevolar_**

**_sus alas dan poder_**

**_realizará lo que tu deseas mas… _**

Al término de la estrofa, T.K. puede ver como un ser alado sin color vuela por todo su alrededor haciendo que aparezca su casa, en ella ve como su padres y Matt conviven animadamente como familia, al ver esto T.K. suelta algunas lágrimas, puesto que lo que desea mas que nada en el mundo es tener a su familia unida de nuevo, pero de pronto recordó la Ilusión de MaloMiotysmon, comprendió que su familia no podía estar junta de nuevo y una nueva ilusión apareció en cuanto la niña cantó otra pequeña estrofa mas.

-**_ Podría traer_**

**_un futuro destructivo… _**

T.K. observó como su familia, se miraban con odio, puesto que tal unión ya era tarde, sin embargo, vio como el ser alado bolo sobre ellos haciendo que estos cayeran al suelo inconscientes, T.K. corrió a ver pero lo que vio fue a su familia sin vida, el lloró, sin embargo la estrofa que cantó la niña lo calmo.

- **_ o tal vez… nuestra salvación… _**

T.K. volvió a ver a su familia con más atención y vio como ellos descansaban apaciblemente, todos tomados de la mano, como si la solución a sus diferencias fuera el silencio sepulcral. De pronto la ilusión desapareció y la oscuridad regresó, mientras veía como poco a poco el ser alado descendía frente de el extendiendo sus alas acompañado por la pequeña niña que seguía cantando lo que parecía ser su último verso.

-**_ En la oscuridad, el esperado se despierta_**

**_mira al despertar un corazón sin fe_**

**_cegado decide tomarlo el. _**

El ser alado parece abrir sus ojos mostrando un brillo escarlata y mira fijamente a T.K. quien se queda inmovilizado al ver al ente alado. El mencionado extiende su mano derecha y se acerca al pecho del rubio, haciendo que este se retuerza de dolor nuevamente conforme el ser acerca su mano hacia el, mientras que al mismo tiempo, el corazón de ambos brilla intensamente de escarlata y justo cuando el ente iba a tocar la humanidad del rubio, la alarma del reloj lo despierta abruptamente de su sueño.

T.K. se alza y ve todo a su alrededor, se lleva su mano derecha hacia el corazón como si tratara de cerciorarse de que aun sigue en su lugar, su respiración agitada disminuía poco a poco mientras que se vuelve a recostar para meditar su sueño.

-¿que… fue eso? – se decía mientras se tapaba el rostro con su almohada- todo parecía tan… real… sin embargo- se quito la almohada para que pudiera ver mas a gusto el techo de su habitación y así poder perderse en sus pensamientos- esa niña… tengo la sensación de haberla visto antes…

T.K. se quedo por varios minutos pensativo… tratando de comprender lo que había soñado, pero se fijo en el caminar de las manecillas del reloj y optó por vestirse y prepararse para su partida al digimundo. Una vez vestido, su madre y Patamon lo estaban esperando en la cocina ya listo para desayunar.

-T.K.- llamo la madre del mencionado- hoy tienen que ir… ¿verdad?

-así es mama…

-se que es su deber pero…

-mama- T.K. se sentó de lado de ella para encararla- es nuestro deber, somos los únicos que podemos resolver esto…

-Lo se pero, ¡no es justo que tu y tus amigos, siendo tan jóvenes, tengan que cargar con esto!

-ya mama- T.K. abraza a su madre para consolarla- ya verás que todo saldrá bien, mas te vale que cuando regrese me estés esperando con una rica cena navideña- T.K. consolaba a su madre con una gran sonrisa, aunque esta aun mantenía su preocupación en el rostro.- ya mamá tienes que ser fuerte, mantén la esperanza ¿sí?

- esta bien- respondía mientras se limpiaba algunas lágrimas e inmediatamente miro a Patamon- Patamon, prométeme que regresaran con bien

-¡es una promesa señora no se preocupe!- respondía el digimon con una gran sonrisa  
-bien creo que será mejor irnos Patamon, hay que darnos prisa

-esta bien T.K.

Ambos recogieron rápidamente sus cosas y ya en la puerta se despidieron.

-por favor cuídense mucho

-si señora no se preocupe.- decía Patamon

-volveremos pronto mamá- T.K. abrazó a su madre quien le correspondió muy afectuosamente.

-hijo… por favor regresa pronto junto con tu hermano…

-si…

Y no hubo mas palabras T.K. y Patamon salieron del departamento en dirección al parque, mientras que la madre del rubio llevaba ambas manos a su pecho.

-T.K. … no se por que… esta opresión en mi corazón…

Mientras tanto, en la zona oscura del Digimundo, Tisífona se encontraba en su trono, rodeada por su séquito de digimons oscuros, esta mostraba gran seguridad, a pesar de que su identidad aun seguía oculta. Sosteniendo su tridente firmemente se dirige a todos los presentes.

-¡el día ha llegado! ¡nuestro señor Alcor regresara para poder dar orden y salvación a estos mundo corruptos y no habrá nada que se interponga en su camino!

Todos aplaudían por las palabras de la encapuchada, ya que parecía que al fin los deseos de venganza de los digimons oscuros parecían estar por cumplirse.

-bien… todos listos, hoy recibiremos visitas de toda índole, desde elegidos, como divinidades hasta parte de la extinta nobleza, encárguense de darles una buena bienvenida…

-¡si!- exclamaron todos en júbilo, Tisífona se puso de pie y se dirigió a sus mas cercanos.

-LadyDevimon, tu y yo todavía tendremos algunas cosas que hacer en el mundo humano así que quiero que estés lista a todas mis señales

-como diga- asentía el ángel

- Devimon, NeoMiotysmon y ChaosPiedmon, ustedes no participaran por el momento en la bienvenida.

-¿Por qué?- rezongó ChaosPiedmon

-quiero que ustedes tres estén en este edificio principal, Astamon y los demás estarán en las dos primeras habitaciones y en las afueras, a ustedes los necesito para otra cosa, además, tendrán la fortuna de ser los primeros en ver la majestuosidad de mi señor Alcor…

-supongo que no podemos hacer mas que seguir tus órdenes- comento Devimon

-bien se hará como tu digas- asintió NeoMiotymon

-lo mismo digo- respondió de mala gana ChaosPiedmon.

-bien si me disculpa mi señora, iré al lugar donde me indico- se despidió Astamon

-bien… se los dejo en sus manos, no aceptaré ningún error o desobediencia departe de ustedes… no querrán conocer mi verdadero poder ¿verdad?

-no se preocupe obedeceremos- respondieron todos.

-bien…

Tisífona desapareció junto con LadyDevimon, mientras que en el mundo real, todos los elegidos ya se encontraban en el parque listos para partir en su última misión.

-bien la puerta esta abierta- comentaba Izzy- ¿listos chicos?

-¡si!- respondieron todos

-bien… solo una pregunta… ¿Isabel va a venir?

-no lo sabemos- respondió T.K.- no tenemos forma de comunicarnos con ella…

-parece que ya soy fundamental en su pequeño grupo de scouts…

Todos voltearon hacia atrás y vieron que Isabel venia junto con Patamon

-¡Isabel!- exclamaron todos

-ya déjense de tanta palabra… dense prisa

-bien- Izzy colocó el monitor de su Lap Top al alcance de todos y justo cuando iban a entrar al digimundo fueron interrumpidos

-¡esperen!- todos voltearon nuevamente hacia atrás y para su sorpresa vieron que Tía y Nyaromon se acercaban corriendo - ¡esperen nosotros también vamos!

-no puedes Tía- se apresuro Tai- esto será muy peligroso será mejor que ustedes se queden

-pero nosotras queremos ir, queremos ayudarles

-es muy peligroso-

-lo se Matt, pero aun así, también somos elegidos y debemos ir

-estoy de acuerdo con Tía- apoyó Nyaromon

-pues en eso tienen razón…- Tai no sabía que hacer y miró a sus amigos en busca de alguna respuesta, pero nadie respondió mas que T.K.

-Tía, ¿comprendes que esto es mas peligroso que las otras veces?

-lo se T.K. pero como ya les dije, también soy una elegida, tal vez no tengamos muchos poderes como ustedes, pero ¡podemos ser de ayuda en algo!

Todos suspiraron y no tuvieron más opción.

-esta bien… - decía Tai resignado- vendrás con nosotros, pero promete que regresaras si vez que se pone difícil la situación

-¡prometido!- exclamaron ambas

-bien si ya no hay mas interrupciones… ya es hora de irnos.

Tai y los demás colocaron sus digivices en el monitor y emprendieron su viaje al digimundo, donde los peligros ya estaban esperándolos ansiosamente. El último intento por frenar los planes de Tisífona estaba dando comienzo, con un futuro incierto y sombrío, los elegidos emprendían el viaje al digimundo, viaje que amenazaba con ser el último.

* * *

Hola a todos! espero que esten muy bien n.n, bueno antes que nada, mil disculpas por la demora, pero ando enferma ;_; y la semana pasada no me pude pasar puesto que me internaron T_T pero bueno ya que tengo un respiro -_-U, les dejo el cap de esta semana, para la próxima tratare de subir dos caps... aunque no se todo dependen de que me dejen ¬¬, como sea espero que les haya gustado este detalle que puse jejeje desde cuando lo habia pensado poner, de hecho parte de esta canión me inspire para la historia... si queren saber de que hablo solo busquen en youtube la cancion llamada **Sora (cover latino) **y si son fans de la visión de escaflowne... pues espero que les haya gustado este detalle n.n, en fin pasando a otras cosas... ya vi que Zero revisó mi mensaje, muchas gracias por responderme, creeme le ando pensado como ponerle mas Takari a esto... pero como te dije por el momento no habra de eso, bueno si pero no mucho asi que aprovecho para decirle Auf Dass que si estoy conciente de lo del Takari, pero no coman ansias... les prometo que en cpaitulos posteriores habrás un poco mas, todo para dar paso a mi segunda historia que sera la continuación de esta, en fin espero estar con mejor salud la proxima semana y asi poder subir aunque sea un captiulo, creo que es todo muchas gracias por sus reviews y visitas y por su tiempo para leer nos vemos ciao n.n


	28. La llegada a la zona oscura

**Capitulo 27: La llegada a la zona oscura**

El día había llegado, tanto los elegidos como los seres oscuros se preparaban para lo que probablemente sería su último encuentro, y a pesar de que Tisífona y sus seguidores llevaban una gran ventaja, los elegidos se dirigían a su fortaleza sin duda alguna, con la firme convicción de que en esta ocasión, tendrían que hacer lo imposible para evitar la que quizás sea la mayor amenaza que haya tenido el mundo. Una vez que los elegidos llegaron a la zona oscura del digimundo, se reunieron una vez mas para repasar lo planeado.

-Bien ya estamos aquí… - Tai observaba la gran fortaleza de Tisífona- me parece que el lugar es grande… ¿lograremos llegar a tiempo?

-si nos dividimos tal como lo habíamos planeado, si- aseguro Izzy- debemos organizar los grupos.

-Ustedes iran en grupos, no cuenten conmigo- Isabel tomo a su Patamon y dio media vuelta para emprender su camino.

-¡espera!- T.K. la tomo del brazo para detenerla- todos te necesitamos y tú también nos necesitas.

-yo… ¡no los necesito!- Isabel trataba de soltarse de la fuerza del rubio pero le era imposible, ya que esa sensación tan extraña la invadía de nuevo- no… no quiero que me acompañen…

-creo saber por que te niegas a que te acompañemos- intervino Sora al ver que la chica claudico un poco- ¿no quieres que nos involucremos mas no es así?, temes que si llega a pasar lo peor nosotros salgamos lastimados.

Isabel quería negar lo que comento Sora, pero lo primero que hizo fue ver a T.K. y no pudo responder, puesto que la mirada del chico era muy inquisitiva, al verse derrotada solo volteó para ocultar su rostro apenado y no dirigir la mirada a nadie mas, mientras el rubio esbozaba una leve sonrisa divertida al igual que el Patamon de Isabel.

-hagan… lo que quieran… pero dense prisa- solo atino a decir esas palabras la inglesa.

-deberías de relajarte Isabel- consoló T.K. dándole una palmada en el hombro- ya verás que luego nos reiremos de esto.

-tu… a… apresúrate… y… y organícense- Isabel trataba de controlar sus emociones y volteo a ver a su digimon que la miraba divertido.

-bien creo que ya fue suficiente de tantas palabras…- decía Kari un poco seria- hay que concentrarnos…

-Kari tiene razón chicos- llamo la atención Izzy- solo tenemos siete horas bien ahora- Izzy tecleaba su lap top – como ya les había mencionado, esta fortaleza tiene tres grandes habitaciones, seguramente nos tendrán preparados enemigos muy fuertes no sin antes debemos cruzar la entrada que seguro también esta resguardada, por lo que les sugiero que, de ser posible, no lleven a acabo la digievolución ultra, no podemos darnos el lujo de malgastar los poderes que Azulongmon nos brindó ¿entendido?

-¡si!- respondieron todos

-bien, ahora una vez que logremos entrar, los que se quedarán en la primera habitación serán Matt, Sora, Joe y Cody, ustedes en primera instancia, tendrán que distraer lo mas que puedan a los digimons que nos impidan el paso para que el resto podamos pasar a la siguiente habitación y ya luego podrán pelear hasta derrotarlos.

-¡cuenta con eso Izzy!- decía Matt- haremos todo lo posible para detenerlo y derrotarlos rápidamente, los alcanzaremos mas adelante ¿verdad amigos?

-¡si!- decían los que lo acompañarían en la primera habitación

-bien, ahora, en la segunda habitación estarán Mimi, Yolei, Ken, Tía y yo y haremos lo mismo para que los que sobren vayan directamente con Tisífona y así...

-¡me niego!- interrumpió Tía

-¿Qué dices?- cuestiono Davis

-dije que me niego- Tía se acerco a T.K. y lo tomó del brazo y se aferró a el- yo quiero ir con T.K.

-no es posible, al lugar donde van es el mas peligroso, te arriesgarías mucho- respondía el portador del conocimiento.

-¡no importa!, ¡yo iré donde vaya T.K.!

-¡¿Por qué tanta insistencia?- cuestionaba Mimi- ¡esto no es ningún juego Tía, tus berrinches de niña mal criada nos complicara mas las cosas!

-¡cierto! -Apoyo Yolei- ¡es mas, no debiste venir!

La discusión entre las chicas no se hizo esperar, T.K. se veía algo incomodo, por lo que optó por intervenir.

-¡ya suficiente!- T.K. se interpuso entre todas y se dirigió a Tía- Tía… esto es muy peligroso, no deberías venir…

-¡pero yo quiero ir a ayudarlos con lo mas difícil!

-entiende por favor…

-déjenla que vaya…- intervino Isabel- de todas formas, no importa en donde se quede, el riesgo es el mismo

-¡pero donde vamos es más peligroso!- respondió Kari- ¿no vez que su digimon no ha podido digievolucionar?

-¿y tu no te has puesto a pensar que quizás este más segura con nosotros?

-¿a que te refieres?- inquirió Tai

- como siempre son lentos para entender…si tanto Kari como T.K. son capaces de contactar a Azulongmon, ¿no creen que de lado de ellos, ella estará bien?, Azulongmon los protegerá…

Todos los meditaron por unos instantes y al final le dieron la razón a la inglesa, aunque para ellos seguía siendo peligroso.

-tienes razón- comento al final T.K. quien inmediatamente fijo su mirada a Tía – Tía, promete ser cuidadosa

-¡claro!- esta se aferró mas al joven rubio ante la mirada molesta de Mimi, Yolei y unas muy disimuladas Kari e Isabel- ¡no te preocupes!, si veo que es peligroso buscare un refugio, prometo no ser una carga.

-carga ya lo eres- decía fríamente Isabel- solo estas haciendo que se pierda tiempo… bien, supongo que por lógica ya saben quienes iran a la última habitación y del por que yo tengo que ir con ustedes…

-así es…- respondía T.K.- tus poderes nos serán de mucha ayuda…

-y ustedes lejos de ayudar…- la inglesa da un leve suspiro y mira a todos seriamente- no importa, solo déjenme a Tisífona a mi, por lo demás ustedes se harán cargo- Isabel dio media vuelta y se adelantó dando pasos lentos.

-vaya… si que es muy amargada- dijo Tía- pero bueno te sigo T.K.

-bien…- respondía el joven un poco incomodo- Izzy puedo saber ¿Por qué nosotros debemos ir a la última habitación?

-es por que seguramente Azulongmon aparecerá en cuanto tú o Kari estén en una situación crítica, tal como paso en la anterior batalla

-comprendo- a T.K. le recorrió un leve escalofrío en su espalda al recordar a Angemon inconsciente- entonces creo que depende de nosotros Kari

-¡si!, ¡cuenta conmigo!

-bien, ya que todo esta listo, vayamos ya a la fortaleza.

Todos se encaminaron hacia su destino, entre tanto, en la fortaleza oscura, Devimon y los demás esperaban aburridos en la habitación principal.

-parece ser que a Tisífona le esta saliendo todo tal cual como ella esperaba-comentaba Devimon

-así parece ser… esos mocosos son fáciles de predecir- decía un perezoso ChaosPiedmon- seguro esos mocosos tendrán algunas dificultades…

-si, pero lástima que por el momento no sea de muerte- se quejaba NeoMyotismon- ¿no entiendo por que Tisífona no quiere que los eliminemos aun?

-seguramente los quiere humillar, sobre todo a esa chica de cabello negro, al parecer es la única que le puede dar problema

-tal vez tengas razón Devimon, pero aun así…

-ya vamos NeoMyotismon- el arlequín oscuro se acercaba hacia el mencionado- de todas formas lo único que se hará es retrasar su muerte, debo confesar que Tisífona sabe dar buenos shows jajajaja

-si tu lo dices…- el vampiro se sienta en un sillón oscuro viendo fijamente hacia la habitación de Alcor- ¿de verdad ese tal Alcor será muy fuerte?

-pues para que nos haya dado estos poderes…

-es verdad, pero no sabemos nada de el…- Devimon fija su mirada a la habitación- ¿quien será el?

-es todo un misterio… lo cual hace mas emocionante esto- concluyo ChaosPiedmon

-es verdad… por cierto- NeoMyotismon miraba a su alrededor- ¿Dónde estarán Tisífona y LadyDevimon?

-según se, ellas están en otra habitación, al parecer están meditando, no entiendo- comentaba Devimon-

-jmm si que es rara esa mujer- decía pensativo ChaosPiedmon- en fin que importa… hay que ver el espectáculo, esos mocosos no tardan en llegar a la fortaleza.

Los digimons oscuros están ansiosos por la llegada de los elegidos, mientras estos se dirigen hacia la fortaleza, alertas ante cualquier eventualidad, en el camino no se encontraron a ningún enemigo, sin embargo, cuando estos estaban por llegar a la entrada, un temible perro de tres cabezas de piel tan oscura como el lugar luciendo un potente físico, sobre todo en sus patas que se lucía con sus grandes garras afiladas en color plata sale a recibirlos junto con un séquito de BlueMeramon.

-ya salieron a recibirnos- comentaba Isabel- bien Patamon no hay tiempo que perder…

-¡de acuerdo!- contestaba el digimon

-¡nosotros también chicos!- Tai se dirigía a sus amigos y los digimons presentes

-¡si!

Todos usaron una vez mas el poder de sus digivices haciendo que todos llegaran a su forma ultra, exceptuando a la segunda generación y a Isabel y Tía, siendo esta última la única que su digimon no digievoluciono.

-¡chicos tenemos cuando mucho diez minutos!- señalaba Izzy-

-¡jajajaja! ¿De verdad creen poder detenernos?- comentaba el perro oscuro- ¡yo el gran Cerberusmon, el perro guardián de esta zona no les dejare pasar!

-¡eso ya lo veremos!- exclamaba Davis-¡vamos amigos!

-¡vamos BlueMeramon, a conseguir nuestra venganza contra el digimundo!

Cerberusmon dio un gran aullido en señal de inicio de batalla, los BlueMeramon corrían hacia sus antagónicos para enfrentarlos, llevando a todos a un lugar mas alejado de la entrada de la fortaleza, solo quedaron MetalGreymon y X-veemon quienes tomaron el liderato enfrentándose a Cerberusmon, quien inmediatamente les hizo frente.

-¡no pasaran bastardos elegidos!- el can oscuro se vio envuelto por la ya típica aura púrpura, que era señal de que era beneficiado por el poder de Tisífona-¡tomen esto!, ¡Llamarada!- de su hocico expulsa fuego en tono verde con gran potencia hacia sus oponentes, dejando en su camino rastros de quemaduras.

-¡tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso!- respondió MetalGreymon quien inmediatamente contraataco- ¡Giga Destructora!- del pecho del dinosaurio metálico, surgen dos misiles que se dirigen con gran fuerza hacia la llamarada del can oscuro causando entre estas una gran explosión al momento del contacto haciendo que el lugar se cimbrara ante tal choque de poderes.

-¡ja! Veo que ya llegaron- decía un relajado ChaosPiedmon quien inmediatamente hace aparecer frente de todos una televisión mostrando las imágenes de la batalla- bien… creo que a partir de ahora podremos disfrutar de un buen show ¿no lo creen?

-cierto, esos tontos por fin pagaran por sus osadías

-solo sufrirán por el momento NeoMyotismon, - señalaba Devimon- recuerda que Tisífona los quiere vivos… solo los quiere hacer sudar un buen rato…

-jm no entiendo por que lo hace… pero bueno, si al final nosotros obtendremos sus vidas creo que no habrá ningún problema- terminaba NeoMyotismon mientras los otros dos fijaban su vista hacia la batalla. Entre tanto Tisífona y LadyDevimon se encontraban en una habitación oscura, el ángel caído solo se encontraba sentada con ojos cerrados mientras que Tisífona se hallaba sentada en otro extremo de dicho lugar.

-ya comenzó… jugaremos un poco con ellos solo para matar tiempo… LadyDevimon ¿esta listo el primer anfitrión?, estoy segura que esos tontos no tardarán en vencer a Cerberusmon y a loa BlueMeramons.

-si ya esta listo, al igual que el segundo.

-bien… al parecer ellos están haciendo lo que me supuse… esto nos facilitara las cosas, necesito que en el camino de la segunda habitación hacia la tercera, te encuentres lista, ya que tu y yo recibiremos a nuestro selecto grupo de invitados…

-bien, se hará como tu digas.

Las dos guardaron silencio una vez más, mientras que en la entrada los elegidos aun seguían con su encuentro.

-¡muchachos queda poco menos de tres minutos!-

-¡lo sabemos Izzy!- rezongo Joe- pero estos BlueMeramons no se dan por vencidos

Los BlueMeramons hacia un gran frente, a pesar de que los digimons elegidos contaban con el poder brindado por Azulongmon, les costaba algo de trabajo el enfrentarlos.

-¡cañón de flor!

-¡aros explosivos!

-¡ataque de aguijón!

-¡llama fría!

La llamarada azul se dirigió hacia los digimons elegidos dejando en su comino un rastro de hielo, al ver esto Garudamon

-¡Mil soles!- el enorme ave extiende sus alas y despide de ellas una gran bola de fuego haciendo gran contraste con el fuego frío de los BlueMeramon y causando otra gran explosión.

-¡bien hecho Garudamon!- felicitaba Sora- debemos de seguir así, tus poderes de fuego nos servirán mucho.

-no conseguiremos nada si seguimos así…- Isabel interrumpió las palabras de ánimo de Sora.- aunque tengan la ayuda de Azulongmon, no poseen la fuerza suficiente para hacer frente a esto…

-concuerdo con ella- seguí Ken- debemos trazar un plan para derrotarlos de una sola vez

-uno de sus digimons puede hacer el favor, los demás solo pueden ayudar poco…- Isabel dirigió su mirada hacia T.K. quien le sostuvo la mirada, ambos se quedaron así por algunos segundos, hasta que T.K. cambio su rostro confundido a uno iluminado.- veo que comprendes…- la inglesa gira hacia Piddomon y exclama- ¡Piddomon, atrae hacia este lugar a los BlueMeramon!-

-¡entendido!-

-¿Qué haces?- cuestiono Kari- ¡estas poniendo en peligro a todos!

-¡no al contrario!- intervino T.K.- amigos pédanle a sus digimons que reúnan a los BlueMeramon es este lugar, haremos lo mismo que con los Vilemons.

-es… ¡es una gran idea!- grito Cody- es verdad, hay que reunirlos a todos para que MagnaAngemon se encargue del resto.

-¡bien pensado Isabel!- felicitaba Matt

-déjense de tonterías y hagan ya algo

-veo que no te gusta recibir halagos- el rubio mayor ve a WereGarurumon y le da la orden de reunir a los BlueMeramons- ¡WereGarurumon tu y los demás reúnan a esos digimons aquí!

-¡MagnaAngemon!- llamaba T.K.- ¡debes prepararte!

-¡de acuerdo!

-bien entonces el resto es de nosotros- decía Joe

Los digimons elegidos trataban de reunir en un solo punto a los BlueMeramons para que MagnaAngemon ejecutara su ataque.

-bien, aquí vamos… ¡Señor del hielo!- exclamaba Zudomon quien de la nada hace aparecer una gigantesca bola de nieve que se dirige con gran velocidad hacia los BlueMeramons dejándolos cerca del punto acordado- ¡listo!

-¡martillo de cola!- Ankylomon embestía con su cola a cuanto BlueMeramon se le cruzaba tratándolos de lanzar al mismo punto que lo hizo Zudomon- esto es mucho

-¡yo te ayudo!- MegaKabuterimon se para sobre sus pies férreamente para recibir a los BlueMeramon que iban tras el, el gigantesco insecto pone toda su fuerza para que los digimons azules no pasen sobre de el, una vez que tiene varios cerca de el ejecuta su ataque- ¡carga de fuerza!- despide sobre sus enemigos una gran cantidad de energía eléctrica dejándolos aturdidos, momento en que el insecto aprovecha para lanzarlos al punto acordado.

-¡Tentación!- Lilimon hace gala de su poder haciendo que los BlueMeramons que la perseguían, quedaran hipnotizados por su belleza, al ver el momento de debilidad, la flor aprovecha para ejecutar su segundo ataque y llevarlos junto con los demás BlueMeramons- ¡cañón de flor!-

-¡impresionante!- decía una emocionada Mimi- ¡Lilimon eres genial!

-¡gracias!- decía esta con una sonrisa pero justo detrás de ella aparece un par mas de los digimons azules dispuesta a atacarla pero es salvada por Garudamon y Aquilamon

-¡golpe de ave!

-¡cuerno planeador!

-¡muchas gracias!- agradecía la flor

Solo faltaban pocos BlueMeramons que rápidamente fueron sometidos por Stingmon y WereGarurumon

-¡Ataque de Aguijón!

-¡patada garuru!

-¡bien hecho!- exclamaban tanto Matt como Ken

-¡ya faltan pocos!- comentaba Izzy- y estamos en buen tiempo

-¡bien!- Kari dirigía su mirada hacia Angewomon- ¡ya sabes que hacer Angewomon!

-¡confía en mi!

-Angewomon espera por favor- pedía Piddomon- unamos fuerzas para acabar someter a todos, usa tu técnica que sirve para restringir yo reharé cargo del resto

-esta bien- asentía Angewomon, y exclama -¡Aire Santo!- el ángel femenino se eleva en los cielos y alza sus esbeltas manos, para que de esta nazca un anillo de brillo dorado que rápidamente se suelta de ella y queda flotando sobre los BlueMeramons que ya estaban poniéndose de pie, el Ángel extiende su anillo y lo deja caer sobre de ellos dejándolos totalmente inmóviles- ¡listo!

-¡bien!- Piddomon emprende el vuelo para dirigirse hacia los BlueMeramons atrapados mientras llamaba a su compañera- ¡Isabel!

-¡de acuerdo!- la inglesa eleva su dije familiar, la flor de Liz, que comienza a brillar y despide su brillo hacia el cetro lunar de su ángel, mientras que los demás veían como la chica ayudaba a su digimon

-¡gracias!- dijo el Ángel, quien inmediatamente hizo girar sobre su mano el cetro y una vez cerca de los BlueMeramons, hizo que su objeto lunar se estrellara sobre el suelo expulsando a los digomons azules hacia el cielo-¡MangaAngemon es tu turno!

-¡Si!- el esplendoroso ángel de T.K. vuela hacia los cielos a gran velocidad para quedar a pocos metros encima de los BlueMeramons e inmediatamente realiza su técnica- ¡puerta del destino!- la misteriosa puerta se abre absorbiendo a los BlueMeramons que fueron atrapados por sus compañeros hasta que ninguno de ellos quedo en el lugar.

-¡lo logramos!- festejaban todos- ¡gracias Isabel por tu idea!- agradecía Matt

-solo hice lo obvio…

-ya Isabel, deberías de ser mas cortés,- Tía se acerca a la inglesa junto con su Nyaromon- al menos tu si puedes ayudar…

-por eso se te dijo que no vinieras…

-ya tranquilas ambas- irrumpió el rubio menor- Isabel, en verdad gracias

-si… como sea…

-amigos, debemos ir con Tai y Davis, aun no terminan con Cerberusmon- comentaba Sora

-¡cierto vamos!- Matt se subía en la mano de WereGarurumon- hay que darnos prisa

Todos fueron mas hacia adelante, cerca de la puerta de la fortaleza, mientras que los mencionados aun sostenían su encuentro con el feroz canino oscuro.

-¡fuego infernal!- el feroz can lanza chorros de de fuego de un rojo intenso hacia MetalGreymon y X-Veemon

-¡X-Láser!- respondía el dinosaurio azul al ataque de Cerberusmon - ¡no nos vencerás tan fácil!

-ustedes…, bien entonces los enviare al lugar mas profundo de este reino oscuro y nunca podrán salir de ahí- Cerberusmon aferra sus cuatro patas al suelo y expulsa su poder oscuro sobre este- ¡ Portales de la oscuridad!- del suelo se aparecen mucho orificios donde por poco MetalGreymon y X-Veemon caen, sin embargo, ambos usan sus alas para escapar de dicha trampa - ¡no crean que se han salvado!- el perro oscuro se mete en dichos orificios ocultando así su ubicación, ante tal desesperación, MetalGreymon y X-Veemon buscaban con la mirada al can, pero este se escabullía fácilmente logrando golpearlos desde distintas parte y despareciendo en el momento preciso en que liba a ser atrapado.

-¡rayos!- maldecía X-Veemon – si seguimos así puede que nos arrastre con el a esos portales.

-hay que estar atentos-

Ambos digimons seguían vigilando, hasta que Cerberusmon apareció repentinamente detrás de X-Veemon y lo empujo hacia una de las puertas llevándoselo con el.

-¡X-Veemon!- gritaba MetalGreymon, mientras que a lo lejos Tai y Davis veían como se desarrollaba la pelea

-¡oh no X-Veemon!-

-¡no te preocupes Davis!- animaba Tai- el estará bien, si nos acercamos podríamos caer en esos portales y empeoraríamos las cosas.

-¡pero!

-¡Tai, Davis!

-¡mira es Matt y los demás!- Tai volteaba hacia sus amigos- ¡excelente chicos lo lograron!

-¡si!- decía el rubio mayor mientras se acercaba a su amigo-¿han logrado derrotar a Cerberusmon?

-no, el se ha llevado a X-Veemon a la zona mas profunda de este lugar y no han salido de ahí.

-bien, iré yo a buscarlo- decía Piddomon

-¿estas seguro? Cerberusmon se lo llevo y si es la zona mas oscura dudo mucho que puedas dar fácilmente con el- decía MetalGreymon

-soy un digimon ángel, no se preocupen.

-entonces deja que Angewomon y MagnaAngemon te acompañen – sugirió Kari

-no se preocupen, con el bastara- Isabel se acerco a Piddomon y tomo su cetro- Piddomon solo tienes poco tiempo, se rápido

-de acuerdo-

El ángel salio volando rápidamente hacia uno de esos portales adentrándose a un lugar mucho mas oscuro y lúgubre no se lograba ver nada, por lo que el ser alado alzo su cetro y este comenzó a brillar, dando así, un poco de luz al lugar.

-bien seguro deben de estar cerca…- Piddomon buscaba por todos lados hasta que escucho una serie de golpes y quejidos- bien están cerca

Mientras X-Veemon estaba siendo fuertemente golpeado por el can oscuro, quien se valía de a oscuridad del lugar para perderse en esta y hacer imposible la visión de X-Veemon. El dinosaurio azul estaba siendo golpeado por todos lados, no lograba dar con la ubicación de la bestia oscura que se mantenía oculta.

-¡jajaja estas perdido!- se burlaba el can- ¡este lugar será tu tumba!

-¡no puede ser!- se decía así mismo X-Veemon- debo hacer algo

La serie de golpes seguía y X-Veemon se debilitaba, cuando el digimon ya daba todo por perdido una luz cegadora se hizo presente haciendo que el mismo Cerberusmon se aturdiera con dicho brillo.

-¡que es esto!- se quejaba Cerberusmon

-¿estas bien X-Veemon?

-¡Piddomon!- decía el mencionado muy alegre

-veo que si lo estas- decía el ángel esbozando una sonrisa- ¡Cerberusmon ríndete!

-un ser de celestial…- decía el perro para si mismo- ¡maldición!

Piddomon alzo una vez más su cetro e ilumino todo el lugar haciendo que los portales desaparecieran mientras que los tres digimons eran envueltos por la energía lumínica del cetro y volvieron de nuevo a la superficie.

-¡lo lograron!- decía con gran alegría Tai- es un gran alivio

-¡X-Veemon!- Davis corría hacia su digimon para cerciorarse de su estado- ¿estas bien?

-no te preocupes Davis, solo son unos golpes, si ni hubiera sido por Piddomon quizás ya estuviera acabado.

-¿de verdad?- Davis fijo su mirada al mencionado y le tiende la mano- muchas gracias Piddomon

-no tienes que agradecer- el ángel le correspondía- si no hubiese sido por la ayuda de Isabel no hubiera llegado a tiempo

-ah…- Davis volteo hacia la inglesa y con algo de nervio se acerco a ella- Isabel… este…

-no tienes que agradecer…- la inglesa le dio la espalda y se alejo mientras decía- será mejor que se den prisa aun ese perro sigue vivo.

-¡es verdad!- Ken busca con la mirada al digimon y logra verlo al pie de la entrada de pie aunque mostrando un rostro agitado- ¡ahí esta!, parece que se esta agotando

-¡es nuestra oportunidad!- decía Joe- ¡Zudomon!

-¡si!

-¡tu también WereGarurumon!

-entendido

-yo también voy- decía MetalGreymon

Los tres digimons se dirigieron hacia el can oscuro quien ya los esperaba con lo que parecía ser su último ataque.

-¡llamarada!- lanza su potente llama de fuego con gran potencia que refleja el intento en dejar a sus antagónicos heridos, sin embargo estos logran esquivarlo procediendo así, a atacarlo una vez más.

-¡Garras del Lobo!- WereGarurumon utiliza sus grande garras para cortar el aire y envía de esta una gran onda expansiva destrozando todo lo que toca, inmediatamente es apoyado por sus acompañantes.

-¡MartilloVulcan!

-¡Giga Explosion!

Los tres potentes ataques se dirigen hacia Cerberusmon quien recibe de frente el impacto de los poderes, este se estrella contra la puerta causando que esta se abra abruptamente, mientras que el digimon oscuro yace en el suelo moribundo y, haciendo un último esfuerzo, alza su cabeza y dirige sus últimas palabras.

-no lograran vencer… la oscuridad reinara en ambos rumbos y aunque no este… estoy feliz por que su destino ya esta marcado…- sin mas palabras, la cabeza cae y al momento de tener contacto con el suelo comienza a desaparecer poco a poco.

-era muy fuerte, aún tenía la suficiente fuerza para decir tonterías- comentaba fríamente Isabel.

-eso fue muy cruel de tu parte- contradecía Kari- el es un digimon que fue corrompido, deberías de sentir algo de compasión.

-si se corrompió fue por su debilidad…

-tu…

-ya chicas- T.K. se interpuso entre ambas evitando así una discusión mayor- será mejor que se tranquilicen, debemos de avanzar

-¡ja! Parecen niñas caprichosas- se burlaba Tía mientras esta tomaba del brazo al joven rubio- vamos T.K. déjalas que se peleen

-eh…

-hagan lo que quieran- Isabel se adelanto ignorando a los demás, por su parte Kari solo bajo la cabeza y miraba molesta tanto a Isabel como a Tía

-ya amigos, no hay tiempo para esto- Matt se acerco tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente- debemos seguir, este enemigo seguro nos dará una verdadera batalla.

-es verdad- Cody miraba hacia la entrada abierta- creo que esta vez si tendremos algo de problemas.

-bien no importa, hay que apegarnos al plan- decía Tai- ahora si nuestra verdadera batalla va a comenzar.

Los elegidos dieron pasos firmes en dirección a la primera habitación, ignorando lo que les preparaba el lugar una que cruzaran la puerta, mientras que en la habitación principal.

-¡jajaja! Eso fue divertido

-veo que estas muy animado ChaosPiedmon

-así es NeoMiotysmon, tengo la sensación de que habrá muchas sorpresas, puedo sentir el ambiente de intriga

-en eso concuerdo contigo- apoyaba Devimon mientras dirigía su vista hacia el cuarto donde estaban Tisífona y LadyDevimon,- supongo que también ya sabrán que esos mocosos ya han entrado.

Todos veían hacia la puerta de dicha habitación donde se encontraban Tisífona y LadyDevimon.

-esos niños lograron salir vivos…

-eso es bueno LadyDevimon, ya que sus oponentes de ahora serán totalmente diferentes, eso obligara a Azulongmon a salir de su escondite…

-si el sale en la primera habitación ya no será necesario que ellos lleguen hasta este lugar

-claro que lo es… aun falta el ingrediente principal…

-¿esta segura?

-¿dudas de lo que digo LadyDevimon?

-es que es… muy confuso…

-si fuera todo tan fácil, ¿crees que sería divertido?

Tisífona soltaba una leve risa ante el rostro de duda de LadyDevimon, ambas vuelven a concentrarse en lo que parecía ser su meditación, mientras que los elegidos entraban a la primera habitación, este era un espacio muy grande, con alcobas alrededor de la sala principal, su arquitectura era tipo griego, cortinas oscuras con algunos adornos en color rojo intenso, el silencio era total, tanto que parecía que los respiros de todos podían escucharse.

-mmm… creo que… no hay nadie- Davis miraba por todos lados tratando de ver algo

-este silencio no me gusta nada…- pensaba Ken en voz alta

-amigos, hay que estar atentos.

Todos asintieron en silencio y continuaban su travesía y al cabo de algunos segundos escuchan una voz ronca, casi distorsionada.

-elegidos... los estaba esperando…

-¿Quién eres?- atino decir Tai

-su perdición…

De la parte superior de la salida de la habitación aparece una ráfaga de aire muy potente, haciendo que los elegidos retrocedieran por la fuerza del viento, una vez que paró, Tai le habla molesto.

-¡muéstrate, no seas cobarde!

De pronto todos ven un aura púrpura que logra dibujar la figura del ser oscuro, este poseía una grandes alas y un gran tamaño, con forme baja, se lograba ver que era realmente grande, dos alas oscuras mostraban su imponente físico, este tenía forma de un centauro, sus cuatro patas eran de color gris llevando algunos adornos en color dorado, su lomo y piernas eran peludos en color púrpura oscuro, su dorso y brazos eran de color gris igual con adornos en dorado, su rostro era deforme, llevando dos bocas y en su cabeza mostraba dos grandes cuernos en color negro. Todos se impresionaron por la forma de tal bestia, Izzy no perdió el tiempo para investigarlo.

-ohh no…

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntaba Mimi

-el es Gulfmon es uno de los digimons demonio mas poderosos, tiene la capacidad de destruir todo con el simple tono de su voz…

-¡¿Qué dices?- exclamo Yolei

-¡amigos debemos de ser cuidadosos!

Gulfmon mostraba su temible físico, los elegidos están sorpendidos tanto por su apariencia como por sus habilidades, ya que este, sin duda alguna, sería uno de los mas grandes retos de lo que se hayan enfrentado.

* * *

Hola a todos! espero que esten bien n.n!... esta semana ha sido algo dificil para mi... pero aun asi les dejo otro cap! y bueno que decir... ahh estoy como que nerviosa jejeje ya que el usuario Auf Dass recomienda mi fic en digimon wiki! D: eso me pone de nervios jejeje ufff bueno le hehcare ganas lo prometo -_-U y gracias a los que siguen esta recomendación... no se si soy buena apenas estoy aprendiendo jejeje pero me alegra que les este gustando, para Amaii mm vere que imagenes puedo encontrar si se de alguno los subire en algun blog para que se den una idea de como son mis personajes y en cuanto a lo de Francia jeje si conoces a Salamon, creeme te levaras una sorpresa al ver quienes son estos personajes jejeje, para Martins pues en capitulos anteriores explique un poco lo de las fechas jejeje y para Sebastián, mm si eso mismo pense, pero quería darle algo diferente así que se podría decir que esos devas eran como que un portal para que Baihumon saliera, en fin ufff conteste a los reviews jejeje en fin este cap mm no se meparece de relleno pero igual es un pre-calentamiento XP y pues como verán a habrás mas acción, en fin sin mas que agregar les agradezco su tiempo para leer y dejar reviews en verdad se los agradezco y espero que este cap les haya gustado n.n ahh aprovecho para decirles que me demorare un poco en subir capitulo... la vida exterior me consume, pero creo regresar en dos semana cuando mucho, ahora que si puedo antes, pues les dejare otro cap, en fin muchas gracias ciao n.n


	29. 1ra Habitación la ayuda de Mihiramon

**Capitulo 28: 1ra. Habitación: la ayuda de Mihiramon**

Los elegidos lograron derrotar a Cerberusmon, logrando así llegar a la primera instancia de la fortaleza de Alcor y Tisífona y, para su sorpresa, un enorme, monstruoso y poderoso digimon oscuro los estaba esperando, su nombre es Gulfmon. Para el asombro de todos se trataba de un digimon muy poderoso que con el simple hecho de hacer uso de sus cuerdas vocales era capaz de dejar inmóvil a sus oponentes y este no era la excepción, su voz ronca y distorsionada hacia que en los elegidos recorriera un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo, por lo que la presencia de tan poderosa bestia era bastante notorio.

-¿dices que su voz puede derrotarnos?

-así es Tai- respondía Izzy- debemos darnos prisa y dar la oportunidad de que los demás pasemos

-¡entendido! – Respondía Matt- déjenos esto a los chicos y a mí, en cuanto vean una oportunidad se van lo más rápido posible

-bien, lo dejamos en tus manos amigo- Tai ponía su mano en el hombro de su amigo en señal de camarería- cuídense mucho ¿entendido?

-jm claro

-hermano, cuídate mucho-

-no te preocupes enano, yo soy tu mayor así que esas son mis líneas… no me las robes

-jejeje de acuerdo

-bien ahora prepárense- Matt tomo el liderato del grupo que se encargaría de dicha habitación, WereGarurumon y los demás digimons se postraron frente a sus compañeros humanos en son de protección y listos para enfrentar a su nuevo rival- WereGarurumon te lo encargo

-¡si!

-Garudamon, tu cubre a los demás desde arriba

-¡entendido!

-¡Zudomon cubre la salida de los demás!

-¡bien!-

- Ankylomon, embiste en cuanto Gulfmon de un paso

-¡de acuerdo Cody!-

-¿de verdad creen digimons tan débiles podrán contra mi?, sólo los ángeles o los digimons que poseen los poderes sagrados podrían derrotarme… aunque no ha existido ser que me haya vencido…

-¿a si?, pues esta será la primera vez- respondió un tanto altanero Matt solo para provocar al enorme digimon- ya veremos si lo que dices es verdad… ¡WereGarurumon!

-¡si!

WereGarurumon hizo gala de su gran destreza para desplazarse de un lugar a otro con gran agilidad y ligereza, usando varias fintas hacia la enorme bestia quien solo se limitaba a observar sus movimientos, entre tanto el digimon del fuego azul se acercaba con gran rapidez hacia Gulfmon y una vez que lo tuvo cerca ejecuto su primer ataque.

-¡patada de la luna llena!

La enorme bestia solo se inmuto a protegerse con su brazo derecho usándolo como escudo ante la potente patada del lobo, al ver esto Garudamon

-¡espada alada!

El enorme ave expulsa de su ser otra ave de fuego dirigida hacia Gulfmon, que una vez mas usa su brazo como escudo, al ver ese momento de distracción por parte del digimon oscuro, Ankylomon se dirige rápidamente hacia Gulfmon para envestirlo, sin embargo, la fuerza de la gigantesca bestia es mas que del armadillo gigante y, al ver esto, rápidamente Zudomon corre a ayudarle para embestirlo con mas fuerza

-¡es ahora o nunca muchachos!- apenas lograba decir Zudomon- ¡salgan ya!

-¡ya oyeron!- Señalo Matt

-¡bien, vámonos!- ordeno Tai no sin antes despedirse- los estaremos esperando amigos

-¡estaremos ahí!- respondió Sora

Así, el resto de los elegidos se retiraron para ir a la segunda habitación, quedándose solo Matt, Sora, Joe y Cody con sus respectivos digimons, mientras que en la habitación de Tisífona, las dos entes oscuras observaban todo a través de su meditación.

-¡lograron escapar!

-tranquilízate LadyDevimon, aun falta mucho para que esto acabe…

-lo se… pero, ¿Por qué dejan que ellos avancen?

-son necesarios para demostrar el poder de mi señor… ambos mundos podrán ver como su magnanimun poder se manifiesta sobre estos tontos…

-veo que… no tiene intenciones de acabar con ellos…

-así es, la vida de ellos me es insignificante, solo quiero que cumplan con mi propósito ya si les sucede algo en el camino… ya será cosa de ellos…

-ya entiendo…

-bien, mejor sigamos viendo… tengo el presentimiento de que veremos algo interesante…

Ambas volvían a su meditación, mientras que los elegidos que se quedaron en la primera habitación se enfrentaban a Gulfmon.

-¡lo logramos!- decía muy sonriente Joe- ahora si a enfocarnos con Gulfmon

-¡si!- Matt ve a su digimon y este asiente- ¡amigos hay que estar listos!

-¡si!- exclamaron todos

-sus intentos serán totalmente inútiles… esos humanos no podrán llegar con nuestra señora Tisífona, lamentaran el haberse quedado en este lugar.

-¡eso ya lo veremos!- decía WereGarurumon quien corría hacia la bestia - ¡patada Garuru!

La bestia esta vez esquiva la patada del lobo plateado haciendo su torso a su costado derecho y teniendo a su alcance la pata del digimon, lo sostiene con gran fuerza para aventarlo hacia la pared dejando a este incrustado en dicho muro, Garurumon y los demás no tardaron en atacar a Gulfmon.

-¡martillo Bumerang!

-¡mil soles!-

-¡presión de megatones!

El ataque combinado no funciono, ya que el monstruo emprendió el vuelo rápidamente haciendo que estos chocaran entre si, logrando como resultado algunas heridas notorias entre ellos.

-les dije que no serviría de nada sus ataques- el enorme digimon descendía lentamente al suelo mostrando un rostro confiado- bien, ahora es mi turno… de pronto abre su primera boca y comienza a emitir un sonido muy extraño, no era definido pero su lograba que los presentes se taparan los oídos, lo único que logran escuchar claramente era el nombre del ataque – Dead Scream- los sonidos eran muy distorsionados, no definidos, sin embargo podía distinguirse alguna melodía que hacia que los oídos de todos fueran lastimados con cada nota que la bestia emitía, los digimons estaban muy aturdidos, no lograban poner en orden sus pensamientos, tanto que su instinto de defensa no lograba ayudarlos, mientras que sus compañeros se arrodillaban sobre si mismos tomando una posición fetal y tapando sus oídos con ambas manos tratando de que sus órganos auditivos no fueran dañándoos mas. Gulfmon vio que sus antagónicos estaban ya muy aturdidos y se acerco a ellos para agredirlos de forma física. –les dije que ustedes no podrán hacer nada contra mi, yo soy uno de los mas poderosos digimons oscuros que hay.

Gulfmon siguió atacando, todo ante la mirada de frustración de los elegidos al ver como sus digimons eran castigados de forma muy brutal, la violencia del digimon oscuro siguió hasta que una luz muy cegadora se hizo presente irrumpiendo el acto violento del digimon.

-¿Quién anda ahí?- decía mientras cubría sus ojos del resplandor

-no permitiré que sigas cometiendo mas actos de maldad- decía una voz un poco longeva que provenía de la luz- tu serás nuevamente confinado en los mas oscuro de este lugar…

De pronto la luz se intensifico cada vez mas haciendo imposible la vista para el digimon oscuro, como para los demás, este acto no paso desapercibido para los que se encontraban en la habitación principal.

-esa energía de luz- decía NeoMiotysmon- tiene la misma esencia…

-es cierto pero… en menos cantidad- decía pensativo Devimon

-jmm seguro que… otro invitado inesperado ha llegado… -termino ChaosPiedmon

Mientras que en la habitación de Tisífona, LadyDevimon se alarmo un poco al sentir la presencia.

-esta precia…

-¡ja! Ya veo… así que primero envía a sus lacayos ¿no?

-quieres decir que el aun no…

-tal vez solo nos esta probando…

Ambas se quedaron en silencio, mientras que en la primera instancia la luz se hacia cada vez mas fuerte y poco a poco se lograba ver una sombra apenas visible, daba la apariencia de que caminaba para entrar en la habitación.

-no permitiremos que seres de la oscuridad sigan haciendo desastres en el digimundo.

Al termino de sus palabras, la luz se intensificó una vez mas dejando imposible la vista para luego desaparecer rápidamente, todos lograron lograron abrir sus ojos poco a poco y vieron a un hermoso felino, este poseía dos grande alas en color blanco, adornado por algunos colores en color amarillo con púrpura, el pelaje de su piel era amarillo con las rayas púrpuras igualmente, sus cuatro patas mostraban grandes garras en color rojo protegidas por una armadura del mismo color que sus rayas, también poseía dicha protección en las articulaciones de sus patas con su torso, sus orejas eran puntiagudas de forma muy fina, sus ojos eran de un color rojo inmenso, que hacia juego con el pañuelo que rodeaba parte te su cuello, la bestia era enorme y mostraba gran fuerza, los elegidos lograron identificarlo como un Deva, un Deva que se encargaba de la protección de Azulongmon.

-así que un Deva ha llegado…- decía muy serio la bestia oscura.

-así es, yo soy Mihiramon uno de los Devas protectores del gran Azulongmon

-¡Azulongmon nos ha salvado de nuevo!- decía muy aliviada Sora

- así es humana… aunque nosotros los Devas no estamos de acuerdo con protegerlos a ustedes, es nuestro deber obedecer al gran Azulongmon

-aun así… te damos las gracias- respondió Cody ante la forma tan déspota del felino sagrado.

-así que Azulongmon aun no se atreve a dar la cara ante nosotros ¿no es así?

-nuestro señor no tiene por que rebajarse a venir a este lugar tan inmundo.

-lamentaras el haber dicho esas palabras…

Gulfmon elevo sus alas y se dirigió hacia el felino, quien inmediatamente emprendió el vuelo para enfrentar a la bestia cara a cara, ambos chocaron sus frentes causando una onda expansiva de energía logran hacer cimbrar al suelo.

-¡es impresionante el poder que tienen esos dos!- comentaba muy sorprendido Joe- ¿creen que Mihiramon logre derrotarlo?

-no lo creo- respondía Sora- recuerden que Gulfmon cuenta con el poder de Tisífona, seguro que esta pelea será muy difícil para Mihiramon

-es cierto- continuaba Matt- debemos ayudarle

Todos asintieron y fueron con sus digimons para auxiliarlos, estaban luchando por mantener la conciencia, aun así no perdieron su digievolución.

-por ahora es imposible- decía Joe mientras revisaba a Zudomon- necesitan descansar un poco, los sonidos que hacia Gulfmon aun los tiene un poco inmovilizados, debemos esperar algunos minutos.

-¡maldición!- se quejaba el rubio- por ahora solo dependeremos de ese Deva

Todos observaban la batalla entre el Deva y la bestia oscura, a simple vista, parecía que el encuentro era muy parejo, nadie cedía terreno.

-monstruo de la oscuridad, ¡ríndete!-

-¡jamás!, tu y los demás Devas nos negaron a nuestros deseos, ahora tenemos la oportunidad de vengarnos, ¡sentirás toda nuestra ira!

Gulfmon se eleva hasta la parte superior de la habitación concentrando su poder en su segunda boca que hace que un cúmulo de energía oscura se acumule poco a poco, una vez concentrada una gran cantidad ejecuta su mortífero ataque.

-¡black Réquiem!

De el se expulsa una gran energía oscura que se dirige rápidamente hacia el felino sagrado, quien inmediatamente se aferra sobre sus cuatro patas para contrarrestar el ataque.

-¡tiger rod!

El tigre hace gala de su velocidad para acercarse a la engría oscura y de pronto su cola brilla con gran inmensidad haciendo que la cola se vuelva mas larga y mostrando un aspecto de total dureza. La cola del felino choca contra el poder oscuro provocando así, un choque de poderes haciendo que una explosión se haga presente. Los escombros del lugar no tardan en aparecer, el polvo poco a poco se disipa y ante la expectante mirada de los elegidos, logran ver que Gulfmon permanece en pie, sin rasguño alguno, mientras que Mihiramon se le nota levemente agitado.

-¿vieron eso?- señalaba Joe- aunque sea un Deva, no creo que dure mucho, ¡debemos hacer algo!

-tienes razón- Matt volteaba a ver a WereGarurumon- ¿ya te encuentras mejor?

-claro… aun puedo pelear…

-¿Qué hay de ti Garudamon?

-estoy bien Sora- decía el ave mientras se levantaba- aun conservamos nuestra forma ultra… aun podemos pelear

-¿y tu Ankylomon?

-yo estoy bien Cody

-bien Zudomon también esta en buenas condiciones, vamos a ayudar a ese Deva- Joe dio el visto bueno al examinar con su mirada a los digimons- debemos darnos prisa para alcanzar a los demás

-¡si!- respondieron todos

Los cuatro digimons tomaron nuevas fuerzas y se dirigieron hacia la bestia para atacarlo, esta, al darse cuenta, alza el vuelo nuevamente y los ataca.

-¡Dead scream!

El terrible sonido de su boca hizo tambalear nuevamente a los digimons, sus sentidos estaban siendo torturados por tan horrendo eco sonoro que ya no se sentían capaces de poder soportarlo, cuando creían que perderían la razón, un gran rugido hondo, muy claro denotando así el desafío hacia el sonido de Gulfmon, sonido que fue contrarrestado gracias al rugido de Mihiramon.

-nos… has salvado…- decía entre cortadamente WereGarurumon

-no lo hice por ustedes.- respondía fríamente el felino- Gulfmon es mi oponente, ustedes limítense a estar observando…

-¿Qué cosa dices?- intervino Matt molesto- ¿no vez que Gulfmon es demasiado fuerte?

-lo se… pero yo tengo el único poder para derrotarlo, no importa si pierdo la vida en esto… es mi deber evitar que Azulongmon sea capturado por esa mujer…

-¡pero!- Sora quería convencerlo, pero el tigre volvió a fijar su atención hacia Gulfmon

-Gulfmon- hablaba el tigre serenamente- es mi deber como el guardián del gran Azulongmon, desaparecerte definitivamente… ¡prepárate!

-¡ja! ¿En verdad crees que tu solo podrás?- la bestia se bufaba del Deva – por lo que dices… supongo que este será tu último acto de heroísmo ¿no es así?

-di lo que quieras… como dije, no importa si pierdo mi vida, por que no seré el único en irme de este mundo…

Ambos digimons se miraban desafiadamente, hasta que una leve brisa de viento apareció y marco la pauta para el último encuentro entre los digimons, Gulfmon se dispuso a volar con gran velocidad, cosa que no fue difícil igualar para Mihiramon, puesto que hizo gala de su gran velocidad, ambos se finteaban para poder buscar un segundo de distracción un breve espacio para poder dar un ataque fatal, pero nadie cedía, los elegidos y sus digimons miraban sorprendidos de que Mihiramon igualara la velocidad de Gulfmon, quien, a pesar de su tamaño, parecía un ser muy ligero, todo esto gracias al poder brindado por Tisífona. Los segundos seguían pasando y Gulfmon comenzaba a desesperarse por no encontrar un espacio para atacar a su antagónico.

-¡maldición!- se decía a si mismo Gulfmon- este Deva no debe poseer mas velocidad que yo… seguramente tiene el apoyo de Azulongmon… lo mejor será atacar de frente y terminarlo de una vez por todas.

Gulfmon se detiene abruptamente flotando sobre el tigre y lo mira fijamente, Mihiramon ve que el ser oscuro esta dispuesto a atacarlo de frente, por lo que el felino se aferra a sus cuatro patas y observa fijamente a la bestia.

-bien… parece que ha llegado el momento… debo cumplir con lo que me encomendó Azulongmon.

En fracción de segundos ambos digimons se disponen a atacarse el uno al otro, ambos son rodeados por el color de sus poderes, mientras los elegidos lograron notar que este sería el último contra ataque del felino sagrado.

-¡detente Mihiramon!- exclamaba Matt- ¡no lograrás sobrevivir!

El digimon mencionado no hizo caso a las advertencias de Matt y concentró aun más su poder hasta ser cubierto por una energía muy lumínica que era capaz de cegar a cualquiera.

-¡tu poder sagrado no me vencerá Mihiramon!- Gulfmon soltaba sus palabras con gran repudio- ¡tu poder no es lo suficiente para mi, así que ahora terminare contigo!

Gulfmon estando a pocos metros del felino detiene un poco la velocidad de su travesía para ejecutar su ataque.

-¡Black Réquiem!

Abre nuevamente su segunda boca, pero en esta ocasión no suelta el poder oscuro, si no que comienza absorber todo lo que se encuentra a su paso.

-¡cumpliré tu deseo, no te iras solo, esos humanos y sus digimons te acompañaran!- decía con la primera boca

Todos estaban sorprendidos por el poder que poseía la enorme bestia, los elegidos y sus digimons están siendo arrastrados por la fuerte corriente de aire que Gulfmon soltaba de su segunda boca. Todos, incluyendo a Mihiramon hacían fuerza para no ser devorados por la segunda boca de la bestia.

-¡su poder es enorme!- Joe se esforzaba por no ser arrastrado por la corriente de aire ayudado por Zudomon que por su tamaño, apenas lograba tener un poco mas de agarre.- ¡¿Qué podemos hacer?

-¡no lo se!- respondía Matt

-¡si nos devora…!-

-¡Desapareceremos!

Todos se sostenían de donde podían, usando todas sus fuerzas lograban resistir a la corriente, pero esta se intensificaba cada vez mas, mientras Mihiramon se resistía, pero se dejaba absorber poco a poco por el ataque de la bestia.

-bien… creo que ya puedo utilizarlo… ya comprobé que esta conectándonos con el fondo del mundo de la oscuridad… - se decía a si mismo el felino- esto será la última esperanza para el futuro…- El tigre pone en total firmeza sus grandes alas y su gran cola luciéndolos con un gran brillo, sus ojos rojos brillaban aun mas mostrando así una gran determinación, de pronto soltó un rugido para dar su último ataque.

-¡Tiger wind blades!

El tigre desapareció de la vista de Gulfmon y de pronto sintió que su cuerpo era embestido por todos lados, ya que el tigre, usaba su cola y todo su cuerpo para embestir a la bestia, sin embargo, Gulfmon aun mantenía ejecutando su segunda boca buscando el momento oportuno para absorberlo definitivamente. Breves segundo pasaron y Gulfmon vio la oportunidad que esperaba, Mihiramon quedo debajo de la bestia y esta sin dudar abrió mas su boca para absorberlo, mientras que el tigre brillo aun mas cegando a su oponente, nadie se dio cuenta de que Mihiramon expulsó de su hocico una esfera en color blanco con orillas de color azul celeste que se dirigió a la segunda boca de la bestia, y este se lo trago, de pronto, la inmensa luz desapareció y Gulfmon quedó inmóvil, con ojos muy abiertos, mientras que Mihiramon solo cayó cansado al suelo, casi inconsciente.

-¿Qué paso?- preguntaba un confundido Cody

-no… lo se- respondió su digimon

-parece que… termino… pero…- Joe quería acercarse pero fue detenido por Zudomon.

-no vayas, Gulfmon aun sigue ahí

-¡pero esta inmóvil!- señalaba Sora

-¡es cierto y no solo el también Mihiramon!- observaba Garudamon

-¿Qué es todo esto?-Se preguntaba el rubio

-¡Matt observa!- WereGarurumon notó que poco a poco Gulfmon desaparecía-

-¡desaparece!- exclamaron todos.

Gulfmon recupero un poco su conciencia y miraba temblando como desaparecía poco a poco. Empuñaba su mano y miro con gran odio al felino que yacía casi sin energías en el suelo.

-¡maldito! ¡¿Qué me hiciste?

-es… un regalo… del gran Azulongmon- decía entrecortadamente.

-¡¿Qué?

-así es… el gran Azulongmon… me prestó un poco de su poder… me dio lo necesario para… poder acabar con tu oscuridad…

-¡así que introdujiste la luz de Azulongmon en mi!- Gulfmon gritaba con voz horrible expresando así, su frustración y derrota.- ¡¿Cómo se atreven?

-tu por dentro… eres oscuridad total… pero con un poco de la luz sagrada de Azulongmon… será mas que suficiente derrotarte… no importando que tengas la ayuda de esa mujer…

-¡no!

La terrible bestia soltó sus últimos horrendos alaridos y desapareció consumido por la luz que coloco el felino en su interior. La calma volvió y rápidamente los elegidos fueron a auxiliar a Mihiramon.

-¡Mihiramon!- Matt se acercaba para tocarlo- ¡resiste!

-¡no se acerquen!- decía el felino con agresión

-¿Por qué no dejas que te ayudemos?- decía Sora muy preocupada- no podemos dejarte así como si nada.

-no deben preocuparse… parte de mi misión- decía ya muy cansado el felino, de pronto el también comenzó a desaparecer.

-¡oh no, el esta…! –Joe se acercó rápidamente para auxiliarlo pero el tigre le lanzo un rugido.

-ya no hagan nada mas

-¿Por qué?, ¡tu no deberías estar así!- decía Cody con un rostro desesperado.

-es normal… recibí el poder sagrado de nuestro señor Azulongmon, y es obvio que mi cuerpo no resistiera…

-¿Qué dices?- intervino WereGarurumon- ¡eso es imposible, nosotros también recibimos el poder de Azulongmon y no nos ha afectado!

-eso es… por que ustedes comparten un vinculo con los humanos… el poder se reparte entre dos… en mi caso… yo solo sostengo el poder divino del gran Azulongmon…

-¿el vinculo con los humanos?- se preguntaba Zudomon

-así es… ustedes y los humanos poseen una cualidad única que comparten con todos… me refiero a sus emblemas…

-los emblemas…- Cody meditaba un poco lo mencionado, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el quejido del tigre.- ¿Qué podemos hacer para ayudarte?

-nada… yo ya cumplí con mi deber… ahora el de ustedes, será el seguir y evitar que la esperanza se pierda…

-¡no podemos dejarte solo!- Matt se negaba a hacer caso a la petición del tigre

-ya nada pueden hacer… dense prisa… no permitan que esa oscuridad absorba la esperanza…

El tigre se desvaneció sin dar más palabras. Los elegidos lloraban, sus ojos reflejaban la frustración que vivían y se quedaron en silencio... Matt, recuperando la postura, miro a sus amigos y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-será mejor irnos, ya no hay nada que hacer en este lugar…

-tienes razón- consentía Cody

-esperen un momento chicos- Joe interrumpió- será mejor descansar un poco acabamos de terminar una pelea y los digimons necesitan recuperar energías

-Concuerdo con Joe- apoyo Sora- debemos de estar bien para ayudar a los demás

-tiene razón- asintió el rubio- solo unos minutos ¿bien?

-si- respondían todos.

Matt acepto el descanso, pero había algo en las palabras de Mihiramon que lo molestaban, al cabo de unos segundo, optó por no pensar más en eso y se dispuso a tratar de descansar junto con su digimon. Entre tanto en la habitación principal los tres digimons oscuros mostraban una gran sonrisa en sus rostros

-¡jajaja! ¡Eso fue divertido!- decía con carcajadas ChaosPiedmon- ¡me encanta sus caras de frustración!

-tienes razón- asentía Devimon- quizás si es buena idea dejarlos vivos por un tiempo mas… es divertido ver su sufrir

-es verdad- continuaba al vampiro- al final, parece que valdrá la pena jajajaja

Tisífona y LadyDevimon irrumpieron una vez mas su meditación para comentar.

-jmm interesante…- decía la encapuchada- Azulongmon aun se niega a salir, prefiere mandar primero a sus lacayos para observar la situación… veo que después de todo no es un ser bueno ¡que gracioso!

-es verdad- respondía el ángel oscuro- pero seguro tendrá un plan…

-eso no lo dudes, pero mientras veamos si ya llegaron los demás a la segunda habitación…

Los elegidos que se adelantaron estaban por llegar a la segunda habitación, el camino entre ambas habitaciones era muy largo, Davis, cansado de tanto camino se quejaba.

-¡¿que no tiene fin este camino de escaleras?

-¡no te quejes y mejor sigue corriendo!- regañaba Yolei

El joven castaño solo soltó un bufido de molestia y siguió corriendo, al cabo de un par de minutos lograron ver la segunda puerta.

-¡chicos miren!- señalaba T.K.- ¡ya hemos llegado!

Todos detuvieron un poco su andar y observaron la enorme puerta negra con adornos carmesí. Tai camino lento y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Todos entraron y caminaron en silencio, esta habitación era diferente a la anterior. Era un poco más luminosa, pero aun conservaba un aspecto tétrico al tener colores muy opacos, colores que abarcaban desde el gris al azul oscuro, tenia algunas cortinas en color violeta y una gran sala vacía.

-¿hay alguien aquí?- preguntaba Davis, pero no hubo respuesta- jmm parece que no hay nadie…

-mmm… ¿les parece si mejor avanzamos?- preguntaba Tía

-si eres lo suficientemente tonta avanza- decía fríamente Isabel

-¡otra vez insultando!- se defendía Tía

-Isabel…- T.K. se acerco a esta, e inmediatamente la inglesa se incomodó y fijo su mirada a otro lado- recuerda que somos un equipo

-es cierto Isabel- Kari apoyaba a T.K.- deberías de ser un poco mas amable…

-hagan lo que quieran… pero si avanzan será su fin…

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntaba Izzy

-Veo que tengo que mostrárselos- Isabel dio un suspiro de fastidio y de uno de los bolsillos de su falda negra tomo una goma de mascar esférica que cargaba y lo lanzó hacia la salida, una vez que esta cayó al suelo, seis armas de fuego dispararon ante el movimiento del chicle todo ante la sorpresa de los elegidos- ¿lo ven?

-¿Cómo te diste cuenta?- preguntaba Mimi muy asustada

-fácil, este lugar no necesita de cortinas, así que deduje que habría trampas para impedirnos el paso.

Todos se quedaron en silencio sorprendidos por la habilidad de Isabel, de pronto, fueron interrumpidos por una voz ya muy conocida por todos.

-¡vaya! La señora Tisífona no se equivoco contigo… ¡estás muy bien preparada!

-¡esa voz!- exclamaba Tai

De pronto, una figura Humanoide que portaba una gran ametralladora en su mano izquierda se hace presente ante ellos.

-¡Astamon!

- es bueno verlos de nuevo elegidos, tendrán el honor de conocer mi gran poder…

Los elegidos ya conocían quien era su nuevo rival, sabían que Astamon era fuerte, pero también sabían que no lo era tanto como Devimon y los demás, aun sí eran concientes de que no debían bajar la guardia. Mientras en el aeropuerto de Tokio un chico, que vestía totalmente de negro y una chica que lucia un vestido de falda roja con una blusa blanca llegaban a Japón, ambos tenían lentes oscuros y llevaban gorras para cubrirse del sol, ocultando también el color de sus cabellos a simple vista.

-llegamos en buen tiempo- comentaba el chico con una gran sonrisa

-si, pero al parecer la batalla ya ha empezado

-tienes razón, será mejor prepararnos también, además…- el chico veía su maleta de ruedas- creo que nuestros acompañantes tan peculiares ya deben de estar sofocándose ahí adentro

-solo a ti se te ocurre ponerlos ahí…

-¡pero no es mi culpa! No nos dejarían entrar con ellos como peluches, mas si querían hacerles los rayos X jajaja

-ufff… mejor démonos prisa, debemos llegar a tiempo.

-¡esta bien!- respondía el joven con una gran sonrisa

Ambos se encaminaron rápidamente hacia un taxi que los llevaban a un destino desconocido, al parecer ellos sabían de los acontecimientos que se estaba suscitando en el digimundo, muchas cosas estaban por pasar y el tiempo para todos se les acababa con cada caminar de los segundos.

* * *

Hola a todos! espero que esten muy bien n.n, bueno antes que nada... sorry por la tardanza! es que ufff he tenido que lidiar con algunas cosas... sobre todo por mi estado de salud consecuencia de un viejo accidente que tuve y que se niega a dejarme en paz ¬¬ , pero en fin ufff espero que pase pronto para seguir posteando caps u.u y bueno espero que el cap de hoy les haya gustado... no se en lo personal... creo que es el cap mas largo que he escrito... o quizas por que aun ando medio aturdida por el hospital y lo senti pesado o.o asi que si ven que esta demasiado fumando, alucinante, exagerado... es por que andaba medio dopada XP... pero no se ustedes diran jejeje aun asi, tiene lo que yo queria escribir,en fin en el próx cap habra mas acción de este tipo y espero terminarlo pronto por que el que sigue uhh ya marca un pie dentro del climax que he venido ideando *w* y bueno contestanto a los Reviews, para Auf Dass ps si pone nerviosa jejeje es casi como salir a dar una oración en público XP pero aun asi te agradezco y muchisisisisisimo n.n y un digimon de los que mencionaste si aparece jojojo y uno de los que esperas ps me ha llamado la atención, me ha dado una nueva idea n.n , para Sebastián... ps si es de nervios -_-U pero aun asi me concentrare jejeje n.n y sigue esperando a ver que pasa XD, para Amaii: veo que ya te confundi! XP y gomen por la tardanza u.u y creo que tarde un poquito para el proximo capitulo.. todo depende de varias cosas u.u, para Diana, lo se falta romance... pero eso lo dejo para el final ya que marcara el preludio de mi segunda historia jejeje n.n, para Camilo: ohh te gusta el mimatto? o.o a mi igual! *w* pero en esta historia se me antojo poner un poco mas a Sora con Matt jejeje gomen por eso u.u pero quizas para mi segunda historia modifique eso... ya se me acaba de ocurrir una segunda idea :D, para Kaiser, creeme le hare honor a magnaangemon! se lo merece! el jugara un papel muy importante! tanto que quizas, (todo depende de como se me de la fluidez) sea mas protagonico!, para Link, mm no es equivocación, si estoy conciente de que en esa época ya la monarquía estaba en vía de extinción y todo lo que lo representaba estaba en decline, pero para mi historia queria darle ese toque para hacerlo un poco mas mágico jejeje, para Maira: si lo se es rara... igual que yo XP pero se podría decir que es algo novedoso no? se podría decir que es un medio universo alterno, pero no tanto XP solo queria dar acción jejeje y para Pablo: XD sip pero creeme , vovleran de donde vinieron jojojo... aunque aun falta para eso jejeje. En fin creo que eso es todo, trate de constestar a los Reviews que muy amablemente me dejaron, en verdad se los agradezco, y si por ahi se me paso alguno, solo diganme y les contesto n.n, bueno no hay mas que decir si no que muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer, dejar reviews y mp y por su espera, en verdad espero que mi historia les siga gustando trato de escribir lo mejor que puedo... puesto que es la primera vez que hago un fic jejej XP espero subir cap la proxima semana meintras nos vemos que esten bien ciao! n.n


	30. El verdadero poder de Astamon: Belphemon

**Capitulo 29: El verdadero poder de Astamon: Belphemon**

En la segunda instancia de la fortaleza de Tisífona, Astamon fue el segundo quien hizo acto de presciencia ante los elegidos, aunque para ellos ya no les era tan desconocido, estaban concientes de que tiene la ayuda de Tisífona. El digimon oscuro se mostraba confiado mostrando una sonrisa que denotaba su total seguridad, mientras que los elegidos se mostraban solo cautelosos.

-¿con que tú serás el segundo que nos dará la bienvenida?- preguntaba Tai tomando la delantera

-así es…ya que conmigo será mas que suficiente para detenerlos, no importa cuantos de ustedes sean.

-¿así?, ¡pues ya te haremos tragar tus palabras!- decía retadoramente Davis e inmediatamente X-Veemon se coloco delante de el para protegerlo.

-¡Davis espera!- llamaba la atención Izzy- hay que apegarnos al plan

-¡pero!-

-¡déjanos esto a nosotros!- Yolei se acercaba a Davis- ¡tu debes ir con los demás, no lo arruines todo!

-esta bien…- respondía con un puchero

-¡jajaja! ¿De verdad creen que podrán llegar fácilmente a la última habitación?- el digimon optaba por una posición mas relajada- ustedes están aun muy lejos para llegar hasta ahí… además ¿que clase de lugar sería este si no hubiese sorpresas como las que les mostré?

Todos miraban muy serios a Astamon, las palabras que mencionó tenían lógica, puesto que el camino hacia su destino final, seria la más complicada.

-esos patéticos intentos de detenernos serán inútiles- decía muy arrogante Isabel- no me interesa ninguno de ustedes, solo Tisífona, así que, antes de que parta, ¿Dónde esta ella?

-¿Por qué habría de decirte donde esta?

-tu eres uno de sus mas cercanos seguidores…

-pero eso no significa que yo lo sepa todo.

-no me provoques…- la inglesa llevo su mano derecha para empuñar el mango de su espada sin desvainarla- habla…

-jajajaja lo siento pero no lo se… lo único que se es que ella esta al tanto de todo, junto con el señor Alcor.

-entonces, ¿quieres decir que Alcor se esta refugiando aquí?- preguntaba Piddomon

-así es… pero el no se tomara la molestia en verlos, ¡ya que nosotros acabaremos con ustedes!

-eso veremos…- la inglesa corrió hacia el digimon oscuro con el objetivo de enfrentarlo, sin embargo Piddomon se interpuso- ¿Qué haces?

-no debes de apresurarte, aun hay tiempo

-aunque haya no podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciarlo.

-Isabel- esta vez fue T.K. quien le habló- hay que apegarnos al plan, debemos de esquivarlo para llegar lo mas pronto posible, ten por seguro que Tisífona aparecerá.

-es verdad- apoyaba Tai- como es la última habitación seguramente hará lo posible para derrotarnos.

La inglesa miro por leves segundos a los elegidos y suspiró en señal de derrota, sabía que su rival aparecería en cualquier momento.

-bien… -decía mientras envainaba su espada- pero dense prisa.

-¡claro!- respondía Tai

-¡jajaja inténtenlo si pueden!- Astamon separaba sus dos piernas y se encorvaba un poco mientras ocultaba bajo su capa su ametralladora y ya con ambas manos libres. Mostraba sus grandes garras- ¡vengan inútiles humanos!

-¡Izzy!- exclamaba Tai- ¡te lo encargamos!

-¡de acuerdo!- respondía el mencionado- ¡chicos ya saben que hacer!-

-¡si!- respondían Mimi, Yolei y Ken junto con sus digimons

-¡bien vengan a mí!-

Astamon invitaba a los elegidos con su dedo índice, retándolos a que lo pasarán, los tres ángeles digimons tomaron en brazos a sus compañeros en un gesto de protección, mientras que MetalGreymon sostuvo en una sola a Tía con su digimon. Davis y a Tai, dejando libre a X-Veemon, los demás al ver que sus amigos ya estaban listo se dispusieron a enfrentar al digimon oscuro.

-¡ahora!- daba la señal Izzy mientras que el resto se dispersaba hacia los costados con el fin de enfrentar al digimon oscuro.

-¡muéstrenme lo que pueden hacer!- Astamon, de forma muy arrogante, da un salto hacia arriba y extiende sus manos despidiendo inmediatamente navajas con el fin de lastimar a sus antagónicos, ante tal respuesta MegaKabuterimon y Aquilamon, usando su gran tamaño físico, respondieron contraatacando.

-¡Wlid Scratcher!

-¡Plumas cortantes!

Ambos digimons esquivaban las navajas con sus ataques, MegaKabuterimon usaba sus garras mientras que Aquilamon hacia uso de sus plumas para evadir las navajas, al ver esto, la comitiva de Tai se apresuró en dirigirse hacia la salida, sin embargo Astamon se percató del movimiento y lanzó nuevamente sus navajas en dirección de ellos.

-¡no te lo permitiremos! – Decía Stingtmon quien inmediatamente se interpuso en el camino de las armas junto con Lilimon

- ¡Ataque de Aguijón!

-¡espinas de Hada!

Las espinas y el aguijón evitaban cualquier avance de las armas filosas evitando así que sus amigos salieran dañados y logrando que estos cruzaran la salida. Astamon solo se limitó a esbozar una leve sonrisa en su rostro, acto que no paso desapercibido por Isabel, quien miraba desde los brazos de Piddomon.

-¿sucede algo Isabel?

-nada… Aun, pero te pido que estés atento, el camino será difícil… Astamon nos dejó el paso muy fácil.

-bien…

Los elegidos con sus digimons lograron salir sin daño alguno desapareciendo rápidamente de la vista de los que se quedaron en la segunda habitación, Lilimon y Stingmon se quedaron en la salida para seguir cubriendo a sus amigos en caso de que el digmon oscuro decidiera seguirlos, mientras que Aquilamon y MegaKabueterimon protegían al resto de los elegidos que se encontraban ahí.

-vaya… lograron escapar… bueno supongo que luego me encargaré de ellos, no llegarán tan fácil a la ultima instancia, sus esfuerzos serán totalmente inútiles.

-no te sientas tan confiado.- respondía Mimi- nosotros alcanzaremos a nuestros amigos y detendremos sus ambiciones.

-¡ja! Ya lo veremos mocosa... y bien, ¿Quién desea morir primero en mis manos?

-¡te enfrentaras a todos nosotros!- contestaba el gigantesco insecto quien inmediatamente emprendió el vuelo hacia Astamon-¡rayo azul!- un poderoso rayo aparece arriba de todos dirigiéndose con gran potencia hacia Astamon, dicho digimon solo lo esquiva con gran agilidad y destreza.

Los demás, al ver el instante en que el digimon oscuro tiene la guardia baja, atacan juntos al mismo tiempo.

-¡caños de flores!

-¡ataque de aguijón!

-¡aros explosivos!

Todos los ataques se dirigieron con gran certeza hacia su objetivo, Astamon se protegió cruzando sus brazos a la altura de su rostro y así protegerse lo mas que pudiera, el choque de los poderes con dicho digimon provoco una gran explosión. Al cabo de unos segundos los escombros desaparecían poco a poco y todos podían ver a un Astamon en pie, aunque lucía algunas heridas y su traje ya mostraba signos de suciedad y desgarre, por su parte el digimon solo muestra un rostro serio y sin decir palabra alguna, saca su arma de fuego que guardo debajo de su capa maltrecha y se dispone a atacar.

-¡Ametralladora del infierno!

Varias balas son despedidas de la ametralladora, todas dirigidas hacia sus antagónicos, los elegidos se limitaron a recostarse en el suelo tratando de protegerse de tan feroz ataque, los digimons hacían uso de sus agilidades de vuelo para esquivar las peligrosas balas. Astamon no paraba de ejecutar su agresivo ataque, cosa que preocupo a los digimons.

-¡debemos hacer algo!- gritaba Stingmon- ¡si seguimos así podría lastimas a los chicos!

-¡tenemos que alejar su ataque de ellos!- respondía MegaKabuterimon

-¡es imposible, el espacio de esta habitación es muy pequeño para nosotros!- señalaba Aquilamon- si tan solo pudiéramos detenerlo….

-¡ya se que hacer!- decía Lilimon con ojos luminosos- solo necesito que ustedes me cubran por unos instantes de las balas

-¡entendido!- respondían los tres.

Todos seguían esquivando lo mejor que podían las balas y poco a poco fueron dándole espacio a Lilimon para que ejecutara su plan. La hada junta sus dos manos y del centro de estas nace una pequeñas luces en color verde y una vez que se concentraron varias, la hada se dispone a atacar.

-¡lily raíz!

Las pequeñas luces verdes se dirigen con gran velocidad hacia Astamon, quien al ver que en apariencia el ataque del hada es muy pobre, deja de disparar y ve como las semillas se estrellan con gran fuerza en el suelo.

-¡jajajaja! ¡Ese ataque fue patético!- Astamon se burlaba de Lilimon- si esto es lo mejor que tienen quiere decir que este será su final…

-¿eso es lo que crees?- Lilimon muestra una sonrisa en su fino rostro- ¡observa!

Las semillas que quedaron en el suelo comienzan a brillar aun más y se rompen, dando así el nacimiento de gruesas raíces que inmediatamente atrapan con gran fuerza a Astamon, haciendo que este suelte su arma y quede totalmente inmovilizado por la fuerza de las raíces.

-¡que es esto!

-¡son mis raíces!- decía la hada mientras ella y los demás descendían al suelo- no podrás escapar te tenemos acorralado

-¡bien hecho Lilimon!- felicitaba Mimi

-¡buena idea!- se congratulaba Yolei para luego dirigirse a Astamon- bien ya te tenemos, ahora dinos ¿Dónde está Tisífona?

-¡ja! No les diré nada- decía el digimons oscuro mientras luchaba con las raíces- ¡ya les dije que así me torturen no diré palabra alguna!

-veo que no tendremos más opción que derrotarte- decía Ken – amigos, tenemos que darnos prisa e ir ayudar a los demás, no podemos perder tiempo aquí

-concuerdo contigo- apoyaba Izzy- Astamon por ultima vez…

-¡no diré nada!- interrumpió Astamon- ¡hagan lo que quieran!

-¡bien!- MegaKabuterimon se disponía en atacarlo- Izzy aléjense

-¡de acuerdo!- todos se alejaron y los digimons se dispusieron a hacer su ataque

-¡cuerno mortal!

-¡ataque de aguijón!

-¡aros explosivos!

-¡cañón de flor!

Los cuatro ataques se dirigieron hacia el digimon que observaba, atado como el ataque venía hacia el, lo último que hizo fue esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro y el impacto del ataque se hizo presente. La explosión se fue disipando poco a poco, dejando escombros del suelo destruido, los digimons y sus compañeros veían que su victoria ya era una realidad.

-¡lo logramos!- gritaba Yolei- ¡fue muy fácil!

-¡es cierto!- decía emocionada Mimi- ¡parece que si podremos evitar la catástrofe que se avecina!

-¡es cierto!- Ken se unía- y todo es gracias a ustedes amigos

-es nuestro deber- respondía Stingmon- aunque fue todo muy fácil

-en eso tienes razón- apoyaba Izzy- creí que nos daría mas pelea

-es cierto- decía pensativa Lilimon

-yo creo que es por que anteriormente ya habíamos visto su forma de pelear- decía MegaKabuterimon- su poder ya no nos era tan desconocido.

-tienes razón- coincidía Aquilamon

-es verdad- decía pensativo Izzy- bueno, sea lo que sea, debemos seguir ¡vamos a alcanzar a los demás!

-¡si!- respondían los presentes.

Todos corrían con gran prisa hacia la salida pero su camino fue obstaculizado cuando las puertas se cerraron abruptamente ante ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntaba Yolei- ¿Por qué se cerró?

-seguro es otra trampa- contestaba Ken

-¡oh no!- se lamentaba Mimi- ¡debemos darnos prisa!

-¡chicos encarguense de esto!- ordenaba Izzy a los digimons quienes se preparaban para ejecutar sus ataques. Justo cuando se disponían a hacer uso de su fuerza para abrir la puerta escucharon un tic tac

-¿eh?... ¿Qué es ese sonido?- Ken agudizaba su sentido auditivo para identificar el sonido- parece… el sonido de un reloj.

Todos quedaron en silencio y escucharon el tic tac.

-¿un reloj?... pero de ¿Dónde?- Izzy buscaba con la mirada y también agudizo su sentido auditivo.

-creo que… Yolei seguía el eco del tic tac hasta que su vista coincidió con la dirección que le indicaba su oído y para sorpresa de ella señalo lo que estaba viendo con sus ojos- ¡es eso!

Todos volteaban hacia la dirección que les indicaba Yolei, y parar sorpresa de todos, era el lugar donde derrotaron a Astamon, pero, la sorpresa fue aun mayor cuando vieron a un digimon de apariencia infantil, este digimon era pequeño que se mostraba en forma de una cabra en color café, en su cabeza llevaba un par de alas muy parecidas al de un murciélago, pero lo que llamaba la atención era que se encontraba atado con cadenas teniendo como cerradura un reloj despertador, que era donde se originaba el tic tac, la hora que marcaba era las 11:58 y seguía su curso.

-¿Qué digimon es?- preguntaba Mimi

-déjame investigar…- Izzy tecleó rápidamente para buscar información, y en cuanto lo encontró, su rostro se mostró muy preocupado, sudaba y abrió tanto sus ojos que preocupó a sus amigos.

-¡Izzy! ¿Estas bien?- Mimi se acercaba al pelirrojo

-no…- Izzy se puso de prisa de pie y miro a los digimons- ¡rápido ataquen juntos a ese digimon antes de que de las doce!

-¡¿Qué tienes Izzy?- preguntaba muy preocupada Yolei al ver el rostro pálido de Izzy

-¡vamos no pierdan el tiempo!- exigía el rubio

-¡entendido!- respondían todos. Los digimons se elevaron para poder realizar su ataque sin embargo fueron distraídos, ya que de pronto el tic tac se hizo mas fuerte, como si estuviese dando señas de que estaba a punto de marcar una hora exacta.

-¡oh no!- exclamaba Izzy con gran preocupación.

De pronto escucharon el ring del reloj, mostrando así las doce en punto y el suelo comienza a cimbrar abruptamente haciendo que los elegidos pierdan el equilibrio

-¡que pasa!- gritaba Mimi

-¡ya es tarde!

-¡¿Qué quieres decir Izzy?- cuestionaba Ken

-¡Astamon digievolucionó a su forma mega!

-¡¿Qué dices?- preguntaba muy aterrorizada Yolei

El digimon se vió envuelto por una niebla oscura y en el centro se podía ver la luminosidad del poder oscuro del digimon, poco a poco tomaba forma, su tamaño aumento demasiado, era prácticamente un gigante, se podía divisar dos grandes alas y dos potentes brazos, la transformación termino cuando este soltó un gruñido terrorífico haciendo que todos los presentes quedaran inmóviles.

-esta es la ultima transformación de Astamon- decía temeroso el pelirrojo

-¿Quién es?- preguntaba Ken

-es Belphemon Rage Mode…

-¿Belphemon… Rage Mode?- decían las dos chicas, mientras que miraban como el mencionado mostraba su ser.

El digimon oscuro mostraba su colosal tamaño, su piel era gris oscuro, en su pecho llevaba algunas líneas en rojo escarlata que rodeaban todo su torso, sus brazos y pies eran enormes y mostraban grandes garras en color gris claro, mostrando un gran brillo que solo daba a entender que eran totalmente letales , en los brazos mostraba las cadenas que lo ataban en su forma infantil, su rostro era totalmente monstruoso, su hocico mostraba grandes comillos y al parecer no poseía ojos solo se logra ver una línea roja que va de oreja a oreja, tiene dos grandes cuernos de cabra que dirige sus puntas hacia atrás, mientras que sus alas son como las de un murciélago dejando ver que Belphemon era una gran bestia .

-¡creí que lo habíamos derrotado!

-no fue así MegaKabuterimon- respondía Izzy- al parecer lo hizo a propósito

-¿Qué dices?

-si… originalmente si hubiese muerto, pero tiene la ayuda de Tisífona, seguro que uso ese poder para engañarnos, haciéndose pasar por muerto para pasar a esa forma con una apariencia inofensiva…, no creí que tuviera ese poder…

-¡¿Qué podemos hacer?

-no lo se Yolei… debemos de atacar… pero es imposible, el es un digmon mega

-¡no importa!- intervenía Lilimon- nosotros los protegeremos, ustedes vayan hacia la puerta y traten de abrirla y así puedan escapar

-¡pero!

-no se preocupen Ken- se acercaba Stingmon- nosotros haremos lo posible por controlarlo, ustedes vayan hacia la puerta, ¡dense prisa!

Los elegidos temían por sus digimons, pero, a pesar de que la idea no les gustaba obedecieron y empuñando sus manos salieron corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡bien se los encargamos!- exclamaba Yolei-

-¡si!- respondían todos

-¡Belphemon!- MegaKabuterimon se dirigía a la bestia- ¡te derrotaremos!

El mencionado solo observo y lanzo un gran rugido que estremeció el lugar, mientras que a su vez despedía una gran aura oscura. Tal batalla estaba siendo observada por los tres digimons resucitados por Tisífona.

-¡jajajaja! ¡Vaya que se sorprendieron esos estúpidos!- se burlaba con gran alegría ChaosPiedmon- ¡eso no se lo esperaban!

-jm a decir verdad… yo tampoco- comentaba serenamente Devimon- seguro es obra de Tisífona

-es lo mas seguro- asentía NeoMiotysmon- esa mujer es muy astuta, sabe utilizar bien los poderes de Astamon, es una lástima que en esta etapa el casi no tenga uso de razón… se prestó a ser un simple objeto.

-es verdad…- asentía ChaosPiedmon- a decir verdad, nosotros estamos siendo utilizados por ella también…

-pero eso será por poco tiempo- decía muy serio Devimon- si cree que podrá controlarme esta equivocada, solo la necesito para poder vengarme, luego, tomaré el control de todo y el digimundo caerá bajo nuestra oscuridad.

-en eso concuerdo contigo- respondía el vampiro

-igual yo…

-en fin… mientras hay que disfrutar del show…

Todos fijaban nuevamente su vista hacía la pelea de Belphemon, quien era atacado por los digimons.

-¡cañón de flor!

-¡ataque de aguijón!

-¡aros explosivos!

¡Rayo azul!

Los potentes ataques de los digimons se impactaban hacia la bestia, sin embargo, esta no mostraba ninguna seña de dolor, pareciera como si los ataque de todos fueran un simple roce para el, todos quedaron sorprendidos por el inmenso poder de la bestia.

-¡no surtió efecto!- decía muy preocupada Lilimon

-¡debemos seguir!- animaba MegaKabuterimon

Todos seguían atacándolo, pero la bestia no se inmutaba ante el ataque de sus antagónicos, pasaron los segundo y el resultado era el mismo, Belphemon miraba hacia los digimons y alzó el vuelo para quedar a la misma altura y emana su poder destructivo, y con voz grave y ronca dice una única palabra.

-Lampranthus…

De pronto las cadenas de sus brazos se sueltan expulsando un fuego negro que con gran ferocidad se dirige hacía los digimons que se ven acorralados por tan tremendo ataque dejándolos en el suelo con heridas graves.

-¡oh no!- exclamaba Ken quien interrumpió su intento por abrir la puerta.

-¡Lilimon!

-¡Aquilamon!

-¡MegaKabuterimon!

Los elegidos corrieron hasta sus digimons para auxiliarlos, viendo aterrorizados como la bestia seguía despidiendo fuego por todos lados.

-¡chicos debemos salir de aquí cuanto antes!- exclamaba Izzy

-¡pero no tenemos donde!- decía desesperadamente Mimi- ¡no puede ser!... ¡es nuestro fin!

La incontrolable bestia seguía atacando por todos lados, hasta que su vista vió a los elegidos con sus digimons y sin pensarlo dirigió su ataque hacia ellos.

-¡nos va a eliminar!- decía Yolei mientras se aferraba a su digimon inconsciente. Los demás hicieron lo mismo por pura mera inercia, todos cerraron sus ojos esperando a recibir el impacto, sin embargo, al cabo de unos segundos, se dieron cuenta que el ataque no llego a ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?- decía Ken con ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa

-no lo se- respondía el pelirrojo.

Todos se miraban los unos a los otros en busca de respuesta hasta que una voz gruesa los llamo.

-veo que están bien humanos elegidos…

Todos voltearon a ver el origen de dicha voz y se sorprendieron de ver al digimon que los salvo.

-¡un digimon Deva!- decía sorprendido Izzy

Los elegidos vieron que el Deva tenia la forma de un dragón, su cuerpo era largo y verde, tenia cuatro patas y dos grandes brazos, todas mostrando grande garras, su lomo era adornado por una línea de vellos rojos su pecho era cubierto por una especie de chaleco en color café en la parte inferior mientras que en la superior era púrpura, su hocico era largo que era adornado por dos grandes bigotes y mostraba grande colmillos, sus ojos eran color rojo y tenía dos grandes cuernos en tono dorado. El digimon dirigió su mirada hacia los elegidos.

-así es… soy uno de los Devas encargado de proteger al gran Azulongmon, soy Majiramon.

-Mihiramon… el Dragón – musitaba Ken

-veo que despertaron a un gran demonio… su poder es totalmente devastador… es una suerte que tengan la bendición de Azulongmon.

-¡Majiramon ayúdanos por favor!- suplicaba Yolei

-no te preocupes… a eso vine… aunque no estoy de acuerdo en prestar mi poder a ustedes los humanos, mi deber es ayudarlos puesto que son las ordenes del gran Azulongmon.

-supongo que tenemos que agradecerte…

-bien, no pierdan tiempo vayan a la puerta y esperen a que derrote a Belphemon, una vez que haya sido derrotado la puerta se abrirá.

Los elegidos obedecieron al dragón y sus digimons ya se encontraban un poco concientes por lo que avanzaban a paso lento junto con sus compañeros hacia la puerta, Belphemon, al ver el movimiento de estos dirigió el poder de sus cadenas hacia los mencionados y libero su poder.

-¡hey yo estoy aquí, yo seré tu oponente!- decía el dragón quien se interponía entre el poder de la bestia y los elegidos- ¡Aliento de fuego!- el dragón despide un tornado de fuego de su hocico haciendo contraste con el fuego oscuro de Belphemon.

-de verdad nos esta ayudando- comentaba Mimi mientras observaba al Deva- creo que después de todo no son tan malos los Devas.

-opino lo mismo- decía Yolei

-vamos chicas hay que llegar a la puerta y ver como podemos abrirla- llamaba la atención Izzy.

La batalla seguía su curso, Majiramon hacia una serie de fintas para distraer a Belphemon que lo seguía atacándolo con su colosal físico y su gran poder destructivo, cada lugar que pasaban de la habitación, era totalmente destruido, el recinto no tardaría pronto en derrumbarse totalmente. El dragón hacia uso de sus poderes para debilitar a la bestia.

-¡Puntas de Flecha!

Varias flechas de fuego se hacen presentes y con gran velocidad se dirigen hacia Belphemon, quien hace uso de sus enormes alas y se protege del ataque del Deva, inmediatamente suelta un feroz rugido que despide grandes ecos sonoros muy desgarradores que dejan algo aturdidos a los digimons con los elegidos, Majiramon se protege con su poder sagrado y evita tal desagradable eco sonoro.

-tu poder oscuro es mas grande de lo que pensé… el poder de esa mujer es increíble, ahora comprendo por que mis colegas no pudieron ante tal poder…

El dragón seguía con su enfrentamiento, usaba ataques físicos, enmelando su cola para golpearlo, pero Belphemon leía sus movimientos y los esquivaba fácilmente, Majiramon usa sus garras para hacerle frente logrando dejarle marcas en los brazos y en la mejilla izquierda. La bestia se enfada y usa todo su colosal cuerpo para embestir al dragón sagrado haciendo que este se estrelle contra la pared.

-su poder…- musitaba entrecortadamente- esta oscuridad…es inmensa… la luz… la luz que conozco… será lo suficiente?...

El dragón observó por unos instantes a Belphemon quien estaba liberando sus cadenas para atacarlo y fijo su mirada hacia los elegidos.

-creo… que esos humanos tienen la clave… esta vez todo los digimons… no podremos hacer nada… todo quedará en ellos… ahora comprendo las acciones de Azulongmon…

Majiramon se pone en posición de batalla y extiende sus dos brazos frente su pecho para despedir una luz y lo eleva encima de el.

-¡que el poder y la bendición de Azulongmon llegue a mi!

Dicho estas palabras, la luz se intensifica mas llamando la atención de los elegidos.

-¿Qué… que es eso?- se cuestionaba Yolei

-ese poder… ¡es de Azulongmon!- atinó a decir Izzy

-¡¿Azulongmon?

Todos miraban hacia el Deva que era iluminado por el poder del dios, haciendo que Belphemon se cubriera su rostro, puesto que la luz era inmensa para el.

-¡humanos!- Majiramon llamaba a los elegidos- ¡la salvación no está en el digimundo, mucho menos en un digimon, la salvación esta en ustedes!

-¡¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntaba Izzy

-¡lo sabrán a su debido tiempo!- el dragón elevaba sus dos manos hacia sus costados y comenzó a brillar.- ¡todos ustedes tienen que sobrevivir!

-¡Espera Majiramon!

El Deva hizo caso omiso al grito de Izzy y fijo su mirada hacia Belphemon

-¡Belphemon, serás castigado en nombre del gran Azulongmon, volverás a formar parte de la oscuridad y no volverás a salir de tu prisión!

Belphemon soltó un gruñido lleno de ira al escuchar la sentencia del dragón e inmediatamente emprendió el vuelo hacia el para atacarlo con todo su poder, mientras el dragón brillaba mas junto con la esfera de luz y de pronto aparecieron muchas flechas a su alrededor que hacían resonancia con la esfera.

-¡recibe tu castigo con estas ciento ocho flechas bendecidas por la luz del gran Azulongmon!- las flechas se ven iluminadas por la esfera lumínica y se tornan aun mas brillante y una vez que la luz se fusionó con las flechas el dragón se dispone a atacar.-¡Vedaka!- las ciento ocho flechas se dirigen a gran velocidad hacia el digimon oscuro que se ve intimidado por tanta luz a su alrededor haciendo mas fácil el ataque del dragón, las flechas atraviesan el colosal cuerpo de Belphemon causando un gran dolor en el y haciendo que este suelte grandes alaridos de dolor, la luz que se introduce en el acaba con gran velocidad el poder oscuro interno que tenia el digimon haciendo que este se consuma totalmente por la luz divina de Azulongmon terminando así con su desaparición total.

Los elegidos veían con gran alegría la victoria del Deva y vieron como las puertas se abrían nuevamente, todos festejaron y volvieron su vista hacia el Deva, pero vieron que este estaba extinguiéndose poco a poco.

-¡Majiramon!- exclamaban todos mientras corrían hacia el

- humanos elegidos…- respondía entrecortadamente el Deva- no pierdan el tiempo, deben irse.

-¡pero no podemos dejarte aquí!- Mimi se acercaba para ayudarlo

-ya no hay nada… que puedan hacer por mi… yo ya… cumplí con mi misión

-¡pero!- objetaba Ken

-escuchen bien elegidos… el problema viene del mundo humano…me temo que los poderes que tienen en el digimundo… no será sufriente…

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntaba la hada

- simplemente por que ni siquiera los dioses pueden contra esto… todo queda en ustedes…- Majiramon estaba a punto de la extinción total y dijo sus últimas palabras- mi señor… aparecerá para tratar de proteger… la esperanza… ustedes también… no permitan que luche solo… se los encargo…

-¡Majiramon!

Todos vieron como el dragón desapareció diciendo sus últimas palabras, palabras que pusieron a pensar a Izzy que al cabo de unos momentos de silencio musito.

-proteger la esperanza…

-¿hay algo que te inquieta Izzy?

-si Ken… ¿Azulongmon tiene un poder que proteger?

-¿piensas que Azulongmon tenga la clave para poder derrotar a Tisífona?

-probablemente Yolei... pero no se... hay que darnos prisa.

-si hay que seguir- cosentía Ken

-¡esperen!

-¿Qué sucede Mimi?

-debemos esperar un poco, nuestros digimons están agotados por el ataque de Belphemon

Los elegidos observaron a sus digimon y vieron como estos apenas podían aguantar a estar de pie.

-creo que… tienes razón- consentía el portador del conocimiento

-pero… perderemos tiempo…

-tienes razón Yolei, pero de nada sirve adelantarnos si nuestros digimons están débiles, lo único que conseguiremos es poner en riesgo sus vidas.

-tienes razón Ken.

-bien entonces descansemos un poco- terminaba de decir Izzy.

La batalla en la segunda habitación había terminado gracias a la ayuda de Majiramon, entre tanto los tres digimons oscuros observaban la situación.

-tuvieron suerte...- decía fastidiado NeoDevimon- es una lástima por poco y acaban con ellos.

-Azulongmon esta haciendo lo posible por ayudarlos, pero veo que quiere esperar la situación critica para aparecer…

-¿a que te refieres Devimon?- preguntaba el arlequín

-me refiero que lo mas seguro es que Azulongmon este esperando también la resurrección de Alcor…

-pero… ¿Por qué?- preguntaba confundido el vampiro- a menos que tal vez…

-si… lo mas seguro es que el tenga un as bajo la manga…- terminaba por decir Devimon.

Los tres quedaron en silencio meditando el asunto hasta que fueron interrumpidos por Tisífona quien aparecía saliendo de su habitación de meditación acompañada por LadyDevimon.

-¡ustedes tres dejen de estar sacando conjeturas sin sentido!- llamaba la atención la encapuchada, e inmediatamente los tres se colocaron frente de ella haciendo reverencias- dejen de fijarse por cosas sin importancia.

-¡discúlpenos!- decían los tres.

-bien no importa… ahora quiero que todos ustedes se retiren, ya no hay nada que ver aquí.

-pero…

-¿a caso no entendiste Devimon?, este lugar debe estar libre para recibir a nuestros invitados… bueno, si es que logran llegar hasta aquí…

-¿quiere decir que no llegarán aquí directamente?- preguntaba NeoMiotysmon

-jmm ¿Qué clase de anfitriona crees que sería si no les doy un buen recibimiento?

Los tres digimons oscuros se miraban con rostros confusos, ya que creían que ella les dejaría el paso libre.

-LadyDevimon, ¿ya esta listo mi portero?

-si, el ya esta esperando al último grupo- respondía el ángel caído.

-bien… entonces, ustedes tres ya pueden retirarse.

- como ordene- respondían los digimons oscuros

-bien LadyDevimon, veamos si serán capaces de llegar hasta aquí nuestros invitados de honor…

En el camino hacia la tercera y última gran habitación Tai y los demás se encaminaban hacia su destino final.

-¡rayos! – Se quejaba Davis- ¡este pasillo parece no tener fin!

-es verdad… afuera se veía el camino corto pero… parece que no es así…

-déjense de tonterías y mejor hay que darnos prisa- decía fríamente Isabel.

-tu siempre de amargada- respondía de mala gana Davis

-di lo que querías niño…

-no seas tan déspota Isabel- regañaba Kari

-así contesto yo Kamiya…

-eres muy fría Isabel…

-no me importa tu opinión Tia…

- Isabel…- T.K. llamaba la atención de la inglesa- tranquilízate, no te enfades, ya verás que todo saldrá bien…

La inglesa no dijo ni una palabra mas, ya que en su interior algo le impedía ir contra el, sacudió su cabeza para aclarar su mente y se enfoco de nuevo en su camino. Seguía pasando el tiempo y aun no encontraban la salida, cosa que se le hizo muy extraño a Isabel.

-Piddomon detente ahora

-¡pero!

-¡ahora!

El ángel obedeció y paro su andar, el resto, al ver que Isabel y Piddomon se detuvieron su marcha y fueron hacia ellos.

-¡¿Se puede saber por que te detuviste?

-tengo mis razones niño molesto…

-¡tu!

-ya calma Davis- tranquilizaba Tai- ¿sucede algo?

-si… esto ya no es normal… hay una presencia que me inquieta…

-¿presencia?- preguntaba Kari

-si…al parecer es un poder que hace que no avancemos, sea lo que sea el ser que lo origina esta jugando con nosotros…  
-¿un poder?- preguntaba Tía

-si…

-¿puedes saber de donde viene?- preguntaba T.K.

-no… pero se que esta cerca…

Todos guardaron silencio en espera de algo, hasta que una risa apareció

-¡jajajaja! ¡Eres una chica muy astuta! ¡Digna rival para mi señora!

-¡quien eres!, ¡muéstrate!- exigía la inglesa

De pronto una ráfaga de viento aparece frente a ellos solo para dar paso a una figura de un caballero, este ser era oscuro llevaba una armadura gris oscura y en las rodillas, pies, parte del caso y pechera era adornada por detalles dorados en un tono muy opaco, lucía una capa gris oscura por un lado y de otro en azul opaco, en su mano derecha sostenía una lanza de doble punta muy grande en color rojo y en la espalda cargaba lo que parecía se un hacha con cadena que era del mismo tono que su armadura oscura con adornos dorados, el digimon se presenta con gran arrogancia hacia los elegidos.

-¡Yo soy el gran DarkKnightmon y les doy la bienvenida a su último destino!

El digimon oscuro guarda su lanza y toma su hacha con gran velocidad haciendo algunas maniobras con esta y ejecuta su primer ataque.

-¡Ultra-dimensional axe!

El hacha abre dos grandes portales frente a los elegidos que rápidamente son absorbidos al interior de estas, en una quedan atrapados Tía, Isabel y T.K. con sus respectivos digimons, mientras que en la otra quedan Tai, Davis y Kari.

-¡jajajaja! ¡Ahora les enseñare su última morada!

El caballero oscuro separó al último grupo encargado de enfrentar a Tisífona directamente, mientras que esta veía tranquilamente el encuentro.

-bien… ahora si estamos en la antesala de la resurrección de mi señor Alcor…

El tiempo ya estaba cada vez mas cerca, los elegidos apenas podían hacer frente a la situación, sin embargo, un nuevo obstáculo separa a los elegidos de su destino final.

* * *

Hola a todos! espero que esten muy bien!... una vez mas perdon por la tardanza! D: es que estos días han sido un total caos ;_; yo espero que estos asuntillos que tngo se solucionen pronto -_-U, en fin les traje otro cap... creo que esta algo largo y no se la batalla me quedo mas o menos... creo jejeje aun así espero que sea de su agrado... en el próx cap será mas interesnate jojojojo y espero poder subirlola próxima semana jejeje ahi cumpliré un poco la petición de alguien (queno recuerdo quien gomen jejeje mi memoria es de teflon XP) quería ver un poco de Isabel y T.K. jejeje pero puse a un mal tercio XP en fin contestare a reviees:

**Auff Dass: seguí tu consejo XP y bueno lo sel mimato... me has dejando pensando... creeme lo tamare en cuenta o.o, lo del protagonismo jejeje ps si se los dare jejeje pero habrá un par de personajes mas que jugaran un roll muy importante jejeje,en lo de Astamon ps lo puse en este cap jejej esa idea ya me venia circulando desde un principio XP y Omnimon e Imperialdramon mmm no se vere que puedo hacer por que no los tenia en mente D: pero vere que hago jejeje.. interesnate idea sobre la evolución negativa... pero lamento decirte que eso no lo aplicare aqui... ya que MagnaAngemosn jugara un papel muy importante jejeje, y veo que tambien estas en el sospechosismo XP.**

**Yuri: muchas gracias por tus palabras! *w* claro quelo seguire, lot erminare eso es un hecho!**

**Amaii: bueno.. viendo que el mimato no es tan famoso (me sorprende o.o) creo que ya no lo hare jejeje, uhh triangulo amoroso? XD creeme mas adelante quizas ya ni sea eso D: XD ya verás por que en cuanto aparezca otro personaje( estoy haciendo a T.K. todo un galan XP se lo merece no?) y caes tambien en el sospechisismo D: yo conoci a belphemon por que vi el digimon 5 jejeje y Lucemon... mmm no no lo considero para este fic... pero para el segundo.. ya me esta llamando la atención para que sea el prox enemigo a vencer jojojo, si la pelea anterior ps estuvo mas o menos, como dije andaba medio dopada -_-U en este... no se quizas por que anduve un poco depre pero hay la llevo jejeje gomen si vuelve a ocurrir lo mismo -_-U pero prometo que le próx sera mejor!**

**Tohno Minagi: si ella tiene esa edad! XD iugal los demás, excpeto por Joe, Izzy y Mimi jejeje que bueno que sea de tu agrado n.n**

**Pablo: gracias por tus comentarios!.. mmm ps si Devimon olvido ese detalle jejeje pero si creo que tendran que arreglar viejas cuentas pero eso todavia falta jejeje**

**María: yo tambien espero que queden juntos! D: jejej ok bueno al menos eso trato... pero eso le falta aun mucho jejeje**

**Helen: seh, ahora veo que fue un buen toque XD siempre quize poner eso XD gracias por tu comentario n.n**

**P.X no idnetificado XD: Antes que nada... me gusto tu nick XD si tienes razón el takari manda! y lo de Devimon eso fue invento mio XP gracias por tu comentario n.n**

**Sasuke666: jejeje mucahs gracias! los próximos caps espero que sean de tu agrado puesto que ya estoy a nada del clímax hasta yo me emociono XD**

**Amaii: se que debi ponerlo unas respuestas mas arriba... pero una vez mas gomen por la tardanza ;_; jejej aquí esta el cap n.n**

y creo que es todo... ufff si fueron muchos D: eso me agrada *w* y me anima mas *w* muchas gracias por sus reviews y por su tiempo para leer en verdad se los agradezco espero que les siga gustando mi historia muchas gracias! nos vemos ciao! n.n


	31. La feroz batalla contra DarkKnightmon

**Capitulo 30: La feroz batalla contra DarkKnightmon**

El tramo que separaba la segunda habitación de la tercera tenía una sorpresa para el último grupo que pretendía llegar hasta donde se encontraba Tisífona y Alcor, ante ellos hizo su aparición un digimon que aparentaba gran fortaleza y orgullo, mostrando gran gallardees ante los elegidos, su nombre era DarkKnightmon, que en cuanto se toparon con dicho digimon, este hizo gala de una de sus sorprendentes técnicas separando al último grupo en dos, enviados aparentemente a otros lugares.

En el ahora grupo de T.K. todos se encontraban inconscientes y el primero en despertar fue el portador de la esperanza, el joven rubio se puso de pie un poco aturdido y entre abriendo sus ojos para tratar de enfocar un poco su vista, poco a poco adquirió un poco mas de conciencia y observó que el, Isabel y Tía, junto con sus digimons, estaban en un ambiente totalmente diferente, el lugar seguía siendo oscuro, pero, a diferencia del pasillo solo veía nieve, tan gélido como si estuviesen en el mismo continente ártico, su cuerpo comenzaba a dar señas de enfriamiento haciendo que su ser se empezara a estremecer, se ajusto mas a su abrigo y se dirigió a sus acompañantes.

-Isabel- T.K. ponía su mano en la espalda de la inglesa- Isabel, despierta

La inglesa poco a poco despertaba de su letargo, volvió su cuerpo hacia arriba para enfocar mejor su mirada, poco a poco lograba ver el rostro de T.K. que se mostraba preocupado.

-que… ¿Qué paso?...

-¡veo que estas bien!- decía alegre el rubio

-T.K. … - la inglesa vio que T.K. estaba cerca de ella, por lo que se puso nerviosa y se paro abruptamente causándose un leve mareo lo que provoco que perdiera un poco el equilibrio, al ver esto, T.K. la sostiene por los hombros, cosa que incomodo un poco a Isabel, pero nada podía hacer puesto que sentía aun el vértigo- ya.. Suéltame… estoy bien… solo me maree…

-es obvio te paraste muy rápido…

-¿y los demás?

-aun no despiertan, ¡vamos hay que despertarlos!

-bien…- la inglesa caminaba un poco lento hacia su digimon para despertarlo- Piddomon despierta

-mmm… ¿Isabel?- el ángel recuperaba su conciencia - ¿Dónde estamos?- decía mientras observaba a su alrededor

-no lo se… solo se que hace frío… es una suerte que T.K. me haya despertado… si no quizás hubiésemos muertos de frío… pero ¡anda, ponte de pie!, debemos investigar como regresar.

-esta bien.

T.K. fue con MagnaAngemon y vio que Tía estaba cerca aferrada a Nyaromon

-¡MagnaAngemon!, ¡Tía!... ¡despierten!

Los mencionados soltaban algunos gemidos que mostraban un poco de dolor y lucha por recuperar totalmente su conciencia.

-¿están bien?- preguntaba el rubio

-T.K.- MagnaAngemon se incorporaba lentamente y miraba a su compañero- si estoy bien… pero… ¿Dónde estamos?

-no lo se…- T.K. desvió la mirada de su digimon para dirigirse a Tía- ¿te encuentras bien Tía?

-si…- la mencionada apenas podía levantarse y aun sosteniendo a su digimon se encoge más ya que una brisa gélida se hizo presente- hace… mucho frío…

-lo se… debemos aguantar, este es un lugar muy frío, observa.

-¿cómo fue que llegamos hasta aquí?- preguntaba Nyaromon

-no lo se, pero debemos avanzar, de alguna u otra forma debemos llegar a algún lugar- respondía serio el rubio.

Tía observó a su alrededor y vio que el único paisaje que veía era solo una gran extensión de nieve.

- pero… ¿Dónde estamos?

-no lo se… pero debemos encontrar la forma de escapar de aquí…

Todos observaban a su alrededor pero no lograban ver nada, decidieron caminar sin rumbo fijo pero no encontraban nada diferente, al cabo de unos minutos logran ver una pequeña montaña.

-¡una montaña!- señalaba Tía

-¡hay que ir a ese lugar, quizás si la escalamos lograremos tener una mejor vista!- mencionaba T.K.

Todos asintieron y caminaron un poco mas rápido, de pronto, Isabel dio un mal paso y calló en lo que parecía ser un estanque congelado que se desquebrajo al momento de la pisada de la inglesa.

-¡Isabel!- exclamaron T.K. y Piddomon, este último alzo el vuelo y la rescato del agua fría, la inglesa salió con la mitad de su cuerpo empapado- ¡te congelarás!

-maaa.. Maldiiición- decía titiriteando.

-Toma- T.K. se acercaba a ella y le daba su abrigo- será mejor que te quites tu abrigo, se ha mojado y podrías provocarte un gran resfrío.

-yo…- la inglesa se sintió un poco incomoda, pero, muy a su pesar, el tenía razón, por lo que se despojo del abrigo y tomo la del rubio- y.. tututu?

-yo estaré bien- decía sonriente

-pe…pero hace mucho frío…

-no te preocupes, con la caminada entrare en calor.

-que descuidada eres- reprochaba Tía con un gesto molesto- vas a hacer que T.K. se enferme.

-no te metas en cosas que no te incumben

-¡claro queme meto!

-ya chicas- T.K. se interponía entre las dos- no hay que perder tiempo y hay que llegar hasta la montaña- el rubio dirige su mirada a los dos ángeles- ¿creen que nos puedan llevar volando hasta la montaña?- así ahorraríamos mas tiempo y no expondríamos a Isabel y a Tía

-¡claro!- respondieron ambos.

-bien entonces en marcha.

Los ángeles emprendieron el vuelo, Piddomon solo sostenía a Isabel en brazos acurrucándola con su cuerpo para que el viento frío no la golpeara mucho, MagnaAngemon sostuvo a T.K. y a Tía con Nyaromon y emprendieron el vuelo hacia la montaña. Mientras, el grupo de Tai se encontraba en un lugar totalmente diferente.

-donde… ¿donde estoy?- se preguntaba Tai mientras se incorporaba poco a poco- no logro reconocer nada…

El portador del valor se vio en un bosque oscuro, la vegetación era muy seca, casi como si se tratase de un lugar sin vida, el clima era húmedo, aun así, el aire era muy pesado, puesto que parecía que la vegetación del lugar se encontraba en estado putrefacto, sin embargo era algo tolerable para el olfato humano.

-¿Qué lugar será este?...- el castaño observaba a su alrededor y pudo observar a su hermana Kari siendo abrazada por Angewomon, ambas estaban inconscientes, mas adelante, puedo ver a Davis, X-Veemon y MetalGreymon en el mismo estado que su hermana- -

-¡Kari! – exclamaba preocupado - ¡Kari despierta!

La mencionada poco a poco recuperaba la conciencia, veía el rostro preocupado de su hermano.

-Tai…- decía en voz baja- ¿Qué paso?

-no se- Tai se acercó mas a su hermana para cerciorase de su estado físico- ¿estas bien?

-si… solo un poco mareada- la portadora de la luz observo todo el lugar y se puso pálida- este lugar es…

-¿sabes donde estamos?

-se parece mucho a aquel mundo que una vez me llamó…

-¿Qué dices?

-¡si!, se parece pero… no tenía un olor tan desagradable, ¿Dónde estamos realmente?

-no lo se…

Kari miró aun mas a su alrededor y vio a su digimon inconsciente, rápidamente se acercó mas al ángel y la zarandeó suavemente para despertarla.

-¡Angewomon!,¡despierta!

-Kari…- el ángel femenino recuperaba poco a poco su conciencia- ¿Qué paso?

-no lo se… pero hemos sido trasladados a otro lugar…

El ángel se puso de pie poco a poco y observaba.

-este lugar…

-lo se, se parece mucho a aquel mundo, pero no es el mismo

-es verdad… este ambiente es diferente… pero en esencia es casi lo mismo…

Mientras Tai iba a despertar a MetalGreymon, Davis y X-Veemon.

-¡muchachos!- gritaba Tai- ¡despierten!

Los mencionados escucharon el llamado de Tai y poco a poco despertaban

-que.. ¿Qué paso Tai?

-estas bien MetalGreymon?

-si… ¿pero que sucedió?

-no lo se…

-¡auch!- se quejaba Davis- ¡me duele todo el cuerpo!

-a mi también…- se quejaba X-Veemon

¿se encuentran bien amigos?- preguntaba Tai

-si… creo… ¡me duele todo!

-ya no te quejes tanto Davis- decía burlonamente Tai

-y ¿Dónde estamos? ¿Por qué todo esta muy feo?- observaba X-Veemon por todos lados

-no lo se, pero esto no me gusta nada

-¡Tai!- Kari se acercaba a su hermano con rostro preocupado- ¿Dónde esta T.K.?

-¡es cierto!- Tai observaba a su alrededor pero no veía a nadie- no lo veo, tampoco están las otras dos.

-¡seguro les paso algo!

-ya tranquilízate Kari- tranquilizaba Tai- estoy seguro que T.K. y los demás están bien, tu mejor que nadie sabes que T.K. es muy fuerte, ten por seguro que los volveremos a ver.

-es cierto- interfería Davis con voz un poco molesta- aunque no me guste admitirlo, el sabe cuidarse bien, así que no te preocupes tanto…

-¡pero!

-Kari…- Tai tomaba de los hombros a su hermana- ya verás que el estará bien, ahora lo que debemos hacer es encontrar el modo de salir de este lugar, estoy seguro que nos transportaron a otro lugar.

-esta bien…- decía resignada Kari

-ya Kari, no te preocupes tanto, mejor hay que caminar para buscar una salida- comentaba el castaño menor

-esta bien.

Kari no podía dejar de preocuparse, ya que algo en su interior le decía que esta misión era muy peligrosa, sobre todo para T.K. ya que su pasado con la oscuridad le afectaba mucho y eso la angustiaba algo. Todos se adentraban mas y mas en el bosque, daban pasos cautelosos para no ser detectados fácilmente por cualquier enemigo que se les cruzara, caminaban sin rumbo fijo, pasaron los minutos y lograron ver campo abierto donde lograron ver una pequeña montaña.

-¡miren!- señalaba Davis- ¡una montaña!

-vayamos a ese lugar, si la escalamos tal vez podamos tener una mejor vista del paisaje y ver realmente en donde estamos.

-bien entonces ¡vamos!- decía animadamente Davis

El pequeño grupo se dirigió con paso veloz hacia la montaña con la esperanza de encontrar alguna salida o algún indicio del lugar donde es encontraban. Entre tanto, T.K. y los demás lograron llegar al pie de la montaña y para su sorpresa, vieron una enorme puerta de madera, lucía muy vieja y desgastada, sin embargo poseía un gran candado que la mantenía cerrada.

-¿Qué será esta puerta?- T.K. se acercaba para inspeccionar mejor- esta muy vieja, pero esta bien cerrada.

-¿Qué habrá detrás?- se preguntaba Tía

-Piddomon bájame- ordenaba la inglesa y el ángel obedeció- háganse a un lado- todos se alejaron un poco mientras la pelinegra ponía su mano derecha sobre la puerta y cerraba sus ojos- mmm… puedo sentir que es un lugar diferente.

-¿diferente?- preguntaba el rubio

-si…- la chica se concentro más hasta que abrió sus ojos y dirigió su mirada a T.K.- ¡esta es la salida!

-¡¿de verdad?- preguntaban todos

-¡si!- Isabel se alejaba un poco de la puerta- estoy segura de DarkKnightmon uso sus poderes para separarnos y llevarnos a dimensiones alternas.

-entonces hay que abrirla- decía Piddomon e inmediatamente intercambió una mirada con MagnaAngemon, quien al comprender el plan asiente.- Isabel, por favor retínense, nosotros nos haremos cargo.

-bien

-se los encargamos- concluía T.K.

Los elegidos se alejaron de la puerta mientras que los ángeles se elevaban preparándose para atacar. Piddomon expulsaba su poder celeste impactándolo contra la cerradura, mientras que MagnaAngemon hacía lo mismo con su espada, estuvieron así por unos segundos, pero el candado no sufría daño alguno.

-¿Por qué no se abre?- cuestionaba Tía- ¿no creo que ese candado sea tan fuerte

-¡inténtenlo una vez mas!- ordenaba T.K.

Ambos ángeles lo intentaron nuevamente pero el resultado fue el mismo.

-¿pero que?- Isabel estaba confundida, la puerta y el candado no lucían tan fuertes, sin embargo no recibían daño alguno- ¿Qué significa esto?... acaso...

-¡jajajajaja! ¡Con esos patéticos poderes no lograrán hacer nada!

Una voz muy reconocida por los presentes apareció, todos dirigieron su mirada hacia la cima de la montaña y lograron ver que DarkKnightmon estaba parado sobre la punta de dicha montaña, observando divertido a los elegidos.

-¡ja! Veo que no son tan fuertes como pensé, cayeron fácilmente en mi trampa, ahora que encontraron una salida, no son capaces de abrir una simple y vieja puerta… de verdad ustedes no son la gran cosa, se quedarán aquí para siempre, al igual que sus amiguitos ¡jajajaja!

-¿Dónde esta Kari?- T.K. encaraba valientemente al poderoso digimon

-ellos están en un lugar muy divertido… pero no se preocupen, ¡pronto se reunirán en el otro mundo!

Mientras terminaba sus palabras, DarkKnightmon dio un salto en dirección a T.K. para golpearlo pero rápidamente fue interceptado por la espada de MagnaAngemon.

-¡no te atrevas!- decía el ángel mientras empujaba al digimon oscuro a un costado, lejos de T.K.

-vaya… con que tu eres un ángel caballero celestial… será interesante tener una pelea contra ti…

El caballero digimon oscuro, mostró un rostro muy entusiasmado, rápidamente sostiene con gran fuerza su lanza y hace que las dos puntas de estas giren a gran velocidad.

-¡Twin spear!

DarkKnightmon se dirige con gran velocidad y fuerza hacia MagnaAngemon con el objetivo de que las puntas de su lanza logren llegar al cuerpo del ángel para con la intención de que dichas puntas lo perforen, sin embargo este alza su brazo derecho y se protege con su escudo, el tacto que hace la lanza con el escudo provoca un gran choque de poderes haciendo que el lugar se ilumine teniendo como origen el roce de la lanza con el escudo.

-¡ja!, a pesar de que tengo mas poder que antes, veo que eres capaz de resistir mi ataque.

-¡no permitiré que seres como ustedes destruyan nuestro digimundo!- el ángel alza su brazo derecho y de el nace un resplandor púrpura en forma es espada e inmediatamente lo choca con la lanza del caballero oscuro provocando así un gran choque de poderes haciendo que sean expulsados.

-¡MagnaAngemon!- exclamaba T.K.- ¡pelea!

El joven rubio cambió su actitud, su rostro era serio y hasta cierto punto intimidaba, tal acto no paso desapercibido por las dos chicas presentes, mientras Piddomon se acercó a MagnaAngemon.

-MagnaAngemon, ¡déjame pelear a tu lado!

-bien…

Ambos Ángeles se pusieron a la defensiva, mientras que DarkKnightmon se ponía de pie y miraba retadoramente a sus oponentes.

-jmm será interesante… pero ambos no podrán contra mi…

Mientras tanto, el grupo de Tai había llegado al pie de la montaña, encontrando también una perta vieja cerrada por un gran candado.

-¿será la salida?- Decía Tai mientras inspeccionaba la puerta

-probablemente…- respondía su hermana mientras observaba- ¿tu que dices Angewomon?

-es lo mas seguro.

-bien, entonces hay que abrirla- Davis voltea hacia su digimon- ¡X-Veemon!

-¡si Davis!

-¡tu también MetalGreymon!

-¡entendido!

-Angewomon…

-como digas Kari.

Los tres digimons usaron sus poderes para abrir la puerta pero esta no sufrió daño alguno.

-¡¿Cómo es posible eso?- decía sorprendido Davis- ¡debió abrirse!, ¿es una puerta vieja!

-jmm- Tai meditaba un poco llevándose la mano hacia su mentón- si no se abre… lo mas seguro es que sea la salida.

-tienes razón hermano, será mejor que lo intentemos una vez mas

-tienes razón.

Una vez más, los tres digimons se preparaban para intentar nuevamente abrir la puerta, hasta que fueron interrumpidos.

-¡jajaja! ¡Nunca lograran abrirla!

Todos voltearon hacia su lado derecho viendo que de entre las sombras aparecía DarkKnightmon.

-¡tu!- señalaba Davis

-así es mocosos elegidos…

-¡tu nos trajiste hasta este lugar ¿no es así?- demandaba Tai

-¡ja! Y si lo fuera ¿Qué?

-¡no te burles!

-¡¿Dónde esta T.K.?-preguntaba Kari

-¿te refieres al otro trío de tontos?... jmm seguro ya muertos ¡jajajaja!

-¡¿Qué?

-¡no le hagas caso Kari!- tranquilizaba Tai a su hermana- esta solo fanfarroneando

-bueno no importa, de todas formas los alcanzarán en el otro mundo ¡jajaja!

DarkKnightmon no perdió tiempo y comenzó el ataque, sostuvo su lanza y maniobraba con esta para atacar directamente a los elegidos, al ver esto, MetalGreymon se interpuso entre los elegidos y el caballero oscuro usando su brazo metálico para contrarrestar el ataque de la lanza e inmediatamente gira sobre su propio eje para golpearlo con su enorme cola. DarkKnightmon logra esquivar a tiempo el ataque del dinosaurio metálico alejándose unos metros de el y responde inmediatamente con su primer ataque.

-¡Shoulder Blade!

El digimon oscuro saca rápidamente su enorme hacha y lo lanza con gran velocidad hacia MetalGreymon, que por su gran tamaño no logra responder rápidamente al ataque del digimon maligno, sin embargo, es rápidamente apoyado por Angewomon y X-Veemon.

-¡encanto celestial!

-¡X-Láser!

Ambos ataques se estrellan contra la colosal hacha haciendo que esta se regrese a su dueño, quien la toma con gran facilidad.

-¡jajaja! Esto sin duda alguna será muy divertido…

En ambos lugares, DarkKnightmon llevaba su pelea con los elegidos, quienes ignoraban que el poder del caballero oscuro era tan grande, que podía pelear contra ellos al mismo tiempo y en diferentes lugares. En ambas batallas todos peleaban con tan temible digimon que hacía gala de sus habilidades en el combate, todo esto ante los ojos de Tisífona.

-esto es muy entretenido.

-veo que hizo una buena elección…

-así es LadyDevimon, ahora solo es cuestión de tiempo…

-¿cree que Azulongmon aparezca?

-mmm a lo que he visto… lo dudo, se esta reservando para el final…

-tiene razón, lo mas seguro es que aparezca su último Deva.

-así es… pero no importa, Azulongmon aparecerá en el momento preciso, pero en fin, mejor veamos si nuestros invitados de honor serán capaces de vencer a nuestro portero.

Ambas observaban el combate, por un lado T.K. y sus acompañantes veían el desarrollo del encuentro.

-ese digimon es muy poderoso- decía Tía.

-ojalá y tuviera el poder suficiente para enfrentarlo- se lamentaba Nyaromon

-no te preocupes- T.K. se dirigía al digimon bebe- te llegara el momento de revelar tu poder, por ahora déjanos esto a Isabel y a mi.- el rubio fijo su mirada en la inglesa- Isabel, ¿te encuentras bien?

-si… pero debemos buscar la llave de ese candado…

-¿tu no puedes abrirlo?

-este tiene el poder de DarkKnightmon, no de Tisífona, si fuera el poder de ella no tendría problema… pero esto es obra de ese digimon…

-¡rayos!- T.K. miraba la pelea de los digimons- ¡MagnaAngemon encuentra la llave en el!

El ángel asintió y continúo con su pelea.

-¡ja! ¿en verdad creen que se los dejare fácil?- DarkKnightmon hace girar su lanza creando una niebla muy oscura, concentrando el poder en el centro de esta con la finalidad de atacar a los ángeles- ¡ Treason Vortex!-

El poder oscuro sale despedido de dicha arma en dirección de los seres celestes, al ver esto, Piddomon rápidamente interpone su lanza lunar y la gira con gran velocidad en sus manos logrando así hacer frente a la onda oscura del poder del caballero oscuro, al ver un espacio de ataque, MagnaAngemon se acerca velozmente a DarkKnightmon propinándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro del digimon oscuro logrando que este salga despedido hacia la montaña.

-¡tu!- decía muy enfadado el digimon, rápidamente se pone de pie y corre a gran velocidad hacia MagnaAngemon, que , una vez teniéndolo cerca, toma con sus dos manos su lanza y trata de golpear al ángel con esta, por su parte, MagnaAngemon le hace frente con su espada.

-tu espada sagrada… Excalibur… - musitaba DarkKnightmon- ¡tu no mereces tan poderosa arma!- el caballero oscuro emitió un poder púrpura, señal que estaba haciendo uso del poder de Tisífona para tener mayor ventaja, este poder rodeo su lanza, dándole mas potencia al ataque logrando que MangaAngemon retrocediera tres pasos- ¡destruiré esta arma inmunda!

-¡MagnaAngemon!- T.K. tomo su digivice muy fuerte y este brillo, logrando así que dicha luz se dirigiera a la espada sagrada de su digimon proporcionándole mas fuerza, Tía e Isabel, miraban sorprendidas el acto.

-_¡T.K.!_- decía la inglesa- _este chico… ¿tiene ese don?_

Mientras Tía cambiaba su miraba de sorpresa a una con gran satisfacción.

-_esta manifestando su poder…_

La espada de MagnaAngemon se vio beneficiada por el poder del rubio e inmediatamente el ángel vuelve a ganar terreno para sorpresa de DarkKnightmon, quien al ver la manifestación de poder, decide infligir mas fuerza, haciendo que los poderes de ambos sean muy parejos. Piddomon logra ver un descuido del caballero oscuro y rápidamente le lanza un ataque directo.

-¡pluma de fuego!

Las plumas se dirigieron con gran tino hacia su objetivo, logrando que DarkKnightmon dejara de contraatacar a MagnaAngemon.

-¡me han sorprendido!- decía alegre DarkKnightmon- pero esto ya me esta aburriendo,¡ así que prepárense!

El digimon oscuro se preparaba para ejecutar un gran ataque, mientras que en el grupo de Tai, el seguía con su pelea contra MetalGreymon y compañía.

-¡Flecha celestial!

-¡giga explosion!

-¡X-Laser!

Los tres digimons atacaban con todo lo que tenían, pero era fácilmente repelido por el digimon oscuro, que usaba su lanza para repelir el ataque.

-¡es muy fuerte!- se quejaba X-Veemon

-¡no es el momento para quejarte – regañaba Davis

- ¡Davis no te desesperes!- llamaba la atención Tai- debemos hacerle frente lo mejor que podamos.

-¡es verdad!- apoyaba Kari- además, debemos encontrar la forma de abrir esa puerta, ¡es nuestra única salida!

-¡jajaja!- se ría DarkKnightmon- ¡ustedes no llegarán muy lejos!- el digimon oscuro hace girar su lanza y comienza a aparecer una niebla oscura- ¡Treason Vortex!

El poderoso ataque se dirigía velozmente hacia los elegidos, su trayectoria era tan rápida que los digimons que los protegían no lograron detenerlo a tiempo.

-¡huyan!- gritaban los tres digimons, pero a los elegidos les era prácticamente imposible esquivar dicho ataque, Tai, en un acto de inercia abrazó a Kari, mientras que Davis se protegía a si mismo, por su parte Kari solo cerró los ojos y en su mente musito.

-_¡que alguien nos ayude!_

De pronto una luz apareció en el lugar, cegando un poco a los presentes, dicha luz nacía del cielo y dentro de ella se escuchaba una voz.

-¡no permitiré que sigas causando destrozos DarkKnightmon!

-¡¿Quién eres?- exigía el mencionado.

Todos recuperaban su vista y lograron ver que del interior de la luz apareció un digimon gigante, este era delgado, sus brazos eran largos que llegaban al suelo, su postura era un poco encorvada, su piel era de un tono café llevando como vestimenta un pantalón rosa pálido y una blusa roja con un gran olan del mismo color que el pantalón, su cabeza era relativamente pequeña en comparación a su cuerpo sus ojos eran de color rojo y poseía dos grandes orejas, dándole así el aspecto de un conejo.

-¡yo soy Antylamon, Deva protector del gran Azulongmon!

Para alegría de los elegidos, el último Deva hizo acto de presencia, cosa que no fue del total agrado de DarkKnightmon. Entre tanto en la otra batalla, DarkKnightmon detuvo su pelea repentinamente.

-¿Qué le pasa?- se preguntaba Nyaromon

-su rostro se puso serio- observaba Isabel

-¿Qué le sucederá?- T.K. lo observaba pero agito su cabeza -¡MagnaAngemon es tu oportunidad!-

-¡entendido!- el mencionado se preparaba para atacarlo junto con Piddomon hasta que vieron que el digimon oscuro salio rápidamente hacia la puerta. -¿pero que hace?

Todos vieron como el caballero oscuro usaba su lanza para abrir dicha puerta, la entrada se abrió y de pronto todo desapareció en una inmensa luz oscura, los elegidos se protegieron de dicho resplandor y vieron que volvieron al pasillo donde se encontraban originalmente, mientras que el grupo de Tai sucedió lo mismo, fueron envueltos por esa luz oscura y regresaron al pasillo, logrando así que todos los elegidos se reunieran nuevamente.

-¡Kari, Tai, Davis!- exclamaba T.K. con gran alegría mientras el y sus acompañantes corrían en dirección de los mencionados- ¡que alegría verlos! ¡que bueno que están bien!

Tai y los demás corrían hacia sus amigos con alegría en sus rostros, Kari tomo la delantera para acercarse a T.K.

-¡T.K!- decía con gran alivio y alegría Kari- ¡que bueno que estas bien!

-¡si lo estoy!, lamento haberlos preocupado

-veo que controlaste bien la situación- felicitaba Tai

-creo que si jejeje.

-¡si bueno bla bla bla!- Davis se acercaba muy molesto con el rubio- ¿y bien? ¿Dónde estaban?

-nos estábamos enfrentando a DarkKnightmon- respondía Isabel, Kari no puedo evitar ver que la inglesa tenía el abrigo de T.K. cosa que no le fue de su agrado y miro un poco seria a su amigo. Mientras la inglesa continuaba- estábamos en un lugar frío al parecer nos envió a otra dimensión.

-si- continuaba Tía, era muy gélido , tanto que Isabel fue muy torpe y calló en un lago congelado, y gracias a eso T.K. tuvo que andar si abrigo alguno- decía Tía con un puchero muy notorio para todos, pero dicha explicación resolvió la duda de Kari que solo hizo molestarla un poco mas, pero no lo dio a demostrar.

-bueno creo que eso no importa- interrumpía Tai restándole importancia- ¿Dónde esta DarkKnightmon?

Todos voltearon a su alrededor y en fondo del pasillo lograron ver que DarkKnightmon se encontraba de pie frente a lo que parecía se la puerta para llegar a la habitación de Tisífona, y, frente de el, estaba Antylamon observándolo seriamente. Al ver esto los elegidos y sus digimons fueron hacia donde se encontraban los dos digimons y cuestionaron a Antylamon.

-¿vienes a ayudarnos?- preguntaba Tai

-así es, ya que ustedes pidieron ayuda- respondía el conejo serenamente sin apartar la mirada de DarkKnightmon

-¿llamado?

-así es…

-¿entonces tu respondiste a mi petición de ayuda?- preguntaba Kari

-si, ya que tu eres la portadora de la luz, tus plegarias llegaron a mi y me diste el camino para llegar hasta ustedes…

-ohh …¡muchas gracias!- respondía Kari con una gran sonrisa.

-así que fuiste tu…- interrumpía DarkKnightmon- de no haber sido por eso… todos ustedes ya estarían muertos…bueno no importa, ¡les daré fin aquí mismo!

El digimon maligno se ve rodeado por el aura púrpura de Tisífona y empuña su lanza, haciendo que esta se multiplique y que las puntas de estas comiencen a girar.

-¡no te permitiré que hagas mas daño!- el conejo sagrado alza sus manos y se ven envueltas por una luz rosada haciendo que sus manos se transformen en poderosas cuchillas y se lanza sobre DarkKnightmon.

-¡Fu Bao!

Las cuchillas se estrellan sobre la lanzas haciendo que estas pierdan su fuerza rotatoria logrando así el fallido del la técnica brutal del caballero oscuro.

-¡maldito Deva!- maldecía el digimon maligno- ¡me las pagaras!- este toma su gran hacha y empieza a maniobrar con esta-¡esta vez me cerciorare de enviarlos a los mas profundo de la oscuridad!

Los elegidos reconocieron el ataque, se trataba del Ultra-dimensional axe, la técnica que los hizo trasladarse a otro mundo, al ver esto, Antylamon se coloca delante de los elegidos y expulsa de ella una esfera de luz, y se dirigía rápidamente a MagnaAngemon.

-¡caballero de la esperanza!- decía el conejo sagrado- ¡usa tu portal para enviar a DarkKnightmon a su prisión!, ¡yo me encargaré de lanzarlo con el poder brindado por Azulongmon!

-¡estas seguro?- cuestionaba el ángel- ¡el poder de el es muy fuerte para ti, si lo haces!

-¡no te preocupes!, yo vine aquí para ayudarlos gustosamente

-¡pero no debes arriesgarte así por nosotros!- decía Kari

-no deben preocuparse, ustedes tienen un deber que cumplir

-¡pero!- Kari no pudo terminar su objeción a que DarkKnightmon los interrumpió

-¡nada de lo que hagan les servirá!- el digimon lanza sus hachas mientras exclama con gran fervor- ¡Ultra-dimensional axe!-

Las hachas comenzaban a abrir un portal hacia un lugar más oscuro, lugar donde se escuchaban algunos lamentos, cosa que aterrorizo a los elegidos.

-¡digimons elegidos!- llamaba la atención el Deva- llevense a todos a un lugar lejos!- todos lo obedecieron a excepción de MagnaAngemon, ya que era el que ayudaría en la derrota del digimon oscuro- ¡¿listo caballero?-

-¡listo!- respondía, MagnaAngemon usaba su Excalibur para crear una figura redonda para dar paso a una puerta que tenía símbolos sagrados, esta comenzó a abrirse mientras el ángel exclamaba- ¡puerta del destino!

La puerta se abrió y comenzó a absorber todo a su paso, DarkKnightmon se oponía con gran fuerza, aun así, su portal oscuro seguía abierto.

-¡tu puerta no podrá conmigo!- decía el caballero oscuro-¡tu no me ganaras!

-¡eso ya lo veremos!- Antylamon se acerco con gran agilidad hacia el digimon oscuro y coloco con un movimiento rápido la luz de Azulongmon dentro del casco metálico que cubría su rostro, tal acción lo dejó debilitado por el poder sagrado del dios y poco a poco la luz lo consumía, logrando así, que los portales desaparecieran y el resto de su cuerpo desapareciera tanto por el efecto de la luz divina, como por el poder de absorción de la puerta del destino de MagnaAngemon. Cuando estaba apunto de ser totalmente absorbido por la puerta del ángel, DarkKnightmon enterró su enorme lanza en el Deva, atravesando el dorso del digimon sagrado y dejándolo gravemente herido.

-¡al menos acabe con uno de ustedes jajajaja!- decía sus últimas palabra mientras era totalmente consumido por la puerta. El digimon desapareció junto con la puerta y una vez tranquilo el ambiente, los elegidos corrieron a auxiliar al digimon.

-¡Antylamon!- gritaba Kari preocupada-¡resiste por favor!

-¡háganse un lado!- pedía MagnaAngemon- ¡la curare!

-¡no pierdas tu tiempo y tu energía caballero!- decía el Deva- tu ya no puedes hacer nada… yo portaba el poder de Azulongmon, es un poder que no podía resistir por ende yo moriría por ese poder…

-¡pero debemos ayudarte!- decía Tai

-ya no hay nada que hacer… ahora su deber es seguir adelante y proteger el poder sagrado que poseen, ya que corre el riesgo de que se pierda en la oscuridad…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntaba T.K.

-portador de la esperanza… tu y tu caballero deben ser fuertes… los tiempos serán… difíciles… para ti… para todos…

-¡espera!- Isabel se acercaba al Deva-¡¿tu sabes algo?

-solo se… que la unión de todos ustedes … esta en riesgo…por lo que les pido que… sean fuertes… la salvación, no esta en nosotros los digimons… ni en los dioses… si no en ustedes…

Y el Deva desapareció, todos guardaron silencio ante el sacrificio de Antylamon, estuvieron así durante un par de minutos, lamentando la muerte del Deva y meditando sus últimas palabras.

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?- se preguntaba Davis- creo que nos dios una advertencia ¿no lo creen?

-por una vez concuerdo contigo- respondía Isabel-tal vez haya un secreto muy grande detrás de todo esto.

-¿creen que Azulongmon sepa mas de esto?- preguntaba Tía

-tal vez- respondía la inglesa pensativa

-bueno creo que eso ahora no importa- decía Tai- hay que darnos prisa ya estamos cerca de nuestro destino

-¡si vayamos!- respondía animadamente Davis.

Todos fijaron su vista hacia la puerta que daba con su destino final, estaban a punto de enfrentarse a lo que probablemente sería la batalla más feroz que hayan tenido, mientras tanto, en el mundo real.

-parece que el tiempo esta por cumplirse- decía un chico de vestimentas oscuras y con una postura totalmente relajada- creo que ya es tiempo de nuestra partida al digimundo.

-¡ya era hora!- decía Salamon

-entonces deja ir por mi digimon y partiremos enseguida- decía una chica que lo acompañaba- pero esta vez iré por mi cuenta propia si veo que te distraes en algo tonto

-jajaja, veo que aun no me perdonas por lo de Francia ¿verdad?

-no…

-bueno…- decía con un suspiro- de todas formas no debemos retrasarnos… tenemos una cita con el destino.

Ambos personajes se preparaban para su partida al digimundo, mientras que en la zona oscura el grupo de Tai y T.K. llego a la habitación principal de la fortaleza.

-hemos llegado…- decía Tai con gran cautela- ¡chicos no bajen la guardia!

Todos asentían de forma silenciosa, la habitación era muy grande esta parecía mas un palacio de la realeza que una habitación, había uno que otro adorno de piedra, eran figuras extrañas, sin forma alguna, mientras que en el fondo, se lograba ver unas largas escaleras que conducían a lo que parecía ser otra habitación, pero esta no tenia puerta alguna, solo se lograban ver algunas cortinas, pero, a la distancia en la que se encontraban, no lograban ver nada mas. Seguían avanzando con paso cauteloso hasta que una risa femenina los detuvo.

-jejejeje, veo con gran alegría que lograron llegar hasta aquí…

-esa voz…- decía Isabel

-así es Láncaster…

Todos vieron que de las sombras aparecía por fin Tisífona, acompañada por LadyDevimon que se mantenía detrás de ella, ambas lucían serenas y fijaban su mirada hacia los elegidos.

-¡sean bienvenidos al palacio de mi señor Alcor!- decía con voz alegre- por favor disfruten su estancia, ya que será corta y nunca podrán regresar a su mundo.

Las últimas palabras de la encapuchada las enfatizó de forma muy siniestra, los elegidos al fin llegaron a su destino final, tenido a pocos metro su objetivo y teniendo lo que sería su única oportunidad de salvar al digimundo y al mundo real.

* * *

Hola a todos! espero que esten bien n.n, bueno pues enmendando mi tardanza jejeje, les dejo otro cap a media semana! n.n y bueno tratare de subir otro cap este vienes, pero mientras les dejo este cap, que en lo perosonal me gusto mucho jejejeje es que ando inspirada con una musica que invita a imaginarse este enfrenatamiento jejejje, bueno espero que les haya gustado esta entrega, le di mas acción a MagnaAngemon, espero que les haya gustado, hice lo mejor que pude, pero aviso aqui no acaba el trabajo de nuestro angel favorito jijijiji en fin procedo a contestar los reviews n.n

**Crystal Coronello : jejej que bueno que te gusto que haya puesto a este digimon n.n ,lo poco que he visto me ha gustado como es su roll epsero que te haya gustado mi version para este fic n.n**

**Heaven Wolf: muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que sea de tu agrado n.n y saludos desde México n.n**

**Naiad: wooaaa, no te he visto desde hace una semana en el hospital! espero que andes bien n.n, jejejeje si lo se es raro pero bueno que bueno que te hayas dado el tiempo para leerlo jejejeje y ps me inspiro en buena música y en libros XD es bueno saber de ti! espero que andes mucho mejor! n.n**

**Amaii: ohh una vez mas... gomen! TT0TT pero ya postee este cap antes de lo que lo tenia pensado XD y espero postear otro para compensar -_- pero creeme esta historia no la dejo a menos que me pase algo XP, (que yo espero que no sueceda jejeje)**

**Auf Dass: gomen por no usar a Lucemon u.u pero creeme me esta tentando para usarlo como mi proximo villano en mi segunda historia jojojo XD lo del mimato tienes razón... aun lo medito -_- y tu correo no aparece o.o quizas se te olvido ponerlo XP**

**jhalu leos: ohh creo que eres el primero en saber de quien se trata la chica que pongo por ahora como X o.o XDD ps si es la que yo estoy pensado (y por favor no lo digas por que nadie lo ha comentado hasta ahora) seguro seras el primero XD, que bueno que te gusto lo de Isabel y T.K., muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n**

**P.X no identificado XD : awww! otro que me da publicidad D: ! no se si podre estar a la altura ;_; pero le hechare ganas -_-U que bueno que te gusto n.n y muchas gracias por la publicidad jejeje n.n**

**Pablo: que bueno que te gusto que incluyera a este digimon, espero que mi version te haya gustado y sobre todo la pelea contra MagnaAngemon n.n espero que te haya agradado n.n**

en fin.. son todos! jejeje en verdad se los agradezco a todos! y bueno en el próximo cap... wiii estoy muy emocionada, por que ya es el cap donde el climax ya se hace presente jojojojo *w* espero que sea de su agrado y en verdad muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer y dejar reviews muchas gracias a todos nos vemos! n.n


	32. Verdadera identidad

**Capitulo 31: Verdadera identidad.**

Tai y compañía habían logrado llegar hasta donde se encontraban Tisífona y LadyDevimon, luego de derrotar a DarkKnightmon, estas se hicieron presentes para darles la bienvenida.

-me alegra mucho saber que han logrado llegar hasta este lugar.- decía alegremente Tisífona.- jamás creí que lograran superar los dones que les di a esos digimons… pero bueno, supongo que también es mi culpa, puesto que confié en seres que no supieron aprovechar mi ayuda.

-déjate de tonterías Tisífona- Isabel tomaba la delantera para encarar a la maligna.

-oh Láncaster…- decía la mencionada con un suspiro- vamos, han pasado casi dos siglos desde la última vez que vi a tu familia, ¿no crees que debemos aprovechar el tiempo?

-no salgas con incoherencias- la inglesa desenvaina su espada y dirige la punta hacia Tisífona- he venido exclusivamente por ti.

-lo siento pero si quieres llegar hasta ella tendrás que pasar sobre mi…- LadyDevimon se interpuso entre Isabel y Tisífona – no tendrán la facilidad como antes para derrotarnos…

-ella no es la única- Piddomon se colocaba a lado de su compañera en señal de reto- también estoy yo para enfrentarte.

-y yo- Angewomon se acercaba a Piddomon y a Isabel- mi deber es regresarte al lugar que perteneces.

-¡ja! Veo que quieres ser la primera en recibir todo mi gran poder

-tenemos cuentas que arreglar…

-esas palabras son mías…

Ambos ángeles femeninos se miraban retadoramente, se podía percibir el deseo de pelea en ambas, Tisífona observaba y daba un leve suspiro mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas?- cuestionaba Isabel

-solo me retiro… no hay mucho que hacer…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- preguntaba Tai

-ustedes no son nada para mi, yo ya los he observado por mucho tiempo, no hay nada que yo no sepa, sus poderes, su patético lazo de amistad, incluso el poder de esos dioses… realmente lo que hagan no será la gran cosa...

-¿te estas burlando de nosotros?

-no es burla, portadora de la luz, es solo una observación, nada lograrán si se enfrentan a mi, LadyDevimon será mas que suficiente para derrotarlos.

-¿eso crees?- Davis mira a su digimon y este vuela hacia Tisífona- ¡ve X-Veemon!

El digimon azul emprende el vuelo hacia la encapuchada quien solo da un suspiro y alza su mano derecha haciendo que de esta, salga una corriente de aire tan fuerte que hace que X-Veemon sea repelido.

-¡¿Cómo lo hizo?- decía sorprendido Davis

-ya se los dije… los he observado todo este tiempo, se su forma de pensar, su modo de hacer las cosas, no hay nada que puedan hacer ante mi…

-¿Cómo es que sabes tanto?- T.K. interfería- según tu no has estado observando, yo que recuerde, solo te interpones cuando nosotros nos enfrentamos.

-tu…-

Solo atino a decir Tisífona e inmediatamente dio vuelta para seguir con su camino.

-¡espera!- exclamaba la inglesa-¡no huyas!

Isabel empuña su espada y el dije de la flor, símbolo de su familia, comienza a brillar en reacción a los sentimientos de la portadora, LadyDevimon observa y al notar que Isabel piensa atacar a la encapuchada, emprende el vuelo hacía la inglesa con la intención de golpearla por detrás, sin embargo Piddomon va tras el ángel caído y la detiene con un golpe de su cetro.

-¡LadyDevimon!- decía el ángel con gran autoridad- ¡tú oponente soy yo!

-me la pagarás…- el ángel femenino se eleva rápidamente y extiende de forma galante sus esbeltos brazos- ¡ondas de la oscuridad!

Un torbellino oscuro se hace presente despidiendo a su vez cientos de murciélagos que se dirige con gran velocidad hacía Isabel, Piddomon emprende un vuelo rápido para proteger a su compañera, mientras que el resto hacía lo mismo con sus respectivos compañeros.

-¡ya verás!- MagnaAngemon emprendió el vuelo hacia LadyDevimon haciendo aparecer ene. Trayecto su sagrada espada con la que se abría camino para poder esquivar con gran facilidad los murciélagos.- ¡ríndete!

-¡jamás!- el ángel caído vio que MagnaAngemon se encontraba a pocos metros de ella y en un rápido y ágil movimiento de manos logró deshacer parte de sus cadenas que le rodeaban su cuerpo para luego hacerlo girar encima de ella y lo lanzó hacia el caballero angelical, haciendo que la cadena se enrollara sobre la muñeca donde el sostenía su espada logrando así que su oponente pierda el equilibrio y lo lanza contra la pared.

-¡MagnaAngemon!- exclamaba T.K. y Angewomon

-¡jajajaja!- se bufaba el ángel caído- ¡vamos! ¿Quién sigue?

-¡lo pagarás!- Angewomon salió volando hacia su antagónica empuñando su mano derecha

-¡nosotros también!-

X-Veemon, Piddomon y MetalGreymon salieron para enfrentar al ángel oscuro directamente, LadyDevimon solo soltó una leve risa y emprendió un vuelo más rápido, logrando así esquivar los ataques físicos de los digimons elegidos. Los elegidos solo se limitaban a observar, mientras que Isabel miraba fijamente a Tisífona, quien solo se hallaba parada observando todo. El encuentro seguía su curso donde LadyDevimon mostraba gran agilidad y destreza al esquivar y regresar los ataques de sus enemigos.

-¡giga explosion!

-¡plumas de fuego!

-¡X-láser!

Los tres ataques se dirigían al ángel quién los esquivo con un veloz moviendo despareciendo por breves instantes de la vista de todos, para luego aparecer casi frente de ellos.

-¡lanza de la oscuridad!

Su brazo izquierdo sufre una transformación, este toma la forma de una lanza que golpea con gran certeza a sus tres atacantes, luego ella gira sobre su propio eje para propinar un fuerte golpe a MetalGreymon provocando así que el y sus dos acompañantes caigan en el suelo.

-¡MetalGreymon!

-¡X-veemon!

Tai y Davis corrieron a auxiliar a sus digimons, mientras Isabel observaba como su digimon trataba de incorporarse nuevamente.

-Es tal como lo imagine- pensaba para si misma- LadyDevimon es compañera de Tisífona, ella es mas fuerte que los anteriores…si ese es el caso…

Isabel corre rápidamente hacía Tisífona para atacarla de frente, los elegidos observan la acción de la inglesa.

-¡Isabel!- exclamaba Tai- ¡no hagas una locura!

-esa tonta no lograra nada…- susurraba con rostro serio Tía

Isabel hizo caso omiso, Tisífona aun permanecía inmóvil y ella, como los demás elegidos veía como Isabel dirigía su ataque a Tisífona.

-¡toma esto!

La espada estaba a punto de tener contacto con Tisífona, pero de pronto una barrera oscura se interpuso en el camino de la inglesa.

-¡¿Qué es esto?

-¡te dije que no llegarás hasta ella sin que me derrotes!- LadyDevimon la miraba con una gran sonrisa- recuerda que este es nuestro terreno, tenemos mayor ventaja sobre ustedes.

-¡maldición!

Isabel observaba a Tisífona con gran rabia, mientras que esta se mostraba serena. Angewomon y MagnaAngemon vieron un momento de descuido por parte de LadyDevimon y atacaron rápidamente.

-¡Encanto Celestial!

El ataque divino de Angewomon se dirige rápidamente hacia su antagónica, quien rápidamente logra esquivarlo, sin embargo, no nota la presencia de MagnaAngemon quien la ataca con su espada haciendo que esta se defienda con su poderosa lanza. El choque de los poderes no tarda en hacer cimbrar el lugar. Ambos ponen mucha fuerza en sus ataques y ninguno de los dos cede, pronto, Angewomon apoya a su compañero angelical haciendo aparecer su flecha sagrada, esto no pasa desapercibido por el ángel caído quién hace desaparecer abruptamente su lanza y escapa antes de que Angewomon lanzara su ataque.

-¡no caeré en su trampa! – LadyDevimon gira sobre su propio eje mientras reúne su poder- ¡ondas de la oscuridad!

Los murciélagos no tardaron en aparecer y atacan ferozmente al ángel femenino, quién solo atina a protegerse con sus brazos.

-¡Angewomon!- gritaba Kari muy preocupada

-¡no la lastimarás!- X-Veemon emprende el vuelo y hace frente a los murciélagos- ¡X-Láser!

-¡brazo tridente!- MetalGreymon se incorporaba y dirigía su brazo metálico hacia el ángel oscuro.

-¡eso es inútil!- LadyDevimon devuelve el ataque del dinosaurio usando su brazo izquierdo- ¡Golpe fantasmal!

-¡maldición!- decía el dinosaurio al ver que su ataque es regresado con gran facilidad.

- ¡es mucho mas fuerte que antes!- decía preocupada Kari

-eso es normal- respondía Tía serenamente- recuerden donde estamos…

-aun así…- Tai se mostraba impotente

-debemos de hacer algo, el tiempo que nos queda es muy corto- recordaba T.K. con gran frustración.

Todos observaban el desarrollo del encuentro, por su parte Isabel trataba de hallar una solución.

-Tisífona esta siendo protegida por LadyDevimon… si es así… LadyDevimon debe caer

Isabel no perdía de vista a LadyDevimon, observaba cada uno de sus movimientos. Los digimons que le hacían frente batallaban mucho para darle algún golpe, los minutos transcurrían y la situación no cambiaba, pero la inglesa un se encontraba enfocada al ángel caído, esta acción no paso desapercibido para Piddomon, quien observa a su compañera y logra deducir el objetivo de ella.

-Isabel tiene un plan- pensaba para si- bien entonces le daré la oportunidad que esta buscando.

Piddomon comenzó a atacar directamente al ángel, los demás digimons hacían lo mismo, ignorando las intenciones del ángel. Piddomon, entre los golpes y ataques esperaba una oportunidad para ver un lado descuidado del ángel caído, hasta que vio que Angewomon se dirigió hacia LadyDevimon alzando su mano empuñada, lista para golpear el rostro siniestro del ángel maligno, es ahí, cuando Piddomon vio que descuidó su costado izquierdo y emprendió el vuelo hacia ella, a pocos instantes de que el golpe de Angewomon hiciera contraste con LadyDevimon, Piddomon golpea al ángel oscuro con su cetro estrellándola en una pared cerca de Isabel.

-¡maldito Piddomon!- decía con gran furia LadyDevimon -¡¿Cómo te atreves?

LadyDevimon se ponía de pie sobre el suelo con gran furia en sus ojos carmesí, miraba con repudio al mencionado, quien se hallaba flotando esbozando una sonrisa, cosa que molesto al ángel oscuro. Justo cuando ella iba emprender el vuelo para atacar a Piddomon sintió un agudo dolor en su espalda, volteó para ver que cosa le causaba dicho dolor y para su sorpresa de ella y de todos los presentes, Isabel había enterrado su espada en LadyDevimon.

-¡tu!- exclamaba sorprendida LadyDevimon mientras veía como Isabel desenterraba la espada y brotaba sangre.- co… ¿Cómo?

-con esto Tisífona queda desprotegida de tu poder…- Isabel miraba fríamente a LadyDevimon quien tenia un rostro contraído por el dolor del ataque de la inglesa.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la valentía y astucia de Isabel ya que ella mostró gran fuerza y firmeza para enfrentar a LadyDevimon, siendo ella una humana, aunque estaban concientes de que poseía ciertos dones, jamás creyeron que tuviera tal fuerza.

-ahora es tu turno Tisífona- decía la pelinegra mientras la señalaba con su espada. Mientras que Tisífona no decía palabra alguna.

-¿Por qué piensas que me has derrotado?- interrumpió una voz infantil.

-¿de donde viene esa voz?- se preguntaba Kari

Todos buscaban con la mirada hasta que vieron que LadyDevimon permanecía quieta pero su rostro mostraba una sonrisa.

-no pueden vencerme si yo estoy aquí…-

Todos se confundieron puesto que LadyDevimon no emitía palabra alguna, además de que el timbre vocal no concordaba con ella. Siguieron buscando con la mirada hasta que de nuevo esa voz infantil apareció.

-No pueden derrotarme si yo también estoy aquí…

Para la sorpresa de todos, vieron que Nyaromon era quien había hablado, el digimon y Tía mostraban un rostro sombrío mientras que poco a poco un aura púrpura las rodeaba.

-les dije que los había observado todo este tiempo…

-¡no puede ser!- decía sorprendido Tai- ustedes…

Tía y Nyaromon fueron consumidas por dicha luz desapareciendo poco a poco, mientras que la energía que los rodeaba se dirigían hacia LadyDevimon y Tisífona. La energía se unió a las mencionadas haciendo que LadyDevimon recuperara la compostura y Tisífona se viera envuelta por dicho poder.

-¡entonces Tía y Tisífona son la misma persona!- decía muy sorprendido Davis.

-así es…- Tisífona se quito el manto oscuro en el que se ocultaba, por fin mostró su verdadera identidad. Ella era una mujer de esbelta figura, tenia un vestido totalmente negro que era muy entallado a su dorso mostrando así si figura, tenia joyas en color gris oscuro con pequeñas piedras en color escarlata que la adornaban tanto en el cuello como en las muñecas de sus manos, su cabello era largo y ondulado amarrado por un cintillo en plata, su piel era muy blanca y su rostro era muy fino, sus ojos eran de un púrpura intenso que solo reflejaba una gran frialdad en ellos, su belleza era única, en su mano derecha sostenía con gran firmeza su tridente mostrándose así como un ente poderoso que con solo su presencia podía hacer que todos se rindieran a sus pies.

-entonces mis sospechas no estaban tan erróneas- comentaba Isabel- desde aquel encuentro en ese festival pude sentir tu poder, aunque debo admitirlo, fuiste muy astuta al esconder bien tu poder y confundirnos con tu doble personalidad.

-supuse que te habías dado cuenta, es por eso que use mis habilidades para engañarlos.

-¿Por qué?- interrumpió T.K.- ¿Por qué te acercaste a nosotros?

-por que quería cerciorarme de que no vuelva a ocurrir lo mismo de hace ya casi dos siglos…

-¿y para eso te acercaste a nosotros?- pregunto muy enojado Davis- ¡eso fue muy cobarde!

-tus insultos no me interesan- respondía con gran frialdad- solo me acerque para asegurarme de que no serían ningún problema… veo que me equivoque, no representan ningún peligro, solo Láncaster- decía señalándola con su dedo índice izquierdo- pero, puesto que es la última de esa dinastía, la última de los caballeros guardianes, ya no significa ningún peligro.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Quiero decir que el tiempo se esta agotando- de la nada, hace aparecer un reloj astronómico mostrando a la tierra alineándose de tal forma que el sol se va alejando levemente del hemisferio norte del mundo.- observen, el solsticio de invierno esta a minutos de comenzar.

La punta mas larga del reloj seguía su curso con cada segundo, mientras que la más pequeña se acercaba a una estrella oscura que parecía señalar la hora exacta del solsticio.

-¡queda menos de diez minutos!- señalaba Piddomon sorprendido-

-¿Cómo paso el tiempo tan rápido?- cuestionaba MagnaAngemon

-eso es por que esta fortaleza esta protegida por mi poder, hice que ustedes sintieran el tiempo de forma mas lenta.

-tanto… ¿tanto así es su poder?- decía Kari con gesto aterrado-

-si ese es su poder… entonces la de Alcor…- le seguía Davis.

-es mas fuerte- concluía T.K. con gesto serio al tiempo que empuñaba sus manos en señal de impotencia.

-bien… ya que lo han comprendido les daré la oportunidad de rendirse, si ustedes juran lealtad sus vidas serán perdonadas…

-¡eso jamás!- Isabel corría hacia Tisífona para enfrentarla en batalla- ¡prefiero morir antes de ser partícipe de sus ambiciones!

-tonta…- Tisífona observa tranquilamente que Isabel se acerca con espada en mano para atacarla, ella alza su tridente y hace que su arma choque con la de la inglesa causando así un gran choque provocando una explosión en el momento del contacto.

-¡Isabel!- llamaba Piddomon preocupado.

Isabel apareció estrellada en la pared como consecuencia de tal colisión, mientras que Tisífona flotaba en el aire.

-¡Isabel!- todos se acercaban a ella para asegurarse de su bienestar.

-no se preocupen por mi.- decía mientras se ponía de pie

-ella es muy fuerte- comentaba Tai mientras trataba de ayudar a la inglesa- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

-seguir con lo que habíamos planeado- decía Kari

-cierto, si evitamos que llegue con Alcor para resucitarlo, tal vez pierda sus poderes-

-concuerdo contigo T.K.- Isabel se acercaba al rubio- por primera vez… tendré que depender de su ayuda…

-para eso estamos- respondía el joven con una gran sonrisa

-¿de verdad creen que eso será fácil?- interrumpía LadyDevimon- como les dije, tendrán que vencerme si quieren pasar de aquí.

-¡y lo haremos!- respondía el castaño mayor

-¿están seguros?- Tisífona miraba con una sonrisa confiada a los elegidos, extendió su mano izquierda e hizo aparecer un digivice oscuro- veremos si pueden contra esto…

El digivice comenzó a emitir un poder oscuro que rodeo inmediatamente LadyDevimon comenzó a cambiar.

-observen la verdadera forma de LadyDevimon…

-¿a caso ella va….?- decía sorprendida Angewomon que veía como su opuesto recibía nuevos poderes.

-¡LadyDevimon digivols a… Lilithmon!

LadyDevimon mostró su nueva y última forma: Lilithmon, ella era una hermosa mujer de cuatro alas negras de murciélago, su piel era pálida, sus facciones eran finas, vestía con un vestido largo y escotado en color morado claro con adornos en color dorado, solo el corcel era en color negro, su cintura y vientre era adornado por un par de cinturones negros con hebillas en plata , sus piernas se mostraban adornados por una especie de mallas negras con adornos dorados, su calzado parecían ser sandalias mostrando sus pies que enseñaban grandes garras en tono púrpura, sus manos eran muy finas, solo la derecha mostraba unas garras en color dorado, de su escote negro nacía de un botón dorado un par de cintillos negros por la parte de arriba y en la parte media de dichos cintillos nacían otros dos dorados, haciendo par con los oscuros, las puntas de estos eran muy filosas. Sus cabellos eran negros amarrados por peinetas doradas que atravesaban su cabellera, sus pupilas eran de un negro inmenso y sus párpados eran adornados por un color púrpura, en su frente poseía una tiara en forma de murciélago, dándole así una fría mirada.

-elegidos, les presento la verdadera forma de LadyDevimon: Lilithmon

Todos veían asombrados la nueva forma de LadyDevimon, su poder era ahora muy superior a la de ellos, puesto que ahora se enfrentaban a un digimon Mega.

-bien elegidos- decía Lilithmon mostrando una fría sonrisa de sus labios negros- es momento de ponerle fin a esto…

La dama oscura eleva su poder haciendo que todos se estremecieran con su presencia. Mientras la batalla era observada por Devimon y compañía.

-¡vaya eso si fue inesperado!- mocionaba NeoMyotismon

-es todo un espectáculo.

-Al fin ambas se mostraron tal cual como son – terminaba Devimon- el poder de esta mujer es impresionante… debemos sacar provecho de esto…

-concuerdo contigo- comentaba el payaso- también es seguro que Azulongmon aparezca, ya que esos tontos están en aprietos.

-si… y probablemente lo haga Alcor…

Los tres digimons observaban la situación, Lilithmon se mostraba aires de grandeza y, sin perder tiempo ataca a los elegidos.

-¡onda de oscuridad!-

Una gran onda oscura aparece destruyendo todo a su paso. MetalGreymon y X-Veemon trataron de detenerlo pero rápido fueron golpeados, por lo que los tres ángeles enfrentaron dicho poder con sus poderes sagrados.

-¡su poder es impresionante!- decía Angewomon

-¡debemos hacer algo si no!...

-¡Piddomon, Angewomon! ¡Concentren sus poderes para desviar esta onda!

-¡si!

Los Ángeles se concentraron y comenzaron a brillar haciendo que los poderes de la luz hicieran gran contraste con los poderes oscuros de Lilithmon, pronto la explosión se hizo presente, poco a poco el polvo desaparecía de la vista, los elegidos solo vieron a los tres ángeles en el suelo, indicando señas de agotamiento, mientras que Lilithmon se encontraba cerca de Tisífona sin señas de cansancio.

-ustedes no son nada ante mi- decía con voz muy seductora Lilithmon- pero no se preocupen, soy buena… en el fondo, terminare con todos ustedes sin necesidad de golpearlos.

-¿Qué dices?- decía el rubio

-humanos elegidos observen como acabo primero con sus digimons…

Lilithmon baja lentamente algunos escalones para llegar a suelo firme, la dama siniestra mira fríamente a los digimons que yacen cansados y con voz leve y armoniosa musita.

-Dolor fantasma…

De pronto los digimons comenzaron a dar horribles gritos de dolor, todos se agarraban fuerte a si mismos en un intento de sofocar el dolor tan penetrable que sentían.

-¡que les pasa!- decía muy aterrada Kari al ver como los digimons se retorcían de dolor, ninguno de estos respondió.

-solo es una maldición…- respondía la ejecutora

-ma… ¿maldición?

-si, gracias a mi poder, con tan solo decir estas palabras puedo hacer que su mente juegue con ellos, mandándoles señas de dolor, como si se tratase de miles de cuchillos atravesando todo su cuerpo…

La forma de hablar de Lilithmon era muy siniestra, los elegidos fueron corriendo hacia sus digimons para auxiliarlos, sin embargo, estos no paraban de lanzar gritos de dolor.

-¡jajaja! ¡No se preocupen!- decía Lilithmon- pronto morirán y ustedes le harán compañía…

Todos la veían muy aterrorizados, excepto por Isabel y T.K. quienes mostraban un rostro lleno de furia, Lilithmon dio un par de pasos hacia ellos y justo cuando estaba por articular su maldición un gran destello ilumino el lugar, haciendo que todos los presentes se cubrieran los ojos.

-no permitiré que toques a estos humanos…

Una voz muy grave se hizo presente, dicha voz nacía del gran destello de luz, pronto Tisífona y Lilithmon abrieron más sus ojos para ver mejor.

-¡pero si es!- mencionaban ambas

Los elegidos recuperaban su vista conforme la luz se disipaba, ya que estaba dando paso a la aparición de un ser gigantesco, poco a poco se podía ver a un ser en forma de dragón, mientras que los digivices de Kari y T.K. comenzaban a hacer sincronía con la luz del dragón.

-¡Azulongmon!- exclamaron los portadores de la luz y la esperanza.

La luz se disipo totalmente dejando ver al gran dragón, su cuerpo largo era azul celeste en tono transparente rodeado por grandes cadenas y mostrando alas angelicales, en el centro se podía ver las esferas en color azul celeste que lo identificaba como un dios digimon, solo su cabeza tenia una forma mas física ya que era azul con adornos dorados en forma de rayos, tenia en su frente un gran cuerno metálico en forma de rayo también, poseía cuatro ojos de color rojo y su boca era cubierto por grandes mechones grises pálidos formando así una gran barba.

-tanto tiempo sin verlos niños elegidos… bueno ya no tan niños…

-¡Azulongmon!- exclamaron todos

El dios mando su luz a los digimons que eran afectados por la maldición de Lilithmon y pronto recuperaron sus fuerzas.

-Azulongmon…- decían los digimons recuperados

-humanos elegidos, debemos unir fuerzas, esta vez el enemigo no es humano y tampoco es un digimon…

-¿no es humano ni digimon?

-así es portador del valor- se dirigía a Tai- no tenemos tiempo que perder, debemos proteger la esperanza…

-proteger… la… ¿esperanza?- pensaba para si MagnaAngemon

-¡al fin apareces Azulongmon!- Tisífona hablaba –comenzaba a creer que tenias miedo.

-mujer, no permitiré que cumplas tus ambiciones…

-jmm eso ya lo veremos…

Tisífona alzo su tridente y trajo hacia ella a Devimon, NeoMyotismon y ChaosPiedmon quienes se mostraban entusiasmados por entrar en batalla.

-¡bien!, ¡que la fiesta comience!- sentenciaba la maligna

Tisífona tenía todo el terreno cubierto, su victoria parecía estar asegurada, mas ahora que contaba con cuatro digimons muy poderosos a su disposición, los elegidos y sus digimons se mostraban firmes y decididos a enfrentar lo que sea ya que contaban con el apoyo del dios digimon más poderoso. Mientras que más allá de los escalones, una presencia oscura observaba todo.

-las piezas ya están en su lugar… el reloj esta dando sus últimos pasos… solo es cuestión de algunos momentos y todo dará inicio…

* * *

Hola a todos! espero que anden bien n.n, bueno si pude subir cap! *w* pero no se.. el cap no me termino de convencer... si me gusto pero siento que le falto, pero no le haye D: jejeje y ps si tal como muchos decían... Tía y Tisífona son la misma persona D: pero aun tengo algo reservado jojojo, en fin espero que sea de su agrado, y en el proximo cap jujujuju, ni yo me la creo que ya este a nada de mi tema principal D: XP en fin procedo a contestar reviews n.n

**Auf Dass: buuu! por que dijiste quien era! asi ya casi no tiene chiste -_-.. pero bueno aun asi no creo que adivines que roll jugara jojojo, tal vez te des una idea pero... jojojo tengo algo reservado jijiji... ufff otra vez el fanfiction... antes si dejaba para los mail... no veo por que se pone pesado de nuevo ¬¬ mm no se por que suena muy raro el hotmail en español o.o XDDD vale ya te agrego! n.n**

**Nicolas G: mucahs gracias por tu comentario! n.n ohh bueno ps sigue sacando conclusiones jijiji pero creo que si dare una que otra sorpresa jejeje **

**jhalu leos: wii un paisano! *w* XDD jejej que bueno que te gusto el cap, espero que este tambien sea de tu agrado n.n y creeme MagnaAngemon seguira siendo prota jejeje y si.. tu como os demas le atinaron a lo de Tía y Tisífona XD.. pero no crean que lo saben todo.. tengo una sorpresa con ella jijiji si.. toda historia tiene fin... pero a esta aun le falta... se podria decir que voy a la mitad XP**

en fin es todo.. hubo pocos reviews jejeje (logico no? XP) bueno para el proximo no se si lo pueda subir laproxima semana ... ya que tendre algo de trabajo -_-pero en cuanto pueda lo subo jejeje mil gracias por sus reviews y por su tiempo para leer nos vemos ciao n.n


	33. El sorpresivo despertar de Alcor

**Capitulo 32: El sorpresivo despertar de Alcor**

Azulongmon, el último dios digimon había aparecido, los elegidos se sentían aliviados por contar con tan importante ayuda, sin embargo, Tisífona hizo digievolucionar a su forma mega a LadyDevimon logrando así que, uno de los entes oscuros mas poderosos del digimundo apareciera: Lilithmon, y no solo ella, si no que también aparecieron ChaosPiedmon, NeoMyotismon y Devimon, todos luciendo sus nuevas formas y poderes, en apariencia, la situación era pareja para ambos bandos, sin embargo, Tisífona había revelado su verdadera identidad, mostrando así, su verdadero poder.

-bien elegidos, demuéstrenme de lo que son capaces, pero, todo lo que hagan será en vano, el tiempo corre, y ya estamos a breves momentos de que el destino se cumpla…

-¡así el tiempo este en nuestra contra nosotros lucharemos!

Con estas palabras, Tai daba inicio a la pelea. MagnaAngemon y Angewomon fueron al encuentro contra sus antagónicos: Lilithmon y Devimon, mientras que X-Veemon y Piddomon fueron tras NeoMyotismon, por su parte MetalGreymon fue por ChaosPiedmon.

-¡vaya!- decía alegremente Devimon- veo que quieres arreglar viejas cuentas MagnaAngemon… ¡eso es perfecto!

El mencionado no articulo palabra alguna, ya que rápidamente hizo aparecer su espada sagrada y comenzó el encuentro contra Devimon, quien usa uno de sus potentes brazos metálicos como escudo, provocando así un gran choque de poderes. Por su parte, Lilithmon y Angewomon tenían su respectivo encuentro.

-¿Qué piensas hacer Angewomon?- decía con gran arrogancia hacia el ángel- yo ya estoy muy lejos de ti, tu poder es insignificante…

-¡eso ya lo veremos!- decía el ángel blanco mientras se acercaba hacia Lilithmon, que mientras recorría su camino hace aparecer con gran velocidad su arco divino, preparándose así, en lanzar su flecha divina- ¡Flecha celestial!

-¡ja, eso ya no sirve de nada!- el demonio extiende delicadamente su mano derecha en dirección a la flecha, dejando su dedo índice libre, señalando al objetivo- ¡Uña nazar!- de su dedo índice, la uña comienza a brillar en un tono oscuro brindándole fuerza a dicha extremidad, para luego hacer contraste con la flecha del ángel, logrando así repeler el ataque del ente de luz.

-¡rayos!- maldecía Angewomon con un rostro molesto.

-te lo dije… tu no eres nada ante mi… - Lilithmon se aleja un poco mas, sin dejar de mirar a su rival la invita a seguirla en son de burla, cosa que molesta al ángel.- ¡ven juguemos un poco!

Angewomon seguía muy molesta a Lilithmon, quien se divertía mucho al ver la expresión de su antagónica, entre tanto, Azulongmon, X-Veemon, MetalGreymon y Piddomon hacían frente a los dos seres oscuros que quedaban.

-¡tanto tiempo sin verte… Azulongmon!- decía burlonamente ChaosPiedmon- supongo que me recuerdas ¿no es así?

-claro que te recuerdo- decía serenamente el dios- tu y los DarkMasters hicieron pasar muchas dificultades al digimundo…

-¡jajaja! fue muy divertido, sin duda… pero…- de pronto , el payaso puso un rostro mas serio y miraba fijamente al dios- pero lo que pasó después es algo imperdonable…- ChaosPiedmon extiende su mano derecha hacia el dios y lanza su primer ataque- ¡maravilla tramposa!-

El potente ataque viaja con gran fuerza hacia el dios, y rápidamente Piddomon emprende el vuelo para proteger al sagrado dragón, hace girar su cetro lunar sobre sus manos para crear un escudo de defensa y así logra recibir el ataque directo del payaso.

-¡no te permitiré que lo toques!- decía retadoramente el ángel

-¿así?- el payaso vuelve a lanzar el miso ataque pero con mayor fuerza- ¡maravilla tramposa!

-¡X-Láser!- intervenía X-Veemon lanzando su poder hacia ChaosPiedmon quien logra esquivarlo con gran facilidad saltando hacia arriba del dinosaurio azul.

-¡toma esto!, ¡Giga guardiac Raid!- el vampiro entra en combate, dirigiendo el gran rayo oscuro nacido de su boca hacia el dios y los dos digimons que lo protegían, MetalGreymon se lanzó contra el vampiro embistiéndolo hacia el suelo, aunque ya tarde puesto que el ataque ya había sido expulsado y los dos digimons trataban de rechazar dicho ataque aunque la fuerza que usaban era mucho.

-¡es un ataque muy fuerte!- se quejaba X-Veemon

-¡debemos resistir!- concluía el ángel

-¡no te des por vencido X-Veemon!- animaba Davis

Ambos digimons ponían su mejor esfuerzo, pero se vieron superados cuando ChaosPiedmon se unió al ataque.

-¡hechizo final!

Usa sus dos manos para lanza una gran ráfaga sónica que se une al ataque del vampiro, los dos digimons estaban en sus límites para resistir tal ofensiva, de pronto una luz los ilumino.

-Aurora force…

La potente voz del dios se hizo presente, un potente rayo azul choco contra el ataque de los dos malignos, logrando así repeler totalmente el ataque de sus enemigos.

-¡Azulongmon! – decían los dos digimons

-debemos derrotarlos, el tiempo se agota- inmediatamente dirige una rápida mirada a Isabel, quien logra entender el significado de la mirada del dios.

La inglesa corre rápido hacia las escaleras, pero, en su camino, se topa con Tisífona, quien se encontraba viendo la batalla desde dicho lugar.

-¡Láncaster!- la maligna desafiaba a la mencionada con su tridente.

-¡Tisífona!- Isabel empuñaba férreamente su espada y se dirigía con gran velocidad y destreza hacia su oponente.

Una vez que las dos estaban frente a frente, comenzaron a su batalla, los elegidos veían asombrados el encuentro entre las dos mujeres, ambas, mostraban grandes habilidades de combate, tal como lo hicieron en aquel encuentro "amistoso" en el festival escolar. Isabel daba con gran certeza hacia el tridente de Tisífona, quien usaba dicha arma como defensa ante el insaciable ataque de la inglesa, los choques de sus poderes eran tan notorios, que en cada lugar que pasaban, dejaban señas de un gran encuentro de poderes. Ninguna de las dos cedía, parecía un encuentro sin fin.

-¡he estado esperando este momento Láncaster!- decía Tisífona mientras seguía peleando- tu estirpe debe pagar por los actos que cometieron en el pasado, y al fin, luego de milenios, la ¡venganza será consumada!

-no se que clase de pasado hayas tenido- respondía Isabel- pero yo juré que haría todo lo imposible para cumplir con la misión de mi familia, ¡protegeré al mundo cueste lo que cueste!

Tisífona solo se limito a esbozar una sonrisa en su rostro y continuaron con su pelea, Azulongmon vio que Isabel no podía avanzar hacia el final de los escalones, por lo que solo se limitaba a observar de momento las diferentes batallas, enfocando especial atención en Angewomon.

Esta se encontraba peleando contra Lilithmon, quien parecía tener cierta ventaja sobre el ángel, ya que Angewomon lucía cansada, cosa que preocupaba mucho a Kari.

-¡Angewomon!- exclamaba Kari muy preocupada- ¡resiste!

-Kari…- decía una agotada Angewomon

-¡jajajaja! ¿Ya te cansaste querida?- decía burlonamente Lilithmon- ¿Qué se siente?, ¿verdad que es frustrante el sentirte acorralada y no poder hacer nada?- su rostro se tornó serio y miraba con gran odio al ángel- ahora sabrás lo que es vivir en medio del caos sin que tu puedas hacer nada…

Estas últimas palabras las soltó con gran repudio hacia el ángel, Lilithmon se aleja un poco de Angewomon y extiende sus dos brazos haciendo que del centro aparezca una sombra lúgubre.

-onda de oscuridad…

El poder oscuro se dirige con gran fuerza hacia el ángel, quien apenas lograba mantenerse flotando, pero no tenía la fuerza necesaria para esquivar dicho poder.

-¡Angewomon!- Kari veía aterrorizada como el potente poder oscuro se dirigía a su amiga, pero de pronto el poder de Azulongmon intervino.

-¡Lightning Whip!- una onda de rayos se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la onda oscura de Lilithmon, e inmediatamente el choque no se hizo esperar, la explosión se hizo presente haciendo que Angewomon fuera expulsada hacia Azulongmon, quien la retiene con una esfera transparente, en el breve tiempo que Lilithmon espera a que los escombros se disipe, Azulongmon conversa con Angewomon.

-Angewomon, necesitare tu ayuda, pero deberás esperar mi señal.

-este bien- asentía el ángel- pero… ¿Qué pretendes?

-darles la oportunidad a todos ustedes de que vayan por Alcor, comunícale esto a MagnaAngemon…

-como ordenes.

Angewomon miro sorprendida al dios, pero comprendió sus intenciones y asintió, rápidamente fue liberada de la esfera del dios y se dirigió hacia Lilithmon quien ya la esperaba para atacarla. En el trayecto, se comunicó con MagnaAnegomon telepáticamente.

-MagnaAngemon- hablaba el ángel femenino a su compañero- debes estar atento a la señal de Azulongmon, el nos dará un espacio para llegar hasta Alcor.

MagnaAngemon, se encontraba en plena batalla contra Devimon, quien era ajeno a la conversación que tenia el ángel con su compañera.

-¿nos dará tiempo?... bien, estaré atento…- terminaba por responder y continuaba su lucha.

Azulongmon continuaba viendo la serie de batallas que se realizaban ante sus ojos, observaba detalladamente cada uno de los movimientos de los enemigos a vencer, pronto vio todos comenzaban a concentrarse en un solo punto, aunque la distancia entre cada batalla aun era algo lejana, sin embargo el dios optó por dar la señal al ángel femenino, esta dio una vista rápida hacia al dios y vio las señales que le daba con los ojos y comprendió el propósito del dios. Lilithmon vio que Angewomon se alejo abruptamente de ella alzando el vuelo aun mas alto, al ver esto MagnaAngemon se prepara y lanza una mirada hacia sus amigos, quienes comprenden el objetivo. Los digimons oscuros solo se ponen a la defensiva al ver que sus oponentes traman algo. Los elegidos no comprenden bien la situación por lo que solo se limitan a ver las acciones, entre tanto, Isabel y Tisífona continúan su encuentro; la inglesa logra ver de reojo las acciones de los digimons y ve la señal que esperaba.

-¡no permitiré que Alcor vuelva a este mundo!- decía la inglesa mientras forcejeaba con su oponente.

-¡entiende ya no hay nada que puedas hacer!- respondía Tisífona

Angewomon juntaba sus esbeltas manos hacia arriba y hace aparecer un anillo de luz dorada que rápidamente adquiere un gran tamaño, ocupando casi todo el espacio abierto que había sobre todos, al ver esto MagnaAngemon y los demás usaron sus ataques con gran fuerza.

-¡plumas de fuego!

-¡X-Láser!

-¡Misiles explosivos!

NeoMiiotysmon y ChaosPiedmon fueron lanzados al centro del aro, mientras que MagnaAngemon fue tras Lilithmon y Devimon

-¡puerta del destino!

La puerta se abrió y absorbió rápidamente a los dos digimons oscuros que fueron llevados al centro del aro casi al mismo tiempo que los otros dos digimons oscuros. Isabel no perdió tiempo en hacer lo mismo y en un rápido movimiento de brazos, soltó su espada y tomo a Tisífona del brazo izquierdo y rápidamente la lanzó hacia donde estaban sus subordinados, una vez dentro, Angewomon se dispone velozmente a reducir el tamaño del aro dejando a los enemigos atrapados.

-¡no crean que con esto nos podrán detener!- Tisífona toma con sus dos manos su tridente dispuesta a romper su prisión.

-¡Aurora Force!

El dios impide la acción de la maligna lanzando un potente rayo sobre los capturados, su fuerza era tal, que toda la fortaleza se estremeció ante el impacto del rayo, sin embargo, Tisífona uso su tridente y como pudo libero su brazo derecho sosteniendo el símbolo de su poder para que este hiciera contraste con el ataque del dios. Ambos poderes forcejeaban para repelarse el uno al otro, el nivel de poder era muy parejo, pero la maligna ponía mas empeño para que el ataque del dios no resultara. Los digimons oscuros forcejeaban para liberarse y hacer frente al ataque del dios, al ver esto, los digimons se unieron al dios para ayudarle.

-¡X-Láser!

-¡Giga Explosión!

Ambos dinosaurios dirigieron sus ataques hacia el aro, Tisífona apenas podía resistir, aunque su poder es mucho mas, nada podía hacer puesto que no tenia la libertad para expulsar su temible poder, aun así no cedía, por lo que los ángeles se colocaron frente del dios para hacer una trinidad, tomando el liderato MagnaAngemon.

-¡los detendremos a toda costa!- exclamaban los tres.

La trinidad comenzó a brillar, Piddomon dirigía su cetro lunar hacia la prisión de Tisífona y sus secuaces, mientras que MagnaAngemon y Angewomon hacían lo mismo pero despidiendo la luz divina de sus manos. Una vez concentrado una buena cantidad de poder, las luces de los ángeles se dirigieron hacia Tisífona y los demás, haciendo que la maligna cediera ante la nueva acumulación de poder y este choque con ellos dejándolos totalmente aturdidos y aun prisioneros del aro de Angewomon.

-no… puede ser…- Tisífona miraba al dios con enojo- tu…

-¡ahora o nunca elegidos!- el dios se dirigía al os elegidos y a sus digimons- el tiempo corre ¡dense prisa!

-¡si!- respondieron todos.

Los elegidos con sus digimons se dirigieron rápidamente hacia la cima de dichas escaleras aprovechando ese lapso que Azulongmon les brindó. Mientras, en la segunda habitación Izzy y los demás se encontraban descansando, pero se preocuparon cuando sintieron el temblor que se presento debido al choque de poderes de Azulongmon con los de Tisífona.

-¿sintieron eso?- Decía Yolei mientras ella y los presentes fijaban su vista hacia la última habitación.

-seguramente la pelea ha comenzado- conjeturaba Izzy.

-no se ustedes, pero considero que deberíamos ir ya a ayudar a los demás- sugería Stingmon.

-¿ya te sientes mejor Stingmon?

-si Ken

-¿Qué hay de ustedes?- Mimi

-yo estoy bien- Decía Lilimon mientras se elevaba un poco para demostrar su mejoría.

-¡que alegría Lilimon!- decía contenta Mimi

-ya me siento mejor- decía animadamente Aquilamon.

-¿están seguros?- preguntaba un poco preocupada Yolei

-claro- respondía MegaKabuterimon.

-bien, siendo así, en marcha- ordenaba Izzy

-¡si!

-¡oigan!- una voz muy familiar los interrumpió- ¡no se olviden de nosotros!

Todos voltearon hacia atrás y vieron con gran alegría que Matt y compañía volvían victoriosos de su enfrentamiento contra Gulfmon.

-¡chicos!- decía muy contenta Mimi- ¡que bueno que están bien!

-¡amigos!- Decía Matt mientras el y su equipo se acercaban- ¡veo que lo han logrado!

-así es- decía sonriente Izzy- veo que hasta ahora nuestros planes están marchando a la perfección.

-es verdad- se unía Sora- pero aun sigo preocupada, ese temblor me inquieta mucho.

-concuerdo con ella- decía Joe- ahora que todos nosotros estamos juntos debemos ir hacia la última habitación y ayudar.

-¡Hay que darnos prisa amigos!- apresuraba Cody.

-¡en marcha!- ordenaba Matt

Todos se disponían en ir hacia su destino final, sin embargo, las puertas se cerraron nuevamente ante la mirada atónita de todos.

-¡¿Qué pasa?- cuestionaba Matt

-¡¿Por qué se cerró?- Izzy se acercaba a la salida para observar mejor- ¡se supone que derrotamos a Belphemon!

-si… pero este es el área oscura del digimundo…

Una ronca voz se hizo presente, todos fijaron su vista en el origen de la voz y vieron que en el otro extremo un digimon de forma humanoide se presento ante ellos, su apariencia era de la de un anciano, ya que mostraba una larga barba y un largo cabello, ambos canosos, su rostro hacia pensar en que a simple vista era un anciano, pero sus ojos color carmesí, mostraban una gran frialdad, dándole un aspecto mas tenebroso, su piel era en un tono amarillo opaco y en su rostro se podía notar una gran nariz puntiaguda, dándole también un aspecto de duende, sus manos eran grandes en color gris mostrando grandes garras, calzaba zapatos puntiagudos en color marrón, y su vestimenta era oculta, ya que lleva consigo una capa negra con adornos en rojos, desde triángulos que adornan las orillas, hasta unas esferas que adornan las orillas que dan a su cuello. Izzy no perdió el tiempo, saco su lap top e investigó inmediatamente.

-¡oh no!- exclamaba muy preocupado

-¿Quién es el Izzy?- preguntaba Sora

-es es uno de los digimon demonios mas poderosos que hay… ¡es Barbamon!

-así es…- contestaba el mencionado- humanos elegidos, no pasaran mas allá de estas puertas…no intervendrán en el destino…

Los elegidos tenían un nuevo obstáculo que les impedía en ir a ayudar Tai y a los demás, no tenían otra opción más que enfrentar a su nuevo rival. Entre tanto, Azulongmon vigilaba a Tisífona y a sus secuaces, estos trataban por liberarse de tan fuerte prisión, sin éxito alguno.

-no te saldrás con la tuya ¡Azulongmon!- decía retadoramente ChaosPiedmon

-mi objetivo no es el dejarlos así por siempre, estoy conciente que su prisión no durara, solo quiero que el tiempo este a nuestro favor…

-¡pretendes detener el despertar de mi señor Alcor!-

-así es Tisífona, solo necesitamos el tiempo…

-tu…

Los entes oscuros seguían forcejeando y notaron que poco a poco el aro de Angewomon se iba debilitando, al ver esto, Azulongmon ilumino dicha prisión con su luz para brindarle mas resistencia, sin embargo, Devimon uso su poderoso brazo metálico para lograr abrir una pequeña abertura, logrando así escapar, aun así, fue el único que logro su liberación, ya que por el poder divino del dios el anillo se cerró de nuevo.

-¡Devimon tras ellos!- ordenaba Tisífona.

-¡no te lo permitiré!- el dios se disponía a detenerlo.

-¡Ilusión oscura!- rápidamente el ángel caído hace aparecer a dos clones de el que hacen frente al dios, aprovechando así para escapar e ir volando tras los elegidos.

Mientras, Isabel y los demás corrían tan rápido como sus pies y sus energías se los permitían, mientras sus digimons los custodiaban, los segundos pasaban y la manecilla del reloj cómico aun seguía su curso.

-¡queda poco tiempo!- decía frustradamente Davis

-¡no pierdas el tiempo en fijarte la hora, corre!- ordenaba Tai

Todos corrían insaciablemente, los escalones poco a poco disminuían su cantidad, todos fijaban su vista hacia el frente hasta que lograron ver una cortina gris que cubría lo que parecía ser otra habitación, poco a poco disminuyeron el paso ya que conforme se acercaban, vieron un trono y en el, una silueta que se hallaba sentada en dicho mueble.

-¡ahí esta!- señalaba Isabel- ¡el es Alcor!, ¡puedo sentir se presencia!

Todos llegaron a lo que ya era una superficie plana, teniendo frente a Alcor, quien se escondía tras las cortinas. El silencio reino por unos segundos hasta que Isabel desenvainó su espada preparándose para enfrentar a su destino.

-Alcor…- decía la inglesa- he venido por tu vida.

El mencionado no dijo nada, tampoco hubo movimiento alguno, el ambiente era tenso, tanto que cualquier movimiento indicaría el inicio de un encuentro de poderes muy grande. Los digimons se colocaban frente a sus compañeros digimons en un gesto de protección, mientras que ellos observaban con total incertidumbre las acciones que estaban por presentarse.

-llegamos a tiempo- decía suavemente Tai

-ahora solo queda derrotarlo- le seguía Davis

-hay que estar alertas- comentaba Kari mientras sostenía fuerte su digivice.

T.K. fue el único que no dijo nada, ya que no podía quitar la vista de Isabel y de Alcor, pronto sintió un gran escalofrío, pero lo ignoro, pensando que solo era producto de la tensión que había en el lugar, solo se limito a llevar su mano derecha hacia la pluma plateada para aferrarse a el como si su vida dependiera de sentir dicho dije.

-¡no permitiré que regreses a este mundo!- Isabel se alistaba para atacarlo- ¡yo, Isabel Láncaster, daré fin a tu ambición!

La chica corría hacia su objetivo final, pero, a pocos metros fue interrumpida por una ráfaga de viento oscuro, obligándola a retroceder varios pasos.

-¡¿Qué fue esto?

-lo siento pero no les permitiré que logren su objetivo-Devimon apareció ante los ojos sorprendidos de los elegidos- ¡si quieren llegar hasta el tendrán que vencerme!

-¡te enfrentaremos!- decía Tai

Los digimons se acercaban a Devimon para enfrentarlo, pero este agito más sus alas para crear una ráfaga de viento oscuro, lo dirigió hacia Isabel para alejarla mas de Alcor, sin embargo, Piddomon se interpuso.

-¡no estorbes!-Devimon miraba furioso a Piddomon- ¡Esfera del Caos!

Abriendo sus dos manos lanza varias esferas hacia el ángel y su protegida, Piddomon recibe una de las esferas mientras protegía con su cuerpo a Isabel, las demás esferas fueron repelidas por el resto de los digimons.

-¡Misiles explosivos!

-¡X-Láser!

-¡encanto celestial!

Los ataques hicieron contraste con las esferas del ángel oscuro, haciendo así que el ángel descuidara un poco se defensa, momento que aprovecho MagnaAngemon para enfrentarlo físicamente. Isabel tenía entre sus brazos a su ángel, quien lucía varias heridas en su cuerpo.

-¡Piddomon!-

-Isabel…- decía débilmente- no pierdas tiempo… ve… cumple con nuestra… misión…

-¡pero!

-no te preocupes- se acercaba T.K.- nosotros lo cuidaremos

-T.K.- la inglesa miraba al rubio, quien se mostraba sereno, algo que la confundió un poco.

-¡Date prisa Isabel!- La voz de Kari la sacaba de sus pensamientos-¡no queda mucho tiempo!

-¡anda nosotros cuidaremos a Piddomon!- ordenaba Tai.

Isabel dio una rápida mirada a su digimon, y este le esbozo una sonrisa, ella no articulo palabra alguna, pero le lanzó una mirada llena de determinación y asintió, tomó rápido su arma filosa y se dirigió nuevamente a su objetivo. Devimon vio el avanzar del la inglesa y trató de seguirla, pero su camino se vio obstaculizado por los digimons.

-¡aléjense!- decía mientras forcejeaba con MagnaAngemon y X-Veemon

-¡no te dejaremos pasar!

La inglesa corrió lo más rápido que pudo, logro llegar hasta las cortinas y las atravesó cortándolas con su arma, llegando así a su objetivo. Los elegidos vieron que Isabel logro llegar hasta donde estaba Alcor y vieron como este se paraba ante ella, todos presenciaban las acciones de ambos, Isabel empuño su espada y se acercó mas al ver como Alcor se paraba ante ella, pero solo logro dar dos cortos pasos, ya que, observó la verdadera identidad del ser que amenazaba la vida del mundo real y del digimundo, los elegidos solo veían como Isabel se quedaba totalmente inmóvil ante la presencia de Alcor.

-¿Qué le pasa a Isabel?- se preguntaba Kari

-¿Por qué no ataca?- decía enfadado Davis

-podría ser…- Kari mostraba un rostro preocupado- ¿la habrá atacado?

-¡no Isabel!- Piddomon trataba de ponerse de pie, pero su esfuerzo fue en vano, ya que las heridas le impedían moverse-¡Isabel!

T.K. solo miraba con ojos abiertos todo lo que sucedía y aferro aun mas su mano a su díje, mientras que sentía un fuerte pesar en todo su ser.

-¿Qué sucede?- se preguntaba Devimon

-¡Amigos!- llamaba la atención MagnaAnegmon- ¡Hay que ayudarla!

-¡si!- exclamaban todos.

Todos, incluso Devimon, se dirigían hacia Isabel y Alcor que seguían sin moverse.

-tt…tu…- decía la inglesa con ojos muy abiertos, sus ojos azules mostraban una gran sorpresa, algo que hacía que el mundo para ella perdiera toda lógica.- ¡no puede ser! ¡Tu!

Conforme los elegidos se acercaban, pudieron ver como Isabel era atacada por Alcor, quien le lanzó una pequeña esfera oscura de energía haciendo que esta saliera expulsada hacia ellos.

-¡Isabel!- Piddomon se acerco como pudo hacia su compañera-¡resiste!

Isabel no respondía nada, su rostro mostraba todavía esa confusión, esa incredulidad, cosa que preocupó aun más al ángel.

-¡Isabel responde!

Isabel solo fijo su mirada hacia su compañero y recorrió con la mirada a todos, hasta que se topo con la mirada de sufrimiento de T.K.

-T.K….- articulo la inglesa con un rostro que oscilaba entre el miedo y la sorpresa.- no…

Tai iba hablar, pero se escucho unos pasos firmes y seguros, todos quedaron en silencio y vieron como poco a poco, Alcor dejaba ver parte de su identidad ocultando su rostro en las pocas sombras que había, de tal manera que solo dejo ver un medallón que llamó la atención de T.K.

-Ese medallón…- decía en voz baja T.K. mientras fijaba la vista al que el cargaba- es… idéntico al mío…

Por inercia tomo con sus dos manos su medallón y lo observó bien, comparándolo con la de Alcor. Kari observaba a su amigo muy preocupada, ya que fue la única que escucho sus palabras, además, veía como el sudaba y temblaba. Isabel veía a T.K. y de repente sacudió su cabeza en un intento de aclarar sus ideas y se puso de pie empuñando su espada y salió corriendo, sin decir nada hacia Alcor.

-¡Isabel!- Exclamaba Piddomon

-¡no te lo permitiré!- Devimon emprende el vuelo rápidamente y va tras Isabel y justo en el momento en que iba a atacarla observa el verdadero rostro de Alcor.

-¡imposible!- decía con un rostro totalmente sorprendido al ver la identidad del responsable de su regreso, tal sorpresa causo distracción en el ángel dándole así a Isabel la oportunidad de atacar a Alcor.

-¡muere Alcor!

La espada despide un destello celeste que se dirige con gran fuerza hacia Alcor, sin embargo, el dije reacciona ante tal poder y comienza a dar un brillo plateado que es despedido y provoca un choque de poderes, causando así una explosión. El polvo y los escombros poco a poco se disipan, las cortinas están destruidas en su totalidad. Se logra ver a Isabel de pie viendo de frente, y a Alcor un hombre que aparentaba tener quince años, mostrando sus vestimentas en tono gris oscuro, llevando una capa negra que cubría parte de su dorso, sus cabellos eran gris azulados y un poco lacios, pero, lo que sorprendió a todos los presentes era el gran parecido que tenía con T.K.

-el… es…- Tai apenas podía hablar

-¡T.K.!

-¡no es posible Davis!- decía un incrédulo X-Veemon

-¡T.K.!- Kari volteo a ver a su amigo pero este solo miraba a Alcor.

-¡es casi como si se viera en un espejo!- decía MetalGreymon

-que significa- se preguntaba el ángel femenino

-¿Por qué se parece a T.K.?- cuestionaba MagnaAngemon

Todos no sabían que hacer no podían mover músculo alguno, sus mentes están perdidas en sus propias conjeturas. Alcor mostraba un rostro burlón, aun así no decía palabra alguna. Isabel aprovecho este momento y se dispuso a atacarlo de forma física, se abalanzo contra el clavándole con gran velocidad su espada en el corazón, haciendo que Alcor fuera lastimado. Todos no daban crédito a lo que veían sus ojos, Alcor fue herido y la espada brillo tanto, que hizo parecer que el ente maligno se consumiera bajo el brillo del arma, desapareciendo totalmente de la vista de todos.

-lo… ¡lo derrotó! – exclamaba Piddomon

-¡no puede ser!- Devimon tenía un rostro frustrado temiendo que sus poderes se perdieran.

-¿lo logró?-

-¡Si Davis!- respondía confusa Kari.

-si, pero…- Tai aun sentía inquietud no sabía que hacer, ya que parecía que algo no cuadraba para el.

-Alcor…- Isabel tomaba su espada y la analizaba, miro el reloj astronómico y vio que la manecilla llego a la hora indicada, la estrella oscura comenzó a emitir un brillo grisáceo y desapareció, la inglesa analizaba todo con sus ojos y pronto su mirada se fijaba en varios lados- ¡no esta!

-¿Qué dices?- MagnaAngemon baja al suelo con lo demás- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-¡que la silueta que vimos no era real! ¡Era una ilusión!

-¡que!- todos buscaban con la mirada pero nada encontraban.

-¡es cierto, aun esta vivo!- decía alegremente Devimon- mis poderes aun están intactos- el ángel emprendió el vuelo hacia Isabel y la golpea por la espalda-¡toma esto mocosa!

-¡aghh!- Isabel queda inmovilizada en el suelo perdiendo la conciencia rápidamente.

-¡bien ahora es su turno!- Devimon prepara su mejor técnica, poco a poco acumulaba todo su poder en sus manos creando una enorme esfera que abarcaba casi todo el lugar- ¡acabare con todos ustedes de una vez por todas!, ¡tomen esto!... ¡esferas del…!

-¡detén tu ataque Devimon, no sigas con esta pelea sin sentido!

Una voz autoritaria y fría irrumpió las acciones de Devimon, tanto el, como los demás fijaron su mirada hacia el origen de tan tenebrosa voz. Cuando los ojos de todos se toparon con dicho origen, no podían creer lo que estaba pasando, T.K. era el dueño de tan autoritaria voz.

-¡tu!- Devimon empuñaba sus manos y hacia aparecer de nuevo la esfera de energía mientras se acercaba velozmente hacia el rubio- ¡no creas que me engañaras con algo tan estúpido!, ¡toma esto!

-¡T.K. cuidado!- Exclamaban Tai y Kari

-¡no vas a obedecer mis órdenes, Devimon!

Estas últimas palabras hicieron temblar a Devimon, el ángel oscuro detuvo su ataque en seco, mostrando así un rostro confundido.

-tu… no eres ese mocoso, esta presencia… autoridad… en verdad tu… eres el señor Alcor…

-¡¿Qué dices?- se interponía Tai- ¡el no es Alcor!- el castaño se acercaba al rubio- T.K. gracias por protegernos

-aléjate de mi humano…- contestaba T.K. de forma muy fría

-eh?

-¡oye!-Davis se interponía entre Tai y T.K.- ¡¿Qué te pasa T.K.?

-yo no soy esa persona a quien están nombrando, yo soy Alcor, y ahora este cuerpo humano me pertenece.

-¡¿Qué quieres decir!- MagnaAngemon se acercaba al rubio, pero vio como el rostro de T.K. se tornaba pálido, sus ojos celestes perdían su brillo para mostrar solo una mirada fría y vacía dejándolo en un color gris oscuro, su cabello rubio paso a ser gris azulado y de su ojo izquierdo, apareció una línea negra vertical que le llegaba desde los párpados hasta la mitad de su mejilla.- ¡T.K.!

-no tiene caso que sigas diciendo ese nombre…

-¡no T.K.!- Kari se acercaba hacia su amigo pero fue detenida por Angewomon- ¡suéltame Angewomon!

-¡no Kari, es peligroso!

-¡T.K.!

-¡no T.K.!- Tai se acercaba e igualmente fue detenido por MetalGreymon

-T.K. es nuestro amigo- Davis se acercaba pero X-Veemon lo tomo de las manos- ¡tu no puedes ser Alcor!, ¡no cuando el porta la esperanza del digimundo, de nuestro mundo, de todos nosotros!

- ese humano no existe mas, el ya esta perdido en la oscuridad en que lo confine y pronto desaparecerá.

-¡eso no lo permitiré!- MagnaAngemon se acercó al ahora Alcor para atacarlo.

-¡Devimon, sácalos de mi vista!

-¡si! ¡Como ordene señor Alcor!- Devimon extiende sus alas y concentra gran parte de su poder para atacar a todos a la vez. -¡viento endemoniado!

La ráfaga choca con todo lo que encuentra, haciendo que todos los digimons sean repelidos, ya que estos, ya no poseían la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo, solo se limitaron a usar sus cuerpos como escudos para proteger a sus compañeros, excepto MagnaAngemon quien puso un poco mas de resistencia, pero nada pudo hacer cuando Devimon se acerco para propinarle un golpe en el estómago dejándolo así inconsciente como todos los demás. Mientras Tisífona y los demás lograron sentir la presencia de Alcor.

-mi señor…- la maligna mostraba una gran sonrisa- ¡mi señor ha despertado!

-¡no lo lograron!- se lamentaba Azulongmon

-su poder… es increíble-decía sorprendida Lilithmon

-así que…-mencionaba ChaosPiedmon

-este es el poder de quien nos trajo de vuelta…- terminaba NeoMiotysmon.

Tisífona mostraba gran felicidad ante tal acontecimiento, al fin Alcor, después de doscientos años había regresado. Todos los que se encontraban en la fortaleza podían sentir ese nuevo poder que aparecía, incluso a sus alrededores.

-así que… al fin despertó…- decía un joven encapuchado

-¿llegamos tarde?- preguntaba su compañera

-para su regreso si…, pero aun tengo algo planeado… aun hay una oportunidad…

Los dos encapuchados estaban cerca de la fortaleza de Alcor, ambos observaban dicho lugar por breves instantes y continuaron su andar, ambos sabían que Alcor haba vuelto luego de casi dos siglos de su última aparición, tomando por sorpresa su nueva identidad, identidad que sería muy complicado para los elegidos enfrentar, puesto que implicaría sacrificar a una persona muy importante para todos ellos.

* * *

Hola a todos! espero que esten muy bien n.n, bueno una vez mas gomen por la tardanza! la semana pasada en mi país fue dia feriado, por lo que no pude subir cap por que sali de viaje de descanso jejeje, en fin como sea, luego de unos dias algo no se extraños vengo con otro cap!, bueno ahora si... el climax ha llegado! *w* jojojo, aunque no se esta cap fue muy largo quizas exagere un poco o.o, puse mucho suspenso XP, pero en fin espero que sea de su agrado n.n, bueno ahora si a contestar reviews .

Amaii: jejeje si fueron dos, trate de compesar mi restraso... espero compensar pronto este retraso tambien jejeje n.n

Flecha de esperanza ceelstial: claro que puedes llamarme neme-sensei... aunque ese titulo no me lo merezco por que esta es mi priemra historia! jejeje aun estoy verde jeeje y no te preocupes del que no pases no no, comprendo que la prepa es dificil lo se por experiencia -_-U te deseo mucha suerte en tu nueva etapa de vida escolar n.n

Naiad: ufff que confusión se ha creado.. pero en fin prometo no dejar abierto la sesaión, ya me ha pasado asi con mi msn pero afortunadamente fue mi sobrino, como sea, será mejor aplicar lo que te dije todo via msn, o pro lo menos cuando te deje la lap y no este dejar todo bien cerrado -_-U

Auf Dass: bien ya respondí en los reviews, por si no lo has leído, como sea independientemente de tu conjetura o no te agradezco en verdad tu apoyo.

Neos Zero: ps si la idea es hacerlo algo medio un universo alternativo pero conservando la escencia jejeje, que bueno que te gusto n.n y ps estoy en una comu de gabito, si es buena opción, pero no tiene tanto almacenamiento, (por eso extraño el msn groups T0T)

Clauida: ohh que bueno verte por aca! jejej que bueno que siga siendo de tu agrado n.n

Aiima: ohh veo que leiste toda esta confusion o.o ps si es un mal entendido, como dije fue un descuido mio al prestar asi como asi sin cerrar cuenta -_-U si yo hicera eso, eso lo habria hecho desde un principio, ya que en los primeros caps no contaba con mucha popularidad, si acaso dos que tres usuarios dejaban sus reviews realmente eran pocos los que recibia, asi que los de ahora son autenticos, nada es mio, pero como dije lo dejo a criterio de el.

Alan: muchas gracias! aqui esta la continuacion n.n

Luos dg: ohh cambiaste de nick o.o XD bueno esta bien , comprendo eso problemas con la internet! mejor saca una cuenta de fanfiction y asi es mas sencillo n.n y de paso subes fics! en fin que bueno que te gustaron los caps n.n y espero que este tambien, pero sobre todo que no te haya desesperado con saber quien era Alcor cuando lo sospechan XD, son juegos de escritor con sus lectores jejeje

Helen: aqui esta el nuevo cap!, Azulongmon no hizo mucho hoy jejeje en el proximo habra mas cosas jojojo

Omar Jordan: que bueno que te gusto n.n, ps si con mis altibajos, es mi primera historia que escribo jejeje y ps me ando puliendo en eso y sip hice de T.K. todo un galan, se lo merece! y tal como lo dices, seguro asi fue en su adolescencia, despues de todo es hermano de Matt no? tiene que tener ese mal de familia XD , buuu no digas quien es la chica, aunque sepas quien sea! jojojo pero bueno se compensa con el chico por que nadie sabe quien es! jojojo pero ya si a caso en dos caps lo sabran! n.n

bueno eso es todo, ya una vez aclarando confusiones y respondiendo reviews, solo me queda un dilema... quitar o no quitar las opcion para los reviews de usuarios sin cuenta de fanfiction, (cosa que no creo hacer por que se que hay varios que les gusta mi historia y seria una falta de respeto si quito esa opción, o pasar este fic a otro blog de fics..., sea lo que sea les prometo que seguire con este fic incluyendo con su segunda parte, en fin eso es todo, espero subir cap la proxima semana aunque no se, trabajo y ahora la escuela me consumen mas D: pero como les dije no abandonare esta historia muchas gracias por sus reviews y por su tiempo para leer nos vemos ciao! n.n


	34. Batalla feroz contra Barbamon

**Capitulo 33: Batalla feroz contra Barbamon.**

La hora en que el mundo comenzaba a ver su futuro incierto había llegado, un ente antiguo, oscuro y poderoso había regresado una vez más para cumplir con su objetivo: destruir cualquier forma de vida en la Tierra. Alcor había despertado luego de casi doscientos años, despertando en una era donde el mundo real se encontraba relacionándose con otro mundo: el digimundo, mundo que poseía grandes criaturas con grandes poderes, poderes que sin duda sería aprovechado por el. Llegó el solsticio de invierno y con el renacer de una nueva amenaza, cuyo poder era tal, que fue capaz de poder superar a un único humano de corazón puro, uno de los elegidos para proteger la paz del mundo elegido y del mundo humano, portador de uno de los dones más esenciales de la humanidad: la esperanza. T.K. ya no era mas aquel joven de gran brillo, aquel que animaba a sus mas cercanos para seguir adelante, aquel que conocía bien la oscuridad y que día a día luchaba contra ese poder, ignorando que dentro de el se encontraba asechándolo.

Taí, Kari, Isabel y Davis, junto con sus digimons fueron atacados por Devimon, no sin antes ver como su amigo, aquel que representaba su esperanza, resultaba ser otro quien atentaba contra la vida que ellos conocían. Devimon, no tuvo piedad ante ellos para atacarlos y también disfrutaba mucho de ver como ellos no podían hacer nada, como sus rostros reflejaban, sorpresa, terror, impotencia, muchos sentimientos mezclados a la vez.

-¡jajaja!- se bufaba Devimon- sus rostros… ¡esto esta valiendo la pena!- el ángel caído se acerca a Tai y Kari quienes son los que están mas cerca de el, alza su mano derecha mostrando sus filosas y peligrosas garras carmesí, su rostro muestra una gran sonrisa escalofriante.- ¡ahora terminare con sus patéticas vidas!

-no hagas nada Devimon- intervino Alcor- no los elimines, es una orden

-¡pero!- el digimon oscuro miraba sorprendido a Alcor- ¡ellos son el enemigo!

-para mi no son nada, son solo otros humanos más que tienen la valentía y la estupidez de enfrentarme.

-¡pero aun así…!

-ellos me servirán para hacer una demostración…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso Alcor?...

Azulongmon interrumpió la explicación de Alcor, el dios se hizo presente ante Devimon y su señor, mostrándose en su total grandeza, despidiendo luz por todo el lugar, luz que Devimon apenas podía soportar debido a ser un digimon de la oscuridad, pero para Alcor parecía no afectarle la presencia del dios y mostraba el mismo rostro serio y frío.

-así que tu eres Azulongmon- decía fríamente Alcor- veo que esta por cumplirse mi pequeño plan…

-nosotros, los cuatro dioses que protegen a este digimundo, jamás seremos vencidos por ti…

-tus palabras son inútiles, aunque ustedes cuatro me enfrenten al mismo tiempo, nada podrán hacer, son insignificantes para mi…

-si eso es cierto, ¿Por qué no acabas conmigo o con alguno de estos humanos?

-por que tengo que romper vínculos para que este humano no se intrometa en un futuro… pero mas allá de eso, necesito cerciorarme de algo…

Esas últimas palabras dejaron pensativo a Azulongmon, se preguntaba si la visita que tuvo meses atrás, de un joven encapuchado, tenía algo que ver. El dios trataba de atar cabos sueltos.

-bien Azulongmon, - interrumpía una voz femenina- es hora de que te unas al resto…

El dios fijo su mirada hacia atrás y vio como Tisífona llegaba acompañada por los tres digimons oscuros restantes, que fijaron rápidamente su vista hacia Alcor.

-¡ese niño!- señalaba ChaosPiedmon- es…

-¿Qué le paso?- se preguntaba NeoMiotysmon- su apariencia…

-es totalmente diferente…- terminaba Lilithmon

-el es el señor Alcor…- Devimon se acercaba a los digimons oscuros- no se como pero el ya no es mas ese humano que porta la esperanza…

Todos observaban sorprendidos a Alcor, quien solo los miraba fijamente, sin expresar emoción alguna.

-¡Azulongmon!- alzaba la voz Tisífona que hizo que los digimons malignos fijaran su atención en ella- ¡prepárate!

-¡no permitiré que se salgan con la suya!- respondía el dios encarando a la maligna.

El dios comienza a moverse, su enorme tamaño abarca casi toda la habitación, los digimons oscuros se alistaban para enfrentar al dios, Tisífona se preparaba para capturarlo, mientras que Alcor solo se hallaba parado observando todo.

-¡Lightning Whip!- el dios comienza su ataque rodeando todo el lugar y comenzando a se rodeado por una serie de rayos dorados que pronto se ven expulsados a todos lados con el objetivo de dañar a todos.

-¡no lograrás nada!- Tisífona esquivaba los potentes rayos con su tridente, los demás lograban esquivarlas. Por su parte Alcor se protegía con un pequeño campo de energía que repelía con gran facilidad el ataque del dios.- ¡digimons oscuros ataquenlo!

Los mencionados salieron volando hacia el dios, quien aún seguía defendiéndose. Al ver que los digimons malignos se acercaban, detuvo por unos instantes su ataque, para concentrar rápidamente todo su poder y ejecutar lo que sería su último ataque.

-¡Raijin-no-Mai!- Azulongmon crea con su enorme cuerpo un gran círculo y comienza a brillar, haciendo que en el centro cientos de rayos aparezcan y se dirijan con gran fuerza hacia los digimons oscuros.

-¡esfera del caos!

-¡hechizo final!

-¡Giga guardiac Raid!

-¡Onda de oscuridad!

Los feroces ataques de los digimons oscuros chocaron con el gran poder de Azulongmon, el dios mostraba gran firmeza, aunque poco a poco parecía ir claudicando ya que los ataques de sus oponentes eran muy fuertes. El choque de los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad del digimundo estaba en su máximo esplendor, sin embargo, la fuerza del dios comenzaba a disminuir.

-¡Azulongmon ríndete!- exigía Tisífona- ya no hay nada mas que hacer, mas ahora que mi señor Alcor ha regresado.

El dios vió al mencionado que se encontraba observando todo tranquilamente, Azulongmon no pudo evitar mostrar un rostro triste al ver el rostro de Alcor.

-_en verdad… es triste que este humano haya sido elegido por Alcor, siempre ha sido perseguido por la oscuridad y ha sabido enfrentarlo, pero ahora parece ser que su destino siempre fue ser perseguido y alcanzado…- _decía para sus adentros Azulongmon

El dios pone un poco mas de fuerza a su defensa pero pronto Tisífona lo ataca con su tridente, el dios comienza a perder más fuerza y se ve superado por sus enemigos.

-¡jajajaja!, veo que una vez mas serás derrotado por nosotros- se reía maliciosamente ChaosPiedmon- pero esta vez será definitivo…

-¡déjate de tonterías!- regañaba Tisífona- Lilithmon atrápalo, pero no lo elimines.

-¡si, entendido!- respondía el demonio femenino quien ponía frente de su vientre sus dos manos haciendo que de estas sea expulsada una gran esfera oscura- ¡esfera de la maldad!-

La esfera oscura se agranda y se dirige al dios con gran rapidez y lo encierra, Azulongmon lucha por hacer desaparecer dicho poder, pero sus esfuerzos se ven superados cuando Tisífona brinda parte de su poder a la esfera con el propósito de inmovilizar al dios.

-al fin te tenemos- Tisífona se acercaba al dios con una sonrisa en el rostro- ahora si, la victoria esta a un solo paso…- la mujer maligna lleva ante Alcor su nueva presa acompañada por sus subordinados- mi señor- hace una reverencia- me alegra verlo de nuevo, después de casi dos siglos, le entrego al último dios que custodia este mundo.

-bien- decía Alcor sin expresión alguna, cosa que llamo la atención de los digimons oscuros que aun no creían quien era la persona que tenían frente- llévenlo con los otros tres a su calabozo, aun espero otra cosa mas, para que así mi plan sea ejecutado.

-como usted diga-

Tisífona y los demás estaban por retirarse hasta que Azulongmon hablo.

-Alcor- decía débilmente el dragón sagrado- tú no podrás vencer a la esperanza

-¿esperanza?- Alcor por vez primera muestra una mueca de risa en su rostro- esperanza… un término que se inventaron los humanos, una simple ilusión que no sirve de nada.

-tu no eres capaz de entender ese poder, pero te aseguro que mientras todos nosotros, tanto humanos como digimons, conservemos las esperanzas, mientras aun poseamos los dones que nosotros los dioses protegemos la esperanza siempre vivirá…

- eso lo veremos…- Alcor hace una señal con su mano derecha ordenando que se lleven a Azulongmon lejos de el.- pronto veras como todas esas tonterías no les servirán de nada.

-no retes a mi señor Azulongmon- Tisífona intervenía- ustedes ya no tienen nada que hacer- la maligna usa su tridente para poner la prisión del dios frente a los digimons oscuros- lévenselo con los demás.

-entendido- asentían todos menos Devimon

-¿Qué hacemos con los elegidos?, el señor Alcor me prohibió eliminarlos…

-a ellos solo enciérralos aquí- Alcor alza su mano derecha y despide nueve cristales negros que se los entrega al ángel oscuro en sus manos- solo colócalos frente de ellos y los pones alrededor de este cuarto.

-entendido- decía Devimon algo confundido puesto que Alcor no acababa con ellos, sobre todo con Isabel.

Los digimons oscuros se retiraron por breves instantes para cumplir con lo mandado, mientras Tisífona se acercaba a Alcor quedando de rodillas ante el en señal de reverencia.

-mi señor, es un gusto saber que usted ya esta de nuevo en este mundo…

-si, he regresado luego de todo este tiempo, un simple parpadeo…- el ente frío observa a su alrededor- pero veo que estos humanos han cambiado mucho las cosas, han osado en crear otro mundo, pero no importa, gracias a ellos usare este lugar a mi favor y en su contra…

-así se hará, este mundo también ya le pertenece y podrá hacer de el lo que usted quiera.

-lo se- Alcor mira su nuevo cuerpo y ve con desagrado todo lo que lleva puesto- uggh detesto estas cosas, ve por mis ropajes, odio estas cosas hecho por los humanos, luego quiero que me dejes a solas, necesito soledad.

-como usted diga- decía la mujer mientras hacía una leve reverencia y se marchaba.

-bien, todo va bien- decía Alcor una vez solo- aun así, las palabras de Azulongmon parece tener un significado, y aún más importante… el aun no aparece…- cierra sus ojos opacos para pensar- jmmm mis recuerdos de la última vez son borrosos… seguro el también dejó todo preparado para esta era… debo de actuar con cautela…

Alcor se alistaba para regresar a su trono para seguir elaborando sus planes de destrucción, mientras tanto, ajenos a lo acontecido en la habitación principal, Matt y los demás se encontraban con un nuevo obstáculo.

-¿dices que es Barbamon? – Preguntaba el rubio mayor mientras observaba al digimon con ojos de duda- mmm pues no parece tan peligroso como lo dices…

-se que no parece muy poderoso, pero su poder parece ser que es equiparable al mismo Apocalymon.

-¡¿lo dices en serio?- Joe mostraba un rostro miedoso al recordar a tan poderoso digimon

-es enserio, amigos tenemos que unir fuerzas y dar lo mejor de nosotros, este digimon será muy difícil de vencer.

Todos observaban serios al digimon oscuro, este solo mostraba una horrible sonrisa enseñando sus puntiagudos dientes y su mirada maligna.

-¿y bien?- preguntaba Barbamon- ¿Quién quiere morir primero?

-¡no te burles de nosotros!- se enfrentaba primero WereGarurumon- ¡te derrotaremos todos juntos!

-jmm eso es inteligente de su parte, aun así nada lograrán- El demonio alza el vuelo para quedar casi encima de ellos, gira sobre su propio eje mientras que ejecuta su primer y poderoso ataque.- ¡llamas carmesí!-

De sus manos nace una gran y potente llamarada de rojo intenso que viaja velozmente hacia los elegidos y los digimons, estos, rápidamente se colocan frente de ellos para protegerlos del peligroso fuego, recibiendo el ataque directo.

-¡WereGarurumon!- Matt observaba como su digimon lo protegía- ¡detente!

-¡no!

-¡Lilimon!- Mimi miraba con ojos llorosos a su digimon, puesto que esta, a diferencia de los demás, no poseía un físico muy fuerte como los demás para poder soportar tal ataque.

-¡maldición!- se lamentaba Joe- ¡debemos hacer algo!

-¡ya se!- exclamaba Sora y volteó a ver a Yolei- ¡Yolei, hay que usar el poder de nuestros digimons para hacer frente a este fuego!

-¡entendido!- decía Yolei al comprender el plan de Sora- ¡Aquilamon!

-¡como digas Yolei!-la enorme ave emprende el vuelo mientras su compañera es protegida por Ken y Stingmon

-¡tu también Garudamon!- Sora se coloca junto a Matt- Matt en cuanto Aquilamon y Garudamon hagan contraste con el Barbamon haz que WereGarurumon se una también.

-¡buena idea Sora!- decía mientras le esbozaba una sonrisa.- ¡estate atento WereGarurmon!

-¡si!- decía mientras aguantaba el fuego.

Las dos enormes aves se voltearon encarando a la poderosa llamarada, se hicieron un espacio con un único aleteo e inmediatamente contraatacaron.

-¡Fénix rojo!

-¡Mil soles!

Las dos aves despidieron sus más poderosos ataques de fuego para hacer contraste con el fuego de Barbamon, pronto el fuego del demonio se alejó de los demás haciendo que Barbamon se alejara un poco mas, al ver un pequeño espacio, WereGarurumon aprovecho para atacar dando un gran salto llegando casi a la misma altura de su víctima, abrió sus dos grandes manos mostrando sus poderosas garras.

-¡Garras del Lobo!-

Sus garras dieron un brillo azul platinado que despidieron una gran ráfaga del mismo color, esta viajaba con gran potencia y velocidad hacia Barbamon, quien solo se limito a protegerse con sus brazos recibiendo el ataque, su capa negra se vio dañada por el ataque del lobo blanco mostrando desgarres dejándolo maltrecho la tela, sin embargo, su persona no se vio afectada.

-¡jajajaja! ¡Son débiles!- se burlaba el demonio, e inmediatamente se lanza contra WereGarurumon para darle un golpe en su rostro.

-¡no te olvides de nosotros!- MegaKabuterimon y los demás se unían al ataque- ¡electro shocker!- extendiendo sus garras despide varios rayos en tono verde que se dirigen al demonio.

-¡ja!- el demonio logra esquivar el ataque alzando el vuelo hacia su costado derecho y comienza a rodear el lugar. Es perseguido por Stingmon, Aquilamon, Garudamon, Lilimon y MegaKabuterimon.

-¡Electro Shocker!- insistía el insecto con su ataque.

-¡espada alada!

-¡Aros explosivos!

-¡ataque de aguijón!

-¡canon de flor!

Todos los ataques los esquivaban con gran facilidad, en el camino hacia uso de su destreza en el vuelo, esquivando ágilmente cada uno de los ataques tanto físicos como de poder.

-¡no puede ser!- Cody veía con ojos muy abiertos como el digimon oscuro les ganaba en agilidad y destreza - ¡debemos ayudar también Joe!

-¡ya oíste Zudomon!

-¡entendido!- el digimon mencionado empuña con gran fuerza su gran martillo y lo arroja con gran fuerza- ¡Martillo Bumerang!- el martillo se dirige con gran velocidad hacia Barbamon.

-¡ja! ¡No creas que me atrapará!- el digimon aumenta su velocidad para esquivar el ataque, sin embargo se da cuenta de que el martillo lo persigue- ohh ya veo…

-¡mi martillo no te dejará de seguir hasta que de contigo!

-¿y crees que le temo a algo como esto?- el digimon detiene su andar abruptamente y usa su brazo derecho para repeler el ataque enviando el martillo hacia Cody.

-¡cuidado Cody!- Ankylomon corre para proteger a su compañero- ¡Martillo de cola!- la cola del digimon repele el ataque haciendo que el martillo de Zudomon se estrelle contra la pared.

-Gracias Ankylomon

-no hay de que Cody- respondía el digimon.

-¡ahora si te excediste!- Matt miraba furioso al digimon maligno

-¡jajajaja! Ustedes son presa fácil, me seguiré divirtiendo un poco más con ustedes…

La sonrisa malvada del demonio se hizo presente en su rostro, los elegidos y sus digimons se encontraban en una clara desventaja, aún así seguían peleando con tan poderoso digimon. Entre tanto, en la habitación principal, Alcor ya se hallaba en su trono con rostro sereno, manteniendo sus ojos cerrados, ya con vestimentas oscuras, parecía estar descansando. Mientras que a los pies de las escaleras, los subordinados de Tisífona observaban incrédulos la figura de Alcor.

-así que… el es famoso Alcor…- comentaba NeoMiotysmon- es algo increíble.

-es verdad- le seguía Lilithmon- mas por que se trata de uno de los elegidos, y no cualquier elegido, si no el que porta el poder sagrado de la esperanza.

-seguro Azulongmon fue muy tonto al creer en ese mocoso llamado T.K.- decía en tono burlesco ChaosPiedmon.- jm, al final fue derrotado por su propio elegido.

-es verdad pero…- Devimon fijaba su vista hacia Alcor- tal vez eso explica por que cuando enfrentábamos a su digimon no podíamos ganarle, no importando el poder que tuviéramos.

-tienes razón- ChaosPiedmon cambio su rostro burlón a uno serio- recuerdo que el , junto con la otra lograron escapar de mi ataque, y justo cuando creí que los había eliminado, ese tonto uso su poder para hacer digievolucionar a Angemon…- el arlequín maligno empuñaba sus manos en gesto de enojo- seguro ese poder fue el causante de todo…

-aun así- Lilithmon fijaba también su vista hacia Alcor- ¿Por qué no se presento así desde un inicio?, ¿Por qué esperar hasta este momento para mostrar su verdadera forma?

-se ocultaba en las sombras para que no supiéramos su verdadera identidad… aun así…- NeoMiotysmon también ve a Alcor- si su espíritu es ahora quien posee a ese humano y el personalmente nos trajo de vuelta, no logro comprender…

-el ser que nos trajo de vuelta…¿Quién o que era realmente?- ChaosPiedmon miraba con duda al resto de sus compañeros.

-¿Qué o quien?...- Devimon meditaba esas palabras mientras observaba como Alcor descansaba, al cabo de unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron mas reflejando sorpresa- ¡no puede ser!, eso quiere decir que el Alcor que vimos realmente no…

-ya dejen de andar pensando en tonterías- Tisífona irrumpe la conversación de los digimons oscuros, estos al oír su voz se inclinan ante ella.

-lo sentimos- se limitaron a decir los digimons

-no quiero que pierdan tiempo y energía en cosas que están fuera de su comprensión- la mujer se colocaba delante de ellos obstruyendo la vista que tenía de Alcor- cosas que tengan que ver con el señor Alcor, son cosas que yo sola trato, nadie mas interfiere o indaga sobre el, ¿entendido?

-¡si!- respondían todos un poco nerviosos al notar la ligera molestia de Tisífona.

-bien, ahora quiero que se concentren en capturar a los demás elegidos.

-¿los quiere traer hasta aquí?- preguntaba sorprendida Lilithmon

-si, mi señor Alcor tiene planes para ellos, bueno para ser mas específica, con sus digivices.

-es por eso que no quería que elimináramos a estos que esta aquí ¿verdad?- preguntaba Devimon mientras veía que en las paredes estaban los cristales oscuros que tenían encerrados a los elegidos y sus digimons quienes estaban inconscientes.

-así es, sus digivices tienen parte de los poderes de los dioses, mi señor Alcor esta interesado en dichos artefactos, por lo que es importante que los traigan a mi, no importa si los elegidos y esos digimons vivan o mueran, pero necesito sus digivices aquí.

-entonces…- interrumpió un poco nervioso NeoMiotysmon- ¿Por qué no acaba con los que ya tiene aquí si solo lo que quiere son sus digivices?

-por que es tal como lo dijo mi señor, el quiere romper vínculos, no importa si los que están afuera de esta habitación se salven o no, si mueren el vínculo de todos ellos se romperá y su poder será mas fácil de manipular, además si se dan cuenta, todos estos elegidos son los que tienen mayor poder que el resto, incluyendo a Láncaster, quien es una descendientes de los caballeros que resguardan el mundo humano.

Los digimons oscuros comprendieron un poco el motivo de Alcor de dejar los elegidos con vida, todos observaron a los mencionados y esbozaron una sonrisa en sus rostros.

-veo que les agrado el plan.

-creanos señora Tisífona- Devimon respondía con un rostro lleno de satisfacción- esto es un placer para nosotros.

-puedo verlo- decía esta esbozando una sonrisa- bien, ahora que han comprendido vayan por ellos.

-¡a la orden!

Los digimons oscuros se dirigían a las afueras de la habitación entusiasmados por enfrentar a los elegidos que los habían derrotado en el pasado, conforme se acercaban, podían sentir y escuchar que estos ya estaban en batalla.

-¡oh! Parece que alguien se nos adelanto- decía con un puchero ChaosPiedmon- ¡rayos! ¡Y se trata de Barbamon!

-Barbamon es uno de los digimons demonio mas poderosos que hay- decía con una sonrisa Lilita- es imposible que ellos logren derrotarlo

-tienes razón- NeoMiotysmon se acercaba mas a la puerta y la toca con su palma de la mano- además, ya no cuentan con la ayuda de ninguno de los Deva y sobre todo de los dioses…

-jmm tengo una idea…- Devimon dibujaba en su rostro una sonrisa maquiavélica- ¿les parecer si nos presentamos en la fiesta y les damos el regalo sorpresa?

-¿regalo sorpresa?

-así es Lilithmon, haremos lo que Alcor quiere, romperemos sus vínculos…

-quieres decir que…- NeoMiotysmon comprendió el objetivo de Devimon

- les diremos quien es Alcor realmente…

Todos mostraban una gran sonrisa en sus rostros malignos al comprender la idea de Devimon.

-¡jajajaja! ¡Eso será divertido!- decía animadamente el payaso- ¡sobre todo para ese tonto que es su hermano, todos estarán desesperados por llegar con Alcor para saber la verdad!

-¡tienes razón!-Lilithmon estallaba en risas escalofriantes- y, ¿Qué les parece si jugamos con ellos?

-¿Qué quieres hacer?- preguntaba Devimon

-bueno los haremos sufrir atacándolos y luego los dejamos pasar solo para que vean con sus propios ojos como su amiguito es la causa de todo esto.

-¡jajajaja! ¡Excelente idea Lilithmon!- felicitaba NeoMiotysmon- ahora sabrán lo que es sufrir en la oscuridad ¡jajajaja!

-bien esperemos un poco, veamos como se desarrolla la pelea y luego pondremos en marcha nuestro plan.

Los cuatro digimons oscuros encontraron el plan para ejecutar su venganza sobre los elegidos, aun no salían de la habitación, prefrieron crear un portal donde pudieron tener la vista de todo y observar la batalla. Ellos veían como estaban frustrados al ver el gran poder de Barbamon, quien se encontraba de pie en el suelo observando con una gran confianza a sus oponentes.

-¡vamos! ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen?, ¡demuestren por que son los elegidos!- Barbamon invitaba a los digimons a la pelea.- no creo que esos sean sus poderes ¿o si?

-¡no te burles!- WereGarurumon corría velozmente hacia el demonio para golpearlo- ¡ya veras de que estamos hechos!

Los digimons continuaron su ataque grupal, sin embargo, Barbamon podía esquivarlos con gran facilidad.

-¡bah!, esto se esta volviendo muy aburrido- decía el digimon oscuro mientras alzaba el vuelo- creo que mejor le damos un giro drástico a las cosas…- Barbamon observaba bien a todos los digimons presentes y mostró una sonrisa malvada- bien… creo saber quienes serán mis marionetas…

Los digimons observaban como Barbamon extendía sus brazos por sus costados, haciendo que su capa oscura se extendiera y comenzara a brillar en un tono púrpura y dentro de la capa se logra ver sombras oscuras que flotaban dentro de dicha capa, estas mostraban ojos rojos que les daba un aspecto aun mas tenebroso, como si fuesen fantasmas oscuros asechando a sus victimas.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?- se preguntaba Garudamon

-tienen un aspecto muy tenebroso- decía Mimi mientras se ocultaba tras Joe

-parecen fantasmas- decía el mayor de los elegidos- amigos ¡Tengan cuidado!

Los digimons optaron una posición defensiva para cualquier eventualidad, mientras Barbamon los miraba con rostro burlesco.

-jejejeje, bien… que el show comience- de la capa cuatro de las sombras salen a gran velocidad dirigiéndose hacia WereGarurumon, Garudamon, Lilimon y Zudomon-  
¡mis queridas sombras hagan lo suyo!¡ digimons elegidos reciban mi sublime poder! – Las sombras se acercaban mas hacia los digimons mencionados mientras Barbamon ejecutaba su ataque- ¡Señuelo de la muerte!

Las sombras se estrellan contra los cuatro digimons sin causar heridas en estos, los elegidos suspiran de alivio al ver que sus digimons no sufrieron daño alguno.

-¡ja! ¡Tu ataque no sirvió de nada!- se burlaba Yolei

-si ese es todo tu poder podremos vencerte fácilmente- decía muy alegre Mimi

-¡ahora si es tu fin!- Matt se mostraba muy confiado al ver que el ataque de Barbamon no tuvo el efecto que todos esperaban.-¡WereGarurumon acaba con esto!

Matt ordenó a su digimon a atacar pero este no movió músculo alguno.

-¡WereGarurumon!- gritaba aun más fuerte Matt-¡¿me escuchas?

-¡jajajajaja!, observa bien a tu digimon- decía retadoramente Barbamon

Matt enfoco su mirada hacia su digimon y pudo ver como este mostraba unos ojos opacos, sin expresión alguna.

-¡WereGarurumon!- Matt se acercaba a su digimon pero este de un golpe lo envía hacia la pared dejando al rubio herido.- ¡¿Qué te pasa?

-¡jajajajaja! ¡Que divertido!

-¡¿Qué le hiciste?- exigía el rubio

-nada, es solo que me aburría de ver como trataban vencerme y pues opte por poner mas interesantes las cosas…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-¡Matt observa!- Ken señalaba a Garudamon, Lilimon y Zudomon quienes se mostraban con el mismo rostro inexpresivo que el lobo blanco y se acercaban a el- ¡ellos parecen estar siendo manipulados!

-¡¿Qué dices?- exclamaba Sora mientras volteaba a ver a su digimon -¡Garudamon!

-¡no Lilimon!- decía casi llorando Mimi

-¡Zudomon respóndeme!- Joe llamaba a su digimon pero este no hacia caso.

-¡jajaja! ¡El mocoso tiene razón! ¡Nada de lo que digan o hagan los hará volver a la realidad!- decía alegremente el demonio- ellos ahora son mis esclavos- Barbamon se acercaba a sus ahora esclavos para liderarlos.- bien ahora si será interesante…

Los digimons que eran influenciados por el poder de Barbamon emprendieron el ataque hacia sus propios compañeros, quienes estaban atónitos ante tal actitud de sus amigos, el resto de los digimons que no fueron influenciados por el poder de Barbamon se interpusieron en el camino de sus compañeros haciéndoles frente.

-¡no les permitiremos que hagan esto!- decía Stingmon mientras forcejeaba con Lilimon

-¡vamos, despierten!- llamaba MegaKabuterimon quien se enfrentaba a WereGarurumon.

-¡sabemos que son mas fuertes que su poder!-Aquilamon luchaba físicamente contra Garudamon para evitar su ataque.

-¡Zudomon despierta!- Ankylamon media fuerza con el martillo de Zudomon.

-¡jajajaja! ¡Todo lo que hagan será inútil!

-¡maldición!- Joe se lamentaba al ver a su digimon en ese estado.

-¡debemos de hacer algo y pronto!- decía Sora mientras veía como Garudamon atacaba sin piedad a Aquilamon.

-el hechizo de Barbamon es muy poderoso- comentaba un frustrado Izzy- si no encontramos la forma de liberarlo lo mas pronto posible…

-se matarán entre ellos- decía una aterrada Yolei

-que… que cruel es ese digimon- decía con lágrimas en los ojos Mimi

-¡debemos de hacer algo- decía Ken mientras atraía hacia el a Cody quien se encontraba casi en un ataque de nervios.

La situación se tornaba aun mas peligroso para los elegidos que se enfrentaban a Barbamon, quienes aun ignoraban todo lo sucedido con Alcor y T.K., Devimon y los demás observaban alegremente la nueva situación se que presentaba en la batalla, veían como los elegidos observaban a sus digimons peleando entre ellos. Entre tanto ya en las cercanías de la fortaleza, dos figuras en vueltas por capas oscuras se acercaban.

-bien, parece que otra batalla se esta realizando.- decía la voz de un joven

-también parece ser que Azulongmon fue capturado.- comentaba su compañera.

-es verdad… creía que llegaríamos a tiempo para evitar eso… pero veo que no fue así- decía el joven soltando un suspiro.

-pero por lo que veo aun tienes algo bajo la manga ¿verdad?

-sip…

-me sorprende tu tranquilidad…

-pues mientras tengamos opciones, no hay por que alarmarse ¿no?

- a veces me pregunto si eres un loco o no tienes sentimientos…

-jajajaja vamos que cruel comentario

El joven reía muy animadamente mientras era observado por su acompañante, pronto la alarma de un D3 los irrumpió.

-ohh es Salamon- decía mientras observaba el mensaje de su D3 – mmm veamos… ohh dice que consiguió una buena ayuda, podremos entrar a la fortaleza sin problemas- decía animadamente el joven

-¿estas seguro?

-¡si!- decía mientras guardaba su D3- seguro Devimon y los demás nos harían perder el tiempo, necesitamos deshacernos de ellos lo más pronto posible, y que mejor que la ayuda de más digimons, en lo que los distraen, nos dejarán el camino libre para llegar hasta Alcor.

-con ese acento tan alegre… lo haces parecer fácil…

-es por que lo es- decía el joven en un tono berrinchudo.

-bien- suspiraba su compañera- hasta ahora ha salido bien… dentro de lo que cabe, así que confiare ciegamente en ti…

-¡bien!

-vamos hay que darnos prisa- la chica comienza a caminar

-¡bien yo te sigo!- respondía el joven alegremente mientras seguía a la chica.

Ambos se acercaban más y mas a la fortaleza de Alcor, conociendo aparentemente la situación actual, la ayuda que consiguió Salamon, parecía ser una pequeña luz de esperanza en medio de toda esta oscuridad que se estaba generando por la presencia de Alcor.

* * *

Hola a todos! espero que esten muy bien n.n wiii pude subir cap antes *w* jejejeje es que ando de viaje y mientras estoy en el bus y aprovechando que hay internet gratis! *w* ps aprovecho para subir otro cap! , bueno deje un poco de lado todo el rollo de Alcor y los demás para no olvidarnos de los otros elegidos que esta vez les puse un enemigo duro de roer jojojo, lo se soy mala pero es que con las dos canciones enlas que me inspire esta vez, invitaba a que este digimon malo fuera el elegido jojojo, como sea yo espero que les haya gustado la participación y las acciones de este digimon malo maloso jojojo, bueno ahora a contestar reviews n.n que por cierto me sorprende que llegue a cien o.o, bueno checare uno a uno para contestarles n.n

**ZeroStyle2x: ohh vaya! al fin alguien que es de la misma escuela que yo... que aunque suene algo obvio, esperamos sorpresas y mas sorpresas! *w* y bueno ps si nuestro T.K. sera malo jojojo, es que me quede con la duda de su odio hacia la oscuridad y todo eso que vimos en las dos temporadas de digimon, además gracias a un libro que me leí me pude dar una mejor idea de como darle un buen uso a la psique de T.K. , como sea que bueno que sea de tu agrado n.n**

**Auf Dass:si lo se que fue muy poco, pero quiero dejar el shock y las acciones para un par de capitulos mas adelante, creo que sera en dos o tres cuando mucho, jejeje me ando preparando para ese cap que sera algo especial jejeje, y si te agregue! D: mmm si no te aprece la invitación seguro es por que lo hice desde la web de mi cel -_-U, prometo que mañana o pasado que me conecte bien te agrego n.n**

**Yuri: ohh muchas gracias por tus comentarios n.n, ps si T.K. es el malo! (me gusta ese lado de el *w* XD) pero no morira... si no como habría segunda parte D: jejej en cuanto a lo de Kari, no te preocupes, ella junto con MagnaAngemon y otro personaje seran de vital importancia para T.K. pero eso sera en unos capitulos mas adelante jejeje.**

**flecha de esperanza celestial: ohh otra fan de saitn seiya! wiii *w* en efecto me base en esa escena, es que buscaba una forma de hacer que Alcor se posesionara de T.K. y recorde a mi amado Hades *w* y me dije, esa parte sería genial tomarlo de referencia y creo que quedo bien! *w* jeje muchas gracias por tu comentario, espero que la prepa sea noble contigo n.n**

**Amaii: graicas por tus comentaros! *w* y sip T.K. es malo jojojo, lo se, se que puse poca emocion entre ellas dos, pero quice dejarlas solo en algo asi como en un estado de shcok, pero lo hago por que en un par de caps las dos jugaran un papel muy importante, hastas se podría decir que demostraran cuanto es el sentimeinto que tienen ambas por T.K. jejeje solo espera y veras jijijiji**

**anonimoo: mmm ¿por que pusiste anonimoo? jejeje bueno no importa n.n muchas gracias por tu comentario y sip tambien he leido uno que otro fic donde afirman que Davis siente amor del bueno por Kari D: pero bueno eso no interesa, ahh pues muchas gracias jejeje es mi primer fic no me considero buena, como tu dices aun falta algo, aun no se que es pero igual le hecho ganas jejeje n.n**

**GRUPO: por los dioses! D: me tomo 5 min para leer el megareview! D: pues etto... saludos a todas! es una gran sorpresa y confuso ▼e_eU ejem primero ahh Miku Htsune? mmm no me suena... pero incluir una nueva pretendienta a T.K. mmm eso me acaba de prender una nueva idea... quizas si la incluya para darle mas dramatismo a la segunda historia y me han surgido los dos caracteres: buena o mala, pero aun lo meditare XP y de los malos ya elegi a uno de los que mencionaro XP y sip se parece a su pesonaje que dijeron gomen por no poner links de los personajes, es que no he tenido tiempo para buscar -_- pero para Tisífona busquen a persefone de saint seiya me sabe en ella para hacerla, y la nueva forma de T.K. osea Alcor busquen a Kyriu de yugioh 5DS en su etapa de singer oscuro, siento que asi se vería T.K. en esta faceta n.n , la chcia de Francia.. esperen a que llegue a ese cap -_-U, las bestias estan en un calabozo, ya lo dije en este cap n.n ,la pluma ya sabrán para que es y creo que ese sera en el prox cap si no mal recuerdo o.o, jajajaja sigan esperando sobre lo de T.K. y el verdadero antagonista de Alcor XD, y no se preocupen, por su megareview tomare en cuenta a Miku n.n y por los dioses! Auf Dass mi novio! o.o? D:! no! yo le soy fiel a mi amado I-Chan y a mi Teru-chan! *w* (I-chan= Iker Casillas del real madrid XD y Teru-Chan= al guitarrista de Versailles son mis dos obseciones y mis musos *w* XDD) y no se preocupen, jamás pondría tal blasfemia D: y no...no se quien se llevo su panque -_-U**

**Amii: D: dos reviews mas! XD si habra emociones en ellas como te dije un par de parrafos arriba XD onn ni yo se cuantos son de ese grupo o.o me sorprendio y mucho o.o XDD garabato? XDDD bueno que bueno que tu aclaras que Aff Dass y yo nada que ver n.n**

**DaisukeM66: por un momento crei que mi fic estaria libre de todo mal ... ahora veo que no -_-U ya seme hacia raro que algun fan del daikari no hiciera acto de presencia ¬¬U como sea, solo te dire, yo respeto a los fans del daikari, aunque no entienda del por que son necios con esa pereja pero en fin, el mundo es basto -_-U por lo que pido que respetes a todos los presentes que siguen esta historia, nadie te obliga a leerlo, es ams dudo mucho que hayas leído todo y solo posteaste por que viste la etiqueta de T.K. -_-U , y por favor, nada de groserías, por e tipo de insutlo diría yo que eres mexicano... que lastima ... otra vergüenza para mi país -_-U, asi que te parezca o no seguire teniendo como protagonista a T.K. muajajaja XDDD**

**Auff Dass: ¿de nuevo o.o? XD igual ando sorprendida, un fan daikari que viene a rabiar de a gratis, Amaii que deja mas de un review y como tu deices el periodico de fans de T.K. D:! y sobre todo por sus declaraciones DD:! XDDD igual me dio risa su comentario de que somos algo XDDD pero nop apenas si estoy agregandote al msn! y como dices ni siqueira somos amigos, solo charlamos por este medio y ni estoy segura de si seas de mi país y si seas de mi edad... por que si resultas ser menor diran que corrompo niños! D: XDDD**

Bueno... después de contestar review muy alocados y controversiales... me despido! espero poder subir cap el viernes, pero no estoy segura, como dije las labores fuera de aqui me consumen! D: en fin espero que les guste el cap y dejen mas reviews! *w* (no importa que tan extraños sean! XDDD) muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer y dejar reviews nos vemos ciao! n.n


	35. Recuerdos de un pasado

**Capitulo 34: Recuerdos de un pasado.**

El regreso de Alcor no solo trajo consigo al peor enemigo que el mundo quizás haya tenido, si no también una serie de enemigos que volvieron desde las profundidades de la oscuridad con el único objetivo de saciar su sed de venganza. Tanto el digimundo como el mundo real corrían el mismo peligro, y una vez mas, ambos mundos tenían un enemigo en común para vencer. Una vez mas los elegidos estaban dispuestos a enfrentar este nuevo problema, ignorando que entre ellos, su verdadero enemigo estaba, observando todo y obteniendo lo que quería, uno de los elegidos, el portador de los poderes sagrados y el único humano con un corazón lo suficiente puro, como para albergar la oscuridad de Alcor. Las batallas no se hicieron esperar y los que se la estaban pasando y muy mal, era el grupo de Matt, quienes eran ajenos de todos los acontecimientos de la resurrección de Alcor, ya que tenían un problema que resolver, y ese era el salvar a sus digimons de eliminarse el unos a los otros. Barbamon hizo uso de su gran poder para poner a WereGarurumon, Garudamon, Zudomon y a Lilithmon en contra de sus amigos, todos estaban bajo el poder del demonio digimon quien se valió de una de sus mortales técnicas para manipular a sus víctimas.

-¡no te lo perdonaremos!- decía con gran furia Matt al ver como su digimon peleaba contra sus amigos- ¡pagarás muy caro lo que estas haciendo!

-¡ja! ¿Eso es una amenaza?- se bufaba el digimon oscuro- no me hagas reír, no te preocupes pronto acabaran con esos estorbos y sera tu turno.

-¡tu!- Matt empuñaba su mano en señal de impotencia- ¡debemos hacer algo!

-¡Garudamon detente!- Sora le gritaba a su digimon intentando hacer reaccionar al digimon- ¡por favor Garudamon!

-¡Lilimon!- Mimi llamaba a su digimon con lágrimas en los ojos- ¡despierta!

-¡reacciona Zudomon!- exclamaba preocupado Joe- ¡escucha!

Mas nadie hacia caso, todos estaban enfocados en enfrentar al resto de los digimons, estos no querían lastima a sus amigos, pero no les queda otra alternativa mas que defenderse sin dañar a sus amigos.

-¡MegaKabuterimon!- llamaba Izzy mientras abría su lap top- ¡por favor no los lastimen, procuren aguantar en lo que busco una solución!

-¡como digas!- respondía el insecto mientras embestía a WereGarurumon.

-¡Aquilamon!- Yolei se dirigía a su digimon- ¡tu también haz lo mismo con Garudamon!

-¡entendido!

-¡solo dense prisa!- Stingmon sostenía una pelea física con Lilimon- si seguimos así…

- todos perderemos…- continuaba Ankylomon mientras se enfrentaba a Zudomon- todos estamos agotados, podríamos perder esta pelea…

-tienen razón- observaba Cody- ¡si pasa mas tiempo podrían matarse entre ellos!

-¡debemos actuar rápido!- decía frustradamente Matt- ¿tienes algo Izzy?

-aun no encuentro nada- respondía el pelirrojo- solo me dicen los datos que sus técnicas son casi cien por ciento infalibles… de ser así, ¡estaremos perdidos!

-¡Maldición!- Joe observaba la pelea entre los digimons- ¿Qué podemos hacer?

Todos estaban a punto de llegar a la desesperación, sus rostros los decían todo, se veía como poco a poco perdían las esperanzas. Todo este espectáculo era disfrutado no solo por Barbamon, si no por los digimons oscuros que se encontraban en la entrada de la última habitación de la fortaleza.

-¡jajajaja!-ChaosPiedmon estallaba en risas- ¡esto es ¡fabuloso¡ ¡magnifico! ¡No encuentro palabras para tal espectáculo!

-¡jajaja es verdad!- Lilithmon mostraba una sonrisa muy siniestra- ya veo por que Barbamon es uno de los Demonios digimons mas poderosos de este lugar.

-¡ja! Ahora si esas basuras no podrán salir de esta- decía sonriente el vampiro.

-jmm es verdad, pero…- Devimon se llevaba su mano metálica hacia su mentón- aun así ellos poseen algo del poder de Azulongmon… si se dan cuenta a tiempo, podrán desvanecer el hechizo de Barbamon.

-jmm, si pasa eso, sería una verdadera lástima- el arlequín toma una pose mas relajada recargándose en la pared mientras cruza sus brazos en su pecho- pero bueno, al menos dará la oportunidad de divertirnos nosotros.

-¡jajaja, sea lo que sea, su fin ya esta decidido!

-tienes razón Lilithmon- consentía Devimon- además si no son derrotados por Barbamon, lo serán con nosotros…

-o mejor dicho- corregía NeoMiotysmon- por su propio amigo, el portador de la esperanza ¡jajajaja!

Todos se imaginaban la escena que cruzaba por sus mentes, en sus rostros se notaba el regocijo ante tal visión que ellos realmente esperaban que tuvieran esa oportunidad. De nuevo fijaban su vista hacia la batalla de Barbamon.

-¡veo que no pueden hacer nada!- Barbamon dirigía una mirada muy arrogante a los elegidos mostrando una sonrisa escalofriante- ¿no se están divirtiendo? ¡Jajaja!

-¡no te burles!- Matt miraba iracundo al demonio- ¡ya verás que te derrotaremos!-

- ¿de verdad?- Barbamon ponía un rostro de fingida preocupación- ¡ohh no! ¿Qué harán? ¡jajajaja!

Todos estaban preocupados, ya que veían como sus digimons poco a poco se agotaban debido al esfuerzo que hacían al enfrentarse, Izzy sudaba frío, la preocupación, impotencia y angustia lo invadían poco a poco, nublando así, su capacidad de pensar, aun así no se daba por vencido y seguía buscando algún indicio de cómo liberar a los digimons. Los minutos transcurrían y pronto Matt se desespero y salio corriendo hacia WereGarurumon, quien estaba apunto de encestarle un duro golpe a MegaKabuterimon.

-¡no vayas Matt!- Sora trato de detenerlo por un brazo pero este se soltó del agarre de la chica.- ¡no Matt!

-¡Matt no lo hagas!- gritaban todos al ver que el rubio ya se encontraba un poco mas alejado de ellos.

-¡jajaja! ¿Qué pretendes hacer?- Barbamon veía como Matt se dirigía corriendo hacia WereGarurumon- ¡nada de lo que hagas servirá!

-¡eso lo veremos!- Matt llegó tan rápido como pudo hasta WereGarurumon interponiéndose entre el y MegaKabuteriomon- ¡ya es suficiente WereGarurumon!

WereGarurumon detuvo su puño observando sorprendido a Matt, el lobo blanco miro fijamente al rubio y llevo sus dos grandes manos a su cabeza y se puso de cunclillas, puesto que un dolor muy punzante lo aquejaba en dicha parte de su ser.

-¡WereGarurumon!- Matt pudo ver que su digimon luchaba consigo mismo para recuperar el control. -¡vamos pelea!

-Maa… Matt- el lobo aferraba cada vez mas sus dos manos en su cabeza.- Matt… vete…

-¡no me iré!- decía determinadamente el rubio- ¡no me iré hasta que tu vuelvas a ser el mismo de antes!

WereGarurumon luchaba contra el poder de Barbamon, sin embargo, el demonio infligió mas poder a la sombra que cegaba al lobo y volvió a recuperar control sobre el.

-¡ya fue suficiente!- decía el demonio con gesto molesto- ¡WereGarurumon acaba con él!

WereGarurumon volvió a tener ese mismo rostro inexpresivo una vez que Barbamon volvió a tomar control del, cuando escucho las órdenes del digimon oscuro, miro fijamente a Matt, quien no quitaba la vista a su digimon, mostrando el esa misma mirada llena de determinación.

-¡Matt huye!- gritaba Sora al ver que WereGarurumon volvía a ser manipulado

-¡no me iré!- decía el rubio sin quitar la vista de su digimon-¡yo salvare a WereGarurumon!

Matt se negó a escapar de su compañero, WereGarurumon dio un gran salto para llegar de un solo movimiento hacia Matt, el lobo empuñaba su gran mano dispuesto a golpear a su compañero con gran fuerza. Todos estaban aterrados al ver como poco a poco el digimon se acercaba a Matt para golpearlo, sabiendo así, que si el rubio recibía el golpe podía quedar tan grave, que su vida podría darse por terminada, por su parte Barbamon, reflejaba una sonrisa maquiavélica al ver que Matt sería eliminado por su propio digimon. Ya a una corta distancia, Matt no da ni un paso para esquivar el golpe, solo se limita a cerrar sus ojos férreamente esperando el impacto, pero, casi en el que el puño esta por tocar su persona, su digivice comienza a brillar dirigiendo su luz hacia WereGarurumon, quien recibe de lleno dicha luminosidad en sus ojos, haciendo que la sombra que lo manipulaba desaparezca dejando a un WereGarurumon agotado en el suelo.

-¡WereGarurumon!- Matt abrió sus ojos al no sentir el impacto que esperaba y vio a su digimon en el suelo que estaba siendo iluminado por su digivices que tenía colgando de su cinturón y de inmediato corrió hacia su digimon- ¿estas bien?- zarandeaba cuidadosamente al lobo quien de momento solo soltaba algunos quejidos- parece ser…- tomo su digivice y volteó a ver a Izzy- ¡Izzy esta es la respuesta!- decía mientras mostraba el digivice al pelirrojo.

-¡Es verdad!- el portador del conocimiento tomaba su digivice y miraba a sus amigos- ¡chicos usen la luz del digivice para librar a nuestros digimons!

-¡entendido!- respondían alegremente Mimi, Sora y Joe.

-¡no crean que se los permitiré!- Barbamon se dirigía hacía los elegidos para arruinar su plan- ¡jabalina de trueno!- de su mano derecha, hace nacer un rayo en color carmesí que lo lanza rápidamente hacia los elegidos, despidiendo rayos en el camino.

-¡no!- Matt veía muy preocupado el ataque del demonio que ejecutaba hacia sus enemigos, pronto, sintió una corriente de aire que paso de lado de el, no era otro mas que WereGarurumon que se incorporaba y salía velozmente para proteger a los demás.

-¡WereGarurumon!

-¡huyan!- decía el lobo recibiendo al mismo tiempo la jabalina eléctrica del demonio, que en cuanto tuvo contacto con esta, una fuerte carga de energía se descargo sobre el dejándolo caer de rodillas- ra… rápido… vayan…

-¡si!- respondieron todos y fueron hasta donde están los demás digimons.

Barbamon no se daba por vencido y pretendía ir tras ellos, sin embargo WereGarurumon se interpuso en el camino propinándole un golpe en el rostro, dejando fuera de curso a Barbamon.

-¡maldito!- escupía con gran rabia el demonio- ¡morirás tu primero!

El demonio comenzaba su insaciable ataque contra WereGarurumon, quien ya se notaba al límite de sus fuerzas, aun así, el pretendía ganar tiempo para que Izzy y los demás liberaran a sus amigos. Los demás llegaron con sus digimons quienes seguían enfrentándose sin parar, Mimi, Sora y Joe se acercaron lo más que pudieron a sus digimons y usaron la luz de sus digivices.

-¡vamos, despierten!- animaba Sora

-¡Lilimon!

-¡Zudomon!

Los digivices reaccionaban ante los sentimientos de los elegidos, el brillo de los digivices rodeaban a los digimons manipulados y estos fueron liberados cayendo en el suelo totalmente agotados, al igual que sus amigos.

-¡Garudamon!- Sora corría a auxiliar a su digimon- ¿estas bien?

-So… Sora…- decía con voz agotada la Garuda.

-¡Lilimon!- Mimi corría hacia Lilimon para abrazarla mientras lloraba de felicidad- ¡que bueno que estas de vuelta!

-gracias… Mimi- decía el hada correspondiendo al abrazo.

-¿Estas bien Zudomon?- Joe revisaba minuciosamente a su digimon

-ahora estoy bien…

-buen trabajo Aquilamon-

-gracias Yolei… hicimos lo mejor que pudimos…

-fue algo… duro…- Stingmon se sentaba para recuperar el aliento-

-al menos logramos liberarlos- Ken se acercaba a su digimon para revisarlo-

-lo importante es que están bien- decía Cody mientras acariciaba a su digimon- hiciste un buen trabajo Ankylomon

-solo… hicimos lo que teníamos que hacer…

-si pero esto aún no ha terminado- Izzy voltea hacia Barbamon quien estaba atacando ferozmente a WereGarurumon- ¡debemos terminar con el!

-¡Aguanta WereGarurumon!- MegaKabuterimon sale volando hacia su amigo para ayudarlo.

-¡nosotros también vamos!- Stingmon se incorporaba nuevamente y salía tras MegaKabuterimon seguido de los demás digimons.

Barbamon vio que los digimons que manipulaba fueron liberados de su hechizo y al ver que estos se acercaban a el, se separó de WereGarurumon, para elevarse sobre de ellos. Los digimons se reunieron teniendo la vista fija sobre el digimon oscuro.

-veo que la diversión se acabó… bien, entonces ¡yo mismo pondré fin a sus inútiles vidas!- Barbamon extiende a sus costados sus imponentes brazos, haciendo que su capa oscura nuevamente emita un brillo oscuro, sin embargo, el poder era diferente. Una oscuridad muy fuerte se hizo presente, haciendo que todos sintieran escalofríos al ver como poco a poco una niebla muy densa y oscura aparecía alrededor del demonio, este miraba con una gran sonrisa a sus víctimas mientras poco a poco su capa reunía una gran cantidad de energía oscura.- ¡sentirán por propia carne lo que es el verdadero poder de la oscuridad!- la capa comienza a soltar grandes llamaradas negras que hacían que la temperatura del lugar aumentara de forma drástica, el calor era casi sofocante, aun así, los digimons se mantenían de pie esperando el ataque.

-¡Pandemonium perdido!

La energía oscura que emitían las llamas fueron liberadas rodeando todo el lugar mientras que el gran cúmulo de energía oscura se dirigía con gran violencia hacia los elegidos y sus digimons, quienes rápidamente formaron una única línea defensiva para proteger a sus compañeros y responder al poderoso ataque con sus mejores técnicas.

-¡Tornado de rosas!

-¡Martillo vulcán!

-¡Antenas destructoras!

-¡Ráfaga ardiente!

-¡Mil soles!

Lilimon, Zudomon, MegaKabuterimon, Aquilamon y Garudamon usaban sus mas poderosas técnicas para detener el avance del poderoso ataque, lo mismo hacían WereGarurumon, Stingmon y Ankylomon ayudando a empujar con su físico a repelir el ataque.

-¡sus patéticos esfuerzos no servirán de nada!- decía el demonio- este es el verdadero poder de la oscuridad, poder que los consumirá con su desesperación, angustias, miedos, ¡poder que los llevara lejos de la luz!

Barbamon ponía un poco mas de fuerza para agotar más rápido a los digimons, aun así, ellos no dejaban de enfrentar con todo lo que tenían a la oscuridad invocada por Barbamon.

-¡¿Qué podemos hacer?- preguntaba muy preocupado Cody- ¡nuestros digimons no tienen la suficiente fuerza para resistir!

-su poder es aterrador- Mimi abrazaba a Sora

-es realmente abrumador su poder- respondía la pelirroja al abrazo de su amiga

-los poderes de ellos no aguantaran por mucho,- Izzy teclea desesperadamente su lap top- debo encontrar algo antes de que sea tarde.

-su oscuridad es inmensa- Yolei fijaba su vista en Barbamon, quien se mostraba confiado de su asombroso poder.

-si tan solo Kari o T.K. estuvieran aquí…- Ken pensaba en voz alta- ellos tienen los poderes sagrados de Azulongmon, la luz y la esperanza…

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras, Matt cambió su rostro preocupado a uno esperanzador.

-¡chicos! – llamaba la atención el rubio- ¡Ken tiene razón, la luz y la esperanza pueden derrotar su poder!

-tienes razón Matt pero…- Cody miraba un poco triste al rubio- ellos no están aquí, no hay nada que podemos hacer.

-¡si la hay!- Izzy cerraba su Lap Top comprendiendo las palabras de Matt – nosotros también poseemos ese poder, recuerden que Azulongmon nos brindó un poco del suyo.

-¡es verdad!- a Mimi le brillaban los ojos al ver una nueva luz de esperanza

-¡esperen!- Ken interrumpía- ¿creen que el poder que nos brindó sea lo suficientemente necesario?

-tienes razón- consentía Yolei- este poder apenas esta logrando que nuestros digimons se mantengan en pie…

-aun así vale la pena intentarlo- animaba Sora- además no solo contamos con la luz y la esperanza, ¡recuerden que tenemos aun mas!

-¿te refieres a que tenemos también el poder de nuestros emblemas?- Joe miraba su digivices y miraba al resto de sus amigos- se que nuestros emblemas como tal desaparecieron, pero el símbolo…

-el símbolo aún esta en nuestros corazones- concluía Matt

Todos guardaron unos segundos de silencio al meditar las posibilidades que tenían, pronto Ken volvió a tomar la palabra.

-viéndolo de esa forma… ¡vale la pena intentarlo!

-¡tienes razón!- apoyaba Yolei

-bien, ¡andando!

Matt y los demás se colocaron cerca de sus digimons, rápidamente sacaron sus digivices colocándolo frente de ellos y pronto estos comenzaron a brillar.

-¡¿Qué pretenden hacer?- preguntaba confuso Barbamon-no puede ser… ¡acaso ustedes!

- ¡Barbamon!- hablaba Matt retadoramente- ¡nosotros te venceremos con el poder de nuestra propia luz!

-¡¿Qué dices?- Barbamon veía sorprendido como los digivices brillaban con más intensidad, brillo que no solo cubría a los elegidos, si no también a sus digimons brindándoles nuevas fuerzas.- ¡esa luz!

El brillo llego a tal fuerza que Barbamon no solo noto el poder de Azulongmon protegiéndolos, si no que también el poder de ellos mismos, reflejados en los símbolos de los emblemas que representaban, estas aparecieron en el corazón de ellos brindándoles mas poder.

-¡ahora!- exclamaron los elegidos al unísono

Los digimons incrementaron sus poderes logrando hacer retroceder al demonio y consiguiendo que su oscuridad se viera disminuida por la luz que rápida consumía todo rastro de oscuridad. La luz eran tan intensa, que Barbamon se vio pronto afectado por dicho poder, sucumbió ante el brillo cayendo al suelo, en ese momento, los digimons vieron su oportunidad para acabar con el, lanzando así una vez mas sus mejores técnicas.

-¡Tornado de rosas!

-¡Ataque de Aguijón!

-¡Martillo vulcán!

-¡Martillo de cola!

-¡Antenas destructoras!

-¡Ráfaga ardiente!

-¡garras del lobo!

-¡Mil soles!

Los ataques venían con fuerzas renovadas, dandole certeramente hacia Barbamon, quien soltó sus últimas palabras.

-¡no puede ser!- gritaba sorpresivo- ¡estos mocosos me vencieron!

Barbamon recibió el ataque directamente en su ser causando así una gran explosión en el lugar, haciendo que el suelo cimbrara ante tal colisión de poderes. Poco a poco el polvo se disipaba para luego dar vista a los escombros producto de la explosión, todos sonrieron con gran alegría al ver que al fin lograron vencer a Barbamon, ya que no quedaba rastro de el.

-¡lo logramos!- estallaban todos en júbilo

Los elegidos salieron corriendo a sus digimons quienes se sentaban en el suelo para tomar un respiro, mostrando también un rostro alegre.

-¡Garudamon!- Sora se acercaba a su digimon- ¡que bueno que ya estés mejor!

-es gracias a ustedes.

-esta fue una victoria de todos- comentaba Stingmon mientras recibía a Ken

-concuerdo contigo Stingmon

-¡por un momento creí que era nuestro fin!- decía alegre Mimi abrazando férreamente a Lilimon

-ya Mimi… déjame respirar…

-jajajaja- se reía Cody- Barbamon era muy fuerte, realmente nos puso en aprietos.

-pero gracias a ustedes logramos vencerlos- respondía con una sonrisa Ankylomon.

-pero también les causamos daño- Zudomon bajaba la mirada en un gesto de pena

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntaba Joe

-comprendo lo que dices Zudomon- concordaba WereGarurumon.

-lo dicen por que pelearon entre ustedes.

-si Matt…- WereGarurumon, Zudomon, Lilimon y Garudamon bajaban la cabeza- les pedimos disculpas por lo sucedido…

-no deben preocuparse por eso- respondía amablemente Izzy- recuerden que eran manipulados.

-es verdad- continuaba MegaKabuterimon- ustedes no deben culparse de esto.

-si pero…

-ya Garudamon- calmaba Sora- no fue su culpa.

-tienen…razón- asentía Garudamon.

- Bien… creo que ahora si es hora de ir con los demás- Matt señalaba la puerta- debemos darnos prisa.

-es cierto- Izzy checaba su reloj- no he notado nada anormal… se supone que el solsticio de invierno ya pasó…

-mmm quizás Tai y los demás lograron detener a Tisífona- decía alegremente Yolei-

-tal vez…- Cody tenía un gesto pensativo- pero es raro, ya hubiesen regresado ¿no?

Esas últimas palabras preocuparon a todos, sobre todo Matt a quien inmediatamente se le vino la imagen de su hermano menor.

-sera mejor darnos prisa- decía el rubio preocupado.

Todos asintieron y salieron corriendo hacia la salida, la puerta aun seguía cerrado, mas de uno se preguntó si tendrían algún obstáculo mas, cosa que no deseaban, ya que no sabían si contarían con la misma suerte, ya que sus energías estaban al límite, conforme corrían podían ver como las puertas se abrían lentamente, acción que hizo que todos detuvieran su andar. Los elegidos mostraban una mirada expectante, por dentro deseaban que fueran Tai y los demás, pero pronto sus deseos se esfumaron al ver quienes eran los que los recibían.

-¡sean bienvenidos elegidos!- recibía cordialmente Devimon- este sera el último lugar que pisen…

-¡son Devimon, NeoMiotysmon y ChaosPiedmon!- señalaba Sora- pero… ¿quien es ella?- decía mirando a Lilithmon.

-ohh disculpen mi descortesía- hablaba la dama oscura con voz serena- yo soy Lilithmon… pero seguramente ustedes me recordarán como Nyaromon o LadyDevimon…

-¡¿Nyaromon?¿LadyDevimon?- decía confusa Mimi

-¡jajajaja!- se reía Lilithmon- veo que aun no saben nada… ¡eso me alegra!

-¿Qué quieres decir?- retaba Ken

- bueno… supongo que se merecen saber toda la verdad…- Lilithmon caminaba seductoramente hacia ellos.- soy piadosa, así que les contaré…, verán Nyaromon y mi anterior forma, osea LadyDevimon éramos la misma persona…

-¡la misma persona!- Yolei pronto llego a una lógica deducción- entonces... quieres decir que Tía es…

-¡jajajaja!- ChaosPiedmon no pudo evitar una malvada risa- ¡así es! Tía y Tisífona ¡son la misma persona!

-¡que!- exclamaban los elegidos

-¡Tal como lo oyen!- respondía aun riendo el arlequín

-¡no puede ser!- decía muy sorprendido Joe.

-ya decía yo por que esa tipa no me inspiraba confianza- decía enfadada Mimi

-estoy de acuerdo contigo- apoyaba Sora- desde que la vi, me dio la impresión de que había algo siniestro en ella, sus ojos eran algo frívolos…

-eso quiere decir que el enemigo siempre estuvo entre nosotros- concluia Izzy apretando los puños.- ¡no puede ser, eso significa que…!

-así es…- respondía burlonamente NeoMiotysmon- Alcor despertó…

Todos se paralizaron al escuchar esa mala noticia, sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. Matt pronto cayó en cuenta de que ella se fue junto con Tai, T.K. y los demás a la última habitación, por lo que corrió unos cuantos metros hacia los digimons oscuros para encararlos.

-¡¿Dónde esta?- pregunto con gesto preocupado-¡¿Dónde están T.K. y los demás?¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi hermano?

-¡jajajaja!- reían todos sin darle una respuesta a Matt, haciendo que el y los demás temieran lo peor.

-¡no se preocupen!- hablaba Lilithmon relajada- desafortunadamente, el señor Alcor es muy bondadoso, por el momento no los quiere muertos, solo están durmiendo dentro de… digamos que recamaras cómodas ¡jajaja!

-¡malditos!- decía Joe- ¡ustedes son unos cobardes!

-¿cobardes?- respondía ChaosPiedmon con una fingida indignación- ¡pero si nosotros no hemos hecho mas que jugar con ustedes!

-¡jugar!- Yolei grito con gran enfado- ¡eso es cobardía¡ ¡¿Cómo se atreven a engañarnos con tal bajeza al fingir que están con nosotros, fingiendo ser amigos?

-¿lo dices por Tisífona?- respondía el vampiro.

-¡ella y todos ustedes!- Mimi los miraba con gran enfado- ¡se atreven a engañarnos fingiendo estar de nuestro lado!

-¡jajajajaja!- los cuatro digimons oscuros estallan en risas al escuchar los reclamos de los elegidos.

-¡¿Cuál es la gracia?- preguntaba Cody

-es que… es irónico que ustedes hablen de traición, cobardía…- decía serenamente NeoMiotysmon

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- cuestionaba Izzy.

-que deberían observar mejor quienes son sus enemigos…

-¡explícate ChaosPiedmon!- exigía Ken

-jm, por su actitud, dudo mucho que estén preparados para la verdad…- Devimon daba un leve suspiro y pronto apareció una macabra sonrisa en su rostro- bien, ya que tanto desean saber… nuestro señor Alcor ha despertado… el ha despertado en el cuerpo de ese elegido al que conocen por T.K., el portador de la esperanza…

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, la sorpresa poco a poco ocupaba el rostro de los elegidos al comprender las palabras de Devimon.

-¡que dices!- Matt se acercaba a corta distancia hacia Devimon- ¡T.K. es Alcor!

-así es…- respondía el ángel caído.

-¡mentira!- Matt intento golpear a Devimon pero rápidamente fue detenido por WereGarurumon- ¡suéltame!

-¡Matt tranquilízate! ¡Sabes bien que eso puede ser una mentira!

-¡es cierto Matt!- Sora se acercó para tranquilizarlo- ¡piensa por favor!

-lo que dice Devimon es cierto- Lilithmon se acercaba a Devimon- El portador de la esperanza es la nueva reencarnación del señor Alcor…

-¡en que te basas para decir eso!- Yolei se acercaba a la dama oscura- ¡nosotros no les creeremos nada!

-¿con que no nos creen?- jmm ChaosPiedmon lleva su mano derecha a su mentón pensativo- jmmm… ¡ya se!, díganme. ¿un colgante de plata en forma de pluma les dice algo?

Matt abrió abruptamente los ojos, su rostro comenzó a sudar, pareciera que a su mente le llegó alguna imagen.

-¿pluma?, ¿Qué tonterías dices?- Decía molesto Ken.

-un colgante… de ¿pluma?- Matt hablaba en voz baja, y rápidamente se acercó más a los digimons malignos- ¡¿dices una pluma?

-¡oh! Veo que tu si sabes de lo que estoy hablando

-¿Qué pasa Matt?- Sora tomo de los hombros al rubio preocupada, ya que vio que su rostro estaba pálido.

-¿Qué sucede Matt?- preguntaba WereGarurumon.

-ese colgante… lo recuerdo aun…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- Yolei se acercaba al rubio

-los recuerdos… son muy vagos… pero yo recuerdo…

Matt vio en su mente un día lluvioso, un bosque oscuro, y se vio el mismo cuando apenas tenía seis años corriendo desesperadamente mientras llevaba de la mano a T.K. cuando tenía tan solo tres años. Ambos corrían como si huyesen de algo, pero sus cuerpos eran demasiados pequeños para correr a mayor velocidad. Pronto los dos tropezaron con una roca haciéndolos caer al suelo, trataron de ponerse en pie, pero sus energías eran casi nulas. Matt trataba de incorporarse apoyándose en la piedra que los hizo caer mientras T.K. lloraba lleno de miedo.

-_¡T.K.!_- Matt logró pararse y fue a auxiliar a su hermano-_ ¿estas bien?_

_-¡tengo mucho miedo hermano!_- decía el pequeño llorando desconsoladamente.

-_¡vamos parate!_- Matt ayudaba a su hermano a ponerse de pie-_ ¡debemos llegar a un lugar seguro!_

T.K. apenas su pudo poner de pie, y cuando estaban por emprender de nuevo la carrera, una voz infantil se hizo presente en el bosque.

_-no importa lo que hagan_- decía con una voz siniestra- _no escaparán de mi…_

Frente a ellos apareció una niña con un vestido blanco aunque algo sucio y maltrecho, ocultaba su rostro en un velo mientras sostenía un tridente.

-_¡aléjate del pequeño!_- se dirigía la niña a Matt- _¡no tienes nada que hacer con el!_

-_¡no te permitiré que te acerques a mi hermano!_- Matt se interponía entre T.K. y la niña

-_si así lo quieres…_- la niña hace brillar su tridente haciendo que los rayos de la tormenta cayeran en varios árboles, dando en uno que estaba cerca de Matt y T.K.

-_¡T.K.!_ -Matt protegió a su hermano del un rayo que cayó cerca del árbol que estaba alado de ellos, haciendo que los dos cayeran inconscientes.

A partir de ahí, Matt no lograba recordar nada, solo se vio solo con T.K. quien estaba en el suelo inconsciente y con algunas lágrimas en los ojos, pudo ver que su hermano se aferraba a un dije en forma de pluma, parecía ser de plata, Matt no le tomo importancia y se dedico a observar a su alrededor.

Ese recuerdo era muy vago para el, pero en cuanto ChaosPiedmon menciono el dije ese recuerdo le vino a la mente.

-en el pasado, T.K. y yo éramos perseguidos, eso fue cuando fuimos a Francia… no recuerdo mucho- comentaba el rubio a sus amigos- pero si recuerdo ese dije… siempre creía que era un regalo de nuestra fallecida abuela materna pero… parece ser…

El rubio fijo su mirada hacia los digimons oscuros que mostraban una siniestra sonrisa, por lo que al fin creyó en las palabras de estos.

-veo que ahora si nos crees- decía burlonamente el Arlequín

-¡ustedes!- Matt empuñaba sus manos mientras fulminaba con la mirada a los digimons oscuros.

A todos les corrió un escalofríos al ver a Matt en ese estado, nunca lo habían visto llena de rabia, ese sentimiento lo lograron sentir todos, incluso Tisífona, quien estaba al pie de los escaleras del trono de Alcor.

-oh… veo que logró recordar algo…- la maligna observaba todo con una gran sonrisa- me alegra que aun me recuerdes Ishida…

- Tisífona…- la fría voz de Alcor irrumpió los pensamientos de la maligna.

-si mi señor- respondía mientras hacia una reverencia.

-ese humano, ¿es aquel que protegió el cuerpo que poseo verdad?

-si mi señor, pero no tema, el no es ninguna amenaza.

-eso lo se- Alcor se paraba de su trono y salía un poco para ver a su subordinada- quiero que lo traigas a el primero y ordena a los demás que no maten a los elegidos, pueden jugar con ellos si quieren.

-¿esta seguro mi señor?-

-haz lo que te ordeno…

-¡si!- la mujer extendió su mano derecha haciendo aparecer un cristal negro y lo hizo desaparecer.

Mientras, los elegidos estaban en shock al comprender que T.K. era Alcor.

-¡no puede ser!- Yolei negaba con la cabeza la realidad- ¡me niego a creer en eso!

-¡tiene razón Yolei!- Cody apenas podía hablar ya que tenía un nudo en la garganta- ¡T.K. es un chico noble, un gran amigo!

-amigo o no, el ya no existe, ahora el señor Alcor esta en el y nada pueden hacer- Devimon alza el vuelo para atacarlos-¡garra mortal!

El ataque del ángel negro se dirigía hacia los elegidos, pero el cristal que Tisífona envió se interpuso deshaciendo el ataque de Devimon.

-¡¿Qué es eso?- se preguntaba el ángel negro

-es un cristal negro… ¡seguro es de la señora Tisífona!- decía sorprendida Lilithmon

Todos vieron como el cristal se dirigía rápidamente hacia Matt, quien se quedo quieto al ver el movimiento de dicho objeto oscuro, WereGarurumon noto que el cristal comenzaba a brillar rodeando rápidamente a Matt.

-¡Matt!

-¡aaahhh!

Matt y WereGarurumon fueron absorbidos por el cristal rápidamente desapareciendo con todo y el objeto.

-¡desaparecieron!- exclamaron todos

-¿Dónde están?- Sora buscaba con la mirada por todos lados.

-¿sera posible que…?- NeoMiotysmon volteo su mirada en dirección a la habitación principal y tanto el, como todos los presentes observaron que la puerta se cerro nuevamente.

-el fue llevado ante la señora Tisífona…- concluyó ChaosPiedmon.

Los elegidos fijaron su vista hacia la puerta preocupados por Matt y WereGarurumon, ambos eran los más afectados en muchas formas, sobre todo Matt. Dentro de la habitación Matt y WereGarurumon cayeron al suelo como resultado del viaje tan abrupto que tuvieron, WereGarurumon fue el primero en alzar la vista y ayudo a Matt a ponerse de pie.

-¿estas bien Matt?

-estoy bien- le respondía a su digimon- ¿Dónde estamos?- el rubio observó el gran cuarto oscuro en el que estaba y pronto su vista se topo con una escaleras, siguió el camino de estas con la mirada y vio con ojos muy abiertos a la personas que yacía sentada en el trono.

-T..T.K….

Fue lo único que pudo articular, tanto el como WereGarurumon veían atónitos la nueva forma de T.K., la nueva forma de Alcor. El los miraba con inferioridad, dando a entender su superioridad. Matt, por su parte, podía ver que su hermano ya no era el mismo, el color grisáceo de su cabellos, la piel pálida, la marca que tenía en su rostro, su ropaje gris cubierto levemente por su capa oscura, comprobaban que el ya no era mas su hermano, bajo poco a poco la mirada hasta su dorso y logro ver la pluma plateada que tenía colgando.

-esa pluma…

-así es Ishida…- Tisífona aparecía de las sombras- veo que aun conservas algunos recuerdos de aquel día, eso es muy noble de tu parte.- decía la mujer con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Tisífona…- Matt miraba con gran odio a la mujer que tenía frente de el, empuñaba sus puños tratándose de controlar para no golpearla.

La posesión de Alcor, era como un balde de agua helada para Matt, la noticia no solo lo afecto a el, si no a todos sus amigos quienes aun se negaban en creer en que T.K. se había perdido. Ahora Matt tenía frente a frente a Tisífona y Alcor a quienes miraba con gran furia que indicaba que definitivamente el no iba tener piedad con ellos dos y haría hasta lo imposible por salvar a su hermano.

* * *

Hola a todos! espero que esten muy bien n.n, wiii si pude actualizar dos veces en la semana! *w* ya estoy compensansando mis anteriores faltas n.n, bueno espero que el cap sea de su agrado n.n y ps aqui explique un poco lo del dije de la pluma, en el proximo habra mas y llegara algo de ayuda! jojojojo, he hecho sufrir mucho a los elegidos... y aun les falta jejeje, pero bueno a contestar los pocos reviews jejeje.

**Yuri: ps si Kari ya tendrá mas participacion en un par de capitulos mas! jejeje espero que este cap te haya gustado, me enfoque mas en Matt puesto que es el hermano mayor jejeje, saludos! n.n**

**Sasame: ohh o.o mucho gusto n.n asi de una por una no me revuelvo que como en el grupo XD pero aparecio dos veces tu mensaje o.o, bueno al punto no te preocupes luego aveces la internet se pone rebelde XD ohh y wii un voto a mi propuesta *w* y ps no se cuantos caps sena, aun ando en la estructura de la historia, pero tratare de que sea solo una n.n ohh Auf Dass! ya tienes un club de fans! D: XDD bueno al parecer estoy retribuyendo la publicidad de mi fic haciendote publicidad! XDD solo espero que no tengas novia, y si lo tienes que no sea celosa XD por que seguro ese grupo ya te ha de haber visto! que irónico todas ya te han visto menos yo! D: XD luego dare el visto bueno XP y si no te preocupes Sasame agregare a Miku, pero eso si te aseguro, el final de esta historia sera takari, pero te dare sus momentos con el jijijiji.**

**flecha de esperanza celestial: jejej supongo ue encontras otra coincidencia XP igual me gusta shun, pero amo a Hades *w* XDD y que bueno que el cap te haya gustado n.n espero que este igual sea de tu agrado n.n y ya lei tu MP ya te agrego n.n**

En fin... eso es todo, (fiuuu que bueno por que responder tantos reviews es agotador -_-U) XDD pero aun asi se los agradezco mucho! me encantan sus comentarios, no importando el contenido XD espero que les haya gustado, la prox semana subire mas caps, pero sera el ultimo puesto que me enfocare a mi "capitulo especial" jejeje asi que sigo con la pregunta ¿a quien quieren de co-protagonista de T.K. ¿Isabel? o ¿kari? tienen de aqui en lo que subo el otro cap y debo mencionar que Isabel lleva la delantera wiii *w* espero sus comentarios n.n muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer y por sus reviews nos vemos ciao! n.n


	36. La verdad en la memoria

**Nota: lo que esta en cursiva son dialogos de memoria, lo puse asi para diferenciar los tiempos, la cancion lo puse en cursiva y negrita.**

* * *

**Capitulo 35: La verdad en la memoria**

Matt había sido llevado junto con WereGarurumon hasta la habitación principal, encontrándose así, con Tisífona y Alcor, viendo a este último con muchos sentimientos encontrados, su rostro pasaba desde la tristeza, preocupación, impotencia y furia, todo en un solo instante, tanto tenía dentro de el, que sintió que el mundo le daba vueltas, sentía un gran vértigo, su rostro se mostraba pálido, agotado, era un total caos; para su fortuna, WereGarurumon lo había seguido y era el quien le daba todo el apoyo que necesitaba. Tisífona solo mostraba una leve sonrisa al ver la expresión de Matt, mientras que Alcor solo lo observaba fríamente.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste realmente a T.K.?- Matt soltaba sus palabras llenas de rabia hacia Tisífona.-

-nada que no haya sido marcado por el destino…

-¿destino?- el rubio apretaba mas sus puños y le grita violentamente a la mujer- ¡que tonterías dices!

-un simple mortal como tú no lograría comprenderlo…- Tisífona cierra sus ojos y comienza bajar tranquilamente los escalones para estar a la misma altura que Matt y WereGarurumon- bien, creo que por consideración mereces saber lo que realmente paso…

Tisífona extiende su mano derecha y abre abruptamente sus ojos que comienzan a brillar en un color púrpura, WereGarurumon reaccionó tarde y no pudo interponerse entre la mujer y su compañero. Matt había recibido ese poder oscuro en su rostro, WereGarurumon creyó por un momento que Matt había sido atacado, pero se equivocó, ya que el solo tuvo un cambio de expresión el rostro.

-yo…- el rubio dio un paso hacia atrás en un gesto de sorpresa- yo recuerdo ese día…

-¿Qué dices Matt?

-si… ya recordé todo…

El rubio cierra sus ojos y ve las imágenes que le llegaban de forma muy clara en su mente. Matt y T.K. habían ido de vacaciones a Francia con sus dos padres para ir a visitar a sus abuelos. El ambiente entre ellos era de lo más armónico que había, todo era felicidad para la familia de Matt y T.K. quienes sonreían tan plácidamente, que parecía que nada perturbaría su felicidad. Sin embargo, en una mañana nublada T.K. y Matt se levantaron muy temprano, puesto que escucharon algunos gritos, ese ruido les interrumpió el sueño, pero no lograban identificar que era, puesto que aun sentían los efectos del sueño, caminaron unos cuantos metros y escucharon una fuerte discusión en el cuarto de sus padres. Ambos niños, se acercaban sigilosamente para observar mejor las cosas.

_-¡por que siempre tenemos que discutir por lo mismo!_- gritaba desesperada la madre de los niños- _¡yo también tengo trabajo que hacer!_

_-¡no puedo creer lo que dices!_- decía muy iracundo el señor Ishida- _¡¿cómo es posible que prefieras mas tu trabajo que a nuestra familia?_

Los padres de Matt y T.K. se encontraban discutiendo, ambos pequeños no entendían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero en su interior crecía una gran angustia por sus padres. Ambos siguieron escondidos escuchando la discusión de los adultos hasta que unas palabras clave se hicieron presentes.

_-bien… creo que esto ya salió fuera de control_- El señor Ishida se sienta en la cama tomándose la cabeza con ambas manos en un intento de aclarar su mente-_ tal vez… nosotros nunca debimos estar juntos…_

_-tienes razón…-_ respondía Natsuko_- lo mejor para todos es… divorciarnos_…

Esta última palabra hizo que el mundo de Matt y T.K., el mundo que ellos dos conocían se viniera abajo. Matt solo abrió los ojos mostrando apenas unas cuantas lágrimas, mientras que T.K. entró corriendo hacia sus padres.

-_¡¿Qué están diciendo?-_ T.K. se aferraba a las piernas de su madre-_ ¡¿Qué quieren decir con divorcio?-_ esa palabra era muy poco comprendida por el rubio menor, pero sentía el significado en el ambiente.

_-T.K.…_- Natsuko no pudo articular palabra alguna

_-T.K., Matt_- Hiroaki mira al rubio mayor invitándolo a entrar a la habitación-_ hijos, su madre y yo hemos decidido separarnos_.

-_¡¿Por qué?_- exigía saber Matt tratando de aguantar sus lágrimas mientras que T.K. aun se aferraba más a su madre- _¡no entendemos por que hacen esto!_

_-su madre y yo, no vivimos bien, juntos…_

_-eso quiere decir ¿Qué no nos quieren?_- decía sollozando T.K.- _¡es por nosotros ¿verdad?_

_-no hijo…_- Natsuko se inclinaba para quedar a la misma altura que T.K.-_ ustedes no tienen la culpa, nosotros los amamos mas que a nada en el mundo._

_-si eso fuera verdad ¡no estarían haciendo esto!_- Matt le gritaba a su madre con gran furia-_ ¡no es justo que hagan esto sin tomarnos en cuenta!_

_-¡Matt tranquilízate!_- llamaba la atención su padre al ver como su hijo se alteraba

_-¿Qué me tranquilice?_- Matt miraba con gran furia a su padre-_ ¿Cómo me pides eso?, dime, ¿Qué pasara con T.K. y conmigo?_

Ambos padres guardaban silencio mientras si miraban uno al otro en busca de las palabras correctas.

_-ustedes dos…_- hablo con pena Hiroaki-_ uno de ustedes dos se quedará conmigo y otro con su madre…_

Matt y T.K. quedaron mudos por las palabras de su padre, T.K. no lograba comprender muy bien, pero el sólo hecho de escuchar que sería separado de su hermano, su gran modelo a seguir, le destrozaba el corazón.

_-¡no es justo!_- fue todo lo que dijo T.K. e inmediatamente salió corriendo de la habitación llorando desconsoladamente.

_-¡T.K.!-_

Matt y sus padres llamaron al pequeño rubio, todos iban dispuestos a seguirlo, pero Matt se interpuso entre ellos

_-¡ustedes no vengan!_- decía fríamente el rubio a sus padres-_ ¡esto es su culpa! ¡No se metan!_

_-¡Matt!_- decían los dos adultos

_-¡cállense!_- Matt salio corriendo de la habitación tras su hermano.

El rubio mayor corrió fuera de la casa, ya que vio la puerta abierta y dedujo que T.K. había salido hacia el bosque que estaba cerca de la casa de campo de sus abuelos. Matt ponía toda su fuerza en su carrera para tratar de alcanzar a T.K., pero no tenía ni la más remota idea de que dirección tomo su hermano, aún así, continuó su travesía, ya que vio que las nubes comenzaban a emitir sonidos de truenos y rayos, amenazando con soltar su lluvia. Mientras T.K. corría sin rumbo fijo por el bosque, no le tomaba importancia el lugar, solo quería escapar de esa nueva y cruel realidad que se le había presentado, corría y corría, hasta que sus pequeños pies comenzaron a protestar cansancio obligándolo finalmente a tomar un respiro y descansar.

-_ah, ah, ah, que…¿ que pasa?…-_ T.K. se sienta en el suelo y toma mas aire, fija su mirada al cielo nublado mientras derrama más lágrimas- _no… ¡no entiendo!_

Nuevamente soltó en llanto, fue la primera vez que T.K. había llorado desde el fondo de su corazón, se encontraba solo en medio del bosque acompañado solo por el frío viento que se hacía presente y por el sonido de los truenos, pero no le tomo importancia, el solo quería respuestas. Estuvo llorando solo por unos instantes hasta que la voz de una niña lo irrumpió.

_-¿Por qué lloras?_- T.K. alza la vista y ve a una niña de piel blanca, de cabellera larga y lacio en color púrpura, sus ojos eran del mismo color que de sus cabellos y vestía un blanco y algo sucio vestido que le llegaba un poco debajo de las rodillas, parecía de la misma edad que Matt, en su mano sostenía una pequeña caja plateada-_ ¿te lastimaste o algo así?_

_-no…-_ respondía T.K. sollozando

_-estas triste… ¿verdad?-_

_-si…-_ T.K. se limpiaba sus lágrimas- _tú… ¿Cómo te llamas?_

_-yo me llamo Tisífona…-_respondía la niña con una amable sonrisa, pronto se acerca a T.K. y se pone de cunclillas para estar a la misma altura.- _sabes… yo también estoy triste por que estoy sola._

_-¿tu también estas sola?-_ preguntaba T.K. con rostro inocente

_-si…, mis padres me abandonaron,_- la niña bajo la mirada en un gesto triste e inmediatamente volvió a fijar su mirada en T.K. y le mostró su cajita plateada- _¡pero aun así tengo esto!_

_-¿Qué es eso?_- preguntaba el pequeño rubio curioso

_- es un recuerdo de mi hermano_

_-¿tienes un hermano?_

_-si, es mi hermano menor, tiene tu misma edad-_ respondía la niña con una gran sonrisa para luego cambiarla por uno triste-_ pero… solo que el no puede estar aquí por ahora_

_-¿Por qué?-_ T.K. miraba la caja-_ ¿acaso hay algo en esa caja para que tu hermano pueda estar contigo?_

_-¡eres muy listo!-_ la niña le mostraba con mas detalle la caja- _verás, mi hermano necesita de alguien muy especial para que le ayude a estar conmigo y venir al mundo._

_-¿al mundo?_

_-¡si!_

_-¿y que necesita?_

_-un canto muy especial además necesita de una fuerza de este mundo muy especial._

_-¿un canto?... ¿de verdad?_

_-si, si lo abres mientras yo canto lo sabrás…_-Tisífona le entregaba la pequeña caja a T.K., quien lo recibía mostrando una gran curiosidad mientras ella comenzaba a cantar.

**_-"En la oscuridad_**

**_El elegido se despierta_**

**_Mira al despertar un corazón sin fe_**

**_Cegado decide tomarlo el…."_**

El pequeño comenzó abrir la caja cuidadosamente cuando la niña comenzó su cantar, el objeto comenzó a brillar en un color negro con resplandor rojo escarlata, a pesar de esto T.K. no sintió temor, pero si sintió un retorcijón en su corazón cosa que obligo al pequeño a soltar el objeto y llevar sus manos hacia su pecho.

_-duele…-_ se quejaba T.K. mientras se encorvaba en si mismo- duele mucho…

_-ese es el dolor que estas pasando-_ Tisífona toma la caja y lo acerca al pequeño_- pero ese dolor se ira… si tu aceptas abandonar toda esperanza…_

Del interior de la caja, una sombra oscura con una forma humanoide poco definida comenzaba a salir, dicha sombra se dirigía hacia T.K. con la intención de hacer contacto con el niño.

_-¡T.K.!-_ el grito de Matt interrumpió el suceso que se estaba llevando acabo, la sombra quedo quieta al escuchar la voz mientras que T.K. y Tisífona veían a Matt acercarse.

_-¡maldición!_- se quejaba la niña

_-¡hermano!-_ T.K. corrió hacia Matt y lo abrazó- _¡hermano, tengo miedo!_

_-ya estoy aquí T.K.-_ Matt correspondía al abrazo de su hermano mientras miraba a Tisífona y a la sombra.- _¡¿Qué le estas haciendo a mi hermano?_

_-nada que te interese-_ la niña mostró por vez primera una sonrisa siniestra que hizo que ambos niños sintieran un gran escalofrío.- _T.K. ahora es el elegido._

_-¿elegido?-_ preguntaba Matt mientras ponía detrás de el a T.K. en un gesto protector-_ ¡¿Qué tonterías dices?_

_-el ha sido elegido por mi señor Alcor-_ Tisífona señala a la sombra que esta alado de ella- _mi señor ha visto la pureza en el… y el espacio vacío que yace en su corazón…su soledad…su oscuridad…_

Esas palabras eran poco comprensibles para ambos, pero esa sensación de peligro los alertaba. Los dos vieron como la sombra se hacía más grande y se acercaba poco a poco hacia los dos niños.

_-¡no permitiré que toques a T.K.!_

Matt tomo de la mano a T.K. y salieron corriendo del lugar, perdiéndose entre el bosque, mientras Tisífona los miraba con una siniestra sonrisa.

_-jm, creen que pueden escapar-_ la niña abre la caja la dirige hacia la sombra_- no se preocupe, este niño esta destinado a usted, no importa donde vaya usted estará cerca._

Al término de sus palabras, la sombra entra de nuevo a la caja y rápidamente la niña la cierra y va tras los niños. Matt y T.K. corrían tratando de regresar a la casa de sus abuelos, pero no sabían el camino, corrían sin saber si la dirección que tomaban era la correcta. Corrían sin cesar hasta que ambos tropezaron con una roca, haciéndolos caer al suelo, sus energías eran ya muy pocas, apenas y tenían algo para intentar ponerse de pie, Matt colocó su mano derecha en la roca para que esta sirviera de apoyo para levantarse.

_-¡T.K.!-_ Matt logró pararse y fue a auxiliar a su hermano- _¿estás bien?_

_-¡tengo mucho miedo hermano!-_ respondía T.K. llorando desconsoladamente

_-¡vamos párate!_- animaba Matt a su hermano mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie- _¡debemos llegar a un lugar seguro!_

T.K. apenas logró ponerse de pie y justo cuando estaban por emprender la carrera la voz infantil de Tisífona se hizo presente en el bosque.

_-no importa lo que hagan-_ decía con una voz siniestra-_ no escaparán de mi…_

Frente de ellos apareció de nuevo Tisífona portando esta vez su tridente dispuesta a interrumpir el paso.

_-¡aléjate del pequeño!_- Tisífona ordenaba a Matt con gran autoridad- _¡no tienes nada que hacer con el!_

_-¡no te permitiré que te acerques a mi hermano!_- Matt se interponía entre T.K. y la niña

_-Si así lo quieres…-_ Tisífona alza su tridente mientras que es brilla, haciendo que los truenos y rayos se manifiesten con mayor fuerza de tal grado que un rayo impacta a un árbol que se encontraba cerca de los dos rubios.

_-¡T.K.!-_ Matt protegió a su hermano del gran estruendo, ambos cayeron al suelo inconscientes, separados levemente por unos centímetros uno del otro.

_-¡ja!_- Tisífona se acercaba hacia los dos inconscientes-_ fue muy tonto al creer que podían escapar de mi-_ la niña fija su mirada hacia un inconsciente T.K. y se inclina hacia el para acercarle la caja-_ bien, es hora de que tu y mi señor sean uno mismo._

La sombra estaba apunto de aparecer pero Tisífona vió como Matt se acercaba a T.K., el rubio mayor tenía un rostro semi-inconsciente, parecía estar actuando mas por instinto que por razón. Matt colocó su brazo en el cuerpo de T.K. como señal de protección.

_-este niño…_- Tisífona veía muy asombrada la gran fuerza y determinación de Matt por proteger a su hermano.- _es… increíble…. Aun así-_ la niña dirige la caja sobre ellos dos, pero justo cuando lo colocó arriba de ellos, una luz blanca con destellos dorados se hizo presente rodeando a Matt y a T.K. logrando así, que la sombra regrese abruptamente a su caja. -¡_¿Qué es esto?_

La luz con destellos dorados rodea con gran inmensidad a los dos niños impidiendo la vista de la niña oscura.

_-¿de donde proviene?-_ la infante dirige la vista hacia el origen de la luz, alzando su mirada al cielo-_ este poder… no es de este mundo… ¿de donde viene?_

La niña veía con gran frustración esa energía lumínica blanca, aprendo los dientes y cambió su mirada sorprendida por una frustrada.

_-¡maldición!-_ Tisífona baja su mirada hacia Matt y T.K. _– parece ser que ese poder me impide que cumpla con mi misión, bien de ser así…-_ la niña abre la caja y la sombra aparece de nuevo, pero esta vez se consume totalmente para tomar la forma de una pluma plateada.-_ no importa que poder sea, tu destino ha sido decidido- l_a niña se acerca a una distancia prudente al niño y usa su poder maligno para colocar la joya en la mano de T.K. _– mi poder por ahora no es lo suficiente para alejar a esta luz, sin embargo, el poder de mi señor Alcor es más grande, tu destino es más grande, con esto, no escaparás, siempre te estaré vigilando.-_ Tisífona toma una postura mas relajada y mira con frialdad a un inconsciente Matt- _Matt, por lo que veo protegerás a tu hermano a cualquier costo, y espero que así sea, por lo menos hasta que llegue la hora…_

Tisífona da una última vista hacia T.K. y comienza a desaparecer ella entre una neblina oscura diciendo sus últimas palabras.

_-nos veremos pronto gran elegido… nos veremos pronto… mi señor Alcor…_

Luego de ese acontecimiento, Matt recobró la conciencia y con vista confundida miro por todos lados.

_-¿Qué paso?_- logró sentarse y fijo su mirada hacia su costado-_ ¡T.K.!_- se levantó tan rápido como pudo y lo coloco en su regazo-_¡ T.K.!¡Despierta!_

_-her… hermano…-_ T.K. aun seguía semi-inconsciente, pero mostraba signos vitales, cosa que tranquilizó a Matt.

-_T.K.…-_ Matt suspiraba de alivio, pero algo llamo su atención- _¿Qué es esto?_- Matt toma con cuidado la pluma plateada- _seguro es algún amuleto de buena suerte de T.K., bien, creo que eso nos salvo…_

Matt espero a que su hermano recuperara la conciencia y así poder regresar a la casa de sus abuelos. Esas imágenes le vinieron a la mente a Matt quien fijó su vista nuevamente a la mujer maligna en cuanto regresó al presente.

-¡tu eras esa niña!- Matt señalaba a Tisífona- ¡tu fuiste quien nos acosaba en aquel momento!

-¡jajaja!- se reía la mencionada- así es, me sorprende que recordarás algo, ya que hice todo lo posible para que eso fuera borrado de tu memoria.

-no te pude reconocer…- se lamentaba Matt- eran recuerdos confusos, creí que eran producto de mi imaginación, además tu rostro estaba cubierto por un velo.

-bueno, eso fue causado por mi poder, veo que esa luz me impidió que te borrara la memoria de aquel suceso, pero al menos mi poder logró ocultar mi rostro…

-¡maldita!- Matt apretaba sus puños y miraba con gran rabia a la mujer

-es increíble que ella haya hecho todo esto- comentaba sorprendido WereGarurumon- T.K. Fue elegido para portar la esperanza, sería imposible que el terminara así…

-para mí también fue una sorpresa- respondía Tisífona mientras caminaba hacia su costado izquierdo – la humanidad avanzó tanto a tal grado de crear otro mundo, una gran osadía por ser seres inferiores, y este chico, T.K. su don de la esperanza es algo increíble, pero no compite contra el poder de mi señor Alcor… el fue el elegido desde el reino de mi señor para ser su receptáculo en esta era de este mundo…

-¿Qué quieres decir?- preguntaba el rubio

-no te lo diré…- respondía secamente la maligna- ya fue suficiente charla ahora…-la mujer dirige su tridente hacia Matt quien rápidamente es cubierto por WereGarurumon- ¡es momento de terminar lo que estaba haciendo hace doce años!

Tisífona concentraba su poder en el tridente lista para atacar a Matt y a WereGarurumon, sin embargo la voz de Alcor la detuvo.

-¡ya es suficiente Tisífona!, ¡detén tu ataque!- ordenaba Alcor con gran autoridad

-¡pero mi señor!

-¡obedece!

La vos autoritaria de Alcor detuvo a Tisífona, quien bajo su tridente y asintió sin decir palabra alguna.

-increíble- WereGarurumon miraba muy sorprendido a Alcor- ¿ese es T.K.?

-No…- Matt miraba seriamente a Alcor- el ya no es T.K.

-veo que te das cuenta muy rápido- respondía Alcor- en efecto, este humano que conocen como Takeru Takaishi, T.K., ya no existe más en este mundo, prácticamente esta muerto.

-¡¿Cómo dices?- preguntaba Matt preocupado.

-su alma se encuentra en la total oscuridad, poco a poco será consumido y desaparecerá para siempre.

-¡tu!...

-tranquilízate Matt Ishida- interrumpía Alcor – te mande a traer a ti primero ya que tengo algo que ofrecerte.

-¿ofrecerme?

-¿Qué le tiene que ofrecer señor Alcor?- Tisífona cuestionaba a su señor

-Matt…- Alcor ignoro el cuestionamiento de la mujer y siguió su conversación con Matt- soy un ser noble y se que protegiste mi cuerpo aun cuando estaban en este digimundo, por consideración a ti y a tu digimon, les ofreceré la salvación ante mi poder si juran ser mis fieles sirvientes…

El silencio reino por unos segundos, Tisífona no podía creer lo que Alcor le proponía a Matt, WereGarurumon solo tenia una mirada sorprendida, mientras que Matt rompió el silencio con una risa.

-¡jajajaja!- Matt llevaba su mano derecha hacia su cabeza- ¿estas diciéndome que si me uno a ti WereGarurumon y yo nos salvaremos? ¡jajajaja!

Matt continuaba con su risa mientras era observado por un serio Alcor y una enfadada Tisífona.

-¡jajaja! Lo... lo siento- Matt recobraba la postura- pero… obviamente rechazo tu propuesta.

-¡lo rechazas!- Tisífona miraba indignada a Matt- ¡¿Cómo te atreves?

-lo siento pero, viendo la situación, lo único que me mantiene aquí es mi hermano, y por el…

Matt le dirige una mirada a su digimon y este rápidamente se coloca frente de el en posición de batalla.

-¡salvaré a mi hermano cueste lo que cueste!

WereGarurumon da un gran salto hacia Alcor para propinarle un golpe pero es rápidamente detenido por Tisífona.

-¡no te atrevas!- la mujer usa su tridente y le lanza su poder para detener al lobo blanco

-¡WereGarurumon!- animaba Matt

-¡te detendré!- Tisífona estaba lista para enfrentarlo pero Alcor irrumpió de nuevo a la mujer.

-¡te dije que no te metas!

-¡pero mi señor!

Alcor no dijo nada mas y fijo su mirada a Matt y a su digimon mientras se ponía de pie y baja unos cuantos escalones.

-bien, en vista que rechazaste mi oferta, no tendré mas remedio que acabar con ustedes, y ya que ambos protegieron este cuerpo mi deber será quitarles la vida yo mismo.

Alcor cerraba sus ojos y comenzaba a emitir su poder oscuro, sus vestimentas oscuras y grises comenzaron a moverse como efecto del poder del ente mientras que la pluma brillaba.

-¡WereGarurumon!- llamaba el rubio-¡ve tras la pluma!

-¡Entendido!- el digimon corre a gran velocidad logrando pasar rápidamente a lado de Tisífona, quien mira expectante las acciones de su señor.- ¡garras del lobo!- las garras del lobo blanco da con gran certeza hacía la pluma, que es arrebatada con el ataque del digimon. Rápidamente, WereGarurumon lo toma con su enorme mano y lo destruye.

-¡bien hecho WereGarurumon!- felicitaba Matt- ¡Alcor, el dije ha sido destruido, ya no tienes nada que hacer aquí!

-eso crees…

Para sorpresa de WereGarurumon y de Matt, Alcor no mostró cambio alguno, al contrario, el cabello del que solía ser de T.K. creció mas hasta llegar a su espalda media, mostrando un fino y lacio cabello gris azulado, sus ojos se volvieron totalmente negros dándole así un aspecto totalmente diferente.

-que… ¡¿que paso?- preguntaba Matt

-esa pluma solo servía para que mi señor Alcor observara todo el tiempo a T.K.- respondía Tisífona serenamente- su función no era el de ser el vínculo de mi señor con tu hermano, si no solo de mantenerlos cerca, recuerda que te dije que el destino de tu hermano ya estaba decidido…

-entonces…

-lo único que hiciste es liberarme totalmente- respondía Alcor- el dije me mantenía un poco al margen y por ende iba a ser liberado poco a poco, pero, gracias a ti, mi liberación ya es absoluta…

-¡no puede ser!- Matt miraba frustrado a Alcor, mientras que WereGarurumon mostraba los dientes en señal de enojo. La situación se tornaba cada vez mas complicada, sobre todo para Matt, quien poco a poco perdía la esperanza de salvar a su hermano. Mientras en la entrada del cuarto principal, el resto de los elegidos pelaban contra Devimon y los demás.

-¡jajajaja! ¿eso es todo?- se burlaba ChaosPiedmon- ¡recuerdo que ustedes me dieron mas guerra la última vez!

-¡uhggg ya veras!- Zudomon corría mientras lanzaba su martillo- ¡martillo bumeramg

-¡jajaja!- esquivaba ChaosPiedmon

-¡toma esto!-Aquilamon se acercaba al arlequín- ¡Aros explosivos!

-¡guardiac raid!- la esfera escarlata de NeoMiotysmon golpea a Aquilamon.

-¡Aquilamon!- llamaba Yolei- ¡resiste!

-¡jajajaja!- se reía Devimon- ¡sufran elegidos!-

-¡cañón de flor!

-¡Mil soles!

Lilimon y Garudamon atacaban a Devimon, pero este los esquivaba con gran facilidad.

-¡viento endemoniado!- el viento oscuro da directamente hacia Lilimon y Garudamon quienes caen al suelo casi sin fuerzas.

-¡no Lilimon!- gritaba Mimi

-¡debemos de hacer algo!- Sora miraba a Izzy.

-¡no se que podemos hacer!- el pelirrojo estaba muy desesperado al no hallar una solución- ¡el poder que nos queda es poco y ninguno de los dioses puede ayudarnos ahora!

-¡jajaja! ¡Eso es!- Lilithmon veía alegremente la desesperación de los elegidos- ¡sientan la desesperación, la frustración!

-¡cállate!- Stingmon, MegaKabuterimon y Ankylomon iban tras la dama oscura.

-¡golpe de aguijón!

-¡electro shocker!

-¡martillo de cola!

Los ataques se dirigieron con gran certeza hacia Lilithmon, pero esta usa sus cintillos negros para protegerse y evita así el ataque.

-¡nada funciona!- gritaba Cody

-estamos… derrotados- mencionaba en voz baja Ken

-¡¿Qué podemos hacer?- gritaba desesperadamente Joe

-¡jajaja!¡creo que es momento de acabar con ustedes!- Lilithmon se acercó a ellos dejando un espacio de escasos metros- creo que será mejor eliminarlos ahora…

-tienes razón.- Devimon se colocaba a lado de ella seguido por ChaosPiedmon y NeoMiotysmon.- ya están comenzando a aburrirnos.

-estamos… perdidos…- decía en voz baja Sora.

-¡jajajaja! ¡esta vez si están acabados!- reía maquiavélicamente ChaosPiedmon

-es una lástima que no hayan dado una mejor pelea…- decía burlonamente NeoMiotysmon

-bien, basta de charla- Lilithmon se adelantó un par de pasos y miro a los elegidos que se encontraban indefensos.- fue un gusto conocerlos…. Humanos elegidos…

Su poder maligno se contra en ella y en una suave voz susurra.

-dolor fantasma…

Al termino de sus palabras, los elegidos comienzan a retorcerse de dolor, todos gritaban con gran agonía el dolor que les infligía la maldición, y no solo a ellos, si no también a sus dijimos que estaban a punto de perder la conciencia y su digievolución.

-¡jajajaja!- reían todos.

-¡jajaja es un buen final para esos tontos!- celebraba con gran alegría el arlequín

-morirán en poco tiempo…- decía satisfactoriamente Devimon.

Los dijimos oscuros veían con gran alegría como los elegidos vivían lo que parecía ser sus últimos momentos de vida.

-¡burbuja protectora!

-¡¿pero que?- exclamaban los dijimos oscuros mientras veían como los elegidos y sus dijimos eran protegidos por unas burbujas de la maldición de Lilithmon.

-¡no les permitiremos que hagan mas daño, pi!

Los elegidos y los dijimos vieron que el dolor desapareció y vieron las burbujas que los protegían, pronto dirigieron su mirada hacia arriba y sus rostros mostraban felicidad.

-¡Piximon!- exclamaban todos

-¡así es, yo soy Piximon, pi!

-¡¿de donde saliste?- ChaosPiedmon le lanza una de sus navajas pero el digimon rosado lo esquiva.

-venimos por que alguien nos dijo que los elegidos necesitan ayuda pi

-¡seguro fue Azulongmon!- decía Mimi con alegría

-no fue el pi

-¿no?... entonces…¿Quién fue?- preguntaba Yolei

-no les puedo decir, pi- respondía Piximon- pero aparecerán pronto, pi

-¡no importa cuantos vengan!- NeoMiotysmon alaza el vuelo para atacar- ¡todos ustedes serán eliminados!

-¡eso ya lo veremos, pi!- Piximon alza su cetro y lo hace brillar- ¡vamos todos!

De su cetro nace un portal que trae rápidamente a una serie de dijimos.

-¡imposible!- Devimon veía como del portal aparecían dijimos como Centauromon, Unimon, Leomon y Andromon. -¡¿ustedes también?

-¡así es Devimon!- respondía Leomon- nosotros los detendremos

-no permitiremos que dañen mas a nuestro mundo- Andromon encaraba a los dijimos oscuros.

-bien… si quieren morir… con gusto les cumpliremos sus deseos- sentenciaba NeoMiotysmon.

Una nueva ayuda había aparecido una vez mas para los elegidos, aun así, la situación no cambiaba, Alcor tomaba cada vez mas y mas fuerza mientras que los elegidos veían muy pocas posibilidades de triunfo.

* * *

Hola a todos!, espero que esten muy bien n.n, bueno por poco crei que no subiria cap esta semana D: pero afortunadamente si pude *w*, ufff luego de una semana algo agitada (sobre todo por mi cita con el doc u_uU ) les dejo otro cap!, bueno en este protagonize la realcion de Matt con Tisífona, si se que econtraran otro aprecido... espero que sea de su agrado n.n y ps lo desarrolle lo mas que pude, de paso quise dar mi punto de vista como fue que T.K. y Matt vieron el divorcio de sus padres, mm creo que quedo bien, al menos creo que esa fue la razon de la separación, ambos padres eran profesionistas y tener una familia y profesion como que no se llevan, y bueno ps hice mas poderoso a Alcor jojojo pero pronto sabran por que jijijiji, y ps si una vez mas les di una ayuda a los elegidos, pero supongo que sabrán quien las envió no? jejeje, en fin el cap, no se creo que me quedo mas o menos... pero en fin espero que sea de su agrado y bien a contestar reviees y de paso a contar votos jejeje n.n

**ZeroStyle: Kari. gracias por tu voto n.n**

**Auf Dass: bien ya te agregue! y me encanta tu proyecton., pero bueno entrando en tema si la reaccion de los elegidos que quedaron aun es pobre, pero eso ya se vera para el próximo cap donde lo tendran cara a cara jejeje aun asi que bueno que te gusto el cap n.n y lo de tu face y todo eso.. lastima queria ver por que se alocaron todas u_u XD en fin suerte con eso y ya vi tu voto y es para Isabel. muchas gracias por tu opinon n.n**

**Crystal coronoello: gracias por tu comentario y tu voto es Kari. gracias por tu participacion n.n**

**Yuri: que bueno que te gusto el cap! espero que este tambien n.n y tu voto es para Kari, gracias por tu participacion n.n**

**Yuuki: ohh otra del grupo o.o XD mucho gusto n.n XD no se si es hermoso este cap, pero bueno Matt se enojo y mucho, espero que te haya gustado el cap n.n orale... tu Aufi-kun? wow me sorprendes Auf Dass D: XDDD vale que bueno que votas pero bueno como dije si pondre a Miku no te preocupes u_u jeje y no tepreocupes por los reviews comprendo que hay vida detras de esto n.n ohh ya viste fotos de el? o.o XDD dios! seguro ya hasta lo imprimiste o.o XD bueno tu voto es para Isabel, gracias por tu participacion n.n**

**Anko: XD igual he pensado en mas sangre y muerte... pero los elegidos tienen que vivir D: jejeje bueno ya vi tu voto para Isabel, muchas gracias por tuparticipacion n.n**

**carlypotter: XD dilema! comprendo pero si te aseguro que el final sera takari jejeje y veo que tu voto es neutral muchas gracias por tu participacion y por tu comentario n.n**

**luos dg: luossss! *w* no te preocupes por los reviews, lo importante es que lo leas XD jejej gomen es que luego subo aveces dos caps jejeje que bueno que te gusto mi adaptacion de saint seiya y espero que este cap te haya gustado n.n , pero bueno espero te animes a sacar una cuenta por aca n.n y ya vi tu voto para Isabel, muchas gracias por tu participacion n.n.**

**anonimoo: jejej ps años nop, lo que me ayudo es que participo mucho en juegos de rol mode urm y gracais a mis maestros he aprendido algo, ademas de leer mucho novelas *w* jejeje , ohh ya comprendo lo de anonimo o.o jejej otro voto neutral... si es dificil escoger jeje muchas gracias por tu participación n.n **

**I love takari 4 ever: ohh vaya jeje ps muchas gracias por tu comentario n.n, y ps T.K. en si no es el malo. soloes usado jejej XP y claro que ire a usemar tus fics leere los que pueda y te dejo mis reviews n.n ohh mi correo te lo dejo en un mp n.n y tu voto es para Kari, aunque debo decirte que es por votacion, si gana Isabel ps ni modo jejeje pero te aseguro que el final de la historia es 100% takari! n.n **

**voto: XD ok tu voto es para Isabel, muchas gracias n.n**

**Tami: otra del grupo D: otra fan de Auf Dass D: XDD mucho gusto! n.n mmm poner a Mimi con Joe... no se vere que puedo hacer o.o XD ok pondre a Miku y no te preocupes no se quedara con Davis eso te lo aseguro n.n y ps ya vi tu voto por Isabel, muchas gracias por tu participacion n.n**

en fin eso es todo XD Auf Dass eres un idol! D: y ps bueno para las fans de el... deben saber que no pude ver esas fotos XD así que no se realmente por que lo acosan asi, pero puesto que gracias a mi fic lo conocieron... me declaro su presidenta de fans XD .. ok no es broma... solo els pido que no asusten mucho al chico, es buena onda, tengalne piedad n.n, en fin como sea al grano conte los votos y si el abaco no me falla XD la ganadora es... ISABEL! ** apalusos de fondo** XDD wiii genial! *w*, así podre hacer bien la historia *w* jejej por poco creí que no ganaría estuvo muy apretada D: bueno Kari tuvo un total de 4 votos, mientras que Isabel le gano por un pelo de gato , consiguio 6 D: y hubo dos neutrales jejeje, bueno ps les diré, si pondré a Kari, pero no saldrá mucho lo siento por I love Kari 4 ever pero por votación gano Isabel, cabe recordar que estare creando la hisotria especial, por lo que la continuación de este fic quedara suspendido, pero no se preocupen, aun lo estoy siguiendo, solo que tardo en subir por que me gusta revisar primero todo, (ortografia, coherencia, etc etc, aunque aveces se me va una que otra XD) y ps me dedicare al cap especial ya que tratare que sea solo un cap, en fin en verdad agradezco mucho su participación, y espero que el cap que estoy ideando sea de su agrado, muchas gracias por sus reviews y por su tiempo para leer y en cuanto pueda subire otro cap de este fic, y esperen el especial, nos vemos sayo! n.n


	37. Sentencia

Capitulo 36: Sentencia.

Lilithmon tenía a su total merced a los elegidos, quienes se veían afectados por el poder de su maldición, sin embargo, una ayuda inesperada apareció: Piximon, acompañado por Andromon, Leomon, Centauromon y Unimon, hicieron acto de presencia, llegaron en un momento muy oportuno para ayudar a los elegidos quienes estaban a nada de ser derrotados.

-bien… si quieren morir… con gusto les cumpliremos sus deseos- sentenciaba NeoMiotysmon.

-¡no nos subestimes!- Leomon fue quien tomo la iniciativa corriendo a gran velocidad hacia el vampiro dispuesto a ejecutar su primer ataque. -¡Golpe del rey bestia!- de su puño derecho, expulsa una bola de fuego en forma de la cabeza de un león que se dirige con gran tino hacia NeoMiotysmon.

-jm patético- el vampiro enfrenta el poder del felino tomándolo con su mano derecha e inmediatamente lo expulsa hacia su costado- esto es un verdadero ataque-¡ guardiac raid!- su poderosa esfera de energía sale en dirección al león quien inmediatamente da un gran salto para esquivarlo.

-¡eso no te funcionara!- contestaba el león, rápidamente toco suelo de nuevo y salió corriendo hacia el vampiro para tener una pelea física.

- bien… ¡yo también entro el juego!- ChaosPiedmon extiende sus dos brazos a sus costados y de sus manos nacen varias navajas filosas y la lanza hacia los nuevo intrusos.

-¡onda supersónica!- Unimos corre para enfrentar las armas filosas y ejecuta su ataque conforme se acerca a estas, logrando que sus ondas destruyeran por completo las navajas del payaso y rápidamente se dispone a dirigirle un ataque.- ¡Disparo sagrado!

-¡ja!- se limito a decir el payaso quien en un rápido movimiento de brazos, libero dos de sus cuatro espadas para usarlas como escudo y repelir el ataque- ¡tendrás que hacer algo mejor que eso!- el ChaosPiedmon da un gran salto y lanza sus dos armas hacia el unicornio. La bestia mítica agita sus dos alas negras y emprende el vuelo hacia el payaso oscuro para embestirlo.

Centauromon y Piximon se enfrentaban a Devimon y Lilithmon, quienes se mostraban arrogantes ante los digimons mencionados.

-su intervención solo retrasa lo inevitable…- Devimon y Lilithmon comienza a flotar sobre sus oponentes quedando a unos cuantos metros sobre ellos.- ¡Garra mortal!- el ángel caído comienza su ataque hacia los digimons que tenía frente.

-¡rayo del centauro!- respondía Centarumon al ángel caído haciendo que la garra de este se estrellara con el ataque del centauro.

-de nada servirá eso- Lilithmon intervenía- ¡onda de oscuridad!

-¡burbuja protectora!- Piximon actúa rápidamente al ver el potente ataque de la dama oscura creando su escudo para proteger a Centauromon y a el mismo, una vez que el ataque de Lilithmon fue repelido, Piximon ataca inmediatamente. -¡bombas pixi!

-¡Misiles de ataque!- Andromon ayuda a Piximon para hacer mas certero el ataque contra los digimons malignos.

Ambos digimons oscuros usaron sus brazos para protegerse del ataque del pequeño digimon, teniendo como única consecuencia la presencia de varias explosiones que al final no surtieron ataque alguno sobre sus objetivos.

-es tal como nos dijeron pi.- Piximon miraba objetivamente a los digimons oscuros- están siendo beneficiados por ese poder maligno pi.

-¡Piximon!- Sora llamaba al digimon rosado- ¡deben detenerse, es muy peligroso enfrentarse a ellos!

-¡no nos detendremos pi!- Piximon miraba a la pelirroja- nosotros venimos a ayudarlos, ustedes son nuestra última esperanza pi.

-¡ya basta Piximon!- Joe intervenía- ¡ellos son mas poderosos que antes!

-no se preocupen- respondía Leomon mientras se enfrentaba a NeoMiotysmon- nosotros tenemos del deber de protegerlos para que logren llegar hasta la otra habitación…

-¡así que ese es su plan!- NeoMiotysmon alza el vuelo- ¡no los dejaremos ir tan fácilmente!- el vampiro se vió rodeado por varias sanguijuelas voladoras, poco a poco estas incrementaban su cantidad.- ¡invasión de pesadillas!- los insectos salieron rápidamente hacia todos los presentes para atacarlos con el objetivo de absorber su energía, al ver esto, Piximon y los demás se interpusieron en el camino de los peligrosos insectos, rápidamente Piximon cubrió a todos con su poder.

-¡burbuja protectora!-

La defensa del digimon rosado logra apenas resistir el embale del poder del vampiro, ya que este impregno mas fuerza de lo usual para acabar rápido con todo.

-No… nosotros también les ayudaremos- decía un poco débil MegaKabuterimon.-

-no digan tonterías- Andromon miraba a MegaKabuterimon- ustedes están agotados no pueden participar en este combate.

-aun así…- Lilimon entraba a la conversación- es nuestra obligación pelear con ustedes.

-lo sabemos- respondía Leomon- pero ustedes están débiles solo harían mas graves la cosas.

-pero la fuerza de ellos…

-lo sabemos Izzy- Piximon se acercaba al pelirrojo- pero ustedes tienen que ir a la habitación principal pi, deben ayudar a su amigo…-Piximon, sin previo aviso, alzo el vuelo y maniobró un poco con su cetro- ¡portal Pixi!- Piximon crea un portal cubriendo rápidamente, y ante la sorpresa de todos, los elegidos junto con sus digimons fueron absorbidos por dicho portal haciéndolos desaparecer en un instante.

-¡aaahhhh!- fue lo único que logran decir todos mientras desaparecían.

-¡los llevó hacia la última habitación!- Lilithmon voltea hacia la salida al comprender las acciones de Piximon.- ¡llegarán pronto con el señor Alcor y la señora Tisífona!

-¡tras ellos!- Devimon salio volando hacia la salida seguido por los otros digimons oscuros.

-¡no lo permitiremos!- exclamaban Leomon y Andromon- ¡Golpe del rey bestia!, ¡Misiles de ataque!

El ataque combinado de Leomon y Andromon fueron directamente hacia la salida, haciendo que la puerta colapse y logrando así detener el andar de los digimons oscuros.

-¡ustedes!- Lilithmon lanza una mirada molesta.

-¡están muy equivocados si creen que solo unos cuantos escombros nos detendrán!- NeoMiotysmon se disponía a abrirse paso agitando sus alas para convocar de nuevo a sus sanguijuelas.

-¡no harán nada!- Centauromon y Unimon se encarreran contra los digimons malignos.

-¡Rayo del centauro!

-¡Disparo sagrado!

Las sanguijuelas se vieron obstaculizadas por el ataque de los digimons, logrando que tanto ellos, como Piximon, Andromon y Leomon lleguen a la salida rápidamente para enfrentar a los digimons oscuros.

-¡¿Qué pretenden hacer al interferir?- Lilithmon se acercaba a ellos de forma amenazante.- ¡sus poderes son inútiles!- la dama oscura eleva su mano a la altura de su pecho y muestra su temible uña que comienza a despedir poder- ¡uña Nazar!

-¡burbuja protectora!- el digimon rosado se protege el junto con sus compañeros del ataque de la demonio.- ¡lucharemos contra ustedes hasta que el tiempo pactado se cumpla!

-¿tiempo pactado?- murmuraba Devimon mientras sacaba conjeturas en su mente- será acaso que ¿estén esperando a alguien?

Todos guardaron silencio, Piximon y los demás solo miraban serios a sus oponentes, mientras que los digimons oscuros meditaban un poco las palabras de Piximon.

-tiempo pactado…- NeoMiotysmon pensaba en esas palabras hasta que llego a una conclusión- ¡¿a caso ustedes saben quien es el verdadero enemigo del señor Alcor?

-no diremos nada, ustedes saben mejor que nosotros- respondía tajantemente Leomon.

-parece ser que saben algo mas…- ChaosPiedmon mostraba las navajas de sus dedos y se los mostraba a sus oponentes en señal de amenaza.- bien, si no quieren hablar por las buenas, los haremos hablar por las malas…

ChaosPiedmon mostró su sonrisa maquiavélica, contento por tener nuevos juguetes, pronto Devimon y los demás se le unieron para hacer hablar a Piximon y a sus compañeros, quienes parecían saber algo más. Mientras tanto, Matt y WereGarurumon seguían enfrentándose a Alcor, intentando hacer todo lo que podían para liberar a T.K. del poder del ente oscuro.

-ya no hay nada que hacer…- Alcor se dirigía al rubio con rostro inescrutable- todos los intentos que hagas serán en vano, no hay poder en el mundo que me detenga…

-¡pues eso ya lo veremos! – El rubio empuñaba mas fuerte su digivice esperando tener mas poder a través del artefacto.- ¡WereGarurumon no desistas sigue hasta que T.K. reaccione!

-¡entendido! – el lobo blanco dirige todo su poder hacia Alcor, pero este no muestra reacción alguna, al ver el gran poder que acumula el digimon para atacarle- ¡garras del lobo!

-es inútil- respondía Alcor en un susurro. El ser oscuro cierra sus ojos y pronto se ve protegido por una esfera de color escarlata haciendo que dicha barrera protectora repela el ataque del lobo devolviendo el ataque a su origen.

-¡ahgg!- se quejaba el lobo al recibir de vuelta su ataque- el puede… regresar los ataques…

-¿estas bien?- Matt se acercaba a su digimon

-lo estoy…- decía un poco agotado el lobo.

- ¿dejarás que tu digimon pelee solo?- interrumpía Alcor- jm, ustedes los humanos se contradicen mucho…

-¿Qué tonterías dices?- respondía el rubio con un rostro serio hacia Alcor

-ustedes dicen pelear por proteger todas esas ilusiones, ilusiones que llaman sentimientos, pero para lograrlo usan la violencia, no importa cuantas vidas sacrifiquen, solo quieren ver su egoísmo hecho realidad…

-tu que sabes…- WereGarurumon se alejaba un poco de Matt y daba pasos lentos hacia Alcor- yo lo hago por que tanto Matt como T.K. son mis amigos, y por ellos estoy dispuesto a todo…

-amigos… amistad…- Alcor por vez primera soltó una leve risa- jmm son cosas tan falsas….

-como dice WereGarurumon, ¿tu que sabes?, si solo usas a todos y denigras a todo al que se te ponga frente…

Esas últimas palabras hicieron estremecer un poco a Tisífona, quien solo se había limitado a observar los hechos, ya que sintió por un breve segundo un leve estremecimiento en su corazón, como si este le dijera que las palabras de Matt eran certeras, sin embargo, sacudió su cabeza y deshecho rápidamente ese sentir por uno de enojo hacia el rubio, ya que este estaba siendo muy insulso para su gusto.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a difamar de esa forma al señor Alcor?- la mujer amenaza a Matt con su tridente- ¡pagarás por tu osadía!

Tisífona estaba a punto de dirigir su poder al rubio, pero de repente una luz se hizo presente en la entrada de la habitación principal, todos los presentes vieron como esa luz se trasformaba en un portal donde salieron expulsados con gran fuerza el resto de los elegidos que fueron enviados hasta ahí por obra de Piximon.

-¡Amigos!- Matt y WereGarurumon miraban con asombro a sus amigos que trataban de incorporarse luego de un viaje algo agitado.- ¡pero como!

-¡Matt!- gritaba Sora con felicidad y se ponía de pie mientras este iba hacia ella para auxiliarla- ¡que bueno que estas bien!

-si lo estoy- decía el rubio mientras ayudaba a la pelirroja- ¿Cómo llegaron hasta aquí?

-llegamos gracias a la ayuda de Piximon- respondía Izzy- el, junto con Leomon, Andromon, Unimos y Centarumon, nos dieron la oportunidad de traernos hasta aquí.

-lo malo de esto- proseguía Cody- es que ellos se quedaron a enfrentarse a Lilithmon y a los demás…

-no puede ser si ellos se enfrentan…- WereGarurumon no prosiguió, ya que sabía cual era el probable destino final de Piximon y los demás.

-así que lograron escapar…- Tisífona interrumpe el encuentro de los elegidos, estos voltean a ver con gran asombro que la mujer maligna tiene el mismo rostro que Tía.- ¿Qué?, ¿acaso vieron a un fantasma o algo así? ¡jajajaja!

-¡tu!- Mimi daba un par de pasos fuertes en señal de enojo- ¡siempre supe que no eras de fiar!

-¡ja!, solo son palabras insulsas de una niña caprichosa…- respondía Tisífona con burla.

-¡ya veras!- Yolei empuñaba su mano derecha en un gesto de reclamo- ¡te arrepentirás por habernos engañado!

-¡suficiente!- la voz de Alcor hizo calmar la furia de las dos elegidas, quienes estas junto con el resto de los elegidos, cambiaban su rostro por uno sorprendido.- me alegra que todos los elegidos estén reunidos…

Nadie podía articular palabra alguna, todos veían el nuevo aspecto de T.K., su nuevo rostro pálido adornado por una línea negra que va desde arriba del párpado hasta la mitad de su mejilla, los ojos grises opacos, dando así una mirada fría, todo en el había cambiado. Sora y los demás fijaron por unos segundos la vista en Matt, quien este asintió con rostro entre triste y fúrico a la pregunta que veía reflejada en sus amigos, para volver de nuevo la mirada incrédula a Alcor.

-¡¿Qué le hiciste a T.K.?- exigía una respuesta Cody- ¡¿Dónde esta?

-el humano a quien se refieren esta a punto de morir, consumido totalmente por mi poder…

-si ese es el caso…- Ken daba un paso al frente- ¡entonces aun hay oportunidad de salvarlo!, ¡Ve Stingmon!

-¡si!

Ken no perdió el tiempo para enfrentar a Alcor, Stingmon alistó su espada y se dispuso a atacar a Alcor.

-¡ataque de aguijón!

-es inútil…- Alcor se ve envuelto nuevamente por su barrera protectora y repele el ataque del insecto mandándolo a volar lejos.- sus poderes ante mi son insignificantes…

-¡Stingmon!-Ken se acercaba a su digimon.

¡T.K.!- Joe, seguido por su digimon, y el resto de los elegidos. Salen a enfrentarse al ser oscuro.- ¡T.K. tienes que volver en ti!

-¡escúchanos T.K.!- exclamaba Yolei- ¡tú no eres así!

-¡nosotros sabemos que eres mas fuerte que el!- Cody exclamaba casi con lágrimas en los ojos-¡vamos vuelve!

Todos gritaban con gran énfasis el nombre de T.K. en un intento de hacer reaccionar a su rubio amigo, pero Alcor solo mostraba una sonrisa burlona en su rostro.

-jmm, en verdad son necios…- Alcor alza lentamente su mano derecha y extiende la palma de su mano haciendo que de el nazca una pequeña esfera de energía roja y la expulsa hacia ellos, quienes en su asombro, no reaccionan para escapar, excepto por los digimons que rápidamente cubren con sus cuerpos a proteger a los elegidos.

-¡no!- exclamaban los elegidos al ver como sus digimons los protegían. Luego del impacto, las criaturas digitales caen al suelo algo agotados por el impacto.

-¿están bien?- preguntaba Izzy

-aun podemos seguir…- respondía débilmente MegaKabuterimon

-el poder de Alcor… es impresionante…- calcaba Ankylomon

-en verdad…- Lilimon fijaba su mirada hacia Alcor- ¿en verdad es T.K.?

-no lo se…- respondía Mimi- pero me niego a creerlo

-yo también- se unía Yolei- T.K. siempre fue muy amable, siempre estaba dispuesto a brindar su ayuda sin recibir algún agradecimiento, el es una persona noble- las últimas palabras que decía Yolei hicieron que quebrara su voz, puesto que no aceptaba que su amigo cambiara tanto en tan poco tiempo.

-es verdad- Matt hablaba con voz seria mostrando un rostro que reflejaba todo su sentir- T.K. es una persona noble, pero ahora el…- el rubio mayor empuñaba sus manos mientras cerraba fuerte sus ojos dejando derramar por fin algunas lágrimas que esta conteniendo- ¡¿Cómo poder salvarlo?

-jmm, veo que al fin comprendes…- Alcor se acerca un poco mas a los elegidos quienes siguen sus movimientos con la mirada- ese humano al que conocen como T.K. no volverá, no hay poder en estos mundos que pueda detenerme…

Todos guardaban silencio, tenían tantos sentimientos acumulados, algunos estaban derramando lágrimas silenciosas por su amigo, otros miraban con gran furia a Alcor, este dio un suspiro de fastidio y dirige una mirada fría a los presentes.

-bien, creo que es momento de ejecutar mi poder sobre todos…- Alcor se ve envuelto por un poder rojo escarlata haciendo que sus ojos opacos brillen del mismo tono. Pronto frente de los elegidos, hace aparecer los cristales donde Tai y los demás estaban atrapados.

-¡Tai!- exclamaban Matt y Sora

-¡¿Qué les hiciste?- exigía Yolei al ver a Kari inconsciente en dicho cristal

- se los devuelvo…

Alcor destruye los cristales dejando libres a sus prisioneros, que casi caen al suelo de no ser atrapados por los digimons.

-¡Tai!- exclamaba Matt mientras Sora iba por Tai- ¡resiste amigo!

-¿Cómo esta MetalGreymon?- preguntaba Sora a Garudamon quien junto con WereGarurumon cargaban con el dinosaurio

-esta solo inconsciente, aun respira- contestaba la Garuda.

-Kari esta en el mismo estado- decía Yolei mientras ella y Mimi auxiliaban a Kari

-Angewomon esta bien, solo esta agotada- proseguía Aquilamon mientras Lilimon seguía revisando al ángel.

-Isabel y su digimon están bien- Joe e Izzy la observaban.

-también Davis- decían Ken y Cody.

-X-Veemon y MagnaAngemon están respirando- observaban Stingmon y Ankylomon.

Todos revisaban a sus amigos para cerciorarse del estado físico, pronto poco a poco estos iban recuperando la conciencia, siendo los primeros Tai e Isabel.

-Matt… Sora…- decía débilmente Tai- que… ¿Qué paso?

-¡Tai!- los mencionados por el castaño mostraron felicidad por la pronta reacción de su amigo.- ¡que bueno que estas bien amigo!- decía alegremente Matt

-MetalGrey…

-no te preocupes- tranquilizaba WereGarurumon- esta recobrando la conciencia- decía mientras MetalGreymon comenzaba a abrir poco a poco sus ojos.

-¡Isabel!- decían al mismo tiempo Joe e Izzy

-don… ¿Dónde estoy?- la inglesa alza la mitad de su cuerpo para quedarse sentada dejando que la mano de Joe sirva de respaldo- ¿Qué paso?

-perdieron la conciencia- respondía Izzy- fueron encerrados por Alcor dentro de unos cristales.

-¿cristales?- Isabel fija su mirada al suelo para ver los trozos de cristal, rápidamente alzó la vista y se encontró con la mirada fría de Alcor- ¡tu!

-¡espera Isabel!- Joe detenía a la inglesa cuando vió que esta se puso de pie abruptamente evitando así que la chica cayera por el vértigo que sintió inmediatamente.- debes esperar un poco aun estas débil.

-no hay tiempo para trivialidades…- Isabel trataba de incorporarse- Alcor va a destruir todo si no lo detengo ahora…

La inglesa estaba haciendo un esfuerzo muy grande por ponerse de pie, al mismo tiempo Pidomon, Kari, Davis y sus digimons comenzaban a cobrar conciencia.

-¡Davis!- decían alegremente Ken y Cody

- chicos…- respondía el mencionado- ¿Qué paso?

-ya tranquilo- decía Ken- ahora recuperate lo más que puedas.

-por X-Veemon no te preocupes- decía Ankylomon- ya esta despertando.

-¡Kari despierta!- animaba Yolei a su amiga

-Yo… Yolei- la castaña entre abría sus ojos tratando de enfocar mejor su vista.

-¡despertó!- celebraba Mimi

-Kari…- Angewomon despertó y trato de incorporarse ayudada por Lilimon- estas ¿bien?

- Angewomon….- Kari se sentó ayudada por sus amigas tratando de recuperar fuerzas- que… ¿Qué paso?- miraba a sus amigas.

-Kari…- Yolei y Mimi se miraban con gesto preocupado, ambas sabían que Kari no soportaría ver al nuevo T.K.

-al fin todos despiertan- Alcor habló al ver que todos estaban despiertos, Kari siguió con sus oídos el origen de la voz fría hasta que su vista se topo con la de Alcor, con la nueva forma de T.K.

-T.K….- la castaña abrió aun mas sus ojos que mostraron miedo, incredulidad, angustia; para luego dar paso a la tristeza, recordó que lo último que vió antes de caer inconsciente era a su amigo, a la única persona en quien podía confiarle hasta la vida misma transformarse en un ser que con tan solo con su presencia era capaz de hacer temblar hasta el mas malvado digimon o ser humano que ella haya conocido. Pronto sus ojos comenzaron a derramar algunas lágrimas y por pura mera inercia, logró ponerse de pie sin esfuerzo alguno para dar un par de pasos hacia Alcor, siendo detenida inmediatamente por Yolei y Mimi- ¡suéltenme!

-¡no vayas Kari!- ordenaba Yolei

-¡el ya no es T.K.!- decía Mimi con un nudo en la garganta.

-¡el es T.K.!- luchaba la portadora de la luz mientras forcejeaba con sus amigas.

-T.K. …- MagnaAngemon despertaba y mencionaba a su compañero débilmente, el ángel se apoyaba en sus dos brazos para ponerse de pie, fijo su vista hacia Alcor y al ver que era T.K. en otra forma rechino los dientes en señal de enojo, logrando así, obtener la fuerza para incorporarse totalmente- libera a T.K.- ordenaba el ángel.

-¿liberarlo?- cuestionaba Alcor burlonamente- no hay nada que liberar, resígnense a perder a su amigo…

-¡jamás!- exclamaba el ángel mientras lucía nuevamente su espada- ¡yo mismo me encargare de liberarlo!

El ángel corrió hacia Alcor usando todas las fuerzas que le quedaban, pero este solo soltó un suspiro de fastidio y alzó su mano derecha expulsando de el, una gran ráfaga de viento haciendo que el ángel sea mandado nuevamente a su lugar siendo atrapado por Stingmon.

-¡no te apresures MagnaAngemon!- Decía el insecto mientras lo cachaba- Alcor es muy poderoso.

-debo salvar a T.K.- decía el ángel mientras se concentraba en mantener su fuerza para estar de pie.

-¡el tiene razón!- apoyaba Kari con lágrimas en los ojos.- ¡yo se que T.K. aun esta con vida, se que esta luchando!

Kari miraba a Alcor, este le sostuvo la mirada, como si analizara a la castaña, pronto fijo su mirada en el resto de los elegidos dejando al último a Isabel quien mostraba una mirada afligida, como si esta estuviera debatiendo alguna decisión en un su interior.

-los humanos son seres extraños- decía el ente oscuro mientras hacia uso de su poder para flotar y quedar suspendido en el aire- ahora mas que nunca estoy convencido que su existencia es inútil…

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- cuestionaba Isabel

- yo vengo de un mundo muy distinto al de ustedes, pero siempre los observamos, desde que fueron creados en este mundo, al principio creíamos que serían otra especie mas, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta que son seres inestables, débiles por dejarse llevar por sus instintos, instintos que, sin darse cuenta, provocan inestabilidad entre ustedes.

-_¿observamos?_- se preguntaba la inglesa- plural…- pensaba la chica en voz alta.

-¡dices tonterías!- Davis le gritaba a Alcor- ¡¿tu que sabes?si solo estas ahí haciéndote el importante hablando cosas que seguro ni tu mismo entiendes!

-Davis tiene razón- se le unía Tai- ¿Qué derecho tienes al decirnos eso?

- tengo todo el derecho… pero no son dignos de saber por que comenzó todo esto…

Alcor seguía discutiendo con los elegidos, excepto Isabel quien meditaba la forma de hablar de alcor.

-Alcor habla en plural…- pensaba para si misma la inglesa- ¿podría ser posible que se refiera a…

-¡ya fue suficiente de tanta charla!- Alcor exclamaba interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Isabel- es hora de que lleve acabo mi plan.- el ser oscuro fija su mirada en su subordinada- ¡Tisífona!

-¡como ordene señor!- asentía la mujer al comprender la orden de su señor. Tisífona alza su tridente para hacer aparecer con su poder cuatro grandes cristales. Todos se sorprendieron al ver que dentro de los cristales se hallaban encerrados los cuatro dioses digimons.

-¡pero si son!- señalaba Joe con gran asombro.

-así es-respondía Tisífona- son los cuatro dioses digimons…

-¡no están muertos!- decía algo alegre Izzy

-por ahora…- respondía la mujer con voz siniestra- ahora ellos van a cumplir con su función.

-¿a que te refieres?- preguntaba Ken

-solo observen- respondía Alcor.

Alcor dirigió cuatro esferas de energía hacia los dioses que se hallaban inconscientes, haciéndolos despertar. Los digimons divinos reaccionaron ante el poder de Alcor soltando un gran alarido que estremecía a los elegidos al escuchar tales sonidos de dolor.

-¡detente!- ordenaba Matt

-no te preocupes, solo los desperté...

-maldito- Tai empuñaba sus manos mientras lanzaba una mirada llena de rabia.

Los dioses habían despertados se observaban unos a los otros con gesto confuso, pronto fijaron sus miradas hacia los elegidos.

-¡los humanos elegidos!- observaba Ebonwumon

-¡y ese es!- miraba sorprendido Baihumon

-así es…- asentía Azulongmon a la pregunta de Baihumon.

-entonces nuestras sospechas eran ciertas…- Zhuqiaomon se dirige al dragón sagrado con enojo- ¡tu ya lo sabias! ¡Aun así lo elegiste para ser el portador de uno de los poderes mas sagrados del digimundo!

-¿Qué dice?- intervenía Matt

-Azulongmon- Isabel se dirigía al dios- veo que tu lo sabías desde un principio ¿no es así?

-así es, y no me arrepiento de haberlo elegido como el portador de la esperanza, el es digno de ese poder…

-¡que tonterías estas diciendo!- reclamaba el ave sagrada- ¡este humano fue elegido por Alcor para ser su receptáculo!

-aun así, es el único que puede portar el poder de la esperanza, su fuerza en invaluable, el y los demás elegidos son únicos…- se defendía el dragón.

-ya basta de tonterías- interrumpía Alcor- no tiene sentido que ustedes discutan.

-¡tu no eres nadie para hablarnos tan déspotamente!- Zhuqiaomon extendió sus alas dispuesto a atacar a Alcor, pero fue detenido por la esfera que este le lanzó.

-¡Zhuqiaomon!- exclamaron los dioses.

- ustedes ni siquiera se acercan al verdadero poder divino, pero no importa, ahora ustedes me servirán…

-¡que pretendes!- encaraba Davis.

-esto…

Las esferas que Alcor lanzó a los dioses comenzaron a reaccionar sobre estos, haciendo que los poderes de los digimons divinos salieran expulsados hacia el cielo destruyendo a su paso el techo que rápidamente fue consumido por el poder divino de los digimons, todos observaban como los dioses lanzaban alaridos de dolor al ser obligados a expulsar su poder. Poco a poco los dioses perdían la conciencia y caían al suelo totalmente debilitados, mientras, todos logran ver como poco a poco aparecían imágenes en el cielo digital, imágenes de paisajes muy conocidos por ellos.

-¡imposible!- gritaba Sora

-es… ¡es nuestro mundo!- proseguía Cody.

-¡¿Qué pretendes?- Matt exigía una respuesta.

-El mundo humano…- Decía Alcor mientras fijaba su vista hacia el cielo donde se podía ver el mundo real, bajo su mirada y extendió sus brazos hacia sus costados destruyendo totalmente la habitación de tal forma que los escombros fueran a dar lejos de los presentes.- El digimundo…

-¡¿Qué haces?- cuestionaba MagnaAngemon

No hubo respuesta, Alcor acerco las palmas de sus manos a la altura de torso haciendo que del espacio vacío de sus manos naciera un reloj astronómico, el mismo que marco la hora de su regreso, Alcor hizo aparecer del centro de este la estrella negra que llevaba el reloj proyectándolo hacia la parte media, lugar donde dividía las fronteras del mundo real y el digimundo.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntaba muy aterrada Kari al sentir tal poder oscuro.

-esta estrella representa la estrella de donde nací, la estrella que se encuentra en la oscuridad de la constelación que ustedes llaman la Osa Mayor, una estrella que habita en las sombras…

-¿Qué habita en las sombras?...- Isabel meditaba esas palabras y cuando las comprendió fijo su vista hacia dicho astro.- ¿quieres decir que tu poder proviene de esa estrella?

-así es, esa estrella esta rodeada por las sombras, el universo posee una inmensa oscuridad, ese poder lo puedo utilizar para hacer mi voluntad debido a mi origen.

-con que a eso te referías cuando decías que nos observabas…- concluyo Izzy- pero… ¿Qué pretendes?

- soltar el poder oscuro sobre estos mundos…

-¡que!-

Todos observaban como Alcor hacía reaccionar la estrella, el astro armonizaba con el poder oscuro de el, haciendo que el astro comenzara a esparcir neblina muy oscura.

-soltare las sombras que rodean esta estrella para cubrir con ella los dos mundos que tanto se empeñan en proteger, pronto quedarán en las sombras, sin la posibilidad de volver a ver la luz a la que tanto están acostumbrados.

-¡si el hace eso… ambos mundos quedarán congelados!-

-¡¿Qué dices Izzy?- preguntaba Yolei

-el tiene razón- continuaba Alcor- y no solo eso…- el ser oscuro alza su brazo derecho y de el se logra ver como una figura en forma de ave se adentra a dicha estrella manteniendo sus alas cerradas, tomando una posición encorvada.

-¿Qué es eso?- cuestionaba MagnaAngemon

-¡imposible!- Isabel abría sus ojos tanto como pudo.

-¿sabes que es eso Isabel?- preguntaba Pidomon.

-esa ave es…- la inglesa tragaba saliva- es la mítica ave de la vida y muerte… Abrak Sax

-¿Abrak Sax?- preguntaban todos.

-como una Láncaster es normal que lo sepas – mencionaba Alcor con una leve sonrisa en el rostro- así que ya sabrás cual es mi objetivo final…

-¿Qué pretende hacer el, Isabel?- preguntaba Sora

-el…- Isabel apretaba los dientes y miraba a Alcor- según los escritos de mis ancestros, Abrak Sax es como la mascota de Alcor, su poder es tanto que si esta llega a liberar sus alas y unir su poder con su amo, el mundo tal cual como la conocemos desaparecerá, con el objetivo de que sobre las ruinas haga renacer un nuevo mundo, mundo que será moldeado a la forma de Alcor…

-¿destruir el mundo?- a Cody le recorría un escalofrío al imaginar el posible futuro.

-Láncaster tiene razón- continuaba Tisífona- esta ave siempre ha acompañado a mi señor, pero desafortunadamente fue sellado por su mayor enemigo, el junto con los primeros guardianes unieron sus fuerzas para sellarlo y evitar así que el vuele en el mundo humano.

-¡aún así quedo yo!- Isabel toma la delantera con respecto a los demás elegidos- no importa que las demás familias se hayan perdido en el tiempo, mientras mi familia aun este, esa ave, tu y Alcor no lograrán cumplir su objetivo

Isabel toma el dije que lleva el símbolo de su familia, la flor de liz azul, la inglesa la aferra a su mano derecha tan fuerte que esta parte de su cuerpo comienza a sangrar , pronto empuña su espada y sale a enfrentarse a Tisífona.

-¡Isabel!- exclamaban todos al ver la temeraria acción de la inglesa.

-¡no me vencerás!- Tisífona preparaba su tridente para contraatacar

-¡estorbas!-

Isabel hace brillar el dije familiar haciendo que su mano brille en un tono azul, proporcionándole así, nueva fuerza a ella y a su arma, pronto el arma choca con el tridente causando un gran estruendo en el lugar, Tisífona se ve sorprendida puesto que l fuerza de la inglesa había aumentado demasiado, tanto que no resistió mas el forcejeo de las armas y salió despedida. Isabel no perdió el tiempo y fue tras Alcor.

-¡prepárate Alcor!-

-¡cuando quieras Láncaster!

Alcor se preparaba para enfrentar a la inglesa. Isabel se disponía alzar su brillante espada para propinar el primer ataque al ser oscuro, pero pronto, tanto Alcor como Isabel se vieron sorprendidos por el obstáculo que se interponía entre la inglesa y el ente oscuro.

-¡no te permitiré que le hagas daño!

-¡tu!- la inglesa interrumpió su ataque

-¡Kari, Angewomon y MagnaAngemon!- exclamaban Davis y Tai

-¡¿pero cuando?- Yolei estaba tan sorprendida que volteó a su costado para cerciorarse si en verdad se trataba de Kari.

-la elegida de la luz…- Alcor mostraba por vez primera un rostro sorprendido- esta humana…

Kari apareció interponiéndose entre Alcor e Isabel, siendo protegida por los dos ángeles.

-¡¿Qué pretendes Kari?- Isabel se dirigía a Kari con voz hostil-¡no interfieras!

-¡Por favor Angewomon y MagnaAngemon!

-¡como digas!- respondían los dos ángeles. Angewomon se quedo a lado de Kari para protegerla, mientras que MagnaAngemon se ponía frente de la inglesa.

-¿a caso tu?- Isabel intuía el propósito de la portadora de la luz.

-¡Kari!- llamaba Tai-¡¿Qué haces?

-¡voy a proteger a T.K.!- respondía Kari mostrando gran firmeza y determinación en sus palabras.

Todos estaban sorprendidos por la actitud de la castaña, Kari estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a Isabel con tal de proteger a Alcor, que al parecer, desde el punto de vista de la castaña, T.K. aun podía ser salvado.

* * *

Hola a todos! espero que esten muy bien n.n, bueno desde el miercoles he querido subir el cap... pero las"$"#%#$%#$% fanfiction no me dejo DX, espero hoy tener suerte u_U bueno espero que sea de su agrado este cap n.n, pasare rapidamente a contestar reviews n.n

**Luoss dg: Luosss! jejej que bueno que te gusto, a mi mas o menos XD si hay otro parecido, pero ya no habra muchos... jejeje muchas gracias por tu review n.n**

**Crystal Coronello: que bueno que te gusto n.n, y si los pondre´, solo que Ophanimon mmm digamos que no sera quien tu crees jejeje XP**

**anaiza18:muchas gracias por el add Yuri *w* espero que el cap sea de tu agrado n.n **

**Hikari198: si me fije en ese detalle, pero no sabemos a ciencia cierta como paso, sabemos que la separacion oficial se dio en japon, mas no su origen jejeje muchas gracais por tu review n.n**

**Auf Dass: si igual no me conforme mucho con el cap, a decir verdad con este me pasa igual jeje, pero no le haye mas jejeje, en fin quizas sea un lapsus de escritor jejeje y si habra un flasback, pero sera pequeño, ya que Kari jugara un roll muy importante en los prx caps n.n y ya tranquis con las chicas, ya se les pasara XD**

**Sasame: claro que me acuerdo! XD, jeje que bueno que te gusto n.n, y patamos? o.o mi no entender? o.o Matt, digamos que esta en estado de ¡que hago _ XD y de Kari e Isabel.. bueno ya sabras XD ohh no sabia de ese fic o.o jejeje **

**sasuke666: jejeje ps mas o menos va la pelea, me falta mucho por pulirme jejeje pero la trama creo que va bien jejeje, esepro que este cap te haya gustado n.n**

**anonimoo: si tu te sorprendes, imaginate yo o.o**

**DKnight27: que bueno que sea de tu agrado n.n, me esta costando mucho trabajo, ya que es laprimera vez que escribo XD y ps la liberación de T.K. sera algo mas o menos como lo describes jejeje y si apareceran esos angeles, pero con Ophanimon habra un cambio, ya veras luego n.n**

**Camila: lo siento amiga publique los resultados en el cap anterior e Isabel gano, aun asi muchas gracias por tu voto n.n**

**Yuuki: jeje que bueno que te gusto, espero este igual, sobre todo el final n.n**

**Ayame: claro que no matare a T.K.! el es mi obseción adolecente! XDDD pero no no lo matare nuncaaa!**

en fin creo que es todo, bueno creo que debo una explicación de Abrak Sax, ps veran, gracias a la feria del libro que hay en mi pais me compre el libro de Demian de Herman Hesse, donde tratan el tema gnostico de Abraxas, es una gran novela *w* se las recomeindo, y ps ya lo había leido pero lo tengo en version italiano *w* jejeje y bueno tome su nobre en su pronunciacion egipcia, pero como yo quiero que se cultiven, investiguen XD, solo dire que es un ente de luz y oscuridad. En fin antes de irme devo dar aviso de unas cosas. Me ausentare un poco a que preste mi lap y apenas si pude subir el cap (sin mencionar que fanfiction se me revela ¬¬), ando en temporada de examenes DX y debo praticar y practicar u_U, debo seguir con el cap especial! *w* y ultima ire de viaje a un aniversario luctuoso de una persona que fue y es muy especial para mi, pero no se preocupen, aunque sea en un ciber ire a subir cap! no dejare la histoia por nada! por eso no se preocupen n.n, bueno me retiro, muchisisisisisisimas gracias por su tiempo para leer y pos dejar reviews nos vemos n.n


	38. Frustraciones y refuerzos

**Capítulo 37: Frustraciones y refuerzos.**

Kari mostraba gran valentía ante la mirada amenazante de Isabel, Angewomon protegía a su compañera mientras que MagnaAngemon se preparaba para una posible pelea contra su homólogo Piddomon. Todos los presentes, incluso Alcor se encontraban sorprendidos por la actitud de la castaña, los elegidos temían por la seguridad de esta.

-¿con que quieres protegerlo?- Isabel daba un suspiro mostrando fastidio ante Kari- se nota que no comprendes nada…

-¡eres tú la que no comprendes!- Kari se puso más seria ante el comentario de la pelinegra- ¡yo protegeré a T.K.!

-¡niña tonta!- Isabel alzaba su mano derecha para darle una bofetada a Kari- ¡entiende las cosas!

-¡no la toques!- Angewomon detenía el golpe de Isabel para terminar forcejeando con esta.

-¿Por qué no entienden que T.K. esta perdido?

-nosotros creemos que el aún puede ser salvado- MagnaAngemon se acercaba a la inglesa- T.K. es una persona muy fuerte, sé que él no se dejara vencer por la oscuridad.

-¡él tiene la razón!- apoyaba Kari- T.K. ha pasado por mucho, él no se dará por vencido

-en verdad ustedes…

Isabel comenzaba a perder la paciencia, ella sabía de antemano que T.K. ya se había perdido para siempre, Kara vio que la inglesa no concordaba con ella y repitió lo mismo en un intento de convencerse a sí misma.

-T.K. aun esta con vida….

-te equivocas, portadora de la luz…- Alcor se acercaba peligrosamente a la mencionada, la miraba fijamente al rostro sosteniendo la mirada de la castaña- puedo ver que tú eres diferente a los demás, eres fuerte, eso puedo sentirlo, sin embargo veo que aun te falta el motor de tu fuerza…

Alcor da un par de pasos más hacia Kara, los ángeles tratan de impedir que el ente maligno se acerque más pero son rápidamente detenidos por el poder de Alcor, Isabel y Piddomon solo se mantienen quietos observando la situación. Alcor toma con su mano derecha el fino rostro de Kari y la atrae más hacia él, los elegidos se ponen tensos ante tal acción; Tai trato de llegar a su hermana, pero Tisífona se interpuso en su camino.

-debes saber…- Alcor le susurraba al oído a Kari ignorando a los presentes- que este humano está en camino hacia la oscuridad, no hay poder en este mundo que lo salve…

-¡te equivocas!- Kari forcejeaba ante el agarre de Alcor- T.K. volverá.

- jmm ahora veo por qué tú y el son iguales- el ser maligno la suelta de forma agresiva haciendo que Kari caiga al suelo- pero sigues siendo una débil humana, insignificante, y alguien como tú no podrá hacer nada…- Alcor comienza a flotar para mirar desde un punto más superior a la castaña mientras que al mismo tiempo concentra algo de su poder en su mano derecha para atacarla- y como tal morirás…- Alcor lanza su poder hacia Kari ante la expectativa de todos.

-¡Kari!- exclamaban todos

-¡cuidado!- Angewomon se interponía para recibir el ataque

-¡Angewomon!- Kari abrazaba al ángel

-¡ya basta T.K.!- MagnaAngemon aún seguía llamando al cuerpo físico de su compañero por su nombre

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirles que yo no soy esa persona?- Alcor lucía ya fastidiado por la situación, al ver que el ángel de T.K. se acercaba a él , le lanzó otro de sus poderes, MagnaAngemon logró esquivarlo, pero no sintió cuando otra esfera de energía se acercó por su costado.- todos ustedes son patéticos…

-¡agghh!...¡T.K.!

-¡MagnaAngemon!- llamaba Matt

-todos ustedes son un fastidio…-Alcor se preparaba para atacar a los elegidos- tendrán el honor de morir bajo mi poder…

-¡no te lo permitiré!- Isabel empuña su espada y rápidamente le coloca el dije de la flor de Liz, símbolo de su familia, esta comienza a destella una luz en color azul celeste y brinda su poder tanto al arma como a Isabel. La pelinegra se acerca rápidamente hacia Alcor, quien ya la espera preparado un ataque especial para ella, pero en el camino de la inglesa se interpone Tisífona, quien hace frente a la espada de Isabel con su tridente.- ¡Tisífona!

-¡no te permitiré que te acerques al señor Alcor!- la maligna hace brillar su arma en tono púrpura, logrando así un contraste de poderes que termina en una explosión haciendo que ambas salieran despedidas por lados contrarios de una de la otra. –Mi señor- Tisífona fija su vista hacia su amo- déjeme esto a mí y a mis subordinados, estos intrusos serán exterminados, no se moleste con cosas insignificantes…

El mencionado solo se limitó a dar un suspiro y no menciono nada, volvió a su trono para observar todo.

-¡no se pasen de listos!- Isabel enfureció y se dispuso a atacar a la maligna con el objetivo de derribarla e ir tras Alcor.

-¡Isabel!- Piddomon voló hacia la inglesa para ayudarla pero se interpuso Lilithmon.

-no te dejaré pasar tan fácilmente- la dama oscura se dispuso a enfrentarse al ángel de Isabel- ¡onda de oscuridad!

-¡maldición!- el ángel usa su cetro para protegerse y rápidamente se dispone a atacarla- ¡plumas de fuego!

Ambos digimons se enfrentaban usando todos sus poderes. Entre tanto, Kari era ayudada por Angewomon pronto Tai y los demás llegaron para ayudarla.

-¡¿en qué rayos estabas pensando?- regañaba Tai

-¡T.K. aún sigue vivo!- respondía la mencionada con rostro desesperado-¡yo sé que aún lo podemos salvar!

-¡pero Kara!- Yolei abrazó a su amiga al verla tan afligida- Kari debes ver ya la realidad

-¡que realidad!

-¡vamos Kari!- Davis se acercaba y la tomaba por los hombros- ¡T.K. ha desaparecido, entiéndelo!

-¡no!, ¡yo sé que el aún está vivo!

-¡MagnaAngemon, Angewomon!- Cody miraba a ambos ángeles- ¡ustedes también deben saber que T.K. ya se ha perdido!

-nosotros le creemos a Kara- digo el ángel guerrero- dirán que es una tontería pero ¡puedo sentirlo!

-MagnaAngemon…- Matt se sorprendía de ver por primera vez al ángel con rostro frustrado, sus puños estaban tan apretados que parecía que en cualquier momento se lastimaría debido a la presión que ejercía sobre estos.- comprendo cómo te sientes pero…- el rubio mayor no pudo articular más palabras.

-salvare a T.K.- seguía diciendo tercamente Kari

-¡ya Kari es suficiente!- Sora trataba de razonar con ella- T.K. ya no está y aunque el aun siguiera con vida o algo así, no sabemos cómo ayudarlo.

-Sora tiene razón- intervenía Mimi- y por lo que se ve, ni siquiera Isabel sabe cómo ayudarlo…

-¡debe de existir algo!- Kari ya no pudo aguantar las lágrimas, solo en llanto desesperada, ya que sabía que las palabras de sus amigos eran certeras. Aun así yo…

Todos observaban a Alcor, quien mostraba un rostro inescrutable, aun para los elegidos, ver a T.K. con esa forma era algo que no lograban concebir en su mente. Entre tanto, en la puerta de la última habitación, Piximon y los demás seguían su combate contra Devimon y los demás, su pelea fue interrumpida por la presencia del ave de Alcor.

-¿Qué es eso?- ChaosPiedmon miraba al ave que se encontraba sobre la estrella de Alcor- es enorme

-¿será obra de Alcor y Tisífona?

-es lo más seguro NeoMiotysmon- respondía Devimon, rápidamente fija su mirada hacia Piximon y sus acompañantes y luego se dirige a sus compañeros- creo que estamos perdiendo tiempo con estas basuras, ¡vamos, hay que ir a ese lugar!

-¡de acuerdo!- respondían los dos

-¡no se los permitiremos pi!- Piximon estaba por usar su ataque al igual que los demás pero NeoMiotysmon los ataco rápidamente.

-¡no estorben!- el vampiro usa sus murciélagos para obstruir el paso de sus oponentes logrando así que tanto el como los otros digimons malignos crucen la salida sin problema alguno.

-¡maldición escaparon!- decía frustradamente el digimon rosado- ¡vamos hay que detenerlos a toda costa!

-¡sí!- respondían los demás

-¡detente Piximon!- la voz de un chico detuvo el andar de los digimons

-pero si tu…- Piximon y los demás ven llegar a dos figuras ocultas por unas mantas negras que se dirigen a ellos

-ya es suficiente- decía la persona más alta- esto ya nos corresponde…

-¡pero Devimon y los demás…!

-no debes preocuparte de eso Andromon- calmaba la voz de una chica que era de baja estatura a comparación de su compañero.

-¿están seguros?- preguntaba Centauromon

-no deben preocuparse, ya hemos visto lo suficiente, ahora ya sabemos que hacer

-entonces… ¿aún hay esperanza?

-claro que la hay Piximon- respondía la chica amablemente- la hay si la esperanza aún está dispuesta a luchar…

Los digimons no comprendían bien esas palabras, pero ellos veían que las personas misteriosas lucían confiadas y seguras.

-bien, confiamos en ustedes pi- animaba Piximon- ¡les encargamos todo esto!

-¡claro, no te preocupes!- respondía alegremente el joven

-nosotros estaremos atentos si necesitan de nuestra ayuda

-gracias Andromon- agradecía la chica, luego de ella y su compañero se disponían en ir a la habitación donde se llevaba a cabo la pelea

-¿no irán sus digimons?

-ellos ya están listos Centauromon, no te preocupes, ahora ustedes váyanse y descansen- se despedía el chico- nosotros nos haremos cargo del resto…

Y esas fueron las últimas palabras de los encapuchados, Piximon y los demás vieron como estos se perdían entre los escombros dirigiéndose a su destino final.

-les deseamos suerte pi- culminó Piximon.

Entre tanto, Isabel proseguía su encuentro con Tisífona.

-¡ríndete Láncaster!- se burlaba la maligna- no hay nada que tu sola puedas hacer…

-¡claro que la hay!- Isabel seguía atacándola- ¡no importa si mi vida se va en esto, pero los detendré cueste lo que cueste!

-¡dices puras tonterías!

Ninguna cedía, ambas mostraban grandes habilidades para el combate, aún más impresionantes que en su primer encuentro que sostuvieron en la escuela, Piddomon se enfrentaba a Lilithmon, ambos encuentros eran muy reñidos ninguno cedía. Tai y los demás, desesperados por no hacer nada, deciden entrar en combate.

-¡ayudemos a Isabel!- ordenaba el castaño mayor- ¡no podemos quedarnos sin hacer nada aquí!

-¡entendido!- respondían todos menos Kari y los ángeles, quienes se quedaron quietos sin hacer nada.

-ohh ¿se unen a la fiesta?- Devimon y los digimons oscuros hacen acto de presencia- entonces nosotros también entramos…

-¡lograron llegar!- Joe y los demás lucían preocupados por Piximon y los demás, ya que creían que fueron derrotados- ¡malditos!

Los tres digimons malignos observaron a su alrededor mostraron gran sorpresa al ver la nueva forma de T.K.

-¡ese es!- Devimon abría sus ojos como platos- ¿Alcor?

-el humano elegido de la esperanza- NeoMiotysmon apenas podía decir algunas palabras

-así que resultó ser el señor Alcor…- culminaba ChaosPiedmon- eso explica… algunas cosas…

-¡dejen estar como idiotas ahí parados!- regañaba Lilithmon mientras se enfrentaba cuerpo a cuerpo con Piddomon-¡hay que eliminar a estos tontos ya!

Los regañados fijaron sus miradas a los digimons y pronto mostraron una sonrisa maquiavélica.

-cierto… ya habrá tiempo para respuestas…- NeoMiotysmon se alistaba para pelear

-al fin nuestra venganza será consumada- decía muy feliz el payaso

-¡prepárense elegidos, porque conocerán el infierno antes de llegar a él!

Los tres digimons oscuros se preparaban para atacarlos, los digimons se dispusieron a enfrentarlos.

-¡guardiac raid!- el vampiro iniciaba con su ataque

-¡te detendremos!- el dinosaurio coloca sus brazos para protegerse y poder avanzar el ataque del vampiro choca contra la poderosa defensa del dinosaurio, quien usa demasiada fuerza para detener dicho ataque-¡hagan lo suyo!- llamaba el digimon a sus amigos.

-¡antenas destructoras!

-¡X-Laser!

MegaKabuterimon y X-Veemon auxilian a MetalGreymon y se disponen a enfrentarse al vampiro.

-bien… ¿Quién de ustedes jugara conmigo? – retaba el payaso

-¡ya verás!- WereGarurumon corre para enfrentarse al payaso- ¡patada Garuru!

-¡ataque de aguijón!

-¡martillo Bumerang!

-¡martillo de cola!

-¡ja!, ¡patético!- el payaso les respondía con sus peligrosas navajas que llovían hacia todos lados para causar el mayor daño posible a WereGarurumon, Stingmon y Ankylomon

-¡garras de la oscuridad!- Devimon usaba sus peligrosas garras para atacar al resto

-¡no te atrevas!- Anquilomon, Garudamon y Lilimon se enfrentaban al ángel caído.

-¡cañón de flor!

-¡aros explosivos!

-¡espada alada!

-es inútil…- el ángel oscuro desaparece de entre las sombras y se dispone a atacar por todos los ángulos a sus víctimas.

Así dio comienzo a una serie de peleas, todo era un verdadero caos, los elegidos apoyaban en lo que podían a sus digimons, pero a estos las energías poco a poco se les acababa, el tiempo transcurría y pronto los digimons comenzaron a verse rebasados.

-¡se están agotando!- decía muy preocupada Mimi- ¡no creo que aguanten mucho!

-si tan solo Azulongmon estuviera bien…- Izzy miraba al inconsciente dios digital- ¡no hallo más opciones!

-¡debemos hacer algo!

Tai y los demás estaban al borde de la locura, su desesperación era tal que estaban dispuestos a intervenir de forma directa. Pronto vieron que sus digimons caían al suelo, perdiendo cada uno de ellos su digievolución y volvieron a su estado normal, totalmente agotados.

-¡Agumon!- Tai corría hacia su digimon

-¡maldición!- se lamentaba Matt- ¡ya no tienen más fuerza!

Todos corrían hacia sus respectivos compañeros digimons, mostrando por vez primera la derrota en sus ojos.

-jmm, eso fue muy fácil- se burlaba el arlequín- ahora mi dilema es… ¿hacerlos sufrir poco a poco hasta que mueran? O acabar con esto ¡jajaja!

-sea como sea, su fin está cerca- sentenciaba Devimon

-nuestra venganza por fin se cumplirá- terminaba el vampiro

-aún estamos nosotros…- MagnaAngemon y Angewomon aparecían al fin luego de estar inertes a la pelea.- los devolveremos al mundo de las sombras.

-solo son dos ángeles contra nosotros- Devimon mostraba una sonrisa confiada- Piddomon está siendo apaleado por Lilithmon- los ángeles ven como Piddomon hace un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse de pie ante los poderosos ataque de Lilithmon- ustedes ya están perdidos…

-¡eso ya lo veremos!- Angewomon tomaba la iniciativa y ataca al ángel caído.- ¡flecha celestial!

-inútil…- Devimon esquiva el ataque del ángel y la golpea haciendo que esta caiga al suelo, MagnaAngemon corre para auxiliarla.

-¿estás bien?

-si… hay que conseguir más tiempo…-ambos ángeles se miraban y asentían.

-¡vengan, hagan su último esfuerzo!- NeoMiotysmon invitaba a los dos ángeles a la pelea- ¡den su última demostración de valentía!

Angewomon y MagnaAngemon se disponían a enfrentar valientemente a los digimons oscuros, una seria de batallas simultaneas se estaban presenciando, Isabel lucía desesperada por llegar hasta Alcor y derribarlo, pero Tisífona se interponía en su camino. Los elegidos ya mostraban un rostro derrotado, esperaban el momento en que todo diera fin. Tai, observó a Agumon inconsciente y derramó algunas lágrimas que reflejaban impotencia, pronto busco con la mirada a su consternada hermana, pero para su sorpresa, Kari no estaba a su vista.

-¿Kari?

Todos escucharon como Tai llamaba a su hermana, ya también la buscaron con la mirada, ya que no se encontraba en el lugar donde se supone que ella estaba, pasaron algunos segundos y Yolei grito muy preocupada.

-¡Kara está acercándose a Alcor!

-¡que!- todos fijaban su mirada hacia el lugar que les mostraba la peli morada.

Todos podían ver que Kari caminaba determinada hacia Alcor, este solo la observa de forma fría desde su trono.

-¡Kari detente!- Tai salía corriendo para ayudar a su hermana- ¡no hagas ninguna tontería!

La mencionada no hacía caso y seguía su ya corto camino, Isabel escuchó como Tai y los demás llamaban a Kara y vio como esta se dirigía Alcor.

-¡es una tonta!- soltaba Isabel con enojo

-¡Es una atrevida!- Tisífona vio que Kara se acercaba a Alcor e inmediatamente tomo férreamente su tridente e hizo expulsar su poder teniendo como objetivo a Kari -¡te eliminare intrusa!

-¡Kari!- gritaban todos.

El ataque de la maligna se dirigió con gran fuerza a Kari, quien solo atinó a protegerse con sus brazos y esperando el impacto, Angewomon salió volando lo más rápido que pudo pero no logró llegar a tiempo, ya que todos vieron que el poder se estrelló hacia su objetivo.

-¡Kari!

Exclamaban todos, el silencio reino al instante, esperando que poco a poco se dispersara los escombros que había causado dicho ataque. Los digimons oscuros mostraban una gran sonrisa en su rostro, esperando ver lo que tanto deseaban, Tisífona se mantuvo firme mirando molesta el lugar de su objetivo, Alcor solo mostraba una sonrisa. El polvo se disipó ante la expectativa de todos, nadie sabía a ciencia cierta si la castaña fue gravemente lastimada, pronto, Alcor soltó una leve risa.

-jmm, eso no me lo esperaba…

-¿Qué dice?- Tai observaba mejor el lugar, el polvo ya dejaba ver a dos figuras en el suelo, Kari estaba en el suelo, apretando férreamente sus ojos para soportar el dolor del impacto, sin embargo, la castaña, abrió sus ojos y vieron que Isabel estaba lastimada, Kari se incorporó tan rápido como pudo para ayudar a la inglesa, todo ante los ojos atónitos de los elegidos- ¡Isabel!

-no me di cuenta cuando fue a protegerla- Tisífona miraba molesta a la inglesa- pero bueno, al menos recibió mi ataque…

-¡Isabel!- Kari trataba de ayudarla colocándola en su regazo- ¡¿Por qué lo hiciste?

-por qué… eres una tonta…- la inglesa empujaba a Kara y comienza a ponerse de pie- además…- fija su mirada a Alcor- el está cerca…

-¡esa maldita!- Tisífona se prepara para atacar nuevamente-¡no te lo permitiré!

Tisífona se dispone a lanzar otra vez su poder, pero este se ve repelido por un campo de energía en color azul celeste.

-¡no puede ser!

-¡no podrás hacer nada Tisífona!- la inglesa muestra su dije brillando- mientras yo este de este lado, tus poderes no podrán pasar

-¿así?- la maligna prepara un segundo ataque- ¡eso ya lo veremos, no resistirás mucho!- la maligna comenzó sus ataques.

-debemos ayudarla- Matt se puso de pie dejando en el suelo a Gabumon

-¿pero qué podemos hacer?- Mimi miraba con tristeza a su digimon- nuestros digimons han llegado a su límite

-y dudo mucho que nuestros digivices ayuden…- Izzy miraba su digivice

-¡maldición!- Davis golpeaba el suelo- algo debemos hacer si no…

Los ángeles también observan como Isabel usa gran parte de su poder para resistir el embate de la maligna.

-¡iré a ayudarte Isabel!- Piddomon salió volando hacia Tisífona para atacarla.

-¡no te lo permitiré!, ¡uña Nazar!- Lilithmon ataca al ángel pero su ataque se ve obstruido por el halo de luz de Angewomon-¡maldita!

-¡Piddomon ve!- Angewomon se enfrenta a Lilithmon inmediatamente ChaosPiedmon se une a la dama oscura para atacar al ángel-¡no importa cuántos vengan los detendré!

Los ángeles se enfrentaban usando todo su poder tratando de dar tiempo a Piddomon para ayudar a Isabel.

-¡plumas de fuego!- Piddomon ataca a Tisífona por la espalda

-¡eres un estorbo!- la maligna usa su tridente para golpearlo, sin embargo, el ángel detiene el ataque con su cetro- ¡entiende ya no hay nada que puedan hacer!

La batalla continuaba, dentro de la barrera, Isabel ignoraba a Kari y se dirigía a Alcor.

-he esperado mucho por esto…- la inglesa empuña su espada mientras todo su ser se ve envuelta por una luz celeste.- ¡es momento de acabar con esto!- la inglesa corre rápidamente hacia su objetivo.

-¡no lo hagas por favor!- suplicaba Kari, pero la inglesa no hizo caso.

-¿Qué pretendes hacer en ese estado tan penoso?- Alcor uso su mano derecha y expulso un poder en color carmesí dirigiéndolo hacia Isabel- entiende que ya no hay nada que tu sola puedas hacer…- el ataque del ente oscuro se estrella contra la espada de la inglesa.

-no importa…- decía mientras forcejeaba con el ataque de Alcor- te detendré así me cueste la vida…

-bien, si eso quieres…- Alcor impregna un poco más de poder a su ataque logrando que absorba ala inglesa hacia su interior, causando inmediatamente una explosión.

-¡Isabel!- Kari corrió hacia la mencionada para auxiliarla, ya que quedo quieta de rodillas, tratando de contener el aliento- ¡ya detente!

-no te… metas…- la chica volvió a tomar impulso y se puso de pie- quítate… estorbas…

-¡ya no hagas nada!- Kari se puso frente de ella- ¡no trates de lastimar a T.K.!

-entiende que el… ya no está…

-¡claro que esta!- Kari tomaba una posición firme- ¡el regresará por que el está vivo!

-¿de verdad… crees en eso?

-¡sí!, es por eso que protegeré su cuerpo, o lo que sea, ¡no importa!, ¡es por eso que te pido que no sigas!

-¿acaso no lo ves?...

-¿Qué cosa?

-en verdad…- Isabel dio un leve suspiro y miro fijamente a Kari, mostrando en su totalidad su verdadero sentir, sus ojos se mostraban llorosos, Isabel estaba tratando de controlar todo este tiempo sus lágrimas, mostraba gran tristeza, Kari se quedó quieta al ver la mirada de la inglesa -T.K. prefiere morir antes de que sea usado para todo esto…- Isabel bajo la mirada para ocultar la lágrima que salió de sus ojos y empuño más su espada- ¿acaso no entiendes sus sentimientos?

Kari no dijo nada, solo se quedó quieta y sorprendida, meditaba cada una de esas palabras que dijo Isabel, de pronto, a su mente se vino un recuerdo de T.K.

-con que eso era…

Con esas palabras, Kari recordó una conversación que tuvo con el rubio cuando tuvo otra de sus pesadillas.

_-¿otra vez el mismo sueño?_- preguntaba Kari mientras se acercaba al rubio quien estaba contemplando el paisaje desde su balcón.

- _sí, pero… fue extraño…_

-_¿Por qué?_

_-es que esta vez, quería salvar a unas personas, pero… sentía que les hacía daño_

_-¿Cómo es eso posible?, tu nunca podrías hacer algo como eso, es imposible_

_-lo sé, pero eso me consterno mucho…_- el rubio quedo pensativo-_ no sé qué sea… pero esto me hizo pensar…_

_-¿en qué?_

_- si yo hiciera algo malo hacia los demás… preferiría no estar más en este mundo…_

_-¡no digas eso!_- Kari hizo voltear a T.K.-_ ¡Tú no eres así!, ¡recuerda que tú eres la esperanza, así que todo eso que estás diciendo no pasara!, ¡entendido!_

_-Kari…_- el rubio soltó un suspiro, pensó para si mismo que esa palabra, esperanza, comenzaba a ser una palabra que le pesaba y demasiado, observó preocupada a su amiga y opto por componer su rostro, dio un leve suspiro y mostro una sonrisa-_ jejeje tienes razón, quizás todo esto que está pasando, me tiene algo confundido… eso o porque última mente veo muchas películas de acción jejeje._

Kari recordó que T.K. le había comentado sobre su sueño, volteó hacia Alcor y lo miro sorprendida.

-quizás el… ya lo presentía…

Alcor observó a Kari, quien se mostraba triste y meditativa, el ente oscuro suspiro en un gesto de fastidio y dirigió su fría voz hacia la castaña.

-he de admitir que ese humano es muy intuitivo- Alcor caminaba hacia las chicas- puedo ver por qué tiene a su cargo los poderes más sagrados y poderosos de este mundo, realmente es un ser único.

-¡no hables así de el!- Isabel hablaba con gran ira, no le gustaba que Alcor hablara así de T.K. sin comprender como era en verdad el- ¡prepárate!- la inglesa volvió al ataque.

-eres necia…- Alcor hizo brillar sus ojos en color escarlata e hizo que Isabel saliera expulsada del lugar a varios metros de él.

-¡Isabel!- Kara vio que la chica estaba semiinconsciente

-¡Isabel resiste!- Piddomon interrumpió su pelea para ayudar a su compañera.

-jmm está acabada- Tisífona se burlaba del hecho, y al ver que Piddomon salía a ayudarla, esta le lanza otro potente ataque, haciendo que Piddomon se estrelle contra la barrera, logrando así, que Piddomon vuelta a ser Patamon y caiga cerca de su compañera, mientras que la barrera es destruida totalmente.- parece ser que esto ya acabo…

-¡Piddomon!- los otros dos ángeles salieron para ayudar al ahora Patamon.

-¡no llegarán muy lejos!- Lilithmon y Devimon lanzaban sus poderes oscuros a los ángeles, logrando que estos salgan muy dañados y que vuelvan a ser Gatomon y Patamon, ambos cayeron al suelo semiinconscientes-¡jajaja ya ganamos!

-¡Patamon, Gatomon!- exclamaban Tai y Matt

-ahora si… estamos perdidos- decía Joe muy preocupado

-todo se ha perdido…- decía Cody mientras abrazaba a Armadillomon

-todos ya están esperando su fin…- Alcor se acercaba un poco más a Kara- pero soy una persona muy compasiva, por lo que antes de que mueras te daré un regalo especial…- Alcor hizo aparecer entre sus manos el digivice de T.K. – este objeto le pertenece al humano que yo poseo, y como veo que tú eres la más cercana a él, creo que te corresponde tenerlo…- Alcor toma la mano de Kari.

-T.K. …- Kari soltó sus lágrimas, esperando ya su final.

-bien, creo que eso es todo- Alcor se eleva y extiende su mano derecha y comienza aparecer lo que será su ataque definitivo hacia los elegidos- ¡humanos elegidos y sobre todo, última guardiana, Isabel, la última de los Láncaster, fue un gusto conocerlos, ahora digan adiós a este mundo!

-¡este es nuestro fin!- Yolei se aferraba a su digimon llorando, llena de temor.

-¡ya nada pudimos hacer por nuestros dos mundos!- Sora se lamentaba

Los elegidos esperaban su final, Tisífona y los digimons oscuros tomaron distancia, ya que Alcor hizo que la esfera de energía fuera más grande, a tal grado que abarcaba lo que solía ser la habitación.

-¡hasta nunca humanos elegidos!

-¡lamentamos interrumpir tu pequeña fiesta de bienvenida…! ¡Alcor!

Alcor detuvo su ataque, él y todos los presentes fijaron su mirada hacia la entrada, en dicho lugar vieron dos siluetas ocultas por unas capas oscuras.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- cuestionaba Tisífona molesta.

Las dos siluetas desaparecieron de pronto, nadie vio a donde se dirigieron, al ver esto, los digimons tomaron una posición defensiva.

-¡aquí estamos!- detrás de Devimon y Lilithmon aparecía una chica de gran belleza, sus cabellos eran rubios rizados, piel blanca y de bellos ojos celestes, llevaba unos jeans en azul oscuro y una blusa roja, en sus esbeltas manos portaba un arco con flecha, que rápidamente se ve envuelta por una luz dorada y lo dispara hacia los dos digimons- ¡tomen esto!

-¡no!- exclamaban ambos digimons al recibir el ataque de la chica

-¡pero si es!- Tai miraba sorprendido a la chica, quien rápidamente baja hacia donde están los elegidos.

-¡mucho gusto de verte Tai!

-¡Catherine!

-¡hola!- saludaba con una gran sonrisa la mencionada- si nos disculpan…- fija su mirada hacia donde están ChaosPiedmon y NeoMiotysmon y saca rápidamente su digivice- ¡tú turno Floramon!

-¡entendido!- Floramon sale detrás de los otros dos digimons quienes se vieron sorprendidos por tal emboscada, el digimon se ve en vuelto por la luz de la digievolución y comienza su transformación.- ¡Floramon digivols a…Kiwimon!- el ave no pierde tiempo y comienza a atacar- ¡mini Kiwis!- una serie de mini Kiwimons salen del pico del original, brillando en un tono dorado, dichos seres se dirigen a gran velocidad hacia su objetivo

-¿crees que con eso nos detendrás?- ChaosPiedmon saca sus navajas para contrarrestar el ataque del Kiwi pero se vio superado en número- ¡imposible!

-¡déjame esto a mí!- NeoMiotysmon uso sus murciélagos pero tuvo el mismo resultado- ¡no puede ser!

-¡tendrán que hacer algo mejor que eso, ya que cuento con la ayuda de Catherine! , ¡Ahora el resto vayan por ellos! Ordenaba Kiwimon

Los dos digimons se vieron sorprendidos por el poder de Kiwimon, ambos cayeron al suelo con heridas considerables, Tisífona veía con gran rabia a Catherine.

-¡¿Quién eres?- exigía la maligna

-tu enemiga- respondía la francesa

Mientras Alcor veía sorprendido a la chica.

-esta mujer…- Alcor apretó sus manos y se dispuso a comenzar su ataque de nuevo.

-yo no haría eso si fuera tu...- apareció la voz de un chico.

-¡muéstrate!- retaba Alcor

A un lado del cuerpo semiinconsciente de Isabel, aparecía un joven de gran estatura y de cuerpo esbelto, su piel era blanca mostraba una gran belleza, ya que sus ojos eran azules y su cabello era negro intenso y lacio, que se notaba a pesar de que esta corto, vestía totalmente de negro, pero lo que llamo mucho la atención tanto de Alcor como de Kari, es que llevaba colgando un dije idéntico a la de Isabel. Ambos vieron como el joven se acercaba a Isabel y la colocaba sobre su regazo.

-lamento la tardanza- decía el joven mientras revisaba a la chica

-llegas… llegas tarde…- hablaba quedamente Isabel.

-lo siento, es que tuve contratiempos- respondía el joven con una sonrisa- pero no te preocupes, tu hermano mayor esa aquí para protegerte…

-¡hermano!- tanto Alcor, Tisífona, como los elegidos, se sorprendían de tal revelación

-¡¿Cómo que hermano?- cuestionaba la maligna- ¡se supone que esa tonta es la última de los Láncaster!

-y en efecto lo es… ya que es la última integrante, yo soy el primero de esta generación- el joven miraba a Alcor, quien se mostraba molesto- yo soy John Láncaster.

-¡no puede ser!- Tisífona empuñaba sus manos llena de ira-¡se supone que los guardianes ya no habían dejado descendencia!

-la familia Láncaster no es la única- Catherine intervenía- yo también soy una descendiente de los guardianes, yo soy Catherine Dampierre- la rubia muestra el dije de su familia, este era un escudo divido en cuatro partes, mostrando a dos leones en esquinas contrarias y espadas que eran doradas, de fondo tenían adornos en negro y plata, teniendo algunos detalles en rojo y azul- soy la última descendiente de la dinastía de la nobleza francesa de los Dampierre.

-¡entonces aún quedaban ustedes!- Tisífona por primera vez se le veía muy sorprendida.

- así que…- Alcor mostraba una mirada muy seria y observaba fijamente a los recién llegados, ya que estas dos personas les inquietaba su presencia- aún quedaban más…

-así es- respondía John- hemos venido a dejarte nuestros saludos Alcor- John saca del bolsillo de su pantalón un digivice y este comienza a brillar- lo sentimos pero es momento de retirarnos, pero prometemos volver a su fiesta…

-¡no escaparán!- Tisífona prepara su ataque

-¡Catherine!- llamaba el joven Láncaster

-¡entendido!- asentía la francesa- ¡Kiwimon!

-¡Sí!

-¡ustedes!- John llamaba a los elegidos- ¡tomen a sus digimons!

-¡espera!- llamaba Matt pero John lo ignoro

-¡Salamon!- John llamaba a su digimon- ¡digievoluciona!

-¡entendido!- el cachorro digimon aparecía de un costado de John y se hecha a correr mientras se ve envuelta por la luz de la digievolución-¡Salamon digivols a…D'arcmon!

-D'arcmon…- Kara miraba al nuevo digimon, ya que no era lo que ella esperaba, rápido vio a su digimon inconsciente- pero…

Los elegidos lucían sorprendidos ya que esperaban a un Gatomon, sin embargo, apareció un digimons de forma humana, una mujer alada, con apariencia angelical y mostrando un porte guerrero, su cabello era corto y rubio, vestía ropas de guerrera amazónica en un tono dorado, en su cabeza lleva un turbante en color rojo teniendo como adorno un dije azul con alas, en su mano derecha sostenía una espada y en la otra un cetro, esta poseía cuatro hermosas alas blancas, y, a diferencia de los otros ángeles digitales, ella mostraba sus hermosos ojos azules.

-¡prepárate D'arcmon!

-¡sí!- el ángel vuela a lo más alto mientras sostenía su cetro hacia arriba

-¡Catherine!- llamaba el joven Láncaster

La francesa había llegado de forma muy rápida hacia Kari y la tomo del brazo.

-¡Haz lo tuyo Kiwimon!- ordenaba la rubia mientras veía a Alcor con tristeza dio un leve y rápido suspiro y murmuro- T.K., te prometo que te traeré de vuelta…

Tales palabras no pasaron desapercibidas, tanto para Kari como para Alcor, quien miro por unos segundos fijamente a la francesa, mostro gran sorpresa al verla detenidamente, mas no dijo nada, Kiwimon utilizo sus mini Kiwis he hizo una cortina de humo para dar el paso libre a Catherine de escapar junto con Kari.

-¡D'arcmon!- John sujetaba a su hermana y a Patamon- ¡ahora!

-¡entendido!- el ángel guerrero hizo brillar su cetro intensamente causando ceguera a los presentes, inmediatamente se abrió un portal y absorbió a todos los elegidos, desapareciendo instantáneamente del lugar.

La luz desapareció abruptamente, Alcor, Tisífona y los digimons recuperaban poco a poco la vista y vieron que los elegidos habían logrado escapar.

-¡esos malditos!- decía iracunda Tisífona- ¡me lograron engañar!

-¡iremos tras ellos!- decían los digimons oscuros.

-¡déjenlos!- ordenaba Alcor- no importa si escaparon, ellos no podrán hacer nada…

-¡pero mi señor!

-¡suficiente Tisífona!- Alcor lucía realmente molesto por lo que la maligna y los digimons guardaron silencio y bajaron la mirada- ya tuve suficiente, ahora quiero descansar, luego les diré que deberán hacer, pero ahora quiero estar solo, así que retírense…

-co… como usted diga- respondían los presentes e inmediatamente desaparecieron de entre las sombras.

-esa mujer y ese sujeto…- pensaba para sí mismo Alcor- tengo la sensación de haberlos visto antes… será mejor que esté preparado…

Los elegidos fueron salvados de una muerte segura, esta nueva ayuda prometía otra luz de esperanza, ya que al parecer había nuevas buenas que estaban por aparecer, la aparición de Catherine y John significo una leve inquietud para el ser que amenaza nuevamente la paz del mundo real y el digimundo.

* * *

**Hola a todos!, un millon de disculpas por la tardanza! , pero es que noviembre fue un total caos para mi . , mi lap murio, tuve que comprar una nueva, luego recuperar mis borradores pero solo recupere algunos cuantos, por lo que me tarde en corregir y revisar, y luego me enferme a tal grado de que estuve en cama durante dias! T0T en verdad mil disculpas pero aqui ya les vengo a dejar este nuevo cap, esperando como siempre que sea de su agrado, quiero agradecer a todos por sus reviews, lamento no contestar a cada uno esta vez, ando de viaje y ando un poquito apurada jejeje, otra pregunta.. se que les prometi el cap especial de haloween, pero por las razones que ya mencione no pude subirlo en esos dias (una vez mas mil disculpas TT0TT) pero es de los pocos borradores que logre salvar ... mi pregunta es... ¿quieren que lo suba? les platico que hablo un poco de Isabel para que la conozcan un poquito mejor jejeje y claro tiene sus momentitos con T.K. jejeje , pero bueno ustedes diran, espero sus respuestas y en verdad un millon de diculpas por mi demora pero ahora si todo se puso en mi contra u_u, muchas gracias por su comprension y sobre todo por seguir esta historia nos vemos! n.n**


	39. Tregua

**Nota: en la parte final habra dos tipos de narraciones, una de mi parte que tendra letra normal, la otra en tercera persona que vendra en cursiva y los dialogos que la tercera persona meciona vendra en cursiva con negrita.**

* * *

**Capítulo 38: Tregua**

Los elegidos lograron salir con vida gracias a la inesperada ayuda de Catherine y John, siendo este último el hermano mayor de Isabel, además de que ambos también eran elegidos como Tai y compañía, gracias a la intervención de ellos dos, los elegidos lograron escapar de una muerte segura, John hizo digievolucionar a su Salamon en D'arcmon para que esta creara un portal que sería la vía de escape de los elegidos. Todos fueron absorbidos por dicho portal para llevarlos a un lugar seguro.

-¡aahh!- gritaban todos cuando tocaron suelo

-¡auch!- se quejaba Davis mientras se asobaba su cadera- ¡eso dolió!

-donde- Tai miraba a su alrededor, quedo impresionado de ver un enorme y hermoso jardín- ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿seguimos en el digimundo?

-nada de eso- respondía John quien cargaba a Isabel en brazos- estamos de vuelta en nuestro mundo.

-¡el mundo real!- se sorprendía Ken- pero… ¿Cómo?

-es fácil cuando cuentas con otro tipo de poder- D'arcmon bajaba desde los cielos mostrando una sonrisa- esto no lo hubiese podido hacer sin el poder que me brinda John.

Todos miraban al mencionado y aun se seguían sorprendiendo por la noticia de que es el hermano mayor de Isabel.

-aun así, ¿en qué parte de Japón estamos?- Joe observaba mejor el lugar- no recuerdo un lugar como este

-es que no están en Japón- respondía Kiwimon quien era seguida por Catherine

-entonces ¿Dónde estamos?- preguntaba Mimi

-sean bienvenidos a mi casa- hablaba cortésmente Catherine- este es el antiguo palacio de la familia Dampierre- decía la rubia mientras señalaba un hermoso palacio que se encontraba de lado contrario a ellos, la edificación lucía grandes paredes blancas y marcos de madera pintadas de mismo color, teniendo como fachada un tono de gris oscuro que a lo lejos parecían ser cinco casas en una sola cuadra. Todos quedaron sorprendidos por la belleza arquitectónica del edificio.

-¡esa es tu casa!- decía sorprendido Davis- ¡wow!

-¡Davis!- Yolei se acerca para reprender a su amigo- ¡guarda tus modales!

-¡auch!, ¡¿Qué te pasa loca?

-¡no vez que estamos con gente importante! -¡Compórtate!

-¡jajaja!- reían Catherine y John

-no deben preocuparse por trivialidades- Catherine se acercaba a Yolei y Davis- eso era cosa del pasado, esos modales… se podría decir que ya pasaron de moda hace siglos jajaja

-¡cierto chicos relájense!- animaba John- no se fijen en ese tipo de cosas

Todos reían ante tal escena, excepto por Matt y Kari, quienes se mantenían serios, esto, no paso desapercibidos por los dos nobles.

-Matt…- Catherine se acercó al rubio- ¿tú eres Matt verdad?

-si…- respondía el rubio con voz baja

-sé que está preocupado por T.K., pero créeme, lo salvaremos

-cómo puedes estar segura

-aún hay cosas que ustedes desconocen- intervenía John- así que no se desanimen

-¿quieres decir que saben cómo salvarlo?- Kari se acercó al pelinegro mostrando un rostro lleno de esperanza

-¡oye tranquila!- decía el joven Lancaster- aún falta un par de pequeños detalles… pero si él tiene la suficiente fuerza para superar esto, estará libre muy pronto

Kari y los demás no pudieron evitar mostrar un rostro esperanzador

-¡ya basta John!- regañaba Catherine- no digas las cosas a la ligera

-¿lo que nos dijo era mentira?- cuestionaba molesta Mimi

-ohh vamos Catherine…- John le mostraba una gran sonrisa- no me hagas quedar mal frente a las damas

-no cambias…- negaba con la cabeza la rubia mostrando cansancio y pronto se dirigió a los elegidos- no se preocupen, nosotros hemos investigado algunas cosas y creemos que puede haber algo que funcione.

-¡¿Qué es?- exigía saber Matt

-¡tranquilo amigo!- decía alegremente John- debes tomártelo con calma, recuerda que todos ustedes están muy agotados, además…- John fija su mirada en los digimons que yacían inconscientes en el suelo- ellos necesitan un buen y largo descanso.

Los elegidos observaron a sus digimons y corrieron hacia ellos para cerciorarse de su bienestar.

-están inconscientes- decía Cody- aun respiran

-deben estar muy agotados- miraba Sora a su digimon con rostro preocupado

-John tiene razón, por el momento no podemos hacer nada, todos debemos descansar- sugería Izzy

-además necesitarán ayuda extra- Catherine se adelantaba al camino del palacio- vengan conmigo, en el palacio hay alguien quien nos puede ayudar a que sus digimons se recuperen un poco.

-bien- Tai cargaba a Agumon- los seguimos.

Todos tomaron a sus digimons, Catherine tomo al Patamon de T.K. a quien le dirigía una mirada triste, pensando en el sufrir del digimon. Mientras tanto, los digimons oscuros se encontraban fuera de la ahora mal trecha fortaleza de Tisífona, meditando todo lo sucedido con los elegidos y de la sorprendente identidad de Alcor.

-¡ahora sí que me llevo el show de mi vida!- exclamaba ChaosPiedmon mientras se sentaba de forma brusca en un sillón- pasaron cosas que nunca me hubiese esperado…

-es verdad- consentía Devimon- sobre todo por ese mocoso de los poderes sagrados

-aun no puedo creer, que alguien como él sea el receptáculo del poder oscuro de Alcor- el vampiro llevaba su mano a su mentón- ¿Cómo es que Azulongmon no vio eso?

-tal vez Alcor tiene más poder del que imaginamos- Lilithmon observaba la cima de la fortaleza- de ser así, el digimundo y el mundo de los humanos está a su total merced

-cierto- coincidía Devimon. Y tal vez eso explique por qué no lo pude derrotar a él y al estúpido de Angemon en aquél entonces- Devimon recordaba su primera batalla contra Angemon varios años atrás- a pesar de que era un niño… ya manifestaba tal poder…

-es verdad…- ChaosPiedmon recordaba cuando se enfrentó a MagnaAngemon- recuerdo que él, junto con la portadora de la luz, lograron escapar de mí y que gracias a su poder lograron vencerme…

El arlequín oscuro apretaba sus puños, mostrando coraje al recodar esas escenas.

-me pregunto…- Lilithmon observaba una colina que tenía frente, en dicho lugar había una habitación- si la señora Tisífona estará planeado su siguiente plan.

-lo dudo- afirmaba NeoMiotysmon- por todo lo que sucedió y con lo que dijo Alcor, estoy seguro que ha de estar muy molesta por la intervención de esos dos tipos que aparecieron.

-se equivocó al decir que esa mocosa era la única guerrera de los que tanto hablaba- se burlaba el payaso

-aun así, sus digimons eran muy fuertes- decía el vampiro recordando el poder de Kiwimon- esos sujetos deben tener un poder casi comparable con Tisífona.

-tienes razón- asentía el ángel caído- y no solo eso, ¿notaron el rostro de Alcor?, no parecía asustado ni nada de eso, parecía sorprendido, tal vez hay algo e esos tipos.

-puede ser- la dama oscura caminaba con paso lento de un lado a otro meditando lo sucedido- creo que pasaremos por muchas cosas antes de saber exactamente la verdad, ya que estoy segura que habrá muchas cosas por descubrirse…

-¡bah, eso no importa!- el payaso tomaba una posición más relajada- de todas formas esos tontos ya están sentenciados- decía mientras señalaba a Abrak Sax- ese pajarraco parece que los traerá en jaque un buen tiempo

-¿de verdad su poder será mucho?- se preguntaba el vampiro

-no lo sabremos hasta que aparezca- concluía Devimon

Los digimons oscuros observaban a dicha ave que parecía haberse erguido un poco más y como la estrella oscura de Alcor seguía cubriendo son su oscuridad tanto el digimundo y al mundo real. Dicho poder también era observado al mismo tiempo en el mundo humano, todos se encontraban consternados y aterrados, ya que recordaban aun, aquél suceso donde Miotysmon invadió el mundo real y años después, cuando los digimons oscuros hacía aparecer las agujas negras que ponían en riesgo el equilibrio de ambos mundos. Tai y los demás se encaminaban hacia el palacio de Catherine mientras observaban la estrella con el ave.

-aún sigue despidiendo ese poder oscuro- observaba Ken- cada minuto que pasamos aquí…

-no se preocupen por eso- animaba John- por ahora en lo único que debemos concentrarnos es en recuperar fuerza y ver los métodos para contrarrestar esto.

-dices que descubrieron algo ¿no?- preguntaba el pelirrojo

-así es, pero… aun es algo complicado…

-¿complicado?- Matt ponía más atención- ¡si hay algo que deba hacer, lo hare enseguida!

-¡lo mismo digo!- se unía Kari

-¡ya tranquilos!, no crean que es así de fácil

-¡pero qué dices!- Yolei ya se había alterado y se acerca al inglés y habla enérgicamente- ¡que tenemos que hacer!, ¡¿hay algo? ¡¿Un poder o algo así?

-John…- Catherine miraba con malos ojos a John, este solo le mostro una sonrisa despreocupada.

-¿de verdad es hermano de Isabel?- Mimi le susurraba a Sora

-si se parecen físicamente pero…- ambas chicas vieron la actitud relajada del inglés

-es muy diferente…- concluían las dos.

-disculpen a John- hablaba la rubia- suele ser muy... inmaduro…

-no hables así de mi…- el aludido se quejaba con voz chillona

-¡ya compórtate, ya casi eres un adulto!

-¡buuu, aburrida!

Los elegidos veían el comportamiento de John y se mostraban incrédulos el saber de qué el e Isabel son hermanos.

-bien ya no juegues John- regañaba Catherine, y luego dirigió su vista a los elegidos- ustedes disculpen, pero… así es el…

-ahh…- fue lo único que respondieron los elegidos.

-como sea, luego les contaremos con más detalles- la francesa detuvo su paso al estar en una fuente cercana a ellos.- bien por aquí está bien-

-¿eh?- Decía Davis con un dejo decepcionado- ¿no vamos a entrar a tu palacio?

-¡Davis!- Yolei le pegaba en la cabeza al castaño- ¡se mas educado!

-¡auch eso dolió!

-jajaja- John se reía de la escena

-tú también ya tranquilízate o te daré uno igual- amenazaba la rubia

-está bien…- respondía el inglés con fingido arrepentimiento.

-por favor dejen a sus digimons en el suelo- pedía la rubia- no tardará en llegar…

-¿a quién esperas?-preguntaba Sora

-a mi…

Todos voltearon a su costado derecho, y vieron que de entre los matorrales aparecía un hombre joven de piel moreno claro y cabello castaño, de ojos grises claro, vestía una túnica de blanco opaco.

-¡señor Gennai!- exclamaban todos

-¡mucho gusto en verlos elegidos!- saludaba con una sonrisa en mencionado- ¡me alegra saber que están con bien!

-¡perfecto!- decía alegremente Izzy- ¡ahora si podremos ayudar a nuestros digimons!

-pero… ¿Cómo lograste escapar?- preguntaba Sora- se supone que fuiste raptado por Tisífona.

-escape gracias a John

-¿Cómo?- cuestionaba Cody

-bueno pues verán, nosotros teníamos que ser precavidos, suponíamos que ustedes estarían mal heridos y tal vez a punto de morir- respondía el inglés- por eso antes de llegar con ustedes pedimos ayuda a Piximon y a los demás para que nos dieran tiempo de buscar a Gennai

-¿es por eso que Piximon y los demás aparecieron para ayudarnos?

-así es Yolei- respondía Catherine- les dimos instrucciones de que los ayudaran a llegar con Alcor, en lo que encontrábamos a Gennai, afortunadamente fue rápido, ya que los mejores súbditos de Tisífona se enfrentaron a ustedes, los digimons con quienes nos topamos solo eran de un nivel inferior, por lo que derrotarlos fue fácil, dimos rápido con Gennai y lo mandamos a este lugar para que esperara nuestro regreso.

-comprendo, eso fue una buena idea- celebraba Tai

-o sea que…-Mimi meditaba el asunto-¿Tisífona no sabe que Gennai está aquí?

-nop- respondía muy feliz John, como si fuese un niño que recién realizo una travesura- pero no dudo que tarde en darse cuenta jejeje

-¡genial!- felicitaba Davis

-bueno…- Gennai se dirigía a Catherine- ya hice lo que me pediste

-muchas gracias- respondía la francesa con una sonrisa

-¿Qué pediste Catherine?- preguntaba Matt

- tal como lo dijo John, tomamos precauciones, por lo que cuando llegamos aquí, los dioses fueron llevados al sótano para que Gennai los ayudara a curar sus heridas.

-¡¿lograron traer a los dioses aquí también?- decía muy sorprendido Izzy

-sí, pero tuvo que ser a través de otro portal, lo hice para no llamar la atención de los poblados cercanos

-comprendo- asentía el pelirrojo

-¿Cómo están ellos?-preguntaba Kari

-no se preocupen, ellos por ahora están durmiendo, lo único que pude hacer es curar sus heridas físicas, pero no han recuperado sus energías, necesitan descansar mucho tiempo para que estén recuperado totalmente.

-comprendo- Sora se acercaba a Gennai y le mostraba a Piyomon inconsciente- ¿si podrás curarlos?

- será igual que con los dioses, solo poder curar sus heridas físicas, sus energías las recuperaran luego de un largo descanso, mis poderes por ahora son limitados, lo siento…

-no tienes de que disculparte- intervenía Joe- ya con que los cures de sus heridas es más que suficiente, además…- el mayor de los elegidos veía al resto de sus amigos- nosotros también necesitaremos un buen y largo descanso, sobre todo Isabel quien está más herida que todos nosotros

-es verdad- John asentía mientras observaba a su hermana en brazos- todo esto ha sido muy duro para ella...

-no te preocupes, déjala en mi manos- animaba Joe- yo soy un graduado en medicina, poder atenderla.

-bien, te la encargo

-lo mejor será dejar a Gennai que cure las heridas de los digimons y que nosotros nos adelantemos, pediré que les preparen algo de alimento para todos

-¿y nuestros digimons?

-no te preocupes Cody- contestaba amablemente la anfitriona- mis sirvientes son discretos, además son conscientes de la existencia de los digimons, no hay problema

-está bien-. Asentía el menor

-no se preocupen por sus digimons, en un momento estarán con ustedes.

-muchas gracias Gennai- agradecía el castaño mayor.

Los elegidos fueron hacia el palacio, fueron recibidos por cinco personas que los saludaban cordialmente, a todos les ofrecieron un baño y ropas limpias, mientras preparaban sus alimentos. Gennai usaba sus pocos poderes para curar a los digimons, quienes poco a poco recuperaban sus sentidos. El tiempo paso, ya los elegidos se encontraban en mejor estado y ya entrando al comedor vieron con gran alegría a sus digimons sentados en la mesa esperándolos.

-¡Demiveemon!- Davis abrazaba a su digimon- ¡qué bueno que estas bien!

-¡me da gusto de verte Davis!

Todos saludaban a sus compañeros, los únicos que se mantenían un poco reservados eran Gabumon, Gatomon y Patamon, ya que tanto ellos como Kari y Matt, se mostraban preocupados por T.K.

-Kari…- Gatomon se acercaba a su compañera- perdóname, no pude ser de mucha ayuda…

-no te preocupes Gatomon, todo eso estaba por rebasarnos, es un milagro que estemos aquí ahora- respondía la castaña con una sonrisa sincera

-si pero…- Patamon miraba al suelo, Kari y Gatomon sabían que quería decir el digimon de T.K,.

-Matt… que bueno que estas bien

-yo también me alegro de que estés bien Gabumon- el rubio abrazaba a su digimon

-no te desanimes Matt, ya verás que encontraremos la forma de resolver esto, hemos salido de muchas y esta no será la excepción.

El rubio no respondió nada, solo se limitó a dar un leve suspiro.

-Gabumon tiene razón- se acercaban Tai y Agumon- tal como las otras veces, encontraremos el camino, ya lo veras amigo

-¡es cierto!- animaba el dinosaurio- ¡no te des por vencido Matt!

- muchas gracias chicos- respondía con una leve sonrisa.

Todos se sentaron a comer, excepto John y la ahora Salamon.

-¿y John?- preguntaba Matt

-él se quedó con Isabel, quiere velar sus sueños junto con Salamon y Patamon- respondía Joe

-¿está muy herida?- preguntaba Catherine

- si tiene varias, pero ninguna de consideración, aun así creo que toda la tensión la puso mal, necesitara un buen descanso.

-ya veo…

-Catherine…- Kari se dirigía a la rubia un poco seria- ¿tú conoces bien a T.K.?

-claro, cada que podemos hablamos… ¿Por qué la pregunta?

-ah… es que… ¿no te menciono nada de sus sueños?

-¿sueños?- preguntaban todos

-sí, él me había comentado que tenía pesadillas, creo que el presentía algo así…

- a decir verdad, no lo sabía- hablaba sinceramente la rubia- perdí contacto con el cuanto me entere de todo esto…

-¿no sabías nada de Alcor y Tisífona?- preguntaba Yolei

-no… desconocía mi misión, hasta que apareció John…

-¿quieres decir que no sabías que eras tú una guardiana?

-no Gatomon, desafortunadamente nunca conocí a mis padres, solo fui criada por nanas, pero ellas no sabían nada, solo supe de mi destino cuando John me encontró…

-¿Qué te dijo?- preguntaba Ken

-conto la historia de mi familia, si sabía que mi familia era muy importante en tiempos antiguos, era de clase guerrera, pero siempre creí que era cosas de guerras entre países, conquistas, lo que viene en libros de historia… mas no de guardianes que protegían al mundo…

-¿Cómo fue que John si supo quién eras tú?- Sora mostraba toda su atención

-por el árbol genealógico de mi familia, al parecer mi ancestro o ancestra optó por borrar algunas cosas, creo que lo hizo por seguridad para que Tisífona no se percatara de mi existencia, tal parece que solo los Lancaster sabían de mí y por lo que me dijo John, puede que en mi familia este la llave para resolver todo esto…

-¡¿enserio?- Matt mostraba un rostro ilusionado

-no se apresuren- pedía amablemente la francesa- es solo una teoría que ambos tenemos, no lo tomen tan literal, no estamos seguros de que o quien sea lo que nos pueda ayudar en estos momentos…

-¿Qué han hecho desde entonces?- preguntaba Izzy

-buscamos información en archivos tanto de los Lancaster como en los de mi familia, en la casa Lancaster no hayamos nada, por lo que John cree que lo que nos pueda salvar este en mi familia, pero no estamos muy seguros, aún seguimos buscando

-o sea que no tienen ni idea de que nos puede ayudar o que se necesita para detener a Alcor.- conjeturaba Joe

-así es- asentía Catherine

-entonces los ayudaremos- Matt se ponía de pie- cualquier cosa, cualquier indicio que logremos encontrar será de ayuda

-¡es cierto!- decía un poco más animado Patamon- tu dinos que debemos hacer

-¡haremos lo que sea!- apoyaba Kari

-¡nosotros también!- se unían Tai y los demás

Catherine observó a los elegidos y pudo ver que las esperanzas regresaban a ellos, tal sentimiento se le paso a ella.

-bien, entonces trabajaremos juntos- respondía con una alegre sonrisa Catherine- pero creo que tendrá que ser mañana, por ahora todos debemos reponer energías, dormiremos esta noche aquí

-pero…- Yolei miraba hacia afuera y podía ver que la estrella aún seguía despidiendo la niebla oscura- ¿estaremos bien?, es decir, ¿Tisífona no nos encontrara?

-no se preocupen, estoy segura que Alcor también descansara, necesita acostumbrarse a este ambiente, y estoy segura que Tisífona no hará ningún movimiento, ya que va a preferir cuidarlo, los otros cuatro y sus secuaces no podrán entrar a este lugar, John y yo hemos creado un campo de energía, nos protegerá por lo menos esta noche.

Tanto Catherine como John habían tomado todas las precauciones posibles, la comida transcurrió tranquilamente y pronto a los elegidos se les asigno una habitación para que pudieran descansar. Catherine, como anfitriona del palacio, acompaño a los elegidos para que estos eligieran una habitación, Tai deseaba quedarse con su hermana, pero esta se negó, argumentando que quería estar totalmente sola para poder descansar bien.

-¿estas segura Kari?- preguntaba el castaño preocupado

-estaré bien hermano- asentía esta con una leve sonrisa- este día ha sido muy largo y quiero descansar tendidamente…

-bien, pero si me necesitas no dudes en llamarme ¿de acuerdo?

-estaremos para lo que necesitas Kari- decía amablemente Agumon

-¡claro!- respondía Kari con la mejor de las sonrisas

-no te preocupes Tai yo velare el sueño de ella- Gatomon se acercaba a los hermanos

-te la encargo, que descansen- se despedía Tai seguido de Agumon.

-bien entonces, tu estarás aquí- Catherine guiaba a Kari a una habitación cercana a la de su hermano- este lugar será perfecto, si llegas a necesitar algo, solo llama, Tai está cerca, además de mi- la rubia señalaba una habitación en el fondo- yo estoy en aquel lugar, por si necesitas algo-

-gracias…

-Patamon…- la francesa veía preocupada al digimon- ¿Dónde deseas descansar?

-yo…

-Patamon se quedara con nosotras- intervenía Gatomon- creo que se sentirá mejor si esta con nosotras

-¿estás de acuerdo Patamon?- preguntaba la rubia

-si- asentía el aludido

-Kari- Catherine miraba a la castaña- traten de descansar, vienen tiempos muy difíciles…

-está bien…- decía cabizbaja Kari, dio un leve suspiro y miro a la francesa- Catherine… ¿de verdad no sabes que debemos hacer?

-desafortunadamente… no- negaba la francesa- pero, estoy decida a hacer hasta lo imposible por liberar a T.K., no importa si me cuesta la vida.

La determinación de Catherine sorprendió mucho a Kari, sintió que Catherine reflejaba la misma determinación que Isabel, vio en sus ojos esa tristeza, pronto comprendió que Catherine guardaba un profundo sentimiento hacia T.K.

-Catherine tu…

-fue suficiente charla- le da la espalda, ya que sintió que Kari había visto lo que sentía en ese momento- ve y descansa…

Kari vio como Catherine se adentraba a su habitación, Gatomon y Patamon miraron a ambas chicas con rostro confuso, al poco tiempo Kari soltó una leve risa y se dispuso entrar a la habitación.

-vaya…- la castaña se sorprendía de la amplitud del cuarto- esto es del tamaño de mi sala…

-es verdad- asentía Gatomon- además es muy hermoso, digno de una princesa

-creo que Kari se ha de sentir como una princesa ahora- comentaba Patamon tratando de sonar un poco contento, ya que sabía que a T.K. no le gustaría ver a su amiga en ese estado

-a decir verdad… no, solo me sorprende- respondía Kari- bien, iré a preparar la cama, ustedes pueden irse acomodando.

-si- respondían los dos digimons.

Mientras tanto, John seguía cuidando de su hermana, quien se encontraba en un profundo sueño.

-me alegra saber que Isabel esta mejor- decía aliviado el Patamon de la inglesa- perdón John, no hice un buen trabajo.

-no tienes que disculparte- respondía el inglés con amabilidad- al contrario, te agradezco que hayas aguantado mucho, hiciste un buen trabajo

-es verdad- Salamon se les unía en la conversación- lograste resistir el embate de Tisífona, eso es todo un logro.

-¡gracias Salamon!

John miraba detenidamente a su hermana, acarició la frente de la inglesa y dio un suspiro mientras pensaba.

-de todos los chicos que hay en este mundo… tu corazón se tuvo que fijar en el hermana, esto ha sido mucho para ti, te ha superado y eso que aun viene lo más importante…

John cerró sus ojos meditando sus propias palabras, suspiro y se irguió.

-chicos si me disculpan- John se ponía de pie y se dirigía a la salida- debo salir

-¿A dónde vas?

-solo voy a ver cómo están Azulongmon y los demás Patamon, te encargo a mi hermana.

-¡claro!- respondía Patamon

-te acompaño- Salamon se dirigía a la puerta- nos vemos más tarde Patamon.

John y Salamon bajaron a la zona subterránea del palacio, llegaron a una gran habitación y dentro de ella encontraron Gennai velando el descanso de los dioses.

-¿Cómo siguen?- preguntaba Salamon

-por ahora están durmiendo, van a tratar de recuperar el mayor poder que se pueda. Respondía Gennai

-bien…- John se acercaba a Azulongmon- pero veo que Azulongmon se niega a estar tranquilo

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntaba Gennai

-me está llamando…- John se acercó al dios digimon y puso su mano derecha en la mejilla del dios, este cerró sus ojos, Salamon y Gennai solo observaban las acciones de John.

-Veo que no puedes estar tranquilo Azulongmon- la mente de John se transportó a un mundo vació, el paisaje era totalmente blanco, su voz era de eco, puesto que ambos se hablaban telepáticamente- deberías descansar, recuerda que la verdadera batalla está por comenzar…

-lo sé, pero me preocupa esta situación…- respondía Azulongmon- Alcor ha tomado posesión total del elegido de la esperanza, sin su poder de aquel chico nosotros…

-¡relájate!- animaba el inglés alegremente- todo estará bien

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-pues porque he descubierto un par de cosas…

-¿Qué es?

-pues veras… digamos que tenemos todo lo que necesitamos para derrotar definitivamente a Alcor, ya que a mi parecer… puede que este sea la última batalla que nosotros los guardianes tendremos con él, han aparecido factores muy importantes que hacen que mi teoría sea verdad.

-¿cuáles son esos factores?

- están más cerca de lo que crees… digamos que la llave está en la herencia de los Dampierre, pero la puerta, o más bien, lo que hay en el interior de la puerta, puede que esté en este momento aquí… solo falta asegurarme…

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-bueno pues veras…

Mientras tanto, en el digimundo, Tisífona se encontraba enfadada en su habitación, miraba con gran odio el mundo humano, ya que dirigía su rabia hacia los dos nuevos intrusos.

-¡esos malditos!- la maligna golpeaba la pared- ¡se atrevieron a burlarse de mí!

-se… señora Tisífona…- se acercaba un temeroso Vilemon- te…tengo que infórmale que…

-¡ve al punto!

-¡sí! Eh… ¡Gennai escapó!

-¡¿Qué dices?

-¡cuando fuimos a revisar los daños, nos fijamos que varios de nuestros camaradas habían sido derrotados y la prisión de ese sujeto se hallaba abierto, se nota que usaron fuerza para poder abrirlo!

-¿forzaron la prisión?, eso quiere decir que…- Tisífona empuño sus manos y golpeo al Vilemon para desquitar su frustración-¡esos malditos!, ¡juro que me las pagarán!- la mujer fijo su mirada hacia donde se encontraba Alcor reposando- ¿no sé qué espera el señor Alcor?, debemos tomar acciones cuanto antes…

La mujer miraba preocupada hacia donde se encontraba Alcor, este se encontraba sentado en su trono, apoyando su cabeza en su mano derecha de tal forma que parecía que veía el mundo real, pero su vista se enfocaba a su interior.

-esas dos personas… su poder es diferente a la de esa tonta, me inquieta su presencia- el ente oscuro dio un suspiró y cerro sus fríos ojos- según en la memoria de este humano, esa mujer llamada Catherine es una amiga de el pero… ¿porque también me inquieta el otro tipo?- abrió lentamente sus ojos y tomo la pluma de plata en sus manos y la aferró a el-

¿Qué buscan ellos?- cerró nuevamente sus ojos pero enfoco su pendiente su poder, pronto se vio el en un lugar oscuro, caminaba con paso firme hacia el frente, luego detuvo su paso para alzar un poco su vista.- he de confesar que eres un humano interesante, T.K.- Alcor observaba a T.K. quien parecía estar preso dentro del dije, el rubio estaba pálido, su cuerpo era atado por una serie de cadenas en color negro que cubrían la desnudez de su cuerpo, estaba colgado dejando que su cuerpo estuviera colgado hacia abajo, el joven portador de la esperanza se encontraba inconsciente, mostrando un rostro lleno de dolor- sin embargo eres débil, tu alma aquí pronto se extinguirá cuando estas cadenas que te atan cubran todo tu cuerpo y consuman lo poco que quede de ti…

Alcor observó por un momento más a T.K. y se retiró. Pasaron las horas y la noche estaba a la mitad de su travesía, era más oscura de lo usual, debido al poder de Alcor, a pesar de eso, varios de los elegidos dormían plácidamente, excepto por Catherine y Kari. Catherine, por su parte, se movía de un lado a otro, se quejaba y se desesperó, por lo que se levantó abruptamente de su cama, haciendo que Floramon se asustara.

-¡¿qué sucede Catherine?

-perdón que te haya despertado- respondía la rubia sin mirar a su digimon- es solo que no puedo dormir

-te comprendo- el digimon se levantaba y se dirigía a su compañera- ¿deseas que te ayude en algo para que puedas conciliar el sueño?

-no te preocupes, creo que no dormiré hoy…hay algo que me inquieta…

-¿Qué es?

-no se…pero tengo la sensación de que debo encontrar algo muy importante…

-¿sabes qué es?

-no pero…- se colocó sus sandalias y un ligero suéter- algo me dice que debemos ir a la biblioteca…hay algo que me intriga en uno de los pasadizos ocultos de ese lugar…

-¡pues vamos!-animaba Floramon

-gracias- respondía la francesa con una sonrisa- hay que ser silenciosos, no queremos despertar a los demás

-si…

Ambas salieron de su habitación, dirigiéndose sigilosamente hacia la biblioteca que se encontraba en otro edificio, un poco alejado de las recamaras, ambas no se dieron cuenta de que eran observadas por John y Salamon.

-así que… después de todo, su intuición no ha cambiado

-John- llamaba el cachorro- ¿estás seguro de que ella estará bien?

-sí, ella es más fuerte de lo que crees, será algo impactante pero lo superara, además estoy seguro que se pondrá feliz

-feliz de querer ahorcarte por no decirle bien las cosas desde el principio…

-no te preocupes Salamon- el inglés acariciaba a su digimon- bueno ella ya se encamina a su destino, ahora falta la otra…

-¿crees que logre algo?

-sí, tiene todo lo necesario para que también sepa lo que está ocurriendo.

Ambos observaban la habitación de Kari, en el interior de esta, Kari se hallaba recostada en la cama, en medio de Gatomon y Patamon, los tres estaban despiertos pero nadie hablaba, solo miraban al techo, pasaron los minutos y Kari, en su desesperación, se levantó y se puso las sandalias que estaban al pie de su cama.

-¿sucede algo Kari?- preguntaba el felino

-nada, es solo que no logro conciliar el sueño…

-yo también no puedo dormir- decía Patamon mientras se levantaba y volaba hacia Kari- no creo que pueda dormir esta noche…

-nadie podrá dormir- concluía Gatomon

Los tres guardaron silencio, Kari se acercó al tocador y tomo del bolsillo de su pantalón el digivice de T.K., lo tocaba con suma delicadeza, mientras mostraba un rostro afligido.

-no puedo creer…- hablaba quedamente Kari- que T.K. este perdido…

-yo tampoco- Patamon se acercaba con el mismo rostro triste- me niego a creer que T.K. haya sido vencido por el poder oscuro de ese tipo.

-es verdad…- Gatomon se acercaba a sus amigos- el siempre mostro fortaleza para todo ahora el…

El silencio volvió a reinar, pasaron algunos segundos y Kari no pudo evitar llorar, no hubo palabras, ya que sobraban en ese momento, las lágrimas de la castaña recorrían su afligido rostro, y, una de esas gotas de dolor, cayó en el digivice de T.K. que inmediatamente al tener contacto con la lágrima de la chica, comienza a brillar para la sorpresa de los presentes.

-¡¿pero qué?- decían los tres al mismo tiempo.

-¿Por qué esta brillando?- cuestionaba Gatomon

-no lo sé pero…- Kari fue interrumpida por un grito de dolor de Patamon

-¡agghh!

-¡Patamon!- exclamaban Kari y Gatomon

-¡¿Qué te sucede?-preguntaba el felino

-¡no lo sé, pero mi mano!- el digimon sostenía su mano derecha que comenzó a brillar al mismo ritmo que el digivice de T.K.

-¡esta reaccionado a la luz del digivice de T.K.!- Kari se acercaba a Patamon- ¡Patamon resiste!

-¡aggh!- De la mano que le brillaba a Patamon apareció un pedazo de piedra, tenía la forma de un triángulo poco definida, cuando esta se desprendió de la mano del digimon, se dirigió al digivice de T.K.

-está armonizando con el digivice de T.K.- decía sorprendido Gatomon- ¿Qué está pasando?

Patamon observo bien la piedra y pudo reconocerla.

-¡esa piedra!, ¡esa piedra ya la había visto antes!

-¡¿Qué dieces?- preguntaba Kari

-¡es la misma piedra que vi cuando los Vilemons me indujeron a la pesadilla con la que me atacaron!

-¡imposible!- decían Kari y su digimon

Los tres vieron como la piedra despedía otra luz, este era totalmente blanco, todos se sorprendieron al ver como la luz dibujaba una forma muy conocida por ellos.

-¡el símbolo de la esperanza!- exclamaban los tres muy sorprendidos

Ellos vieron como el símbolo de la esperanza comenzaba a armonizar con el digivice, pronto el digivice de Kari comenzó a brillar.

-¿Qué significa?...

La luz de los digivices cubrió rápidamente a Patamon y a Gatomon, haciendo que estos se transformaran en Angewomon y MagnaAngemon.

-¡imposible!- Kari miraba asombrada a los dos ángeles- ¿Cómo…?

-¿acaso es el poder de T.K.?- MagnaAngemon observaba la piedra que regresaba a su mano derecha y se fundía en el nuevamente- es… extraño…

-ese poder nos hizo digievolucinar…- Angewomon observaba al ángel- ¿no sabes que paso?

-no, solo sé que esta piedra apareció aquel día en esa visión, veía que el símbolo de la esperanza desaparecía en la oscuridad, sin embargo, esta piedra… se incrusto en mi…

Los tres observaron la mano donde se ocultó de nuevo la piedra, pronto, el digivice de T.K. señalaba con su luz hacia un librero que se encontraba contrario a ellos.

-¿Por qué está señalando ese lugar?- Kari se acercaba al mueble y observo detalladamente hasta que encontró un libro muy viejo, por inercia, trato de sacarlo, pero para su sorpresa, pesaba demasiado y se tocaba muy rígido, logró moverlo hacia adelante y los tres observaron que la pared giro dando paso a una puerta de madera mal trecha que se encontraba escondida detrás del librero- ¿Qué es esto?

-el digivices parece que nos indica que entremos a ese lugar…- MagnaAngemon tomo la delantera y abrió la puerta- tal vez quiere que entremos

-si pero, puede ser muy peligroso- observaba el ángel femenino.

-no se preocupen, iré solo

-no MagnaAngemon, yo iré contigo- Kari tomaba de la mano al ángel- ¿Qué tal si nos lleva a la salvación de T.K.?

-pero…

-ella tiene razón- Angewomon se acercaba- nosotras iremos contigo.

-está bien, quédense cerca de mi

-si- respondían ambas

Los tres entraron a una especie de laberinto subterráneo, comenzaron a bajar cuidadosamente por las escaleras viejas del lugar, entre tanto, Catherine logró llegar a la biblioteca, se acercó a un viejo escritorio y se acercó a una cajita musical vieja.

-cuando era niña, observaba mucho esta cajita musical, ya que me hacía sentir nostálgica…

-¿era un regalo?

-no, esto tiene siglos, pero… siempre me ha llamado la atención…

Catherine lo abrió cuidadosamente y la caja comenzó a tocar una melodía muy hermosa pero triste, Catherine y su digimons escucharon la hermosa melodía por varios minutos, pero de pronto esta paro su sonar.

-¿ya acabo?

-no lo creo, paro de repente- la francesa toma la caja y mueve una cuerda vieja, inmediatamente un compartimiento se abre por la parte inferior de la caja.

-¿Qué es esto?- Catherine abre más el compartimiento y ve un libro muy viejo y mal trecho, deja la caja en el escritorio y abre con cuidado el libro- parecer ser… un diario.

-¿diario?, ¿de quién?

-deja ver…- Catherine limpia un poco la portada del libro y en cuanto logra divisar las letras impregnadas en dicho objeto, abre sus ojos mostrando gran sorpresa- es… ¡es de mi ancestra!, ¡la última guardiana de mi familia!

-¡¿Qué?

Catherine comienza a hojear cuidadosamente el diario mientras toma asiento, Floramon se queda cerca de ella para escuchar a su compañera.

-las fechas son del año de 1870 en adelante…, aquí describe la vida de mi ancestra…

-¿Cómo se llamaba tu ancestra?

-aquí dice que es Milerna Dampierre…

Catherine y Floramon observaban con mucha atención el diario, al mismo tiempo, Kari y los ángeles habían llegado a lo que parecía ser una bodega vieja y abandonada.

-tengan cuidado, el lugar es muy viejo, puede que sea un poco riesgoso tocar algo

-si- respondía Angewomon

Kari observaba por todos lados, se iluminaba el lugar gracias al digivice que brillaba, todos observaban con suma atención el lugar hasta que Angewomon encontró algo.

-¡miren eso!

Kari y MagnaAngemon observaban el lugar donde les indicaba el ángel femenino y se sorprendieron al ver una pintura.

-¡esa pintura!- MagnaAngemon lucía muy sorprendido

-ella es…- Kari se acercaba a la pintura para observarla mejor y abrió sus ojos mostrando gran sorpresa- ¡pero si es!...

-¡Catherine!- exclamaban los tres.

La pintura mostraba una réplica exacta del físico de Catherine, solo que mostraba un hermoso vestido rojo escarlata con un corsé en color blanco, típico traje victoriano de la época, peinada de media coleta mostrando así sus hermosos risos dorados. El rostro de esa persona mostraba serenidad, pero a la vez invitaba a sentir un poco de tristeza, ya que en sus ojos azules se podía divisar un poco de ese sentir.

-sin duda alguna… es Catherine- Angewomon irrumpió el silencio que se había generado, ella se dirigía hacia la pintura para tocarlo cuidadosamente- pero… la pintura es muy vieja…

-¿qué dice ahí abajo?- MagnaAngemon señalaba la parte inferior derecho del cuadro

-veamos- Kari se acercaba junto con el digivice de T.K. para iluminarse mejor- aquí dice Milerna Dampierre…

-¿será su nombre?

-es lo más seguro Angewomon- asentía la castaña- pero esto es… increíble… ¿pero por qué?

Ninguno de los tres comprendía, miraron la pintura por unos instantes tratando de entender lo que veían sus ojos, al cabo de unos segundos, el digivice de T.K. comenzó a brillar aún más.

-¡¿pero qué?- Kari soltó el digivice, ya que este se elevó por si solo y comenzó a brillar sobre la pintura- ¡¿Qué está pasando?

De la pintura, se abre una especie de portal que absorbe a Kari y a los tres digimons desapareciendo inmediatamente del lugar. Al mismo tiempo, Catherine no aguanto más la curiosidad, ya que sintió una gran necesidad de leerlo.

-¿lo vas a leer?

-Si Floramon, tengo la sensación de que esto puede ser de gran ayuda…

Ambas se sentaron en un sillón viejo, Catherine se disponía a leer una hoja que le llamo la atención.

-primer día de la primavera del año de 1870, luego de un viaje largo de entrenamiento, mi padre, el duque Luis Dampierre, me recibe luego de llegar recién de Inglaterra, no regresé sola, ya que mi acompañante tenía que venir conmigo para el gran evento que marcaría nuestros destinos…

Catherine y Floramon no se dieron cuenta de que el diario comenzó a brillar, un pequeño destello de luz se dirigió hacia la pintura donde el portal parecía espéralo, en cuanto dicha luz entró, el portal se cerró y dicho rayo lumínico apareció ante Kari y los ángeles, quienes escuchaban la lectura de la francesa, solo que su voz era más madura, haciendo que Kari y los ángeles no identificaran a la dueña de esa voz.

-¿escucharon eso?- MagnaAngemon veía por todos lados, pero solo veían un espacio blanco

-es la voz de una mujer…- Angewomon agudizó su oído para identificar el origen de la voz- no logro dar con su origen

-se escucha por todos lados… - Kari observaba a su alrededor- ¿Qué querrá decir con el cambio de sus destinos?

_-Volví a Francia, lucía tan hermosa como siempre_- Catherine continuaba leyendo y Kari y los demás escuchaban lo que la voz de la francesa decía- _las flores de los campos Elíseos eran realmente hermosas, parecía como si la vida del mundo celebrara la festividad que se avecinaba_- Kari y los ángeles se vieron de pronto en los hermosos Campos Elíseos de Francia estaban en su máximo esplendor , las flores despedían un aroma dulce, el clima era muy cálido, pero lo que más les sorprendió, es que no había edificios ni autos, si había gente, pero sus vestimentas eran muy diferentes.

-¿Dónde estamos?- Kari se acercaba temerosa a la multitud de gente- parece que, no nos ven…

-¿será que el digivice de T.K. nos trajo hasta aquí?- se cuestionaba Angewomon

-es lo más probable…- MagnaAngemon se acercaba a un señor de buen porte, parecía ser de la nobleza- veo que tampoco se percatan de nuestra presencia, pareciera que somos fantasmas…

-¿Qué significa todo esto?- Kari se cuestionaba, pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando un hermoso carruaje blanco, jalado por dos grandes caballos de color café, hizo aparición, haciendo que el resto de los presentes detuvieran su andar y abrieran paso a dicho coche- ¿un carruaje?, ¿hemos viajado al pasado o algo así?

-no lo creo- MagnaAngemon miraba con gran curiosidad al carruaje- no sé por qué, pero tengo la sensación de que ese carruaje nos puede guiar a un lugar importante…- MagnaAngemon alzó el vuelo- ¡vamos, hay que seguirlo!

-está bien- asentía Kari mientras era cargada por Angewomon.

En su persecución del coche, seguían escuchando la narración de Catherine.

_-el día donde solo las familias más poderosas e importantes de Europa se reunirían había llegado, pero no era ninguna fiesta o algo así, si no que era el preludio de una catástrofe que estaba por comenzar…_

Kari y los ángeles vieron que el carruaje detuvo su andar, ya que se estaciono a las afueras de un enorme palacio, este era aún más grande que el palacio de Catherine, su arquitectura era hermosa, ya que tenía algunos toques de la época clásica, sin dejar a un lado la belleza de los antiguos castillos de los grande terratenientes de épocas anteriores. Los tres vieron que había mucha gente, pero les llamo la atención que solo a unos cuantos les dejaban pasar.

-¿será una fiesta o algo así?- decía la castaña mientras observaba el ambiente

-no lo sé… es raro que no entren todos- observaba su compañera

-cierto, pero… quiero saber quién viene en ese carruaje- MagnaAngemon y sus acompañantes fijaron su mirada al carruaje y vieron como el coche abría sus puertas al mismo tiempo que la voz continuaba con su narración.

_-el preludio comenzaría con una presentación y yo, como la única hija de los Dampierre, era mi deber ir a ese lugar… aunque fuera en contra de mis deseos…_

Kari y los ángeles vieron sorprendidos como una mujer muy hermosa descendía del transporte, su vestido rojo, el cabello rubio y rizado, hicieron que rápidamente la identificaran.

-¡Catherine!- exclamaban los tres

-pero… sus ropas son igual a la pintura… observaba Angewomon

-será posible que…- MagnaAngemon analizaba sus deducciones- será posible que esa mujer de la pintura, Milerna Dampierre, sea… ¿una encarnación pasada de Catherine?

-¿Qué?

-¡si Kari!, analízalo bien, tal vez esto nos ayude a saber cómo podemos salvar a T.K.

-concuerdo con MagnaAngemon- apoyaba Angewomon- y no solo eso, creo que la voz que esta contento todo esto, sea la misma Milerna o Catherine…tal vez no sea coincidencia que el digivice de T.K. nos haya traído hasta aquí…

Kari meditaba el planteamiento, si encontraba algo de lógica, pero lo que no le cuadraba, era el hecho de que el digivice supiera de esto. La voz de Catherine apareció nuevamente para seguir clona narración.

_-no deseaba estar en una pelea, y no sabía exactamente a quien era a quien teníamos que proteger y ayudar, no conocía a los que se suponía que eran mis camaradas, bueno excepto por uno de los integrantes de la familia Lancaster-_ cuando Kari escuchó el apellido Lancaster, ella y los ángeles vieron que Milerna caminaba hacia la entra y era recibida por un joven muy conocido por ellos.

-¡John!- exclamaban los tres sorprendidos

-John… ¿John también renació?- se preguntaba sorprendida Angewomon

_-al único que conocía y con quien había entrenado, era el único hijo de los Lancaster, me refiero a Sir Edmund Lancaster-_ continuaba la narración de Milerna-_ él era unos tres años mayor que yo, siempre me ha tratado como su pequeña hermana, aunque he de decir que es algo amante de la belleza, aun así es agradable pasar un rato con él._

-John también renació- decía asombrado el ángel- pero por lo que dice la voz, Isabel no está en esta era…

-tal vez estas visiones, nos den una pista para detener a Alcor- comentaba Kari mientras ponía atención a la narración de la francesa y a la conversación que la Milerna que veían sostenía con la anterior reencarnación de John.

**_-¡me da gusto de verte de nuevo Milerna!_**- saludaba alegremente Edmund mientras hacía reverencia a la francesa- es bueno ver a un rostro conocido.

**_-lo mismo digo Edmund_**- saludaba Milerna-**_ no me gusta esta reunión, por lo que es un alivio verte por aquí._**

_**-relájate, además por el momento y para calmar las tensiones, iniciaremos con una fiesta de antifaces, así que por ahora disfruta de esto**_

**_-lo intentare…dime… ¿lo has visto?_**

_-**no, ninguno de nosotros lo ha visto, parece ser que se presentara casi al final del baile, pero no estoy seguro**_

_-no aparecería, eso me inquietaba mucho, de por sí me sentía incomoda tratar con gente que no conozco, esperar iba a ser un fastidio, pero por fortuna Edmund está aquí, por lo que me sentiré un poco tranquila…_

-¿a quién se refería?- preguntaba en voz alta Kari

-lo más seguro es que sea… a quien tanto busca Isabel- respondía en automático MagnaAngemon

-te refieres a…- Angewomon no termino su frase, puesto que su compañero asintió con la cabeza. Los tres vieron que Milerna y Edmund se dirigían al interior del palacio y los siguieron, grande fue su sorpresa al ver que había poca gente, todos vestían con vestidos elegantes, pareciera que se encontraban en un cuento de hadas donde los príncipes y las princesas eran toda una realidad.

_-el baile transcurrió de forma muy lenta, todos usábamos antifaces, esas eran las órdenes del rey, puesto que el deseaba que nadie se conociera hasta el momento indicado, su Majestad, rey de Francia junto con su esposa, eran los únicos que no llevaban antifaces, por ser los anfitriones del evento, ambos se mantenían serios y respondían cada vez que creyeran conveniente, pasaron los minutos, horas tal vez, hasta que el rey alzó su copa de vino y la hizo sonar con una vara fina de plata._

**_-¡atención a todos!_**- los presentes detenían el baile, Kari y los digimons ponían atención, ya que por la narración de Milerna, un acontecimiento muy importante estaba por aparecer- **_antes que nada, quiero agradecer a todos ustedes su presencia, como sabrán, ya han pasado casi dieciséis años desde que nuestra salvación vino al mundo, dieciséis años en que los jóvenes hijos de las siete grandes familias que rodean nuestro reino en Asturias, se preparan desde su nacimiento para esta gran fecha, fecha en la que conmemoramos la llegada a nuestro mundo, a nuestro continente, a mis tierras y a mi familia, de un ser único que viene para protegernos de un terrible poder oscuro_**- la castaña miro a los ángeles, quienes mostraban el mismo rostro sorprendido, ya que los tres sabían a quien se refería el rey- **_el tiempo, está cerca, por lo que ha llegado el momento de que conozcan a nuestra única salvación-_ **el rey extendía su mano derecha hacia ese mismo lado de su extremidad, su reina se puso de pie y miro la misma dirección que indicaba el rey- **_les presento a mi hijo… a nuestra salvación…_**

_-todos volteamos hacia la misma dirección que nos indicaba el rey, el ambiente de pronto se puso tenso, misterioso, todos estábamos expectantes e impacientes por conocer la razón de nuestro existir en este mundo…_

Catherine paro de pronto su narración ya que, sin razón alguna, comenzó a llorar.

-¡¿Qué te sucede Catherine?- Floramon se acercaba muy preocupada a la francesa- ¡responde!

-Flo… Floramon…no sé por qué pero… estas líneas hacen que mi corazón este feliz pero… no puedo evitar sentir tristeza…

-Catherine…- Floramon no pudo decir más, ya que su compañera seguía llorando, Catherine sostuvo más fuerte el libro y seguía leyendo con voz afligida.

-_Y entonces apareció el…-_ decía Milerna, su voz seguía siendo serena, a pesar de que Catherine hablaba sollozando-_ de entre las cortinas blancas, apareció el, vestido con hermosos ropajes en un color azul fuerte con un sombrero que identificaba su estatus social, dignos de un príncipe, su piel blanca, cuerpo esbelto, su rostro, era escondido por un antifaz plateado pero podía ver sus ojos…_

Kari observó detenidamente al joven príncipe, sobre todo sus ojos, ya que fue lo que más atención le llamó, lo miro por unos segundos y se sorprendió al ver la mirada del joven príncipe.

-e… esos ojos…- Kari vio que el joven príncipe tenía unos hermosos ojos azules, tan azules, puros y amables que no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas- esos ojos son…

No pudo terminar con su frase, ya que soltó en llanto, los tres observaban sorprendidos el físico del joven, ya que les era muy familiar, esa sensación de tristeza y nostalgia, recuerdos de un pasado ajeno, parecía encarnarse en la actualidad a través de los ojos de Kari y de los digimons, sentimientos que, Catherine sentía tan familiar, y cercano. El diario, el poder que se despedía a traves del digivice y del diario de Milerna parecían un camino hacia una nueva revelación, revelación que puede que signifique un camino para salvar al portador de la esperanza.

* * *

Hola a todos! espero que esten muy bien n.n, bueno ya me ando enmendando jejeje y ps les dejo otro cap, espero que les haya gustado, se que no hay accion pero, ¿que tal les pareció este toque de vidas pasadas y todo eso?, es que lo hago para poner una excusa a lso sentimientos de Catherine, pero no se preocupen ella no se quedara con T.K. ya que tengo algo especial preparado para Kari jejeje, espero que tambien les haya gustado ese toque de la voz de la anterior vida de Catherine, luego explicare esa onda, creo que sera en el prox cap jejeje , bien ahora si puedo contestar reviews

Crystal Coronello: que bueno que te gusto n.n jejeje ps si le estas atinando algo jejej supongo que con este cap sacaran mas conclusiones XD gracias por leer n.n

DKnight27: ohh ps muchas gracias jejeje hice lo mejor que pude... creo que estuvo algo largo el cap y creo que este tambien jejeje mmm ps no se si hacer que Kari se entere de que T.K. beso a Catherine jejeje, en fin espero que el cap sea de tu agrado n.n

Anaiza18: jeje tu sigue esperando, espero que el cap sea de tu agrado n.n

AAnonimoo: saludos... anonimoo! *w*¨

lamisteriosacristal: ohh o.o jejej sorry por el regaño u.u jejej ps si puse algunso elementos de esse anime pero trate de hacer mi adaptacion jejeje, pero que bueno que hayan sido de tu agrado jejeje supongo que el final de este cap aclaro mas de tus supociciones no? XP muchas gracias por tus reviews espero que el cap sea de tu agrado n.n

Naiad: waa! si mi estar de regreso! despues del mega concierto de Versailles y de enfermarme y todo eso ya estoy de vuelta jejeje, espero que el ca tambien sea de tu agrado n.n

en fin eso es todo, espero subir cap la prox semana jejeje mil gracias por sus reviews y por su tiempo para leer, nos andamos leyendo ciao! n.n


	40. Memorias de una guerra 1 parte

**nota: ya saben, igual cursiva narración de Milerna, cursiva con negrita dialogos de los personajes del pasado.**

* * *

**Capitulo 39: Memorias de una guerra (primera parte)**

Kari y Catherine eran las únicas que no lograban conciliar al sueño, ya que parecía que un poder, un llamado muy fuerte las llamaba a descubrir un pasado, todos los elegidos dormían plácidamente, recuperándose de tan agitado día, ignorando lo que la francesa y la portadora de la luz estaban presenciando, sin embargo; el único que parecía saber de tales hechos, se mantenía en el sótano, junto a los dioses mostrando un semblante relajado.

-jmm… así que… finalmente la ultima voluntad se esta cumpliendo… - John alzaba la mirada al techo- a partir de esto, sabré si realmente aún hay esperanza…

-oye…- Salamon se acercaba al inglés- ¿crees que esto es una buena idea?

-si lo es… después de todo esta escrito que esto tiene que pasar…

-entonces tu también…

-no te preocupes todo estará bien, hay que prepararnos, por que tendremos que ayudar un poquito en esto al final… no es fácil saber cosas de un pasado olvidado… créeme, lo se por experiencia…

John y Salamon miraron hacia la salida de dicho sótano, como si dirigieran sus pensamientos hacia la biblioteca y al cuarto donde Kari y Catherine tenían esa regresión al pasado respectivamente. En la visión que narraba el diario de Milerna, la anterior encarnación de Catherine, Kari veía con gran incredibilidad al príncipe, aquel joven que se mostraba sereno, pero que también dejaba una sensación de soledad.

-el… él es….- Kari señalaba al joven príncipe- esos ojos detrás del antifaz…

-¡no puede ser!- Angewomon se acercaba a aquel joven para observarlo mejor, manteniendo su distancia- pero…

-¿T.K.?- MagnaAngemon lucía totalmente incrédulo- él es… ¿T.K.?

Los tres estaban totalmente inmóviles, observaban como aquel joven se acercaba con un poco de timidez ante los presente, miles de preguntas corrían por sus mentes, pero se vieron interrumpidos una vez mas por la narración de Catherine.

_-quede totalmente impresionada, y creo que todos los presentes igual, ¡él era realmente muy joven, tal vez tenga mi edad! … pero había algo mas, esta presencia… nunca la había sentido antes y sus ojos... eran realmente hermosos y puros, como si mostraran una mayor belleza que los mismos Campos Elíseos de París… su presencia era única… Todos guardamos silencio, observando al joven príncipe, el rey soltó una leve risa que inmediatamente hizo que tuviera toda nuestra atención…_

_**-jóvenes guardianes, les presento a mi hijo y salvador que ha regresado a nuestra era para protegernos del mayor enemigo que la humanidad ha tenido, ¡él es el príncipe Ulises!**_

-_todos guardamos silencio, observamos como aquel príncipe se presentaba ante nosotros, hizo una leve reverencia en señal de saludo e inmediatamente nosotros nos arrodillamos ante el, ya que era la persona quien marco nuestros destinos y la persona a quien debíamos proteger a toda costa…_

Kari y los ángeles observaron como el príncipe se acercaba a las pocas personas que estaban presentes, cuando se saludaron de forma cordial, el príncipe se quito el antifaz haciendo que los presentes de dicha reunión, como la castaña y los ángeles quedaran totalmente sorprendidos por la apariencia del príncipe.

-¡no cabe duda!- Kari señalaba con gran fuerza al príncipe- ¡él es!, ¡él es!...

-¡T.K.!- exclamaron los tres

El príncipe, llamado Ulises, era la viva imagen de T.K., mismo color de ojos, mismas facciones, mismo color y forma del cabello, mostrando una personalidad apacible y serena.

-no hay error…- MagnaAngemon se acercaba un poco mas para observar a Ulises- esta persona es T.K.

-eso quiere decir que…- Angewomon se acercaba lentamente a MagnaAngemon mientras contemplaba mas al príncipe- esta persona llamada Ulises… ¿es la anterior encarnación de T.K., tal como Milerna de Catherine?

- es… es lo mas seguro- respondía el ángel- entonces eso quiere decir que… T.K. es la persona que estaba buscando Isabel…

-¿te refieres al que puede hacerle frente a Alcor?

-si Angewomon- los ángeles veían sorprendidos a Ulises- entonces…

-T.K….- Kari no pudo articular más palabras, solo se limitaba a observar al Príncipe.

-_todos lo observamos_- continuaba la narración de Catherine_- cuando se quito el antifaz quede totalmente asombrada, tal como se veía a simple vista, él era muy joven, su presencia era única y sin embargo… en el fondo de sus ojos celestes podía ver la soledad que habitaba en el…_

_**-¡hijo, preséntate!-**_ _decía el rey mientras el Príncipe daba un paso adelante para saludarnos cordialmente mostrando una sonrisa serena._

-_**encantado de conocerlos, yo soy Ulises… desde ya, quiero agradecer su apoyo en esta guerra… que esta por comenzar.**_

-_todos guardamos silencio y solo dimos una reverencia, yo por un momento alcé la mirada para observarlo, pude notar que su expresión se torno triste, me dio al impresión de que no era feliz de haberse presentado, tal vez el no deseaba esto tampoco…_

Kari observó detenidamente al príncipe y, en efecto, tal como lo describía Milerna, Ulises mostraba un rostro triste.

-tiene razón- decía Kari mientras observaba a Ulises y a Milerna alternadamente- ese es el mismo rostro de T.K. cuando algo le inquieta, tal vez él no quería que ellos se involucraran en esto…

-tienes razón- asentía el ángel- eso es muy propio de T.K.

-¡miren!- señalaba el ángel femenino-¡las imágenes están desapareciendo!

Y en efecto, las visiones que veían desaparecieron y volvieron al mismo espacio en blanco, ya que Catherine detuvo su lectura.

-¿sucede algo Catherine?

-nada Floramon, es solo que… siento que esto es muy… familiar

-¿familiar?- Floramon mostraba un rostro confuso

-no lo se… pero creo que esto es clave para poder derrotar a Alcor.- la francesa daba una leída rápida a las siguientes páginas, omitiendo cosas que a su criterio no eran relevantes, luego se detuvo unas hojas mas adelante y prosiguió con su lectura.- aquí, habla un poco mas mi ancestra sobre los días previos a su enfrentamiento contra Alcor.

-¿Qué dice?

Catherine comenzó a leer nuevamente, y Kari y los ángeles volvieron a ver nuevas imágenes.

-creo que nos mostrará otra cosa- Kari ponía atención a lo que se les presentaba mientras escuchaban la voz de Milerna retomando de nuevo su narración.

-_luego de la supuesta fiesta de disfraces, nosotros los guardianes nos encontrábamos entrenando en los bosques alrededor del palacio real, no me encontraba sola, estaban también los que son mis compañeros de armas, cada uno representando a sus respectivas familias, que eran de las mas poderosas e influyentes del continente Europeo…-_ Milerna podía verse con una blusa blanca de manga larga con holanes en las muñecas, no portaba vestido alguno, si no unas mallas en color rojo, pero para cubrir parte de su cuerpo llevaba una capa en color escarlata, sostenía una flecha en su mano derecha y en la izquierda un arco en color plateado, estaba acompañada por otros tres jóvenes que la miraban fijamente, haciendo que Milerna no lograra concentrarse- _parecía que era el centro de atención, ya que por ser la única hija de los Dimiere, era mi obligación representar a mi familia en esta batalla, pero podía darme cuenta de que no era del agrado de todos…_

-_**así que una mujer esta en el grupo…-**_ _se acercaba el hijo de los nobles de Lusitania, no recordaba su nombre, pero era muy arrogante-_ _**¿Por qué permiten los Dampierre que participes en un trabajo de hombres?**_

-_**es cierto**_- _ahora se acercaba el heredero al trono de Hungría_- _**una mujer como tu debe dedicarse a aprender a ser esposa o cosas así**_

_**-concuerdo contigo amigo-**_ _se acercaba el príncipe de Irlanda_-_**pero bueno ella es la única hija de los Dampierre, tiene que estar aquí.**_

_**- me sigo oponiendo-**_ _el lusitano se acercaba a mí en son de burla__**- una niña como tu solo causaría problemas…**_

_**-y un tipo tan arrogante como tu solo hará que seamos débiles ante Alcor…-**__ voltee y pude ver que Edmund miraba a todos con una cara muy seria, raro en el debo de decir__**- por eso no me gusta trabajar con niños inmaduros que solo piensan en si mismos…- **__Edmund se coloca a lado mío en un gesto protector-_ _**si no están de acuerdo, coméntenselo al rey, y veamos que opina…**_

-_aquellos que se decían ser compañeros se quedaron en silencio ante el comentario de Edmund, solo soltaron un leve bufido y se marcharon, no sin antes dirigirme una mirada molesta a mi…_

-_**hay que ver que estos niños son unos consentidos…-**_ _Edmund suspiro y me miro mostrándome una sonrisa-_ _**al menos tu eres entendida, trabajaremos bien juntos…**_

_**-y… ¿ellos?**_

_**-tu déjalos, si se sienten lo suficientes hombres para eso, entonces que anden por su cuenta, cavaran su propia tumba…dime ¿Cómo vas con el manejo de tus dones?**_

_**-bueno…-**_ _sostuve mi arco un poco temblorosa_- _**no se si vaya bien… pero hago lo mejor que puedo…**_

_**-mmm bueno, tomemos un descanso y vayamos a dar una vuelta en los alrededores**_

_**-¡pero, no podemos dejar el palacio!**_

_**-tu no te fijes- **__me tomaba por ambos hombros y me arrastro hacia la salida- __**divirtámonos un poco… ah pero antes, debo buscar a alguien, ¡espérame aquí!**_

_**-¡pero!**__- y se marcho, no lograba entender su ritmo de vida, era muy… ¿alegre?, si ese sería la mejor descripción, parecía que no se tomaba nada en serio, a pesar de que él era el mayor de todos nosotros y de ser el encargado de nuestra instrucción, siempre se ha mostrado muy relajado, no se a quien o que buscaba, pero opté por seguir un poco con mi entrenamiento en lo que el regresaba. Camine unos metros hacia el jardín para tener un poco de soledad y me concentre en darle a una hoja de un árbol que estaba por caer, lo intente cinco veces y en ninguna obtuve éxito, comencé a aburrirme, así que decidí que esta sería la última vez que lo intentaría por hoy, me prepare y fije mi vista hacia mi objetivo, y, justo cuando estaba por liberar la flecha alguien irrumpió mi concentración._

_**-estas muy tensa, así no podrás dar en el blanco…**_

-_voltee, bajando al mismo tiempo la flecha para no herir a nadie y me sorprendí al ver de quien era la voz._

Kari y los digimons sagrados vieron que la persona que llegó era T.K., vistiendo un simple pantalón en café oscuro con botines del mismo color, su camisa era de color blanco, una forma muy sencilla para alguien de la realeza.

-T.K…. – solo dijeron Kari y los digimons mientras observaban como T.K., Ulises en este caso, se acercaba a Milerna.

_**-usted es…-**_ Milerna quedo sorprendida, pero rápidamente hizo reverencia al príncipe_**- disculpe si lo moleste al venir por estos lugares de su palacio…**_

_**-no tienes que disculparte, y por favor, no me hables de usted, no soy tan grande…**_

_**- si pero usted…**_

_**- por favor… además no hagas esas cosas de reverencias… eso me incomoda…**_

_**-esta… bien… como tu digas…**_

Kari observó que Milerna miraba a Ulises con curiosidad, mientras que este se mostraba sereno.

-tiene la misma actitud que T.K.- comentaba Kari

-es verdad- consentía MagnaAngemon- también su mirada es la misma

-no cabe duda, es la anterior rencarnación de T.K. pero…- Angewomon llevaba su mano hacia su mentón, en un gesto pensativo- si T.K. es la persona que Isabel estaba buscando para combatir a Alcor… ¿Por qué ella, Alcor y hasta el mismo T.K. no saben de todo esto que estamos viendo?

La pregunta quedo en el aire, los tres analizaban la situación, nadie comprendía todo lo que estaba pasando, al parecer aún había mucho que descubrir.

-creo que por eso estamos viendo todo esto- MagnaAngemon observaba a Ulises- tal vez pasó algo para que ni Alcor ni T.K. recordaran esto.

-entonces la clave de todo esto, la llave para terminar con todo y liberar a T.K. se encuentra en estas visiones…- concluía Angewomon

-tal vez por eso el digivice de el…- Kari miraba el artefacto- nos esta enviando etas visiones…

-tal vez… pero hay aun mas…

-¿Qué quieres decir MagnaAngemon?

-creo que tu no lo sientes Angewomon, pero no se, ese trozo de la piedra- el ángel toma su mano derecha- pareciera que también emite algún tipo de poder… puedo sentirlo…

-entonces tal vez no sea casualidad el que hayas sido el único que haya tenido esas visiones causadas por los Vilemons- terminaba Angewomon.

Los tres guardaron silencio y fijaron nuevamente su vista hacia el príncipe y Milerna, vieron que estos dos ya estaban un poco más cercanos y pusieron atención a las acciones de ellos, conforme Milerna seguía narrando

_**-creo que no tienes mucha fuerza en tu brazo derecho**__- el príncipe se acercaba un poco mas a mí- __**además creo que el arco es algo pesado para ti…**_

**-lo se…-** _él se acercó y tomo mis dos manos para enseñarme a manipular el arco, me sentí un poco nerviosa, pero trate de controlarme para hacer todo lo posible por que mis nervios no se notara- __**eh…**_

_**-¡oh, perdón!- **__se alejaba un poco de mi- __**disculpa mi descortesía**_

_**-no tiene… es decir, no tienes que disculparte…**_

_**-aun así, tu eres una señorita-**_ _se excusaba mientras se acercaba un poco a mi, pero manteniendo un espacio considerable entre los dos__**- te sugiero que relajes tu brazo derecho y el arco lo pongas de forma horizontal, creo que se te hará mas fácil manipularlo así, ya que el peso estará equilibrado, además de que tendrás una mejor vista de tu objetivo, ¡inténtalo!**_

_**-esta bien…-**__ decía de forma dudosa, seguí el consejo del príncipe Ulises y puse el arco en forma horizontal, para mi sorpresa esta se hizo mas ligera, relaje mi brazo, enfoque mi objetivo y deje ir suavemente la flecha- __**¡acerté!**_

_**-¿vez que fue muy fácil?**_

_**-¡si, muchas gracias!**_

_**-¡no tienes de que! Al contrario…-**__ noté que su rostro mostraba un poco de tristeza- __**gracias por tu ayuda, se supone que una mujer como tu debería estar en fiestas sociales, rodeada de pretendientes, soñando con buscar a su príncipe, pero tu ahora…**__- no sé que sentí en ese momento, lo único que se es que quería consolarlo, así que solo atine a consolarlo pero con palabras._

_**-¡nada de eso!, al contrario, soy feliz de estar participando en esto… sé que al principio es algo difícil y admito que no me gustaba pero eso cambió, ya que veo a la persona quien vela por este mundo es alguien como nosotros…- **__baje un poco la mirada ya que creí que mis palabras eran un poco irrespetuosas para el, rápido alcé la mirada y vi que se había sorprendido, me puse un poco mas nerviosa ya que pensé que malinterpretó mis palabras- __**¡sah, pero no es nada raro o cosas así, ehhh… lo que quiero decir es…!**_

_**-¡ya tranquila!-**__ el príncipe y yo volteamos hacia nuestro costado derecho y vimos que Edmund se acercaba, parece que el vio todo__**…-¡jajaja eres tan graciosa!**_

_**-¡tu cállate!-**__ trate de tranquilizarme gritándole como siempre, pero me detuve ya que el príncipe estaba presente- __**eh... ¡perdón! ¡No fue mi intención molestarlo con mi actitud!- estaba tan avergonzada, que sentí que mi rostro ardía de vergüenza.**_

_**-¡vamos Milerna!, solo es una simple charla ¿no?, ni que te le estuvieras confesando o algo así ¡jajaja!**_

_**-¡Edmund!-**__ quería matarlo, no solo porque me ponía en vergüenza, si no por que al parecer creo que era demasiado obvia, aunque no estaba muy segura de lo que sentía, sabía que era algo parecido._

_**-emm… disculpen…**_

_**-¡ohh perdón!-**__ dije nuevamente como tonta, ya que habíamos ignorado al príncipe_

_**-¡jajaja! , ¡Ya tranquilízate!-**__ vi que Edmund se acercaba al príncipe de forma relajada como era su costumbre__**- a ti te estaba buscando**_

_**-¿a mi?**_

_**-¡si!- **__Edmund nos tomo de los brazos a los dos y nos hizo caminar- __**¡nos vamos de paseo!**_

_**-¡que!-**__ los dos estábamos incrédulos, ya que de ante mano, él sabía que el rey nos había prohibido salir del palacio ya que según el, temía por nuestra seguridad, sobre todo la del príncipe._

_**-¡ohh vamos relájense!, no pasara nada…**_

_**-¡pero sabes bien que el príncipe corre peligro al estar ahí afuera!, ¡no sabemos si Alcor ya ha mandado a sus seguidores a perseguir al príncipe!**_

_**-ufff… a ustedes las falta ser mas niños… solo lo parecen… que decepción…**_

_**-y tu no te comportas como el adulto que eres…**_

_**-bien, bien, bien… olvídense de las edades… vamos a salir de paseo por la aldea que esta fuera de la ciudad**_

_**-tu…**_

_**-de… ¿de verdad podemos salir sin que mi padre lo sepa?-**__ me sorprendió ver que el príncipe hablara muy ilusionado, ¿acaso nunca había salido?_

_**-¡claro! Ya tengo todo listo, ¡nadie se dará cuenta de que eres tu o nosotros!**_

_**-¡pero!-**__ trate de detenerlo, pero cuando vi el rostro del príncipe, pude darme cuenta de que esto le emocionaba, no pude resistirme y los dejé- __**esta bien… vayan…**_

_**-¡vamos!-**__ Edmund me tomo de la mano y salimos por una salida oculta del jardín, parece que Edmundo lo había planeado todo muy bien, pronto él nos dio unas ropas mal trechas, como si fuésemos vagabundos o algo así… a mi me dio una capa vieja, ellos si se cambiaron totalmente. Todos salimos con gran éxito de la ciudad, totalmente desapercibidos, yo estaba totalmente nerviosa puesto que creía que la gente nos reconocería, pero para nuestra fortuna la gente nos ignoraba. Conforme salíamos de la ciudad, pude ver que el príncipe veía todo con gran curiosidad, vi que tenía ganas de entrar a varios lugares que le llamaron la atención, pero Edmund le negaba el acceso a los lugares, pude ver que Edmund si era del todo responsable… a su forma. Salimos de la ciudad, caminamos por un par de horas mas, estábamos maravillados con los paisajes del lugar, ya que los campos se mostraban de un verde vivo, los animales estaban fascinados con la vitalidad de la tierra, las flores lucían sus mas hermosos colores y formas, además el clima era cálido, muy agradable, tanto el príncipe como yo disfrutábamos mucho del paseo, pronto le dirigí una sonrisa a Edmund en un gesto de agradecimiento. Al cabo de un rato llegamos a una pequeña villa, la población era muy reducida, ya que las casas eran como siete, en cada casa habían familias conformadas por mucho seis personas, tenían animales de granja, algunos perros que pastoreaban las ovejas, la gente era sencilla y humilde, tanto el príncipe como yo estábamos fascinados y sorprendidos por el lugar y la gente, pero Edmund paseaba tranquilamente y saludaba a los lugareños._

_-¡__**hola señora Marie!-**__ Edmund saludaba jovialmente a una señora grande, algo robusta, me sorprendió que ella lo saludara como si fuesen ambos viejos amigos- __**¡que gusto verla con buena salud!**_

_**-¡lo mismo digo Edmund! ¡Que alegría verte!, pensé que tardarías más en volver- **__la aldeana se acercó a Edmund con gran entusiasmo y lo abrazó, nunca creí ver algo así…luego fijo su mirada hacia nosotros dos- __**ohh veo que no vienes solo. ¿Quiénes son tus amigos?-**__ inmediatamente me puse tensa, y creo que se noto ya que aquella mujer tenía una cara confusa. Edmund se acercó hacia el príncipe y a mí, colocándose en medio e hizo las "presentaciones"_

_-__**Marie, ellos son mis amigos Annie y Jean, son unos amigos de la ciudad.**_

_**-¡oh mucho gusto!**__- la mujer nos abrazó con absurda fuerza, yo me quede quieta ya que con la mirada cuestionaba la respuesta de Edmund, el solo me mostro su típica sonrisa despreocupada- __**¡sean bienvenidos a esta aldea!**_

_**-eh… gracias…- **__respondí de forma cordial_

_**-si, muchas gracias**__- a el príncipe se le notaban los ojos brillosos, parecía que estaba disfrutando de todo eso._

_**-¡no tienen de que!-**__ la mujer nos tomo de los hombros a los dos y nos empezó a guiar a su casa- __**además, han llegado en un buen día**_

_**-¿un buen día?-**__ preguntábamos el príncipe y yo_

_**-si, ¡hoy es día de fiesta!**_

_**-¿fiesta?**_

_**-ya no repitan lo mismo-**__ Edmund nos burlaba- __**si, los traje el día de hoy, ya que los habitantes de este pueblo hacen fiestas por la llegada de la primavera, temporada donde sus cultivos son un total éxito**_

_**-así es-**__ llegamos a su casa, era un lugar muy pequeño, apenas del tamaño de mi habitación, pero era muy acogedor__**- así que hoy todos culebrearemos hasta el amanecer, espero que se queden hasta mañana**_

_**-¡por supuesto!**_

_**-¡espera Edmund!- **__jale a Edmund para regañarlo y una vez teniéndolo cerca hable en voz baja- __**¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?**_

_**-nada, solo estoy aceptando la invitación**_

_**-¡pero no podemos quedarnos!**_

_**-es verdad-**__ el príncipe se acercaba a nosotros- __**mis padres preguntaran por mi**_

_**-ya les dije que no se preocuparan, deje indicado de que los tres entrenaríamos en mi habitación deje estrictas órdenes de que nadie nos interrumpa.**_

_**-¿y los demás que?**_

_**-ya Milerna, por esos no te preocupes, deje protegido la habitación, ninguno tiene el poder para**__**que alguien entre…**_

_Los dos miramos a Edmund, sabíamos que él era el más experimentado en todo este tipo de cosas… pero nos preguntábamos si en verdad era una persona normal… o algo, suspire derrotada pero me dirigí al príncipe_.

_**-disculpe…**_

_**-una vez mas… háblame de tu y puedes llamarme Ulises-**__ me decía de forma muy amable._

_**-eh… bueno… ¿Ulises?**_

_**-¿si?**_

_**-¿estas seguro de que quieres quedarte?, solo mira a Edmund…-**__ los dos miramos al que se suponía que era nuestro "tutor" divirtiéndose sin preocupaciones, desviando su atención cada que veía a alguna mujer bonita- __**sinceramente, creo que no es una buena idea seguirle la corriente…**_

_**-comprendo…pero… me gustaría ver como festejan esta temporada…**_

_**-¿de verdad?, recuerda que Edmund es muy… irresponsable…**_

_**-yo no lo veo así- **__Ulises fijo su mirada a Edmund dejando ver en sus ojos seguridad__**- lo conozco desde que me entere de mi destino… él siempre ha procurado enseñarme el mundo, y creo que ese es su objetivo ahora…**__- volteo hacia mi intentando contagiarme de su confianza hacia Edmund- __**y supongo que esta haciendo lo mismo por ti…**_

_**-por…¿mi?- **__Ulises asintió y los dos fijamos nuestras miradas hacia Edmund, lo pensé por unos momentos y recordé que desde que mis padres me enviaron con la familia Lancaster, Edmund siempre procuro por mi, como si fuese su hermana menor a quien debía proteger, me enseño a aceptar mi destino y me ha apoyado en varios aspectos. Mire a Ulises y el me miraba, supe entonces que esa es la naturaleza de Edmund, en ayudar a los demás… aunque de forma muy poco ortodoxa, pero sus intenciones eran siempre buenas._

_-__**veo que comprendiste**_

_**-creo que… no quedara otra opción mas que quedarnos ¿verdad?**_

_**-jejeje veo que aun no te acostumbras a su ritmo**_

_**-aun no-**__ miramos otra vez a nuestro compañero quien ya estaba en plan de conquista con una joven muy hermosa- __**él es muy raro…**_

_**-pero divertido**_

_Los dos reímos al ver el comportamiento de Edmund, la noche llego mas pronto de lo que pensé y pronto la música comenzó. El ritmo no era nada de lo que el príncipe y yo habíamos escuchado antes, era muy ruidosa pero no molestaba, todos bailaban al son de los tambores, algunas trompetas viejas, panderos violines, era la primera vez que escuchaba algo como eso, sin darme cuenta mis pies se movían solos._

_**-¡Ulises, Milerna!-**__ nos llamaba la señora Marie- __**¡vengan únanse a la fiesta!-**__ la mujer nos jaló a los dos he hizo que nos tomáramos de la mano- __**¡bailen ustedes dos!**_

_**-pero… no sabemos bailar…-**__ Ulises se mostraba tímido ante la confesión_

_**-¡no deben preocuparse por eso, solo sientan la música y muévanse al ritmo!**__- Marie se separo de nosotros y todos fijaron su atención en nosotros, eso nos puso tensos._

_**-¿quieres intentarlo?**_

_**-creo que… eso esperan todos…**_

_**-¡Milerna, Ulises, ya déjense de charlas y bailen!-**__ Edmund nos gritaba mientras bailaba alegremente con otra mujer bonita, Ulises y yo miramos como bailaban, no parecía difícil, puesto que solo brincaban y daban vueltas… el príncipe y yo nos miramos y comenzamos con nuestra danza… al principio dábamos pasos torpes, pero seguimos el ritmo de la música y logramos conseguir un buen baile._

_**-¡esto es divertido!-**__ comentaba Ulises, gritando con gran entusiasmo__**- ¡es fantástico!**_

_**-¡lo mismo digo!-**__ asentí, ya que era verdad, por primera vez reía mucho__**- ¡creo que no fue tan mala idea!**_

_-Ambos saltábamos, girábamos y dábamos pasos conforme al ritmo, creo que los dos sentimos por vez primera lo que es la libertad, libre de toda etiqueta, ambos olvidamos por un momento lo que éramos. Y así transcurrió los días y los meses, Edmund trataba de llevarnos por distintos lugares, conocimos a mucha gente, aprendimos cosas que ni si quiera podíamos imaginar, sobre todo Ulises quien se mostraba todo curioso ante todo lo que se le presentaba… me dio la sensación de que era la primera vez en toda su vida… o existencia que veía al mundo tal cual como era, al mundo que el pretendía proteger…_

Kari y los ángeles miraban todas las memorias de Milerna, veían el pasar del tiempo que describía, el T.K. de aquel tiempo se parecía al actual, y a la vez no.

-así que T.K., aun en su vida pasada… sentía ese peso de soledad- pensaba en voz alta MagnaAngemon- tal vez es de diferente forma, pero veo que su destino siempre ha sido que este la sombra de la soledad junto a el…

-pero siempre tiene a alguien quien lo guíe…- Angewomon miraba a MagnaAngemon y a Kari- y creo que esa es la base de su poder, de su esperanza.

-tienes razón…- Kari miraba las memorias de Milerna, veía como el T.K. de ese tiempo, John y Catherine convivían y creaban grandes lazos de amistad, pero pudo notar que Milerna, a través del pasar del tiempo, cambiaba su forma de mirar a Ulises- creo que… hubo muchas cosas en ese tiempo…

Los tres siguieron viendo las memorias de Milerna, veían como Ulises aprendía maravillado todo lo que Edmund le enseñaba fuera de su palacio, Milerna igual lo disfrutaba, pero no podía evitar sentirse preocupada por el riesgo de ser descubiertos, o aun peor, que los secuaces de Alcor los atacaran. Milerna continuaba con su narración.

_-El tiempo pasó muy rápido, el invierno estaba próximo, este año, no sería como los anteriores, al menos para las principales familias que conformábamos la guardia del príncipe y su familia, ya que, este invierno, era marcado para el regreso de Alcor, el regreso de otra inevitable cruel guerra… nosotros continuábamos con nuestro adiestramiento, aprendimos usar mejor nuestros dones y habilidades físicas, gracias a Edmund, quien era el mayor de todos, incluso el príncipe entrenó con nosotros. Aun seguía siendo de poco agrado para los otros integrantes del grupo pero, gracias a la intervención de Ulises y Edmund, lograron que me dejaran en paz, solo se limitaban a mirarme fríamente. A pocas semanas del solsticio de invierno, Edmund organizó una reunión privada para los que formaríamos parte de la guerra, yo me sentía incomoda, puesto que era la única mujer del grupo, algunos de los "soldados" me miraban con burla, otros con desaprobación y unos mas solo me miraban de pies a cabeza y me ignoraban, esa reunión se convirtió en una fiesta, todos bebían y bailaban; nada como la fiesta de la aldea cabe mencionar. La noche transcurrió y poco a poco cada uno de ellos caía bajo el influjo del sueño, algunos dormían afuera a la intemperie, otros dentro de una habitación del palacio, de mi parte subí a una habitación para conseguir un poco de soledad y de sueño, pero todo fue inútil, la noche fue realimente eterna, no pensaba nada en concreto… o al menos eso creía, ya que cada que podía veía al príncipe convivir con el resto de lo que sería su "ejército", no lograba comprender por que una persona como el, tan importante para el mundo, pudiera estar de esa forma… rodeado de mucha gente, pero a la vez muy solo, yo comprendía bien lo que era eso, ser parte de la realeza, y por encima formar parte de una de las familias mas importantes del continente… llevar todo ese peso… yo apenas lograba aguantar, pero el… parecía estar interesado en todo, incluso en la frialdad que solemos tener las personas, el trataba de comprender, y parecía aprender pero a la vez surgía nuevas dudas… creo que ese era el punto fuerte de su inocencia… siento que, él puede recibir todo y no pedir nada a cambio… incluso de mi…- _Catherine paró unos instantes su narración.

-¿te sucede algo?

-nada Floramon, es solo que… de pronto me siento un poco afligida pero a la vez… siento calidez…

-no entiendo

-ni yo Floramon… ni yo…

Catherine retomo su lectura y prosiguió, Kari y los demás veían las imágenes que se le presentaban, ya que parecía que un momento clave estaba por presentarse.

_-creo que… estoy empezando a sentir algo…y creo que lo que siento no es lo correcto… yo…creo que yo… me estoy enamorando del príncipe Ulises…_

Catherine de nuevo detuvo su narración ante tal revelación.

-mi antepasado ¿se enamoro de aquel salvador?...

-y… eso ¿es malo?

-creo que… si Floramon…

-¿Por qué?

-por que… de alguna forma no puede ser… y no solo porque el haya sido alguien importante… hay algo mas, pero…- Catherine derramó algunas lágrimas

-¿Qué tienes?- Floramon se acerca a su compañera para cerciorarse de su bienestar.

-no lo se… solo sé que ese sentir… es triste…

Mientras Kari miraba sorprendida a la Milerna que ella veía.

-así que… después de todo ella… se enamoro…

-Kari…- Angewomon se acercó a Kari para apoyarla, el ángel sabía de los sentimientos de Kari por su amigo T.K., sabía que ese sentimiento ya había traspasado las fronteras de la amistad.

-tal como en el pasado… Catherine vuelve a sentir lo mismo por T.K…- decía pensativo MagnaAngemon.

Kari no dijo nada ante tal comentario, solo miro a Milerna, quien veía desde su ventana a Ulises. Catherine se limpió las lágrimas y continuó con su lectura.

-_tenía que aceptarlo, mi corazón fue cautivado por aquel joven que se hallaba en soledad, yo quería llenar esa soledad… pero sentía que había algo que me lo impedía. Derrotada, decidí recostarme, pero no logré conciliar el sueño. Al amanecer, Edmund vino a mi habitación._

_**-¿estas despierta Milerna?**_

_**-si, pasa…**_

_**-lamento molestarte, pero Ulises quiere vernos a los dos en una hora en los jardines traseros.**_

_**-¿sabes para que?**_

_**-no lo se, pero será mejor ir**_

_**-esta bien ya me arreglo y voy para allá…**_

_**-bien, te esperamos…**_

_-me levante pesadamente, el desvelo comenzaba a afectarme, me di una breve ducha para despertar lo mas que pudiera y me dirigí al lugar de la cita. Ulises y Edmund ya habían llegado, los dos me miraban de forma serena, sobre todo Ulises, quien al parecer tenía algo importante que decirme o decirnos… me acerqué para saludar._

_-__**buenos días Ulises, buenos días Edmund.**_

_**- buenos días Milerna-me respondían ambos**_

_**-veo que no te dejamos dormir…**_

_**-nada de eso Ulises, es solo que simplemente no podía dormir… estuve pensativa…**_

_**-y… ¿se puede saber en que pensabas?**_

_-__**nada que te importe Edmund… cosas de mujeres…**_

_**-ohh ya veo…-**__ Edmund fijo su vista a un confundido Ulises- __**ya veo cuales son esas cosas de mujeres…**_

_**-¡tu!-**__ me acerqué rápidamente a Edmund para taparte la boca, temiendo que dijera algo, odiaba que el descifrara mis pensamientos_

_**-¡ya!-**__ Edmundo forcejeaba conmigo para liberarse- __**¡no diré nada!**_

_**-¡jajaja!-**__ Ulises se reía de nosotros- __**¡ustedes no cambian!**_

_**-jejeje ya vez, es el deber de un hermano mayor molestar a su hermanita…**_

_**-no soy tu hermana…**_

_**-pero es como si lo fueras jajaja**__- no pude decir nada más y fije mí vista hacia Ulises-_

_**-disculpa por este espectáculo… pero dime ¿a que venimos solo nosotros tres a este lugar?**_

_**-bueno…- **__Ulises dio unos pasos hacia el horizonte, donde el sol comenzaba a salir, pronto el ambiente se puso un poco nostálgico, había un dejo de tristeza, el viento soplaba con tal suavidad, que parecía que estaba animando a Ulises para que comenzara a hablar, el dio un suspiro y soltó sus primeras palabras__**- de todos los guerreros, guardianes que han pasado desde que comenzó todo esto… ustedes han sido los únicos quienes se han acercado verdaderamente a mi… eso puedo sentirlo, ya que es la primera vez que experimento algo parecido… al menos eso es lo que logro recordar…**_

_**-bueno, eso me lo suponía, parecía que no comprendías bien varias cosas, es por eso que te lleve a todas mis locuras jejeje- **__respondía alegremente Edmund- __**me alegra saber que tengas confianza en mostros.**_

_**-es verdad-**__ apoyaba a Edmund- __**sé que Edmund es algo raro, pero creo que fue bueno para ti…**_

_**-jejeje es verdad… es por eso… que ustedes merecen saber lo que realmente es toda esta pelea… de como fue que comenzó esto… al menos lo poco que recuerdo… ya que fue hace tanto tiempo…**_

_-Ulises estaba por contarnos su historia, al parecer a nadie se lo había contado… estábamos a punto de saber el origen de todo…_

Tanto Kari, como Catherine y los digimons presentes notaron que estaban por llegar a un punto clave, ya que al parecer que las próximas líneas que estaban por revelarse son de suma importancia para saber la forma de derrotar a Alcor y de como liberar a T.K.

* * *

Hola a todos! espero que esten muy bien n.n, bueno antes que nada una vez mas mil disculpas pero ya saben, estas dos semanas fue de mucho movimiento, navidad, posadas, año nuevo... apenas si me pude dar tiempo de revisar este cap -.-, pero en fin he aqui de vuelta jejeje, bueno igual un cap sin mucha acción, una que otra aventura y el comienzo de revelaciones jejeje espero que este modo de narrar en tercera, cuarta persona (si no es que mas XD) les este gustando, en lo personal, le estoy poniendo muchas ganas, ya que me es dificil escribir asi... espero que sea de su agrado n.n digamos que esta es mi prueba de fuego jejeje pero bueno cabe mencionar que ya faltan pocos caps para el gran final! *w*, asi que ya tengo que ir ideando la segunda parte de esto D: jejeje espero que se me ocurran mas ideas jejeje y que el grupo del club de fans de Auf Dass me apoye un poquitin en esto... pero luego lo veo mientras a responder reviews n.n

Crystal Coronello:que bueno que te gusto el cap, creo que con este de hoy te conteste algunas preguntas mas... y quizas sembre mas dudas XD epsero que el cap sea de tu agrado n.n

Andrea: muchas gracias por tu comentario! me alegra saber que te este gustando mi fic de principiante XP espero que este cap sea de tu agrado n.n

Anaiza18: jejej ps celosa nop, digamos que es segura... tal vez de guerra y tome mas valor jejeje por ahora la pongo serena, recuerda que aun esta en shock del estado acutal de T.K., espero que el cap sea de tu agrado n.n

Lamisteriosacrital:jejeje ps espero que en este cap igual te quedes con mas jejeje hasta el prox cap (si no mal recuerdo) sera igual lenta, hay que revelar unas cuantas cositas jejeje igual espero que este cap sea de tu agrado n.n

DKnight27: muchas gracias por tus comentarios! n.n y ps espera que en el prox cap habra mas jejeje espero que el cap sea de tu agrado n.n

Sasame: I'm so sorry por la demora, pero creeme han sido dias pesados, pero como dije no abandono esto hasta el final jojojo igual muchas graias por tus comentarios n.n, de Amaii no se nada, espero que ande bien pero de Auf el me deja mensajes por el face XD igual le dire que se de una vuelta por aca para que su club no se preocupe... por cierto, necesitare su apoyo para meter a la Miku que me piden jejeje

Lexi:muchas gracias por tus comentarios! *w*, espero que el cap tambien sea de tu agrado n.n

Jana149:jejeje gracias!, ps si en partes es parecido, pero igual habra mas intrigas jejej aunque ya casi estamos por llegar al final, muchas gracias por tus comentarios n.n

Claudia: jeje ya esta el cap n.n espero que sea de tu agrado n.n

Luos DG: waaa! muchas gracias por tu comentario! *w* que bueno que te este gustando este plus en mi narracion espero que el capo de hoy tambien sea de tu agrado n.n y ps de los campos eliseos lo puse mas por los campos de Francia que de Saiint seiya XDD y ps claro tratare de subir el cap especial n.n muchas gracias por tu revies n.n

Vivi: muchas gracias por tu comentario! n.n, me alegro que te este gustando mi fic, soy novata en esto asi que me esta costando un buen de trabajo jejeje, pero en fin espero que el cap sea de tu agrado n.n

Y bueno eso es todo Auf Dass corriste con suerte, ya tenia planeado el cap para esta semana XD asi que no creas que es por tu amenaza capicci? ¬¬ XD bien en el prox cap... la conclusion de estas memorias, y empezara el preludio de lo que sera kla última batalla y por ende el final de este fic largo jejeje como dije empezare por idear la segunda parte jejeje de momento es todo no sin antes desearles feliz navidad ( retardado xp) y un excelente fin del mundo! ejem es decir feliz año 2012! espero que se la hayan pasado genial, y que los reyes magos les traigan sus regalos (yo estoy esperando el libre de mi Iker ;w;) jejeje que se la pasen bien y ps tratare de su bir cap la prox semana, muchas gracias por su tiempo para leer, dejar reviews, agregar a historias favoritas de verdad se los agradezco nos vemos ciao n_n


	41. Memorias de una guerra 2 parte

**nota: ya saben, igual cursiva narración de Milerna, cursiva con negrita dialogos de los personajes del pasado.**

* * *

**Capitulo 40: Memorias de una guerra (segunda parte)**

La noche transcurría, los elegidos reponían sus energías tomando un largo descanso, excepto por Kari y Catherine, quienes descubrían los misterios de un pasado lejano. John era el único quien conocía de esto, el, junto con su digimon esperaban los resultados de dichos descubrimientos.

-será mejor que vayamos con Catherine

-¿estas seguro John?

-si, esto esta por culminar… y ella necesitara de nuestra fuerza…

-esta bien…

Ambos salieron del sótano, dejando a los dioses descansar. Entre tanto Catherine guardaba unos segundos de silencio.

-parece ser que esto es… de suma importancia…

-¿crees que haya alguna pista para salvar a T.K.?

-no lo se pero… tengo la sensación de que tal vez esto nos guie a una posible solución…

Catherine temblaba, por alguna extraña razón, sentía que estaba cerca de algo muy importante, no sabía por que sentía que las próximas líneas eran, además de importantes, unas líneas que la llenaban de tristeza. Tomo con fuerza el libro, suspiro muy hondo y profundo y siguió con la lectura. Al mismo tiempo, Kari y los digimons observaban como Milerna y Edmund ponían atención a la plática de Ulises.

-seguramente… tendremos algunas respuestas- pensaba en voz alta Angewomon.- debemos estar atentos.

- el pasado de Ulises, el pasado de T.K.- MagnaAngemon meditaba el asunto- lo que va a contar es el verdadero pasado de el…

- su verdadero pasado…- fue lo único que dijo la castaña

Todos volvieron su atención ante las imágenes que se les presentaba, Ulises miraba el horizonte, en busca de las palabras correctas de lo que estaba a punto de revelar, mientras que sus acompañantes, lucían expectantes ante lo que la anterior vida de T.K. estaba por revelarles. Milerna continuaba con su narración.

_-El parecía estar dudando, o tal vez era como nos dijo, que no recordaba mucho, Edmund y yo estábamos esperando en total silencio, dejamos que Ulises tomara su tiempo, pasaron pocos segundos y dio un profundo suspiro, fijo su vista hacia nosotros y yo le sostuve la mirada, ya que podía ver en sus ojos que reflejaban una gran tristeza, tanto que sentí que esa misma tristeza invadía todo mi ser, trate de controlarme para no asustarlo o algo así y me concentre en ponerle atención a lo que estaba por decirnos._

_**-yo… no soy de este mundo…-** Edmund y yo nos miramos, ambos comprendíamos eso, puesto que sus dones, su poder que nos prestaba para proteger nuestro mundo era brindado en cierta forma por el, aun así nos intrigaba de donde provenía todo ese poder-** yo vengo de un mundo muy parecido a este, mismos pastos, tierra, montañas, clima… todo muy parecido, pero nosotros los observábamos desde arriba, desde nuestra tierra llamada Arcadia…**_

_**-¿Arcadia?-** Edmund se sorprendió mucho, parecía que el conocía algo de ese lugar-** ¡¿Te refieres a aquella tierra donde existe la perfecta utopía?**_

**_-¿perfecta utopía?_**

**_-si Milerna, se dice que es una tierra donde no existe la maldad, no existe, el hambre, el dolor, sufrimiento, la ira… todos esos sentimientos oscuros que nosotros poseemos, muchos dicen que es solo una tierra creada por la imaginación del hombre…_**

**_-no es imaginaria, es totalmente real…_**

_-Ambos observábamos a Ulises, si era cierto que esa tierra existía… ¿Por qué alguien como el vendría a un mundo como el nuestro?_

Esa pregunta quedo en el aire por unos instantes, Kari y los ángeles observaban asombrados por las primeras revelaciones que hacía Ulises.

-T.K.… ¿es de otro mundo?- el ángel de T.K. lucía tan sorprendido como todos los presentes además de confundido.

-es decir que… ¿es alguna clase de extraterrestre?

-no lo creo Angewomon- Kari se tensó un poco ante el comentario de su digimon- eso… eso sería una locura…

-mejor guardemos silencio y escuchemos mas- sugería MagnaAngemon. Así los tres guardaron silencio, tratando de no sacar conclusiones

_-Edmund y yo observamos a Ulises, realmente lo que nos dijo era increíble, alguien de una tierra que se creía que era pura fantasía del hombre… esperamos a que el continuara, parece que noto nuestra sorpresa, así que, al menos de mi parte, trate de ponerme seria, animándolo a que continué._

**_-sé que es difícil de creer, pero en verdad, ese mundo existe…_**

_**-¿Dónde?-** pregunto Edmund lleno de curiosidad_

_**- en los cielos… fuera de este mundo… desde las constelaciones…-** los tres miramos hacia el cielo, Ulises fijaba su vista en un punto en especial… quizás el mundo donde el proviene, pero nosotros no lográbamos ver nada mas que el cielo azul otoñal-** sé que no lo ven… pero ese mundo esta por encima de este, por eso desde hace mucho tiempo, nosotros los observamos.**_

_**-¿nos observan?**-pregunte mientras fijaba aun más mi vista al cielo- **¿Qué quieres decir?**_

**_- nosotros tenemos una hermosa vista de la Tierra, mas cuando esta acompañada por la Luna, esas noches son hermosas… por eso siempre fije mi atención a este mundo… aunque no a todos los gustaba…_**

_**-¿Por qué?**- pregunto Edmund_

**_-nosotros, a pesar de que vivimos en otro mundo, de que tenemos otra conciencia de luz y oscuridad, nuestro origen es la Tierra… es decir… también somos humanos…_**

_**-¡humanos!-** exclamamos los dos_

**_-así es… los primeros habitantes de Arcadia vinieron de este mundo, pero eran personas diferentes, capaces de crear, usar los dones de la naturaleza, los dones de luz y oscuridad a su favor, eso fue hace mucho tiempo… tanto que, nosotros mismos parece que estamos renegando nuestro origen…_**

_**-increíble…-** Edmund meditaba las palabras de Ulises, quería preguntar muchas cosas, hasta que surgió algo que parecía ser importante-** ¿Qué relación tiene en todo esto Alcor?**_

_-Los dos miramos al príncipe, el dudaba en decirnos la respuesta, lo medito por algunos segundos hasta que suspiro derrotado y nos miro fijamente, mostrando un rostro afligido._

**_-Alcor… Alcor es… uno de mis hermanos mayores…_**

_-**¡¿Qué?-** los dos no pudimos evitar exclamar debido a la sorpresa, ¿Alcor era un familiar de Ulises?, de ser así, en ese momento no comprendíamos por que ellos dos se enfrentaban cada cierto tiempo…_

Tanto Catherine como Kari y los digimons quedaron mudos ante tal revelación, T.K. y Alcor… tenían un pertenezco, tan antiguo, y tan complicado, todos no daban crédito ante lo que acababan de descubrir.

-¿Qué T.K. y Alcor son?-… MagnaAngemon dio dos pasos hacia atrás en un gesto de sorpresa- ¡¿Cómo es posible eso?

-increíble… - solo atinó a decir Angewomon

-imposible… - Kari llevaba su mano derecha hacia la cabeza, se sentía muy mal, toda esta información era demasiado para ella, no le hallaba ni pies ni cabeza a todo lo que estaba viendo.- de ser así… ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué ellos dos?...

No termino su oración, su mente estaba tan confusa, que sintió que el mundo se detenía y no tenia sentido. Por su parte Catherine mostraba un rostro totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Qué significa todo esto Catherine?

-no lo se Floramon… pero si es cierto que Alcor y T.K., que ellos dos son…- la rubia llevo el diario a su pecho para tratar de aclarar sus ideas- entonces esta batalla es mas cruel… de lo que creí…- la francesa soltó algunas lágrimas y alejo el libro de su cuerpo para observarlo- por alguna extraña razón… sé que aun hay mas… tengo miedo de saber mas Floramon…

- Catherine…- el digimon se acercó mas a su compañera y la tomo de su mano derecha- debes seguir, por alguna razón, parece ser que es necesario que tu sepas esto, estoy segura que encontraremos algo para salvar a T.K.

-tienes… razón…- la francesa respiro hondo y profundo cerro sus ojos y trato de tranquilizarse, paso algunos segundos y fijo toda su atención al diario- es verdad, tenemos que encontrar la forma de salvar a T.K…. bien sigamos…- Catherine siguió con la lectura ya un poco mas serena .

_-Ulises tenía el rostro triste al mencionar que tanto el como Alcor tienen un lazo, creo que a él le duele que esta batalla contra él se esté llevando a cabo. Edmund y yo miramos al príncipe lanzándole una mirada incrédula, el comprendió nuestro sentir por lo que prosiguió con su historia._

_-**es tal como se los he dicho… Alcor y yo tenemos un lazo… familiar, pero nunca lo he sentido así…**_

_**-¿te refieres por que ambos llevan peleándose no se cuanto tiempo?-** preguntaba irónicamente Edmund, yo le lancé una mirada de reprobación, realmente ese comentario era totalmente inapropiado, pero Ulises solo mostro una sonrisa._

**_-se podría decir que si… pero fue mas por otra cosa… los dos siempre veíamos la vida de este mundo, cuando apenas comenzaban todas esas series de cambios, de nacimientos de nuevas naciones, nuevas creencias….recuerdo que poco antes de que iniciara nuestro conflicto, veíamos que muchas personas sufrían por el egoísmo de otros, de como usaban la fe de esa gente a beneficio propio, de ahí salió un comentario, donde yo siempre me preguntaba el por qué la gente resistía todo eso y sobre todo, de donde sacaban fuerza para superar tanto sus problemas, como los problemas que los rodeaban, tanto las causadas por otras personas como las que causaba la cruel naturaleza, para Alcor esto no era y no es de importancia, él siempre ha dicho que la humanidad es salvaje, muy primitiva, que nosotros estamos en nuestro derecho de renegar nuestro origen, que todos esos sentimientos que poseen son absurdos, un total desperdicio para la efímera vida que poseen…_**

_**-ustedes…-** interrumpí ya que hubo algo que me llamo la atención-** ustedes ¿son eternos?**_

_**-¿eternos?**- se preguntaba el mismo-** no… es solo que tal vez vivimos mas, desde que vine a este mundo estoy consiente de que todo lo que vive muere, no importando de quien se trate, todo tiene su fin, cumplimos un ciclo, eso me ha quedado claro, es por eso que yo digo que no somos eternos… sin embargo… siento que nosotros entendemos menos de la vida de lo que ustedes entienden…**_

_**-¿Por qué?**- cuestione_

**_-hay cosas que aun ni yo termino de entender… como dije todos tenemos un ciclo que cumplir, pero ¿Qué hacemos mientras en ese ciclo? ¿Buscamos una razón de vivir?, ¿Por qué vivir, para quien o que?_**

_-no te que su rostro mostraba un dejo de frustración, parecía que el buscaba algo mas, pronto vi como se llevaba sus dos manos a la cabeza, parecía que trataba de recordar algo._

**_-creía que tenía la respuesta… no se, sé que lo descubrí ¡con alguien!, ¡pero lo perdí!_**

_**-¿perdiste?-** preguntamos los dos_

_**-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?**- Edmundo hizo que el príncipe tomara asiento para que él se tranquilizara un poco_

**_-la verdad… ni yo sé que quiero decir con eso…_**

_**-¿Cómo?**-pregunte_

_-**sé que esa razón esta en este mundo… hubo algo o alguien quien siempre llamo mi atención, y cuando vine a este mundo por vez primera… logre comprender varias cosas pero… no sé que paso…**_

**_-¿no lo recuerdas?_**

**_-no Edmund, solo recuerdo que… cuando vine a este mundo, lo hice a escondidas de los demás en mi tierra natal, sabía que no iba a ser bien visto por los demás, sobre todo para Alcor… ellos pronto notaron mi ausencia, y Alcor fue el único quien dedujo donde estaría, por lo que el vino y destruyo todo a su camino, no importándole la vida de las personas…_**

_-Ulises se recargo en el suelo y miro al cielo mostrando nostalgia, tristeza en sus ojos._

_-** tengo la sensación de que yo estaba protegiendo a alguien… y creo que esa fue la razón del por que decidí enfrentarme a Alcor…**_

_**-¿no sabes quien era?-** preguntaba Edmund_

**_-no… no estoy seguro que era o quien era, solo recuerdo que Alcor estaba realmente enfadado, destruía todo a su paso, incluso recuerdo que se aprovechaba de los sentimientos oscuros de las personas… ya que recuerdo a alguien, que no era de nuestra tierra, que lo acompañaba…_**

_**-Tisífona…-** dije en automático, no había otra persona, mas cercana a Alcor que aquella mujer fría y oscura._

**_-creo que si… lo siento, mi memoria es borrosa…_**

**_-¿Por qué no logras recordar bien?_**

**_-es por la maldición de Alcor, Edmund_**

**_-¿de el?_**

_**-si… ambos peleamos para defender en lo que creíamos, el peleaba para destruir a este mundo y yo por protegerlo, trate de razonar con el, le di mi punto de vista, mis experiencias con la gente de este lugar, pero el nunca hizo caso, también recuerdo que el vio lo que protegía y lo ataco…**- Ulises se puso de cunclillas y aferro sus manos en su cabeza, parecía que sufría, Edmund y yo fuimos hacia el para cerciorarnos de su bienestar**- tranquilos… es solo que esta parte… es borrosa…**_

**_-¿a partir de ahí no recuerdas?_**

**_-no Edmund, solo tengo la sensación de que en ese punto, apareció algo… no se… pero sé que su poder era lo que en cierta forma me salvo…_**

_**-¿no sabes que era o quien era?-** pregunte mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie- **puede que sea lo que se necesite para acabar con el…**_

**_-no lo se… pero sé que gracias a ese poder, se me dio la oportunidad de volver a este mundo cada que Alcor regrese, ya que el posee esa habilidad… yo no…_**

_**-solo tienes el poder para encerrarlo –** concluía Edmund_

**_-si, y, desde ese entonces él ha optado por usar solo su espíritu, considera que su ser es demasiado para este mundo por lo que prefiere usar a los humanos que el considere ser dignos de su espíritu, así ha sido desde entonces…_**

**_-eso quiere decir que… ¿no esta totalmente presente en este mundo?_**

**_-no Milerna… el esta en su estrella guardiana…_**

-**_seguro te refieres a la estrella que esta en la constelación polar del norte_**

_**-si… d**e ahí radica su nombre_

_**-pero…-** Edmund formulaba su pregunta- **¿Por qué ese poder no te dio la habilidad de quedarte parra siempre de la misma forma que ahora?, es decir, ¿porqué tienes que re-nacer como un humano e ir aprendiendo todo de nuevo? –** hizo una buena pregunta, ya que eso mismo me venía formulando desde hace tiempo y no lograba comprender._

**_-a ciencia cierta… no lo se muy bien…_**

_**-¿Cómo?-** pregunto Edmund_

**_-ese poder, esa presencia parecía que quería que aprendiera más, ya que todo lo que transcurría, lo que sucedía en este mundo me intrigaba…y al parecer ese poder o cosa, lo sabía, solo recuerdo que luego de mi primer enfrentamiento con Alcor, sentí que ese poder me tranquilizaba, tanto que dormía plácidamente, supe ahí que quería que regresara… no sé que mas paso, lo único que se es que desde ese entonces he regresado, no solo con el afán de proteger este mundo y de entenderlo… si no también de encontrar lo que hizo que yo este hoy aquí con ustedes…_**

**_-jmm… y ese poder, presencia o lo que sea ¿no esta en esta era?_**

**_-no Edmund… esa presencia ya no la he vuelto a sentir desde ese entonces…_**

_**-eso es… extraño….-** Edmund se alejó un poco de nosotros, parecía meditar la historia que nos contó el príncipe. Todo era realmente confuso, nuevas preguntas surgieron, y al parecer, las respuestas no estaban a nuestro alcance. Miré a Ulises, pude ver que en sus ojos se podía ver la nostalgia y la tristeza, sentía que lo que nos contó era algo muy personal, algo que lo afligía…me conmovió, quise abrazarlo para consolar esa soledad que reflejaba ahora mismo… pero él es alguien inalcanzable, lo único que hice fue poner mi mano sobre su hombro en señal de consuelo, el realmente parecía querer encontrar esa razón, no sé que sea o quien sea… pero debía confesar que tuve un poco de celos… aun así, desee que el pronto encontrara lo que estaba buscando._

_**-mmm debo de investigar…-** Edmund pensaba en voz alta haciendo que Ulises y yo volteáramos a verlo-** seguro debe de haber algo… no se pero si buscamos bien estoy seguro que encontraremos algún indicio, tal vez ese poder o lo que sea este mas cerca de lo que pensamos…**_

_-Ulises y yo ya no dijimos nada mas, ya que Edmund se adentro a sus pensamientos, tratando de sacar sus conclusiones, nosotros dos solo suspiramos, ya que sabíamos que no lo veríamos por un buen tiempo, yo no dije nada mas, temía que si preguntaba mas sobre todo esto, causaría en Ulises mas tristeza, el me importaba mucho y si de esta forma podía ayudarlo con gusto lo haría… los días siguieron su curso, aun nos preparábamos para ese fatídico día que estaba marcado, el otoño estaba llegando a su fin y los primeros vestigios del poder de Alcor comenzaban a manifestarse, nosotros enfrentábamos su poder, en cal camino, perdimos a muchos de nuestros conocidos, también gente inocente se vio involucrada, y una vez mas, no logramos encontrar al que sería el nuevo receptáculo de Alcor, de eso se aprovechó Tisífona a quien vi por primera vez un día antes de conocer a Alcor. Ese día, nosotros los guardianes optamos por proteger al príncipe en un lugar seguro, ya que sabíamos que Tisífona iría tras el, y nosotros no queríamos arriesgarlo a nada, a pesar de que Ulises estuvo en contra de eso, no pudo desobedecer a Edmund. Yo junto con los otros principales guardias reales encabezábamos varios frentes, sin embargo, Tisífona siempre fue muy astuta, ya que usaba los sentimientos oscuros de las personas que habitaban en varios reinos, haciendo que su odio y rencor los dominaran por completo, volviéndolos en auténticos guerreros despiadados, tales sentimientos llego a varios de los nuestros haciendo que en cuestión de horas nuestras fuerzas se eliminaran por si mismas. Edmund y yo éramos los únicos al frente, con algunos cuantos bajo nuestro mando, ya que Edmund hizo todo lo posible para protegernos de la terrible maldición de Tisífona, nuestro gran ejército se vio reducido a poco mas de veinte personas, incluyéndonos._

_**-¡esa mujer!**- uno de mis subordinados golpeaba el suelo en señal de frustración- **¡se atrevió a reducirnos a nada en cuestión de horas!**_

_**-debes calmarte-** intervine, realmente él estaba ya muy desesperado- **aun nos queda el plan que trazó Edmund, será nuestra última acción contra Alcor y Tisífona**_

_**-es verdad…-** me apoyaba otro hombre era mayor de edad a comparación del que se lamentaba-** no importa si perdemos la vida en el camino, pero nos habremos de llevar a varios y echaremos a perder los planes de esa malvada…-** esas palabras infundieron mas ánimos a todos, quienes se encontraban algo ansiosos al no saber lo que nos deparaba el destino, incluso a mi me era igual o mas difícil que a ellos, pero debíamos ponernos firmes, mostrar fortaleza, ya que el momento cúspide estaba por llegar. Edmund había platicado con Ulises sobre estrategias para nuestro último encuentro, pero al parecer el resultado tenía que ser lo mismo que en anteriores épocas… Regresar a Alcor a su sueño y postergar una vez la derrota o la victoria de alguno de los dos. Edmund estaba ocupado en hacer escritos, creo que estaba consiente de que en la próxima era nuestros descendientes deberían estar mas preparados, por lo que nos dijo Ulises sobre su pasado… aunque ahora a nosotros nos correspondía en pensar en nuestro presente._

_**-creo que eso es todo.-** Edmund salió de una habitación del refugio en el que nos llevó, parecía algo agotado pero su expresión reflejaba alivio- **supongo que esto servirá… ahora debemos prepararnos para entrar a los terrenos de Alcor…**_

_-**supongo que ya estas consiente de que somos pocos ¿no es así Lord Edmund?**_

**_-así es mi estimado compañero… sé que muchos no regresaremos, pero quiero que sepan que su lucha no será en vano, nuestras familias, sus descendientes aun seguirán en este mundo, ahora todo depende de nuestra última lucha…_**

_**-¡por nuestro futuro!-** exclamaron todos dándose ánimos a ellos mismos, de mi parte me acerque a Edmund para charlar con el._

**_-¿y el príncipe?_**

**_-le estoy dando tiempo Milerna_**

**_-¿tiempo?_**

**_-si, para que pueda detener a Alcor necesita de todo su poder y debe prepararse para eso… el esta meditando._**

**_-¿crees que eso funcione?_**

_**-confiemos en el Milerna-** Edmund por vez primera se mostro algo ansioso esas palabras de animo parecían ser mas para el que para mi- **ahora a nosotros solo nos corresponde hacer frente a Tisífona y a sus secuaces, debemos detenerlos aunque nos cueste la vida….**_

_-Edmund estaba determinado a dar su vida, igual yo, pero nuestro temor era que nuestra vida se fuera antes de ver que todo termine bien. Las horas transcurrieron y Edmund encabezó la última partida del poco ejército que quedaba._

_**-¡amigos!-** Edmund llamo la atención de todos para dar lo que sería sus últimas palabras de aliento - **Este será nuestro último gran esfuerzo, desde que nacimos, fuimos marcados para este momento, todos y cada uno de nosotros debemos dar hasta el último aliento para que el futuro de nuestras familias y amigos sigan iluminados por la luz, por la esperanza que nuestro príncipe nos ha dejado una vez mas….**_

_-todos exclamaron, dando su último grito de ánimo, yo solo observaba a todos aquellos hombres que estaban dispuestos a dejar toda una vida, recuerdos, vivencias…yo me sentía triste por que ellos serían sacrificados de esa forma… ahora comprendía ese rostro lleno de pena y dolor de Ulises cuando se nos mostro por vez primera… Todos emprendimos el camino hacia una campo abierto, el clima era totalmente gélido, mas de lo usual en una temporada invernal, el cielo estaba casi totalmente oscuro y todos logramos ver la marca de Alcor, aquella temible ave que amenazaba una vez mas nuestro preciado mundo: Abrak Sax. En cuanto llegamos a este campo, muchas sombras aparecieron inmediatamente para atacarnos, corrimos con suerte de contar con el poder de Edmund para protegernos, aun así nos superaban en número, todos combatíamos con gran entereza, podría decir que la batalla estaba a la par, a pesar de la desventaja numérica que teníamos._

_**-¡esperemos resistir así hasta que Ulises este listo!-** Edmund demostraba gran agilidad con su espada- **¡no se cuanto tiempo podamos resistir así!**_

_**-¡debemos seguir aguantando!-** de mi parte yo me protegía con una fina espada de esgrima y con el arco que me heredo mi familia- **¡estas sombras son muy resistentes!**_

_**-!esta es la fuerza de los sentimientos oscuros de los nuestros que cayeron!**- él tenía razón, estas sombras, no era mas que una parte de los sentimientos malignos que todos tenemos, nuestra oscuridad-** ¡Ulises nos dio parte de su protección, con esto debemos resistir un poco mas el embate de esta oscuridad, incluso si Tisífona intentara manipularnos lograríamos resistir…**_

**-_eso es lo que tu crees….-_**_ todos volteamos hacia el cielo al escuchar una voz muy fría, vimos como un cúmulo de nubes oscuras formaba un portal, que desde el fondo, soltaba un aire aun mas frio, de entre toda esa oscuridad pareció la única persona humana que era cercana a Alcor, me refiero a Tisífona._

_**-¡Tisífona!-** exclamamos todos. Ella bajo mostrando gran arrogancia, su mirada era fría, podíamos sentir que de ella nacía un sentimiento de desprecio, ira, rencor; realmente su presencia infundía miedo, debía admitir que era muy hermosa, sus cabellos eran largos, ligeramente ondulados de un tono púrpura, sus ojos eran del mismo color, llevaba con gran porte un potente tridente en su mano derecha, no perdió tiempo y comenzó a atacarnos con su gran poder._

_**-¿Dónde esta?-** decía mientras nos lanzaba uno de sus potente rayos que nacían de su tridente. **-¿Dónde esta ese bastardo?**_

_**-¡no le faltas al respeto a nuestro príncipe!-** uno de los pocos guerreros que quedaban en pie se enfrento a Tisífona, dirigiéndole su navaja a su estomago._

_**-estúpido…**- solo vi que ella dirigió con gran fuerza su potente poder hacia aquel guerrero no solo dándole a él, si no que le dio a los pocos tres guerreros que estaban cerca de él, dejándolos totalmente derrotados, ella vio como ellos dieron su ultimo aliento mientras la miraban con impotencia y furia.-** realmente son unos tontos…**_

_**-¡no!-** Edmund y yo corrimos hacia ellos para auxiliarlos, Edmund sostuvo a unos de ellos quien era el ultimo que daba señales de vida-** ¡vamos resistan!-**_

**_- lo sentimos mucho… joven príncipe…. Nuestro poder… no es nada… no servimos de nada…_**

_**-¡no digas eso!-** trataba de animarlo, pero mis lagrimas salieron al sentirme frustrada por no poder ayudarlo_

_-**no se preocupe princesa… ahora ustedes dos deben ser fuertes… por nuestro príncipe…nuestra familia… amigos… por nuestro… mundo…**_

_**-¡no!-** murió, nada pudimos hacer, ahora solo éramos Edmund y yo, los dos contra Tisífona, quien poseía un gran poder, no habíamos cumplido bien con nuestro trabajo, los dos estábamos realmente furiosos, por lo que ambos, por inercia propia, atacamos a aquella mujer frívola._

_**-¡pagarás!**- sin perder tiempo, le lance tantas flechas como pude, todas y cada una de ellas impregnada con un brillo dorado, brillo del don que herede, disparaba sin cesar y era apoyada por Edmund quien también la ataco_

_**-¡te venceremos!**- Edmund usaba su espada y despedía de el grandes ráfagas de viento, tan potentes que destruía todo a su paso._

_Nuestros ataques eran muy potentes y constantes seguimos y seguimos hasta quedar algo agotados, parando abruptamente nuestro ataque. Vimos que el lugar prácticamente estaba destruido, los cuerpos de los caídos yacían en el suelo, totalmente en desorden, quizás por el efecto de nuestro ataque, tal vez no, lo ignoramos, ya que nuestra atención estaba totalmente enfocada hacia nuestro blanco. Esperamos algunos segundos mientras recuperábamos el aliento, vimos que poco a poco los escombros se disipaban gracias al leve viento que había, y, para nuestra sorpresa, vimos una silueta muy familiar, silueta que hizo que ambos quedáramos simplemente parados, tal vez mostrando un rostro de sorpresa o… desesperación._

_**-esta es… ¿su última respuesta?-** Tisífona nos miraba de una manera tan fría, no mostraba ningún signo de rasguño, fatiga, dolor… los dos supimos que nuestro esfuerzo había sido en vano. Ninguno de nosotros respondió, por lo que ella esbozo una leve sonrisa en su fino rostro, y soltó sus primeras palabras siniestras.**- jmm lo supuse, ustedes no son nada ante mi, nunca fueron rivales para mi y mucho menos para mi señor Alcor-** ella tomo su tridente y dirigió sus puntas hacia nosotros y pronto hizo aparecer algunos destello luminosos en color purpura.- **bien, es tiempo de terminar con esto y comenzar a reclamar este mundo de mi señor Alcor y así eliminar definitivamente a ese bastardo…**- los destellos se hicieron cada vez mas potentes y concentraron una esfera de energía en el centro.- **¡mueran últimos guardianes!**_

_Su poder salió directo hacia nosotros con gran fuerza, yo quería moverme para por lo menos alejarme algunos metros del lugar, pero sin darme cuenta, vi como tenía una herida en la pierna, no se en que momento me hice la herida, pero el dolor y la inmovilidad aparecieron en el peor momento, solo atiné a hincarme, no del dolor, si no de resignación, solo usando mis brazos como una vana protección, inmediatamente sentí que Edmund me cubría con su cuerpo y vi sus ojos, supe, que intentaba protegerme y, al igual que yo, estaba resignado, su mirada era amable y me mostro una sonrisa sincera, cuando ambos sentimos que el ataque de Tisífona ya estaba a escasos metros sobre nosotros, nos abrazamos férreamente esperando nuestro fatídico final. Sentimos un gran estruendo, pero no sentíamos dolor, nuestros ojos, cerrados con gran fuerza, se abrieron poco a poco y vimos que sobre nosotros, había una barrera blanca, que al parecer se cimbró ante el contacto con el poder de Tisífona, Edmund y yo seguíamos abrazados viendo confusos todo lo sucedido, pronto vimos como esa barrera desaparecía poco a poco._

**-**_**esto es…-** Edmund se puso de pie lentamente buscando con su mirada algo, yo lo imité ya que sabíamos quien pudo hacer tal cosa._

_**-lamento llegar tarde…-** ambos volteamos hacia atrás y vimos que de entre un destello de luz, muy parecida a la barrera, aparecía Ulises vistiendo su ropaje real de batalla, su traje era de color negro teniendo en su pechera un adorno en color dorado de una figura en forma de un sol que despedía su luz en el camino, este era su símbolo, llevaba un colgante en forma de cruz con dos letras que era el símbolo de su familia mortal, y llevaba sosteniendo la espada de cuchilla plateado y de mango dorado que lo ha acompañado desde tiempos remotos- no pude esperar mas y vine inmediatamente a ayudarlos.-_

_**-¡Ulises!-** exclamamos los dos_

_-**¿Ulises?-** Tisífona bajo al suelo para poder observar mejor al príncipe-** ¿ese es tu nombre en este tiempo?**_

_**-Tisífona…**- El príncipe daba pasos lentos y firmes, miraba a Tisífona serenamente, me daba la impresión que sentía piedad por ella.-** no sigas con esto…**_

_**-¿Qué no siga?-** ella mostro una sonrisa burlona, parecía que Ulises había dicho algún chiste-** jmm no me hagas reír…**_

**_-Ulises, déjanos esto_**

**_-no Edmund, ya han hecho suficiente_**

_**-¡pero es nuestro deber!-** respondía, el volteo a verme y vio mi herida_

**_-es imposible que sigan con esto, ya han hecho demasiado, ahora es mi turno…- fijo de nuevo su mirada hacia Tisífona- es momento de acabar con esto por ahora…_**

_**-¿acabar… con esto?-** Tisífona concentraba mas poder en su tridente, tenía la intención de atacar al príncipe, Edmund y yo queríamos interponernos pero Ulises nos puso de nuevo la barrera para que no interfiriéramos._

_-**¡déjanos ayudarte!**- exclamaba Edmund_

_**-no es necesario, no se preocupen…-** Ulises cerro sus ojos esperando el ataque de Tisífona_

_**-¡eres un descarado!-** ella lanzó sin perder tiempo su mayor ataque, su poder destruía todo lo que estaba en su camino y se dirigía con gran fuerza y certeza hacia Ulises_

_-**¡Ulises!-** ambos gritábamos llenos de preocupación al ver como tan tremendo ataque se dirigía hacia él. Ambos vimos que Ulises alzaba su mano derecha y pronto despidió una esfera de luz que tomo un gran tamaño, pudimos notar que no era un ataque, por lo que nos angustiamos mas, el príncipe dirigió su poder hacia el potente ataque de esa mujer con gran delicadeza, sin esfuerzo alguno, el poder desapareció en un santiamén, provocando en todos nosotros una gran sorpresa._

_-**¡¿pero que?-** Tisífona vio con gran asombro como su poder era disolvido con gran facilidad por aquella esfera de luz, esfera que, inmediatamente fue hacia ella y la envolvió poco a poco- **¡¿Qué es esto?**_

_- **es momento que regreses a tu sueño Tisífona… espero que en la próxima ocasión, tu vida se vea envuelta por la luz…**_

_**-¡no!-** la luz la consumió totalmente haciéndola desaparecer totalmente_

_**-despareció….**- atiné a decir totalmente sorprendida-** ¿hemos ganado?- albergaba pronto en mi una nueva esperanza, ya que al fin pude ver una nueva luz**_

_**-no…** Edmund miraba fijamente hacia arriba, vi que también Ulises miraba la misma dirección que Edmund, fije mi vista hacia dicho lugar y pude ver una silueta siniestra, era una persona que despedía la presencia de la oscuridad misma, sentí que el miedo era aun mayor que cuando estaba Tisífona._

_**-así que al fin te dignaste en aparecer…Alcor-** Ulises mostraba un rostro serio ante aquella persona que bajaba rodeado de oscuridad. Su presencia era increíble, esa sensación de terror, sentir que un ser siniestro te acecha era perturbador, pronto sentí escalofríos conforme poco a poco mostraba su identidad._

_En cuanto Edmund y yo lo vimos, no pudimos evitar sorprendernos, ¡tenia un parecido increíble con Ulises!, solo que sus cabellos eran un poco mas largos y lacios en color plata, sus ojos eran azules, lo cual le daba cierta belleza, aunque su mirada era totalmente inexpresiva, a tal modo que no sabías si existía algún alma habitando dicho cuerpo, él era esbelto y de piel muy blanca como si se tratase de un ser sin vida, sus ropajes eran totalmente oscuros lo cual le daba un aspecto mas siniestro, en su fino rostro se podía ver una especie de tatuaje en línea en color rojo intenso que cruzaba la parte vertical izquierda de su rostro. Él nos miraba fijamente sin expresar emoción alguna. Llego al suelo e inmediatamente miro a Ulises, el seguía mostrándose serio, pero vi que empuñaba mas fuerte su espada, creo que por dentro estaba algo tenso, pasaron algunos segundos hasta que Alcor hablo._

_-**veo que sigues sin aprender…-** la voz de Alcor era hasta en cierta forma muy melódica, era muy serena y hermosa, no podía creer que el fuera un ser tan peligroso para la vida en el mundo.-** pero noto algo diferente…**- Alcor puso su vista en Edmund y en mi, y de inmediato su mirada se transformo en una serena a una de desprecio.- **sigues siendo débil ante los humanos, ¿repetirás la misma historia?**_

_-**¿repetir la misma historia?-** Ulises estaba confuso ante esa pregunta, tal vez tenía que ver con ese pasado borroso que nos platico el príncipe días atrás.-** ¿a que te refieres?**_

**_-jmm no preguntes… ya que no tiene importancia, sabes que todo lo que tenga que ver con estos seres inferiores no tiene importancia para mi._**

_**-veo que aun sigues en tu egoísmo-** Ulises aferro aun mas su espada y se coloco a la defensiva, parecía a estar a nada de comenzar la ultima batalla. -**¿Por qué no puedes ver el valor que tienen ellos?, ¡recuerda que nuestras raíces vienen de ellos!**_

_**-raíces…** - Alcor pareció molestarse ante el comentario del príncipe, extendió su mano derecha, y a pocos centímetros de su mano, hizo aparecer una espada totalmente oscura, pero que en la cuchilla mostraba un gran brillo, mostrando así su gran filo, tomo la misma posición que Ulises, ambos estaban dispuestos a enfrentarse.**-¿ raíces?, sus vidas, sus pensamientos, su forma de ser son totalmente inferiores al de nosotros, ellos son una especie que debe desaparecer para dar paso a nosotros, que somos superiores, que poseemos mas poder, mas vida. Ellos solo estorban, solo destruyen cosas que se les otorgo menospreciando hasta sus patéticas vidas…**- Alcor empuño aun mas fuerte su espada y dirigió una mirada fría a Ulises- **-siempre hemos estado en guerra… y siempre tu… como la primera vez en que venimos a este mundo, has de interferir en mis planes...**_

_Ulises aferro su espada tomando una pose defensiva y miraba determinadamente a Alcor- -**eso es por que mientras tu sigas regresando a este mundo, yo siempre estaré aquí para protegerlo.**_

_Ambos se miraron por una fracción de segundo, hasta que un gélido viento dio la señal del inicio de la batalla._

Catherine tomo pausa, ya que sintió que el corazón se le oprimía aun mas, su rostro se puso pálido, haciendo que Floramon se preocupara por ella.

-¿estas bien?- preguntaba el digimon

-si… es solo que… no se si sea mi imaginación, pero es casi como si mi mente reprodujera lo que estoy leyendo… yo…- no pudo articular palabra alguna, ya que por inercia volvió a su lectura. Mientras Kary y los ángeles seguían viendo lo que narraba la francesa.

-T.K. peleó con Alcor anteriormente…- MagnaAngemon sentía la enorme y en cierta forma tonta necesidad de ir a ayudar a quien era T.K. en el pasado, se sentía impotente al ver como su compañero peleaba solo contra un ser poderoso.- sé que T.K. siempre ha sido fuerte pero… ¿esto? , ¡Realmente tengo que salvarlo!

-no te frustres MagnaAngemon- consolaba el ángel femenino- creo que esto que estamos viendo nos puede servir para ayudarlo, solo hay que observar con mas detalle.

-T.K… - Kari fijaba nuevamente su atención a la visión en cuanto comenzó a oír la narración de Catherine.

_La batalla que presenciamos era increíble, parecía como si el mismo Dios estuviese peleando contra el mismo demonio, un gran contraste de luz y oscuridad se hacía presente en todo el lugar, que cualquiera podría decir que este acontecimiento era el cataclismo del fin del mundo. Ambos mostraban gran agilidad y destreza, ambos respondían a sus ataques, y planeaban sus movimientos a tal velocidad, que no parecían de este mundo. Paso el tiempo, no estoy segura de cuanto, tenía la impresión de que había pasado días, cuando tal vez hayan pasado unos escasos minutos o incluso horas, los dos no mostraban signos de cansancio. Ambos se separaron de pronto dando pausa a su encuentro, pero tenía el presentimiento que ellos ya estaban planeando su último ataque._

_-**veo que ya te estas cansando-** Alcor miraba con burla a Ulises- **ya eres tan débil como esos tontos, es momento de ponerle fin a esto…**- vi como él se vio envuelto por un aura oscura, haciendo que la tierra se cimbrara ante tal acción de Alcor, él se mostraba seguro y sobre todo lleno de determinación para encestar el golpe final. –** es momento que te despidas… por que voy a acabar contigo…**_

_Ulises miraba serenamente a Alcor, dio un leve suspiro y se colocó frente a nosotros, dándonos la espalda mientras miraba al cielo._

_**-ya todo ha terminado…-** decía con un tono de alivio y eso nos alteró a los dos_

-_**¿Qué todo ha terminado?-** cuestionaba Edmund- **¡esto aun no ha terminado, si Milerna y yo nos unimos a ti podremos ganar!**_

_**-¡es verdad!**- tome tanta fuerza como pude para ponerme lo mas firme que pudiera y prepararme para la batalla- **¡los tres venceremos!**_

_**-no me están entendiendo…-** Ulises volteo hacia nosotros y nos dirigió una mirada muy cálida y por vez primera pude ver un brillo tan hermoso en sus ojos celestes… parecía estar muy contento… eso realmente me asustó, ya que parecía que se estaba… despidiendo.- **Milerna, Edmund… desde tiempos remostos, fui separado de todo, y no comprendía nada de este mundo, ni sabía por que lo protegía, solo sentía esa gran necesidad… pero en esta era… los conocí a ustedes… me enseñaron como se vive la vida en este mundo, no solo es venir a este mundo y ser uno mas, si no que también implica experimentar, sentir, gracias a ustedes pude conocer lo que es el valor, la fuerza, la sabiduría, y demás cosas que se necesita para enfrentar diferentes circunstancias, como enfrentar los obstáculos que les impone la naturaleza, que se imponen entre ustedes, como viven y luchan por vivir y superar cada conflicto, como disfrutan de los placeres y como llegan a una conclusión… el como crecen con cada experiencia, derrota, victoria o cualquier acontecimiento que se les presente… y sobre todo, como a través de otras personas, con quienes crean un lazo de unión pueden ser aun mas fuertes, tanto que su unión se hace inseparable…**-_

_Ulises nos dio la espalda de nuevo y caminó hacia Alcor ya listo para enfrentarlo, Edmund y yo no podíamos movernos, realmente no pudimos reaccionar ante tal comentario y vimos entonces que Ulises estaba por decir sus últimas palabras._

_**-gracias a ustedes comprendí el valor de la amistad, el trabajo en equipo y como se viene a vivir realmente en este mundo… por primera vez me sentí parte de este mundo, y sé que a ustedes les falta aun mucho por vivir y ver, y es por eso que quiero que ustedes sigan con vida…-**guardo unos momentos de silencio y fijo por última vez su mirada serena y alegre a nosotros-** muchas gracias por todo… amigos**…_

_**-¡Ulises!-** Edmund y yo gritamos su nombre al ver que él se fue volando, realmente se despidió agradeciéndonos de todo corazón por todo lo que había mencionado, ambos vimos como él se dirigió a su ultimo encuentro con Alcor, que, al igual que el, se vio envuelto por un aura pero esta vez era de una luz blanca que contrastaba perfectamente con la de Alcor, ambos chocaban sus espadas con gran ímpetu que parecía como si una serie de truenos se hicieran presentes ante cada contacto. Ambos mostraban agilidad para atacar y esquivar y lanzaban sus mejores ataques de poder de luz y oscuridad, ninguno cedía. La batalla esta en su máximo clímax y ambos ejecutaron lo que parecía ser su ultimo ataque. Los dos expulsaron una enorme esfera de energía, una oscura y otra de luz provocando que en cuanto estas se tocaran, se presenciara una gran explosión. No se escuchó nada mas luego de eso… yo me vi protegida por el cuerpo de Edmund una vez más y ambos miramos como los escombros aparecía ante nosotros mientras que el polvo poco a poco se disipaba. Buscamos con la mirada a Ulises y Alcor hasta que los encontramos en los cielos, los dos totalmente inertes, mirándose el uno al otro, creíamos que continuarían con su batalla pero Edmund noto algo._

_**-¿Qué les pasa?-** se preguntaba_

_-**¿Qué es lo que vez?-** mire con mas atención y noté que tanto Ulises como Alcor estaban desapareciendo poco a poco, aterrorizada grite-** ¡no!**_

_Los dos parecía que se estaban convirtiendo en polvo y se desvanecían poco a poco conforme el viento rosaba sus cuerpos. Los dos se miraban seriamente hasta que comenzaron a decir sus últimas palabras._

_**-En este tiempo, en esta vida, al igual que antes, nadie logro nada**…- Alcor hablo primero- **sin embargo en nuestro próximo encuentro me encargaré de que no interfieras y esta vez será definitivo…**- vi como él se acercó a Ulises y comenzó a lastimarlo enterrándole su mano en el corazón del príncipe. -**encerrare tu corazón para que este no intente a recordar sus latidos de esta vida, no importara si reencarnas, tu corazón, tu memoria no volverá…**_

_**-¡Ulises!-** Edmund y yo lanzamos lo que nos quedaba de poder en un intento vano por protegerlo pero Alcor se las ingenio para evadirlo, los dos solo mirábamos angustiados como el lastimaba a Ulises._

_**-¡no interfieran!-** Alcor con sus pocas fuerzas nos lanzó una ráfaga de viento que hizo que nos expulsara aun mas lejos y dejándonos en el suelo._

_**-¡maldición!-** Edmund trataba de ponerse de pie, pero tanto el como yo, ya no podíamos mas, solo veíamos como Ulises era lastimado._

_**-no importa que pase conmigo…-** Ulises forcejeaba con Alcor al ver que aun tenía el poder para lastimarnos-** si he de regresar, de alguna forma evitare que sigas con tu ambición–** con sus manos toma la cabeza de Alcor y expulsa una luz muy leve en se cabeza -**no importa que mi memoria no regrese, yo estaré para proteger a este mundo… tu no lograras tu objetivo, por que también siempre están aquellos que luchen conmigo para ayudar a proteger la vida…**_

_Vimos que Alcor también sufría por la luz de Ulises, ambos parecían estar en las mismas condiciones._

-_**entonces si es así… hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, encuentro que juro que será el último…**- Alcor desapareció primero y no se vio nada mas._

_**-Entonces que así sea…-** susurró Ulises mientras que lo poco de el desaparecía, volteó levemente su cabeza mientras nosotros nos poníamos de pie para verlo por última vez.- **nos veremos…-** y desapareció mostrándonos una gran sonrisa._

_**-¡Ulises!-** los dos lloramos su desaparición. Edmund empuño su mano derecha y comenzó a golpear el suelo, mientras yo lloraba hincada mirando al cielo, al lugar donde el desapareció regalándonos su última sonrisa estuve así por mucho tiempo hasta que vi en el suelo el dije de la familia real de Ulises, me pare y caminé hacia ella y la tome cuidadosamente y la guarde en mi pecho y solté en llanto de nuevo. Recuerdo que llore mucho, no se cuanto, pero sé que me quede dormida y también no se por cuanto tiempo, solo sé que desperté en mi habitación, me dolía la mano, me fije y veía que sostenía el dije de Ulises, entonces recordé aquella escena tan triste… me pare como si fuera un ser sin vida… no sabía que estaba haciendo, pero sentí la gran necesidad de regresar a aquel lugar. Tome un abrigo ligero y salí, parece ser que pase desapercibida, ya que no vestía como la realeza, si no como una persona mas. Caminé unas cuantas horas hasta que llegue al lugar de los hechos… todo parecía tan tranquilo, lo que había sido devastado, poco a poco volvía a su normalidad, había poca vegetación que parecía que apenas estaba retoñando… el cielo era claro y muy azul… demasiado azul… entonces fue cuando empuñe mi mano y comencé a golpear el suelo._

_**-¡no es justo, no es justo!**- grité así varias veces, ya que no era justo que la vida siguiera así tan tranquila, como si se menospreciara el sacrificio de Ulises, como si lo que el hizo fuera de tan poca importancia, que la vida se estaba dando el lujo de seguir como si nada hubiera pasado. Estuve así por unos minutos mas hasta que el dije cayo de la pequeña bolsa en que lo había guardado. Lo vi por unos segundo y recordé las palabras de Ulises –**"sigan con vida**"- seguir con vida… él quería que siguiéramos viviendo para seguir aprendiendo, aprender cosas que el ya no podía, pero que quizás, cuando el regresara, iba a aprender, pero no va a ser posible si Edmund y yo, que somos los que sobrevivimos resguardamos esa petición, guardar su memoria solo para nosotros y para los que vengan después de nosotros, para que en el futuro, cuando el regrese, él pueda vivir de nuevo, ver cosas nuevas, pero sobre todo, por que esta vez todo tenga un fin definitivo y podamos ver y seguir viviendo mas de este mundo… y es por eso que escribí mi vida a partir de que conocí al príncipe Ulises, un príncipe que no debe ser recordado en la historia, pero si recordado por nosotros dos que sobrevivimos, dejar su legado y esperar a que el regrese, y de ser así… que yo, y Edmund regresemos, y nos reunamos los tres para seguir viviendo, pero, realmente deseo que, Ulises nazca rodeado de luz, que tenga mas amigos, que tengas mas experiencias de vida y sea una persona aun mas fuerte, y que, si yo vuelvo, tenga la oportunidad de pelear con el y por el, y no solo en su casi eterna batalla con Alcor… si no que tenga la oportunidad de pelear para tener cabida en su corazón._

Catherine termino el diario, las siguientes páginas quedaron en blanco, de eso se dio cuenta Floramon, ya que la francesa quedo inmóvil como si estuviera en un estado catatónico, el digimon saltó hacia ella y la sacudió en un intento de hacerla reaccionar.

-¡Catherine!, ¡despierta! – Floramon zarandea a su compañera hasta que esta abre y cierra sus ojos un par de veces. -¡¿estas bien?

-Floramon…- la francesa mira a su digimon y de repente se suelta en llanto y abraza a su digimon- ¡oh Floramon!

-¡¿Qué te pasa?- Floramon estaba asustada y justo cuando iba a soltarla escucho la puerta abrirse, dirigió su mirada y vio que John y Salamon entraban a la habitación secreta.

-veo que ya lo sabes…- decía de forma muy serena el inglés- ¿estas bien?

Catherine volteo lentamente su cabeza para dirigir su vista a John, el chico pudo ver que la francesa estaba perturbada, su rostro estaba pálido.

-John…- la francesa miraba con un dejo de nostalgia al mencionado, este se acercó lentamente y la tomo de la mano- es decir… Edmund…

-¿Edmund?- se preguntaba Floramon

- si…- le respondía John con una sonrisa-es bueno volver a verte… Milerna

Cuando Catherine escucho ese nombre abrazó a John y soltó definitivamente en llanto.

-¡lo recuerdo!, ¡lo recuerdo todo!- decía con gran fervor la francesa mientras lloraba- ¡Y T.K.!

-ya calma- John consolaba a Catherine, ya que sabía los sentimientos de ella- debes tranquilizarte, lo importante es que lo recuerdas y ya sabemos que rumbo tomar… todo queda en nosotros, pero primero tranquilízate ¿si?

-si…- la francesa asintió abrazándose aun más fuerte de John

- ahora ¿Qué sigue?- preguntaba Salamon

-ahora esperar lo otro… pero ahora sabemos que lo que dejo Milerna… es decir Cath nos puede servir mucho ahora…- John miraba el diario de Milerna, seguido de los demás preguntándose del futuro cercano. Mientras Kari y los ángeles estaban anonadados por todo lo que habían visto.

-realmente… esto es increíble…- MagnaAngemon se sentaba en el suelo tratando de asimilar todo lo visto. – T.K…. ¿él es alguien tan importante? Es por eso que a el…

-es por eso que se le entrego parte de los poderes sagrados del digimundo…- concluyo Angewomon- eso explica por qué es un guardián muy poderoso…

-guardián…- Kari se acercó a la pintura de Milerna y la observó detenidamente, vio que en los ojos de aquella mujer había una tristeza profunda, Kari la miro detenidamente y fijo su vista al digivice de T.K. – siempre tuve la sensación de que T.K. era especial… no solo por el hecho de que ambos compartamos los poderes sagrados del digimundo…- Kari miraba a ambos ángeles, quienes le ponían atención- si no por que, desde el momento en que lo conocí, me brindo un ambiente de paz… me sentía realmente protegida… veía en el una madurez fuera de lo común, como si tuviera una vida mas larga a pesar de su corta edad… además… esa sensación de calidez… realmente es especial y con esto que vimos….

Los tres guardaron silencio, los dos ángeles se acercaron a Kari y vieron la pintura de Milerna.

-ahora- Kari irrumpió el silencio- ahora sé que debo rescatar a T.K. es mi deber…

-¿tu deber?-preguntaba Angewomon

-si, él siempre estaba para mi cuando mas lo necesitaba, por eso debo ser fuerte, ser como el para salvarlo de esa oscuridad… se lo que se siente estar así, comprendo su dolor y por eso, ahora me toca a mi salvarlo- Kari mostraba una gran determinación, empuño el digivice de T.K. como señal de fuerza.

- no estas sola- MagnaAngemon se acercó a la portadora de la luz- Angewomon y yo te ayudaremos, creo que hay otra razón mas del por que ustedes dos tienen los poderes sagrados

-concuerdo con MagnaAngemon- el ángel femenino se acercaba a Kari- tengo el presentimiento de que aun hay mucho mas, pero por lo pronto ya sabemos que Catherine nos puede ayudar en esto… debemos estar preparados para lo que sea…

Kari fijo su vista hacia el paisaje que se podía ver a través de la ventana, se podía ver que no tardaba mucho en amanecer, la portadora de la luz miro el digivice de T.K.

-T.K….- decía para sus adentros- sé que antes de que te conociera, vivías en una soledad que nadie podía ver porque siempre tratabas de sonreír… veo que en el pasado era igual… aunque no lo estuviste tanto, y, al igual que ahora, mostraste esa valentía que siempre te ha caracterizado- la castaña cierra sus ojos y suspira- juro que te salvare, así como tu me salvaste tantas veces de la oscuridad, yo te juro que te salvare a ti de la oscuridad de Alcor… no importando lo que me suceda, daré todo de mi para salvarte…

El misterioso pasado de esta batalla ya se ha revelado, el sacrificio de la anterior vida de T.K. el rol importante que jugo y que jugara en esta nueva batalla contra Alcor, los factores, posibles soluciones se han visto, ahora una nueva luz de esperanza se ha visto de nuevo, tanto Kari como Catherine, parecían tener los elementos necesarios para que el curso de esta cruenta batalla tome un nuevo camino y se torne a su favor, una nueva luz para el mundo real y el digimundo había aparecido.

* * *

HOLA A TODOS! antes que nada... les debo una mega ultra super disculpota! D: en verdad lo siento por tenerlos tan abandonados!, los meses pasados fueron fatales para mi en cuestion de salud que por poco y no la cuento! D: y ps como tuve cosas que hacer, ir y venir del doc y todo eso, me agobiaron tanto que ya no pude subir caps!, pero ya un poco mas tranquila la situacion, ya les puedo dejar al fin el siguiente cap!, espero que sea de su agrado ya que al fin revele un poco del pasado de T.K y deje entre ver otro factor que podria influir sobre su victoria jojojo, bueno yo sola me entiendo jejeje, en fin muchisisisisisisimas gracias por sus reviews y por su tiempo para leer y una vez mas les pido un millon de disculpas por mi tardanza pero ya volvi! *w* pero no subire cap semanalmente, aun tengo cosas que hacer pero ya la espera no sera tan larga lo prometo! pero ya saben que si puedo subo mas caps en cuanto pueda, muchisisisisisisimas gracias por su comprension los quiero y esperare sus reviews nos vemos *w*


End file.
